


Chains of Destiny: The Keyblade's Chosen Ones

by LizLoves1997



Series: Chains of Destiny Crossover (Kingdom Hearts x Soul Eater) [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Everything you know is wrong in this, F/M, Liz is secretly a wielder, Maka and Kairi are related, Multiple Pairings, Riku and Tsubaki have issues (Soul Eater and Kingdom Hearts), Roman and Maleficent are working together, Sora and Maka are Keybearers, Xehanort is Maka's grandfather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 49
Words: 187,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizLoves1997/pseuds/LizLoves1997
Summary: Sora and Maka have both been chosen by the Keyblade. They must join forces in order to defeat the darkness and the villains that threaten the safety of the universe. Together with their new friends, they must find both King Mickey and Master Makarov and stop Ansem from plunging the worlds into darkness.





	1. Chapter 1: Dive to the Heart – A Strange Dream Indeed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, my dear readers! Maka's Human Transmutation is still on hiatus until further notice – maybe I will continue it after my exams have ended.
> 
> In the meantime… I'm going to start focusing on a new crossover story – A Kingdom Hearts and Soul Eater story. I came up with this idea after viewing some KH x SE stories on and while I was studying in school for my exam. I came up with a couple of good ideas which would be great for the story – but they won't be revealed in this chapter. For now, let's just get started and see how much attention this story will attract. Enjoy! Read and Review!

Chapter 1: Dive to the Heart – A Strange Dream Indeed?

She had no idea what was happening at the moment.

One minute, she was dreaming about herself, Soul and Tsubaki living on a strange small island peacefully. The next minute, she was falling into darkness and soon she landed on a green glass form platform with the image of a beautiful woman with black short hair, rosy red lips, fair skin and a blue and yellow gown with a black cape on her back, in her hands she held an eaten red apple. Around the woman were seven little men and a lot of animals.

" _Wow, now that is strange."_ The girl said with a confused expression on her face. This young Japanese girl had ash blonde hair which was tied into pigtails, the color of her eyes was green olive. Her outfit consisted of a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a green striped tie, a red plaid skirt and black boots with white buckles. She also wore a long trench coat with two buttons on the top and at the bottom of the cloak. On her hands, she had white gloves.

" _So much to do, so little time…"_ A mysterious voice said out of nowhere which startled the girl.

" _W-Who's there?"_ The girl asked mentally, not physically to the unknown voice.

" _Take your time, but don't be afraid."_ The voice once again answered to the girl.

" _Don't be afraid…? Afraid of what? Where are you…?"_ Said girl once again asked.

" _The door is still shut."_ The voice again spoke to her.

" _I don't see any door. What is this!?"_ The girl said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

" _Now, step forward my dear. Can you do it?"_ The voice once again spoke to her.

" _Yes, I can do that."_ The girl said to the voice and then she began to run towards the other side of the glass floor. However, once she got to the middle, she stops running and sees that three pillars arose from the ground.

" _Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength."_ The voice once again spoke to her.

On the first pillar - a shield appeared with red trims, a black front cover and the symbol of a funny skull on it. On the next pillar – a staff appeared, the handle's color was green while both ends of the handle were tan, on the tip of the handle was a wide, brown disk and on the top was another funny skull. On the final pillar – a sword appeared, the entire blade was silver while the handle was black with blue lines. The hilt was completely golden as was the pommel and once again there was a funny skull symbol on the center of the hilt.

" _Choose wisely, my dear child."_ The mysterious voice once again spoke.

The girl looked at the three weapons carefully and then made her choice after a few seconds. She walked over to the sword and picked it up.

" _The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction."_ Again, the voice spoke to her and explained the power of the sword while the girl was examining the sword. _"Is this the power you seek?"_ The voice once again spoke to her. The girl was well trained in combat and fighting, so it was obvious that she would pick the sword.

" _Yes, I chose this power."_ The girl said to the unknown voice and the sword vanished from her arms.

" _Your path is set, child. Now what will you give up in exchange?"_ The voice spoke once again. The girl looked at the other two remaining weapons on the other pillars. She thinks for a moment on what power to give up and then she walks over to the staff, since she didn't know any magic whatsoever.

" _The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin."_ The unknown voice spoke once again to the girl. _"You give up this power?"_ The voice finished speaking and the girl nods.

" _Yes, I give up this power."_ The girl said to the voice and then the staff disappeared as well.

" _You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?"_ The voice once again said to the girl and she nods.

" _Yes."_ The girl answered.

But then, she noticed that the pillars were beginning to sink back into the ground and so she gets off the pillar she was on, but as she looks around she notices that the glass floor is beginning to shatter and soon she falls into darkness once again.

However, she soon sees another glass floor and lands on it. This time, the color of the glass floor was blue and there was a new beautiful woman on it. She had brunette hair and was wearing a silver ball gown. There were five images – one with a mansion and a crescent moon, one with a castle, one with another castle, one with a carriage and one with a horse. The girl was looking around for a minute, but then she notices in her right arm that the magical sword appeared once again.

" _You have gained the power to fight."_ The mysterious voice once again spoke to her.

" _You're back!"_ The girl exclaimed happily.

" _Try swinging your weapon."_ The voice told her.

" _Well, okay."_ The girl replied and then swung her sword at the air. _"Like this, right?"_

" _All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others."_ The voice excitedly exclaimed.

" _Okay, I understand. Now what happens?"_ The girl asked, but then she noticed that from the ground emerged a strange little black creature with yellow eyes, two twisted antennas and claws. The girl didn't know what the heck that little thing was. _"W-What is that thing…? Looks like a little bunny…"_ The girl asked the voice about this new enemy.

" _There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."_ The voice once again spoke to the girl.

" _Okay, let's get this show on the air."_ The girl said and got into an attack position while holding the sword. Soon, two more shadows appear from the ground and then they began to attack the girl. However, they proved no match for the girl as she swung her sword at them and killed them in the process. This forced the rest of the shadows to fade back into the underground.

" _Heh, too easy."_ The girl said to herself and looked around, but unbeknownst to her a shadow crawled to her back and prepared to attack.

" _Behind you!"_ The voice warned the girl about the unknown danger. She turns around and swung her sword at the shadow which completely destroyed it. Just then, more shadows appeared and the girl began destroying them one by one. This continued for a couple of seconds until all of the shadows sunk into the ground and the entire glass floor was covered by a pool of darkness. The girl begins to notice the sudden change and tried to escape, but it was too late. She began to sink into the pool itself, while trying to figure out a way to escape. Eventually, she is completely sucked into the darkness and then she awakens to find herself on a new glass floor which was completely pink and display three silhouettes on what seemed to be princesses – one of the silhouettes had a sun image, the second one had moon image and lastly on the final there was a flower image on her back.

The girl got up and took a look around the new glass floor until something caught her eye – A mysterious door.

" _Is this the door that the mysterious voice mentioned?"_ The girl asked herself and ran straight to the door.

She opens it and is immediately engulfed by light which almost blinds her completely, but nevertheless she enters the door and soon finds herself on a in a different area. Her eyes widen at this new area – it was rooftop of some sorts and from this high place you could see an entire town.

" _Wait a minute, this is the school rooftop! Is this still a part of my dream? What to do?"_ The girl asked.

" _Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself."_ The mysterious voice once again spoke to the girl.

" _Okay, I will do that."_ The girl said and then she saw another girl with dark blonde hair, dark-blue eyes and sun-kissed skin was leaning on the short black wall.

" _Liz? How did you get here?"_ The girl asked with a surprised look on her face. Liz turned to her and asked. _"What's most important to you?"_

" _My friends. There are like my family."_ The girl gave her answer to Liz who disappears soon after that.

" _What the…? Where did she go?"_ The girl asked and takes a look around. Soon, she spots a black haired boy, with golden eyes and three white stripes on his hair looking out into the city. The girl's eyes once again widen at the sight of the boy and she walked towards him.

" _Kid? What's going on here?"_ The girl asked Kid. He turned towards her direction and asked. _"What do you want out of life?"_

" _To become the greatest meister ever and to make my mother proud."_ The girl answered his question and Kid disappeared soon after hearing it.

" _What's going on around here? I'm confused."_ The girl said and then looked around once again. Eventually, she spots another strange person who had short pink hair, black eyes and a tall structure. The girl's eyes become widen again as she walks towards the tall person.

" _C-Crona? You're here as well?"_ The girl asked Crona. The child looked at the girl and said. _"What are you afraid of?"_

" _Losing the people I care about and being declared a total failure."_ The girl answered his question and Crona disappeared as well.

" _You want to protect your family and friends. You want to make your mother proud. You want to defend the people you care about."_ The voice once again spoke to her and she nodded in return. _"Your adventure begins in the dead of night. Your road won't be easy, but a rising star awaits your journey's end."_ The voice finished speaking.

" _I understand. I will do my best to succeed."_ The girl said to the voice.

" _The day you will open the door is both far off and very near."_ The voice said to the girl and soon she is engulfed by light. Eventually, she finds herself on a new glass floor with red color and there was another beautiful maiden with blonde hair, wearing a purple gown and holding a red rose in her hands. There were a couple of roses on the glass floor as well as thorns, near the women were images of three fairies.

" _So, what happens now?"_ The girl asked and started to walk around to see what happens next, but then more creature appear from the ground and corner her completely, so she prepares for a fight.

The shadows begin to attack her, but she manage to kill them all with her sword despite more of them showing up. After she finishes killing them all, a light shines down from the sky and reveals some stairs of stainless glass. The girl runs all the way up the stairs and soon arrives onto another glass floor with the color being yellow. There is yet another beautiful maiden, who had brown hair and was wearing a yellow dress. This time, there was also another person on the image – a beast of some sorts. Near the woman, there were images of a living clock, a living candelabra, a living teapot, a living teacup and finally on top of the images was a beautiful red rose.

" _The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."_ The voice once again spoke up.

" _What is that supposed to mean?"_ The girl asked, but when she turns around she noticed that her shadow is coming to life from the ground. _"What in the…?"_ The girl asked.

The shadow begins to grow into the form of a monster with an open heart shaped hole in the middle, two small wings on the back, a head covered with tentacles, long arms and short legs. The girl sees this and begins to run away, but unfortunately there is nowhere to run, so she turns her attention towards the monster and prepares for yet another fight.

" _But don't be afraid. And don't forget…"_ The voice once again spoke to her.

The girl began swinging her sword at the shadow's right arm delivering a couple of hits, but the shadow summons a ball of dark energy in his right hand and punches it into the floor. From it, a pool of darkness appears and from it shadows come out and begin to attack the girl. She easily kills them with her sword and continues striking the shadow monster's right arm, but then the monster used his open heart hole to unleash beams of dark energy at the girl who easily dodged them and continued hitting the arm with her sword. After delivering many hits to the shadow, she finally landed her final blow on the right arm. But the shadow wasn't giving up and the girl prepared for another fight, but to her shock the sword disappeared from her hand. She saw the shadow preparing to deliver a punch and jumped back to avoid being hit. The girl was completely cornered on all side and soon underneath her a pool of darkness opened once again and she began to sink into it.

" _-But don't be afraid."_ The voice again spoke to her.

The darkness begins to engulf her legs and her entire body.

" _You hold the mightiest weapon of all."_ The voice said to her.

The girl tried her best to escape from the darkness, but it was no use. The darkness engulfed her arm too.

" _So don't forget…"_ The voice began to speak its final sentence to the girl.

Soon, the girl's face was completely engulfed into darkness as well and everything turned black.

" _You and the boy will be the only ones who will open the door."_ The voice spoke its final words to the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Well, that's the end of the prologue for Chains of Destiny. Hopefully, I've gotten Maka's Dive to the Heart Dream correctly. If not well – give me a review and tell me what needs to be fixed and I will do it.
> 
> The main problem is figuring out how to write all the different fighting scenes that are portrayed in the game. For that I may need to watch some more Kingdom Hearts walkthrough videos and check out all the fighting moves that are portrayed. I haven't exactly played KH 1, Re: CoM and KH 2, only watched walkthrough videos – but I have played KH BBS and Days. So, I hope that this story will be successful – like Maka's Human Transmutation.
> 
> Well, that's the end of this Author's Notes. Wish me luck in writing this! Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Day 1 Begins – Maka is late for School!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, my fine friends to… Chains of Destiny – Chapter 2!
> 
> To be honest, I was a little worried on how this story would start out. But, it seems that everything turned out okay in the end! Yippee!
> 
> I can't believe it – I've got about 2 reviews, 5 favs and 8 follows! A good thing indeed.
> 
> Also, an interesting review from – warrior of blades caught my eye: I have to admit Maka's dive to heart was pretty good. Though you should have said, "You treasure your friends and family. You want to make your mother proud. You're afraid of losing those you care about." That way it be more like Kingdom hearts in the beginning. Other then that I remember Sora had to move a box, break it, "lock on" to a barrel, throw a barrel, and break it too before the door became solid enough to touch.
> 
> Other then that, I say you did pretty good.
> 
> Warrior of Blades: You were correct about the phrase - "You treasure your friends and family. You want to make your mother proud. You're afraid of losing those you care about." – It does sound more Kingdom Hearts like in the beginning – I should have definitely used that phrase. As for: Other then that I remember Sora had to move a box, break it, "lock on" to a barrel, throw a barrel, and break it too before the door became solid enough to touch. – Again, you were correct. But, I remember that was only in the tutorial level – not in the story line and also in the many KH fanfics I've read – they don't include this tutorial. I hope you understand.
> 
> Okay, let's move on with Chapter 2 – where we introduce not only Maka and the gang, but also Sora and his friends as well - we also get a glimpse of Sora's male partners and Maka's female partners and their respective worlds as well. Right, here we go… Wish me luck!

Chapter 2: Day 1 Begins – Maka is late for school!?

The girl had awoken with her eyes widened. She looked around her surroundings in worry, but calmed down once she found out she was back in her bedroom. What a strange dream that was! Sighing in relief, she wiped out the sweat with her arm and sat in her bed for a little while. The girl was wearing a different outfit that the one in her dream – she was wearing a white t-shirt, a pair of blue shorts and white socks, while her hair was tied into buns. After a couple of minutes of sitting in bed, she got up and walked over to her desk. She picked up the alarm clock and checked the time – 7:30. Wait, WHAT!? She picked up the alarm clock in shock and looked again at the time – 7:30. She only had 30 minutes to prepare for school! This was really embracing for her!

"I have to go and wake up Soul! We're going to be late! Very late! I bet that idiot is still asleep…" The girl said and walked out of her room. She headed towards her partner Soul's room in order to wake him up, but when she got to his bedroom door something inside her body made her feel worry. At first, the girl hesitated to knock on the door, but she soon pushed that thought away and knocked on Soul's door. She waited a few minutes for a response, but nothing happened. She tried knocking again, but again no response. The girl was getting worried about her partner now – Soul might be an idiot, but he was her idiotic partner. One last time - She would knock on the door again and if there was no response, she was going into his room. So, the girl knocked on the door again and waited for a few seconds, but unfortunately nothing happened. Alright, enough is enough! She is going to go inside her partner's room and check up on him. The girl opened the door and immediately stepped inside his room. When she entered the room, she was immediately shocked at the scene in front of her.

"It looks… so different…" The girl said with her mouth wide-open. Why? Because for the first time since the start of their partnership, Soul had finally decided to do something good for once – he had taken the liberty to clean his room and put away all his unneeded stuff in a safe place. Granted, the girl knew that her partner's room was sometimes dirty, but today it seemed so different. She was impressed with her partner. But something else caught her attention – his bed. She noticed that nobody was sleeping in it. The girl felt relieved to know that her partner was alive and kicking, but her relieved expression turned into an angry one as she said. "I'm glad that he is alive… BUT, I'M NOT GLAD THAT HE DIDN'T WOKE ME UP FOR SCHOOL! HE'S GOING TO GET A HUNDRED MAKA-CHOPS ONCE I GET TO THE DWMA! I'LL MAKE SURE THAT HE GETS HIS PUNISHMENT!"

With great fury, the girl stormed out of his bedroom and walked towards the bathroom to prepare herself for a new day in school.

**Meanwhile, somewhere in another world…**

On the bright sandy beach of Destiny Island, a boy with spiky brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a red jumpsuit and shorts, with a white and black overjacket, with a pair of white with yellow gloves, with big yellow shoes and a crown necklace with a chain around his neck was taking his usual nap when he suddenly woke up from a strange dream he just had, but that only lasted for a few minutes. He sits up and looks at the open ocean, but then he yawns and starts to lay back once again until a girl with short auburn hair, crystal blue eyes, wearing a white top with a black one underneath, with purple biker shorts underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt, white slip on shoes with purple caps, a black choker, a yellow and purple wristband on her left arm and a pair of bracelets on her right arm appeared on the boy's face.

"Whoa!" The boy yelled in surprise, jumps back up and turns around to look at the girl, while she just giggles at his silliness.

"Give me a break, Kairi." The boy said to the girl called Kairi.

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here." Kairi said to the boy called Sora.

"No! This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe! I couldn't…" Sora began to explain panicky to Kairi, but he was cut off by a knock on the head. "Ow!" He muttered while checking the bump on his head.

"Are you still dreaming?" Kairi asked him.

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know…" Sora said as he looked down at the sand while still thinking about his dream. "What was that place? So bizarre…"

"Yeah, sure." Kairi said to him in a disbelieving tone as she walked towards the ocean. Sora decided to change subject, since she didn't believe him at all.

"Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up." Sora asked Kairi in hopes of getting an honest answer.

"I told you before, I don't remember." She said to him while staring at the ocean. Nope – no such luck for Sora once again.

"Nothing at all?" He said to her.

"Nothing." She gave her reply to him.

"You ever want to go back?" He asked her.

"Hmm…" She paused for a moment to think about her answer and then she gave her reply. "Well, I'm happy here."

"Really…" He said in a disbelieving tone.

"But you know… I wouldn't mind going to see it." She said to him in a cheerful tone with a smile on her face.

"I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there. I wanna see 'em all!" Sora said to her in a determined tone.

"So what're we waiting for?" Kairi said as she turned to face him.

"Hey!" They both turned to see a boy with silver shoulder-length, bright blue-green eyes, wearing a yellow-and-black tank top with white-trimmed, black straps which crisscrossed and had white on each end, a pair of black gloves and black wristbands on both of his hands, dark blue pants with brighter blue baggy pant legs connected with white-studded suspenders, buckled with small black straps on his ankles, a black belt with a silver rectangular buckle and white-and-blue shoes with white-trimmed, black straps, gray soles, which were decorated with yellow strings on the inner sides, which crisscross each other holding a log in his right hand. "Aren't you guys forgetting about me?" The boy asked Sora and Kairi.

"Hey, Riku. What's up?" Sora asked the boy called Riku.

"So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." Riku said while shaking his head. He threw the log over to Sora and walked towards Kairi. "And you're just as lazy is he is!" Riku said, tilting his head towards Sora's lazy form while Kairi just giggles at the two boys.

"So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together." Kairi said jumping up and down in excitement, while Riku sat down next to his friend Sora.

"I'll race you!" Kairi said to the two boys.

"Huh?" Sora asked in confusion after successfully getting up from the log which Riku threw at him a little earlier.

"What, are you kidding me?" Riku said disappointed at her suggestion.

"Ready?" Kairi said with a normal tone, then she yelled. "Go!"

The two boys glanced at each other, then they leaped up and started running across the beach. Both of them were smiling as they ran, while Kairi just followed them and giggled at their antics.

**Meanwhile, back in place known as – Death City…**

The girl finished cleaning herself in the bathroom, put on her casual outfit and walked out of the apartment she and her partner Soul were sharing. It was 7:50, she still had enough time to get to school and so she decided to run towards the DWMA. While running, the girl had passed through many shops and cafés around Death City and greeted the ever-happy population with 'Hi!' and 'Hello there!' and the people did the same to her – yep, it was going to be another beautiful day. Eventually, she reached the long stairs of her school – The DWMA and she started running until she reached the top. Once making it, she looked at her school and sighed happily. _"Ah, what a beautiful day. Except for the fact that Soul forgot to wake me up. Speaking of the harebrained idiot, where is…"_ she thought to herself and looked around for courtyard for her partner and to her surprise, she saw a boy with white hair, red eyes wearing a yellow and black jacket, a sweatband with the name – 'SOUL' and a circular sticker logo featuring a red-lipped mouth with pointed fangs surrounded with the letters 'E-A-T', a pair of marron pants and yellow and black sneakers sitting on the front step of the opening doorway. Smirking devilishly, she started walking towards him. _"Just where I want him to be… It's time for the ultimate punishment!"_ she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, the boy was sitting all by himself on the stairs with a smirk plastered on his face. He was waiting all morning for his partner to show up and ask him why the hell he didn't wake her up. Once, she had learned what he did for her, she would be so excited and proud of him.

"Soul "Eater" Evans…" Speak of the devil. She had finally arrived, so the boy now called Soul looked at her with his signature smirk and waited to see what kind of reaction she would do. For a few seconds, she did nothing – she just stood there like a statue. Eventually, Soul decided to break the silence. "Bout time you've got here Maka. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up today for school." He said to the girl who was now called Maka.

That did it! When Soul mentioned school once again, she became furious at him and prepared to Maka-Chop him into oblivion. Soul noticed her glare, but he was unfazed by it and just smiled at her. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Soul said to her in an amused tone, while she just became more furious at him.

"Soul Evans… You have about 30 seconds to explain why the hell you decided to leave me all alone at home today and why didn't you wake me up for school. If you don't, then I will Maka-Chop you all the way to class." Maka said with a deadly glare and a furious tone at Soul. He, however just continued to smile at her. Eventually, he opened his mouth to speak. "Before you go and start giving me Maka-Chops all the way to class, I should tell you that the two of us aren't going to class today." Maka's furious glare disappeared and it was replaced by a look of curiosity on her face. She decided to ask him why, but he cut her off once again. "And you're wondering why we aren't going to class today. Simple, today we have been given a very special order by Lord Death himself. He is also the reason why I didn't want to wake you up or leave a note at home." Immediately when he said Lord Death, Maka's eyes widen at his words. A favor for Lord Death? Oh my god! Maka's anger disappeared and she didn't know what to say to Soul. "Soul, is-is this true or is this some kind of a joke? Because, if it is…" Maka spoke to him in a confused tone and Soul cut her off once again. "No joke Maka, if you don't believe me we can go and ask Lord Death right now. I was waiting for you to arrive, so that both of us could go and see him." After that last statement, Maka and Soul became quiet for a few seconds and waited around. Eventually, the blond-haired girl decided to finally break the silence and she spoke to him in a determined tone. "All right. If Lord Death needs us, then we have to report to him ASAP. Let's go." With those words spoken, Soul got up from his sitting position and went to open the school door for his meister. "After you, Maka." Soul said to her in a polite tone and Maka became happy once again. "Thank you, Soul." She said with a cheerful smile on her face, while he had a smirk on his face. Soon, the two entered the school and walked all the way towards Lord Death's office.

**Meanwhile, back on Destiny Islands…**

Sora, Riku and Kairi finished their little race and each of them began their daily work on the raft. Sora walked towards Kairi to see what she needed for the raft. "So, can you gather the rest of the supplies? Sora, are you listening to me?" She said to him.

"Yeah, I heard you." Sora said to her.

"Okay, here's what you need to go find: Two Logs, One Cloth and One Rope. Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask. I'm counting on you!" Kairi told him and with a nod and a salute Sora began to search for the items that she needed.

**Back in Death City…**

Maka and Soul had arrived in front of the door leading to the Death Room. Many things were clouding Maka's mind at the moment – why did Lord Death asked them for a favor, why weren't they allowed to go to class and why didn't Soul woke her up? Meanwhile, Soul was just standing around looking quite bored and waiting for his meister to open the door and enter the Death Room.

"Maka, what's wrong? Don't tell me you aren't interested in doing this favor for Lord Death?" Soul asked Maka with a comforting tone.

"I'm just a little worried Soul. I'm not mad at you anymore for forgetting to wake me up. It's just… I'm scared that we might fail whatever assignment Lord Death gives us. What if he expels us!? What if he gives us detention for a whole month!? What if-" Maka began speak in a worried and scared tone, but Soul put his hand on her shoulder and said in a comforting tone to her. "Maka Albarn, throughout our entire partner I learned only one important thing about you – That you have never been afraid of anything in the world. You shouldn't worry about failing this assignment at all – just stay calm and you'll be fine." After saying those words, Maka became calm as a bird and pulled out a happy smile. "You're right. Thank you, Soul."

"Not a problem. Also, take a page from my book and try acting like me for once." Soul, said with a smile on his face, while Maka pretended to be annoyed at his statement and said with a playful frown. "What do you mean I'm not cool enough for you?" With that said, both Soul and Maka started to laugh and soon the two entered the Death Room.

**Back on Destiny Island...**

Everything was going pretty well for Sora – he found a log on the beach, challenged one of his friends - Wakka to a fight, found a cloth at a small tree hut at the top, beat another one of his friends – Selphie, found a rope where another friend of his – Tidus was practicing – he beat him as well.

To his surprise, he found another log on the island that Riku was currently resting on. He picked it up, but he didn't leave quickly. Sora was itching for another practice fight – this time, he was planning to beat Riku no matter the cost. Ever since they were young, Sora and Riku had always been competing in different kinds of events to prove who is the strongest or fastest.

"Did you get everything we need for the raft? I gave my stuff to Kairi. Hey, Sora, how about a quick round? Grab your sword." Riku said to Sora in a determined tone.

"Okay, you're on! Let's do this!" Sora replied in a determined tone as well.

"This one decides the champion!" Riku said to him, as he got off the tree and took out his sword. Sora took out his wooden sword as well. "Ready or not!" Riku said to him and the two began to fight.

**Back in Death City…**

Maka and Soul made it to the center of the Death Room where the Grim Reaper who had his whole body covered by a black cloth and was decorated with a funny cartoony mask stood near his trademark mirror. The entire Death Room was a blue sky filled with clouds in the air, while on the desert ground there were crosses.

"Lord Death, we came as soon as we could." Maka's voice made herself known to Lord Death. He turned away from his mirror to look at them. "Ah, Meister Maka and Death Scythe Soul! Good to see you! What brings you here today?" Lord Death asked with his usual cheerful and goofy tone.

"Well, sir… Soul told me that you needed both of us to get here for some kind of favor or order to do. Is that correct?" Maka said to her headmaster.

"Yes, you are indeed correct Maka. Thank you for waiting at the front entrance, Soul." Lord Death said to them. "Not a problem, sir." Soul said to him in a polite tone.

"Now, you two… The favor that I'm about to ask you is very important. So important, that nobody – not even your friends must know. Understand? Also, don't worry about skipping classes. I have already told Stein and the rest of the teachers – You both have special "permission" to do this favor for me. Do you understand?" Both of them nodded at him, a little confused as to why they shouldn't tell anything to their friends.

"Now, then…" Lord Death began to speak in a serious tone. "Let's get down to business on why you two are here…"

After what seemed like an hour, Lord Death explained everything that they needed to know – something funny was going on in Death City. The DWMA received numerous reports from its citizens and students that an unknown person wearing a black cloak was using some kind of dark magic – this had been going on for weeks. But what baffled Lord Death and the rest of the staff was that this person had the ability to disappear very quickly using "what people described" a dark portal of some sorts – people had seen him going into an alley and opening the portal using his hand. The local investigating team eventually accepted defeat and gave up on investigating this case, so Lord Death had decided to bring out the big guns – he wanted Maka and Soul to personally handle this case and bring this unknown individual to justice. Maka was surprised at first – she had always wanted to investigate a case with her partner Soul. But when she learned of the reward, she was more than eager to take the job – if she solved the case, both she and Soul would get medals and numerous awards – not only that – Maka and Soul would both be named "Star Students of the Year".

"So, what do you say? Will you two take the case?" Lord Death said to both of them. At first, they just keep silent. But then, Maka in a happy tone said. "Lord Death… We accept the job! We will make you proud!" Lord Death became happy and Soul pulled out his trademark smirk. _"I knew that she wouldn't turn this down. After all, an opportunity like this come only ones. So, let's do this and reap our reward!"_ He thought to himself.

"Wonderful, kids! I knew you wouldn't let the DWMA down!" Lord Death spoke in his usual happy and goofy tone and then began speaking in a serious tone ones again. "Now, to start your investigation properly - I would suggest going to the nearest cafes or shops around Death City. Ask different people what they've seen or heard. And if you actually run into this unknown person, don't attempt to fight him. He might be dangerous or worse – if he's really using dark magic, then he's that could be a problem. So, be very careful! Do I make myself clear?" He finished speaking and the two of them nodded very seriously. "Good, now off you go! Make the DWMA proud!" He said his final words and the two began to walk all the way to the exit of the Death Room and the school itself. Once outside, Soul looked at Maka with a determinate look on his face and asked. "So, Maka Albarn… Ready to start our little investigation?" Maka looked at him with a grin on her face and said. "Damn right! I'm more than ready! Let's go, Soul Eater!" With those words said, the meister and weapon left the school ground and went straight for the city.

**Back on Destiny Island…**

Back on the islands, Sora and Riku were still fighting with their wooden swords. Sora successfully delivered a strike to Riku which knocked him back onto the ground, but he got up very quickly and unleashed a power strike with his sword. Sora moved just in the nick of time and delivered another hit with his sword, but Riku successfully countered it. This gave Sora an opportunity to deliver a final strike with his wooden sword. The match was finally over.

"That's enough… I give up. You win, Sora." Riku said, completely exhausted and hanging on his feet.

"Yeah! Now, the score's 1 to 0!" Sora declared with an excited tone.

"Take it easy, will ya. It's just one simple victory, Sora. You've got to beat me at least one thousand times to settle the score. Good luck with that by the way." Riku said with a smirk on his face after he got up from his crouching position and sat back on the tree.

Sora was shocked. He had to beat his friend at least 1, 000 times!? He shook his head and send a glare towards Riku, who ignored it and continued looking at the open ocean. Sora, angrily left him alone and went to give his supplies to Kairi.

"Heh, knucklehead. He seriously need to cool off sometimes." Riku said with a grin on his face.

**Meanwhile in Death City…**

"Any luck yet, Soul?" Maka asked with an exhausting tone.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I've asked people over and over about what they've seen or heard and still, I get nothing." Soul said to her.

"Damn. I was hoping this would be easy, but it isn't. We aren't giving up yet! Right, Soul?" Maka said with a determined look on her face.

"No, we aren't going to give up now!" Soul said to her with a determined smile on his face. "Alright, let's try again with the search. Somebody is bound to know something about our "mysterious guest". You go to the east, I will go to the west. Got it?" He finished speaking with her.

She nodded and said. "Yeah, I've got it. Good luck, Soul." And with that both of them split up to search for more information about the unknown guy in a black cloak.

**Back on Destiny Island…**

Sora arrived at the spot where Kairi was and gave her the items they needed for the raft.

"Thanks, Sora. I found something today, too. Here, it's yours." Kairi happily said to Sora and then gave him a potion of some kind. "Thanks." He said to her.

"No problem, so are you tired? Want to call it a day?" Kairi asked him.

"Yeah, let's go back home." Sora said to her.

"Okay. It is getting late. We'll finish it tomorrow!" Kairi said to him.

A few hours later, the sun was beginning to set. On Paopu Island, Sora and Kairi were sitting in a tree, while Riku was leaning on it – like a cool dude.

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked Riku.

"Could be. We'll never know by staying here." Riku said to them.

"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked his friend.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku said.

"So, suppose you get to another world." She giggles and continues speaking. "What would you do there?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about it." Riku said, answering her question. "It's just… I've always wondered why we're on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds… Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could've just as easily ended somewhere else, right?" Riku, finished saying his little speech about the outside world.

"I don't know." Sora, in lazy way said while leaning on a tree.

"Exactly." Riku spoke in a serious tone. "That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go." He finished speaking.

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked him.

"Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks." Riku said with a smile on his face.

"You're welcome." Kairi, answered with a small giggle.

Later, the three friends started walking towards the docks for their boats, so they can head home. Kairi was leading, while Sora and Riku were walking way back.

"Sora." Riku called out to his friend. Sora turns around and catches a star-shaped fruit.

"You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku said.

"A paopu fruit…" Sora said.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." Riku said, while walking past Sora who is still looking at the fruit. "C'mon on, I know you want to try it. Besides, this fruit might help you win the ladies' hearts faster." Riku, stated with a laugh.

"What are you talking-? Wait, WHAT!?" Sora, said with a shocked expression about him winning the ladies' hearts faster. When he heard Riku's laughter, he immediately knew that was a joke. So, Sora in retaliation threw the fruit away and started to chase down Riku who was already running ahead of him. The three friends got to their boats and sailed back home.

**Back in Death City…**

It was already evening in Death City and yet Maka and Soul still had no information on the man with black cloak. They were now walking down the street to their apartment.

"I can't believe it! A whole day of investigating and still we come up with nothing! What a waste." Soul, yelled with a frustrated voice.

"Relax, Soul. This is just like in the movies or video games – the detective may have admitted defeat on the first day, but he doesn't give up. So, don't worry. Ok?" Maka, said with a calm tone.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Maka." Soul said to her.

"By the way, I haven't told you yet. I had the strangest dream last night." Maka said to him.

"Now this… I've got to hear. What was it about?" Soul asked her.

"Well, at first – my dream was about you, me and Tsubaki living a normal life on an island. Then, everything changes – I found myself on a glass floor which had the image of beautiful woman with black hair, then I had to choose between three different weapons – a sword, a shield and a staff. I naturally choose the sword. Then I had to give up something in return – I gave up the staff. Next, I found myself on another platform – it had the image of a different woman with brown hair. Next thing you know, strange little shadows come from the ground and attempt to attack me. I destroyed them and then…" And with those words said, Maka explained her entire dream to Soul from the destruction of shadows to beating a gigantic monster.

"And that's basically everything that happened in my dream." Maka said to Soul while they were still walking. They were close to their apartment now. Needless to say, Soul for once was actually very intrigued by her dream.

"Wow, Maka… That's pretty amazing. I have to admit, that really is a strange dream indeed." Soul voiced his opinion.

"Yeah, I guess it was strange. Really, really strange. Oh, we're finally back home." Maka said to Soul. They had arrived at their apartment. Soul, being the gentleman that he was opened the door first for Maka to enter. She nodded a thank you and entered, followed by Soul afterwards. Once inside, they climbed the stairs towards their apartment and entered.

Once inside, their comfy home Maka and Soul stretched their legs and arms from a long day of investigation.

"Man, today was a real drag." Soul said to her.

"You said it, Soul. Still, it was fun being with you." Maka said to him.

"You-you really mean that, Maka?" Soul asked, a little shocked at her statement.

"Yeah, even though you get on my nerves and you constantly say that I'm a bookwork. You're still my partner and my friend. Thank you for sticking around this long Soul." Maka, said with a happy tone in her voice.

"Not a problem, Maka." Soul replied with a smirk on his face and then he remembered something else. "Oh! I've got something new for you to try." Soul said to her.

"Oh, what is it?" Maka asked with curious expression on her face. Soul fished out something from jacket pockets and pulled out some kind of star-shaped fruit from it. "Here, take this." He gave the fruit to Maka.

"Thanks, but what is it?" Maka asked him.

"I think it's called a Paopu Fruit. During our investigation, I stumbled across this fruit at a local food market and to my surprise the owner gave me this fruit for free. He also said that there was a legend behind this fruit – that if two people share this fruit, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each lives' no matter what. Personally, I don't believe in legends and other superstition stuff. How about you, Maka? What do you think?" Soul asked her.

"Me neither. I don't believe in legends as well – except for the Grim Reaper. He is real enough as it is. But, I guess it couldn't hurt to try the fruit… After dinner, of course." Maka said to him.

"Right. Let's see what the kitchen has to offer tonight." Soul said with a smile on his face as he walked towards the kitchen.

"And make sure you don't burn the food again." Maka, playfully stated with a smirk on her face, as she followed her.

"Oy, what do you mean don't burn dinner again!?" Soul, said with an annoyed look on his face. Maka just giggled at outburst. Soul was an idiot, but he was her annoying idiot.

A few hours later, Maka and Soul had dinner, ate the Paopu fruit for dessert – to their surprise, it tasted quite good; washed themselves in the bathroom, did whatever they wanted in their free time until bed and finally after a long while they went bed and fell into a deep slumber.

It was around midnight in Death City, there was not a living soul in sight. No one was out on the streets, no houses had lights and there were no cars in sight. Perfect, everybody were asleep – nobody to disturb him from his job.

"Excellent, it's just like my future self said – This world is filled with surprises and mysteries – strange people as well." A mysterious stranger wearing a black cloak was overlooking the city from the top of the DWMA balcony. His face was completely covered by the cloak's hood, yet his wicked and sadistic voice could send shivers down anybody's body.

"Yes, this world is perfect – This one will fall to the darkness as well." The stranger said with an amused expression. "And I have already found the one who will plunge this world into darkness itself." He finished speaking and then turned around towards a brick wall. Using dark magic from his hand, he created some sort of black portal and was about to walk into it. But before he could do that, he turned around and took one last look at the city. "It will be a rather… interesting to see what you can do Maka Albarn – The Keyblade's Chosen One… Enjoy your happy life – because soon, one of your friends will take that all away… We will meet very soon, dear Maka… Until then… my beloved future granddaughter." With that said, the figure walked straight into the portal and soon it disappeared into thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn! That's the end of Chapter 2! Sorry, if you were expecting – Maka and Sora's male and female partners to appear – but don't worry – I have that all planned out – expect a small chapter – 2.5 – where we will see who Maka's female partners will be.
> 
> Hopefully, I've done a great job with writing this chapter – and I hope to god, I'm not rushing that much ahead with the story. Please, just don't write me abuse reviews – I hate those - I really do.
> 
> Anyway, expect the small chapter – 2.5 coming up soon. Well, that's it! I'm out – Enjoy reading chapter 2! As always – Read and Review!
> 
> I do not own Soul Eater or Kingdom Hearts – they are both owned by Square Enix and their creators – Tetsuya Nomura and Atsushu Okobo. If, I did own them – I would have made some serious changes to both series – But sadly I do not! So give the original creators some credit people! See you soon!


	3. Chapter 2-5: Meet the Companions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Privet, Comrades… Welcome back to the short chapter - 2.5 in which we introduce Sora and Maka's companions throughout their adventure.
> 
> Now remember – this isn't chapter 3. Chapter 3 is being written as we speak. But it won't be done for a while – at least until next week. Ok, let's get down to business.
> 
> I think I chose the correct companions for Maka, why: 1. because these two girls are the only ones who strongly like books as much as Maka does. 2. Because they are from another favorite anime of mine. 3. I think these two would become good friends with Maka, the moment that they meet. If you've read the summary page – you might guess which anime I'm going for.
> 
> Ok, let's get moving along. Here we go – Chapter 2.5!

**Meanwhile on another world…**

On another world called Disney Castle, a duck wearing a blue wizard outfit was walking down a hallway while passing a group of brooms carrying buckets with water. Eventually, he stops in front of two enormous purple doors. He clears his throat and knocked on the door a couple of times. After a while, a smaller door opens and he walks through it.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." He said while walking down the long red carpet towards a golden throne and bowing at the same time.

"It's nice to see you this morn—" He said before realizing that the golden throne was empty. "What!" He exclaimed shockingly, but then a yellow-furred dog wearing a green collar named Pluto walks out from behind the throne, holding a letter in his mouth. The duck took the letter, opened it and read it. After a while, he blinked for a second before panicky running out of the throne room screaming.

The duck ran all the way into the courtyard and finds a dog wearing some armor and a blue and orange outfit sleeping on the ground.

"Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" The duck said to the dog called Goofy. However, he continues to sleep and completely ignores the duck. This makes the duck very angry, so he points his finger in the air, yells and summons a lightning bolt hitting Goofy from the side and waking him up. He sits up sleepily and looks around, then he saw the duck.

"Hey there, Donald. G'morning." He said to the duck now called Donald, but he didn't have time for this, so Donald moved straight onto the point.

"We've got a problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone…" He said to Goofy.

"Queen Minnie?" Goofy asked him.

"Not even the queen." Donald said to him.

"Daisy?" Goofy asked him once again. Donald shakes his head furiously at his response.

"No, it's top secret!" Donald said to him.

"G'morning, ladies." Goofy said to someone, leaving Donald very confused.

"What?" Donald asked, as he turns around and looks at a female mouse wearing a pink and red dress with yellow tiara on her head and a female duck wearing a purple dress with a smaller crown.

The female duck puts her hands on her hips as if she is being irritated at Donald, while the female mouse looked very concerned.

Donald just sheepishly laughs at both of them. It seems he has some explaining to do.

**Meanwhile on world called Fiore…**

A girl with brown eyes, shoulder-length blonde hair tied into a small ponytail on the right side of her hair with blue ribbon – while the rest of her hair was loose wearing a white sleeveless tank top with blue outlines, a blue short skirt with a brown belt holding a whip with a heart-shaped end and a pair of golden keys, with brown long boots – she also had a pink mark that looked like a bird with a tail on her right arm was currently cleaning her apartment and waiting for her best friend to come and spend the day with her.

"Let's see… What to else do I need to do? I've already made my bed, cleaned out the kitchen and the bathroom, put away all of my books… I guess that's everything I need to do. I just have to wait for Levy to come by." The girl said.

Just then, somebody was knocking on her door and she assumed it must be her friend Levy.

"That must be her. Better go and open the door for her." The girl said and went straight for the door to open it.

The girl opened the door and standing there was a girl with hazel eyes, shoulder-length blue hair with eyebrow-length bangs with an orange headband on her head wearing a yellow sleeveless tank top underneath a blue corset with straps, white short pants with a brown belt, a pair of brown chokers on the lower part of both of her legs and a pair of brown sandals.

"Hey, Levy. Glad you could make it." The girl said happily to the blunette now called Levy.

"No problem, Lucy. I've been waiting for a long time for us to spend the day together. And the best part – there aren't going to be any boys to disturb us! So, shall we get started?" Levy said happily to her.

"Of course. Come into the living room and make yourself at home." Lucy said with a smile on her face, as she invited Levy into her home and then closed the door.

After a while, the two girls were currently sitting in the living room and talking about books and their favorite authors while drinking some tea that Lucy made.

"So, I bought this amazing novel at a local bookshop near the guild. It's… It's just so amazing… the story and the characters! I am never reading another book after this one. How about you, Lucy? What kind of novels do you prefer to read?" Levy said and then took a sip of her tea.

"Well… lately, I've been craving to read some adventurous novels – extra action with a little hint of romance in it. But, sadly… I haven't found anything that fits my expectations." Lucy said and drank her cup of tea, as well.

"That's a shame. God, this is what annoys me the most – not finding the right type of book to read." Levy said with an annoyed look on her face. "By the way, how's that novel of yours coming along with? Can I read it once you're done writing it?" Levy said, her annoyed look replaced with happy joyful smile on her face.

"Oh, course! In fact, you'll be the first and only person to read it! Nobody else!" Lucy said with a smile on her face, while Levy squealed in joy when she heard the words – You will be the only one to read it. Soon, both girls started laughing.

Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard.

"Huh, I thought it was just the two of us spending this day together. Who could it be?" Lucy said, then got up from seat and went to open the door. When she opened the door, she saw that nobody was there much to her confusion. But when she looked down she saw a letter on the stone ground.

"What, a letter? And no postman? Is this some kind of prank?" She at first hesitated to pick it up, but then decided to do it. When she looked at it, her eyes widened at the wax seal's logo – it was the mark of her guild – Fairy Tail. Turning the letter around, her eyes widened again. There were some words on the letter – From: Master Makarov. To: Lucy and Levy and the words – Please, read it! It's urgent!

Lucy wasted no time and immediately shut the door and went back to the living room where her friend Levy was currently drinking her tea.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Levy asked her friend.

"Levy, it's a letter…" Lucy said, then stopped for a moment to think. Then she continued. "It's a letter from the Master…"

Levy's eyes widen at that statement and she asked. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. There was even a note at the front of the letter it said – Please, read it! It's urgent!" Lucy said.

"What do you want to do? Should we go to the guild and tell them the news?" Levy suggested.

"No. This letter is specifically for us to read only. We should see what it has to say and decided on the best course of action. Ok, Levy?" Lucy said.

"All right. Let's see what this letter has to say…" Levy said and the two girls sat down once again. Then, Lucy performed a small circle motion around the wax seal and soon a small magical hologram of a small man with white hair, black eyes, and a mustache wearing an orange and blue stripped jester hat on his head, a white shirt with Fairy Tail logo on it underneath an orange hoodie, a pair of orange pants and brown shoes.

"Dear Lucy and Levy…" The small man began to speak through the magical hologram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Chapter 2.5 is finish and ready for posting. Chapter 3 will be up, as soon as possible.
> 
> Anyways, we've finally met Maka's partners – Lucy Heartfilia and Levy McGarden from Fairy Tail. I believe those two are the perfect candidates for helping Maka in her quest alongside Sora – not to mention they love to read books, as much as Maka does. I tell you – those are like the perfect big sisters for her. If they ever met – they would become friends in no time at all!
> 
> Ok, that's enough for this Author's Notes. Anyways, see you all in the next chapter! As always, love the support you guys are giving me! I appreciate all the faves and reviews, I've been getting! Really, I do!
> 
> Well, that's that! See you soon! – I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater nor Fairy Tail – they are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima. If I did own the three franchises – there would be some enormous changes happening – like the pairings and story.
> 
> Ok, see you later!


	4. Chapter 3: Day 2 Begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, guys! I welcome you to Chapter 3 of our little crossover story.
> 
> I must admit – I was surprised when two people pointed out that I made the right choice with Maka's companions.
> 
> Review Answers:  
> To – warrior of six blades: Thank you for your review. Yep, Donald can be seriously clueless sometimes – he didn't even suspect Minnie and Daisy to be behind him even when Goofy said their names. You should have turn around when you had the chance, you hotheaded duck! I have to agree with you about Maka, Lucy and Levy. It should be interesting to see how they work together. Again, I agree with you about the two mages, not being the physical fighting types, but we'll see how it turns out in the end I guess.
> 
> To – FullmetalDeadman93: Thank you once again for your glorious review! I have to say yes, Chapter 2-5 was a short one. However, the whole point of that chapter was to introduce the companions and their respective worlds. Thank you once again for your comment and stay tuned for the next chapter of the story.
> 
> Now, on the side note… I've successfully managed to get a PS2 Emulator working and now I'm playing Kingdom Hearts 1 on the computer! I have to admit – I haven't played Kingdom Hearts 1, Re: CoM or Kingdom Hearts 2 yet, but I have finished Birth by Sleep and played a little of 358/2 Days. So, I think it would be worth it to play the three main games.
> 
> Ok, enough with that statement. Let's dive right into Chapter 3 and see how Sora and Maka's second day goes.
> 
> Be warned, my fellow readers… The mysterious black cloaked person returns once again – this time, he will meet both Maka and her-soon-to-be-former-friend Tsubaki – only this time however… one will fall into the darkness. Can you guess who it is?
> 
> All right, let's get started!

Chapter 3: Day 2 Begins - The Cloak Figure returns?

**On Destiny Island…**

The next day on Destiny Island, Sora arrives on the dock to search for Riku and Kairi. He went to a place on the island called The Cove and immediately spotted his silver-haired friend looking at the ocean. He walked over to him and started speaking to him.

"Hey, Riku. Good Morning." Sora said to his friend.

Riku turned around, looked at him and said. "Hey, Sora. Our raft still needs a name. Let's see…" Riku thought for a moment about what kind of name he should choose for the raft and eventually he said. "How about Highwind? What would you call it?"

"Me? Well… uh…" Sora thought for a moment about what name he should choose and then gave him an answer. "How about Death Scythe?"

"Hey, how about…" Riku started speaking in competitive tone.

"The usual?" Sora said with a competitive tone as well.

"Let's do it!" Riku said to him.

"You guys at it again? All right, I'll be the judge." Kairi said after appearing on the wooden bridge nearby.

"The usual rules apply. Take any route you want… First one to tag the star tree and make it back here wins." Kairi said explaining the rules to the boys, while pointing the finish line to them.

Sora and Riku got into position at the starting line, but before they started running the two boys decided to make the race a little more interesting – with betting.

"If I win, I'm captain! If you win…" Sora started making his bet, but was cut off by Riku.

"I get to share the paopu with Kairi." Riku said, making his bet which confused the heck out of Sora.

"Huh?" Sora said, still confused at his words.

"Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi." Riku said with a smirk on his face.

"Wha… What a minute…" Sora said, still confused with him.

"Okay! On my count!" Kairi said and the two boys prepared for the race.

**Meanwhile in Death City…**

Maka and Soul were walking down the streets of Death City – this time, no one would be left behind.

"Hey, Soul. I've never got the chance to tell you – thank you for finding me this detective job." Maka said with a smile on her face.

"No prob, Maka. You deserve it after everything you've done for this town. I mean – you're the slayer of the kishin Asura. You're a hero." Soul said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, I'm not the only one who deserve credit. You and the others helped as well, Soul." Maka said.

"Maka, the others may have done something. But I sure as hell don't – I'm no hero. Never was, never will be." Soul said, with a sad frown on his face.

"Soul…" Maka began. "Throughout our partnership, I've learned a couple of things. At first, I thought that you were going to be just like my father – a cheating, lying bastard of a boy… But, I was wrong about you Soul – you are the most honest, strongest, kind person and weapon I have ever met." She stops walking, much to Soul's confusion. Before, he could ask her why she stopped, much to his shock, she hugged him. "Soul, I promise you this – no matter where you are… I will always be there for you."

Those words really hit Soul's feelings, he wanted to cry, but he didn't want to – Cool boys don't cry. Especially in front of girls. After that little speech, Soul regained his composure.

"Thanks, Maka. You certainly know how to brighten up somebody's day." Soul said to her, with a smile on his face.

"That's the Soul I remember. The coolest guy in Death City." Maka said with a smile on her face and the two continued walking to school.

Eventually after a while, Maka came up with an idea to reach school faster. Turning her head towards Soul, she said. "Hey, I've got a good idea!"

Soul, turned to look at her and said. "Ok, let's hear it."

"How about a little race between the two of us to the Academy?" Maka said.

"Huh… Strange, I was about to suggest the same thing – However, let's make this a little more interesting." Soul, said with a competitive tone.

"Ok, how about this. If I win, you treat me to some lunch and you're buying!" Maka said, making her bet. "If you win…"

"If I win, you must not read a single book for an entire month!" Soul said with a smirk on his face which really made Maka frustrated.

"WHAT!? Not a single book for a whole month!? ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME, SOUL EATER!?" Maka yelled at him.

"Nope, I'm not. That means – no novels or educational books for a whole month." Soul said with a gigantic grin on his face. "I'll understand if you're afraid to take part in a little race with me." Soul finished speaking.

Maka, on the other hand had a big smirk on her face and said. "Afraid? Me? Oh, you've just signed your death wish! Get into position!"

Both of them got into position for their little race, but before they started running, Maka said. "I'm changing my bet – you're going to pay lunch for an entire month and you'll get an automatic Maka-Chop if I win!"

"Bring it on, beloved meister of mine! There is no way I can lose! I'm Soul Eater – The Last Death Scythe!" Soul said with a smirk on his face.

"We'll see who's laughing when I emerge victorious!" Maka said with a smirk of her own.

"Okay! On the count of three… three… two… one… GO!" With those words said, Maka and Soul immediately started running down the street towards their school.

**Meanwhile on Destiny Island…**

Sora and Riku continued their race. Sora had luck this time as well – Riku had fallen into the ocean thanks to a loose board on the bridge, giving Sora the chance he needed to reach the star-shaped tree in less than a minute. The spiky-haired boy was the first one to touch it, followed by Riku who caught up with him a few seconds later. No sooner had Sora touched it, he sprinted towards the finish line, while Riku was still far behind. Sora ran with all his might and he successfully managed to finish the race.

"Now the score is 2 to 0! You lose Riku! Again!" Sora said with a grin on his face. However, Riku didn't looked amused.

"Congrats, Sora. You have beaten me at least two times! Now you've only got about 1,998 times to do so before you become successful like me. So, good luck with that bro! And… lighten up about the raft – It's just a name. Oh, here's something else – that sharing thing with the paopu fruit was a joke. I just wanted to see your reaction to that little stunt." Riku said with a gigantic smirk plastered on his face. Sora, on the other hand was completely shock about what just happened – he felt like a complete dumbass right about now. He glared so hard at Riku that if looks could kill – the silver haired boy would be dead by now.

**Back in Death City…**

Maka, successfully won her little race against Soul – she was now standing at the top of the DWMA stairs and waiting for her partner and friend. A minute later, she saw Soul who was completely exhausted climbing up the stairs and eventually reaching the top. He saw Maka – who had a small smile on her face walk up to him and said. "Had a nice run, Souly?"

"H-How… did you… get up here… so… so quick?" Soul said with an exhausted tone.

"Easy – I run very quickly because I'm an athletic runner, not to mention that I know the city very easily. Besides, I knew you were going to cheat using shortcuts – so I predicted your moves very easily. What do you think – I'm 100 percent correct, right?"

"Heh, you're right – I misjudged you." Soul said with a smile.

"Oh, by the way – that thing with the Maka-Chop… I wasn't serious. But the lunch bet remains. You owe me some food during the big recess. Got it?" Maka said.

"Yeah, got it. Now, let's get to class." Soul said and the two walked into the school to get to class.

**Back on Destiny Island…**

Sora walked over to the makeshift raft where Kairi was standing.

"Today, we collect provisions for our trip! Let's see. Sora, you're looking for…" She stopped for a minute to think and then continued speaking. "One Seagull Egg, Three Mushrooms, Two Coconuts, Three Fish and fill this up with Drinking Water. But not from the ocean!" Kairi finished speaking and gave him an empty bottle.

"Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask." Kairi said to him.

With a salute, Sora left to search for the items she needed.

**Back in Death City…**

Morning classes were somewhat boring for Soul and to his surprise Maka – naturally, she would have listened to Professor Stein's lecture, but not today. She had other things on her mind. Eventually, after a three hour-torture in class, lunchtime finally arrived.

In the cafeteria, Maka and Soul sat on a table far away from the rest of the students. They needed some privacy in order to discuss a couple of things – especially their little investigation. As promised, Soul bought lunch for both of them and they immediately started eating while chatting

"Hey, Maka. I've never got to ask you – did you enjoy last night's desert?" Soul asked her.

"Yep, Soul. I have to admit that fruit you brought was quite yummy – but, it had a bitter taste." Maka said to him.

"Yeah, that's what that store keeper told me – A strong bitter taste, but a small hint of sweetness. Still, it was a good desert." Soul said.

"Yep. Now then..." Both of them got close to each other and started speaking quietly. "What do we do if the person wearing the black cloak appears in school?" Maka spoke first.

"First order of business – don't panic. Second order of business – approach him and ask him what he's doing here in Death City. Third order of business – if he proves to be quite dangerous report him or her to Lord Death. Got it?" Soul said to her, explaining his plan.

"Got what, Soul?" A familiar female voice said which started both Soul and Maka. They looked up to see a tall, attractive and well-endowed girl around sixteen with long black hair tied into a ponytail, large indigo eyes wearing a pale, yellow sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that has a slit down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of the chest, a dark brown scarf, a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee, a grey riveted sash that wraps around the waist twice, hanging down diagonally from left to right and white boots. She had a sad smile on her face.

"Oh, hey Tsubaki. What's up?" Maka asked the girl called Tsubaki.

"Nothing much – I was wondering if I could sit with you guys. For some unknown reason, the rest of the students won't allow me to sit with any of them today. Isn't that weird?" Tsubaki said, her smile gone replaced with a sad frown.

Maka and Soul were surprised. Usually all of DWMA students liked Tsubaki, but not today. They wondered why – was it because she was becoming much too nice or was it because she was hiding something?

"Yep, that's really weird. Don't worry Tsubaki – you're welcome to sit on our table." Maka said with a smile.

Tsubaki happily sat on the other side of the table and started eating her lunch.

"Say, why didn't I see you two in class yesterday?" Tsubaki stopped eating and asked them.

"Oh, no reason – we were… Umm… Umm…" Maka stopped speaking and tried thinking of a clever response, but when she looked at Soul, he gave her a 'Think of something, damn it!' look. Eventually, she came up with a clever response. "Well… Lord Death decided since me and Soul were such good students and heroes to give us a… day-off from school! Yes, that's it! A day-off!" Maka said.

"A day-off? For you two? Really?" Tsubaki said with a disbelieving tone and surprising.

"Yep, a day-off by Lord Death himself. That's right. He did it all for me and Maka – but especially for Maka." Soul said with a smile, while Maka looked at him with a surprised expression.

"Oh, that's great… great…" Tsubaki said with a jealous tone. In reality, that little comment about a day-off made her really angry – especially when she heard that Lord Death did it all for Maka and Soul – but mostly for Maka. It just wasn't fair – she should get a day-off as well.

"Say, Tsubaki. I haven't see Black Star today at all. Where's your stupid-headed meister?" Soul asked her.

"Ex-meister, Soul. Our partnership is dissolved." Tsubaki said with an angry tone, which shocked both Maka and Soul.

"Wh-What do you mean dissolved? Did he do something bad to you?" Maka asked her friend in disbelief.

"Yes, he did do something to me! He broke my heart! He said that he didn't want to stay in my apartment anymore because he found a new partner - a girl who is smarter and beautiful than me." Tsubaki said angrily and then tears started to form in her eyes. "He said that he didn't want to use a weak weapon like me anymore. I got angry and told him to pack his bags and leave my sight. Now… I'm just a weapon without a partner..." She finished speaking and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Maka and Soul were shocked and angry for what Black Star did to Tsubaki – normally they would have handled his rants about surpassing God, but this time he took things too far. If they ever saw Black Star again, they would make him pay by sending him to the hospital.

Soul, being the kind and caring boy that he was got up from his seat and sat next to Tsubaki and comfort her with a hug. "There, there. Just relax, everything is okay and don't worry about that blue-haired idiot – we'll find him and we'll give him a piece of our minds. Right, Maka?" Soul looked at his meister.

"Yeah, don't worry Tsubaki. Black Star won't trouble you again after we're done with him." Maka said.

"Thanks, guys. I'm grateful. Especially to you Soul." Tsubaki said with a sad smile. In truth – she always liked Soul very much – mainly because of his cool and calm personality. Over time, she developed a crush on him – but she didn't want to admit it right away. Tsubaki had to wait until the time was right.

"No problem, Tsubaki." Soul said with a smile on his face.

After that, the atmosphere changed completely and the three friends continued eating their lunch without any problems. Although, Tsubaki still felt a little mad about the day-off thing and Black Star dissolving their partnership for something so selfish like a new partner.

**Back on Destiny Island…**

Sora succeed in securing almost every item he needed for Kairi – he found two of the mushrooms behind a rock and amongst the bushes, the seagull egg he found at the top of a tree, using his wooden sword, he wacked a couple of trees and took two perfect coconuts, he filled the empty bottle with drinking water from the waterfall near the cave and caught three fish from the water. Now all he had to do was get the last mushroom. He remembered that there was one in the Secret Place – where he and Riku used to visit when they were younger. So, he walked inside and found the last one near a wooden board on the wall and picked it up. But his mind drifted to one of the drawings on the wall – it was a drawing of himself and Kairi.

Many years ago, when Sora and Kairi were young, they drew each other's faces on the wall. Back then, Sora was a terrible artist. Unlike Kairi who drew his face rather well, he drew her face rather horribly. However, Sora's drawing of her face was pretty special to Kairi. Back in the present, the spiky-haired boy decided to add something extra to his drawing – he sat on the ground, picked up a rock and started drawing something. After he was finished, he looked at his work – He drew his arm with a paopu fruit on the wall and it looked like he was giving Kairi the fruit.

Suddenly, he heard something and got up quickly. He turned around and saw an unknown person wearing a brown cloak standing there.

"Wh-Who's there?" Sora asked.

"I've come to see the door to this world." The mysterious person spoke with a deep and calm tone.

"Huh?" Sora asked confusingly.

"This world has been connected." The unknown person said.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Sora asked him.

"Tied to the darkness… Soon to be completely eclipsed." The unknown person told him.

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this." Sora said to him and then remembered something. "Huh? Wh-Where did you come from?" Sora asked him curiously.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." The unknown individual said.

"So, you're from another world!" Sora said excitedly.

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little." The figure said.

"Oh, yeah! Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!" Sora said, glaring at him.

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." The figure said.

Sora, then looked at the board on the wall – It resembled some kind of door, but without a lock or doorknob. When he turned around he saw that the mysterious figure had disappeared into thin air. So, with nothing else to do, he decided to make his way back to Kairi.

**Back in Death City…**

After lunch break and a few more nightmarish classes, Maka was now standing on the rooftops of the DWMA, just minding her own business and looking at the city.

She was worried very much about Tsubaki – she and Maka had grown very closer in the past couple of months to the point that they would become sister-like figures. She would never forgive Black Star for what he did to her, nor would she ever speak to him again.

At least Soul was acting like an honest gentleman. Granted, he was a big idiot and stubborn hothead, but at least he actually cares about people.

Suddenly, she heard something from behind. She turned around and her eyes widened – It was the unknown person wearing the black cloak!

"Maka Albarn – I presume?" The unknown person asked her.

"Yes, that's my name. So, you're the one the mysterious individual wearing that black cloak." Maka said.

"Heh. He was right – you're the spitting image of your mother Kami Albarn." The person told her which shocked Maka.

"Ho-How do you know my mother!? Who are you!?" Maka asked him.

"My name is of no importance to you, my dear. As for the answer to your question… I've already met her or rather I will meet her in the future." The unknown person said.

"Stop talking bullshit and make sense! Who are you?" Maka yelled at him.

"Me? I'm just a teenage boy who has been granted the ability to travel through time." The mysterious person said which shocked Maka even more. Travelling through time!? That's impossible!

"No! You're lying – time travel is impossible!" Maka yelled at him.

"He, he, he… I'm not. I have to tell you, my dear. Heed my warning very well – Tonight, one of your friends will betray you and she will open her heart to the darkness and when that happens this city will disappear in the deepest folds of hell itself." The mysterious figure said with an evil tone.

"No! I won't let that happen! My friends and I will stop you!" Maka declared.

"Amazing… History is about to repeat itself. Ten years ago, your mother tried to stop me, but it didn't work. I'm curious to see how you'll manage to defeat me." The unknown person said.

"Huh? What do you mean? What did my mother do? What kind of weapon did she use to defeat you? What happened ten years ago?" Maka asked him.

"The answer lies in your heart, my dear Maka. You will reawaken your hidden powers and weapon soon. Enjoy what little time left you have in this city. Tomorrow, your little adventure begins." The mysterious figure said.

Maka looked at the place where her heart was and wondered what the mysterious person was talking about. When she raised her head, she was horrified to see that the unknown person with the cloak was gone. She rubbed her eyes and still nothing. He was gone, completely gone – it was like he vanished into thin air!

"W-who or what was that?" Maka asked herself. The words he said didn't make any sense to her – 'This world will fall into darkness or she will acquire hidden powers.'

"I have to tell Lord Death about this! He'll want to know!" Maka said and then left the rooftops and started running all the way towards the Death Room.

**(Meanwhile with Tsubaki…)**

"It-it just isn't fair…" Tsubaki said sadly. She was currently in the girls' bathroom, crying in front of the mirror. During one of the classes, she overheard some students talking about the whole 'Black Star and Tsubaki splitting up because of a new partner' rumor. Much to her shock, lots of people took Black Star's side and agreed that Tsubaki is indeed a worthless weapon and partner.

"Wh-Why do they all hate me? I've done nothing wrong… I'm the most honest girl around… I don't… I don't deserve any of this…" Tsubaki stated with a broken, sad voice.

" _ **You're right… You don't deserve any of that…"**_ A mysterious unknown voice said to her, which stunned her.

"Huh!? Who's there?" Tsubaki asked and turned around, but to her shock she saw that nobody was around.

" _ **How would you like the chance to take revenge on all those who defined you? To be recognized, not as a person, but as a queen."**_ The mysterious voice said to her.

"I don't… I don't know…" Tsubaki said to the voice.

" _ **Think about it. I can help you obtain anything that your heart desires – you can even make that boy called Soul yours. With my powers, you will be recognized as a Queen. Nobody will insult you. Admit it, you need help and here to give it to you."**_ The voice said to her.

"I…" Tsubaki started to speak, but then she stopped. As much as she hated to admit it, what the voice said made sense. What the voice told her was true – It wasn't her fault, it was Black Star's fault. He was the one who started all of this. Because of him, they dissolved their partnership and more importantly their friendship.

' _ **Heh. Perfect, she is falling straight for our trap. She will the Queen of Darkness. In time, she will learn to hate her friends – especially… The Keyblade's Chosen One.'**_ The voice thought to itself.

"What do I need to do?" Tsubaki said with a cold and emotionless voice.

" _ **It's simple, my dear. Go to the rooftops and wait for me. I will appear once night has fallen and then I will give the power you so well desire. Trust me, my dear…"**_ The mysterious voice said.

"And with this power, I can win Soul's heart and make him mine?" Tsubaki asked in a serious tone.

" _ **Of course… But, you're going to have to do something for me… Are you up to the challenge?"**_ The voice asked her.

"Heh. Of course. What is it that you need?" Tsubaki said with an evil smile on her face.

" _ **Perfect… All right, here is what you need to do…"**_ The mysterious voice said to her.

_**(In the Death Room…)** _

"This is some very useful information. But, Maka… Are you that it was indeed a person wearing a black cloak? The same one we've been trying to hunt down?" Lord Death asked her and Maka nodded.

"Yes, sir. I'm very positive it was him. But… His words made little sense to me. Do you know what they mean?" Maka asked him.

Maka was currently explaining the situation to Lord Death and a girl with dark blonde hair, dark blue eyes and slightly sun-tanned skin wearing a sleeveless red turtleneck belly shirt, a white tie, a cowboy hat and long jeans, two silver bracelets on each wrist and black high-heel boots.

"Unfortunately, Maka… I don't… I believe he was just trying to confuse you or something." Lord Death said and Maka sighed.

"I see… By the way, Liz…" Maka turned to the girl called Liz. "I haven't seen Patty all day at all. Where is she?"

"Sorry, Maka. She's sick today and couldn't come to school. Kid is taking care of her right now. Apparently, she ate something bad yesterday and now she's in bed. Poor thing. I wanted to stay with her, but Kid told me, he will take care of her." Liz said.

"Ok. My apologies for your sister. Hope she gets better soon." Maka said to her and Liz smiled at her.

"Oh, that reminds me. Lord Death, have any of your students been acting cruel lately?" Maka asked him.

"No. Why, is something bad happening?" Lord Death asked her.

"Well…" Maka started to explain and told everything about what happened today, but most importantly she told him about Tsubaki and how she is being treated. In the end, both Lord Death and Liz were shocked.

"I can't believe the rest of our classmates ridiculed her quietly, on top of that… they even sided with that blue-haired bastard. To think, I trusted Black Star! And now, this has happened…" Liz said with an angry tone. Tsubaki was a good friend of hers and they were like a family – almost like, adopted sisters.

"I agree with you, Liz. Maka…" Lord Death began and then turned his attention towards Maka. "Can you do me a favor?" He said and Maka nodded. "I need to go back home and keep an eye on Soul." He finished speaking and Maka was confused at that request.

"Keep an eye on him? What do you mean?" Maka asked him.

"Well, it's not because I'm worried about him… I mean, Soul is a big boy and he doesn't need a babysitter… But, just in case something bad happens…" Lord Death began speaking, but was cut off by her.

"Of course, Sir. Don't worry – you can count on me." Maka said.

"Excellent! I knew you wouldn't turn down this favor!" Lord Death said happily and Liz smiled at her.

"Sir, if you don't have anything else to say to me. I have to get going now." Maka said.

"Of course, of course! Off you go, Maka! Report back here tomorrow for your next job as detective!" Lord Death said and Maka nodded. She turned around and walked towards the door and opened it. Before, she closed it she waved goodbye to Lord Death and Liz and they both waved back. After that, she left the Death Room and started walking towards the main entrance.

"Thank goodness, she's gone… That was a close call. Right, Liz?" Lord Death asked her and she nodded.

"Yes, Sir. Is it time for us to leave?" Liz asked her.

"Yes, Liz. Your job is simple – I want you to keep an eye on her and the other 'key' whilst you train with Patty for your Mark of Mastery exams. I know you'll make a good wielder... Just like your mother…" Lord Death said and Liz smiled at him.

"Ok, Lord Death. I accept this job." She said to him.

**Back on Destiny Island…**

Sora returned to where Kairi was. Currently, she was leaning on the mast and making something in her hands.

"I'm back. Say, what are you making?" Sora asked her.

"This? I'm making a necklace of Thalassa shells. In the old days, sailors always wore Thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage. See this?" Kairi said and showed him the unfinished star-shaped charm.

"It's a charm to help us find each other if we ever get separated. The three of us will always be together." Kairi said and then placed the Wayfinder in her pocket.

"So, did you get the supplies that we need?" Kairi asked him and he nodded.

"Of course. Here, they are." Sora said and then gave her the items.

"Thanks, Sora! You've done a splendid job. Oh, here's something from me." Kairi said and then gave Sora a little bottle with some liquid inside.

"Thanks, Kairi. But, what is it exactly?" Sora asked her.

"I think it's called a Hi-Potion. People say that these things can restore your strength completely." Kairi explained and Sora nodded.

"Tired? Want to call it a day?" Kairi asked him.

"Yeah, let's go home." Sora said.

"Okay, tomorrow's the big day. We should rest up!" Kairi stated.

**Back in Death City…**

Maka ran all the way from school towards her house. She had to tell Soul about meeting the guy wearing the black cloak. She arrived at her apartment and started climbing up the stairs. After reaching the door to their home, Maka took out the spare key from her pocket and unlocked her door. She entered the house and closed the door, locking it afterwards.

"Soul, are you here?" Maka called out to him, but no response. "Huh? That's strange…" Maka said and then called out to him again. "Soul! Are you here?" Still no response.

She entered the living room and started to look everywhere for Soul – namely the bathroom, his and her bedrooms. But no such luck, he wasn't in the house. Lastly, she checked the kitchen and to her surprise, she found a note on the refrigerator. She picked it up and started to read it:

'Dear, Maka… I'm not at home right now. Went with Kid to find out where Black Star is and punching him in the stomach for hurting Tsubaki. I might be back before midnight. Don't wait up for me. Have a good night. – Love, Soul.'

Maka sighed in relief and put the note on the cupboard. At least, Soul was ok. Still, she couldn't help but think about what the person in the black cloak told her – This world will fall into darkness and her mother. What did he meant about her mother? Was she hiding something from her? Maybe…

She decided to push those thoughts away and walked over to the fridge and get something to eat…

**Meanwhile on Destiny Island…**

A little later after Sora had gathered all the supplies, both Sora and Kairi were sitting on the edge of the dock watching the sunset. However, Riku wasn't with them this time.

"You know, Riku has changed." Kairi started speaking.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked her.

"Well…" Kairi started to speak, but went silent for a minute.

"You okay?" Sora asked her.

"Sora, let's take the raft and go – just the two of us!" Kairi declared, which really confused the heck out of Sora.

"Huh?" Sora asked her, still confused. She on the other hand, just giggled.

"Just kidding." Kairi said.

"What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi." Sora said.

"Maybe… You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here." Kairi said and then turned to face him.

"Right?" Kairi asked him.

"Yeah, of course!" Sora said to her.

"That's good." Kairi said and paused for a minute.

"Sora, don't ever change." Kairi said and then she stands up. Sora looked at her.

"Huh?" Sora asked her.

"I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great." Kairi finished and the two of them continued to look at the open ocean.

**Meanwhile on Disney Castle – in the library…**

Donald and Goofy brought both Queen Minnie and Daisy to the library where he showed them the letter that he got from Pluto this morning. He began to read the letter aloud:

"Donald,

Sorry to rush of without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've got to check into it – but don't worry I have someone to help me – A good friend of mine contacted me and told me that he's also aware of the situation – His name is Master Makarov and I'll be going with him to check all of this out. In the meantime, I have a job for you two. There's two people with 'keys' – the keys to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find them, and stick with them. Got it? We need those keys or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find a man called Leon and a young woman called Weiss. They'll point you in the right direction.

P. S.

Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks pal."

Donald finished reading the letter and the four of them exchanged worried glances about the safety of their king.

"Oh, dear! What could this mean?" Daisy asked.

"It means we'll just have to trust the king." Queen Minnie stated.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right." Goofy said with a worried tone.

"Your Highness. Don't worry. We'll find the king, this Master Makarov and these 'keys'." Donald stated with a serious tone.

"Thank you, both of you." Queen Minnie thanked them.

"Daisy, can you take care of the-" Donald started speaking, but he was cut off by Daisy.

"Of course. You be careful, now, both of you." Daisy said.

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." Queen Minnie said and then pointed towards the deck, but Donald saw nothing.

"Over here!" A small voice called and Donald saw a green cricket with a blue top hat wearing a red vest with a pink button over a black coat, white gloves and yellow shoes with black tips, jumping on the deck. He stopped jumping after grabbing Donald's attention.

"Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service." The cricket named Jiminy said and bows with his top hat in his hand.

"We hope for your safe return. Please help the king." Queen Minnie said and Donald saluted them.

Both Queen Minnie and Daisy nod, while Goofy just salutes him – in short words, he wasn't coming with him. But Donald wasn't fooled.

"You're coming, too!" Donald said with an annoyed tone, as he yanked Goofy out the doorway.

Donald and Goofy walked all the way towards the courtyard and entered a secret passage. Now, they were walking down the stairs leading to the Gummi Ship Hangar and Control Room.

As Donald walks ahead, Goofy was speaking to Jiminy who was on his helmet.

"Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared too?" Goofy asked him.

"It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle." Jiminy told him.

"Goofy?" Donald looked at him sternly and started speaking.

"Oh, right… I gotcha. Ya mean, while we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border." Goofy said.

" 'Order.' " Donald corrected him.

"Right. World order." Goofy said and chuckles, while Donald sighed.

They approached a crown-shaped doorway.

"I guess we'll need new duds when we get there." Goofy said and they entered the hangar.

They walked across the titled floor, descended some stairs and reached a golden tube. Donald puts his hand to his mouth and speaks in it. "Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready."

In the control room, a chipmunk with a black nose and an apron called Chip saluted. Meanwhile, a second chipmunk with a red nose called Dale went over to the control panel and pulled a blue lever down. The machinery started to work as steam bellows from the pipes in the celling and gears started spinning on the wall. The two chipmunks watched as a mechanical hand was moving towards Donald and Goofy's location. The hand picked up Goofy and carried him upside down towards their ship. Donald got picked up and carried this way, as well – but he looked a little annoyed at being picked up this way. He just crossed his arms and frowned. Once the cockpit was opened, Donald and Goofy were placed inside the Gummi Ship, then Pluto jumped aboard as well. The interstellar runway was opened and a lift which carried the ship moved aiming it towards the tunnel.

Queen Minnie and Daisy arrived to see the boys' departure. From the cockpit, Donald gave them a thumbs-up and a wink as the ship's engines start. Donald points at the tunnel.

"Blast off!" Donald declared. However, a large neon light appeared, pointing downward. The shaft below the Gummi Ship opened and the ship fell through it, while Donald and Goofy screamed. The ship dropped out of the world and the engines started again. Soon, they were off and started flying towards Traverse Town.

**Meanwhile on Fiore…**

"Dear Lucy and Levy,

I apologize for using this kind of method to deliver a message, but I had no other choice. I'll try to keep this short – Disaster is approaching very fast. Stars have been blinking out one by one and that means trouble can't be far behind. Somebody has to check it out – and that somebody is me. I'm very sorry for not saying anything – but it was the only way. Two good friends of mine have contacted me recently and informed me of the situation. I'm with one of them now – his name is King Mickey and he's going to help me investigate this threat. Anyways… as the most mature and smartest members of our guild – I have to ask you for a favor. There are two people with 'keys' and I believe that they are the only ones who can fix this mess. Lucy, Levy – I need you two to find these people and follow them throughout their quest. We need those keys or everything we know and love will be lost. So, I want you two to go Traverse Town and find a man called Leon and a young woman called Weiss – they should be able to point you in the right direction. However, in order to get to Traverse Town you'll need a vessel called the Gummi Ship. So, go to my old friend Porlyusica and show her this letter – she'll gladly assist you. Please, whatever you do, don't tell the rest of guild about my absence and please be very careful.

Your master and father-like figure – Makarov." The hologram on the letter disappeared after it finished speaking.

"Stubborn damn fool…" An old woman with pink hair tied into a bun at the back of her hair by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped, reddish eyes wearing a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt underneath a crimson-colored cape with a wide collar decorated by massive Dragon horn-like decorations and shoes said with an annoyed sigh.

"Are you two sure that this is indeed from Master Makarov?" The old woman asked and Lucy and Levy nodded.

"Yes, Miss Porlyusica. This is no doubt the Master's handwriting." Lucy said to the woman called Porlyusica and pointed towards the words on the front.

"Very well. It means that we'll just have to trust the idiot… For now, at least." Porlyusica said with another annoyed sigh – Damn that Makarov! Always off on another dangerous adventure! Without even thinking for the consequences. Damn it!

"Miss…" Levy began and the old woman turned to look at her. "The Master said that you have some kind of way for us to get to Traverse Town – Do you?" She finished speaking and Porlyusica nodded.

"Yes… I do – Don't worry - I'm not going to stop you. Follow me – I'll show you to your ship." Porlyusica finished speaking and walked over to her bookcase. She pulled out a book and soon a secret passage opened from behind the bookcase. Both Lucy and Levy were surprised. Porlyusica looked at them and said "Younger girls first." Both of them nodded and they entered, followed by Porlyusica. After that, the bookcase closed.

The three of them were walking down some stairs which lead to their vessel.

"Girls." Porlyusica began and the two turned their attention towards her. "I forgot to mention and this is very important – you must make sure to keep order while you are on other worlds – You must not tell anyone where you are from. Understand?" Porlyusica said and the two girls nodded.

"Good. We're here." Porlyusica said and they reached a crown-shaped like door. Upon entering it, they arrived in a gigantic hanger and to the girls' surprise it was filled with lots of machinery and neat stuff. They walked down some stairs and soon they saw their ship

"Here it is. The Gummi Ship." The ship was currently pointed at the closed hangar doors. Porlyusica went over to a nearby control panel and pulled down a lever which opened the hangar doors. In the meantime, Lucy and Levy entered the ship, but before the cockpit closed, Porlyusica wanted to say just one more thing to them. "Girls. I beg of you – please… go and keep an eye out for that old idiot. Don't let him die. Just, please don't let him die. Good luck and don't worry – I won't tell the rest of the guilt about Master Makarov or you leaving." She finished speaking and the two nodded.

"Don't worry, Miss. We will bring him back safe and sound." The two said and Porlyusica smiled.

"Make Fairy Tail proud. Find those keys and save the universe." Porlyusica said her final words and the two nodded, as the cockpit closed.

"So, how do we get this thing working?" Lucy asked Levy from inside the ship.

"I think this button should do the trick." Levy said and then pushed a random button to which the engines started.

"Ok! Blast off!" Lucy said and grabbed the main wheel of the ship to which she pushed it forward and soon the vessel flew through the hangar towards the open air and into space.

A couple of minutes later, the girls had left Fiore completely and were now in space.

"Ok, Lucy! You ready?" Levy asked her with a smile.

"Ready, Levy! Off to Traverse Town!" Lucy said with a smile as well and soon the ship started to fly to Traverse Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn! Finally done! Chapter 3 is finished! Wow! What a long chapter! At least – 7500 words! I have never reached a number that big before in my fanfictions. Still, we've got lots more writing to do for Chains of Destiny!
> 
> Also, please don't hate me for how I screwed up with Tsubaki's character. I had to do it – I had to ridicule her in order for our cloak figure to take a liking to her – namely the darkness in her heart. Don't get me wrong – I love Tsubaki, but for this fanfic were going to make a little bit nastier and full of hatred and sadness. And besides, she's going to be Maka's rival and former-friend – she needs to be a bad person at all cost – and besides – other than her I can't think of anyone else who would be Maka's rival – well other than Liz… - P. S. I don't really like Black Star – I mean, who wants to hear that piece of shit yell – I'm going to surpass God! I mean really? Come on! For this fanfic – I made him into a selfish prick and egoistical jerk. Which adds fuel to Tsubaki's hatred and sadness – which in turns makes the darkness in her heart more and more deadly.
> 
> And speaking of Liz and Patty – don't think that they aren't going to play an important role in this story. You'll figure it out eventually.
> 
> And also, from both Makarov and Mickey's letter – It seems that Leon and his gang will not be the only ones waiting for both Sora and Maka in Traverse Town. Another group of people from another anime that I just have started watching in the past couple of months will be making an appearance as well. Can you guess what anime I'm going for?
> 
> Ok, with that said – This Author's Notes is finished. Next chapter we can finally end the peace and quiet of both Destiny Island and Death City and move on with the main plotline itself. I can't wait to start getting into the story itself!
> 
> Well, that's it! I'll see you all around! As always – Like and Review! Stay fresh and healthy! See you in the next chapter – Going to go and watch an abridged series now…
> 
> Goodbye, until next time!


	5. Chapter 4: End of Both Worlds!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I welcome you back, ladies and gents… To Chapter 4 of Chains of Destiny – The time has finally come! It's time for Sora and Maka's Adventure to begin!
> 
> Review Answers:  
> To FullmetalDeadman93: Thank you once again for your honest comment! Indeed, Tsubaki is about to experience a new kind of change in personality – one that will indeed cost her to walk down the road to darkness with Riku. I can't wait to read more of your glorious reviews! Thank you for following my two crossover stories!
> 
> On the side note... I want to admit something to all of you – Ever since, I've started playing and watching Kingdom Hearts – on YouTube… I've always wanted to write a Kingdom Hearts Main Story starring my OC – Mina. Yet, I've been afraid to do so… Namely for a couple of personal reasons I'm not going to tell you all – It's just personal. So, I want to ask all of you – especially you – FullmetalDeadman93, my good friend – do you want me to write a Kingdom Hearts Main Story starring my OC – Mina or do you think it's a bad idea? Leave your suggestions in the comments' section.
> 
> For now, let's dive right back into the story and get on with the main adventure itself! Wish me luck!
> 
> I do not own – Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater or Fairy Tail – They are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima. If I did own them, I would have seriously made some changes to some characters, pairing, events and maybe even something more.
> 
> Let's get started!

Chapter 4: The End of Both Worlds.

**Meanwhile on Destiny Island…**

It was night time and Sora sat alone in his bedroom and was looking at the celling. He could hear his mother preparing dinner, but his thoughts were somewhere else. Looking at the celling, he saw a hanging wooden boat with two passengers on it – a boy and a girl. His thoughts drifted to his earlier conversation with Kairi on the dock. _'I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great.'_

However, his thoughts were interrupted by a loud thunder roar. He sat up and looked out from his window.

"A storm?" Sora asked himself, but then he realized something. "Oh, no, the raft!"

A little later, his mother called to him. "Sora, dinner's ready. Come on down." However, they was no answer and so she went up to his room to check up on him. "Sora?" His mother asked, but she found that his room was empty and the window was opened.

Sora arrived at the small island and saw a large orb of dark energy in the air.

"What's that?" Sora asked himself, as he jumped onto the docks. He saw two other boats that he recognized immediately.

"Riku's boat. And Kairi's!" He said with widen eyes and looked around warily. To his shock, he saw the same little black with yellow eyes creatures from his dream. Taking out his sword, he tried to attack the little creatures but nothing was hurting them. So, he had no other choice but to run and find his friends.

**Meanwhile in Death City…**

Maka was currently sitting in her bedroom, trying to read a book while waiting for Soul. She wasn't worried about him – he was a big boy. But still, she liked to be cautious.

Eventually, she heard a loud thundering noise, so she got up from her bed and went to look out from the window.

"Huh? A storm? That's weird… There was nothing in the weather forecast about this." She said to herself, but then she realized something – Soul was still out there, he wasn't back home yet!

"Soul!" She said to herself and immediately started to put on her normal outfit.

Once she was finished, she left her house and walked outside of her apartment. When she looked at the sky, she was shocked and horried to see a gigantic orb of dark energy in the air.

"What in the actual hell is that!? This is not an ordinary storm!" Maka said to herself and started to look around warily. Much to her shock, she saw the same black with yellow eyes creatures from her. But that wasn't the bad news - The bad news was that she had no weapon to defend herself with! She had no other choice, but to run straight to the DWMA and check with Lord Death about this.

**Meanwhile on Destiny Island…**

Sora found Riku standing on Paopu Island facing the giant orb in the sky. He ran across the wooden bridge and reached him.

"Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!" Sora asked him, but Riku didn't bother to answer his question.

"The door has opened…" Riku said to him in a hypnotizing voice.

"What?" Sora asked him. What door?

Riku turned around to face Sora and said excitingly. "The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about? We've got to find Kairi!" Sora told him.

"Kairi's coming with us!" Riku replied rather abruptly, which shocked Sora. "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Riku finished speaking and held out his hand for Sora to grab on.

"Riku…" Sora spoke with an uneasy tone.

A pool of darkness started to form under his feet and began to wrap all around his body. Sora rushed to reach his friend and save him, but the darkness begins to grab him as well. He tried reaching Riku, but the weight of the darkness pulled him down. Riku doesn't put down his hand and continues to hold it for Sora to grab. Eventually, the darkness proved to be too much for Sora to handle, so he failed to grab Riku's hand and both of them are engulfed by darkness.

But, just then a light twinkles in existence – it started out small, but turned into an incredible brightness. It filled up Sora's vision completely and soon he felt something appear in his hands – a weapon of some kind. He opened his eyes, almost stumbling forward and looked around, until he saw the large object in his hand – it had a golden handle and a silver blade that shined like a sword, but the tip of the blade was pointed like the teeth of a key in the shape of a crown. On the pommel, there was a silver chain with a mouse head in the end.

' _Keyblade… Keyblade…'_ A voice whispered softly in Sora's ear.

More shadows started to appear and so Sora decided to try and use his Keyblade against them. To his surprise, when he delivered an attack on one of them it got knocked back. He delivered a couple more hits and soon it vanished completely. Sora did the same to the rest of the shadows and they were soon destroyed. With a smile on his face, he raced back across the bridge, but soon more shadows continued to appear. Sora left Paopu Island and went to search for Kairi.

**Meanwhile in Death City…**

Maka ran and ran throughout the entire city, avoiding the shadows that were emerging from the ground and eventually reached the long stairs leading to the DWMA. After reaching the top, she looked around and to her surprise she noticed Tsubaki standing in the center of the courtyard facing the giant dark orb that was in the sky.

"Tsubaki! Thank god, you're ok! What are you doing here and where is Soul?" Maka asked her, but Tsubaki ignored her question.

"The door has finally opened…" Tsubaki said in a hypnotizing tone.

"What? What door?" Maka asked her confusingly.

"The door, Maka! We can finally leave this damn city and go see the outside worlds!" Tsubaki said with an exciting tone.

"Tsubaki, what are you talking about? What about Soul?" Maka asked her.

"Soul's coming with us!" Tsubaki yelled at her abruptly which shocked Maka.

"Maka! Once we step through, we can finally say goodbye to our boring old lives! We won't be abused or treated like garbage anymore! If you ask me, I'm tired of being treated like a lifeless doll! I won't let fear stop me! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Tsubaki said and then held out her hand for Maka to grab.

"Tsubaki…" Maka said with an uneasy tone.

Suddenly, a pool of darkness started forming under her feet and began to wrap all around her body.

"Tsubaki!" Maka yelled in a worried tone and rushed to save her friend, but the darkness was beginning to grab her as well.

"You needn't fear the darkness, Maka. I'll protect you, my little sister." Tsubaki said with a frightening smile on her face. Maka tried to reach her best friend, but the weight of the darkness was pulling her down. Tsubaki's smile didn't disappear and she didn't put her hand down for Maka to grab. Eventually, the darkness proved to be too much for Maka to handle, she failed to grab her friend's hand and both of them were engulfed by darkness.

Just then, a small light twinkled in existence and grew into an incredible brightness. It filled Maka's vision completely and she felt something fall in her hand. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes and looked around until she saw and stared at the large object in her hands with widen eyes – It looked like a key-shaped weapon, but what was most interesting to her was the design – the handle and blade looked just like her friend Crona's weapon – Ragnarok, the key part at the top looked just like her own weapon – her scythe and friend Soul, there were also two smaller scythes on the key-shaped sword – they looked just like Black Star's chain scythes, they were also two guns on the handle – she recognized them as Death The Kid's weapons, the handle guard somewhat reminded her of Lord Death's mask – without the nose and the eyes, and finally it was the chain that mostly fascinated her – It was made of a two Kishin Souls, a Human Soul, but the symbol at the end was what most intrigued her – It was the Soul Eater Symbol – the mark of her friend Soul.

' _Keyblade… Keyblade…'_ A tiny voice whispered softly in her ears.

The shadows began to appear once again and Maka got into an attack position with her Keyblade. She tried to attack the creatures with it and this time, to her surprise, she managed to successfully deliver a hit to one of them. After delivering a few hits on the first shadow, it vanished. Maka did the same to the rest and they were completely destroyed. With a satisfied smile, she looked around and soon noticed that the entrance doors to the DWMA were opened – Which meant, Soul had to be around here somewhere. She ran straight inside the building, but soon shadows started to appear again. She had to find Soul!

**Meanwhile on Destiny Island…**

Sora ran with all his might searching everywhere for Kairi whilst fighting the shadows – but… alas she was nowhere to be found. He then noticed a strange door in the entrance of the Secret Place. He opened the door and ran inside the cave. To his surprise, he saw Kairi standing near the door.

"Kairi!" Sora said with an exciting tone, however his happy tone disappeared when she turned around and he saw her.

"Sora…" Kairi said with a sad tone. It was like she was in a trance of some sort.

Immediately after that, the door behind her opened and a small gust of wind blew Kairi away flying towards his location. Sora stood his ground, opened his arms and attempted to catch her. Just as she reached him however, much to his shock, she vanished into thin air and he caught nothing. He lost his ground after this and the dark wind harshly knocked him out the cave.

**Meanwhile in Death City…**

Maka searched everywhere for Soul. She didn't have the time to notify Lord Death of the situation! After almost giving up hope, she remembered that there was one place she didn't check – the school rooftop. She ran all the way towards the stairs and started climbing. The shadows were appearing almost everywhere! Eventually, she made up to the top and to her surprise, she saw Soul standing near some kind of strange door on the right side of the balcony.

"Soul! There you are!" Maka said happily, but her smile disappeared when he turned around and she saw his face.

"Maka…" Soul said in with a sad voice. It was like he was in some sort of trance.

The door behind him suddenly opened and a small gust of wind blew Soul away flying towards her location. She stood her, opened her arms and was ready to catch him, however just as he reached her, much to her shock and surprise, he vanished into thin air! Just like a ghost! She lost her ground and the dark wind which flew from the door knocked her harshly, sending her flying into the air much to her shock.

**Meanwhile on Destiny Island…**

Sora landed on the beach with a grunt. He kneeled in the sand and saw that there was almost nothing left from the island. Large chunks of it were broken and were risen into the sky towards the dark orb making it bigger.

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed.

He suddenly sensed a presence behind him and turned around to look. Much to his shock, he saw the same giant creature from his dream. He got up quickly, pulled out his Keyblade and prepared to attack.

Just like in the dream, the monster unleashed projectiles from his heart-sized hole at Sora, but he dodged them and went to deliver a few strikes to the right arm. However the giant creature raised his arm, filled it with dark energy and slammed it in the ground. A pool of darkness was formed and from it little shadows emerged ready to attack Sora. However, he didn't pay attention to any of them and continued to hit the arm. Eventually, after delivering a few more hits and dealing with a couple of shadows, Sora delivered the critical blow to the giant creature. Soon, the big creature was pulled into the air and sucked into the giant orb. Meanwhile, Sora was hanging onto a wooden board and prayed for somebody to save him from this hell. Unfortunately, he couldn't hold onto the board and was eventually sucked into the orb, whilst screaming and taking one final look at his island.

**Meanwhile in Death City…**

Somehow, Maka had landed safely onto the stone courtyard of the school. She got up and to her shock, she saw that there was almost nothing remaining of her former home. Large pieces of her home were being sucked into the air towards the giant dark orb making it bigger.

"What in the hell is going!?" Maka said with a shocked tone.

She sense a presence behind and turned around. She was shocked to see the same giant creature from her dream. Maka took out her Keyblade and prepared to fight the big creature.

Just like in her dream, the monster unleashed orbs of darkness from his heart-sized hole and launched them straight for Maka, but she dodged them easily and went for a couple of hits on his right hand. Just then, the monster raised his hand, filled it up with dark energy and slammed it into the ground. A pool of darkness was formed and little shadows emerged ready to attack her. Maka took care of them easily and continued hitting the hand. After a disposing a couple of shadows and delivering a few more hits to the right arm, Maka delivered the critical hit. It was enough to send the beast flying into the air and sucked towards the giant orb. Meanwhile, Maka was searching for something to grab onto and prayed for somebody to save her. However, it was no use – soon, she lost her ground and was immediately sent flying towards the orb whilst screaming and taking one final look at her former home – Death City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And… We're done with Chapter 4! Finally, we can say goodbye to the prologue and move on with the main story!
> 
> Now, before I say until next my friends and comrades in arms – I would still like you all to still tell me if you want me to write a story starring my OC – Mina. If not, then I'll move on with writing this one and my other story – Maka's Human Transmutation.
> 
> Ok, here is just one more thing I've wanted to ask all of you, especially you FullmetalDeadman93 – I have a three questions for all of you – What are your favorite KH Games, which male and female KH Characters do you like best and if you had a chance to meet any of the KH Voice Actors – Which voice actor and actress would you like to meet and why? Give me your answers in the reviews' section.
> 
> Well, that's it for this Author's Notes! It's time to post this on and get on with my daily activities. As always, Review and Fave! Stay fresh and Stay Safe! I love you all guys for giving me such good reviews and more faves!
> 
> Goodbye, see you in Chapter 5! Till next time, my friends!


	6. Chapter 5: Arrival in Traverse Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dear comrades and friends. I welcome you all back to Chapter 5 of Chains of Destiny – The Keyblade's Chosen Ones.
> 
> Last time both Maka and Sora's worlds were consumed by the darkness whilst their friends Riku, Tsubaki, Soul and Kairi disappeared to an unknown location.
> 
> Now, they will both wind up in Traverse Town where they will meet not only their companions and not just Leon and his gang, but also another group of people who has lost their world to the darkness as well.
> 
> With that said, let's dive right back into the story!

Chapter 5: Arrival in Traverse Town.

Donald and Goofy had finally made it to Traverse Town. Upon their arrival, Goofy was now wearing a green turtleneck sweater with sleeves that bell out slightly and a blue arrow-shaped strap on each cuff, white gloves with a brown band around each waist, a sleeveless black combat vest with grey lining and four pockets of the same color, his pants were yellow and secured by a thick, black belt, they also have large pockets and a pouch on each side with a silver zipper. The legs of the pants had a peculiar style, with the bottom rims being dark orange and pulled upwards in the front by a brown strap. He also had very large shoes which were brown with steel toes on the outside. On his head, he wore an orange hat with a blue band in the middle and a small pair of red goggles.

Donald was now wearing a blue hat that resembled a beret which had a belt in a place of a normal brim, he had a high-collared navy blue jacket with sky blue lining and cuffs – there were also three pouches on it – all of them were blue with a yellow lining, along the middle of the jacket. He also had a short, blue cape with yellow lining that he wore over his draped shoulders, keeping it in place by a silver strap. On both of his wrist he wore thick, gold bangles.

The two of them were walking in Traverse Town's First District when Goofy suddenly stopped and looked at the sky. Donald turned around to look at his friend and saw that Goofy was pointing upwards. The duck followed his gaze and looked at the sky and gasped.

"Look, two stars are goin' out!" Goofy said as he was pointing at two stars in the sky that were twinkling and soon both of them blinked out of existence.

"Come on. Let's hurry." Donald said with a serious tone, but then he heard something else.

"So, this is Traverse Town. I have to say… I'm very impressed." An unknown female voice said. Donald and Goofy turned around and saw two teenage girls – one with blonde hair and one with blue hair.

"Yeah. You don't see a town like this one every day. But we don't have time for sightseeing now Lucy. We need to find this Leon guy and this Weiss girl in order to find the 'keys' the Master mentioned." The blue-haired girl said to the blonde girl called Lucy.

"Right. But where do we even start looking Levy? We don't have a clue where this Leon or Weiss are. Not to mention, we don't even know what they look like. Any ideas?" Lucy said to the girl called Levy.

"Well… No… No good ideas here." Levy said and crossed her arms.

"Gawrsh, are those two girls looking for Leon and Weiss and those 'keys' the King mentioned in his letter?" Goofy asked Donald to which he nodded.

"Yeah, it's possible. They probably have the same assignment as do we." Donald said to him.

"So, whaddya think we should do?" Goofy asked him.

"Ignore them for now. Let's just stick to finding the keys our own way." Donald said quietly to Goofy. Unbeknownst to the duck, Lucy had overheard the entire conversation and decided to share it with her friend.

"Levy, do you see the duck and dog over there?" Lucy asked Levy who saw the duck and dog and nodded.

"Those two have the same assignment as we do. Finding those 'keys' just like Master mentioned." Lucy whispered to Levy.

"Really? Then what do we do? Should we go and introduce ourselves to them or do we ignore them?" Levy asked her quietly.

"Well, we should..." Lucy cut herself off and took another look at the group before spotting a small yellow dog walking with the duck and the big dog. She gasped happily and said. "Oh! What a cute little doggie!" Lucy said and then rushed over to the yellow dog.

"Lucy! Wait!" Levy called out to her and started running towards her.

Before Donald and Goofy could even move, they saw the blonde haired girl rushing to the yellow dog.

Lucy was currently kneeling on the ground and petting the dog. "Hey there, little fella. Who's a good dog?" Lucy said happily and the dog started to lick her much to her joy.

"Um, what just happened?" Donald asked Goofy confusingly.

"I think the blonde haired girl likes our Pluto." Goofy said to him, just as Levy had arrived.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know Lucy likes animals that much – especially little doggies." Levy said with an apologetic tone at Donald and Goofy.

"Not a problem. Say, are you two here to find Leon and Weiss and those 'keys'?" Goofy asked them to which Levy nodded.

"Correct. Master Makarov's message told us that we should do it." Lucy said as she stood up and finished petting Pluto.

"So, why are you two looking for these 'keys'?" Levy asked them.

"Well, our King asked us to find the Keybearers and stick with them. What about this Master Makarov – he said the same thing I presume?" Donald asked them to which they both nodded.

"Yep, that's correct. So, it's seems that we have a common goal." Lucy said.

"Guess that means we are working together." Levy said and all of them nodded.

"Okay, let's team up!" Donald said.

"We haven't been introduced yet – my name is Goofy. The Captain of the Royal Knights of King Mickey's Court." Goofy introduced himself.

"My name is Donald Duck – The Royal Magician of Disney Castle. Pleased to meet you." Donald introduced himself.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia – I'm the newcomer at the Fairy Tail Guild and a Celestial Mage. Also, a member of Team Natsu." Lucy introduced herself.

"My name is Levy McGarden – I've always been a member of Fairy Tail – ever since I was a child. I'm a member of Team Shadow Gear." Levy introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet all of ya." Goofy said.

"Likewise. Now, let's find those keys." Levy said and all of them started walking again through the center of the main district towards the flight of stairs.

"Where are those keys..." Donald said.

"They might be somewhere else in Traverse Town. This is just the main district." Levy said.

"Hey, ya know, maybe we ought to go find Leon or Weiss." Goofy suggested.

"That's actually a good idea – after all we're here to find Leon and Weiss as well." Lucy said to which Donald, Levy and Goofy nodded. All of them didn't even notice that Pluto had ran off into a nearby alleyway.

"Uh, Donald. Ya know, I betcha that…" Goofy began, but was cut off by Donald who stopped.

"Aw, what do you know, you big palooka?" Donald said with an irritated tone and continued walking.

"Hey, don't be mean. He was just trying to help." Lucy said with a scolding tone, but Donald ignored her.

"Come Lucy and Goofy. Let's go. Forget about Donald for a while." Levy said and they all started walking.

"Okay, Levy. Come on, Pluto." Goofy called out to him whilst walking with them.

Meanwhile, Pluto was still in the alleyway – sniffing the ground – it was like he was searching for someone. He turned a corner at a pile of wooden crates until he saw a boy with brown spiky hair, leaning unconsciously on the wall. He licked his face and the boy's eyes blinked slowly. He was looking around tiredly, until he saw a yellow dog who happily wagged his tail at the sight of him.

"What a dream…" The boy said tiredly and went back to sleep. That is until the dog pounced on him which woke up the boy completely.

"This isn't a dream!" The boy said with widen eyes as he looked at the dog more closely. He got up and examined his surroundings – but unfortunately to him, this place didn't look very familiar.

"Where am I?" He asked himself and then turned around towards the bright end of the alley.

"Oh, boy." He said with sigh and then he bend down to address Pluto.

"Do you know where we are?" He asked Pluto. But then, the dog lifted his ear and soon he ran off leaving the boy in confusion.

"Hey…" The boy said, but the dog was already gone. Nevertheless, he decided to follow Pluto and soon arrived at the main part of town.

"This is totally weird… I'm in another world!" The boy said with excitement and joy. He looked around in awe, until he turned and saw a shop that was behind him with the words – Accessory Shop. He decided to go inside and see if there was someone who can help him.

When he entered the shop, he saw a man with short blond hair, red goggles, blue eyes wearing a white t-shirt, blue baggy pants with a very wide, orange waistband with thin, vertical stripes on it, grey socks and black shoes and a toothpick in his mouth standing behind the counter. He turned around to face him.

"Hey there, how can I…" The man said, but was cut off when he saw the boy. "Aw, it's only a kid." The man finished speaking.

"I'm not a kid! And the name's Sora!" The boy called Sora introduced himself with an irritated tone as he came up to the older man.

"Okay, okay, simmer down. So why the long face, Sora? You lost or somethin'?" The man asked Sora.

"No! Well, maybe. Where are we?" Sora asked the blond man.

"Huh?" The man asked with a confused tone.

After that, Sora started to explain what happened to his world and how he ended up in this world.

"Traverse Town… So, gramps, is this really another world?" Sora asked him.

"Don't call me gramps!" He said with an annoyed tone. "The name's Cid!" The man called Cid finished speaking.

"Anyway… Not sure what you're talkin' about, but this sure ain't your island." Cid told him.

"Hmm… Guess I'd better start looking for Riku and Kairi." Sora said.

"Well, good luck with whatever it is you're doing. If you ever run into trouble, you come to me." Cid said and Sora nodded. With that he left the shop and started looking for his friends.

**Meanwhile in the Second District – In a house…**

The two white dogs with black spots were currently standing in the living room of their new home looking at the unconscious girl with ash blonde hair which was tied into pigtails leaning on the wall next to the lamp and the blue table with a flower pot on it.

For a few minutes, the two dogs did nothing but stare at her. Eventually, the female dog with a blue collar decided to walk over to her and attempted to wake her up. The female dog licked her face and the girl's eyes blinked slowly. She looked around the living room tiredly, until she saw two white dogs with black spots looking at her.

"Oh, what cute doggies…" The girl said tiredly and then went back to sleep. That is until the female dog pounced on her which woke up the girl completely.

"Ah! This is no dream!" The girl said with widen eyes as she looked at the dogs more closely. Soon, she got up and checked her surroundings – but unfortunately to her, she didn't find anything familiar about this place.

"Huh? This isn't Death City…" The girl said, as continued to look around the living room – there was a red couch and a blue chair, as well as a big coffee table. On the other side of the room, there was a fireplace with a picture of two dogs.

"Yep. Definitely not my house or my home city…" The girl said and then bent down to address the two dogs.

"Hey there, you two. Do you happen to know where I am?" The girl asked the two dogs, but they just shook their head. The girl sighed in disappointment. It was pointless in trying to ask them further questions – they were dogs after all.

"Oh, well." The girl said and then turned her attention to the two once again. "Can you two at least show me the way to the exit?" She asked them and they nodded.

"Okay, thank you! Let's go!" The girl said with a smile and the dogs started walking towards the door leading to the den with the girl following them.

**Meanwhile – with Sora…**

Sora finished exploring the entire First District and found the door leading to the Second District. Upon entering it however, he saw a man stumbling out in front of him. A glowing heart bursted from his chest and it floated over to an orb of darkness. The man disappeared and from the heart came a creature with a silver knight helmet on its head, yellow eyes, red claws, a blue and red body and a heart-shaped emblem with red lines crossing in it on the chest. It started making weird movements and then did a somersault in the air before it disappeared for good. Sora rushed over to where the man's body once laid and a group of Shadows started to appear from the ground.

"It's those creatures from the island!" Sora said with a shocked tone and took out his key to fight the shadows.

**Meanwhile – with Maka…**

After thanking the two dogs for showing her the exit, she happily waved goodbye to them and then walked out of the house. She started looking at her surroundings.

"Huh? I must be dreaming right now…" The girl said with a surprised tone, but the more she looked around, the more she was convinced that this wasn't a dream.

"Where am I?" She asked herself and then started walking down towards the other end of the alleyway. Upon reaching it however, she saw a little girl stumble out in front of her.

"Hey! Are you okay?" The blonde-haired girl asked the smaller one. Her look of concern turned into a look of shock when she saw that a glowing bursted from the little girl's chest and it floated over to an orb of darkness. The little one disappeared and from the heart came a creature with dark green skin, large hands with yellow claws, tattered brown boots, silver bracelets and yellow knee guards, glowing yellow eyes, a blue-white helmet and a heart-shaped emblem with red lines crossing in it on the chest. This creature did some strange movements, before doing a somersault in the air and disappearing for good. The girl ran towards the location where the little girl's body once laid and from the ground little Shadows started to appear.

"Ah! It's those creature from Death City!" The girl said with a shocked look and took out her key to fight those things.

**Meanwhile – with Sora…**

Sora defeated the shadows and then started walking towards the stairs descending to the lower part of the Second District. He was about to explore the rest of the place when he heard an unknown voice.

"Stay back, you golden eyed freaks!" The voice said.

Sora turned around to see who spoked it and much to his shock – he saw a girl with ash-blonde hair tied into pigtails wielding the same key thing that he wields and fighting those creatures. He stayed there for a minute to figure out what to do and then shock his head in annoyance.

' _Sora, you numbskull! Go help her!'_ He thought to himself and then took out his weapon and started running towards her location.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Sora said as he got closer to the creatures.

**Meanwhile – with Maka…**

The girl was beginning to get exhausted from fighting all of them little bastards. It was no use – no matter how many times she used her key to destroy them, they always came back. Maybe this was the end. If she couldn't kill all of them, then at least she could-

"Hey, leave her alone!" An unknown voice said which startled the girl. She looked to see a boy with chocolate brown spiky hair running towards her. What really intrigued her was the weapon he was holding – it looked like the same thing that she was wielding in her hand – but a different form.

"Hey there. I hope I'm not too late to help you." The boy arrived and said to her with a smile on his face.

"Nope, you aren't late. I could really use the help." The girl said to the boy.

"Well then… Let's kick some ass!" The boy said and both of them started fighting the shadows.

**Meanwhile – in a different alleyway in the Second District…**

Donald, Goofy, Lucy and Levy were currently walking on an unknown alleyway whilst still searching for Leon and Weiss.

"Gawrsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky!" Goofy said with a scared tone.

"I agree. This alleyway gives me the creeps. Right Levy?" Lucy said to Levy to which she nodded.

"Aw, phooey. I'm not scared." Donald said, but then he felt a tap on his shoulder which made him scream. He leaped into the air and hanged onto Goofy's back whilst shivering.

"You were saying, you cowardly wuss?" Lucy said with a slight smirk on her face.

"Excuse me. Did the King and the Master sent you?" An unknown voice said. They turned around to see a woman with brown hair tied into a long brand with a red bow on her head, green eyes wearing a pink and red dress and some brown boots.

"Who are you exactly, miss?" Lucy asked her.

"You aren't a spy are you?" Goofy asked her to which the woman shook her head.

"Don't worry you lot. She isn't a spy. You can all trust her." Another unknown voice said and the four - minus the woman, saw another person coming up to them.

It was a girl with a light olive complexion who had long, wavy black hair and amber eyes. She wore a black ribbon which was tied in the form of a bow, black low-heeled boots and stocking that start black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of the stocking there were white emblem, she also wore black ribbons on both of her arms with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. She had a black buttoned vest with coattails and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposed part of her midriff with white shorts complete with a zipper on the front of each leg, a detached scarf-like collar around her neck and gray magnetic plate strapped to her back.

"Who are you?" Levy asked her.

"Don't worry. I'm a friend. You can trust me and this woman here. My name is Blake Belladonna whilst her name is Aerith Gainsborough." The girl called Blake introduced herself and the woman next to her now called Aerith.

"Wait. Are you searching for the two keys as well?" Lucy asked them to which they both nodded.

"Correct. Please, come with us. We will explaining everything to you." Aerith said with a smile on her face and the group started following the young woman and Blake.

**Meanwhile – with the boy and the girl…**

They finally killed all of the Shadows, but both of them were completely exhausted from all of that fighting.

"Hey, thanks for the help. I appreciate it." The girl said to the boy as he looked at her.

"No prob. I can't leave a cute girl like you to die." The boy said with a grin on his face whilst the girl just blushed at his comment and hid it from him. _'He thinks I'm cute?'_

"Hey, are you okay? Do you want me to leave you alone?" The boy said with a concerned tone in his voice. Her blush disappeared and she looked at the boy once again.

"No! Please… don't leave…" The girl said with a pleading tone in her voice.

"Well, okay… I guess…" The boy said with a weird look on his face.

' _Oh, nice work Maka! You complete idiot! Now he will definitely think that I'm acting like a weirdo or something!'_ The girl thought to herself with a sad look on her face.

"Look. I think we got off on the wrong foot. How about we start over? Does that work for you?" The boy said with a smile on his face and the girl nodded.

"Actually… I like that idea…" The girl said with a gentle smile on her face.

"Great! So, let's start with our names – the name is Sora. What's your?" The boy called Sora asked her.

"Nice to meet you Sora. The name is Maka. Maka Albarn – A fully-fledged meister and hero of Death City." The girl called Maka said to him.

"Maka? The meaning of the name is Earth, right? I've read it in a book once… There was also another name for Earth – Terra." Sora asked her to which she nodded.

"Correct. By the way, Sora – your name originates to the word Sky, right?" Maka asked him and he nodded at her.

"Yep. That's what my mother told me. Maybe it's because I have blue eyes." Sora said to Maka.

"It's possible. Say, did you arrived in this town as well?" Maka asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah. This place is called Traverse Town. I'm here searching for my friends –one is a boy called Riku and the other is a girl called Kairi. Have you seen them?" Sora asked her, but Maka shook her head.

"Nope, sorry. I haven't seen them at all." Maka said. Unbeknownst to Sora, the minute Maka heard the name Kairi, she started feeling something new inside her – It was jealously. _'Who is this Kairi? Does Sora even care about her? Wait… What am I doing? Am I getting jealous of a girl that might have a crush on a boy that I have never met before in my life? No… I can't be.'_ Maka thought to herself.

"Hey, Maka. Are you okay?" Sora asked her which interrupted her thoughts completely.

"Oh! I'm okay… Just about thinking some stuff and my friends." Maka told him with a lying smile on her face.

"Uh huh. I understand. Wait… Are you looking for your friends too?" Sora asked her and she nodded.

"Yep, my friends Soul and Tsubaki disappeared from me. I'm trying to find them and get them back home." Maka said.

"I see…" Sora said and then stopped to think for a moment. This girl Maka – she had the same goals as did he – looking for her friends. What to do? What to do? _'I can't just leave a pretty girl like her to die. Not to mention that my mother that me that women should always be respected. What should I do? Hmmm… Wait a minute! That's it! Why don't I let her come with me? That way we can both find our friends and go back home safely? It's decided!'_ Sora thought to himself and then smiled at his idea.

"Maka." Sora said to her and she looked at him. "You said that you are looking for your friends, right?"

"Yeah." Maka said.

"Do you want to accompany me on my quest to search for both of our friends?" Sora said to her, but that statement shocked her very much.

"Wait… You want me to come with you?" Maka asked himwith widen eyes.

"Yep, don't worry I'm forcing you at all – I want you to come with me by your own free will. So, what do you say?" Sora asked her with a smile.

' _He wants me to come along? I… I don't know what to do… Why do I want to go with him? I don't even know this kid or his friends.'_ Maka thought to herself and then she felt some kind of warm feeling in herself. ' _I… I don't know why… But, I suddenly feel like I want to follow this boy. I want to help him. I want to protect him from all of those monster. I don't want just to find my friends. I need to help him find his friend and be happy. Oh, why am I even carrying about Sora? Maybe… No, I've decided. I'm going to help him and make him happy!'_ She finished thinking and then turned her attention to Sora.

"Sora. I've decided – I want to come with you on your journey! What do you say? Friends?" Maka said with a happy smile and then pulled out her arm for Sora to shake.

"Friends. I accept! Let's find our friends!" Sora said with a grin and he shook Maka's hand.

"So, what do we do?" Maka asked him.

"Why don't we go and visit Cid? He might have experience with these monsters. Who knows – we might see your friends!" Sora said and Maka nodded.

"Okay, then. Lead the way Sora!" Maka said and both of them took off to the big doors leading to the First District. Upon arriving however, both of them were shocked to see shadows coming out of the ground again.

"Seriously? I thought this was the safest place in Traverse Town!" Sora said and then took out his key.

"Doesn't matter now! Get ready for Round 2!" Maka said and unleashed her key as well.

After killing every last shadows, Maka and Sora made to the Accessory Shop and entered it where they spotted – a man known to Sora, but unknown to Maka.

"Hey, Cid. I'm back." Sora said to the man called Cid behind the counter.

"Nice to see you kid." He then noticed Maka. "Say, who is this young lady?" Cid asked him.

"Pleased to meet sir. My name is Maka Albarn." Maka introduced herself.

"Pleasure to meet you young lady. By the way, you can drop the formal tone – just call me Cid." Cid said with a slight smile on his face.

"So, how goes your search Sora? Find your friends yet?" Cid asked him and Sora shook his head.

"Nope – nothing yet. Maka is searching for her friends as well." Sora said and Maka nodded.

"I see. Don't worry. Keep your chin up. Take another look around town." Cid said and both of them nodded. Maka then remembered something.

"Oh, Cid! We almost forgot – there are these small black creatures with yellow eyes appearing all over Traverse Town. Even the First District – do you know something about them?" Maka asked him and Cid had a shocked look on his face.

"Kids – here is my advice. Go outside and quickly find a man named Leon or a girl called Weiss. They'll be able to help you. Got it?" Cid said and they nodded. Soon, they left the shop and walked back outside to the First District.

"They'll come at you two out of nowhere." An unknown voice said.

"Who are you?" Sora and Maka both said with their keys taken out, as they turn around to see a man with semi-long brown hair, blue eyes, a scar that runs diagonally across the bridge of his nose, black gloves, black zipper-lined shoes, a silver Griever necklace, a black jacket with red wings on the back and black pants.

"And they'll keep on coming at you two, as long as you both continue to wield the Keyblade." A second unknown voice said.

Sora and Maka looked to see an unknown girl with long white hair pulled back in an off-center ponytail at the base of which is a small tiara, pale complexion, ice blue eyes, a crocked scar down her left eye wearing a pale blue bolero jacket with the inside being red and the sleeves turning blue over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress, an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings and a pair of white, heeled wedge boots walking up to the unknown man.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" Maka asked the girl, but she was ignored completely. Meanwhile, the man just face palms at the situation in front of him.

"But why? Why would it choose two kids like you?" The man asked himself.

"Hey, what the hell does that supposed to mean?" Both Sora and Maka said with an offended tone in their voices.

"It doesn't concern you two. Now, let's see those Keyblades." The girl said as both she and the man started walking towards Sora and Maka.

"You aren't taking anything from us!" Maka said with a brave tone, as she and Sora got into a fighting position.

"All right, then have it your way. Weiss?" The man said to the girl called Weiss and pulled out a silver blade with a gun at the end and lion-shaped keychain at the end of the handle.

"This seems like the more logical solution, Leon. Let's knock them out quick." Weiss said and pulled out a silver-gray rapier with a revolver-like chamber on the hilt being held by four prongs.

**Meanwhile in an unknown world…**

"Hey, wake up! Are you okay?" An unknown voice awoke the girl up. She opened her eyes to see a boy with silver shoulder-length hair and bright blue-green eyes looking at her with a concerned look.

"Oh, thank god… I thought that you were dead." The boy said to the girl. She smiled softly at him.

"Thank you. Where are we?" The girl asked the boy.

"No idea. The name is Riku, by the way. Here, let me help you up." The boy called Riku gave her a hand and she grabbed it.

"Thank you, Riku. My name is Tsubaki. What are you doing out here?" The girl called Tsubaki asked him.

"Well, I'm looking for my friends Sora and Kairi. Have you seen them?" Riku asked her, but she shook her head.

"No. I'm sorry. I don't even know how I got here. Where are we?" Tsubaki said and then looked around the place. It was some kind of waterfall with some crystalline rock platforms floating in the air. But instead of water flowing downwards it flew upwards – that was really strange indeed.

"I don't have a clue at all where we are. I'm sorry I can't be of any help to you." Riku said with a sad tone in his voice as he looked at the stone ground.

"Don't apologize. It isn't your fault." Tsubaki said sadly and looked at the ground as well.

Unbeknownst to the duo, their arrival was noticed by two figures who were walking on a much higher platform towards them. The first person was large figure wearing a black cloak – she had a greenish gray hand and long violet fingernails. The second person was wearing a white suit and a pair of long black pants and black shoes and a pair of black gloves. In his left hand, he was holding a cane which was in secret – a hidden gun.

**Meanwhile in Traverse Town…**

Leon and Weiss were currently looking at duo who were unconscious on the ground. They fought well, but in the end they still lost.

"Hey, you found the keys. Nice going, Weiss and Squally!" Leon and Weiss turned to a girl with shoulder-length black with a red tint hair, silver-eyed girl wearing a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak, black stocking and black and red boots standing there with a big smile on her face.

"Squally!? Ha, ha, ha! Nice one, Ruby! That's my new nickname for you Leon!" Another female voice said to the girl called Ruby.

Leon and Weiss saw another girl coming towards Ruby. She had short, black hair and a metal headband with two green tassels. She wore a yellow scarf, a green tube top two blue belts holding it up, tan short-shorts with another loose, blue belt around her waist, white socks that reach about mid-thigh, orange shoes and mesh sleeves on her arms that disappear into orange, fingerless gloves with black bands constricting the ends.

"Yo, Yuffie. Guess what! We found our heroes!" Ruby said with smile at the girl called Yuffie and gave her a high five to which the other teenager gave one as well with a grin on her face.

"First of all, Ruby. Don't let me hear you say the nickname 'Squally' again." Leon said with a glare pointed at her.

"Jeez, Leon. Leave her alone. She didn't do nothing bad." Yuffie defended Ruby with a glare of her at him.

"Still… It looks like things are worse than we though. A lot worse." Weiss said to the three of them as they all looked at unconscious key bearers.

"Let's get to the hotel. I'm sure Blake and Aerith have already met up with our other guests. Come on, let's pick them up." Leon said and all of them started to pick up the two teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! That's it for Chapter 5!
> 
> I apologized for putting the scene where Donald, Goofy, Lucy, Levy meet Aerith and Blake a little sooner, but I'm on a tight schedule! Same goes for the Hollow Bastion scene where Riku and Tsubaki are.
> 
> Anyways… We have finally met out other support team besides Leon's gang – Team RWBY. That is right – I have been watching RWBY for a little while and I decided to include them in this story. For those of you who don't what the anime is about – I suggest you look it up on Wikipedia. Besides, I've got something else planned as well – Maleficent won't be the only villain whom Sora and Maka will both take on. There will be another person joining her in the fight against the duo – You can guess who it is easily just by reading – a cane which is secretly a weapon.
> 
> On the side note, my Graduation Ball finally came and ended. Let me tell you this – It was an exciting experience! I will never forget this night for as long as I live… I will always remember my days in kindergarten and high school. And unfortunately… you can't repeat the past. It's a shame… I will miss my past very much. Oh well, best not dwell on it anymore. Besides, my parents are throwing me a very own Graduation Ball with family and relatives this Saturday – I'm going to have a great time, I know it!
> 
> Well, the best part out of all of this is that I now have all the time in world to write more and more chapters. Which means – more early updates!
> 
> Whelp, that's it from me! See you all on Chapter 6 – And next time… I'm thinking about posting my next big project on … - Oops! Spoilers…
> 
> Goodbye from me! And as always, stay awesome and fresh! See ya!


	7. Chapter 6: Start of a Journey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comrades, stand to attention! I return with a new chapter of Chains of Destiny – The Keyblade's Chosen Ones.
> 
> It's about time I update this story – the last update was exactly on May 26! Woah! That was a very long time. I'm just going to ignore it and move on with the main story itself.
> 
> Last time – Maka and Sora have just met in the Second District of Traverse Town and they join forces to find their friends. However, they are ambushed by two people – a man called Leon and a girl called Weiss. Despite their best efforts, Maka and Sora have fallen. What's going to happen? Stick around and find out.
> 
> I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Soul Eater, nor Final Fantasy, nor RWBY – they are owned by Square Enix and Rooster Teeth.
> 
> Let's get started!

Chapter 6: Heroes Meeting and Start of a Journey!

"Wake up! Hey, wake up!" An unknown voice said which awoke Maka completely. She opened her eyes and noticed that she was in some kind of hotel room. Then, her eyes directly fell onto Sora who was currently sleeping next to her.

"Oh, Sora… Thank goodness, you're okay." Maka said with a relieved sigh.

"Are you okay?" Maka turned around to see the same young girl with white hair who attacked them earlier with that other man.

"You! Why did you hurt me and Sora? And where are we anyway?" Maka demanded as she looked at her with a glare on her face.

"Please, we didn't mean any trouble. I apologize for the way me and my partner attacked you, but we had to get the Keyblade away from you. You see, those creatures that attacked you are after your heart, due to you wielding the most powerful weapon in the universe. Same applies for your little friend. Don't worry. This is the safest place in all of Traverse Town." The girl explained.

"Can you tell me what those creatures are exactly? And what is the Keyblade?" Maka asked.

"Well-" The girl began, but was cut off by another female voice. "Hey, you're awake at last!"

Maka looked over the white-haired girl's shoulder to see another female with short black hair and blue-grey eyes walking towards the unconscious Sora.

"Come on, you lazy bum. Wake up." The other girl said and Sora started waking up. Maka giggled at the words directed to Sora - "lazy bum".

"You okay?" The girl asked him.

"I guess…" Sora replied.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade." The girl explained to him.

"I'm so glad that you're okay, Kairi." Sora said.

When Maka heard the name 'Kairi' once again, jealously took over her entire body once more. _"Again with this KAIRI? Does he even care about her? More importantly, how close is she to him? Wait. Wait. Wait. What am I doing? I've never met this Riku or this Kairi before and I've only met Sora recently._ _So…_ _Why do I feel this way whenever he mentions her name?"_ Maka thought to herself.

"Kairi? Who are you talking about?" The girl's voice interrupted Maka's thoughts.

"I'm the great ninja Yuffie." The girl called Yuffie introduced herself to Sora and Maka couldn't help, but sigh in relief. _"Oh, thank god... He must have imagined Yuffie to be his friend Kairi. I don't know why, but that makes me so happy… Wait, what!? Why does that make me happy? I haven't even met her yet... Why? Why am I think about this now!?"_ Maka shook her head furiously.

"I think you might have overdone it, Squally." Yuffie said with a grin on her face as the same man that attacked Maka and Sora earlier walked in.

"Yuffie, don't call me Squally. The name is Leon now." The man called Leon said.

"Leon or not. You are still going to be known as Squally by both me and Yuffie!" Another voice said. Maka looked to see a girl with shoulder-length black hair and silver eyes walking into the room with a smile on her face. Leon just face palmed.

"Maka! You're okay!" Maka turned to see a smiling Sora looking at her.

"Yep, good as new. Are you okay?" Maka asked and he nodded.

"I'm fine. Actually, I was worried a lot more about you than me." Sora said to her.

Maka's eyes widen at his comment. He was… worried about her…? _"He… he was worried about me? Wow… I… I don't know what to say to him right now."_ She thought to herself.

She turned around to see her key weapon leaning on the wall. "The Keyblade…" Maka said.

"Yes, we had to get yours and the boy's Keyblade away from you. Right, Weiss?" Yuffie asked the white-haired girl called Weiss.

"Yes. It turns out that's how the creatures were tracking you two." Weiss told them.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long." Leon said as he picked up both Maka and Sora's Keyblades. "Still hard to believe that you two of all people are the chosen ones." He said.

Suddenly, in a flash of light the two Keyblades disappeared from Leon's hands – Sora got his Keyblade back and Maka got her Keyblade back as well.

"Wow." Sora said.

"Yeah." Maka said.

"Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers." Leon said to them.

"Why don't you start making sense?" Sora demanded with a glare.

"Yeah, we want to know what's going on! So, tell us!" Maka demanded with a glare as well.

**Meanwhile in the next room…**

"Okay, you know there are many worlds out there besides your castle, Fiore and this town, right?" Aerith asked, whilst sitting on the end of the bed next to the black-haired girl Blake addressing Lucy, Levy, Goofy and Donald.

"Yeah." Donald said.

"But they're supposed to be a secret." Goofy said as he covered his mouth.

"Yes, they've been a secret because they were never connected. Until now." Blake explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy asked them.

"When the Heartless came, everything changed." Aerith said.

**Meanwhile…**

"The Heartless?" Sora asked.

"Yes. The creatures that attacked you." Weiss said.

"The unholy creatures from Hell that don't have hearts." Ruby said.

"The darkness in people's hearts – that's what attracts them." Yuffie said.

"And there is darkness within every heart." Leon said.

Yuffie looked at them both and asked. "Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?"

**Meanwhile…**

"Ansem?" Goofy asked.

"He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report." Aerith explained while Donald crosses his arms and taps his foot.

"Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?" Goofy asked.

Aerith shook her head sadly and said. "It's pages are scattered everywhere."

"Scattered?" Levy asked.

"To many worlds." Blake said.

"Oh, then maybe the king went to find 'em." Goofy suggested and Donald nodded.

"I bet Master Makarov went to find them as well." Lucy suggested and Levy nodded.

"Yes, those are our thoughts exactly." Aerith said.

"We've got to find them quickly!" Goofy said.

"Wait!" Donald said, as he pulled down the screen towards him. "First, we need to find those "keys"!" He said.

"That's right. The Keyblades." Aerith said.

**Meanwhile…**

"So these are the keys?" Maka asked as she looked at her Keyblade and Sora's.

"Exactly!" Yuffie said.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade." Weiss said.

"That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what." Leon said.

"Well, I didn't ask for this." Sora said.

"Me too." Maka said.

"The Keyblades choose their masters. And they choose you two." Ruby said, as she pointed at Maka and Sora.

"So tough luck." Leon said as he leaned against the door.

"How did this happen? I remember being in my room…" He stopped talking and realized something. "Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kairi!"

Maka realized in horror something as well. "Yeah, what about my home? Death City? My friends?" She said.

"You know what? I really don't know." Leon said.

Maka closed her eyes and tears started coming out. Everything just… She couldn't believe it… Why? Why!? Why did it have to be her!? Her friends and family could be dead! Her home might be gone for good! And Tsubaki…

Suddenly, she felt something warm grab her. Maka opened her eyes and looked to see Sora hugging her much to her shock.

"Maka…" Sora whispered in her ear. "Don't cry. We'll find a way to save your home, mine as well. You can trust me. I'll be here to protect you – my good friend." He finished whispering.

Maka couldn't help, but smile at him. _"Oh, Sora… Thank you… Thanks… As your friend, I will protect you. I promise you. Okay, I trust you. We'll find a way to save our home worlds and we'll do it together."_ She thought to herself.

They let go of each other and smiled.

"So, what do we do now?" Maka asked as she looked at Yuffie.

"Well, I've heard that the Keyblade can open all sorts of locks! You should give it a try next time you find a treasure chest or a lock!" Yuffie said and both of them nodded.

They got up from their bed and started walking towards Leon.

"Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you two. You'd best prepare yourselves." He said.

"Prepare ourselves?" Maka asked him confusingly.

"To fight for your life. I want you two to stay very closely and work together. Are you two ready to begin?" Leon asked them.

"I'm ready. Maka?" Sora said, as he looked at her.

"Yes, I'm ready as well." Maka said as well.

"Alright. Let's go see Aerith and Blake. They should be with the other visitors from Fiore and the castle." Weiss said.

"Leon! Weiss!" Yuffie pointed to the other end of the room where a soldier Heartless appeared.

"Yuffie! Ruby, go!" Weiss yelled, as she and Leon ran forward.

The girls ran into the next room where Blake, Aerith, Lucy, Levy, Donald and Goofy were.

"Yuffie?" Aerith said seriously as she ran after her.

"Ruby?" Blake said seriously as she ran after her as well.

"Maka, Sora, Let's go!" Leon said, as he and Weiss took out their own weapons while Maka and Sora took out their Keyblades.

Leon slammed the Soldier Heartless through the window and jumped downwards followed by Weiss, Sora and Maka.

Meanwhile in the other room, Goofy, Lucy and Levy opened the door to see Donald getting flattened against the wall due to Ruby and Yuffie opening the door without knowing that Donald was there. Lucy and Levy giggled at the duck wizard who became a pancake on the wall.

In the Alleyway Sora, Maka, Leon and Weiss continued fighting the Heartless.

"Don't bother with the small fry." Leon said to them.

"Find the leader!" Weiss said and they nodded.

"Let's go! And remember to work together!" Leon said, as he and Weiss started running towards the doors leading to the First District.

"Ready?" Sora asked Maka.

"Let's do this!" Maka said and both of them started running and fighting their way towards the Third District. Heartless, everywhere! Maka and Sora just ignored them and ran straight towards the doors leading to the Second District. Again, Soldier Heartless were everywhere! Maka and Sora decided to fight some of them and in the end they won the battle, but not the full war. Eventually, they reached the doors leading to the Third District and entered it.

Meanwhile on a high balcony in the Third District, Goofy was watching two kids – a boy and a girl walking down the stairs into the square. He turned his attention back to his own group and noticed that a Soldier Heartless had appeared before them. He took out his shield with a mouse head in the middle.

"Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys?" Goofy asked.

"Yep, it's the Heartless." Lucy said as she took out her whip.

"Alright, let's do this!" Levy said as she got into a fighting stance.

"Yeah, get ready for a fight Heartless!" Donald said as he took out his staff.

A minute later, a loud explosion occurred and the four were blasted off the balcony. On the ground, the boy and the girl noticed that Lucy, Levy, Goofy and Donald were falling down. The two tried to run, but it was no use – Donald and Goofy landed on the boy, while Lucy and Levy landed on the girl.

"Oh, boy…" Lucy said with spinning eyes.

"Let's not do that again…" Levy said with spinning eyes as well.

"Added to the list." Donald said with stars on his head.

"Gawrsh…" Goofy said with stars on his head as well.

Lucy, Levy, Donald and Goofy then noticed something in the boy and the girl's hands – It was…

"The keys! We found them!" The four yelled.

Suddenly, something started to shake. They got up very quickly and looked around.

"An earthquake?" The boy suggested.

"No. Something is coming…" The girl suggested.

Large pillars started coming from the ground and covered all of the exits. Just then, Soldier Heartless appeared, so the group got into fighting stances and prepared for the battle against their enemies.

"Guess our only option is to fight, right Sora?" The girl asked the boy called Sora.

"Yep, let's do this Maka!" Sora said to the girl called Maka.

"Count us in as well!" Lucy said as she took out her whip and Levy got into a fighting position.

"So are we!" Donald said, as he took out his staff while Goofy took out his shield.

The Soldier Heartless began to attack the group, however Maka and Sora slashed them all with their Keyblades. Meanwhile, Lucy was slashing them all with her whip while Levy was administering her own punches from her two fists and from her legs. Donald shot some fireballs from his staff while Goofy bashed them with his shield. This fight continued for more than a few minutes until they finally defeated the last Soldier Heartless.

"That was just the easy part. The hard part is coming." Sora said to which Maka nodded.

"I agree with Sora. Keep your guard up." Maka said and the rest of them nodded.

Just then, they all looked up to the sky and to their shock – they saw purple hands and feet falling from the sky, a purple body appears as well. They assembled together and a head fell from the sky which landed on the body. It spins its head and arms before advancing towards the trio. The hands began to attack the group and harmed them for a little while until Maka and Sora blocked it with their Keyblades.

However, the hands got free and immediately start spinning around and attack the group. Goofy managed to block most of the attack with his shield, Donald on the other hand was not so lucky and got knocked out in just one hit from the arms. Meanwhile, Lucy and Levy were trying their best to deliver a couple of hits to the main body, but unfortunately – Lucy's whip was not working against the armor and Levy's punches were not effective enough to even hit it.

Deciding that enough was enough, Levy performed a strange gesture with her two hands and said. "Fireball!" – In the air, the word "Fireball" appeared and launched towards the armor. Soon, the hands connected to the body once again. The armor got mad and began to stomp around the battlefield using its legs. This was the chance that Maka and Sora were looking for! They unleashed a couple of deadly hits with their Keyblades on the armor and soon the parts disconnected. It landed on the ground, but the best part was it couldn't get up!

"Now's our chance! Let's finish this!" Maka said and the group started charging on the armor.

Maka, Lucy and Levy decided to finish the legs first and after a couple of hits from Maka's Keyblade, Lucy's Whip and Levy's fist – the legs were gone for good! In the meantime, Sora and his group had finally beaten the arms with a good use of magic, bashing and Keyblade strikes. All that was left was the main body.

However, the main body got up and started spinning around the battlefield which knocked everybody, except Maka and Sora. They had blocked the spinning attack just in time and then they started delivering a couple of hits with their Keyblades. This continued on for a few minutes, until both Maka and Sora launched in the air and delivered the final strike on the purple armor.

"Maka, now!" Sora said.

"Alright!" Maka said.

The two of them slashed the body together. The armor couldn't take much more damage, so it began to shake along with the whole area around it. Eventually, the head fell off from the body and a glowing heart appeared from the torso. It disappeared into the air along with entire body.

**A little later…**

"So, you were looking for us?" Sora asked the group in front of them.

"Yep, that's right!" Lucy said, to which Levy, Donald and Goofy nodded.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielders of the Keyblades." Leon said, as both he and Weiss arrived.

"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy said.

"I wonder if I can find Riku and Kairi…" Sora said while hanging his head down.

"Yeah, I wonder if I can find my friends as well…" Maka said while hanging her head down.

"Of course." Donald said.

"You can count on us!" Levy said.

Maka and Sora looked up at them.

"Are you sure?" Goofy asked him quietly.

"Who knows? But we need them to come with us to help us find the king and Master Makarov." Donald said quietly to Goofy.

Lucy overheard the duck's little conversation and was very angry to hear that instead of helping Sora and Maka find their friends, they were going to search for Master Makarov and King Mickey only. No way! That was not going to happen!

"Levy, we're changing plans." Lucy said quietly to her.

"What do you mean?" Levy asked her quietly.

"Donald only cares about finding Master Makarov and King Mickey, he doesn't care if we find Sora or Maka's friends." Lucy said to her which shocked Levy completely.

"What a selfish duck! That's not the way we do things in Fairy Tail! You're damn right, Lucy that we are changing our plans completely!" Levy said to her quietly.

"Then it's decided. We're going to find their friends. Then we'll save the universe together." Lucy said to which Levy nodded. They turned their attention back to Sora and his group.

Leon stepped forward and said. "Sora, Maka, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends."

"Yeah, I guess." Sora said.

"Okay." Maka said

"But neither of you can't come along looking like that. Understand?" Donald said.

"No frowning. No sad faces. Okay?" Lucy said.

"Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!" Goofy said, but was pushed away by Donald.

"This boat runs on happy faces." Donald explained.

"So does ours." Levy said.

"Happy?" Sora asked to which Donald, Goofy, Lucy and Levy all smile at them.

Sora and Maka raise their head and make the best smiles that they could, but they get no response whatsoever from their audience and so they frown.

Immediately after that, Donald, Goofy, Lucy and Levy all start laughing.

"Now that's one killer face!" Lucy said with a laugh.

"You are telling me, Lucy!" Levy laughed.

"That's one funny face!" Goofy laughed as he pointed towards Maka and Sora's stupid grins.

"So, are you coming with us?" Donald asked as he finished laughing.

"Alright, I'm coming along for the ride." Maka said with a grin.

"Count me in as well!" Sora said with a smile.

"Donald Duck." Donald introduced himself.

"Name's Goofy." Goofy introduced himself.

"Name's Sora." Sora introduced himself.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy introduced herself.

"I'm Levy McGarden." Levy introduced herself.

"And finally – I'm Maka Albarn. Pleasure to meet all of you." Maka introduced herself.

They all took out their hands and placed them together. "All for one, one for all." Goofy said.

**Meanwhile in a dark castle…**

Somewhere in a very dark place, a group with equally dark intensions were gazing at the image of the group that was currently talking to themselves in Traverse Town.

"Those little squirts took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought of it? What's worse – the girl who is wielding the Keyblade is the daughter of that wretched bitch Kami Albarn! We're so screwed!" A mysterious voice said with an irritated tone.

"Yes, Kami Albarn's daughter will be most troublesome. However, the children's strength are not their own. This is the work of the Keyblade." A mysterious voice said with a sinister tone.

"Indeed. Maka Albarn will pay for what she did to me back in Death City! That bitch killed me with her little scythe and now it's time for a little payback! My snakes will enjoy corrupting her little body!" A mysterious female voice said with an evil smile on her face.

"I've got a better idea – why don't we turn them into Heartless? That will settle things quick enough." Another mysterious female voice said with a laugh.

"Not yet. We need the girl and the boy alive for a couple of experiments…" Another voice said which sounded just like an evil scientist.

"And the brats' friends are the King and the Master's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them." Another voice said which sounded just like a pirate's voice.

"You're no prize yourself." Another voice said which sounded very cocky.

"Shut up!" The voice of the pirate said.

"Enough!" A new female voice said.

"Cease your pathetic childish bullshit!" A new male voice said.

They all looked to see two people looking at the hologram – one was a man while the other was a woman.

The man had slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. He was wearing a black bowler hat with a red band and a small feather, red-lined white suit and a small grey scarf. He also had black gloves with rounded sleeves, as well as long black pants and black shoes. He had a cigar in his mouth and in his hands he was holding a cane.

"What do you think, my dear Maleficent?" The man asked the woman called Maleficent with a smile on his face.

She had fair, green skin and shining yellow eyes while her lips were painted red. Her head was topped with a black-horned headdress. She wore a long, tattered black robe with a purple trim and maroon edges which flare out. She was carrying a cane with a glowing green orb at the tip.

"Well, my dear Roman. It seems that thing are about to get a little interesting for all of us. The Keyblades have chosen them – Will it be they who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow them? Either way, they could be quite useful. Especially, the daughter of my dear old enemy Kami Albarn..." Maleficent said with a dark smile on her face.

**Meanwhile in Traverse Town…**

Leon, Weiss, Ruby, Yuffie, Aerith and Blake gathered in front of the group.

"Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you." Leon said.

"We don't know exactly how far the Heartless have spread." Weiss said.

"Check out the shops here. They've got some pretty neat stuff!" Yuffie said.

"This is from all of us." Aerith said as she handed the group 500 munny.

"Spend it as you see fit." Blake said.

"Good luck!" Ruby said.

"We hope you find your friends." Aerith said.

"Look out for each other." Leon said.

"And keep your spirits up." Weiss said and they all left.

"The Gummi Ship is outside that gate." Donald said.

"The what?" Sora asked.

"That's our ship." Donald said.

"Wait 'til you see it!" Goofy said.

"We also have a Gummi Ship of our own." Lucy said.

"Can't wait to see it!" Maka said.

"Hold on. Sora, Maka this is for you." Donald said as he handed the fire spell to both Sora and Maka. "Now you two can use magic." He explained.

"Cool!" Sora exclaimed.

"Sweet! I always wanted to be a wizard." Maka said with a grin.

"Also, here is something else from us." Lucy said and then gave something to both Maka and Sora. "This is the Dodge Roll ability. You can dodge the enemy's attacks very easily. I'm sure there more abilities to find on other worlds."

"I bet they are!" Maka said with a smile.

"So, we ready to go?" Sora asked and all of them nodded.

"Well, I see big adventures coming their way! Looks like it's up to me to keep track of it all in my journal!" Jiminy said to himself, as he was looking towards the group.

"Alright, before we leave. Let's agree on something – Maka will be riding with Lucy and me. While Sora rides with Donald and Goofy. That sound good?" Levy asked.

"I can agree on that." Sora said.

"Me too! Alright, let's get moving!" Maka said and all of them started making their way towards the gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, finally! Done with Chapter 6! Shit, this took way longer than expected…
> 
> Also, to answer the unknown guest's question – Yes, Death the Kid will appear with Liz and Patty, but in the second game's story. Also, Yang will appear, but I'm going to make her appear in the world after Wonderland. Also, Team JNPR will appear in the second game's story. With Beacon Academy and Ozpin.
> 
> At last, we can finally leave Traverse Town behind and move on with the main journey itself. What will happen? Will Maka and Sora find their friends? Will Maleficent and Roman achieve victory? Will Donald always be a nuisance like he is in the first game? Find out, next time on Chapter 7 of Chains of Destiny!
> 
> Leaving you, right now! Enjoy this amazing chapter update from me! Also, don't be shy to tell me this – Did I do a good job in the battle against the Guard Armor and the Soldier Heartless? – Important!
> 
> See you in Chapter 7! Bye!


	8. Chapter 7: Wonderland - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, boys and girls! I'm back with writing the next chapter of Chains of Destiny. I'd figured that I need to take a break from The Wielder of the Keyblade and focus a lot more on this story before I forget it completely – besides it's time for Maka and Sora to visit their first world – Wonderland.
> 
> God, I so hated the boss fight for this world – The Trickmaster moved around all the time, slammed the table into the ground and juggled those batons and fired fireballs at me – it took me at least a couple of times to defeat him. It was so frustrating that I almost gave up on this boss.
> 
> Anyways, last time – Sora and Maka finally met their companions and are off to find their friends. However, Roman Torchwick and Maleficent are planning something big behind the scenes. What will it be? Why don't you all stick around and find out?
> 
> One last thing – Wonderland will be divided into two chapters – Chapter 1 will involve the Court and searching for the evidence to Alice's freedom. Chapter 2 – will be the fight against the Trickmaster.
> 
> Okay, enough of that. Let's move on! Kingdom Hearts and Soul Eater are not my property – They are owned by Tetsuya Nomura and Atsushi Okubo.

Chapter 7: Wonderland – Part 1

Lucy, Levy and Maka entered their own Gummi Ship while Sora, Donald and Goofy got on their own vessel. Chip and Dale – the ship's engineers' appeared on screen.

"Hey, Donald and Goofy. I see you found the first key. But where is the second one?" Chip asked.

"She's with our other guests. Don't worry." Donald assured them.

"Okay! If you ever need any information about different worlds and how strong the Heartless are – give us a call." Dale said.

"Also, if you happen to find any Gummi Pieces along the way – give them to us. We can use them to build new ships for you and your other guests." Chip said.

"Good luck on your mission!" Both of them said and the screen disconnected. Just then, Maka's face appeared.

"Sora, Donald and Goofy. Do you hear us?" Maka asked them.

"Yep. We're hear, Maka." Sora said.

"Good. This is how we are going to keep in contact while going to other worlds." Maka said.

"Alright, anything else you need to tell us?" Donald asked her.

"Yep – we found our first world. It's very close to Traverse Town and we decided it might be worth looking for clues." Lucy said.

"Okay! Lead the way, you three!" Sora said.

"You've got it!" Maka said and the two Gummi Ships started to move.

"We travel to different worlds on the Gummi Ship." Donald said.

"The Heartless ships often give us a hard time." Goofy said.

"Always be on the lookout during flight. Same goes for you too, Maka." Donald said.

"Of course. We'll be very careful. Sora, if you somehow get hurt I'll kill you!" Maka threaten him with a fake glare.

"Don't worry, Maka. I'll be careful as well." Sora said with a smile and the screen disconnected.

A few minutes later, after shooting down some Heartless ships and avoiding meteors and other unknown stuff, the two ships arrive on a new world – it had a red and pink checker board with a heart shaped hedge on the top and a tower next to it. On the bottom, there was a small house and strange bended tree.

The group disembarked from their ships and entered the world. Next you know it, they were all falling down into a gigantic hole as clocks were heard. While, Sora, Maka, Lucy, Levy and Donald were falling down slowly, Goofy was lying on his back and enjoying the ride. Upon the ground, the five landed softly on their feet, but alas the poor Captain of the Royal Guard landed on his stomach.

They looked around, until they heard the quick pattering of feet and saw a short white rabbit with pink eyes, a large red nose wearing a red waistcoat and a yellow vest with blue trousers carrying a giant pocket watch in his hands running late for something.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" The little rabbit said as he panted heavily.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there." The rabbit said as scurried away.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!" The rabbit finished speaking and he was gone.

"Who was that?" Sora asked.

"Why don't we follow it? It may lead to some answers." Maka suggested.

They followed the rabbit down the hall, until they reached a smaller door. Upon entering it, they find themselves in a big room with bizarre furniture. The group spotted the little rabbit going into a small door with a giant doorknob at the edge of the room. Sora and Maka walked over to the doorknob and kneeled.

"How did he get so small?" Sora asked.

"Good question." Maka said.

"No, you're simply too big." The doorknob said which shocked the group. Wait… It TALKS and it's ALIVE!?

"You're alive!" Lucy said with a surprised tone as the doorknob yawned.

"Must you be so loud? You woke me up." The doorknob said.

"Good morning." Goofy said with a smile.

"Good night! I need a bit more sleep." The doorknob said, as it yawned again.

"Wait! Before you go to sleep, can you please tell us how to grow small?" Maka asked as she leaned closer towards the doorknob.

"Why don't you try the bottle…" The doorknob suggested and the group looked to see a table rising from the ground with two bottles – one with red and one with blue on it. "…over there?"

"Which one will shrink us?" Maka asked.

"Try the blue one." Levy suggested.

"We might have a little problem." Sora said.

"What kind of problem exactly?" Lucy asked.

"The doorknob's asleep and I doubt the door is opened. How are we going to follow the rabbit now?" Sora said and the gang couldn't help… but agree with Sora.

"Sora has a point. Let's search the room. There must be another way to follow the rabbit." Maka suggested and all of them started to look around.

A few seconds later, Lucy spotted something that caught her eye – there was some kind of hole hidden behind the bed!

"I think I found our way to the rabbit!" Lucy called out to them. She pushed the bed into the wall to which the hidden hole was revealed.

"Nice job, Lucy!" Maka said with a grin.

"Think nothing of it! Now, let's find our rabbit!" Lucy said and the group drank from the blue bottle. They shrunk to the size of little mice and were now on top of the table.

"It worked! We're like tiny cute mice!" Levy said with a cute smile on her face.

"Don't celebrate yet, Levy! We've got company!" Maka said as Heartless started to appear around them. The group defeated them easily and continued following the little rabbit through the secret hole that Lucy discovered.

The group arrived at a small garden where they saw black and red cards standing in their way. They moved aside and lined up in an orderly fashion to reveal a girl with long, thick blonde hair which was tied by a black ribbon, she wears a blue dress with a white pinafore, with white stockings and black shoes standing on a podium in a giant hedge maze which was shaped just like a court room. It seems there was some kind of trial going on. But what could it be about? How did it involve the girl?

The white rabbit that they saw from before climbed up to a higher stand, pulled out a yellow trumpet and blew it.

"Court is now in session!" The rabbit said.

"I'm on trial? But why?" The young girl asked, but was ignored.

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" The rabbit announced pointing at the mean-looking woman who had black hair tied into a bun wearing a red and black dress with a golden crown on top of her head and a heart-shaped stick in her hand. She was currently sitting on the top bench in the courtroom.

"This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is… because, I say so, that's why!" The Queen of Hearts said harshly.

" _Wait… The Queen is framing the poor girl because she says so? What an evil selfish bitch."_ Maka angrily thought to herself.

"That is so unfair!" The girl said.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?" The Queen of Hearts asked her.

" _Like: Your Majesty, you are a cruel selfish creature with no heart whatsoever."_ Maka thought to herself.

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong!" The girl said.

" _Of course, you've done nothing wrong! The Queen is just a big old hag!"_ Maka thought, as she defended the girl in her mind.

The rabbit gasped, while the Queen glared at her, as the little girl continued to defend herself. "You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so… so mean!"

The Bitch Queen got angry and yelled at her, as she slammed her fists on the bench. "Silence! You dare defy me?"

"Guys, I'm about ready to go and teach that "Queen of Hearts" some manners and save that little girl. Who's with me?" Maka asked.

"I'm going along with you, Maka." Sora said.

"Count me and Levy as well. I'm also ready to go and kick Miss Bitch Queen in the ass." Lucy said and Levy nodded.

Donald, on the hand said. "Yeah, but the-"

"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy said.

"Goofy. That's Meddling!" Levy corrected him as she pointed her finger at Goofy's face.

"Oh, yeah. Ah-hyuck! And that's against the rules." Goofy said.

"Goofy, I know what the rules are. But, we can't run away from this! The poor girl will die without our help." Maka said.

"The court finds the defendant…" The Queen started as she raised her heart-shaped stick.

"Guilty as charged!" The Queen said and the girl gasped.

"For the crimes of assault and the attempted theft of my heart…" The Queen said, as Sora and Maka glared at her.

"Off with her head!" She yelled as the cards stood up to attention all around her.

"No! No! Oh, please!" The poor girl begged. All right! Enough is enough!

"HEY!" Sora yelled as he ran towards the Queen.

"LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU HEARTLESS HAG!" Maka yelled as she ran towards the Queen as well.

The rest of the group followed them – no matter what happened, they had orders to stick close to the chosen Keyblade Wielders – even if it involved crashing a court case.

"Who are you? How dare you interfere with my court?" The Queen yelled at them angrily.

"Here's a better question – who made you Queen and who gave you the right to execute a poor girl without any evidence?" Maka asked.

Unfortunately, that question pissed off the Queen so much, that she yelled at her furiously. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A WAY, YOU FLAT-CHESTED BITCH!?"

At that moment, everybody except Maka and the Queen gasped in shocked. Maka Albarn… was called… a… FLAT-CHESTED BITCH!? This time, Maka's patience reached a boiling point…

"Maka…" She started, as she pulled out a book from out of nowhere… "…CHOP!"…She finished, as she slammed the book onto the Queen's head. Everybody had opened mouths and shocked looks on their faces, even the young blonde-haired girl. The Queen was lying unconscious on the bench with a bloody fountain coming from her head. Everybody learned something that day – Never piss off Maka!

" _Never annoy her or piss her off!"_ The Card Soldiers thought to themselves.

" _Oh, dear! She's scarier than the Queen herself!"_ The rabbit thought to himself.

" _The poor girl! The Queen of Hearts shouldn't have said those vulgar words in front of her!"_ The young girl thought to herself.

" _My God… She's beautiful when she's angry."_ Sora thought to himself with a smile on his face.

" _Mental note – agree with everything she says or else!"_ Donald thought to himself with a scared expression.

" _Gawrsh! I'm scared!"_ Goofy thought to himself.

" _Jesus Christ, Maka! That was amazing! I'm impressed!"_ Lucy thought to herself.

" _You did well, Maka. The Queen got what she deserved!"_ Levy thought to herself.

Maka calmed down and turned her attention towards the white rabbit. "I'm really sorry that I got mad, but she was asking for it."

"Actually, miss…" The white rabbit began.

"Maka. Maka Albarn." Maka introduced herself.

"Yes. Miss Albarn, we offer our humble apologies for what the Queen said. The Cards and I – we just follow the Queen's orders and that's that." The rabbit said.

"I understand. But, please… Let me and my group go out and prove the young girl's innocence. Please…" Maka begged with a sad look.

"Of course. Very well. You have permission to go out and gather the evidence necessary for the freedom of the girl called Alice. However, we must keep Alice in our prison cage until you return." The white rabbit said.

"Very well. We accept." Maka said.

Alice was put in a prison cage next to the bench where the unconscious Queen still laid in a bloody pool.

"You have all the time in the world to gather as much evidence as possible for Alice's freedom. Report back here once you are done. Good luck!" The white rabbit said.

"Don't worry. We'll get you out of there!" Maka said with a smile to the imprison Alice.

"Thank you! Good luck on your search!" Alice wished them.

"Lucy, Levy." Maka turned her attention towards the two other teenage girls. "Can you stay here and keep an eye on things? Mainly – the Bitch Queen herself." She said and the two nodded.

"Don't worry, Maka. You can count on us." Lucy said.

"Fake Queen won't cause any more trouble. Don't worry." Levy said.

"Thanks, girls!" Maka said and then turned her attention towards Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Let's go get our evidence and fast."

"Right!" Sora said.

The group arrived at a strange forest called – The Lotus Forest. As they looked around, they noticed a cat's face appearing out of thin air – the weird part was that the cat was smiling mischievously! It bounced around the area, until it rested atop a large tree stump. However, they noticed something else – the cat's body was standing on top of the head! Really weird! The body was lined with pink and dark purple stripes. It stepped off and placed its head back on its body while grinning mischievously.

"Who are you?" Donald yelled at the cat.

"Who, indeed? Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!" The cat said.

"Do you happen to know who the culprit is?" Maka asked.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers – but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness." The cat said, as he disappeared into thin air.

"Wait!" Sora called out to him.

"They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. There are four pieces of evidence in all. There are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all." The Cheshire Cat explained.

"Can we even trust you?" Maka asked, as the cat appeared once again.

"To trust, or not to trust? I trust you'll decide!" The cat said and then it disappeared.

Sighing, Maka said. "Let's just find those evidence and fast."

"Right." Sora said and all of them started looking around.

The first evidence which was called – Footprints was pretty easy to find – it was hidden near a large flower. The second clue which was called – Stench was found in the big room that they drank the blue bottle from – on top of the stove near the two burners. They returned to the Lotus Forest where they were ambushed by Heartless. After disposing of them, they travelled further into the forest where they discovered the third piece of evidence called – Antenna on top of a lily pad – with the help of a boulder that they climbed up on. The final piece of evidence which was called – Claw Marks they found in the big room once again on a nearby wooden ledge next to the faucet that was sticking out of the wall. After collecting the last piece of evidence, The Cheshire Cat appeared on the faucet with that smile of his.

"Well, look what you've found. Nice going." He congratulated them.

"Yep, it was very easy." Maka said with a smile.

"Now we can save Alice." Sora said with a grin.

"Don't be so sure! She may be innocent, but what about you?" The cat asked them.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked confusingly.

"I won't tell. But I'll give you something." The cat said, as he gave them some kind of spell and disappeared.

"Donald, care to tell us what this spell is?" Maka asked.

"Well, it's the Blizzard spell – you both can cast Ice Magic now." Donald explained.

"Good to know. Now, let's save Alice!" Maka said and all of them nodded.

The group arrived at the garden and noticed that the Queen had awoken from her little "attack" from Maka.

Said girl walked over to the Bitch Queen and asked with a smirk. "Learn your lesson yet, Queen of Hearts?"

The Queen gave her a furious glare and said. "The rabbit told me that you went to find evidence of Alice's freedom. You'd best not annoy me now, girl. If you attack me once more, I will literally chop of your head and make a good trophy out of it. Be grateful that I'm in a good mood…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Maka said sarcastically and walked over to Alice, Lucy and Levy.

"You got the evidence for Alice's freedom?" Lucy asked her.

"Yep, we're ready to get this show on the air." Maka said.

"Good. Let's get started." Levy said.

The group got together and walked over to one of the Card Soldiers. "Miss Albarn and Mister Sora. Are you ready to present your evidence before the queen?"

They nodded and said. "Yes, we are ready."

"Very well. Step up to the podium and good luck – you'll need it." The Soldier said.

A few seconds later, Maka and Sora stood up at the Defendant's table while Donald, Goofy, Lucy and Levy were in separate boxes.

"Now, show me what you've found." The Queen demanded.

Maka and Sora presented their evidence, but Queen Bitch was still not impressed with their effort.

"Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed. Cards! Bring forth my evidence!" The Queen said.

The guards bring out a fifth box onto the evidence table, but unfortunately much to Sora and Maka's confusion – the boxes were shuffled randomly.

"Hmm, checking all five would only be a waste of time. All right, then. Choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence." The queen said with a smirk.

"What!?" Sora said with an angry look on his face.

"Are you serious right now!? After all the trouble we went to collect them!?" Maka said with a glare directed at her.

"Sorry, my dear. But that is how we do things in Wonderland. You either pick or you lose both of your heads. Enjoy." The queen said with the smirk still plastered on her face.

Maka and Sora just sighed. There was no point in arguing with this Queen of Hearts.

"Maka, I don't know which box to pick. I don't want you to lose your head or Alice's. I'm afraid right now."

"Sora…" Maka put a hand on his shoulder and she smiled at him. "Don't worry. If anything happens, I promise to stand by your side at all times. Please, just don't be sad. For me, okay?" Maka asked him.

He looked at her and he smiled his goofy grin. "Okay, I won't be sad. Did you make your choice?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, we'll choose the middle one." Maka said.

"Alright." Sora said.

They both turned their attention the Queen of Hearts and said. "We choose the middle box."

"Really? Is this your choice?" The queen asked with an evil smirk on her face.

"Yeah, this is our choice." Maka and Sora said at the same time.

"Now we shall see who the real culprit is." The queen said.

Upon opening the box, a soldier Heartless was revealed.

The queen had a shocked look on her face. "What in the world was that?" She asked shocked.

Maka smirked at her and said. "There's your evidence, Queenie."

Sora smirked at her as well and said. "Alice is innocent. Let her go."

The Queen's furious face returned and she yelled. "Silence! I'm the law here! Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!"

"That's crazy!" Donald yelled.

"Yeah, your law sucks!" Levy yelled as well.

"Hey, Sora. Take a look at Queenie over here." Maka said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, Maka. She may look like a scary individual. But… deep down inside, she's nothing more than a cowardly wuss!" Sora said with a smirk on his face as well.

Those comments pissed off the Queen very much. "THAT'S IT! GUARDS, OFF WITH ALL OF THEIR HEADS!"

The hedges and podium disappeared, as a crank tower appeared from the ground. One of the cards turned the crank and raised Alice's cage.

Maka and Sora took out their Keyblades, as the rest of the gang joined them.

"Alright, that's it!" Maka said.

"Let's dance, Cards!" Sora said.

At that moment, all of the cards started attacking them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And… We are done with Part 1 of the first world - Wonderland in Chains of Destiny. Next part will be the Trickmaster Battle and then we are off onto the next world – The Olympus Coliseum.
> 
> I been you weren't expecting the surprise! The moment Maka was called a flat-chested bitch by the Queen of Hearts was the perfect moment for our first Maka-Chop! To be truthful – I like the White Rabbit and the Cards a little better than Queen Bitch herself. If you asked me, she deserved it. Hopefully, you all won't be mad for the way I changed the storyline a little bit – I know in the game that Queen of Hearts gives you the order to go find the evidence need for Alice's freedom, but I needed to change it. Just, don't be mad. Please.
> 
> Anyways, that's all from me for now! Enjoy this next chapter of a two-parter Wonderland and expect Part 2 very soon.
> 
> See ya!


	9. Chapter 8: Wonderland - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rocco151 here! It's time we wrap up Wonderland for good with Part 2 – The Battle against the Trickmaster…
> 
> Oh, boy – I know this will be a good battle… Especially, all the times I got killed and had to restart all over in order to beat him. God, I so hated that boss.
> 
> Anyways, expect something shocking about the Queen of Hearts and in the end. Trust me – you'll expect the unexpected.
> 
> Alright, let's get started – I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater nor Fairy Tail – They are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 8: Wonderland – Part 2

"What's the plan, Maka?" Sora asked her.

"The two of us will attack the crank tower, while Lucy, Levy, Donald and Goofy distract the cards." Maka said and then looked at Lucy. "Can you do that for us – you get the easy work, we get the hard work."

Lucy nodded and said. "Don't worry about us, Maka. A few cards won't be able to stop us. Focus on the tower and leave the dirty work to us."

"CARDS, ATTACK ALL OF THEM!" The Bitch Queen ordered. The card soldiers saluted and began to attack them.

However, Maka and Sora just avoided fighting them all and focused all of their efforts on destroying the crank tower.

Meanwhile Lucy, Levy, Donald and Goofy were doing their best to keep the cards focused on them instead of Sora and Maka. They didn't draw the attention of every card, however. Some of them were attacking Maka and Sora.

Lucy, suddenly got an idea in her head. "Levy, can you cast Solid Script: Hole? We might be able to trap all of the cards that are following us." Lucy said and Levy nodded.

"Yeah, I can do that. Stand back all of you." Levy said and she turned her attention towards the attacking card soldiers that were following her.

Making a gesture with her right hand, she wrote the word – HOLE in the ground and as soon as the cards stepped up, they immediately fell into the trap.

"Nice work, Levy!" Lucy said with a grin.

"No prob, Lucy!" Levy said with a smile.

"You were great!" Donald said.

"Gawrsh! Nice work!" Goofy said with a gentle smile.

"Guys! A little help here?" Maka yelled. They turned their attention towards the chosen wielders – to their surprise, only Maka was keeping the cards at bay. Sora, himself was destroying the crank tower.

The gang ran straight towards the Keyblade Wielders in order to help them. Soon, all of the cards were knocked out and the group focused on destroying the tower.

"Let's finish this!" Sora said.

"Right!" Maka said.

The group started attacking the crank tower. Sora and Maka delivered very strong hits from their Keyblades, while Donald casts Fire from his staff. Goofy bashed it with his shield, while Lucy and Levy were hitting the tower with their fists and their legs – to their surprise – the tower was very fragile and easily breakable.

After a couple of seconds, the group had finally destroyed the entire tower. It shattered into pieces and the flamingo head which was holding Alice's cage fell to the ground.

The group, the guards and the queen turned their attention towards the cage. Sora and Maka ran towards the cage, but when the red curtain was pulled back… Alice was gone! It was just like a vanishing magic trick!

"Alice!" Maka said with a shocked tone.

"She's gone!" Sora said with a shocked tone as well.

"She must've gotten kidnapped while we were fighting." Donald said.

The Queen got angry and yelled, as she slammed her fists onto the bench. "You fools!"

"Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!" The Queen ordered and the guards started running in all directions – like clowns at a circus. The group laughed at their idiocy and silliness.

"Hey, Queenie. What an amazing group of guards you have." Maka said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, just like those crazy clowns you see in the circus." Sora said with a cocky grin.

The Queen got furious and said. "You six are really beginning to annoy me now. You'd better leave before I really lose my temper and chop all of your heads off."

Maka rolled her eyes and said with a sarcastic tone in her voice. "Oh, aren't you scary… Come on, guys. Let's leave Queenie alone before she "chops off" our heads…" They all nodded with amusing smiles on their faces and left the hedged courtroom.

Arriving back at the Lotus Forest, they noticed a flower sneezing a rock which lands near the pond. Unexpectedly, the Cheshire Cat appears once again on top of the rock standing on its front legs.

"Hey, cat. Have you seen Alice by any chance?" Maka asked the grinning feline.

"Alice, no. Shadows, yes!" The cat said.

"Where did they go?" Goofy asked.

"This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room!" The cat said, as it disappeared into thin air once again.

"Okay, this place is really getting on my nerves." Maka said with an angry tone.

"I'm getting mad as well." Sora said with a glare.

Heartless returned once again to take the Keyblade Wielders' hearts, however the group defeated them and continued walking further through the forest. Upon arriving, they see a large table with different chairs. Teapots and dinnerware were lined on the table and on the edge of it – a picture was hanged. On it, there were two people – a man with a green hat wearing a suit and brown hare wearing a suit as well. They had sad expressions on their face.

There was also a small hut with a door leading to who knows where. Under normal circumstances, the group would have sat on the chairs to relax for a little. But, right now… They had a job to do.

"What's going on here? Is somebody throwing a party?" Sora asked.

"I don't know exactly." Maka said.

"Maybe the Heartless were here too!" Goofy suggested.

"It's a possibility, but I'm willing to bet my money that Alice is in the hut!" Lucy said.

"Let's check it out." Levy said and the group nodded.

They opened the door to the hut and entered. Soon, they found themselves back in the big room where the hare walked through the little door – however, it turns out… they were on top of the celling!

"Wait, we're back in the big room?" Maka said.

"Yeah, but look up into the sky!" Sora said and they all looked up. To their surprise, they saw the lower floor… That could mean one thing…

"How are we standing on the celling?" Lucy asked.

"Maka was right. This place is really getting annoying and weird." Donald said.

Just then, the Cheshire Cat returned, much to the group's annoyance.

"Cat, you're really starting to annoy me with your disappearing act." Maka said with a glare directed at the grinning feline.

He ignored her and continued speaking. "They're hiding somewhere. And the momeraths outgrabe. Want to find the shadows? Try turning the lights on." The cat said and disappeared once again.

"It's official – I want to remove the grin from his mouth." Maka said with a threatening tone.

"I agree with Maka. He's become more of a nuisance than help. And how are we exactly supposed to turn on the lights?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe we need to get up those two stands where the lamps are?" Sora suggested, as he pointed towards the stands with the lamps on them.

"Sora, you're a genius! Let's go!" Maka said with a grin and the group went towards the first stand.

Sora jumped onto the first stand and lit the first lamp. The cat returned once again on the second one.

"It's too dim. Make it brighter." The cat said.

"What next?" Maka asked.

"One more lamp that you need to light." The cat said and it disappeared.

Maka jumped onto the second stand and lit the second lamp. The cat reappeared once again.

"All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadows might go after that doorknob, too." The cat said and disappeared.

"The doorknob? What's it got to do with this?" Maka asked.

"Maka, I could be wrong… But, I think there's more to that sleeping doorknob than meets the eye. Let's check it out just in case." Sora suggested.

"Well… It couldn't hurt to have a look I suppose. Alright, let's check it out." Maka said.

The group left the hut, returned to the Queen's courtyard and made it back to the big room. Upon arriving, they saw the Cheshire Cat on the table.

"You know something, cat? I'm starting to believe that your clues to Alice's location and the shadows are sending us on a wild goose chase throughout this crazy world." Maka said with an angry look on her face, however, the cat ignored her.

"You'll have a better view from higher up." The cat said.

The group got up on the table and the cat turned its attention towards them.

"Alright, cat. Where are the shadows?" Maka asked.

"The shadows should be here soon." The cat replied, as he tapped his toes on the table.

"Alright. So… Where are they?" Lucy asked.

"Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!" The cat said, as he pointed towards the sky.

"What does that even mean?" Maka asked.

"I think he meant that in the sky!" Levy said, as she and the other looked in the air.

To their shock, they saw a new kind of Heartless appear from upside down to which it landed on its large pointed boots. It had a red and black pattern top, a red body, black folded arms, black shoulder pads and purple open legs. Its arms were unfolded and from them two giant matches appeared. The big Heartless started juggling them.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. Be very careful, Sora!" Maka said and he nodded.

Maka and Sora leaped off the table and started attacking the Heartless. After a few hits from both Keyblades, it got knocked out.

"It's out for a couple of seconds! Now's our chance!" Maka yelled and the group started attacking the Heartless. However, a few seconds later – it got up from its feet and raised its matches. He slammed the table and send it flattened into the floor.

"Oh, come on!" Sora said with an annoyed tone.

"That's cheating!" Maka said with an annoyed tone as well.

"Don't give up yet, you two!" Donald yelled as he casted Blizzard from his wand.

Nodding, the two continued hitting the big Heartless a few times, until it got stunned again.

"Alright, here we go! Attack!" Sora yelled and all of them started attacking the Heartless.

A few seconds later, the Big Heartless got up and walked over to the stove.

"What's it doing?" Lucy asked.

To their shock, the Heartless turned on the stove and lit the sticks. They were now on fire completely.

"What!?" Maka said with a shocked tone.

"That's not fair!" Sora said with a shocked tone as well.

"Don't worry! I've got this!" Levy said, as she made another gesture with hands and wrote the word – WATER in the air. Soon, water was sent flying towards the big Heartless which completely socked him and burned out the flaming sticks.

"Good work, Levy!" Maka said with a smile.

"Yeah, nice work Levy!" Lucy said with a grin.

"No problem, you two. Let's finish this quick!" Levy said and all of them nodded.

The group ran towards the Heartless and started hitting it again. Once again, it was stunned for a few seconds and the gang continued hitting it. The Big Heartless got up and lit the sticks once again. The gang quickly got away, but the giant monster was firing fireballs from the sticks directed towards the group. Goofy managed to block them with his shield, Lucy and Levy successfully dodged them, Sora and Maka both cast Blizzard on the sticks which put out the fires, however Donald was the only one who got hurt in the process and was knocked out.

"Lucy! Tell me you've got a good idea to knock him down!" Maka begged.

"Yeah!" Lucy yelled as she took out her whip and swung it like a lasso. She grabbed the left leg with it and pushed him onto the ground. He was stunned for good this time.

"Alright, good job Lucy!" Maka said with a grin.

"Shall we finish this?" Lucy asked with a smirk on her face.

"Let's." Sora said and all of them started attacking the now completely stunned Heartless.

After delivering many hits from Maka and Sora's Keyblades, Donald and Goofy's staff and shield and Lucy and Levy's punches and fists – the Heartless was finally defeated for good.

It attempted to stand up, but it couldn't get up due to its injuries from the group's attacks. It fell to the ground and just like the Heartless from Traverse Town – a gigantic heart floated from its' torso and soon it disappeared along with the big monster.

"We did it!" Maka celebrated happily.

"Your damn right we did! Maka, you were so amazing out there!" Sora said with a smile on his face.

"Actually, we owe our teammates a big thank you for helping us in the battle against the Big Heartless. Lucy, Levy, Donald, Goofy – thank you for helping us." Maka said with a smile.

"No problem, Maka!" Lucy said with a smile.

"Friends stick up for each other!" Levy said with a grin.

"Yep!" Donald said.

"That's right!" Goofy said.

Unfortunately, the happy celebration was interrupted by a sudden hand clap. The group turned around and to their shock, they saw the Queen of Hearts standing on top of the stove with an evil smile on her face.

"Oh, please excuse me. I didn't mean to interrupt your little congratulations. Go on, go on…" The queen said and the group glared at her.

"So, you're the one who summoned all those Heartless!" Maka accused her.

"Sharp girl. I have to admit – out of all the people that the Keyblades could have chosen… It had to be you two. Sora and Maka Albarn." The queen said, which shocked Maka and Sora completely. How did she know who they were?

"You don't think I know about the existence of the Keyblade and the outside worlds? Oh, trust me dear children… I know exactly who you two are." The queen said.

"Alright, enough bullshit! Why did you sent that big Heartless against us? And where is Alice?" Maka demanded.

"The Princess of Heart is now in Maleficent and Roman's clutches. The reason I sent that Heartless after you was to buy enough time for the rest of my allies to take Alice away. I won't tell you where she is, however." The queen said with a smirk on her face.

"You better tell us before we seriously hurt you!" Maka threatened her as the rest of the group took out their weapons and prepared for battle.

"Humph. Look at yourself, Maka Albarn. You wish to be just like your mother, but the truth is you're still just a child. The same applies for young Sora over there." The queen pointed her finger towards the teenage boy.

"How do you know about me and my mother?" Maka asked her.

"I've met Kami Albarn before… In the past, before Alice came to Wonderland. The rest of this story I won't say anymore. You'll find out the truth soon enough. I wonder though… Will you have the courage to find out the truth about your family?" The Queen said.

"Whatever your allies are planning, Maka and I will stop you!" Sora declared.

"Go ahead and try, boy. You have already lost. We have won." The Queen said as she snapped her fingers and corridor of darkness was created. She walked through it and soon it closed leaving the group all alone in the big room.

"My mother… she kept… family secrets… from me?" Maka said with disbelief in her voice. What kind of secret did her mother kept all these years and how did it concerned her entire family?

"Maka, are you okay?" Sora asked her calmly as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"No, Sora! I'm not okay! I can't believe this! My mother never kept any secrets from me and now this… I'm not okay!" Maka yelled at him with an angry tone in her voice.

"Okay, I'm sorry for asking you. I'll leave you alone." Sora said, as he started walking towards the rest of his group.

"No!" Maka yelled as she grabbed him very quickly and pulled him into a hug, much to Sora's shock.

"Sora, I'm so sorry for yelling at you! You're not to blame here – I'm the one who should be asking for an apology! Please, don't be sad!" Maka said, as tears started coming from her eyes.

Sora chuckled. "Maka… What did I say about you crying?" He said, as he pulled himself away from her and wiped her tears.

"No more crying in my presence. I want you to be strong and brave or else I won't be happy. We don't want that now, do we?" Sora asked her.

Maka shook her head. "No, we don't."

"That's right. So…" Sora said and then gave her a warm hug once again. "No more crying, okay? Be brave and strong for me." He said and she nodded with a gentle smile on her face.

" _Sora… You're such a naïve, but beautiful and kind boy. I want to keep fighting besides you. I want to help you in any way I can – as a good friend… No! As a normal person, I promise you."_ Maka thought to herself, as she continued hugging him.

Meanwhile Lucy, Levy, Donald and Goofy were watching the two Keyblade Wielders while discussing something about Maka and Sora.

"Cute pair, huh?" Lucy asked Levy quietly.

"Yeah, hope they confess to each other very soon." Levy said quietly.

"What would you suggest for the pairing names?" Donald asked quietly.

"How about – Soka or Mara?" Lucy said quietly.

"Gawrsh, I prefer Soka. How 'bout you, guys?" Goofy asked them quietly.

"Soka, as well." Lucy said quietly.

"Me too." Levy said quietly.

"Count me on that name as well." Donald said quietly.

They giggled very quietly, so that they made sure that the group didn't hear about what they were discussing.

After Maka and Sora let go of each other, they walked back towards the rest of their companions. After a few seconds, they heard a voice coming from behind them. They turned around to see the doorknob yawning.

"What a racket! How's a doorknob to get any sleep?" The doorknob asked.

"How can you even get any sleep?" Maka asked.

It yawned again, however the mouth started to get wider. They looked inside and saw what looked like to be a Keyhole. Light shined from both Maka and Sora's Keyblades and two beams were unleashed at the open doorknob's mouth. Soon, the group heard a locking sound as the doorknob closed its' mouth.

"What was that?" Levy asked.

"You heard it as well. Something must have closed." Lucy said.

The group noticed a small green object falling to the ground in front of them, shining.

"This gummi ain't like the others. No, sir." Goofy said.

"Let's keep it. It might be important later on." Lucy suggested.

"Good idea, Lucy. Okay, I'll hold onto to it." Donald said.

He picked up the gummi block and put it in his pocket. Just then, the Cheshire Cat appeared once again behind them.

"Splendid. You're quite the heroes. If you are looking for Alice, then you already know where she is. Off with the Queen and the shadows, into darkness." The cat said and disappeared with the grin still plastered on his face.

"Can't believe we didn't even try to save her…" Sora said with a sad look on his face.

"Don't worry, Sora. We'll find and save her somehow." Maka reassured him.

"She's probably on another world." Lucy suggested.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get on our ships and go find her!" Donald said.

The group returned to the Rabbit Hole and boarded their ships to travel to the next world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And… We have finally completed the first world for Chains of Destiny – Wonderland! At last! We can move on to the second world – Olympus Coliseum. Yay! Also, the next world will be a full part – not 2 parts.
> 
> Also, surprise for RWBY Fans – you'll get to see someone else besides Cloud fighting against Sora and Maka. Who can it be I wonder? Stick around and find out! Also, next chapter – a revelation about Maka's mother's past will be revealed – especially when Phil is involved.
> 
> Anyways, I'm off for now! I leave you to read this final part of Wonderland and I eagerly await for your reviews, faves and follows! Until next time, my dear readers! Stay fresh!
> 
> Bye!


	10. Chapter 9: A New Keyblade Wielder?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back, my readers! Welcome to the next chapter of Chains of Destiny. However, this won't be set in the Olympus Coliseum – instead, another Dive to the Heart sequence will commence. In Chapter 4 of Twilight Town's Wielder – I mentioned that one of the Fairy Tail girls will become a Keyblade Wielder and fight alongside Maka. The girl has been chosen and it will be revealed in this chapter – not in the Author's Notes.
> 
> On a side note, to answer our mysterious guest's question – Yes, the rest of the Fairy Tail characters will appear, but not in the first story – the story set in the second game.
> 
> Alright, sit back tight and get ready to see who becomes a new Keybearer in the story! I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor Soul Eater or Fairy Tail – they are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima. Let's get started!

Chapter 9: A New Keyblade Wielder?

The gang left Wonderland completely and began thinking about where they should go next.

"So, what's our next world going to be?" Maka asked the boys on the screen.

"Well, there are two worlds that we still need to visit. The first one is very close to Wonderland. However, the second one is very far – close to Traverse Town. Where should we go?" Sora asked on the screen.

"Well, here is what we should do – I suggest that we go to the world that is close to Traverse Town, first. We will go to the third world once we are done with that one. Ok with you, boys?" Maka asked and the boys nodded on the screen.

"Alright. Might take a little while – possibly… two hours at best." Donald said.

"Two hours, huh? Seems like a long time…" Lucy said and Maka nodded.

"Don't worry. We'll be there before we know it. I'm turning off the screen for now." Sora said.

"Okay, Sora! Notify us when we arrive at the world that is close to Traverse Town." Maka said and Sora nodded. The screen disconnected after that call.

"Ah, some peace and quiet." Maka said, as she leaned in her chair.

"Say, Maka. I was wondering… can you tell me and Levy what your world is like?" Lucy asked her.

"Sure. What would you like to know exactly?" Maka asked them.

"Well, just the important information." Levy said to her.

"Alright… So, let me get started on where I come from… No interruptions, okay?" Maka asked them and the girls nodded.

"The place where I used to live was called Death City, Nevada. It was ruled by a powerful entity known as Lord Death or The Grim Reaper. Now at this point – you two would probably be saying – Wow, now that is a load of bullshit. But, it's not. It's the whole truth. You believe me, right girls?" Maka asked them.

Lucy nodded and said. "Don't worry. We believe you. We've seen some very interesting things on our world as well."

Maka looked at her with a surprised look. "Really? Your world has something similar like ours?" She asked her.

"Yep, you can both trust us at this point. Every day, we get ourselves into different adventures." Levy said.

"I see. Interesting… Anyways, let's continue – in this city, there was a massive academy that was built by Lord Death himself – we call it the D.W.M.A. or Death Weapon Meister Academy." Maka explained to them.

"I've got a question – what are Weapons and Meisters?" Lucy asked her.

"That is a very good question, Lucy. Allow me to explain that one – a weapon is a person who has the ability to transform into different weapons namely – swords, spears, guns, etc. A meister is the person who wields these weapons and uses them for combat or training purposes." Maka explained to them.

Lucy and Levy's eyes widened with surprise. A person is able to transform into a weapon? No way!

"That sounds a little too fictional if you ask me. No offence, Maka." Lucy said.

"None taken. Don't worry about it – a normal person wouldn't believe in this information either." Maka told them.

"Tell us something, Maka. Is it possible to become a weapon?" Levy asked her.

Maka nodded and said. "Yep, it is possible – however, it's not easy becoming a weapon. First, you need to have weapon blood in you and second – you need to make sure that your soul is very strong."

Lucy was confused at this. "The soul? That exists?" She asked Maka.

"Yep. The soul is the reason the D.W.M.A. was formed." Maka told them.

"Let me guess – your school was formed, so it could protect the rest of humanity and their souls, right?" Lucy asked her and Maka nodded with surprise.

"You sure know a lot about the D.W.M.A. – are you a student there, Maka?" Levy asked her.

"Yep! In fact – I'm the hero that saved the world from complete destruction at the hands of the Kishin – Asura." Maka said with a grin to which Lucy and Levy were surprised.

"Woah! Now, that's impressive." Lucy complimented her.

"Yep. But, let me ask you something Maka. These monsters that are called Kishin… Are they the bad souls or something?" Levy asked her and Maka nodded.

"Yep, to be more precise… they are the corrupted souls. People who were once humans, but became monsters in the end." Maka explained to them.

Lucy's eyes widen with surprise. "Wow. It's getting really interesting. Can you tell us more?" She asked her.

Maka started to yawn just like a lion. "Maybe later… Since, it's a two hour drive – I'd like to get some sleep before we arrive at the next world." She said.

"Of course. Even heroes need to take a nap, every once in a while. Get some rest, Maka. We'll wake you when we arrive." Levy said and Maka nodded.

"Thanks, girls. I owe you one…" Maka said and she closed her eyes.

After Maka fell asleep, Levy yawned like a lion as well. Lucy took notice of this and asked. "You okay, Levy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I need to hit the sack as well for the next two hours. You keep driving the ship and tell me and Maka when we get there. Okay?" Levy asked and Lucy nodded.

"Okay, Levy. If you need anything, you know I'm here to help." Lucy said, as she gave her friend a warm hug and a kiss on the head.

"Thanks, Lucy…" Levy said, as she leaned in her chair and closed her eyes – she fell asleep, a few minutes later.

**(In the Dive to the Heart… - Levy's POV…)**

Huh, where am I? I was falling… Falling straight into darkness… Where am I? This isn't the Gummi Ship that I'm on with Maka and Lucy. Where am I exactly?

Eventually, my feet touched something solid. I looked down and noticed that I was standing on some kind platform with the color yellow – but what shocked me that most was the person that was displayed on it – my best friend Lucy who was looking asleep and around her were her Celestial Spirits.

" _Where am I exactly?"_ I asked nobody.

" _So much to do, so little time…"_ An unknown voice from somewhere said which startled me.

" _Who's there? Show yourself!"_ I demanded.

" _Calm yourself, my child. Take your time, don't be afraid…"_ The voice said to me.

" _I'm not afraid…"_ I said.

" _The door is still shut. You need to unlock it."_ The voice told me.

" _Door? What door?"_ I asked confusingly.

" _Now, step forward. Can you do it?"_ The voice asked me.

I looked at my feet, not sure what I should do in this situation. Eventually, I made up my mind and started walking forward. However, when I reached the middle, the ground started shaking again. I looked at my left and saw a pedestal rise from the ground. On it, there was a sword with a silver blade and blue handle.

" _Power sleeps within you…"_ The voice returned to me.

I looked at my right and noticed another pedestal rising from the ground this time – it had a red and black shield with our guild logo! Now, that's really strange!

" _If you give it form…"_ The voice said to me.

I looked at the middle and noticed that another pedestal had risen from the ground this time – it had a staff with a green handle and on the top - again there was our guild's logo only with a pink coloring.

" _It will give you strength. Choose well."_ The voice told me.

After a few minutes of thinking which weapon I should choose exactly… I ran towards for the staff and picked it up. After all, I am a wizard.

" _The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the weapon you choose?"_ The voice asked me and I nodded.

" _Yes. I choose this weapon."_ I said to the voice.

At that moment, the weapon disappeared from my hand. What the hell? Why did it disappear?

" _Your path is set. Now… What will you give in exchange?"_ The voice asked me. Wait. I have to give up something as well…? Alright, mysterious voice… What should I give up…? Ah, I've got it! I ran straight for the sword and picked it up.

" _The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You give up this power?"_ The voice asked me and I nodded.

" _Yes."_ I said to the voice. Just like with the staff, the sword disappeared from my hands. Okay, now that is weird…

" _You've chosen the power of the mystic. You've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you've chosen?"_ The voice asked me and I nodded.

" _Yes. This is what I want."_ I said to the unknown voice. Suddenly, the ground started shaking and the pedestals were sinking into the platform. To my relief, the shaking stopped after that. However to my horror, I noticed that the glass platform started to shatter and soon I fell into darkness once again.

After a couple of seconds, I landed on another glass platform. When I looked down, I noticed that it had a red and dark blue coloring. There were a couple of evil looking eyes and a purple S which looked like a cog part to me, there were also strange symbols of what looked like to be resembling a heart. However, what caught my interest the most was the person in the picture. This boy looked just like Sora! However, this boy had black spiky hair and was wearing some kind of black and red bodysuit. In his hand, he was holding a strange dark looking Keyblade – the teeth and the head were black with a red outline. The handle and guard looked just like the teeth, while the shaft was colored with a copper-colored gear in the center with two intersecting black chains wrapped around it. There were two more chains wrapped around the base of the shaft in a similar fashion. Another thing that caught my interest was that one of those evil eyes were located in the head of the blade and embedded in the hilt. The Keychain, however was comprised of three small, copper gear and the end charm looked like a cog which resembled an S.

Just then, the staff which I held in my hands earlier appeared once again.

" _The staff! I've gotten it back!"_ I said with a smile.

" _You've gained the power to fight. Try taking a swing at it."_ The voice told me and I slashed in the air.

" _All right, you've got it! Use this power to protect yourself and other."_ The voice told me.

Just then, I noticed that small shadows started coming from the ground. It was the Heartless! I got into a battle stance with my staff.

" _There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."_ The voice told me and I started to attack the shadows.

After defeating a couple of them, I relaxed for a little bit until I heard the voice again.

" _Behind you!"_ The voice told me. I turned around and noticed that a small shadow appeared behind me. I slashed it very quickly and soon more Shadows started to appear. I defeated them all and soon they started sinking back into the ground. A black pool appeared under my feet and soon I was sucked into it.

I felt something grasp in my hand, something big. I awoke on another platform and got up. When I looked at my hand, however… I noticed that the staff was gone! Replaced by a Keyblade! What shocked me the most was that this Keyblade was the same one that the boy in the black and red bodysuit was holding! However, this design was different – the color scheme was all black. Its shaft was white and the eyes were gray.

" _What is this Keyblade doing in my hand?"_ I asked myself.

" _It's yours now."_ The voice returned.

" _Mine? It's really mine?"_ I asked the voice.

" _However, your Dive to the Heart isn't over. You've passed the first test, however your second test begins. Are you ready for it?"_ The voice asked me and I nodded.

" _Yes. Let's do this."_ I said, as a bright light engulfed me. Eventually, the light faded and I found myself in a familiar place… Wait! This is my guild hall!

" _What am I doing back in Magnolia?"_ I asked.

" _Hold on. The door won't open. First, tell me about yourself."_ The voice asked me.

I looked around and noticed a familiar blue haired girl with a green dress and our guild mark with the color blue – It was Wendy!

" _Wendy?"_ I asked her.

" _What is most important to you?"_ She asked me and I realized now – this was a part of the test!

" _Well, my friends. They are what make me happy."_ I said to her and she disappeared into thin air. Wait, what?

I walked around some more and soon I noticed a young man with long, black spiky hair, red eyes and sets of simple, round studs. I knew who he was – Gajeel.

" _Gajeel, is that you?"_ I asked him.

" _What are you afraid of?"_ He asked me.

I thought for a moment and then I gave my answer to him. _"I'm afraid of losing those that I hold dear to me."_ He disappeared, just like Wendy did.

I walked around and soon I noticed another girl with short white hair, blue eyes and a blue tank top and a long white skirt. It was Lisanna!

" _Lisanna?"_ I asked her.

She turned to me and said with a smile on her face. _"What do you want out of life?"_

I thought about this as well and then gave her an answer. _"I want to be strong and brave, so I can protect my friends and family."_ She disappeared after I gave her my answer.

" _You want to be brave and strong. You care about your friends. You are afraid of losing them. Your journey will be tough, but in the end if you stay close to your friends, you will never lose sight of your light. Keep it burning strong and you'll do fine."_ The voice told me and I nodded.

" _Sounds good to me."_ I told the voice.

" _The day they will open the door is very near. You must be careful until that day comes."_ The voice said to me and soon I was engulfed by light once again.

I found myself on a new platform – this time it had a black and white color design. Around it, there were small purple S's which were shaped just like a cog. However, when I looked at the person who was depicted in the picture, my eyes widened with shock! It was… It was… ME!? However, my appearance on the picture shocked me the most – I was wearing a black and white bodysuit and holding a white and black version of my Keyblade! Is this my future version!? What's going on here!?

" _The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."_ The voice returned and told me.

" _What does that mean exactly?"_ I asked the voice, but suddenly I sensed a presence behind me. When I turned around to my shock, I noticed that my shadow had begun to grow bigger and bigger until it reached the size of a giant monster with tiny wings and an open heart-shaped hole in the middle. What the hell!? What is that thing!?

I tried to run, but there was nowhere to go. So, the only thing left to do was… beat the crap out of this thing! I took out my Keyblade and started running towards the big monster.

" _You wanna fight!? Okay, let's fight!"_ I said and immediately started hitting his right hand. However, after a few hits, the monster began unleashing dark orbs of energy at me. I dodged them all with ease and continued hitting the hand. However, it soon raised it left hand, filled it with energy and slammed it onto the floor. A pool of darkness was formed and Heartless appeared. I scoffed at their little appearance in my dream and destroyed them very easily. I couldn't help, but give a small cocky smirk.

" _These shadows don't stand a chance against me!"_ I said and continued hitting the hand. After a few minutes of fighting, I had delivered the final blow on the shadow. Unfortunately, the big creature wasn't about to give up… So, he raised his fist and decided to slam it into the ground. However, I gave him a cocky grin and decided to turn the tables.

" _Too slow."_ I said and disappear, just as he slammed his fist onto the glass platform. I appeared from above and delivered a devastating attack on its back.

The big creature began to walk slowly and soon it fell forward into the abyss of darkness. I lowered my Keyblade and walked to the edge where the monster fell from.

I couldn't help, but smirk evilly. _"Was that it? Pathetic."_ I said.

" _Congratulations. You have proven yourself worthy."_ The voice told her.

" _Thank you."_ I said, as light started to engulf me. Am I waking up? _"Is this it? Am I waking up from my dream?"_ I asked the voice.

" _Yes, now go and prove yourself."_ The voice told her.

" _Of course, I have just one question to ask you. Who are you exactly?"_ I asked, as the light almost engulfed me completely.

The voice then gave me a small chuckle which I couldn't help, but smile upon. _"You may call me… Vanitas."_ The voice known as Vanitas told me and soon light engulfed me completely.

**(Back on the ship – Third Person POV…)**

"Levy, wake up!" Lucy said, as she was shaking her.

"Come on, Levy! Get up!" Maka said.

A few minutes later, Levy started to move and soon she opened her eyes. Maka and Lucy sighed in relief.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Levy." Maka said with a smile.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Levy said, while yawning.

"We're 5 minutes away from approaching the world that is close to Traverse Town. Just thought you'd like to know." Lucy explained to her.

"I see. When did you get up Maka?" Levy asked her.

"Oh, about a couple of minutes before you did. Any good dreams, Levy?" Maka asked her.

"Yeah, one amazing and very interesting dream. I'll tell you all when we have reached our destination. Okay?" Levy asked them and the girls nodded.

"Alright, have it your way. Anyways, Lucy. Back to our conversation…" Maka and Lucy continued their conversation, while Levy just looked out through the window seeing nothing, but space. However, if one were to look close enough... you could see a secret cocky smirk forming on her face and her hazel eyes turning golden for a moment before turning back to normal again. Oh, boy… This was very bad indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch, it seems that our dear Levy has darkness in her heart – golden eyes, cocky smirk and bodysuits mean only one thing… Vanitas has returned from the grave! That's the end of chapter 9 of our wonderful story – Chains of Destiny!
> 
> I hope you all appreciate how I wrote the Dive to the Heart Sequence. Yes, our dear Levy McGarden has become a Keyblade Wielder. However, she is a wielder who can use the darkness at her disposal. Her powers won't be unlocked until we reach the Hollow Bastion Arc… or maybe they will be unlocked in the story based on the second game. I intend to put Dark Themes in this story, after all Soul Eater has dark themes, Fairy Tail as well, but Kingdom Hearts… Maybe a little bit… We'll see how it turns out! Until then, enjoy the happiness for a little while…
> 
> Anyways, we are done with Levy's Dive to the Heart and we can begin Olympus Coliseum – with yet another boss Cerberus… Why? Well, besides him chomping me and using darkness at his disposal, he's a big pain in my ass. It took me about a couple of times to be him, but in the end… I almost gave up. Then, I finally beat him. Hooray for me! Expect a lot of surprise about Maka's mother and her past in the next chapter!
> 
> Anyways, I'm leaving you now! Until, I post the next chapter – enjoy this one! Bet the gang will be pretty surprised once Levy shows them her own Keyblade. Oh, Dark Levy is so going to make Swiss cheese out of the group – I just know it… when her time comes that is.
> 
> Right, I'm off for now! Bye!


	11. Chapter 10: The Olympus Coliseum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, my trusty comrades! I'm back again with the next and early chapter of Chains of Destiny.
> 
> It seems that Levy's Dive to the Heart caught me off guard, a couple of my readers are really enjoying the part where Vanitas has begun to take over her body. I must admit even I didn't know they would like it! Oh, well. Yes, that is correct – the birth of Dark Levy has begun! Also, here is an interesting question – do you want me to make a Vanitas x Levy pairing in Chains of Destiny? – Important! Answer me in the reviews!
> 
> With that said, we are moving on with the Olympus Coliseum… On this world is yet another annoying boss battle against the main three-headed dog Cerberus. Other than the chomping and moving around complete with summoning portals of darkness from the ground, he is a serious pain in ass! I just hope the group won't have any trouble with him… or will they?
> 
> Well, that's it for this Author's Notes! Let's get on with Chapter 10 of Chains of Destiny and see Dark Levy in action! I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater nor Fairy Tail – They are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima. Let's dive into Chapter 10!

Chapter 10: The Olympus Coliseum.

Five minutes have passed and the group soon arrived on a new world that had dripping sand, two statues with swords clashing together and a building.

"This world looks interesting. Let's check it out!" Maka said.

"Of course! Let's contact Sora first and tell him about the situation." Lucy suggested and Maka nodded. They turned on the screen and Sora's face appeared.

"Hey, girls. What's up?" Sora asked them.

"Nothing major, Sora. Just wanted to tell you that we are about to land on a new world." Maka told him and Sora nodded.

"Okay. Prepare for landing!" Sora said and the screen disconnected. Soon, the two gummi ships landed and the group disembarked.

They entered a courtyard where they saw two giant golden statues of gladiators clashing their swords around the entrance of the big building.

"Wow. What is this place?" Sora asked.

Maka thought about what this place might be and soon she came up with a conclusion. "I could be wrong… But I think we are in Greece! More specifically, the Olympus Coliseum!" She said.

"The Olympus Coliseum? What is that exactly, Maka?" Lucy asked.

"Basically, it's the place where gladiators and heroes of every kind battled against each other. I wonder if we can compete to fight in the Coliseum." Maka said.

"Okay, that's a little risky." Levy said.

"Yeah, you and Sora might get hurt." Donald said, voicing his concerns.

"Don't worry about us. Come on! We've got to compete in the Coliseum! Right, Sora?" Maka asked and Sora nodded.

"Yep, besides… This might be a good idea to get some practice using our Keyblades!" Sora said with a grin.

"Well…" Donald thought for a moment and then gave his answer. "You two do bring up a good point about the practice thing… Alright, we'll let you compete… But… I have a bad feeling about all of this…" He said.

"Don't worry about it. Nothing bad will happen to me and Sora." Maka said and Sora nodded.

"Yep. Don't worry Donald." Sora said.

Just then, Maka remembered something important. "Oh, I almost forgot! Levy, you were going to tell us something about a dream you had back on our ship." She said and Levy nodded.

"I have a surprise for all of you. Watch what appears in my hand." She said with a gentle smile and pulled out her hand for the gang to see. A few minutes later, a black and white Keyblade appeared in her hand which shocked the group completely.

"Woah!" Sora exclaimed.

"Wow!" Maka said with a surprised tone.

"Amazing!" Lucy said.

"Impossible!" Donald pointed out.

"Gawrsh!" Goofy said with a surprised tone.

All of them started at Levy's Keyblade with surprised looks on their face. Maka was the first one to speak. "Levy, you're a wielder as well…?" She asked and Levy nodded.

"In your dream - did you fall onto glass platform? Did a mysterious voice spoke to you? Did you had to choose between three weapons? Did you fight some Heartless Shadows? Did you had to answers some questions and did you had to fight a big Creature?" Sora asked her and Levy nodded with a surprise look on her face.

"No wonder you're holding a Keyblade in your hand. You've got permission to wield it." Sora said.

"Possibly. Now, I can help you guys fight the Heartless! Sorry, Lucy. You're on your own." Levy told her and Lucy nodded.

"Don't worry. I still have the ability to protect all of your with my whip and my Celestial Spirits. By the way, Levy – what's the name of your Keyblade going to be?" Lucy asked her and Levy thought for a moment.

Suddenly, someone whispered something quietly in her ear. _"Void Gear… Void Gear…"_

After a few minutes, Levy opened her mouth and spoke the name. "Void Gear. That will be the name for my Keyblade."

"Void Gear, huh? Interesting name for a Keyblade... Well, okay. If you want that name, you get to keep it." Maka told her and Levy nodded.

"Thanks, guys. So, shall we get going and enter the Coliseum?" Levy asked them.

"Oh, yeah! We almost forgot! Come on, guys! Let's get going!" Maka said.

"Right!" All of them, except Levy spoke and started moving forward.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you…" Levy said and took another look at her Keyblade. Void Gear. Why did that name sound so right in her head? It sounded so… amazing and powerful… It sounded so… mysterious and dark… It was the perfect name for her Keyblade.

Suddenly, something very powerful appeared in her body. A purple aura surrounded her and she felt a new kind of power appear in her. It was strength. She didn't know why, but she wanted more of it. She wanted to grow stronger. She wanted to be stronger than Sora and Maka. She wanted to fight somebody.

The purple aura soon disappeared and a cocky smirk appeared on her face. Her eyes turned golden before turning back to their original color. The smirk was replaced with a smile before walking into the building to catch up with Sora and Maka.

After entering the building, the group finds themselves in a small lobby where a strange goat-like creature was putting up a sign on the wall next an entrance with the "Closed" sign on it. There was also a large pedestal placed against the wall near a lit torch. Maka and Sora walked over to the goat-like creature.

"Um…" Sora asked.

"Pardon us…" Maka asked.

The goat-like creature wasn't looking and instead just said to them. "Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me."

He pointed at the pedestal that was placed against the wall. "I gotta spruce this place up for the games." He said to the two teenagers.

Sora walked over to the pedestal first and tried to push it, but to no avail.

"It weighs a ton!" Sora said.

"Let me try, Sora." Maka said, as she attempted to push the pedestal. Unfortunately, she couldn't move it as well.

"No good!" Maka said.

"Let's go back to the goat." Lucy said.

Maka and Sora walked over to the goat-like person and both of them said. "It's way too heavy!"

"What? Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little-" The goat-like person turned around, as he looked down to see two children – one with spiky brown hair and the other with ash-blonde hair tied into pig-tails. The little goat-like creature's eyes widen with surprise.

"Kami? Is that you?" The goat-like creature asked Maka.

Maka's eyes widen with surprise. "Kami? Wait… do you mean my mother, sir?" She asked him.

"Wait, your MOTHER!? Kami has a daughter!?" The creature said with a shocked and surprised tone.

"Yeah… Do you know her, sir?" Maka asked.

"Know her? My dear… Kami Albarn is one of the Olympus Coliseum's great champions! Ten years ago, she won a tournament right here in the heart of all Greece! Amazing woman, I must admit." The goat-like creature said to which Maka's eyes widen with shock and surprise. Her mother was here!? Nearly ten years ago!? What the heck is going on!?

"Anyways… what do you two want exactly?" The goat-creature asked them.

"Well, sir…" Maka began, but was cut-off by the goat-creature.

"Call me Phil. I'm in the person who runs the Coliseum." The goal-creature called Phil told them.

"Okay, Phil. Tell us this – what do we have to do in order to fight in the Coliseum?" Maka asked him.

Phil jumped off from the stand and turned towards the group. "Look, kids. I'm sorry to say this. But only heroes are allowed to participate in the games. If I could, I'd allow you both to participate. However, I don't make the rules. So, sorry." He said.

"Hold on! You've got three heroes right here – Me, Maka and Sora." Levy said, as they summoned their Keyblades for Phil to see.

"Yep, the rest of us are heroes as well." Lucy said to which Donald and Goofy nodded.

"Hmmm…" Phil thought for a moment and then made his choice. "Well… Alright, I guess. But, it takes more than brawn in being a hero. Let's see if three have got what it takes." He said, pointing at Levy, Maka and Sora.

"Alright, we'll do it." Maka said.

"Good. This trial is tough. You got what it takes? Are you ready?" Phil asked them.

"Yep, we are ready." Maka said.

"Bring it on." Sora said.

"Let's do this." Levy said.

"Believe me – they're more than just simple teenagers. Trust us." Lucy, to which Donald and Goofy nodded.

"Alright, kids. Let's see what you've got." Phil said.

Sora was the first one to enter the Coliseum where loads of barrels were set around the arena.

"Okay, kid. The rules are simple: Bust all of the barrels within in the time limit. Got it?" Phil asked him.

"Yeah!" Sora said.

"Okay. Ready? Go!" Phil said and Sora started hitting all of the barrels with his Keyblade until he was down to the last barrel.

"Hey, you know something? You ain't bad kid. I'm impressed." Phil said.

"No problem. Who's next?" Sora asked.

"Your blond-haired friend Maka is up next. Let's see how she does." Phil said and at the moment Maka entered the arena.

"Alright, Maka. Rules are simple – you are to hit all of the barrel within in the time limit. Got it?" Phil asked and Maka nodded.

"Yep, I'm more than ready to fight!" Maka said.

"Okay, I like your confidence. Ready? Go!" Phil said and Maka started hitting all of the barrels with her Keyblade. She eventually destroyed all of them before the time ran out.

"Impressive! You really are just like your mother! Wish she was here to see you in action, kid. Bet she would have been proud of you." Phil said with a smile.

"I bet she would, Phil. Is Levy up next?" Maka asked and Phil nodded.

"Yep. You and Sora did great. Let's see how your third friend does with this match." Phil and at that moment Levy entered with her Keyblade in tow.

"Alright, Levy. The rules are very simple – hit all of the barrels before time run out. Understood?" Phil asked and Levy nodded.

"Let's do this." Levy said.

"Okay, kid. Ready? Set… Go!" Phil said and what surprised him the most was that Levy had actually destroyed all of the barrel in a mere 10 seconds.

"Woah! You've destroyed all of the barrels in 10 seconds!? Alright, now that is impressive!" Phil said and Levy smiled gently.

"No problem for me." Levy said with a smile.

The three Keyblader Wielders returned to the lobby where Lucy, Donald and Goofy were.

"So, how did it go?" Lucy asked them.

"Pretty good!" Sora said.

"Wasn't hard at all!" Maka said.

"It was very easy!" Levy said.

Phil cleared his throat and started speaking. "You know something? You three ain't bad at all. You've got confidence and spirit in you. I like that."

"Thanks, Phil." Maka said to him with a smile.

However, Sora frowned. "But… We can't enter the games, right Phil?"

Phil shook his head and said. "Yeah, sorry to have to do this. You three really deserve to try out for the games, but without an entry pass you can't enter."

The group lowered their heads in sadness. What would they do now? How are they going to compete in the games without an entry pass?

"Hey, chin up. I ain't going to leave you three empty handed. Here, a gift from me to you." Phil said, as he gave Sora, Maka and Levy, a new spell for them to use.

"Donald, what kind of spell is this?" Maka asked him.

"I believe that's the Thunder Spell. You can now cast Thunder besides Fire. Very helpful spell, I must say." Donald said to her.

"Okay, I guess. See you, Phil." Maka said and the group left the building. However, before they even made it back to their gummi ships, they were stopped by a new voice.

"Man, isn't life very cruel with you?" The group turned to see a man with blue skin, yellow eyes, flaming blue hair and wearing a black robe.

"Who are you?" Donald asked, as he was glaring at the figure.

"The name's Hades. I came here to meet the famous daughter of Kami Albarn." The man called Hades said to the group.

Maka glared at him and said. "Yeah? Well, I don't like you Hades. Mama has told me never to talk to strangers."

"Sheesh, you are one stubborn girl, aren't you?" Hades said.

"Hey, don't call her stubborn!" Sora said defending Maka. Maka blushed gently at her friend's bravery. _"Oh, Sora… Why do you always have to defend me? You are a stupid, but kind boy…"_ She thought to herself, as she made a secret gentle smile for him.

"Relax, kiddo. I'm here to help you all. Let me guess, you want to enter the games?" Hades said, as he appeared behind Maka and Sora. "Well… Get a load of this." He said, as a piece of paper appeared in hands much to the group's surprise.

"A pass?" Sora and Maka asked at the same time.

"Yep. It's all yours. Enjoy." Hades said, as he started walking away.

"Good luck, kiddos. I'm pulling for you." He said and then he left completely.

"Something's wrong about him." Sora said.

"I've got that feeling as well. A bad one." Maka said.

"I don't see anything bad about it." Levy said which shocked the rest of the group.

"Levy? Are you serious? That guy appeared from out of nowhere and gave us a pass, just like that? Isn't that a little strange even for you?" Lucy asked her friend.

"Nope. I think he's trying to help us." Levy said.

"I've got a bad feeling about all of this…" Sora said.

"Me too. Look, let's get this over to Phil. Maybe, now we can participate in the games. We'll get our answers soon enough." Maka said and the group walked into the lobby again.

Phil noticed them and said. "Well, that was fast. What's up?"

Maka pulled out the pass and showed it to Phil. He was very impressed. "Woah! You've got yourselves a pass! Now, that is what I call a quick search quest. Where did you get this anyway?" He asked the group.

"We'll explain later. Can we enter the games now?" Sora asked.

Phil thought for a moment and then gave his answer. "Of course! First off are the preliminaries! We'll start from there. Also, quick word of advice?"

The group stood to attention. "Some real weirdos signed up for the games. Craziest thing, I'd tell you. They should be no match for you six, but still be careful. Are you ready to start?" He asked them and they nodded.

The group entered the Coliseum Arena where they faced their first opponents – Heartless. With the combine efforts of Sora, Maka and Levy's Keyblade attacks, plus Donald's magic and Goofy's shield bashing and Lucy's whip they had easily defeated their first opponents.

"Now, that's the power of the Keyblade!" Sora and Maka said, as they spin their weapons like two batons.

Phil walked over to them and said. "Good show, I must admit. You're no heroes yet, but you ain't doing too bad. Lucky you came to me for coaching."

Just then, two people walked in the arena – one was a man, while the other was young teenage girl.

The man had spiky blond hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a black sleeveless top, blue pants, armor on both sides of hips, a silver plate on the left shoulder, a brown fingerless glove on his right hand, one which was black with yellow claw tips on the left hand and a red cape which was torn.

The teenage girl on the other hand had long blond hair, lilac eyes and a pale complexion. Unlike the older man, she was wearing a tan vest with golden piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembled a burning heart. The vest had puffy cup sleeves with black cuffs on them, complete with two golden buttons. She had a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch and a small banner with the burning heart again. She wore black shorts under her belt which somewhat resembled a skirt in the back. Over the short shorts, but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt. She, also wore brown knee-high boots that appear to be made of leather with orange socks of different lengths. Lastly, she had fingerless black gloves on both of her hands underneath two metal bracelets with a black design.

Both of them turned to look at the group, more specifically – Maka and Sora and then they continued walking away.

"Creepy." Sora said.

"Yeah." Maka said.

"No doubt about it. Something tells me they'll be a little hard to beat. Who knows, maybe you'll end up facing them in the process." Phil said to them.

"Alright, shall we continue?" Lucy asked.

"Let's." Levy replied and then continued with the matches.

After winning a couple of matches, the group once again talked with Phil.

"Say, you guys are better than I thought! I wish he was here to see this." Phil said.

"Who?" Donald asked.

"Hercules. He's a hero if ever there was one. Too bad he's off visiting his father." Phil said to them.

The group continued fighting the Heartless and won the rounds very easily.

"Don't joke around with us!" Maka said with a grin.

Meanwhile, Hades was watching the group from the barracks winning the rounds very easily. He was with the young man and the younger female teenager.

"Okay… So, your name's please…" Hades said to them.

"Cloud. Cloud Strife." The man called Cloud said.

"Yang. Yang Xiao Long." The girl called Yang said.

"Okay, Cloud and Yang. Those little punks are your next opponents, okay?" Hades said, as he pointed at Sora and Maka.

"Now, don't blow it. Just take them out." Hades said.

Cloud looked unimpressed. "The great god of the Underworld is afraid of two children? Nothing doing." He said.

"Yeah, I don't harm children. I'm very sorry, but our contract says-" Yang began, but was cut-off by a snappy Hades.

"I know! You think I don't know? I wrote the contract! I know it says you two are only required to kill Hercules in this tournament. But you've gotta fight those kids to get to him. Come on." Hades said.

"Hey, it's like that old goat says: Rule 11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it!" Hades said, as he punched the air.

"I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?" Hades finished with a smile on his face, as both Cloud and Yang walked away from him.

"Geez. Stiffer than the stiffs back home. Still, suckers like them are hard to come by…" Hades said, as a huge creature growled in the darkness behind him.

The group had finally finished the last of the preliminary matches and soon they enter the final round against Cloud and Yang. The older man had a huge blade which was covered in bandages, while the young female teenagers had a pair of golden gauntlets with red and orange shells inside.

Cloud charged at the group with his Sonic Blade, while Yang attacked using her fists and her gauntlets. The group dodged their moves very quickly, as Lucy took out a set of keys from her belt. While searching quickly, she found the one key that she was looking for. She soon summoned a big black and white bull with an axe for a weapon.

"Miss Lucy – what is going on?" The bull asked her.

"No time! Stop the blond swordsman!" Lucy asked, as he pointed at Cloud who was currently fighting the rest of the group.

The bull saluted and said. "Yes, Miss Lucy!"

He ran straight for Cloud and delivered a powerful strike on the swordsman which knocked him back a bit. Lucy dismissed the bull after that attack was done.

"Okay, kiddies! Play time is over!" Yang said.

"You don't know when to quit!" Cloud said.

"It's not over yet!" Sora said.

"We're not done yet! We'll beat you!" Maka said.

Sora and Maka both cast Thunder at Yang and Cloud. The younger teenager got knocked to the ground after that attack and fell unconscious, but the young man wasn't. Cloud once again used Sonic Blade against the group which only hit Lucy, Donald and Goofy, but not Sora, Maka and Levy. The three casted Thunder at the same time which knocked the man back a little bit, but enough to knock him out. Maka and Sora ran straight for the swordsman and started hitting him with their Keyblades, Cloud however blocked their attacks with his sword. However, Levy just stood still like a statue – soon, the purple aura returned and she felt stronger than ever. She soon disappeared into the ground and reappeared underneath Cloud where she delivered a devastating attack which knocked him to the ground and he fell into an unconscious state. Maka and Sora looked surprised at the way Levy managed to knock Cloud in just one strike with her Keyblade.

"Wow, Levy." Sora began.

"How did you knock him out in just one strike?" Maka asked.

"I don't really know exactly…" Levy said, as she looked at her Keyblade.

The three Keyblade Wielders looked at the unconscious Cloud and Yang while Phil was cheering on them for their victory. Suddenly, just as they were about to get up, a giant paw crushed them. The three Keyblade Wielders looked in shock, as a black furred three-headed dog with red eyes and razor sharp teeth appeared. Suddenly, Hades returned.

"Oh, right, there was one other rule I forgot: Accidents happen." Hades said and then he walked away.

The dog moved in to attack the three Keybearers, but soon it was pushed back by a man with orange hair, wearing bronze sleeveless armor and a blue cape.

"Herc!" Phil called out to him.

"Phil, get them out of here!" The man called Herc said to them.

Sora, Maka and Levy picked up the unconscious Lucy, Donald and Goofy and ran straight back into the Lobby with Phil.

Phil sighed in relief and said. "Whew, that was close! That was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him. But then again, maybe not… This doesn't look good. I hope Herc's okay. Wish I could go in!"

"What now?" Sora asked.

"Somebody needs to take care of Lucy, Donald and Goofy. There's no way where going back into the Coliseum! Not with Cerberus on the loose, now!" Maka said.

"I'm going in." Levy said which shocked Maka, Sora and Phil completely.

"Kid, are you nuts!? Cerberus is in there! He'll chew you like a toy! You don't stand a chance!" Phil said.

"I don't care. I want to go inside and stop Cerberus. Stay out of my way or else." Levy said with a cold tone, which shocked the three people completely.

"Levy, are you insane!?" Maka asked her.

"You'll die out there!" Sora said.

However, Levy just ignored their pleas and walked into the Arena.

"What do we do now?" Sora asked.

"We can only keep our fingers crossed in hopes that Levy doesn't die in there…" Maka said. The only thing that they could do now is wait.

Levy reentered the Arena where she noticed Cerberus cornering Herc who had Yang and Cloud over his shoulders. Suddenly, the beast's ears perked up. He turned around and noticed Levy who was holding her Keyblade very tightly. Herc used this opportunity to run towards the entrance leading to the Lobby. It was official – Levy and Cerberus were left all alone in the Arena.

Levy gave the beast a small sadistic smirk on her face and said. "You won't be chomping anyone when I'm through with you…" The purple aura returned and soon, she became very strong yet again. Her hazel eyes were replaced by golden eyes and soon she got into an attack position. Hades was currently watching the entire fight in the barracks with an evil smile on his face.

"Well, now. This might get interesting…" Hades said.

Cerberus began moved forward and prepared to attack the girl with sharp razor teeth, however just as he was about to do that – she disappeared in the ground and she reappeared underneath with her Keyblade charged completely. She delivered the most devastating attack on his back and soon… the dog fell to the ground unconscious. Levy landed on the ground gently and looked at the dog.

"Pathetic damn mutt. You were never going to beat someone by the likes of me…" Levy said with a sadistic smirk on her face, as she discarded her Keyblade away. The purple glow disappeared and her eyes returned to normal. The smirk was replaced by a smile before walking back to the Lobby.

Hades was shocked and impressed at the same time. A little girl just took down Cerberus in one devastating attack? No way!

"Woah! Now that is one tough bitch. Oh man, Maleficent and Roman are so going to enjoy this…" Hades said with a smile, as he walked away.

Later in the lobby, Phil and Hercules were addressing the group as the little goat-man read from a piece of papyrus.

"Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further-" Phil was cut off by Donald.

"Hey! What do you mean "junior heroes"?" Donald asked him.

"You did won the preliminaries, yes… However, you've still got a long road ahead if you want to be a hero." Phil said.

"So, what does it take?" Goofy asked.

"Well, that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves. Just the way I did." Herc or Hercules said with a smile.

"No problem. We'll begin by proving ourselves in the games." Lucy said.

"Sure. May take a while, though. Thanks to Cerberus's little appearance, I have to clean up the mess from that last battle first. Anyways, we'll notify you when you are ready to participate." Phil said, as he pointed towards the closed sign over the arena entrance.

"Take all the time you need. We'll be ready and waiting for the games." Maka said, as the rest of the group left.

"Hey, Herc. Not to be rude or anything, but the blue-haired girl… Levy… something was wrong about her… the way she beat Cerberus in just one attack from her Keyblade… It doesn't seem right." Phil said, as he stroked his beard.

Hercules nodded and said. "Yeah, it was like somebody was controlling her or something. Just like Zack was, remember?"

Phil nodded and said. "Yeah, strange girl that Levy is…"

The group started walking towards their ships, but they noticed Cloud and Yang sitting on the step of the Coliseum Gates.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Maka asked them.

Cloud and Yang looked at them and answered at the same time. "Yeah, we are."

"So, why did you go along with him, anyway?" Sora asked them.

"We're looking for someone. Hades promised to help us. We tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired." Cloud said.

"I can never face my sister Ruby now. She's probably hate me and say what a bad sister I am." Yang said.

"Wait, Ruby? As in Ruby Rose?" Maka asked and Yang nodded.

"We know where Ruby is! She's in Traverse Town!" Lucy told her.

"I see. Well, that's good news. But, I'm not ready to go and see her. Not until I find my light." Yang said.

"You'll both find it. We know you'll will. We're searching for it too." Maka said.

They looked at Sora and Maka and Cloud said. "For your light?"

Sora and Maka nodded and Cloud and Yang moved closer to them.

"Don't lose sight of these." He said, as he gave Sora and Maka two items.

Yang leaned closer and gave Maka a kiss on the cheek. "Also, this is for Ruby. Tell her – I'll see you soon, Sis." She whispered in her ear and started walking away from the group.

"Hey!" Sora said.

"How about a rematch some time? No cheating and no dark powers involved." Maka said.

Cloud and Yang turned to them.

"Nah, sorry." Yang said with a gentle smile.

"I think I'll pass." Cloud said with a smile, as he ran his hand through his hair.

The group smiled and exited the Olympus Coliseum.

**(Hours later…)**

"So, my dear Hades… What news do you have to share with me and Roman?" Maleficent asked.

"Make it snappy, Hades. Those two children Riku and Tsubaki are going to be back any second now with the captured princess of heart Alice." Roman said.

"Oh, Maleficent and Roman. You aren't going to believe this." Hades said with a grin on his face.

"What aren't we going to believe exactly?" Maleficent asked.

"One of Maka Albarn's companions might have a heart of pure darkness." Hades said which shocked both Roman and Maleficent.

"Really? Interesting…" Maleficent said with an evil smile on her face.

"What's her name exactly?" Roman asked.

"Levy McGarden." Hades said.

"Very well… I suppose you'd better tell us everything about what those wretched Keyblade Wielders where doing here…" Maleficent demanded with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, that's the end of Chapter 10 of Chains of Destiny! We have finally finished the Olympus Coliseum!
> 
> Now, then – two things: One – I apologize for the way I wrote the battle against Cloud and Yang, as well as the battle with Levy and Cerberus. Two – I hope I haven't rushed anything with this story yet. The truth was I had no idea what I was doing with writing the battle – I hope you can understand what I wrote for the group vs. Yang and Cloud. Also, it seemed like a good idea for Lucy's first Celestial Spirit to appear! Hope I haven't rushed that as well.
> 
> It seems the situation for Levy is becoming even more serious – the way she went to fight Cerberus alone, the purple aura around her appearing randomly… Bad signs are happening. Also, I have a surprise for you in the next chapter – I won't spoil it now. Levy will become even colder and hostile as the story progress. I plan to expose her during the gang's third visit to Traverse Town before they leave for Hollow Bastion. OK, now that will be insane! I can guarantee it.
> 
> Well, that it's for these Author's Notes – more dark themes are going to happen! It will be absolute hell! Anyways, tell me how I did with the Olympus Coliseum, especially in the battles!
> 
> Right, that is it for now! I'll see you all in the next chapter! Until then, bye!


	12. Chapter 11: Landing in Deep Jungle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Rocco151 here with the next chapter of Chains of Destiny! We are finally moving from the Olympus Coliseum and heading straight for the Deep Jungle world – where Donald will act like the dick he is. Of course, Maka will defend Sora by saying that friendship comes first rather than searching for the King and the Master. Lucy and Levy will be on his side as well.
> 
> Also, mind you – that Levy's darkness has still not taken over her entire body, so she is still sane at this point. Do you want to know the real reason why Vanitas has taken over Levy's body? Answer – to get close to Maka and then take complete control of her body. He wants to take over her, so Maka-Vanitas can be of use to Xehanort's plans in forging the X-blade. We'll see what happens in the future.
> 
> Let's get on with Chapter 11! Like with Wonderland, the Deep Jungle Arc will be split into two parts. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater and Fairy Tail – they are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 11: Landing in Deep Jungle.

"Levy, how could you do such a thing like that back in the Coliseum!?" Lucy said in tears, as she hugged her friend to death. The group had left the Olympus Coliseum and were now travelling onto the third world that was closest to Wonderland. Lucy was completely shocked when Maka told her what Levy did back in the Arena.

"Lucy… I had to stop Cerberus somehow. I saved all of you. Aren't you happy that I won?" Levy asked with a smile on her face, as she pushed Lucy away.

"Stupid Levy! What if you got hurt by Cerberus? What if you died? I can't let you die! I'll feel guilty that I didn't save you…" Lucy said, as she continued crying.

Levy continued smiling and wiped Lucy's tears away. "Lucy, please look at me." She said, as Lucy stopped crying and looked at her face.

"Can I tell you something?" Levy asked and Lucy nodded sadly. "If you are so worried about me, let's make a promise – if say… something ever happens to me or if I get corrupted by the forces of darkness and evil… I want you to save me from becoming a bad person." She said.

"But, Levy…" Lucy began, but was shushed by Levy's finger.

"Promise me, Lucy. If anything happens to me, find a way to bring me back into the light." Levy asked, as she gave out a pinky finger for Lucy to grab.

Lucy nodded with a sad smile and grabbed it with her own pinky finger. "Okay, Levy. I promise. I'll come and save you." She said.

Levy smiled and the two friends hugged each other. Maka was watching them quietly from her seat and gave them a small grin.

Levy let go off the hug and looked at Maka. "I expect that you will help as well, Maka." She asked and the ash blond-haired girl nodded.

"Of course, Levy. You are my friend. Lucy, as well. I'll never leave you both behind." Maka said, as she hugged Lucy and Levy very tightly.

Soon, the three friends let go of each other and began discussing on what they were going to do once they landed on the world that was closest to Wonderland. Just, then… The communication screen began to blink. Lucy clicked on it and the image on an angry Sora appeared.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Maka asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! Donald is being an annoying selfish duck!" Sora said.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked angrily.

"He doesn't want to land in the world that is closest to Wonderland!" Sora told her.

Maka got furious. Very furious…

"Tell the duck that I don't give a shit what he wants. We are landing! In fact, let me talk to him." Maka demanded.

Sora happily nodded with her and turned the screen at Donald.

"What, Maka? Can't you see we are busy?" Donald asked irritated.

Maka gritted her teeth angrily and said. "Listen, you selfish egotistical duck… I don't care about you searching for your King or Master Makarov. I'm here to search for my friends and help Sora find his. Land on the world that is closest to Wonderland or else…" She warned him.

Donald snapped and said. "I'm not landing and that's the last straw!"

"YOU EGOTISTICAL PRICK!" Lucy said with a furious glare.

"YOU SELFISH DUCK!" Levy said with an evil glare.

"LAND THE SHIP NOW, DONALD!" Maka said angrily.

"NO!" Donald said.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!? THAT'S IT! I'M DRIVING!" Sora said angrily, as he took over the ship's controls.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Donald said, as Sora touched a lever.

The screen suddenly turned off much to the group's shock.

"Sora!" Maka yelled.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"When Sora hit that level, the call must have disconnected! They probably crash-landed on the world that is closest to Wonderland! We've got to save them!" Levy said.

Maka nodded and said. "Damn right, you are Levy! Lucy, set a course for that world on the double!"

Lucy saluted and said. "Got it! Alright, here we go!"

No sooner than that had the ship started flying to the place where Sora and the boys crash-landed…

**(Meanwhile…)**

Thanks to Sora touching a single lever on board the gummi ship, he soon found himself falling in the air into a large treehouse, crashing through the roof. He sat on the floor rubbing his head.

"Oww… my head…" Sora said.

He looked around, but to his surprise he didn't find anyone from his group.

"Donald? Goofy? Maka? Lucy? Levy?" He asked.

Suddenly, a growl was heard. Sora looked up and to his shock, he saw a leopard pouncing up to his location with the intention to attack him. However, the spiky haired boy jumped back and pulled out his Keyblade.

Sora began to attack the leopard a couple of times before knocking him back a little bit. However, the creature got up quickly and began to attack the boy once again. Sora dodged out of the way and casted Thunder at the leopard who got knocked back a bit. The creature got up once again and attempted to the attack the young boy. However, Sora dodged out of the way and delivered the final strike on the leopard who got knocked to the ground unconscious. The young boy walked over to see if the creature was still alive and it turns out that was the case. The leopard got up and attempted to attack Sora, however a man with long brown dreadlocks wearing a loincloth blocked the creature's attack with his spear. The creature jumped through the window and ran away. The man put away his spear and turned his attention to Sora.

"Sabor, danger." He said.

"Um… thank you." Sora said.

"Thank you." He repeated.

"Huh? What is this place?" Sora asked.

"This place, this place." The man repeated, as he awkwardly invaded Sora's personal space.

"Okaaay… Where did the others go?" Sora asked, but got no response from the man.

"Look, I got separated from my friends. Have you seen them?" Sora asked, but the man got confused.

To make his point more clearly, Sora repeated slowly. "Friends…"

"Friends!" The man said.

"Right, my friends! There's five of 'em. The loud one is Dona-" He suddenly stopped, as he remembered the fight that he and Donald had on the ship.

"You know what? Never mind. I'm looking for my friends – Lucy, Levy, Maka, Riku and Kairi." Sora explained.

"Look for Lucy, friend?" The man asked.

"Yes!" Sora answered.

"Look for Levy, friend?" The man asked again.

"Yes, her too!" Sora answered.

"Look for Maka, friend?" The man asked once again.

"Especially her!" Sora answered.

"Look for Riku, friend?" The man asked.

"Right!" Sora answered, but when he looked behind the man he noticed Kairi's image. Wait! Kairi!? She's here!?

"Kairi, friends?" He asked.

"Uhh… right…" Sora said, as he looked back at Kairi who began to walk away.

"Friends here." The man said.

"Really!?" Sora asked, but the man began to speak in a language that was unfamiliar to the young boy.

"Friends here." The man repeated.

"Not sure I understand, but show me! Take me to my friends!" Sora said.

"Tarzan. Tarzan go." The man called Tarzan introduced himself.

"And I'm… Sora. Tarzan go, Sora go go!" Sora said.

The door opened and Sora followed Tarzan.

Meanwhile, somewhere in a Bamboo Thicket, Donald and Goofy were currently sitting on a stump.

"Gawrsh, where are we?" Goofy asked worriedly.

He looked up to the sky and said. "I sure hope Sora's okay."

Donald sat up and said in a very angry tone. "Ah, who needs him or Maka? We can find the King and this Master Makarov without them."

He was trying to reach his magic wand when he felt something soft.

"Huh?" Donald said.

He looked down and came face to face with a young blue furred gorilla. They both screamed in fear, just as a rustling noise came from the jungle. The gorilla ran in fear, as another gummi piece fell to the ground. The rustling continued as Donald and Goofy looked in fear to see a man entering the thicket. He had brown hair with a streak of white at the bottom of it and a small mustache, the clothing he was wearing were a yellow shirt, some tan trousers. In his hands, he held a gun – some kind of rifle.

Meanwhile, Tarzan jumped from the balcony of the treehouse with Sora following him down to the netting below. The older man led the boy down the tree by sliding on its branches. Soon, the two came upon a campsite where several tables with equipment where laid out near a group of tents. Sora and Tarzan were about to enter an orange tent when suddenly…

"Sora!" A familiar voice said. The boy turned around and to his surprise and joy – Maka, Lucy and Levy were running towards him.

"Maka! Lucy! Levy! You're okay!" Sora said happily, as he ran towards them and gave them a warm hug.

"We're so glad you're okay!" Maka said with a smile.

"Thank God!" Lucy said.

"Good to see you!" Levy said.

Sora let go off them and said. "How did you guys find me?"

"We followed you using your gummi ship's coordinates." Lucy explained.

"It's a good thing that you are still alive." Levy said.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Maka asked. She was the most concerned out of all three of the girls.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You won't believe what happened to me! A leopard almost tried to eat me!" Sora said which shocked the girls completely, especially Maka.

"Are you okay!? Did you get hurt!? Did he bite you somewhere!?" Maka asked worriedly, as she hugged Sora to death.

Sora smiled and let go of her hug. "I'm fine, Maka. Don't worry – I was about to get eaten by that leopard, but Tarzan here saved me." He said, as he pointed at Tarzan who stood still like a monkey.

Maka walked over to him and said. "Thank you for protecting Sora, Tarzan. My name is Maka. These are my friends – Lucy and Levy." She pointed at the two girls.

"Hello." Lucy greeted with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Levy greeted as well.

Tarzan began to speak in his own unfamiliar language much to the gang's confusion.

"What did he say?" Lucy asked.

Sora shrugged and said. "I have no idea. I don't think that he can even speak our language."

Maka nodded and said. "I have to agree with Sora. I think that our friend here speaks the language of the apes."

Sora, Lucy and Levy's eyes widened with surprise.

"You serious, Maka?" Lucy asked.

Maka nodded and said. "Very serious. I wonder if there is a person who knows English."

"How about we check this orange tent? Maybe there is someone in there who can help us." Levy suggested, as she pointed at the orange tent that was in front of them.

"Levy has a point. Who knows? There might be someone who can help us." Lucy said.

"Yeah… Oh, I forgot. You won't believe who I saw after Tarzan saved me from that leopard!" Sora said.

"Who's that Sora?" Maka asked.

"It was Kairi!" Sora said excitedly.

Maka was shocked at the mention of her name. From the inside of her, she felt jealous once again. _"This Kairi AGAIN!? Seriously, she is here!? What's the deal with this girl that I have never met once!? Who the hell is she!? That's it! When we find this Kairi, I'm going to ask her just how much she cares about Sora! Does she even think of him as a friend or something else!? Wait, wait, wait! What the hell is wrong with me!? I'm threatening a girl that have never met before! No! Bad Maka! Meet people first before deciding to do something that you might regret! Stop thinking of doing evil deeds right now!"_ She thought to herself and pulled out a normal smile to avoid suspicion.

"Really? Your friends Riku and Kairi are here?" Maka asked and Sora nodded.

"Yep, there's no doubt about it!" Sora said.

"Well then, they might be actually here in this world!" Lucy said.

"What are we waiting for then? The sooner we walk into the tent and ask for help, the better we can begin searching for our friends!" Levy said.

"Okay, let's do this!" Sora said.

"Yep, let's find your friends!" Maka agreed with him to avoid being suspicious.

The group finished speaking and entered the tent where they noticed a woman with long brunette hair wearing a white sleeveless shirt and long red skirt working on a projector.

"Jane!" Tarzan said to the woman called Jane.

She turned around and looked at him. "Tarzan!"

At that moment, the woman noticed the rest of the group. "Oh, and who are these?"

"Hello there." Sora said.

"We're are-" Maka began, but was cut-off by Jane.

"Oh, you both speak English! So, then, obviously, you're not related to Tarzan…" Jane said.

"Yes, also… the language he was speaking Jane… that was the language of the gorillas, right?" Maka asked and Jane nodded.

"Yes, correct. He was raised by gorillas in the jungle, so communicating with him hasn't been easy. Yet he is still learning." Jane explained to them.

"I see. Interesting…" Maka said.

"Anyways, I'm Sora and this Maka. The girls behind us are Lucy and Levy." Sora introduced his group.

"I see. Are you here to study the gorillas?" Jane asked.

"Highly doubtful." A new voice said. The group and Jane turned to see a tall man with a rifle coming in with Donald and Goofy behind him.

"Sora! Maka! Lucy! Levy!" Goofy said happily.

Sora and Donald rush forward and lock hands with each other.

"Donald, Goofy!" Sora said, but upon looking at Donald and remembering the incident back on the ship, they let go of each other and cross their arms much to the group's shock. However, Maka smirked and walked closer to Donald.

"Hey, duck…" Maka began.

Donald turned around and started walking back in fear, as Maka began to clench her knuckles in fury. She leaned closer and whispered something bad in his ear.

"Now, listen here smartass… If you ever do a stunt like that again to Sora or me, I'll end up cooking you alive in the oven. Understood?" Maka whispered to him quietly and Donald nodded in fear.

"Good. Now behave." Maka said with a threatening smile, as she walked away from him.

"A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas." The man said, as he began to walk outside.

"Mr. Clayton, we're studying them, not hunting them. This is research." Jane said to the man called Clayton, but he ignored her.

She sighed and said. "Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourself at home."

"Right, so Donald you were saying something…" Maka began, but was cut-off by a fearful Donald.

"Oh, did I say I was going to leave? My bad. I'm meant that I'm going to help Sora and you in any way I can! Yes, mam!" Donald said with a fearful salute.

Sora was surprised. What did Maka do to him exactly?

"Sora, Girls. Look what we found. Look at this." Goofy said, as he pulled out the Gummi piece and showed it to the rest of the group.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"A gummi block. It's the same stuff used to build our ship." Goofy explained.

"That means that King Mickey and Master Makarov are here. Right, Donald?" She said with a threatening tone.

Donald gulped in fear and said. "Yes! He's here. He's definitely here – I'm going to help you all in any way I can!"

Sora was somewhat surprised at Donald's sudden determination. "Okay, I guess… So, Jane. What exactly do you need from us?" He asked the older woman.

"Well, I've got an idea on how to help you find your friends – we can try using this projector and see if any of them match that word. However, can you help me find the slides? I can't seem to find them." Jane asked and Sora nodded.

"I'll help out as well." Maka said.

"Alright, the rest of us will stay in this tent and see if we can try to communicate with Tarzan." Lucy said and the two Keyblade Wielders nodded.

They began walking outside of the tent, when Sora asked. "Say, what made Donald agree with us, so easily?"

Maka looked at him with a smile and said quietly. "These two words – Oven and Cooking."

Sora tried to hold his laughter, as the two Keybearers stepped out to search for the slides…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, that's the end of the first part of our Deep Jungle Arc in Chains of Destiny. To be honest, guys… I don't have any idea what I just wrote now and I hope you understand it well enough. Also, I have made a grave mistake – I haven't mentioned Soul and Tsubaki at all in this fanfiction except for the prologue. My god, what a mistake! I hope to fix all of that in the next part. I hope…
> 
> Anyways, I've decided to split the Deep Jungle arc into three parts – Part 1 – Landing, Part 2 – Searching and Part 3 – Leaving. I really want to get back to writing Wielder of the Keyblade or Twilight Town's Wielder. Those are very precious to me and if I neglect them for too long – I just… Will feel sad. Oh, well…
> 
> Okay, guys! I'm out – enjoying Chapter 11 and tell me how I did. No harsh reviews, please! I can't stand them! Right! See you in Chapter 12! Bye!


	13. Chapter 12: Clayton's Betrayal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys! Rocco151 is back with the next chapter of Chains of Destiny – we are at part 2 of Deep Jungle – only one more part remains!
> 
> Also, we're are going to make Maka remember that her friends are still out there and she needs to save them – cause I haven't mention Soul or Tsubaki at all. Only when Sora and Maka first met – we are going to fix that right now.
> 
> The moment where Maka is about to find out that she has feelings for Sora is near! She will learn it in the Agrabah arc where Medusa and Jafar will be waiting for the group to arrive.
> 
> I think that is all that needs to be said. Without no further delays – let's get started with Part 2 of Deep Jungle!

Chapter 12: Clayton's Betrayal.

After Maka and Sora left the tent, they began searching the campsite for the missing slides. During their search, they stopped to speak to Clayton who was minding his own business.

"So, who are you again exactly?" Maka asked him.

"Clayton's the name, my dear. I'm a hunter, not a researcher." Clayton explained to them.

"Are you hunting gorillas by any chance?" Sora asked him suspiciously.

"What? No, I am not trying to hunt the gorillas. But they're so rare! I'd just like to get a look at them." Clayton told them.

"Well, okay… I guess…" Maka said, as she and Sora began walking away.

"I don't trust that guy, Maka." Sora said quietly to Maka who nodded.

"Me neither, something is off about him." Maka said quietly to him.

"We should keep an eye on him." Sora suggested quietly.

"I agree. Say, did Tarzan really said that your friends are here?" Maka asked him.

"Well… I don't know what he said to me… But if he is saying that my friends are here, well… We'll see. Who knows? We might be able to find your friends on this world as well." Sora said to which Maka's eyes widened.

Sora looked at her and asked. "Are you okay?"

"My friends… I can't believe I forgot about them…" Maka said with a sad tone.

"Hey, it's okay Maka." Sora said, as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, Sora!? How is it okay!? I've almost forgot about searching for them because of other important stuff like defeating the Heartless and locking keyholes! I can't believe I almost forgot about them!" Maka said, as tears started coming out of her eyes.

Sora was at a loss for words. He didn't know how to cheer her up. It was true that Maka didn't mention her friends at all, but he didn't blame her. How could he? Fighting the Heartless and locking the keyholes distracted Maka with searching for her friends a little bit.

"Great. Maka, I'm sorry for acting like an idiot." Sora said, as he began to walk away.

"No!" Maka said, as she ran towards him and pulled him into a big and warm hug.

"I'm the one who should apologize for lashing out in front of you. It's true I hadn't mentioned my friends at all for a while, but I don't hate you. You only mentioned them to me and I got mad over nothing. Do you hate me?" Maka asked him.

Sora let go off her and he shook his head with a smile on his face. "Nope, do you?" He asked her.

She shook her head and said. "Nah, friends?" She said and pulled out her hand for him to shake.

Sora shook her hand and said. "Yeah, friends. So, back to searching for the slides?"

Maka nodded and said. "Yeah, let's see where they are."

Eventually, after a while – Maka and Sora collected all of the slides around the campsite and brought them back to Jane. She started the projector with the first picture depicting a strange castle which caught the attention of both Maka and Sora.

"What's wrong?" Goofy asked.

"Nothing…" Sora said.

"Yeah, we're okay…" Maka said.

The slides continued showing Tarzan what humans were like and also what kind of behaviors they had. After the last one showed up, Jane turned her attention to the man with the brown dreadlocks.

"Well, Tarzan?" Jane asked.

"Where are my friends, Riku and Kairi?" Sora asked.

"And my friends as well – Soul and Tsubaki?" Maka asked.

Unfortunately, they didn't get an answer as Tarzan shook his head.

"Hey, we thought that you might-" Maka was cut off by the sound of Clayton entering.

"That leaves just one place." Clayton said.

Sora and Maka looked at him, as he said. "See here, you two. We've been in this jungle for some time now. But we have yet to encounter these friends of yours. I'd wager they're with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them."

"Really, Mr. Clayton. Tarzan wouldn't hide-" Jane began, but was cut off by Clayton.

"Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas." Clayton said, as he walked up to Tarzan.

"Go-ril-las." Clayton said slowly.

Tarzan turned his attention to Sora and Maka and nodded.

"Tarzan… are you sure?" Jane asked.

"Tarzan go see Kerchak." Tarzan said.

"Kerchak?" Jane asked.

"He must be the leader. Perfect. I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerous place." He said with a smile on his face and left the tent.

"I don't trust that guy one bit." Maka said.

"Me neither." Donald said.

"There's something fishy going on with this guy." Lucy said.

"We had better follow him just in case he tries anything against the gorillas." Sora said.

The group left the tent and followed Tarzan to the trees that were covered in vines. On the top, there was a black furred gorilla with a stern look on his face, next to him there was a brown furred gorilla.

"Kerchak, please listen to me. I know the nesting ground is secret, but I trust them. You see, I want to help them because… because… well, they need us." He said.

Goofy leaned closer to the group and said. "Uh… Did you get that?"

Maka and Sora shook their heads.

"No." Donald said.

"Nothing." Lucy said.

"Kerchak." Tarzan pleaded with him.

However, the gorilla turned his head silently towards the treetops, as if he was sensing something.

"Kerchak…" Tarzan pleaded, but he began to leave followed by the gorilla next to him.

"It looks like Kerchak was looking at the treehouse." Sora said.

"We'd best follow him – something tells me that Clayton is up to no good." Maka said with the rest of the group nodding.

Meanwhile, inside the tree house - a young female gorilla was currently playing with a globe. Unfortunately, Clayton was there as well… with his rifle in hand! Donald was currently running to the tree house and screamed just as the hunter fired his weapon. Luckily, he missed the gorilla who ran behind Kerchak as he was entering.

"I knew it!" Maka said angrily.

"What's the big idea?" Donald said angrily.

"Wait, Kerchak. Please!" Tarzan pleaded for one last time.

Unfortunately, Kerchak turned around and walked away with a scowl on his face followed by the younger gorilla.

The group and Tarzan glared at Clayton who had a nervous smile on his face.

"You don't understand. I was only trying to… Ah. A snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor gorilla's life." Clayton said, but Tarzan lowered his head in shame.

"Yeah, as if!" Maka said angrily.

"What kind of idiots do you think we are?" Levy said with a furious glare.

"We're going to tell Jane everything that you did!" Sora said angrily.

The group left the tree house and returned to the tent where they told Jane everything.

"How could you do such a thing!" Jane said with an angry tone.

"Now, Miss Porter, as I told you, I was not aiming at the gorilla." Clayton said, but Jane refused to believe to his lies.

"You are not to go near the gorillas again!" Jane said angrily.

"All because of one mishap? Come, now…" He said with a smirk on his face.

However, everyone was glaring at him as he dropped his smirk and laughed nervously. He walked outside and immediately got angry.

"What am I doing with these imbeciles?" He said, as he looked at the jungle.

"Blasted gorillas! I'll hunt down every last one of them! I'll track them down somehow." He said, as he took out his pipe from his back pocket.

"I'll stake my life on it." He said. But before the pipe could reach his mouth, he heard a rustling noise coming from the jungle. He put it away, as the sound got closer. Clayton took out his rifle and shoots, as the shot ran out loud and clear.

"What was that!?" Sora asked.

"Clayton, that idiot!" Maka said, as the group ran outside.

However, to their horror – they discovered that a gorilla was being attacked by the Heartless that looked just like monkeys.

"Heartless!" Sora, Maka and Levy said at the same time, as they took out their Keyblades.

The monkeys began to attack the group, however Sora destroyed one of the creatures with his Keyblade and casted Thunder in the end, Maka and Levy attacked as well with their weapons and both of them casted Blizzard at the Heartless, after that two of the monkeys were destroyed. Lucy destroyed one with her whip, Donald casted Fire at one of them while Goofy bashed them with his shield. The Monkey Heartless were defeated and the gorilla ran away to safety.

"There might be more gorillas in danger." Maka said.

"We need to help them." Lucy said.

"Yep." Sora said.

The group travelled from area to area, saving gorillas from the Heartless and avoiding getting killed along the way. They managed to successfully defeat all of the Heartless and save the poor, innocent gorillas along the way.

They returned to the tent and told Jane everything.

"That's good to hear." Jane said with a sad smile.

"What's wrong?" Goofy asked.

"Clayton has been gone for a while and I'm starting to get worried." Jane said.

"I understand – we'll go look for him." Maka said.

The group left, however they heard a gunshot coming from the bamboo thicket. Upon arriving, Sora and Maka discovered Clayton's pipe lying on the stump. Just before they were able to pick it up, however – the leopard Sabor returned with a vengeance!

"It's the creature that attacked at the tree house!" Sora said, as he took out his Keyblade.

"I'll handle him, don't worry!" Levy said, as she took out her Keyblade and knocked out Sabor in just one strike from her Void Gear, much to the group's surprise and shock. The leopard fell to the floor unconscious with his mouth wide open.

"Levy, I…" Sora began, but was cut off by a smiling Levy.

"What do you think?" Levy asked the group.

"I think… you really need to tell me how you are able to knock someone out in just a second." Maka asked with an intrigued grin on her face.

"Man, Levy. You are so unstoppable – ever since, you've acquired that Keyblade Void Gear – you've become like a goddess." Lucy said with a quiet laugh.

"Thanks, but truth be told – how I am able to beat my opponents in just one hit is still a mystery even to me…" Levy said, as she looked at her Keyblade.

Meanwhile, one of the gorillas was running through the campsite avoiding the numerous Heartless that appeared and entered the tent which frightened Jane and knocked her to the ground. The woman was relieved to see that the gorilla was okay, just as someone had entered the tent. Jane was terrified, as she held the poor animal tightly in her hands.

"No sign of Clayton here…" Sora said.

"We should go and check in with Jane." Maka suggested.

"That seems reasonable." Lucy said, as the group started walking back to the campsite. Unaware of what was happening over there…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez Louise! That took way longer than expected! At least, Part 2 is done! We are nearing the end of Deep Jungle and soon we will be returning to Traverse Town for the second time. Hooray!
> 
> It's almost time to introduce a new character that will be appear in this story – Lucky for you… she's from Fairy Tail and she will become an important villain in the story later on! So, I hope you expect the surprise when you find out who it is!
> 
> Right, what else? Oh, yeah – I will be switching between writing these stories one at a time – first comes Chains of Destiny, Twilight Town's Wielder and last, but not least Wielder of the Keyblade.
> 
> Also, please – give my other stories a chance and read them – I know I'm not the best author… I'm trying my hardest to be! I can guarantee you that my OC – Mina's adventures will be the best! So, please give Wielder of the Keyblade a chance! I promise you will not be disappointed!
> 
> Whelp, that's all from me! I eagerly await your responses on the reviews page on Chains of Destiny – tell me how I did! That's all from me for now! See ya!


	14. Chapter 13: Friends in our Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, who knew that Chains of Destiny would become such a famous story and people are begging me to continue this until I finish it! I'm impressed! Speaking of which, Rocco151 is back with the next chapter of Chains of Destiny. Hooray!
> 
> We are at the final part of the Deep Jungle arc. Also, the group are going to face yet another annoying boss – Clayton and the Stealth Sneak. To be truthful, they aren't hard to beat - but on the first try, I got killed by them in the emulator version of the game. Oh, well… Nothing can be done. I eventually defeated them. Note to self – avoid getting killed by Clayton's rifle and the Stealth Sneak's tongue.
> 
> Also, you will be shocked at what happens in the end of the chapter – Roman will be bringing someone else from Fiore into Maleficent's group. A certain female blue-haired dragon slayer… No spoilers! You'll find out soon enough who it is…
> 
> Right! Let's get the show on the road with the last and final part of the Deep Jungle Arc. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater nor Fairy Tail. They are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima. Let's finish this!

Chapter 13: Friends in our Hearts.

The group returned to the orange tent only to discover that it was empty and Jane was nowhere to be found.

"Huh, where's Jane?" Maka asked.

"What's wrong, Tarzan?" Sora asked.

"Something coming. Jane, danger. Jane near… Near tree house." Tarzan said.

"Sounds like she's in trouble. I bet Clayton has something to do with her disappearance." Maka suggested.

"We need to find her." Sora said.

"We should." Lucy said.

The group began searching the entire jungle for Jane, but they had no such luck. However, they remembered Tarzan's words – Jane near… near tree house. Maka suggested going back up the trees to which the group discovered Jane and a young gorilla being trapped in a web of vines on an area near the tree house.

"Tarzan!" Jane called out to him, as she held the young gorilla tightly in her hands.

The Heartless Monkey appeared to which Sora, Maka and Levy took out their Keyblades and began to attack them. Meanwhile, Lucy, Donald and Goofy avoided the Heartless and ran straight for Jane.

"Are you okay, Jane?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I'm okay. How did all of these monkeys appeared?" Jane asked.

"Honestly, we have no idea…" Donald said.

Lucy took a look around – she noticed that the more Heartless that Maka, Sora and Levy defeated – more and more were appearing. There had to be a connection. She looked around again and to her surprise – she noticed a big black fruit attached to the tree trunk. Maybe that was the link as to why all of these Heartless were appearing.

"I've got an idea on how to get you out of there, Jane." Lucy said to Jane. She pulled out another golden key and summoned a tall, hunky black-haired man sporting a horse outfit costume. He was wearing a green shirt with yellow trims followed by a red and yellow pair of striped pants and purple frills.

"Miss Lucy, what are your orders?" The horse-costumed man asked.

"Sagittarius, are your arrows strong enough to destroy the black fruit on the tree trunk?" Lucy said, as she pointed at the fruit.

"Yes, Miss Lucy." He said, as he took out a metal bow and an arrow. He aimed it at the big black fruit and launched it, a couple of seconds afterwards. To Lucy, Donald and Goofy's surprise – the arrow destroyed the entire fruit in just one hit. Amazing!

"Mission accomplished, Miss Lucy!" He saluted.

"Well done, Sagittarius. That will be all for now." Lucy said with a smile, as she dismissed him.

"Good work, Lucy!" Donald complemented.

Lucy nodded with a smile and took a look around – just as she predicted, the Heartless were defeated and the vines around Jane and the gorilla disappeared.

"Hey, Lucy!" Maka said to her, as she, Levy and Sora were running towards the rest of the group.

"What's going on? One minute we were fighting the Heartless, the next they disappeared!" Sora said to her.

"There was a big black fruit on the tree truck. I believe that was what drew the Heartless over here. So, I just summoned… a friend of mine to destroy it." Lucy explained to them.

"Let me guess – your friend is one of those golden keys you've got on you, correct?" Maka asked.

Lucy nodded and said. "Correct. I'll tell you all about them another time."

"Okay. Right now, we need to see what took Jane and that gorilla over here." Maka said.

The group walked over to Jane and began asking her questions about who brought her here.

"Clayton came to the tent, and… That's the last thing I remember." Jane finished explaining.

"Clayton?" Sora said with a surprised tone.

"Just as I thought!" Maka said angrily.

"Gorillas trapped. Terk ran." Tarzan told them.

"Oh no!" Lucy said with a shocked tone.

"He's going for the gorillas!" Levy said angrily.

"Then we must find him quickly before he does something bad!" Maka said.

"We must help the gorillas!" Jane said.

Meanwhile in the cliff area, all of the gorillas were surrounded by the Heartless Monkeys and Clayton who had just arrived. The older man loaded up his rifle and aimed it at the brown-furred gorilla. Kerchak roared as the Heartless began pouncing in his direction. Just as Clayton put his finger on the trigger, the group ran ahead to stop him.

"STOP IT!" Maka yelled.

"NO!" Sora yelled.

Clayton turned to look at them, as the brown-furred gorilla and Kerchak walked away.

"Clayton?" Sora asked.

"Not Clayton!" Tarzan said and then began making those strange gorilla noises again.

The fight against Clayton was short, but easy. With the combined efforts of the group, they successfully defeated the hunter, however it wasn't over yet.

"Okay, Mister Hunter. Drop the rifle." Maka said angrily.

"That's enough out of you, Clayton!" Sora said.

Clayton raised his gun, just as the rock wall behind him got destroyed.

Tarzan rushed forward to attack him, however something knocked him back by some kind of invisible creature.

"Tarzan!" Sora and Maka yelled at the same time.

The group turned around to see Clayton riding the creature in mid-air. Maka's eyes widen with shock.

"It's a Chameleon!" Maka said.

"So, we are screwed in a way?" Sora said.

"No, we aren't!" Levy said.

"Lucy, Donald and Goofy. Find someplace to hide until we take care of this!" Maka said to them.

"You've got it!" The trio saluted and hid behind some rocks.

The fight began with Clayton firing at the Keyblade trio who dodged his bullets very easily. They began hitting the Chameleon very hard which shed away his invisibility. Levy casted Thunder with her Keyblade and knocked Clayton to the ground. She began hitting him with her weapon, while Maka and Sora were focused on the now visible Chameleon Heartless. Maka casted Blizzard which knocked out the creature for a little bit.

"Nice work, Maka!" Sora said with a grin.

"Don't go thanking me yet Sora! We've still got to defeat the Chameleon Heartless!" Maka said, as the duo began hitting the creature with their Keyblades.

Meanwhile, Levy was dodging the smirking Clayton's bullet by blocking or by rolling.

"It's over girlie." Clayton said with a sadistic grin on his face, as he reloaded his rifle.

"I don't think so…" Levy said with a satisfied smile on her face, as the purple aura returned and her eyes became golden ones again.

She disappeared in the brink of an eye much to Clayton's surprised and shocked face.

She reappeared underneath Clayton and delivered a powerful hit which knocked him to the ground for a couple of seconds before turning her attention towards Maka and Sora who were currently fighting the Chameleon.

"Too fucking easy." Levy said with an evil smile, as she disappeared into thin air once again. She reappeared underneath the Chameleon and delivered a strong and deadly attack on the creature, much to Sora and Maka's shock.

At that moment, Clayton got up and stumbled back while holding his chest. He aimed his rifle at the trio and was about to shoot them, however he turned around and to his shock, he saw the Chameleon Heartless shaking and then falling on top of him while he screamed. A glowing heart came out from the creature's chest and flew into the air. After that, the creature and Clayton disappeared.

Maka, Sora and the rest of the group ran straight towards where Clayton and the Chameleon. All except for Levy who stood away from them with an amused smirk on her face. The purple aura returned for a couple of seconds, before it disappeared again with her eyes turned back to their original color. The smirk was replaced with a kind smile, as Levy walked towards her group.

"Levy… I've got a question to ask you. Are you by any chance – God?" Maka asked her.

"What do you mean exactly?" Levy asked.

"What does Maka mean? Hello! Nobody could defeat a Heartless in just one hit with her Keyblade!" Sora said.

"Maybe it's just practice or something." Levy said with a smile on her face.

"I don't know Levy. Something is wrong – ever since, you've acquired that Keyblade of yours, you've displayed some amazing strength!" Lucy said.

"How can you claim that it's just practice when you've never held a Keyblade before in your life?" Donald said.

"Guys… Please, drop it… I'm fine." Levy said with an impatient tone.

"Look, Levy. We are just worried about you. I'm like a sister to you. Tell us, what's wrong?" Lucy asked her.

Levy sighed in annoyance and said. "Look, Lucy. Please, do me a favor and drop it. For both… our sakes."

The rest of the group sighed. It was no use arguing with her. Maybe it was all in their heads. Maybe Levy is okay.

"Okay, Levy. But, if you ever need something - know that I'm your friend. You can trust me with anything." Lucy said, as she put a comforting hand on Levy's shoulder.

"Thanks, Lucy. I promise you that I'm okay." Levy said with a smile.

"Okay, Levy…" Lucy said.

"Speaking of which, where did Clayton and the Chameleon ran off to?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, but I do know this – Clayton deserved it." Maka said.

The rest of the group noticed that the gorillas had returned. Kerchak walked over to Sora, Maka and Levy and gave them – a new spell one which was very familiar to Donald – Cure.

"Hey, you three have the Cure Spell – you can now heal yourself during a battle." Donald explained to them.

"Great! No more bullet wounds or anything else!" Maka said.

After giving them the spell, Kerchak picked up Sora, Maka and Levy and tossed them in the air to which the trio landed on the top of the cliff. Donald, Goofy and Lucy were thrown as well, only Tarzan climbed up. The group watched as the gorillas began to leave.

Tarzan crawled over to the lake, where the waterfall roared.

"Tarzan, home." Tarzan said.

The group followed Tarzan, as he entered the cave. After climbing on some rocks, they arrived in a deeper part of the cavern where a glowing nest of butterflies in the trunk of the tree was revealed. Jane and Terk joined them, as Tarzan repeated the unknown word in gorilla talk.

"This is your home?" Sora asked.

"But that means…" Maka began, but was cut off by Tarzan who placed a hand next to his ear.

"Huh?" Goofy said.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

The group heard the roaring sounds of water.

"The waterfalls… They're echoing all the way." Jane said, as Tarzan began making gorilla noises yet again.

"Friends there. See friends." Tarzan told them.

"Oh, now I've got it. That gorilla word means 'heart'. Friends in our hearts…" Jane said.

"Heart…" Tarzan said.

"Oh, so that's what it meant." Sora said with a disappointed tone.

"Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends." Tarzan explained.

"Sorry about what I said." Sora said to Donald.

"Yeah, Donald. I owe you an apology as well. I wasn't serious about cooking you in the oven." Maka said.

"Nah, you and Sora aren't to blame. My stupidity got the better of me. You know what? We find your friends first and then we search for the King and Master Makarov." Donald said.

Sora and Maka nodded with smiles on their faces.

"Now, that is what I'd like to see from a Court Magician like yourself Donald." Lucy said with a smile.

Donald nodded and then remembered something important. "Say, wasn't there suppose a Keyhole in every world that we need to lock?" He said.

"Oh, yeah! Now that you mention…" Maka said.

The group noticed that the butterflies began to scatter around the cave. To their surprise, a Keyhole was revealed. Maka, Levy and Sora aimed their Keyblades at it and locked it with a powerful beam. Just then, a new gummi piece fell to the ground.

"A gummi!" Donald said.

Maka picked it up and examined it. "It's not the King nor the Master's, yes?" She asked.

"Here." Maka said, as she gave the piece to Donald.

Just then, the gorilla next to Donald started nuzzling against him.

"I think someone has a new admirer." Jane said playfully.

"Oh, boy Donald. I envy you, I really do…" Maka said with a playful smile on her face.

Donald began waving his arms frantically.

"No, no, no, no! Daisy would kill me!" Donald said worriedly, as the rest of the group laughed.

**(Meanwhile…)**

In the dark room, Maleficent and her allies gathered at a dark chapel while waiting for Roman Torchwick to return.

"What drew the Heartless to that world?" The mysterious and calculating voice said.

"The hunter lured them there. It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good." Maleficent explained.

"Wow, what a fucking idiot if you ask me!" The mysterious cold female voice said.

"Yeah, he got chomped instead!" The ghostly figure said with a laugh.

"A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless." The mysterious and calculating voice stepped out of the shadows. He was a tall, thin man with a twisted goatee wearing a black robe with long red sleeves, a black cape and a black turban with a red feather. In his hands, he was holding a staff with a cobra top.

"But the boy and the two girls are a problem. They found one of the Keyholes." The mysterious man said.

"Don't worry, my dear Jafar. Soon, one of those children will become our ally. Medusa, my dear. You were suggesting something to me the other day?" Maleficent said.

"Yes, I was." The woman called Medusa stepped out of the shadows. She was a woman with a fairly average physical build and a large, black dotted snake tattoo winding down either arm. She had yellow eyes with black pupils and blonde hair arranged in a spiked style with two long strands extending downwards framing either side of her face. She was wearing a black body-length suit with hood, which extends downwards to her knees. The hood itself was adorned with an eye-like marking. She had no shoes and was always walking bare-footed.

"Yesterday, I've sensed something powerful within young Sora and Maka. The power of love." Medusa explained to her.

"Fascinating, yet interesting. What do you propose we should do?" Maleficent asked her.

"They have yet to confess their feelings towards each other. It seems that bitch Maka cares about the boy a lot." Medusa said to her.

"And…" Maleficent asked.

"My plan is simple, but full proof. We are going to use this opportunity to our advantage. I will inject a snake into the boy's body from which he will become under our control. Using the possessed Sora on our side, he will lead the group towards the next Keyhole. When that happens, Sora will enter into a corridor of darkness and bring Maka to us where she will become our ultimate pawn of the darkness." Medusa said with an evil smile on her face.

Maleficent thought about this for a moment and then gave her answer. "The Keyblade's Chosen Ones on our side? Interesting… Those two might actually help us with our plans. Very well, Medusa and Jafar – you will be going to Agrabah and await for the arrival of the pathetic Warriors of Light. Understood?"

Jafar and Medusa nodded with smiles on their faces. Just then, the tall man opened his mouth. "What about the third Keybearer? Levy, was it?"

"Do not worry yourself about her. I know how we can draw her closer to the darkness. All thanks to Roman's help." Maleficent said with a smile.

Just then, the chapel's doors opened. The villains turned around to see Roman coming in with another small figure in the shadows.

"Ah, my dear Roman. I trust you were successful?" Maleficent asked him.

"Maleficent, my dear. I'm always successful. Well, my dear… introduce yourself. Don't be shy." Roman said with a smile to the shadowy figure next to him.

The figure walked into the bright light and it was revealed to be a small girl. She had long, dark blue hair that reached down to her waist with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest, brown eyes and fair skin. The clothing she was wearing was a simple and sleeveless blue and yellow dress with two stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. Around her arms and legs, she wore wing-like attachments. She had blue Mary Jane shoes on her feet. On her right arm, she had a blue fairy like mark.

She looked at the group with a determined look on her face and said. "Where are my friends – Lucy and Levy?"

**(Meanwhile in the Deep Jungle…)**

The group gathered at the tent to tell Jane and Tarzan that they were about to leave.

"Well, guess we'd better get going." Sora said.

"Where is your ship, anyway?" Jane asked.

"Well, uh… Not too far." Donald told her.

"Sora, Maka, Tarzan friends." Tarzan said.

The group smiled and returned to their ships.

"Okay, so what now? We kind of run out of place to search for our friends." Maka said on the screen.

"Also, the gummi block that came out of that glowing hole… It's not like the others. Wonder what's it used for." Sora said.

"I dunno." Donald simply said.

"Maybe Leon'll know." Goofy suggested.

"Hmm… He might. Back to Traverse Town, then?" Donald said.

"I wanna be pilot!" Sora said.

"No way, no how!" Donald said.

"But I'm the Keyblade Master!" Sora said.

"Tough luck!" Donald said with a smirk, as Sora pouted.

"Oh, boy…" Lucy said.

"Boys…" Maka said.

"We'll see you in Traverse Town." Levy said.

"Okay. See ya, girls!" Goofy said.

"Mind if I pilot the ship, Lucy?" Maka asked her.

Lucy nodded and said. "The ship is in your control, Maka."

After that, the two Gummi Ships started to move once again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, finally! Holy shit! It's over – Deep Jungle is finished! Back to Traverse Town! Hooray! Chapter 13 is done and ready for posting!
> 
> Oh, boy! The group is about to experience a really deep change during their adventures – especially with Maleficent and Roman plotting in the works. Poor Sora has no idea what is going to happen in Agrabah. Also, the big surprise was revealed – Wendy will be a part of Maleficent's group. Oh, the horrors of corrupted females… I'm such a horrible bastard sometimes! Oh, well – that's life.
> 
> We are in the middle of this story – the big moment where Maka will realize her feelings for Sora is nearing! In the Agrabah arc – it will all happen. Plus, Riku and Tsubaki are returning next chapter. Also, Medusa is the fifth person to know that Sora and Maka have feelings for each other. It will get interesting. Also, I hope you all enjoyed the one-man Levy moment and the appearance of another Celestial Spirit.
> 
> Right! I'm out for now! Enjoy this wonderful chapter brought to you by the non-stop writer Rocco151! Give me more love and support, guys! Whelp, that's it for now! So, see ya and goodbye! Until next time!


	15. Chapter 14: Reunion with Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gents, it's Rocco151 here and I'm back to writing the next chapter of Chains of Destiny! Time for our little reunion to commence. Expect a lot of jealousy happening in this chapter mainly from Sora and Maka.
> 
> On the side note – three important things to inform you my readers. Number 1 – Wielder of the Keyblade will be rewritten, because I made a lot of mistakes in that story and no wonder nobody would read it. I'm also changing a lot of things in there, especially the title – It's now called Kingdom Hearts: Linked into One. Number 2 – I've successfully finished watching the entire RWBY series and I'm in possession of the game – Grimm Eclipse. It's awesome! Try it! Number 3 – The Soul x Tsubaki pairing will only be featured in the first fanfiction, after that it will be changed into a new pairing.
> 
> I think that's everything in this Author's Notes to tell you. Right, enjoy the next chapter of Chains of Destiny and well… have fun reading. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail nor RWBY… They are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima. Enjoy!

Chapter 14: Reunion with Old Friends.

After a long flight in their Gummi Ship, the group finally returned to Traverse Town. To their surprise, they spotted Ruby and Yuffie standing in the First District next to the mailbox.

"Hey, girls!" Sora called out to them and waved.

Ruby and Yuffie waved back, as the group walked closer to them.

"You're back! How is your journey coming along?" Ruby asked them.

"Well, pretty interesting things have happened – we battled the Heartless, a giant three-headed dog and found two Keyholes." Maka told them, much to Ruby and Yuffie's surprise.

"Good – you've found two of the Keyholes." Yuffie told them seriously.

"Did you lock them with your Keyblades?" Ruby asked and the group nodded.

"Excellent. That's good news." Ruby told them.

"Why is it good news?" Maka asked.

"Best let Leon and Weiss explain that one to you." Yuffie told them.

"Oh, yeah. Now that you mention Leon, we need to speak to him about something. Any idea where he is?" Maka asked.

"Check the underground cavern. He and the rest of our friends are probably down there." Ruby told them.

"The Channel in the alleyway of the Second District is connected to the cavern. Use that to get there." Yuffie told them and the group nodded.

The group walked to the Second District and reached the Alleyway. But, unfortunately… There was a grate with bars at the edge of it.

"Great, now what?" Maka asked.

Sora came up with a clever plan. "I've got an idea." He said with a smile.

"What's your idea?" Levy asked.

"Use Donald's head to destroy the bars." He said with a grin on his face.

"Oh, ok- Wait, WHAT!?" He said in a shocked tone, before being picked up by a grinning Maka and Lucy.

"Shall we?" Maka asked evilly.

"Let's." Lucy said with a grin.

The two girls, holding Donald tightly ran straight for the grate and crashed his head into it. To the rest of the group's surprise, the bars were destroyed.

"Donald, your head has served a useful purpose." Maka said with a smirk.

"Yep, good job." Lucy told him.

The girls dropped him on the ground and stars began to appear around his head. He regained consciousness, a few seconds later and fury took over his entire body.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!?" Donald yelled at the two girls.

"Oh, just something we've been meaning to do for a while." Maka told him.

"You used my head as a battering ram!" Donald said angrily.

"Donald, you really need to cool off." Lucy said with a smile, as the rest of the group began to walk inside the tunnel to the Secret Cavern. Donald calmed down and joined them - a few seconds later.

The group swam through the channel and soon spotted Leon and Weiss practicing with their weapons, while Aerith and Blake where watching them.

"Hey, guys!" Maka called out to them.

Aerith turned to the group and said. "You came back."

Blake made a smile of her own and said. "We're glad to you see all of you again."

"How fares your mission?" Weiss asked them, as she stopped sparing with Leon.

"Well, we have to ask you and Leon – two things." Maka said to them.

"What are they?" Leon asked.

"In a world called Wonderland and in a jungle – Maka, Levy and I locked something using our Keyblades." Sora told them.

"Wait, Levy? Is she a Keybearer, as well?" Weiss asked and the group nodded.

Levy produced her Keyblade for Leon and his group to see.

"What do you know." Leon said with an amused smile.

"This is really interesting." Weiss said.

"Anyways… You've found two of the Keyholes." Leon told the group.

"Yeah. Like Sora told you, the Keyblades locked the Keyholes by themselves." Maka told them.

"Good." Aerith said.

"Which means… that your work is halfway complete." Blake said to them.

"What do you mean?" Levy asked.

"Every world among the stars has a Keyhole. And each one leads to the heart of that world. There must be one in this town as well." Leon told them.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked them.

"Everything was written in Ansem's report – especially… the part about the Keyholes." Weiss told them.

"The Heartless enter through the Keyhole and do something to the world's core." Leon said, as he crossed his arms.

"What exactly happens to the world if they get to the core?" Lucy asked curiously.

"In the end, it disappears." Aerith told them.

"WHAT!" The group said with a shocked tone.

"Exactly. That's why your Key is so important." Blake told them.

"Please lock the Keyholes. You're the only one who can." Aerith told them.

"I don't know…" Sora said.

"Aerith, I don't know if we can do this…" Maka said.

"Seeing other worlds would probably serve you well." Leon told them.

"Yeah!" Donald said.

"We gotta to find your friends! King Mickey and Master Makarov too!" Goofy said.

"Deep down, you two know they are right." Levy said with a kind smile to Maka and Sora.

"You're right, Levy!" Maka said.

"Okay, let's do it!" Sora said.

"Before you leave, you said you had something else to tell me?" Leon asked.

"Oh, yeah! Leon, this gummi block's different from the others. Do you know what it's for?" Sora asked.

However, Leon had no idea. "Ask Cid. He should know." Aerith said to them.

"Wait, Sora. Take this with you." Weiss said, as she gave the group - a mysterious stone.

"This stone holds some mysterious power. Leon gave it to me, as a symbol of luck. I want you to hold onto it." Weiss told them.

"Thanks!" Maka said to them.

"How exactly do we use it?" Sora asked.

However, Leon gave them no answer and crossed his arms.

"Forgive me, about my partner's rudeness. Truth be told, we have no idea how the stone works." Weiss told them.

After their conversation, the group left the Secret Cavern and returned to the First District from which they entered the Accessory Shop.

"What can I do for ya, kids?" Cid asked them.

"We've found something that might interest you." Sora said, as he showed the Gummi block.

"Well, if it ain't a gummi block." Cid said with an astonished tone.

"Yup." Donald told him.

"What's this one for?" Goofy asked.

"You're kiddin' me! You're flyin' a gummi ship and you don't know nothin' about navigation gummis? Bunch of pinheads. Interstellar ain't no playground." Cid said with an annoyed tone.

"Hey!" Sora said.

"Give us a break, Cid! We don't know a lot about our Gummi Ship! It's the only way to travel between worlds!" Maka said.

"Woah, easy." Cid said, as he scratched his head.

"I didn't know. No hard feelings, all right? Well, I guess I could lend y'all a hand, then." Cid said.

"Thanks." Sora said.

"That's a little better." Maka said.

"Basically, with navigational gummis, you can go to new places. You want one on your ship, right?" Cid asked, as the group nodded.

"I'll install it for you. But I got this thing I gotta go deliver first." Cid told them.

"What do you need to deliver exactly?" Maka asked.

"Just this book. It's real old. When the guy brought it in, it was practically falling apart. Too beat up to restore it to the way it was. But overall, I did a decent job puttin' it back together. Anyway, you mind deliverin' it for me? It's the old house past the Third District. Look for a big fire sign." Cid explained to them and gave them the book. Just then, a loud bell rang.

"Huh, what the heck was that?" Levy asked.

"Hmm? The bell at the gizmo shop is ringing. Go check it out if you want, but deliver that book for me first. When you're done, stop by the house in the Third District. I'll be there." Cid said and the group left.

They returned to the Third District where they discovered the door with the fire sign which was mentioned by Cid. Sora, Maka and Levy casted Fire at the door to which it opened afterwards. The group entered a large cavern where a mythical house sat on a central island. Several stepping stones were lined in a river to which the gang jumped very easily. They reached the house, but unfortunately the front entrance was blocked with wooden boards and cloth. To the group's luck, they discovered a secret hole in the side of the brick wall with a green curtain draped over it. They entered the house, but to their surprise – the entire place was empty.

"There's something about this musty place…" A familiar to Sora voice said. The spiky-haired boy turned around to see his friend Kairi walking slowly in with her hands behind her back.

"It reminds me of the secret place back home, where we used to scribble on the walls. Remember?" Kairi asked with a smile on her face.

"Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Sora? Who are you talking to?" Maka asked, but then she heard a familiar to her voice.

"Man, sure is rather spooky and cool in here." Maka turned around to see the voice of the owner which was… Soul!? He is here!?

"Reminds me of Stein's creepy laboratory. Remember Maka?" Soul asked with a smile on his face.

"Maka? Sora?" Goofy asked, as the two turned to see the rest of their group. However, when Maka and Sora turned back, they noticed that Kairi and Soul had disappeared.

"You okay?" Lucy asked them.

"Yeah…" Sora said.

"We're fine…" Maka said.

"Well, well." A new voice said. The group turned to see an old wizard with blue robes, a blue hat and a long beard standing in the entrance hole holding a carpet bag and a wand in his hand.

"You've arrived sooner than I expected." The wizard said to the group.

"Wait, you knew we were coming?" Maka asked the wizard.

The old man nodded and said. "Of course. In fact, I was waiting for so long to meet the famous daughter of Kami Albarn – your name is Maka, correct?"

Maka nodded with a surprised look on her face and said. "Yes… H-how did you know who I am?"

"Well, my dear… I met your mother nearly ten years ago – she was still a teenager back then. You certainly look just like her." The wizard said.

Maka was at a loss for words. Her mother had a lot of explaining to do it seems. But for now…

"I understand sir. But… Who are you exactly? Are you a Heartless?" Maka asked.

"He doesn't look like one." Donald said.

The wizard gave an old chuckle and said. "Oh, my. No. My name is Merlin. As you can see, I am a sorcerer. I spend much of my time traveling. It's good to be home. King Mickey and Master Makarov has requested my help."

"Wait, you know Master Makarov?" Lucy asked Merlin to which he nodded.

"You know King Mickey?" Donald asked.

"Yes, indeed. Donald, Goofy and Lucy. And who might you be, young man?" Merlin asked Sora.

"I'm Sora." Sora introduced himself.

"I see. I was also told that there was another Keybearer. Is that by any chance you, my dear?" Merlin asked Levy.

"Yep, that's me. My name is Levy" Levy introduced herself.

"Good. You've found the three keys." Merlin said.

"What did the king and Master Makarov asked you to do?" Donald asked him.

"Just a moment…" Merlin said, as he walked up to the stairs and set his carpet bag down before reaching the center of the raised platform. The wizard lifted his wand high in the air and said. "Presto!"

The bag opened up automatically and soon items of different kind began decorating the entire house. Eventually, the entire place was furnished much to the group's surprise.

"There, now. Ahem." Merlin said and then turned his attention towards the group.

"Your king and the Master asked me to train you in the art of magic. We can start anytime you like. Let me know when you're ready to begin the training. Oh, and one more thing." Merlin said, as he turned at the entrance where a small model of a royal carriage was placed on the floor. Magic sparkled in the air and soon - an elderly lady in blue robes with a pink bow around her neck and a hood over her appeared. In her hand, she held a long magic wand.

"Hello. I'm the Fairy Godmother. Your king and the Master asked me to help, too. I will assist you throughout your journey." The woman called The Fairy Godmother said with a smile on her face.

"I do not know how much I can be of help, but do stop by anytime." Merlin said to the group.

"Oh, that reminds me. Merlin, we have something to give you." Maka said, as she handed the book to the wizard.

"Oh, that book… So, Cid asked you bring this. Thank you." Merlin said, as he took the book from the group's hands.

"So, tell us. What kind of book is it?" Lucy asked.

"You wish to know what kind of book it is?" Merlin asked, as the group nodded.

"I don't even know, myself. In fact, it's not mine. Somehow it found its way into my bag one day. It was such a curious book, I asked Cid to repair it for me. Well, I guess I'll put it here somewhere, for now. This book holds a great secret. The missing pages will unlock it." Merlin said, as he pointed at the small bedside table.

"I'll leave the book over there. Do look at it whenever you like. My best regards to Cid for repairing it for me." Merlin said to the group.

"We'll try our best to find the pages." Maka said.

"Thank you, my dear." Merlin said.

"Also, do you happen to know what this is?" Sora said, as he showed Merlin, the stone that the group got from Weiss.

"Oh, about that stone of yours… You should ask the Fairy Godmother about that." Merlin simply said.

The group walked over to the Fairy Godmother and showed her the stone.

"Do you know what this is?" Sora asked.

"Oh, the poor thing! He has turned into a summon gem." The Fairy Godmother said.

"What's a summon gem?" Donald asked.

"This little creature lived in a world that was consumed by darkness. When a world vanishes, so do its inhabitants. But this one has such a strong heart, he became a gem instead of vanishing with his world." The Fairy Godmother explained to them.

"Can he regain himself?" Levy asked.

"Yes, but only his spirit. Now, watch!" The Fairy Godmother said, as she waved her wand in the air.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" The Fairy Godmother said, as the summoning gem turned into a lion with tan skin and a red mane named Simba.

"Whenever you call, he will help you. If you find more any more of these, bring them to me. Don't worry, when their worlds are restored they will return there. Please, all of you, save them." The Fairy Godmother said.

"Don't worry. We will." Sora and Maka both said.

The group left Merlin's house and returned to the Third District. Just then, a couple of Soldier Heartless appeared, as the group took out their weapons to fight. However, they were taken out by two strange sharp-looking sword – one was red and blue and the other was completely black. Sora and Maka looked incredibly surprised to see that the people wielding them were…

"There you are. What's going on?" A familiar silver-haired boy said.

"I knew I'd find you here, Maka." A familiar black-haired tall girl said.

"Riku!" Sora said, as he walked forward and stretched Riku's mouth to make sure he was real.

"Tsubaki!" Maka said with happy tears in her eyes, as she ran and hugged her friend.

"Hey, hey, cut it out." Riku said, as he pushed Sora away.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Maka. I've missed you terribly." Tsubaki said with a gentle smile, as she continued hugging her friend tightly.

"I'm not dreaming this time, right?" Sora asked his friend.

"I hope not. Took forever to find you." Riku said.

"You aren't a figment of my imagination are you, Tsubaki?" Maka asked her friend.

Tsubaki smiled gently, as she let go off her friend. "Nope, I'm the real Tsubaki."

"Riku!" Sora said with a smile.

Riku smiled back at his friend.

"Tsubaki, you're okay!" Maka said with a happy smile.

Tsubaki smiled gently.

The group began walking through the square, just as Maka realized something.

"Tsubaki, where's Soul? Isn't he with you?" Maka asked her friend.

Sora's happy expression became one of jealously. _"Damn it! I was hoping she wouldn't have to mention his name for the rest of the journey! Who the hell does he think he is!? Sure, Maka has known him throughout her whole life, but I bet he's never treated her as a good friend as I have! Wait, wait, wait! Why am I acting all jealous at the mention of Soul's name? Just like with Maka, I haven't met her friends at all. So, why am I acting like this?"_ The spiky-haired boy thought to himself.

Unbeknownst to Sora, Riku was currently looking at his friend with a smirk plastered on his face. Here is the perfect moment to embarrass Sora! "Ah, don't worry about Soul, Maka. I'm sure he's safe and sound and when you find him… I'm sure you both will confess your feelings towards each other." Riku said to both Maka and Sora.

The group became shocked, especially Maka and Sora who had their jaws dropped to the ground. Except Tsubaki who was smiling and giggling.

" _What… Just what!?"_ Maka thought to herself with a blush on her face.

" _That's it! I'm going to kill him!"_ Sora thought to himself, as he clenched his fists and began walking towards Riku. However, he was stopped by Tsubaki who looked at him with a smile on her face.

"You know… I don't allow Maka to date any boys who have spiky hair and blue eyes. Why don't you come with me and I'll help you find your friend Kairi?" Tsubaki said with a flirting tone and a grin on her face.

Sora's anger was gone and was replaced with an embarrassed expression and a blush on his face.

"I… I…" Sora was at a loss for words.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Maka had heard everything and anger took over her body. Oh, boy… This wasn't going to be pretty.

However, Riku stood in her way and began to flirt with her. "You know… You are rather cute when you get all angry. Why don't you come back with me and Tsubaki? I can help you find your friend Soul." He said with a smirk on his face.

Maka became shocked and both she and Sora got angry.

"That's it!" Sora said angrily.

"We're out of here!" Maka said angrily.

"What about your friends – Kairi and Soul?" Lucy asked.

"Later, Lucy! We're going back right now!" Maka said, as she and Sora walked away.

"Great… Nice going, you idiots." Levy said, as she looked at Riku and Tsubaki.

"What's the big deal? We were just having a little fun with them. Weren't we, Tsubaki?" Riku asked her.

"Yep, so why don't you all chill out and relax for a bit?" Tsubaki asked Maka and Sora's group.

The group walked away silently. After everybody left, Riku and Tsubaki's smiles were replaced with glares.

"They've abandoned us…" Riku said angrily.

"Some friends Maka and Sora turned out to be…" Tsubaki said angrily.

"Let's go and find Maleficent. She'll know what to do…" Riku said, as Tsubaki nodded. They left to go and find their leader.

A little later, the group found themselves in a small house with Cid, Aerith, Weiss, Blake, Ruby, Yuffie and Leon. Maka and Sora had calmed down, although they were still mad due to their friends Riku and Tsubaki embarrassing them, a little earlier.

"Hey, you're back. So, did you deliver the book?" Cid asked the group and they nodded.

"Good. We've got some bad news." Leon said.

"What kind of news?" Sora asked.

"Maleficent and Roman Torchwick are in town." Ruby said.

"Who are they?" Maka asked.

"A witch, man, she's a witch!" Cid said.

"As for Torchwick – he's the most dangerous person to have ever existed in Remnant. A world-class criminal mastermind." Blake explained to them.

"Maleficent is the reason this town is full on Heartless. Don't take her lightly." Leon told them.

"Also, don't ever get into a fight with Torchwick. Rumors are… He's brought in his best assassin ever – a young woman called Neo. Stay away from her." Weiss warned them.

"She's been using the Heartless for years." Aerith told them.

"We lost our world, thanks to her." Leon told them.

"Luckily, our world – Remnant is still okay." Ruby told them.

"One day, a swarm of Heartless took over our world!" Cid told them.

"That was nine years ago." Leon told them.

"I got out of that mess and came here with these guys." Cid told them.

"That's awful!" Donald said.

"That's just horrible!" Lucy said.

"Ruby, you said your world hasn't been destroyed yet. Why?" Maka asked.

"Our home Remnant has a very special school called Beacon. Professor Ozpin and the rest of our teachers said that they have known about the Heartless and that they have been able to stand against them for many years now." Ruby explained to the group.

"And he sent you away because…?" Maka asked.

"Well… I have no idea on how to answer that question – Professor Ozpin simply said – You should all be honored to participate in this task. – and that's how we ended in Traverse Town." Ruby told the group.

"Our ruler was a wise man named Ansem. He dedicated his life to studying the Heartless." Leon told them.

"His report should tell us how to get rid of the Heartless." Cid told them.

"Where's this report?" Sora asked.

"We don't know. It got scattered when our world was destroyed." Leon told them.

"I'm sure that most of the pages belong in the hands of Maleficent and Torchwick." Blake told them.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the rest of the group, outside the house – Maleficent stood next to Riku and Tsubaki.

"I offer my sincere apologies for the way they talked like that. However, do you see it now? It's just as I told you two. While you toiled away trying to find your dear friends, Maka and Sora have replaced you with some new companions. Evidently, they now value them far more than you two." Maleficent said, as she looked down at Riku and Tsubaki.

"You're better off without those wretched children." Maleficent said with a smile.

"Now, think no more of them and come with me. I'll help you find what you're searching for…" Maleficent said.

Meanwhile, up on the rooftops stood Roman and that blue-haired girl.

"What did I say, Wendy? It's just as me and Maleficent told you. It seems that Lucy and Levy have replaced you with new friends." Roman said to the girl called Wendy who had an angry look on her face.

"You were right. They never cared about me…" Wendy said angrily.

"Don't get mad, kiddo. You'll have your chance for revenge soon enough." Roman said with a smirk on his face.

"I want my Lucy and Levy back! I want them back!" Wendy yelled angrily.

"Woah! We've got ourselves a fighter. I like that." Roman said to her.

"When will I get my revenge on this Sora and Maka? Tell me, Roman!" Wendy demanded.

"Soon enough, my dear. Soon enough. For now, you should forget about those people. I have a new friend to introduce you." Roman said to the girl with a smile on his face.

"Who is it?" Wendy asked, as she calmed down.

"Oh, just someone interesting to keep an eye out for you. You can think of her, as a big sister. Neo!" Roman said, as a corridor of darkness opened next to them.

From the portal came – a young woman with half-pink and half-brown hair with white streaks in the pink hair. She had pale white skin and two different colored eyes – brown on the left side and pink on the right side. Her outfit consisted of a white jacket with a pink inferior, brown pants and gray boots with very high heels. Under her jacket was a black corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She wore a multitude of necklaces which were hanged haphazardly around her neck. On her face, a gentle smile was plastered.

"Who is this woman?" Wendy asked.

"This, my dear Wendy – is young Neopolitan or Neo. She will be your caretaker and a sister – if you'd like." Roman explained.

Neopolitan or Neo walked over to Wendy and magically produced a brown, pink and white ice cream from out of nowhere and gave it to Wendy.

"Wow! Thanks, Neo!" Wendy said with a smile, as she began licking her ice cream. Neo smiled gently and petted her on the head.

"Glad you like her, kiddo. Neo, take care of her and keep her save. You are like an older sister to her now." Roman said, as Neo nodded.

"Oh, Wendy. Forgot to mention – Neo doesn't speak all the time. So, don't bother asking her questions. If you have any questions about her, come to me and I'll tell you what I can about her." Roman explained to her.

Wendy nodded, as she continued licking her ice cream.

"Okay, kid. It's time you head back to base. You'll get your chance for revenge soon enough." Roman said to Wendy.

Neo took Wendy's hand and the two walked inside the portal. Before going in, Roman turned to look one last time at the house where the Warriors of Light were staying in.

"Enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts, heroes of light…" Roman said with a smile and he walked inside the portal which closed soon afterwards.

Meanwhile, inside the house – the group continued talking.

"Okay, that navigational gummi's installed and ready to go. You find another one, you bring it to me. I threw in a warp gummi for the heck of it. Now you can jump to worlds you've been to before. Well, better get back to my real job. What's my real job? You'll see. See me at the First District." Cid said to the group.

"Blake, what's wrong?" Maka asked.

"I've been thinking about the bell in the Second District." Blake said.

"That one that rang a bit ago?" Sora asked.

"The one above the gizmo shop. There's a legend about it, you know." Yuffie finally spoke.

"But it's all boarded up. Nobody can get in there." Aerith said.

"Heck, go check it out. Ring it three times to see if anything happens." Cid said.

"We'll do that. But first – can we ask you a question?" Maka asked.

"What's on your mind?" Leon said.

"We were on another world called the Olympus Coliseum and we met up with two people – do you happen to know anyone by the name of Cloud and Yang?" Maka asked.

"Cloud? Yep, we know him." Yuffie said.

"Yang? Sure, she's my big sister." Ruby said.

"So, are they doing okay?" Aerith asked and the group nodded.

"That's good." Leon said.

"Yang originally came with us, but she just disappeared one day without a trace. Glad to see she is okay." Blake said.

"What are they doing now?" Yuffie asked.

"Fighting the darkness in their hearts." Lucy said.

"Glad to hear they are okay." Weiss said.

"Also, I have a message from Yang." Maka said.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

Maka walked over to Ruby and kissed her on the cheek to which the black-haired with a red tint girl blushed.

"I'll see you soon, Sis." Maka said in Ruby's ear.

"Yang hasn't forgotten about me. I hope we get to see her soon." Ruby said with a smile.

"You will. Never stop believing." Maka simply said.

"Thanks for the message. Okay, I believe you all have a job to do." Weiss said.

"Right. We're off." Sora said and they left the house after the conversation ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man! That was the longest chapter I've ever had to write in my entire life. Oh, well… It's done now. Chapter 14 of Chains of Destiny is complete and ready for posting on . Yay!
> 
> Right, what happened in this chapter – Riku and Tsubaki have reunited with Sora and Maka only to humiliate them in front of their group. Hope I made the jealous part good enough for all of you – especially you Fullmetal! Also, the appearance of Wendy's new friend was shown in the chapter – Neopolitan or Neo has appeared! She will be acting like a big sister to Wendy throughout the story.
> 
> Right, I think that's everything I need to tell you. I'm off to post this beauty and get back to working on Twilight Town's Wielder. If that's everything, I wish you all happy reading and give me more support and credit! See you in Chapter 15! Bye!


	16. Chapter 15: Traverse Town's Keyhole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously enjoying all the likes and reviews – you, the readers are giving me about Chains of Destiny and Twilight Town's Wielder. I hope that in the future – I become good enough to write my OC's story. I just need a good plotline and a good cast of characters.
> 
> Speaking of which, welcome back to the next chapter of Chains of Destiny – in this chapter, the group will battle the Opposite Armor and lock Traverse Town's Keyhole. Then it's off to Agrabah! Which means… That the story is half-way complete, however we are not done with the entire series – We've got about the rest of the games to cover – so stay tuned.
> 
> Right, enough with these Author's Notes. Time to get back to business and write the next chapter of this wonderful piece of work. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater nor Fairy Tail – They are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 15: Traverse Town's Keyhole.

The group returned to the Second District and entered the Gizmo Shop, however inside it was crawling with Heartless. Sora, Maka and Levy defeated some of them with their Keyblades, Lucy destroyed two with her whip, Donald casted Blizzard at them while Goofy just bashed them with his shield.

All of the Heartless were defeated and the group climbed to the top where the bell tower was blocked by wooden boards.

"Great. Now what?" Maka asked.

"We can use Donald's head to break the boards again." Sora suggested.

"Oh, no! Nope! You are not using me as a battering ram again! Think of something else!" Donald said angrily.

"How about we just ram ourselves at the boards?" Levy suggested.

The group thought about this for a few seconds and shrugged.

"Don't have any other good ideas. Let's do it." Sora said.

The six rammed themselves at the wooden boards and destroyed them. The way to the bell was opened.

"How many times did Cid say we should ring the bell?" Maka asked.

"Three times." Sora said.

"Okay. Let's see what happens." Maka said.

Sora rang the bell the first time, as the mural in the fountain in the square below changed. The empty fountain was filled with flames.

Maka rang the bell the second time and the mural changed once again. The fires dissipated, as the lights above the fountain blinked on.

Sora and Maka both rang the bell, a third time and the mural changed again. The lights above the fountain shut off, as water spurred out of it. The mural became a flower being surrounded by butterflies to which a Keyhole was revealed.

"Traverse Town's Keyhole!" Sora said.

"Let's seal it quickly!" Maka said.

They jumped down to the Square and ran straight for the Keyhole, however just then - the Heartless armor that the group battled the first time they were in Traverse Town appeared.

"Oh, great! That Heartless armor again!" Maka said.

"Let's beat him again, so we can lock the Keyhole!" Sora said.

"Yep, let's do it!" Levy said.

Sora, Maka and Levy ran straight for the torso and began hitting it with their Keyblades. Lucy on the other hand, summoned Taurus and ordered him to hit the legs with his axe. Donald casted Thunder in the air and Goofy bashed the parts with his shield. After a while, the armor used his hand spin to push back Lucy, Donald and Goofy who were knocked out in a single punch, however Sora, Maka and Levy dodged the attack and began hitting the Heartless once again. Soon, the entire Heartless armor fell to the ground and the pieces scattered to which the trio attacked with their Keyblades while it remained motionless.

"Stop attacking!" Maka called out to her friends.

Sora and Levy stopped attacking the armor and turned their attention to Maka.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Something isn't right…" Maka said. She was right – immediately, the ground started to shake as the Heartless Armor got and soon fell forward with its arms digging in the ground.

Just then, the torso and legs flipped over and the hammer-like feet curve inwards to which hands were formed. The helmet opened to reveal yellow eyes staring blankly at them.

"What the!?" Maka said in a shocked tone.

"It's like an Opposite Armor!" Levy said in a shocked tone.

"Doesn't matter what it is! We can take it down even when it's opposite!" Sora said.

"Right!" Maka and Levy said and the trio began to attack the armor.

Maka attacked the arms, as the rest of the pieces turned their attention to Levy and Sora. After a few hits from her Keyblade, the ash-blonde haired girl casted Thunder in the air and destroyed both of the arms in one fell swoop.

"Good work, Maka!" Sora congratulated her.

"It's not over yet! Now attack the legs!" Maka ordered, as Sora and Levy nodded and started attacking each legs.

Sora launched a fireball at the first leg, but it wasn't destroyed yet. However, after a few hits from his Keyblade, the leg was gone. Levy just keep hitting the other leg and soon it was destroyed as well.

"Okay, only the torso and head remain. Let's go!" Maka said.

However, the helmet turned its torso sideways and began shooting a ball of energy at the trio to which only Sora was hit.

"Sora!" Maka said, as she casted Cure on him.

"I'm fine!" Sora said.

"We have to finish this now!" Levy said.

The trio avoided the balls of energy and began hitting the torso once more until Maka and Sora jumped in the air and delivered a final devastating strike on the armor.

The helmet fell inside the torso and a glowing heart floated out into the night sky and the armor disappeared. For their troubles, the trio obtained the Aero spell.

"Finally done." Maka said with a happy sigh.

"Now for the Keyhole." Levy said.

Sora, Maka and Levy walked over to the shining Keyhole and used their Keyblades to lock it and save Traverse Town from being destroyed by the Heartless.

The Keyhole disintegrated into pieces and another Gummi block ended in the gang's hands.

"Another Gummi piece?" Sora asked.

"Yep. Let's hold onto it for safe keeping." Maka suggested.

Sora pocked the Gummi piece, as Donald, Goofy and Lucy walked up to them.

"You okay, guys?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, what hit us? A train?" Donald said, as he scratched his head.

"Nope. We battled another Heartless armor, remember?" Maka said.

"Oh, yeah. Did you lock the Keyhole?" Lucy asked.

"We did. Also, Donald – we have obtained a new spell called Aero. What is it about?" Levy asked.

"The Aero Spell allows you to cast wind magic and can also protect you from enemy attacks. We call it the Wind Barrier – useful spell to have. Trust me. Anything else?" Donald asked.

"We have another gummi block with us. Let's go and see Cid and ask him about it." Sora said.

The group nodded and returned to the First District. They found Cid standing behind the Accessory Shop minding his own business.

"Hey, now that was quick!" Cid said with a smile.

"Yep, we even locked the Traverse Town Keyhole." Sora said.

"That's great news! I'll tell Leon and the rest our group. Anyways, now you know. I'm in the gummi block business. Workin' on your gummi ship sure was great. Come again and I'll give you a big discount." Cid said and then gave them something.

"Go ahead, take it. It's a special giveaway." Cid said.

"By the way, Cid – we found another Gummi block." Maka said, as the group showed him the Gummi block.

"Well, what do you know? I'll bet you want it installed." Cid said.

"Yeah, please." Sora said.

"Hmm…" Cid said, as he looked at the piece for a moment. Finally, he came to a conclusion. "Looks like this is another one of those blocks that come in sets. You gotta find the mate to this one." Cid said, as he returned the gummi block to the group.

"Understood. We'll keep our eyes out for the other piece." Maka said.

"Right, is that everything?" Levy asked.

"Yep, that's it for now. I guess we don't have a reason to be in Traverse Town anymore – we'll come back later and see if anything bad has happened." Lucy said.

"Alright, we have a job to do… So, let's move out!" Donald said and the group started walking towards their Gummi Ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 is done and ready for posting – A short edition to the story, but what can you do? Besides, the next chapter is Agrabah – exciting and thrilling because… Sora will be corrupted by Medusa and Maka will realize her love for Sora in her mind. I hope you all wait patiently for that time to come. I seriously have been waiting for that moment to arrive since I started the story.
> 
> Olette's story continues tomorrow or the day after that – I'll decide and notify you. Also, I've decided – Pooh's world will be done in Chains of Destiny – because Maka and Sora need a break from saving the world and I did love Winnie the Pooh as a child, so why not?
> 
> Right, enough with these Author's Notes – I'm leaving you now to enjoy this new chapter of Chains of Destiny. I hope you enjoyed the battle against the Opposite Armor – I'm praying that I did it right. Anyways, see you and await patiently for Olette's story to be updated. Night and bye!


	17. Chapter 16: An Arabian Adventure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, we have arrived at the moment that everybody have been waiting for – The part in which Sora becomes corrupted and Maka realizes her feelings for him in her mind. Welcome to the Agrabah Arc and Chapter 16 of Chains of Destiny.
> 
> As with the Wonderland Arc and Deep Jungle Arc – Agrabah will be split into two parts. I'm keeping my fingers crossed in hopes of doing these two chapters right and not wrong. We shall see what happens…
> 
> Okay, enough of that. Let's begin – I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater nor Fairy Tail – They are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 16: An Arabian Adventure!

In the city of Agrabah – Jafar, Medusa, Maleficent and Roman were currently walking through the city streets and discussing their plans.

"Any luck with finding the Keyhole?" Roman asked, as he smoked his cigar.

"Nothing yet, I'm afraid. The Heartless are still searching for it, but rest assured that we will find it very soon." Medusa said with a smile.

"And Princess Jasmine?" Maleficent asked.

"Well, about the Princess…" Jafar began, but was cut off by the sound of a red-feathered parrot who flew down and landed on the vizier's shoulders.

"Jafar! I've looked everywhere for Jasmine. She's disappeared like magic!" The parrot said.

Jafar snorted and said. "The girl is more trouble than she's worth."

"I thought you said – you two had things under control." Roman said with a smirk to which Maleficent smiled cruelly.

Medusa glared at Roman and said. "This city is full of holes for rats to hide in. But why worry about the Princess? When the Keyhole is found, this world will be ours."

"We need all seven princesses and one prince of heart to open the final door. If we don't collect them all, the goal of getting into Kingdom Hearts will have all been for naught." Maleficent said.

"Well, if the princess is that important, we'll find her." Jafar said, as Heartless that looked bandits appeared behind him and Medusa.

"Iago, find that spoiled princess and bring her to us!" Medusa commanded, as the Bandit Heartless followed the parrot called Iago through the streets.

"Remember, our warnings - Medusa and Jafar. Don't steep yourself too long in the darkness." Roman said with a warning and was finished by Maleficent.

"Roman is right – the Heartless consume the careless." Maleficent warned them.

Jafar and Medusa laughed proudly.

"Yeah, sure." Medusa said.

"Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary." Jafar said and then he and Medusa left.

"Those two aren't going to last very long, Maleficent." Roman said with a smile.

"I agree, my dear. But what did you expect from working with the lower class?" Maleficent said with a smile.

Unbeknownst to anyone, behind the watermelon stand – a young woman with a worried expression heard everything. She had black long hair tied into a brand and dark brown eyes. Her clothing consisted of a blue bedlah outfit, long poofy bustle pants. She had golden earrings, a golden necklace and gold slipper-like shoes.

Just then, after the villains left – Sora, Maka, Lucy, Levy, Donald and Goofy entered the city of Agrabah where unfortunately Heartless were roaming the streets.

The group took out their weapons and destroyed them. However, more showed as they fought their way through the city street and eventually reached an Alley. As they looked around, Sora gasped when he noticed someone looking at the group from behind a pile of crates.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Maka asked, but another voice answered her question.

"Who's there? Hello?" A female voice said, as a woman came out of hiding and revealed herself to the group.

"It's okay. We aren't bad people. Who are you?" Lucy asked.

"I'm Jasmine. My father is the sultan of Agrabah." The girl called Jasmine introduced herself.

"Uh… So that makes you a princess." Goofy said.

"But he has been disposed of Jafar, who now controls the city." Jasmine explained to them.

"Jafar?" Levy asked.

"You haven't heard of him? He's the royal vizier. He's gained evil powers and seized Agrabah. A while ago - I heard that he and a couple of his allies are searching for something called the "Keyhole". Jafar caught me trying to escape, but he helped me." Jasmine explained to them.

"Who helped you?" Maka asked.

"We were hiding nearby, but he left a while ago to take care of something… Oh, I hope Aladdin's all right." Jasmine said worriedly.

"Aladdin?" A voice from above asked.

"Where might we find that piece of shit?" Another voice from above asked.

The group and Jasmine looked up to see two people – one was Jafar and the other to Maka's horror was… Medusa!?

"Medusa!? How are you still alive!? You're supposed to be dead!" Maka said with a shocked tone.

Medusa smiled cruelly and said. "So good to see, my dear Maka. How's everybody and Crona doing these days?"

"Shut up, you undead whore!" Maka said angrily.

"I'm afraid I don't have the time to settle this now, my dear. Jafar and I have much more pressing matters to deal with…" Medusa said, as she turned her attention towards the Princess.

"Quite right, my dear Medusa. Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear princess. These little rats won't do, you see." Jafar said.

"Jasmine, run!" Maka said and the princess ran away. The group pulled out their weapons and glared at Jafar and Medusa.

"Ah, the children who hold the keys." Jafar said.

"What an interesting group." Medusa said.

The two villains summoned Bandit Heartless and left the alley with amused smiles on their faces.

"I'm going after them!" Sora said.

"Okay, but be careful! Especially around Medusa! She's dangerous and deadly." Maka said to which Sora nodded.

The brown-haired boy ran all the way to the main street and into the plaza, but he lost sight of Jafar and Medusa.

"Huh, where are they?" Sora asked himself, as he looked around the plaza.

"Looking for me, sweetie?" A familiar and sinister voice said. Sora turned around and to his shock and surprise – Medusa was there!

"You're the woman Maka mentioned! Medusa!" Sora said with a glare, as he took out his Keyblade.

"Ah, the legendary weapon I've heard so much about – The Keyblade. A truly marvelous toy…" Medusa said with a cruel smile.

"What do you want with Princess Jasmine?" Sora asked.

"It's not what I want – it's what my allies want. We want to open the door to the heart of all worlds – Kingdom Hearts! To do that, we need to find this world's Keyhole and that's where you come in Sora. You are going to help us." Medusa said.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Sora asked with a glare.

"With this!" Medusa said, as she jumped in the air to Sora's shock and knocked him to the ground with a kick to the face. She walked over to him and held him very tightly with her arms.

"Let… go… of… me… damn… you!" Sora said, as he struggled to free himself.

"Now, Sora. Is that anyway to speak to your mother?" Medusa asked with a gentle, but evil smile on her face.

"You're not my mother! You will never be one!" Sora said with a glare.

"Oh, but I am. And soon you will be one of us – my son!" Medusa said, as a snake was formed from her mouth much to Sora's shock. It fell on the boy's body and started slithering towards the mouth. Sora tried his best to keep it closed, but it was no use. The snake somehow entered the mouth and started slithering towards his entire body. Sora began to lose consciousness and started thinking his last thought before sleep took over his entire body.

" _I can't believe it… That woman is turning me into one of their own… She's corrupting with an evil snake… This is the end for me… I can only hope that Maka and the other can keep Jasmine safe from Jafar and Medusa… Maka… I may never get a chance to tell you this… But… I love you."_ Sora thought to himself and soon closed his eyelids.

Medusa stared at the unconscious Sora with an evil smile on her face, as Jafar walked over to her.

"Mission accomplished, I presume?" Jafar asked with a smile.

"It went off without a hitch. Sora will soon be under our control and so will Maka. Any luck with finding the Princess?" Medusa asked.

Jafar shook his head and said. "No such luck. She might be hiding in a hole somewhere."

"We'll find her somehow, we just need to double our search." Medusa said.

Jafar nodded, as a groan came from Sora.

"Good, he's waking up." Medusa said, as Sora began to stand up with his eyes still closed.

After a few seconds, he stood still like a statue and didn't make any noise.

"Sora, how do you feel?" Medusa asked.

Sora made no noise for a minute or two, but then he finally opened his mouth.

"I feel… great, Mother." Sora said, as he opened his eyes to reveal that they now had a golden color.

"Excellent! It worked." Jafar said.

"Sora, mommy has a special task for you. Are you listening, son?" Medusa asked, as Sora bowed.

"Yes, Mother. What is it?" Sora asked, his eyes still golden.

"You will return to Maka and your friends and act as if nothing happened. That means – you didn't see us at all. Understood?" Medusa asked.

"Yes, Mother." Sora said in a hypnotized tone.

"Good. But, when the time comes – you will attack them and bring Maka to us alive. Understand, my child?" Medusa asked.

"I understand, Mother." Sora said, as the golden eyes disappeared. Soon, his eyes regained their original blue color.

"Good, now go to them." Medusa commanded. Sora nodded and returned to his friends.

"Clever thinking, my dear." Jafar said with a smile.

"Naturally, now we have much more pressing matters to deal with…" Medusa said, as the two left the area in which Sora was hypnotized.

Back with Sora's group, the rest of the gang defeated all of the Heartless in the alley and returned to the main street where Sora appeared.

"Sora! You're okay!" Maka said, as she ran to hug him.

"I'm fine, Maka. What's up?" Sora asked with a smile.

"Sorry, it took so long to catch up with you. The Heartless kept us busy as hell. What about you – did you find Medusa and Jafar?" Maka asked, but Sora shook his head.

"Damn… We lost them…" Lucy said in an annoyed tone.

"What about Princess Jasmine?" Sora asked.

"We don't know where she is exactly…" Donald said.

"So… what now?" Sora asked.

"We need to continue our search for Jasmine and find Agrabah's keyhole. Any ideas where we can begin our hunt?" Sora asked and the group started walking around in order to find out where Jasmine ran off to.

Soon, they discovered an entrance to a loft and climbed up. However, inside it was totally empty. Well, except for an ornate rug which was alive and trying to pull itself out from under a chest of drawers.

"Huh, a carpet which is alive." Maka said in an astonished tone.

"We should help the carpet." Lucy said.

Sora walked over to the stand and pushed it away. The carpet was free, as it stood in front of the group on two tassels and bowed before it flew off.

"Huh, where do you guys think that carpet went flying off to?" Maka asked her group.

"The carpet flew off toward the desert. We've got to follow it!" Donald said.

The rest of the group nodded and left the house and the entire city. Soon, they found themselves walking through the desert trying to find the magic carpet, however that was easier said than done.

"Hey, I found the carpet!" Lucy said, as she pointed at the flying carpet which landed in front of the group.

"Say, I was wondering – could this carpet lead us to Aladdin?" Maka asked.

"Possibly, let's get on it and see where it takes us." Levy said.

The group got on the carpet and it flew off into the vast desert in order to find Aladdin.

After a while, the group arrived at another part of the desert where they noticed a man with black hair wearing a red fez, purple sleeveless opened vest and white baggy pants being trapped in a sandpit along with his pet monkey who wore a smaller fez and a smaller vest.

"They're in trouble!" Maka said.

"We have to help them!" Sora said.

"Bad news, guys…" Levy said, just as Bandit Heartless appeared around the group.

"Lovely." Lucy said, as she took out her whip.

The rest of the group took out their weapons, as the Bandit Heartless attacked. Sora, Maka and Levy destroyed a couple of them with their Keyblades, Lucy whipped two of them, Donald casted Blizzard at one of them, while Goofy bashed the rest with his shield. After a short, but hard battle the Bandit Heartless were destroyed.

"Finally…" Lucy said, as she put away her whip. But, just as she said those words – more Bandit Heartless appeared.

"Gawrsh, not again!" Goofy said.

"We just took them out!" Maka said angrily.

Meanwhile, the man managed to free himself from the sandpit along with his pet monkey, pulled out a golden lamp.

"Genie, get rid of these guys!" The man said, as he rubbed the lamp.

Magic sparks appeared from the lamp followed by a blue smoke. Soon, a blue spirit with a black goatee, ponytail wearing gold bands on his hands and an earring on his right ear appeared with a yell.

"Wish Number One, coming right up!" The spirit called Genie said, as he snapped his fingers and made the Bandits disappear into thin air.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Maka said with an astonished tone.

"Huh. A real genie. Now we've seen it all." Lucy said with a smile.

"You okay?" Maka asked the man.

"Yeah. Who are you?" The man asked.

"My name is Maka. These are Sora, Lucy, Levy, Donald and Goofy." Maka introduced herself and her group.

"My name is Aladdin and this is my pet monkey Abu." The man called Aladdin introduced himself and his monkey Abu.

"Aladdin! We were looking for you and as luck would have it we found in the nick of time." Maka said.

"I see… Thanks, guys." Aladdin thanked them.

"Aladdin, what're you doing out here?" Sora asked.

"Same old stuff. Hunting legendary treasure. Just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders." Aladdin said, as the carpet landed next to him.

"I found that magic carpet, and this lamp." Aladdin said and showed them the lamp.

"Legend has it that whoever holds the lamp can summon the-" Aladdin was cut off by Genie.

"Please, kid, leave the intros to the professionals." Genie said and winked.

"The one and only GENIE OF THE LAMP!" Genie said, as he rubbed the lamp.

"Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted." Genie said, as he bowed and flew off to Aladdin.

"Today's winner is… Aladdin! Congratulations!" Genie said, as he shook Aladdin's hand just as confetti rained down.

"Any wish?" Levy asked.

"Patience, my fine blue-haired friend." Genie said wagging his finger in front of Levy.

Just then, he split himself into three genies – each holding up three fingers.

"Any three wishes! A one wish." The first genie disappeared.

"A two wish." The second genie disappeared.

"A three wish. Then I make like a banana and split" The third genie said and disappeared.

"Our lucky winner made his first wish-" Genie said and then reappeared next to Sora and Maka.

"And let me tell you, what a doozy that wish was-" Genie said, as he split into two.

"So he has two left." The two Genies said with an echo voice.

"So, master, what'll you have for Wish Number Two?" The genie said, as he spoke in his tail-turned microphone.

A spotlight appeared on Aladdin as he thought about what wish he should make.

"Hmm, how about making me a fabulously wealthy prince?" Aladdin suggested.

"Oooh! Money! Royalty! Fame!" Genie said, as he pinched in the air and bowed.

"Okay, you asked for it! A hundred servants and a hundred camels loaded with gold!" Genie said.

"Just say the word and I'll deliver it in 30 minutes or less, or your meal's free." Genie said, as he dialed an imaginary phone and held his hand up to his ear.

The spirit flew over to Aladdin and put an arm over his shoulder.

"Hey, I'll even throw in a cappuccino!" Genie said with a smile.

"No, thanks!" Aladdin said with a nervous chuckle.

"Okay." Genie said.

"I think I'll put that on hold until we reach Agrabah." Aladdin said.

"One question, Aladdin – why a prince?" Lucy asked.

"You see, there's this girl in Agrabah named Jasmine. But, she's a princess, and I'm… Aww, she could never fall for a guy like me." Aladdin said sadly, as he looked at the sand.

"Oh. Princess?" Donald stopped talking.

"Jasmine?" Goofy finished.

"Oh, that's right! She's in trouble, Aladdin!" Sora said.

"What? Well, c'mon, let's get going!" Aladdin said.

"We have to be quick!" Maka said.

" _Yes, Maka. We must… Mother awaits for you to come."_ Sora thought to himself with an evil smile on his face.

The group boarded the magic carpet and started flying back to Agrabah. Meanwhile, Genie carried Aladdin and Abu as he flew alongside the group.

"Ah, fresh air! The great outdoors!" Genie said.

"You don't get out much, do you?" Levy asked.

"Comes with the job. Phenomenal cosmic powers. Itty-bitty living space. It's always three wishes, then back to my portable prison. I'm lucky to see the light of day every century or two…" Genie said.

"Say, Genie, what if I use my last wish to free you from the lamp? What do you think?" Aladdin suggested.

"You'd do that?" Genie asked with a smile.

"Genie, it's a promise. After we help Jasmine." Aladdin said.

The group returned to the plaza only to discover that the main entrance to the main street was blocked. However, they found an alternate route via the alley and soon they reached the house where Aladdin lived with Abu.

"So, Jafar and this Medusa are after Jasmine and this "Keyhole"." Aladdin said, as the group nodded.

"Keyhole, eh? I could swear I've heard about that somewhere before…" Genie said.

"Really? Where?" Maka asked.

"Now, where was it? It's only been 200 years…" Genie said, as he was trying to remember where the Keyhole was located.

"We'll worry about the Keyhole later. Right now – we've got to find Jasmine." Maka said.

"Yeah, but the entrance to the palace is blocked." Lucy said.

"I happen to know another way into the palace. Follow me." Aladdin said.

The group exited his house and found another entrance to the palace at the higher part of the main street. They climbed up and entered it where they soon spotted Jasmine being held hostage by Jafar and Medusa on the ground in front of the palace doors from the top of a high ledge.

"There they are!" Maka said.

"Let's get them!" Levy said.

The group jumped from the ledge and landed softly on the ground to which Jafar and Medusa became alerted to their presence.

"Oh, look who it is, Jafar? It's the warriors of light." Medusa said with a smile.

Everybody glared at her, except for Sora who made a small evil smile. _"Soon, Mother… Very soon…"_ He thought to himself.

"Setting your sights a little high, aren't you boy? Back to your hole, street rat. We will not allow you to trouble the princess any more." Jafar said.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin shouted.

"I'm so sorry, Aladdin." Jasmine said, as Jafar held his hand to stop her.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Aladdin. But the princess is ours." Medusa said with a cheeky and amused smile.

"Genie, help Jasmine, please!" Aladdin said, as he rubbed the lamp from behind.

Jafar and Medusa turned and to their shock and surprise, the Genie was there and he was carrying Jasmine to safety.

"One wish left! You're making this really easy, you know." Genie said in a cheerful tone.

"It's over, Snake Heads! Surrender!" Maka said with a smile.

"Yeah, tough luck." Lucy said.

But Jafar and Medusa started snickering.

"What's so funny?" Maka asked.

"I'm sorry, my dear Maka." Medusa said with an evil smile.

"Yes, I'm afraid that the street rat's second wish has been denied." Jafar said which confused the group a lot.

That is until Aladdin noticed that his hands were empty. To the group's surprise and shock, the lamp was being carried by Iago over to Jafar and Medusa. The parrot gave the villains their prize.

"I'm sorry, Al." Genie said and disappeared.

Jasmine fell safely into a clay pot which somehow grew legs.

"And now…" Medusa began and was finished by Jafar.

"We bid you all farewell. Attack!" Jafar commanded, as he and Medusa disappeared. From behind the group, two clay pots exploded to reveal a blue centipede head and a blue caboose.

"Those cowards!" Aladdin said angrily.

"Forget about them, Aladdin! Jasmine is inside one of those pots! We have to help her!" Maka said, as she took out her Keyblade.

The Heartless began assembling pots with spider legs and charged at the group, but Sora and Maka attacked one of the pots and destroyed it. Levy attacked the head with her Keyblade and soon the entire thing was detached to which the rest of the group delivered small hits. Eventually, the Heartless reconnected itself and charged at the blockade. He destroyed and began roaming the entire Agrabah.

"Lucy, we might need Taurus!" Maka said.

"Got it!" Lucy said, as she summoned Taurus. The bull charged at the Heartless and attacked its head to which the whole thing became disconnected once again. Lucy dismissed Taurus and ran towards her group, while they continued hitting the clay pots. Sora and Maka destroyed three of them, while Levy did only two. Luckily, the pots weren't that many, so in no time at all they were done with them. That only left the head and the tail.

"It's now or never!" Sora said, as the group began to attack the head.

Sora delivered a strike from his weapon, Maka and Levy casted Fire at the head, Lucy whipped it, Donald casted Thunder and Goofy bashed it with his shield.

After a short, but hard battle – The Heartless was defeated.

Aladdin ran towards it, but it disappeared leaving absolutely nothing – Jasmine was nowhere to be found.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin said.

Just then, the group heard Jafar and Medusa's laugh.

"To the desert! Come on, let's move!" Aladdin said.

"Yeah, hope we aren't too late!" Maka said and the group left the city.

" _Soon, Mother… My sister Maka will join us… Kingdom Hearts will be ours… Soon, Mother… very soon…"_ Sora thought to himself with an evil smile on his face, as he followed his group…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! It's done – the first part of the Agrabah Arc is ready for posting! Oh, man – I really fucked up with the Pot Centipede Battle, I sure hope I don't get any harsh words about this battle, please… Just, don't saying anything bad about my work – I did try my best… Keeping my fingers crossed for all of you to like the battle.
> 
> Anyways, the corrupted Sora has already begun. Also, next chapter will shock you to the core – I'm changing the whole plan with Sora x Maka pairing. You will see what happens! Will it be enough I wonder? Also, Sora said that Maka will be his sister and join the cause of the villains – Yes, Medusa will attempt to corrupt her and brainwash her to act like Sora's birth sister. Shame that will never happen… We shall see at the end of the arc on what will happen.
> 
> Whelp, I guess that's the end of this Author's Notes for now. So, yeah… Leaving you right now to read the next chapter of Chains of Destiny and if I did something wrong in the battle with the Pot Centipede… Notify me at once and I will fix it. Just don't write me rude comments, please…
> 
> Well, that's it for now. Nothing more to say other than enjoy this chapter! Oh, man – I need to work out the battle between Medusa and Levy, as well as corrupted Sora and Maka… That's going to be hard, but I'll manage.
> 
> So, yeah! Night and bye!


	18. Chapter 17: Stop Jafar and Medusa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my dear friends… I have returned to write the next chapter of Chains of Destiny. It's time I finish the Agrabah Arc once and for all and then move onto to the next world – Monstro. Hooray!
> 
> Time for the battle against Jafar and Medusa, plus Sorona and Maka need to do their part – so time's a wasting! Also, expect a big surprise happening in this chapter!
> 
> Enjoy and as always – give more love and support! Let's begin – I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater nor Fairy Tail – they are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 17: Stop Jafar and Medusa!

The group and Aladdin took the magic carpet and flew to the place where the mythical Cave of Wonders was mentioned, but just then something rose out of the ground as the group took out their weapons – it was a gigantic tiger head with purple eyes.

"Woah!" Maka exclaimed in an astonished tone.

"Is that the entrance to the Cave of Wonders?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, but something is wrong." Aladdin said.

"We've got company!" Levy said pointing at the Bandit and Bat Heartless that came from the ground.

"I bet that tiger head is being controlled by the Heartless." Donald said.

"Do you see those purple eyes that are on the tiger head?" Maka asked and everyone nodded.

"I bet if we attack them a couple times, the tiger head will be free from the darkness." Maka said.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Lucy asked.

"The plan is this – Lucy. I want you, Donald and Goofy to keep the Heartless off our backs while me, Sora, Levy and Aladdin attack the eyes. Understand?" Maka asked.

Lucy nodded and said. "Yep, I understand. Good luck."

"To you as well." Maka said.

The Guardian started to shoot beams at everyone, however they dodged them – as Lucy, Donald and Goofy began attacking the Heartless. Meanwhile – Sora, Maka, Levy and Aladdin climbed up the lion's head from behind and started attacking the eyes. The Guardian started shaking its head to try to knock the keybearers and the swordsman to the ground. It didn't work, however – the group began attacking the eyes again while the tiger head continued to shoot beams from his eyes.

Meanwhile, on the ground – Lucy used her whip to destroy two of the Bandit Heartless, Donald casted Thunder at them while Goofy bashed some of the little monsters with his shield. Although, the three defeated this wave of the Bandit Heartless, soon more showed up.

"This calls for some drastic measures!" Lucy said, as she one of her Golden Keys to summon Taurus.

"Miss Lucy, what are your orders?" Taurus asked.

"I want to help us reduce the Heartless population." Lucy said.

Taurus nodded and used his axe to destroy most of them. Meanwhile, back on the tiger head – one of the eyes were freed from the darkness, as the Keybearers and Aladdin started attacking the other purple eye. Sora casted Thunder in the air, while Maka casted Fire.

The Guardian started shaking its head once again – this time, however Levy and Aladdin fell to the ground.

"Levy, are you okay?" Maka asked from above.

"I'm fine! You keep attacking the only that is affected by the darkness – me and Aladdin will help the rest of our group!" Levy said.

Sora and Maka nodded, as the Guardian stopped shaking its head. The two Keybearers continued attacking the eye as it fired beams of energy at the rest of the group. The Guardian began to shake its head once again to get Sora and Maka on the ground, but the two continued to hit the eye with their Keyblades. After a while, the duo delivered the final strike and the tiger head was completely freed from the control of the Heartless.

"Finally…" Maka said with a smile.

"Sora, Maka! Nice work! Now get down here!" Lucy said.

Maka and Sora nodded and jumped back down on the ground.

"Did we win this battle?" Maka said.

"Yep, we did." Donald said.

"Now we just need to find Jafar and Medusa. Aladdin, do you have any idea where they might be?" Lucy asked.

Aladdin thought about this for a few seconds and then gave his answer. "Yes, I think they might be at the Lamp Chamber – that's where I found the lamp…"

"And I've got a pretty good hunch that's where we will find the Keyhole to this world." Maka finished his sentence for him.

"What are we standing around for?" Sora asked.

The rest of the group nodded and they entered the Cave of Wonders. However, different kinds of Heartless appeared again. The group took them out and continued on their journey to find the Lamp Chamber. They went through hallway after hallway until they reached a room where different treasures laid.

"Wow…" Maka said in astonished tone.

"Just imagine how much our lives could change if we took all of this treasure…" Donald said in a greedy tone.

"Don't touch it, guys – The Guardian told me to take only the lamp, nothing else." Aladdin told them.

"Sorry, Donald." Maka said with a smirk.

"Ah, phooey!" Donald said in an annoyed tone, as he crossed his arms.

"Where exactly do we need to go to get to the Lamp Chamber?" Levy asked.

Aladdin pointed at the door that was being blocked by a statue. "That door leads to the Lamp Chamber."

"Problem: it's blocked by a statue." Lucy said.

"What do we do then?" Maka asked.

"Let's go back – maybe we missed something." Donald said.

The group left the Treasure Room and returned to the bottomless hallways.

"What's the plan?" Sora asked.

"Say, Aladdin. Isn't there some sort of underground cavern or something in this Cave of Wonders?" Maka asked.

"Actually, now that you mention it – yes, there is one. Right down there." Aladdin said, as he pointed at the bottomless pits.

Maka raised a brow and said. "You can't be serious…"

"I'm really serious." Aladdin said.

Maka sighed and said. "I'll jump first and see what's up."

"Are you sure, Maka?" Donald asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Maka said.

"Okay…" Donald said.

Maka took a deep breath and jumped into the bottomless pit. A few seconds later, she yelled out. "Guys, there's water down here! Aladdin is telling the truth – there is an underground cave!"

The group jumped into the bottomless pit and soon they landed in the water where Maka was.

"Okay, so now what?" Sora asked.

"Now – we have to find some way of removing that statue." Maka said.

The group nodded and swam to another room where they discovered a strange pillar.

"Say, I wonder…" Maka began.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"That pillar…" Maka said.

"Yeah?" Sora said.

"Let's cast Fire at it and see what happens." Maka said.

Sora and Maka both casted Fire at the pillar and soon – something from above happened.

"Hey, I think that statue is gone for good!" Lucy said.

"Only one way to be sure." Levy said, as the group left the underground cavern.

Meanwhile, in the Lamp Chamber – Jafar and Medusa stood next to an enslaved Genie while Jasmine laid on the ground unconscious.

"And now, my dear Jafar…" Medusa began, as Jafar tapped his snake staff.

"Yes, Medusa – it's time. Our first wish, Genie! Show us the Keyhole!" Jafar said, as he held up the magic lamp.

Genie, in an uncomfortable way, snapped his fingers. The rock wall bursted open to reveal pillars and a Keyhole beyond.

"At last!" Jafar said with a laugh.

"Our greatest prize is almost upon us!" Medusa said with a laugh as well.

The group returned to the upper level and ran straight for the Treasure Room – just as Lucy predicted the statue was no longer there. They entered the Lamp Chamber where they found Jafar and Medusa speaking with Maleficent and Roman.

"Those children again?" Maleficent asked.

"Jeez, you two can't even handle a couple of punks." Roman said.

"Well, excuse me Torchwick! We didn't know that we were dealing with such a strong opposition!" Medusa said with a glare at him.

"They're more persistent than we expected – I'll give them points for effort, that's for sure!" Jafar said.

"Why not turn that boy Riku and that girl Tsubaki against them?" Medusa asked.

"Doing so may actually prove useful to our-" Jafar was cut off by the group entering the lamp chamber.

"Wait a minute… Are you Maleficent and Roman?" Maka asked, but they disappeared into thin air.

"Jafar, let Jasmine go!" Aladdin demanded angrily.

"Not a chance." Jafar said.

"Yeah, sorry boy." Medusa said with a cruel smile on her face.

"You see, she's a princess – one of eight who somehow hold the key to opening the door." Jafar said.

"Eight princesses?" Lucy began.

"Hold the key?" Levy continued.

"Open…" Goofy said next.

"…the door?" Donald finished.

"Yes, unfortunately – your little journey ends here!" Medusa said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, yeah? What makes you think so!?" Maka asked with a glare.

" _Attack them now, my son!"_ Medusa said mentally to Sora. His eyes became golden once again, as he ran straight for Aladdin and delivered a strike from his Keyblade which knocked him out cold.

All of his friends became shocked, especially Maka.

"Sora! What are you doing!?" Maka asked, as she took out her Keyblade.

Sora ran straight for her and was about to hit her using his Keyblade, however Goofy blocked the attack with his shield as Sora jumped back – his yellow eyes still glowing.

"Sora! Stop it! What are you doing!?" Maka said.

Lucy took a closer look at Sora and gasped in shock.

"Maka… Sora doesn't have yellow eyes, right?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, why?" Maka asked.

"Because that isn't Sora we are dealing with right now!" Lucy said.

Maka took a closer look at the boy and gasped in shock. Lucy was right – Sora did have yellow eyes! The ash-blond girl got angry and turned her attention towards Medusa and Jafar.

"I think you two have something to do with this! What did you do to Sora!?" Maka demanded angrily.

"Nothing much – accept the part where he is working for us now. Soon, you will be one of too." Medusa said with a smirk.

"Maka will never join you!" Donald said.

"That's right – so long as we are here… We will defend her at all cost!" Lucy said.

"We will defeat you, Medusa and Jafar!" Maka said with a determined tone.

"Believe what you will. Jafar, I must be off on some official business. Do try to avoid killing Maka… She is very important to our plans…" Medusa said with a smile, as she snapped her fingers and disappeared into thin air very quickly.

"Oh, I shall be gentle with her…" Jafar said with a wicked smirk.

"Levy. Medusa must have inserted one of her hypnotic snakes into Sora – get out of here and go find! Please!" Maka said and Levy nodded.

"I promise you, Maka. I'll find that witch and make her pay! You can count on it!" Levy said, as she exited the Lamp Chamber.

"Be careful, Levy…" Maka said quietly, as she turned her attention back to the possessed Sora and Jafar.

"Jafar, just release the princess and surrender!" Lucy demanded.

"Never! Not when me and Medusa are so close to our ultimate goal! You fools won't even live to see what lies beyond the door!" Jafar said.

"Genie! My second wish! Crush them! Sora, do not harm Maka Albarn!" Jafar commanded to his two minions.

"Yes, Master." Sora said in a monotone voice.

"Genie, please don't!" Lucy pleaded with him.

"Sora, snap out of it! Please, don't do this!" Maka said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, guys. The one with the lamp calls the shots. I don't have a choice." Genie said in a sad tone.

Jafar raised his staff into the air and created a magical barrier around the room – it blocked all of the exits and the Keyhole.

"And now – It's time for you to die!" Jafar said.

**(Meanwhile…)**

Levy escaped the entire Cave of Wonders and ended outside where the group first found Aladdin and Abu.

"Medusa, where the hell are you?" Levy demanded angrily, as she looked around.

"I'm right next to you, my dear Levy." The voice of Medusa said with a small little giggle.

"Stop laughing and show yourself!" Levy demanded.

"Oh, alright." The voice of Medusa said.

Suddenly, in front of Levy – through an aura of darkness appeared Medusa!

"You cold-hearted bitch!" Levy said angrily, as she took out her Keyblade.

"Oh, did I make the poor baby mad?" Medusa said in a mocked tone.

"Shut up!" Levy said angrily.

"Ah, excellent – you are full of rage… Just the way I like it." Medusa said with a smile.

"Enough riddles – what did you do to Sora!?" Levy demanded angrily.

"I already told you – he is working for us now. Maka will becoming a member of our group as well." Medusa said.

"Maka will never join you nor will she fight alongside you!" Levy said.

"You are a very interesting person, Levy McGarden…" Medusa said with a grin on her face.

"Oh, do you know why? Because I'm the girl who is about to kick your ass and save Sora!" Levy said.

"Wow, I'm impressed. You certainly have a lot of anger in you. Savor that rage of yours, Levy! Let it empower you!" Medusa said with a smile.

"And why should I do that?" Levy said, as the purple aura appeared around her.

"It is the only way to channel the real you. It is the only way to make you stronger. It is the only way to release the darkness that is in your heart." Medusa explained to her.

"I don't have a heart of darkness! What makes you think I have one?" Levy asked.

"Take a good look at yourself and your hand. Did you know that anger and obsessions with power beckons the Darkness?" Medusa asked.

Levy was confused at this, but then she looked at herself and her hand. Medusa was right – a purple aura appeared around her and her hand was completely covered in darkness.

Levy quickly suppressed it, as the aura disappeared as well. She looked at Medusa with an angry look on her face.

"So, what? Even if I have a heart of darkness, I don't fear it! In fact – I can control it!" Levy said angrily at her.

Medusa shook her head and said in a disappointed tone. "To possess those powers and yet fear the darkness… You are a complete disappointment, Levy McGarden."

Levy gritted her teeth in anger and said. "I told you – I do not fear the darkness!"

"I sense that you do, my dear." Medusa said.

"I don't fear it!" Levy said.

"Pathetic – I can also sense that you are capable of controlling the darkness. Why not cast away your fear? Open your heart to darkness and embrace it." Medusa said to her with a smile.

"I won't do such a thing! Darkness is my enemy!" Levy said angrily, as she held onto her Keyblade hard.

"Oh ho! So, it's a fight you want. Very well…" Medusa said, as she became surrounded in a red and black aura.

"I, Medusa Gorgon – will not yield to the frail heart of an infantile cowardly bitch! Now, stop your pointless resisting…" Medusa said, as she pulled out a long silver sword with snake emblems all around it.

"…And embrace the darkness!" Medusa said, as she point her sword at Levy.

"Shut up!" Levy yelled, as the purple aura surrounded her again. She ran straight for Medusa to fight her.

**(Back in the Lamp Chamber…)**

"Sora, I beg of you! Don't listen to Medusa and Jafar – we are your real friends! Not them! Stop it, please!" Maka pleaded with the possessed Sora, as she continued to block his attacks with her Keyblade.

"No. I must obey Mother – I must capture you." Sora said in a monotone voice.

"Sora, no…" Maka said in a sad tone, as she jumped back and casted Fire at him.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group and Aladdin (who had woken up) were busy fighting Jafar with little to no success.

"You street rats! Do you think you can the most powerful sorcerer in the world?" Jafar yelled at them.

"We will defeat you, Jafar! You and Medusa!" Lucy said, as she used her whip to deliver a couple of slap on his ugly face.

"Why you…! Genie, have at them!" Jafar ordered, as the Genie raised his fist in the air.

"I'm really sorry about this, run!" Genie said, as he attacked the group.

Only Lucy, Goofy and Aladdin dodged the attack, however Donald wasn't so lucky and he fell unconscious on the ground.

"Donald!" Lucy said, as she used her whip to attack Jafar again.

Jafar began chattering a spell quietly and soon he send out a beam of heat at the group. Lucy got hit pretty hard and was knocked unconscious on the ground. Only Goofy and Aladdin were up and running.

"Lucy!" Maka said, as she casted Blizzard at the corrupted Sora. But he ducked and ran straight for the ash-blonde girl to hit her with his Keyblade.

Maka blocked his attack with her weapon, as she pleaded once again with him. "Sora, don't do this please! Fight Medusa and Jafar's Darkness! I beg of you! Please, turn back to your sense!"

The corrupted Sora had no intention of obeying her as he started attacking her using his Keyblade.

"Ha, ha, ha. You filthy little whore! Do you think you can defeat me and Medusa Gorgon? You will never win! Never! Genie, don't hold back!" Jafar ordered, as he teleported to the other side of the room in the air.

"Excuse me, could you um, RUN!" Genie said, as he hit the rest of the group and knocked Aladdin unconscious.

"Al!" Genie said.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Jafar said with a laugh, which was cut off by Goofy jumping up and delivering a few strikes from his shield.

Jafar teleported to where the Keyhole laid and chanted another spell in his arsenal. A giant hailstorm appeared in the center of the room and unfortunately Goofy was hit by the ice and knocked unconscious as well.

"Goofy!" Maka said, as she jumped back and casted Thunder in the air. The corrupted Sora dodged it and ran straight for her.

Maka blocked his attacks with her Keyblade, as she began to cry.

"Sora… Please, don't do this… I… I… I… I love you. Don't do it. Please, come back to us and to me…" Maka pleaded one last time as the tears fell from her eyes. But unfortunately, Sora wasn't about to comply and this time – he jumped back and casted Fire and Blizzard which knocked her to the ground, but not unconscious. Jafar teleported in the center, as he began walking towards her.

"You insolent little brat! Did you really think you can defeat me? You are either naïve or stupid! It's time for you to face your punishment! Say, goodnight!" Jafar said, as he raised his staff in an attempt to knock Maka out cold.

Maka was shocked at this! It looks like this was it. It was all over, nothing can save her now… She closed her eyes as she began thinking her last thoughts:

" _It looks like this is it… Oh, Sora… It should have been me, not you… I'll probably be Medusa and Jafar's pawn forever, but at least – I'll be with you… I'll never get another chance to tell you this, but… I love you. I'm sorry. For everything… I'm so sorry…"_ She thought to herself, as the tears fell out of her closed eyes.

She waited for the staff to come into contact with her head… But, it never came.

"WHAT!?" The voice of Jafar said in a shocked tone.

Maka slowly opened her eyes and to her surprise – Sora was there in front of her blocking the staff with his Keyblade!

"S-Sora?" Maka asked in a confused tone.

"What are you doing, Boy?" Jafar asked in a confused and angry tone.

"It's really all simple, Former Master… I'm just trying to protect the girl that I'm in love the most!" Sora said which shocked both Jafar and Maka.

Maka couldn't help, but begin to smile and cry happily. Sora loved her! He did love her and she loved him as well…

Jafar gritted his teeth and used his staff like a baseball bat to send a shocking Sora flying into the air. He crashed hard on the wall and fell to the ground unconscious and bleeding from behind.

"SORA!" Maka said, as she used her Keyblade to knock Jafar back a little bit. She ran straight for him and looked him very close.

"Sora, are you okay? Sora!" Maka said, as she touched his wrist – luckily, he was still alive and kicking but he was knocked unconscious.

"Hold on, Sora. I've got you." Maka said, as she casted the Cure Spell on him – his injuries disappeared and his bleeding from his back was gone.

Maka sighed in relief and then became very enraged at Jafar.

"I've had it with you, Jafar… You and that bitch Medusa… I'm going to break every bone in your fucking body and then leave you to beg like a damn dog! For the last time now, surrender and give back Jasmine to us!" Maka demanded in an angry tone.

"How dare you talk to me like that, you insolent little whore! I'm more powerful than any of you combined!" Jafar said in an angry tone.

"Oh, please – you aren't all that great! The Genie has more power than you'll ever have!" Maka said with a smirk.

"Excuse me!?" Jafar demanded.

"He gave you your power. He can easily take it away!" Maka said.

"Maka, what're you doing…? Why are you bringing me into this?" Genie asked with a nervous smile.

"Face it, Master Vizier! You're still just second best!" Maka said which shocked Jafar a lot.

"You… You are right, Albarn! His power does exceed my own…" Jafar said with a concerned tone. But then an evil smile formed on his face.

"But not for long!" Jafar said, as he raised the lamp in the air while floating in the center of the room.

"Genie, my final wish! I want you to make me and all-power genie!" Jafar commanded to his servant.

Genie sighed and said. "Okay, your wish is my command. Way to go, Maka…"

Genie closed his eyes and zapped Jafar with his wish energy. He began to glow as the floor beneath him crumbled to reveal a large pool of lava surrounding some stone platforms. Jafar descended down to the pool, while Maka gulped nervously.

"Um, kid…? You aren't seriously going down there to face him alone, are you…?" Genie asked.

Maka looked at him with a determined look on her face and said. "I'm very serious. Don't try to stop me."

"Well… okay, kid. You're the boss – should I prepare to get the rest of your group out of here?" Genie asked and Maka nodded.

"Yeah, be ready to leave upon my signal." Maka said.

"Maka, you need some help in battling Jafar?" A familiar to Maka voice said. She looked to see her companion and friend Levy running towards her.

"Levy, you're okay!" Maka said, as she ran to hug her friend.

"I'm fine, don't worry. What happened?" Levy asked, as she looked at the giant destroyed hole in the ground.

"Long story short – Sora was freed from his corruption, but Jafar knocked him out cold along with the rest of the group. Now, he's down there in the form of a Genie waiting for me to fight him." Maka said, as she pointed at the lava pit.

"What!? Is Lucy okay!?" Levy asked in a panicked tone.

"Yes, but she is knocked out cold – once we are done with Jafar, we'll take them back to the city and heal them completely." Maka said.

Levy gave a sigh of relief and smiled a little bit. "I'm glad she's okay… If Jafar did anything to her, I swear that I'm going to…" She said with an angry tone.

"Don't worry, we'll make him pay. What about Medusa?" Maka asked.

"She's gone, Maka." Levy said.

"Really? Oh, thank the lord – Levy, I'm glad you killed her – she was death incarnate. But wasn't she more than a match for you?" Maka asked.

Levy shook her head and smiled, as she said. "Nah, if you ask me – she was way too easy for me to defeat…"

**(A few minutes earlier before Jafar became a Genie…)**

Outside the entrance to the Cave of Wonders – the battle between Medusa and Levy was very hard and both of them were now exhausted.

"You're finished, bitch!" Levy said, as she ran straight for Medusa to attack her.

"Don't mock me, you blue-haired whore!" Medusa said angrily, as she swiped Levy with her sword. The blue-haired girl was sent flying into the air and soon landed heavily in the sand.

"You dumb pathetic whore…" Medusa said, as she walked over to finish Levy.

However, she stopped when she noticed that Levy became enveloped by darkness – her regular clothing disappeared and it was replaced by a strange black and white bodysuit.

"What the hell…?" Medusa said in a confused tone.

Levy got up, as she pulled out her Keyblade and vanished into thin air. Medusa became shocked and frozen in place, as she dropped his sword. The reason – Levy slashed her stomach with her Keyblade.

"You are such a pathetic dead whore." Levy said with a smirk, but her voice seemed different. It seemed like a girl and boy's voice merged together.

Medusa fell to the ground and said in a confused tone. "How did you-"

Medusa began to fade away in darkness, as she said. "Forgive me, Jafar. Kill them for me."

She faded away, as Levy made a small smirk.

**(Back to the present…)**

Maka nodded and asked. "Very well – you ready to do this?"

"I'm more than ready. Let's do this!" Levy said, as the two jumped in the lava pit.

They landed in the lava cavern and began searching for Jafar.

"So, where exactly is he, Maka?" Levy asked.

"I'm not sure… But, maybe-" Maka was cut off by someone bursting from the lava. It was Jafar! But he wasn't human anymore – he was in the form of a red genie.

"Jafar!" Maka said angrily.

"Give up – you are surrounded!" Levy said.

"I will never give up! Iago, keep the lamp away from them!" Jafar ordered his pet parrot. The girls noticed Iago flying by them holding a black coal lamp.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you!" Iago said, as he started flying away from the duo.

"We've got to get that lamp!" Maka said.

"I'll distract Jafar, you try and get the lamp!" Levy said, as Maka nodded.

Maka ran straight for Iago and started hitting him with her Keyblade. The parrot continued to fly farther and farther away, but the ash-blonde girl casted Blizzard at the bird.

"Don't drop the lamp, Iago!" Jafar ordered, but immediately after that he was hit in the face with Levy's Keyblade.

"Keep your eyes on me, Jafar!" Levy said, as she casted Thunder in the air.

Jafar got angry and picked up a fresh molten rock from the lava. He threw it at Levy, but she dodged it and started hitting his face again.

Meanwhile, Maka continued to chase Iago in order to get the lamp back.

"Give me Jafar's lamp, you damn bird!" Maka said, as she casted Fire at Iago. He dodged it and continued to fly.

"Ugh! Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Iago said, as he continued to fly.

"Come back here, you damn parrot!" Maka said, as she casted Thunder in the air.

Meanwhile, Levy continued dodging the molten rocks thrown at her while hitting Jafar's Red Genie Face.

"Iago, if you drop the lamp – I will cook you for dinner!" Jafar threatened his parrot servant.

"I'M DOING MY BEST HERE!" Iago said, as he continued flying in the air.

Maka jumped in the air and managed to hit the bird with a heavy strike from her Keyblade. Iago was knocked out cold, as he dropped the lamp on the floor.

"What!? No!" Jafar said in a shocked tone.

Maka picked up the lamp and aimed it at Jafar. "Time for you to spend an eternity in Hell, bastard! This is for my friends and for my love Sora!" She said with a grin on her face.

Jafar screamed, as the lamp began sucking him up and soon he was pulled into the portable prison.

"Like Genie said – Phenomenal cosmic powers, itty bitty living space." Maka said with a smile on her face, as Levy and Genie laughed.

"Maka, nice work!" Levy said, as she hugged her.

"Kid, that… WAS THE MOST IMPRESSIVE TRICK IN THE BOOK! I impressed, you smart little devil!" Genie said with a smile.

"Thanks, guys. Let's just hope that Jafar doesn't come back." Maka said.

Meanwhile, on the upper part of the chamber – Jasmine had woken up and was watching the two girls and the Genie fighting Jafar. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her, but when she turned around to see who it was – she gasped and was taken away.

Genie carried the two girls back to the upper part of the chamber were the Keyhole laid.

"Maka, Levy!" The voice of Sora said.

"Sora!" Maka said, as she rushed forward to hug Sora.

"Levy!" Lucy said, as she rushed forward to hug her friend.

Sora let go off the hug and looked at Maka with a smile on her face.

"Maka?" Sora asked her.

"Yeah?" Maka said.

"I love you." Sora said, as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Me too, Sora. Me too." Maka said, as she planted a kiss on his lips.

The rest of the group were watching them from afar with smiles on their faces.

"So they did end up being a couple." Lucy said with a small giggle.

"Yeah, they do look happy when they are together." Donald said with a smile.

Aladdin, in the meantime searched everywhere for Jasmine only to find out that she was gone.

"Jasmine? Jasmine!" Aladdin called out to her, but to no avail.

"Great, we lost another one... Just like Alice…" Sora said in a sad tone.

"We'll find them, Sora. Don't worry." Maka said to her new boyfriend.

"Yeah, you're right Maka." Sora said with a smile.

Maka smiled, but then remembered something important. "Hey, aren't we all forgetting about the Keyhole?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah… I remember." Levy said.

The three Keybearers walked over to the Keyhole as it glowed in the presence of the Keyblade. Sora, Maka and Levy sealed it preventing Agrabah's destruction from the Heartless.

"That's… four Keyholes sealed, right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah – we sealed Wonderland, Deep Jungle, Traverse Town and now Agrabah." Maka said.

"Yep, that's right." Levy said, but just then the cave began to rumble, as Goofy covered his head with his shield.

"Whoa, we'd better get out of here!" Goofy said.

"Yep, let's get out of here and quick!" Lucy said.

"But… Jasmine!" Aladdin began, but was cut off by the group pulling him onto the magic carpet.

"No time, Aladdin. We have to go like right now!" Maka said.

Soon, the group sped out of the Cave of Wonders before it disappeared completely.

"Guess we won't be needing this anymore." Maka said, as she dropped Jafar's lamp in the desert.

The group flew back to Aladdin's house with Genie by their side.

"So, Jasmine's no longer in Agrabah. Guys, take me with you. Let's go and find her." Aladdin said.

"Aladdin, I'm afraid that's not going to happen." Maka said in a sad tone.

"Wh-why not?" Aladdin asked in a sad tone, as he sat down.

"We want to take you with us, but…" Lucy began.

"But we can't! If we take you to another world, we would be Muh… Mudd-" Goofy continued.

"Meddling!" Levy finished for him.

"Aladdin, we promise that we will return Jasmine back to you." Maka said.

Genie patted Aladdin's back and said. "Uh, earth to Al. Hello? You still have one wish left. Look, just say the word. Ask me to find Jasmine for you." Genie suggested.

"I… I wish…" Aladdin began, as Genie rolled up his imaginary sleeves.

"For your freedom, Genie." Aladdin said.

"Al!" Genie said in a surprised tone.

Magic swirled around Genie, as his spirit tail split into two legs and the golden cuffs on his wrists disappeared.

"A deal's a deal, Genie. Now you can go anywhere you want. You're your own master. But if you can, it'd be great if you could along with them and help Sora and Maka find Jasmine." Aladdin said.

Genie turned away and crossed his arms.

"Sorry, Al. I'm done taking orders from others. But… A favor, now that's entirely different." Genie said, as he looked back at Aladdin with a smile on his face.

"I guess I could give that a try." Genie said, as he put a hand on Aladdin's shoulder.

"After all, we're pals, right, Al?" He asked with a smile.

"Genie…" Aladdin stopped talking.

"Just leave it to me!" Genie said, as Aladdin ran a hand through his hair and chuckled a little.

**(Meanwhile on another world…)**

Back in the dark chapel – Maleficent, Roman Torchwick and Hades stood around the table looking at the projection of the Keyblade Wielders and their friends.

"Man, I cannot believe those two lost so easily – that damn witch and that blasted vizier could've had 'em easily - if someone had stuck around to give them a helping hand." Hades said, as he looked over Riku and Tsubaki.

"Hey, we did our part." Riku said with an angry tone.

"Yes, we've brought the princess, didn't we?" Tsubaki said with an angry tone as well.

"Jafar and Medusa were both beyond help, consumed by their own hatred. Plus, we've all seen what Levy McGarden is capable of – she is too dangerous to recruit to our cause now. One should beware of letting the darkness burn too fiercely. Unless they want to end up like our dear traitors Medusa and Jafar…" Maleficent said, as she looked at Hades.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lighten up. I'm as cool as they come, okay?" Hades said.

"Good, keep the darkness in your heart in complete check or else…" Roman said with a smile.

"By the way, kids, have we got something special for you." Hades said.

"Huh?" Riku asked.

"What?" Tsubaki asked.

"We had a deal, yes?" Maleficent began.

"You help us and we grant you your wish." Roman said, as an image of Kairi and Soul appeared on the table.

"Kairi!" Riku said.

"Soul!?" Tsubaki asked.

"Go to her. Your vessel is waiting." Maleficent said. Just then, a man with a black mustache and hair entered the room. He had a hook on his left hand while wearing a red pirate hat with a grey feather, a yellow vest with a red coat over it, white stockings and black boots.

"Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage." The pirate captain said with a smirk, as he held up his hook hand.

"Why are you doing this for us?" Riku asked Maleficent and Roman.

"What's the catch in all of this?" Tsubaki asked as well.

"Catch? What's the catch?" Maleficent said, as she bent down and place a hand on Riku's cheek.

Roman did the same with him touching Tsubaki's face, as he said. "Silly boy and girl. You are both like our children – we just want you to be happy."

They both knocked Maleficent and Roman's hands away.

"We seriously doubt that." Tsubaki said.

"Believe what you two wish. But lest we forget, we both kept up our ends of the bargain." Maleficent said with a smile.

Riku and Tsubaki stared at Maleficent and Roman before walking towards the pirate captain.

**(Back in Agrabah…)**

"I guess this is goodbye for now, Aladdin." Sora said.

"You will come back right?" Aladdin asked, as the group nodded.

"Good. Guys, please – promise me that you will find Jasmine and bring her back safely." Aladdin pleaded.

"Of course, Aladdin. We won't let you down." Maka said.

The group left his house and returned to their gummi ships, ready to see what the next world had to offer…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! I'm fucking done with Chapter 17 of Chains of Destiny – that was probably the longest thing that I had to write today and yesterday… I hope it was worth it!
> 
> So, what happened in this chapter – Maka and Sora have finally confessed their feelings towards each other and the Levy Remnant has appeared! A lot of shit is about to go down! Especially in the next chapter – a big surprise will happen in it! I'll give you a hint – it has something to do with Maka and Kairi. Both have never met before, but in the next chapter – that will not be the case… I eagerly await to hear your answers about Maka and Kairi – Another hint – those two are revealed to be… can you guess what it is? Fullmetal, especially you! Give me your answers in the review and don't stop giving me support for my story!
> 
> Whelp, that's the end of this chapter of Chains of Destiny. I leave you all to read it and tell me how I did – give me more faves, follows and reviews on ! I love the support you guys are giving me! Don't stop doing that!
> 
> See you all in the Monstro Arc of Chains of Destiny and goodnight from me! See you in the future and bye!


	19. Chapter 18: Meeting Pooh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, my fellow readers and web-surfers. I'm back to writing the next chapter of Chains of Destiny – before we get to the Monstro Arc, I figured with suggestion from my good of buddy FullmetalDeadman93 that I should return to Traverse Town and make the group enter Pooh's world. Plus, they will meet Pinocchio as well.
> 
> Also, I figured it's time for a short break from writing Twilight Town's Wielder – I'm still in the process of trying to figure out how the battle in Traverse Town should go down. Might take a while, so sit back and wait patiently for that to happen.
> 
> Right, let's get started – As usual, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater, Fairy Tail or RWBY – They are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo, Hiro Mashima and Monty Oum.

Chapter 18: Meeting Pooh.

The group got on their Gummi ships and were about to head for the next world, when a thought ran through Sora's mind.

"Hey, guys. I've been thinking about something." Sora said.

"What's that?" Donald asked.

"In the Accessory Shop, I noticed a ladder that was folded. Should we go and check it out?" Sora said.

"Sure, we can use the break." Maka said.

"You know, we should really go back and take a look at the book that Merlin owns." Lucy suggested.

"Yeah, who knows what kind of secrets it might hold?" Maka said.

The group returned to Traverse Town and entered the Accessory Shop where they noticed the folded ladder that Sora mentioned.

"So, how do we unfold the ladder?" Sora asked.

"How about…" Maka thought for a few minutes and then gave her answer. "We climb on each other shoulders. That way we might be able to pull the ladder down." She said.

The others looked at each other and shrugged after a couple of minutes. Maka went first, followed by her boyfriend Sora, Lucy went next, followed by Levy. After that, Donald got on Levy and lastly Goofy got on the duck wizard. Together, they pulled the ladder down.

"Alright, we did." Maka said.

"Now, let's see where this ladder leads to." Sora said.

The group nodded and they climbed up the ladder. The room was small and was occupied by white creatures with red dots.

"Oh, you are so adorable!" Maka said with a smile.

"Who are you, guys?" Lucy asked.

"We are the Moogles, kupo." One of the creatures called Moogle said.

"We work with rare items, kupo." The other Moogle said.

"Rare items?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, kupo. Find rare items and we'll make something special for you, kupo." Another Moogle said.

"We'll keep it in mind. Thanks for the tip." Maka said.

The group left the upper room, but just then – they noticed a small boy hiding behind the counter. He had short black hair and blue eyes, the clothing he wore were a tan short-sleeved shirt with a black vest, red shorts, a yellow hat with a small red feather and black shoes.

Jiminy came out of Sora's hood and he was surprised to see who it was.

"Well, well, as I live and breathe! If it isn't Pinocchio!" Jiminy said, as he jumped down to look at the boy.

The group was completely surprised at his appearance – he was completely made out of wood!

"Oh. Hi, Jiminy." Pinocchio said, as he looked up.

"What in the world are you doing down here?" Jiminy asked.

"Um… playing hide-and-seek." Pinocchio said, as he thought to himself.

Jiminy started pacing around, as he continued speaking. "I just don't believe it. And here I was, up all night, just worried sick about you. Why of all the-"

Jiminy stopped speaking and looked at Pinocchio with a shocked look on his face.

"Pinocchio!" Jiminy said.

To everyone's surprise, Pinocchio's nose had grown larger.

"Pinocchio! Are you telling me the truth?" Jiminy asked in a stern tone.

"Yes!" Pinocchio said.

"Then, tell me, what is this?" Jiminy said, as he pointed at the item on the floor besides them.

"It was a present." Pinocchio said.

"No fibbing, now! You know you're not supposed to tell lies. A lie only grows and grows, 'til you get caught! Plain as the nose on your face!" Jiminy said.

"But if you want something, why wait? Why not just take it?" Pinocchio asked.

"Oh, my! Who told you that? You need some advice from your conscience!" Jiminy said.

"That's right! You're my conscience, Jiminy! I'll never tell lies as long as you're around." Pinocchio said.

Just then, magic surrounded Pinocchio's nose and it shrunk back to its normal size.

"You need to be good so you can become a real boy. You promised Geppetto you would be, right?" Jiminy said.

"Oh! Do you know where Father is?" Pinocchio said.

"He's not with you?" Jiminy asked.

"Jiminy, let's go find Father!" Pinocchio suggested.

"Now, hold on! There are all sorts of dangers and temptations out there! I'll go find Geppetto, so you just wait here. These people here will be helping me." Jiminy said.

"We will?" Sora asked in a confused tone.

Pinocchio stood up and smiled.

"Well, shall we get going?" Jiminy asked.

"You could have asked us first, you know…" Maka said.

"I'll be here waiting for Father to come back…" Pinocchio said.

The group left the Accessory Shop and started walking towards Merlin's house. Along the way, however they were ambushed by a couple of Heartless – Sora, Maka and Levy destroyed a couple of them with their Keyblades, Lucy whipped two of them, Donald casted Blizzard while Goofy bashed them with his shield.

After defeating them, the group reached the Third District and enter the cavern where Merlin's house was located. They reached the small island and entered the wizard's humble home.

"Ah, you are back! How goes your journey?" Merlin asked.

"Very good for now." Maka said.

"We were wondering if the book my group and I delivered is still here." Sora asked.

Merlin nodded and said. "Oh, yes. The book is still here – on the small bedside table."

The group walked over to the bedside table.

"So, who goes with me?" Sora asked.

"I'm coming along with you." Maka said.

"Levy?" Lucy asked.

Levy shook her head and said. "You and Sora go on ahead, Maka. Take a good look inside that book and then return to tell us what you've seen."

Maka nodded, as Sora opened the book. With a flash, both teenagers landed on the pages of the reading novel.

"Woah! Maka, we are tiny!" Sora exclaimed in a surprised tone.

"You're right, Sora! The book probably has something to do with this." Maka explained to him.

"So, what do we do now?" Sora asked.

"Now we should start looking around and see where we are exactly." Maka said.

The two Keybearers began looking around and soon - they found themselves on an empty meadow where a small yellow bear wearing a red shirt was seated on a log. Maka's eyes widened at this strange small figure.

"Wait a minute… Is that Winnie the Pooh?" Maka asked in an astonished tone.

"Maka, you know him?" Sora asked.

Maka shook her head and said. "No, Sora. I haven't met him at all, but I do remember that when I was younger – my mother used to read me about Winnie the Pooh before bed time."

"Really? Do you remember anything about Winnie the Pooh from your mother?" Sora asked.

Maka shook her head again and said. "Not really…"

"Well, from the looks of things – it seems like Winnie the Pooh is upset about something…" Sora said, as he pointed at the small bear who was currently in a thinking pose.

"You might be right. Let's go and see what's up." Maka said.

The two teenagers walked over to Winnie the Pooh who was currently thinking about something.

"Think, think. Think, think." Winnie the Pooh said.

"Hi there. What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking." Winnie the Pooh said.

"Oh." Sora said.

"What are you thinking about exactly?" Maka asked.

"I was thinking of how to say goodbye to Pooh." Winnie the Pooh said.

"Pooh?" Sora asked.

"Yes?" Pooh replied, as Sora and Maka sat down next to him.

"You're Winnie the Pooh, right?" Maka asked, as Pooh nodded.

"Yes, I'm Winnie the Pooh. Pooh for short. Who are you two?" Pooh asked.

"I'm Sora and this is my girlfriend Maka." Sora introduced himself and Maka.

"Pleasure to meet you, Pooh." Maka said with a smile.

"Oh. Hello, Sora and Maka. Have you come to say goodbye to Pooh, too?" Pooh said, which confused Sora and Maka a lot.

"Well, no. Why would we do that?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, we've only just met you, Pooh. Why would we do that to you?" Maka asked.

"Because everyone's gone away." Pooh answered.

"Huh?" Maka asked.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well, we all lived here in the Hundred Acre Wood. And we'd take walks together, or play Pooh sticks… And every day, I'd eat some honey. Just one small smackeral would taste very good right now." Pooh said, as he rubbed his tummy.

"But now everyone's gone. All my friends, and my favorite Hunny Tree too. Everyone must've gone away while I was napping, I think… So, who knows?" Pooh said, as he hopped off the tree log that he was sitting on.

"Maybe I shall end up going away somewhere as well. But I wonder, how do I say goodbye to myself?" Pooh said, as he placed his hands on his head.

"Think, think, think." Pooh said.

Sora and Maka simply stared at him.

"Oh, my tumbly is getting rather rumbly." Pooh said and then he began to walk away.

"Hey, we should really go and help him Sora." Maka suggested.

"Good idea." Sora said.

Sora and Maka followed the bear to house built into a tree. Above the door, an odd sign was hanged that read – MR. SANDERZ. Sora and Maka entered the house where they found Pooh gazing inside an empty honey pot.

"Oh, bother. There's no more honey left. If only the Hunny Tree would visit… Then I could eat my fill." Pooh said and then he stood up and left the house.

Sora and Maka followed Pooh outside and both of them were greeted by an owl.

"Let me guess: You'd like to know what happens next. Unfortunately, some of the pages are missing, so I can't tell you yet. The pages are scattered over many worlds. Would you find them for us?" The owl asked.

Sora and Maka nodded and then they exited the storybook. Lucy, Levy, Donald and Goofy were there waiting for them.

"You're back!" Donald said.

"How was it?" Lucy asked.

"Turns out – that the storybook is another world we might have to complete later on. First, we need to find the remaining pages." Maka said.

"We'll get on that whenever we have the free time to collect the pages – for now… We have much more pressing matters to deal with." Levy said.

"Yep, it's time for all of to leave for the next world." Sora said.

"Right, let's go." Lucy said.

The group left Merlin's house and began walking towards their Gummi Ships, ready to see what their next world might be…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, that's the end of the short chapter of Chains of Destiny and the introduction of the Hundred Acre Wood and Pinocchio… who will soon appear by coincidence in the Monstro Arc where Riku and Tsubaki will be waiting for the gang to appear.
> 
> Also, speaking about the Monstro World – something big will happen in the dream segment for Maka. Something involving Maka and Kairi – what is their secret, you wonder? Well, you'll find out soon enough… But I wonder… Will the truth surprise you a lot?
> 
> Also, I forgot to mention that I'm going to be visiting my folks at my home city, so I don't know if I will still write while I'm spending my visit with them. Also, I apologize for not being active for a couple of days… the truth is I got sick and I threw up a couple of times… Now, I'm a lot better. And I promise that I will make up for lost time.
> 
> Right, enough said – I'm leaving you all to enjoy the next chapter of Chains of Destiny! As always, read and review! Fave and Follow as well! I still love the support you people are giving me – never stop doing that! Because of you, I still have the passion to continue to be a writer.
> 
> See you in the next chapter and a big thank you! Until next time!


	20. Chapter 19: Inside the Whale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, my fellow readers! I've decided to take a small break from Twilight Town's Wielder and continue with updating Chains of Destiny. It's time we head for the Monstro Arc where Sora and Maka will be reunited with their former friends Riku and Tsubaki and also say hi to Pinocchio again. Also, the dream sequence in this chapter will surprise you a lot…
> 
> Time to get started and finish the Monstro Arc once and for all – I've got a busy schedule tomorrow and a couple of things to do before I post Linked into One. Right, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater nor Fairy Tail – they are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 19: Inside the Whale.

After their little short visit to Traverse Town, the group got on their Gummi Ship and started flying towards their next world.

"So, what's our next destination going to be?" Sora asked.

"Good question." Donald replied.

After traveling for a couple of minutes and shooting down some Heartless ships, the group's vessels come to a halt due to a strange gray object coming towards them.

"What is that?" Donald asked.

"Wow, it's huge!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah, Sora's right!" Maka said.

The object flew over them – to their surprise… the grey object turned out to be a giant whale.

"Woah, it's a whale! In space!" Maka exclaimed with a surprised tone.

"That's no ordinary whale! It's Monstro! He's a whale of a whale, and vicious besides!" Jiminy said, as the whale known as Monstro flew back around.

"Guys, I think he's coming towards us!" Lucy said.

Lucy was right! Monstro was making his way towards them, as he opened his enormous mouth.

"Whoa! Sora, Maka – get us out of here! On the double!" Donald said.

The whale got closer and closer and was about to eat them.

"Too late!" Sora said.

"He's going to swallow us!" Maka said.

It was already too late to escape – the whale had swallowed both ships completely…

( _A couple of years ago…)_

_Many years ago before Sora began his journey – he and his best friend Riku used to live on the peaceful shores of Destiny Island. Unlike, the present Sora and Riku – their clothing were somewhat different._

_The brown-spiky haired boy had a white v-neck T-shirt with blue edging, red shorts with a maroon pocket on each of the sides and brown sandals with orange-yellow velcro straps. Sora's hair was somewhat lighter and flatter._

_Riku was somewhat different as well – his silver hair was short and his bangs were slightly side-swept. He wore a high-collared, blue-trimmed, sleeveless yellow shirt with a zipper that reached halfway down his chest, black shorts and white shoes with grey soles and blue stripes on both sides. He had light blue wristbands on each of his wrist, along with a thinner, yellow band around each blue one._

_One day, Little Sora was walking down the stairs with Little Riku on the island where they like to play._

" _It's true! I saw it with my own eyes!" Little Sora said._

" _You sure you didn't just hear it this time?" Little Riku asked._

" _What difference does it make? There's a huge monster in there, I tell you!" Little Sora said._

" _All right. Suppose there really is a monster… Think we can beat it by ourselves, Sora?" Little Riku asked._

" _No problem. Let's do it!" Little Sora said, as they arrived at the entrance to the cave known as the Secret Place._

" _Listen! There! Can you hear it growling?" Little Sora said, as the two boys heard a strange noise coming from inside the cave._

" _Shh, quiet." Little Riku said._

_He bent closer and said. "We've gotta be careful."_

_The two boys entered the cave quietly, but to their disappointment – they didn't find anyone or the source of the sound._

" _See that? It was just the wind making that noise." Little Riku said._

" _Aw, man. I wish it was a monster! Hold on! What's that over there?" Little Sora said, as he looked over to what appeared to be a wooden door._

" _A window, or maybe a door? It won't open." Little Riku said, as he attempted to open the wooden door._

" _Geez, is that really all that's in here?" Little Sora said, as he looked at the empty walls around the cave._

" _What do you expect in a boring place like this?" Little Riku said, as the spiky-haired boy continued looking around the cave._

" _Hey, Sora." Little Riku said._

_Little Sora looked at him and asked. "Hm?"_

" _When we grow up, let's get off this island. We'll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff!" Little Riku said._

" _Sure. But isn't there anything fun to do now? Hey, you know the new girl at the mayor's house? Did you hear?" Little Sora said, as he and his silver-haired friend left the cave._

_(On another world…)_

" _Maka, please slow down! I don't have the strength to run just like you!" A dark red haired girl called out to her companion while running after her._

" _Giving up already, Kairi? Come on, little sister of mine! I thought you were faster than that." The ash-blonde haired girl called Maka said with a smile to the girl called Kairi while running faster than her._

_The dark red haired girl called Kairi was wearing a white apron-like shirt with blue flowers and a blue line across the chest, a pink skirt with a white line on it and large, white shoes with pink and purple lines on them._

_The ash-blonde haired girl called Maka was wearing a yellow t-shirt with green stripes, a pair of white shorts and sandals._

_Both girls were currently running through the streets of the city of light known as Radiant Garden – in other words, they were having a little race._

" _Maka, that's enough… Please, I can't run anymore." Kairi said with an exhausted tone._

" _Okay, little sis… Okay…" Maka said, as she stopped running._

_A little later, both girls were now picking different kinds of flowers in a place called the Outer Gardens._

" _Maka?" Kairi asked her big sister._

" _Yes, Kai?" Maka said._

" _Do you think Mama and Papa will like these flowers that we are picking out for them?" Kairi asked._

_Maka nodded and said with a smile. "Yep. Kairi, trust me – they will love them."_

_Kairi smiled and said. "You are the best big sister ever Maka!"_

_Maka gave her strong hug and said. "And you are the greatest little sister I can ever, Kairi!"_

" _I love you, big sis…" Kairi said._

" _Me too, little sis… Me too…" Maka said._

_After picking enough flowers, Maka said. "It's getting late, Kai. We should get back home – Mom and Dad must be worried sick about us."_

_Kairi nodded and said. "Yep. Plus, Grandpa Xehanort is coming over tomorrow for a visit…"_

_The two girls began to walk back to their house._

( _Back to the present…)_

Maka was the first to wake up. She looked around and scratched her head.

"Ugh, what happened?" Maka asked.

Just then, she noticed that Sora was beginning to wake up as well.

"Sora, you okay?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You okay, Maka?" Sora asked her girlfriend.

Maka nodded and was about to speak when a yell interrupted her.

"Knock it off!" A voice yelled.

The two turned to see Donald tapping his foot, while Goofy used his shield to protect his head. Lucy and Levy were currently using their hands to protect their heads as well.

Sora and Maka got up and walked over to them.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" Maka asked.

"Bad news, guys – I think that whale called Monstro swallowed us." Lucy said.

"You okay, Sora and Maka?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, but I'm pissed off that we got swallowed by this whale." Maka said.

"Don't worry, Maka – we'll find a way out of this place... Somehow." Sora said.

Just then, an item landed next to them.

"What the…?" Sora said.

"Whelp, I think that for today's weather we can expect showers." Lucy said with a grin.

Another item fell, but Goofy's shield blocked it.

"Correction, Lucy – heavy showers!" Goofy said with a laugh.

Donald continued to look up and soon he spotted someone on a high ledge searching through what looked like to be a treasure chest.

"Is someone up there?" Levy asked.

"It's me." A familiar voice to the group said – it was a wooden puppet who was looking down at them from the ledge.

"Oh, it's just Pinocchio…" Levy said.

"What!? Pinocchio!?" Donald said in a shocked tone, as Jiminy came out of Sora's hood.

"Pinocchio?" Jiminy said, however Pinocchio didn't hear him.

The wooden puppet picked up a large gummi block and began walking down the ledge away from them.

"Pinocch, where are you going? Pinocch! Come on, everybody! After him! Quick!" Jiminy said.

"I've got a question… How the hell did Pinocchio get inside Monstro when we just met him in Traverse Town?" Maka asked.

"We'll worry about that later. Let's just go and find out where he's going." Sora said.

Pinocchio hopped along various wood piles scattered throughout the whale's enormous mouth.

The group followed Pinocchio and soon - they reached a boat where Pinocchio was about to showing the gummi block to an old man with white hair and a mustache. He wore a white shirt with red suspenders, black trousers and glasses.

"What have you got there, Pinocchio?" The old man asked.

"With this, we can get out of here, Father." Pinocchio said, as he sat the green block down on the deck.

"Really? With this big block? You think so?" The old man said.

"It's true." Sora said.

The old man and Pinocchio turned to see the group climbing aboard the ship.

"So, how exactly did you end up in the belly of Monstro, Pinocchio?" Maka asked.

"Oh, my. So the whale swallowed all of you, too? My goodness." The old man said.

"Yeah, looks like it." Sora said.

"But, we are all okay, Sir. Who are you exactly?" Maka asked.

"My name is Geppetto. I'm Pinocchio's father. When we got separated, I traveled all over, looking for him." The old man called Geppetto explained to the group.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to anyone – Pinocchio was distracted by something from behind him and began to walk over the plank.

"Thank goodness we're together again." Geppetto said.

Pinocchio saw two people running further into the whale, as Geppetto picked up the Gummi Block.

"So, you seem to know Pinocchio quite well. I hope he was a good boy during my absence." Geppetto said, as he placed the block near his bed.

"Well, we've all had quite a journey. Right, Pinocchio?" Geppetto said, as he looked around for his son.

"Pinocchio? I warned him not to wander off here. He can be a naughty boy. Even so, he's very precious to me." Geppetto said.

"Don't worry, Geppetto. We'll find him." Maka reassured him.

"Yeah, we won't let you down." Levy said.

The group entered the first chamber where they found Pinocchio hiding in an inner chamber.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Pinocchio, come back with us. Your father is worried sick about you." Maka said.

"Yep, Geppetto's awfully worried about you." Goofy said.

"But, what about…" Pinocchio was cut off by both Sora and Maka.

"But, nothing!" Sora said in a stern tone.

"Pinocchio, this isn't the time for games!" Maka said in a stern tone, as well.

The group began to leave, but they stopped when two familiar voices spoke out.

"But, Sora, I thought you liked games." The first voice said. Sora turned around and to his surprise – Riku was there!

"Or are you two lovebirds too cool to play them now that you own the Keyblades?" The second voice said. Maka turned around and to her surprise - Tsubaki was there!

"Riku? Wh-What are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Tsubaki? How did you end up in Monstro and what's going on over here?" Maka asked.

"Oh, Tsubaki and I were just playing with good old Pinocchio over here." Riku said with a smirk.

"That's right, Maka. Why don't you join us in a little game of hide and seek?" Tsubaki asked with a playful smile.

"Tsubaki, Riku – enough is enough." Maka said.

"Yeah, what about Kairi and Soul? Did you find them?" Sora asked.

"Maybe…" Riku began in a playful tone.

"Why don't you both catch us first and then MAYBE we will tell you what we know…" Tsubaki finished in a playful tone.

"Come on, you two!" Maka said.

Riku and Tsubaki took Pinocchio together and left.

"We've got to follow them!" Sora said.

"Right!" Maka said.

"We're right behind you as always!" Donald said.

"Let's go!" Lucy said.

The group began searching for Pinocchio in Monstro's maze-like innards – to make matters worse, they had to fight through numerous Heartless and figure out which way was the right way.

"This is so annoying!" Maka said in a frustrated tone.

"I agree! Monstro's stomach is like a freaking maze!" Levy said angrily.

Oh, boy… This wasn't going very well for the group – whenever they wound up in one chamber – they would end in another one.

"How long do we have to do this!?" Sora said angrily.

"This is seriously annoying! Someone tell us where Riku and Tsubaki are!" Lucy said.

The gang ended in another chamber where they fought another group of Heartless… So far, nothing good was happening. And Riku and Tsubaki were nowhere to be found.

**(Meanwhile…)**

In another chamber, Riku and Tsubaki were currently resting when Maleficent and Roman appeared in front of them.

"Why do you two still care about those Keybearers?" Maleficent asked with a smile.

"Don't you two remember the way that they deserted you both for the Keyblade and their new companions?" Roman asked.

"We don't care about them." Riku said.

"Yeah, we were just messing with them. We aren't friends with them anymore." Tsubaki said.

"Oh, really?" Maleficent asked with a smile.

"That's rather funny, my dear black-haired princess…" Roman said with a smile as well.

"Beware the darkness in your hearts. The Heartless prey upon them." Maleficent said, as she created a corridor of darkness.

"Mind your own business." Riku said in an annoyed tone.

"We can take care of ourselves!" Tsubaki said angrily.

Maleficent and Roman walked into the corridor of darkness and disappeared.

After a long search through Monstro's maze-like innards – the group finally located him. He ran passed Riku and Tsubaki and entered the bowels of the beast itself.

"Riku! What are you doing? What are you and Tsubaki thinking?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, Tsubaki! Don't you realize what you are doing now?" Maka asked.

"We were about to ask you the same thing, Sora and Maka." Riku said.

"You two only seem interested in running around showing off your Keyblades these days." Tsubaki said.

"Sora, do you even want to save Kairi?" Riku asked.

"Maka, I've got to ask – do you even want to save your partner and friend Soul?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, we do…" Sora asked.

"Sora's right – we do want to save Kairi and Soul…" Maka said.

Just then, everybody heard a scream coming from the bowels.

"That sounds like Pinocchio." Goofy said.

"We've got to go and save him!" Lucy said, as everyone entered the bowels of the beast...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And… That's the end of the first part of the Monstro Arc! Well, that was an easy chapter to do! Next time, the battle with the Parasite Cage begins and that will be the end of the Monstro Arc in Chains of Destiny… The story is halfway done, but it isn't over yet!
> 
> Seriously, what can I say about Monstro – it's a frustrating world! The entire thing is like a maze that can easily frustrate you and make you mad – seriously I spent like an hour or 30 minutes trying to find Pinocchio and Riku. That was an annoying world… Oh, well… Nothing can be done about it.
> 
> As for the dream sequence, it's all true… Maka and Kairi are sisters! Something else that caught my eye – Spirit has also red hair and blue eyes… mind you that Kairi also has red hair and blue eyes. So, yep – Maka and Kairi are related in this story. If you are curious as to why Maka hasn't mention this yet – the truth is… Well, you will see what happens in the end of the story.
> 
> Chapter 19 is done and ready for posting! With that said, it's time for me to leave! Chapter 20 will be out very soon – I hope… And after the Monstro Arc… I'll start writing Linked into One's Chapter 1. Until then, I wish you all goodnight and enjoy reading the next chapter of Chains of Destiny! See you next time! Bye!


	21. Chapter 20: A Puppet that had a Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, Chains of Destiny fans! I welcome you to the next chapter of our wonderful Soul Eater and Kingdom Hearts Crossover Story – the final part of the Monstro Arc. What's going to happen in this chapter – will the group save Pinocchio? Will Riku and Tsubaki betray our heroes? Will Sora and Maka's relationship grow stronger? Will I ever stop asking pointless questions? Find out in this thrilling conclusion of the Monstro Arc
> 
> Let's get started – I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater nor Fairy Tail – They are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo, Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 20: A Puppet that had a Heart.

The group entered the bowels of the whale Monstro and to their shock – Pinocchio was trapped inside a new Heartless that had a pink body, small light blue tentacles on the bottom, two large ones on each side and yellow eyes.

"Oh, no! Pinocchio!" Lucy said.

"We've got to get him out of there!" Donald said.

"You up for this, Sora?" Riku said, as he took out his sword.

"No problem. Maka, you ready?" Sora asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah. Tsubaki, you?" Maka asked her friend.

"I'm more than ready." Tsubaki said, as she took out her sword.

The Heartless began swinging his tentacles at the group, but most of them dodged its attack. Lucy and Goofy got knocked out in one fell swoop.

"Don't give up!" Riku said, as he and Tsubaki got behind the Heartless and delivered an attack with their weapons.

Meanwhile, Sora and Maka attacked the Heartless from the front, while both Levy and Donald casted Fire and Blizzard at it.

"Get me out of here!" Pinocchio called out from inside the Heartless.

"It's not over yet!" Tsubaki said, as she hit the Heartless from behind.

Levy delivered a couple of powerful hits from her Keyblade while Donald casted Thunder at it.

"Sora, we might need to use Simba or Genie!" Maka said, as she dodged the Heartless' tentacle attacks.

"Got it! Genie, we need you!" Sora said, as he summoned the Genie of the Lamp.

"The Genie is here! What can I do for you, heroes?" Genie said.

"We need you to help us with this Heartless!" Maka said, as she continue to dodge and hit the Heartless.

"No problem, kids. Stand back!" Genie said, as he launched a couple of power beams at the Heartless.

"We can handle the rest ourselves, thanks Genie!" Maka said.

"Call me anytime, you need me!" Genie said and then disappeared.

After a short, but hard battle – it was Sora and Maka who delivered the final strike on the Heartless. The strange tentacle thing began to wobble, as it grab the celling for balance. Soon, it spat out Pinocchio into a hole on the floor, as Riku and Tsubaki jumped in after him.

"Where are those two going?" Sora asked.

"They must be still after Pinocchio. We have to follow them!" Maka said.

The group went down the hole as well, landing on the deck of Geppetto's ship back in the mouth. The water level decreased after the battle with the Heartless inside Monstro's bowels.

"Pinocchio! Pinocchio! Please! Give me back my son!" Geppetto pleaded with someone. The group noticed him speaking with Riku and Tsubaki who were holding Pinocchio on a higher ledge.

"Sorry, old man. We have some unfinished business with this puppet." Riku said.

"He's no puppet! Pinocchio is my little boy!" Geppetto replied.

"He is a rather unusual being. Not many PUPPETS have hearts." Tsubaki said.

"Tsubaki and I aren't sure, but maybe he can help someone who's lost theirs." Riku said.

"Wait, do you mean Soul and Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Tsubaki, what's happened to you?" Maka asked.

"You never cared about Kairi!" Riku snapped.

"You never cared about me or Soul!" Tsubaki snapped as well, as she and Riku walked away.

"Guys, we have to help out Pinocchio." Sora said.

"We will." Donald said.

"We have a little problem thought – Lucy and Goofy are in no condition to fight." Levy said.

"Aw, phooey!" Donald said, as he crossed his arms.

"Sora, Maka – you two may have to go alone for this one." Levy said.

"But, Levy – we are a team." Maka said.

"I know, but someone needs to stay behind and keep an eye on Lucy and Goofy." Levy said.

"Besides, Riku and Tsubaki are your friends – this is your business to take care of, not ours." Donald said.

"But, guys…" Sora began.

"Don't worry – we'll be fine. Trust us." Donald finished.

"Well, okay…" Maka said.

"Wait, take this with you." Geppetto said, as he gave the duo – the High Jump Ability.

"I've been saving this for a while, but I think you two should have it." Geppetto said.

"Thanks, Geppetto. We'll bring back Pinocchio safely to you. Sora and I promise you this." Maka said.

Sora and Maka climbed up the piles of woods around the mouth to reach the throat of the whale. They entered and made their way towards the stomach where Riku and Tsubaki sat Pinocchio down.

"Hey, let Pinocchio go!" Sora said.

Riku and Tsubaki turned to see Pinocchio who was unmoving.

"Where's the rest of your new friends Maka? Too ashamed to join you?" Tsubaki said with a sarcastic smile.

"Shut up, Tsubaki! Give us Pinocchio and no one will get hurt!" Maka said, as she drew out her Keyblade.

"You know, it's rather funny… A puppet that's lost its heart to the Heartless…" Tsubaki began.

"Maybe it holds the key to helping Kairi and Soul." Riku finished.

"Look, you two – there's no point in fighting. Why not join forces with me and Riku? Let's save the people we care about." Tsubaki began once again.

"We can help them together." Riku finished, but both he and Tsubaki stopped speaking due to Sora and Maka taking out their Keyblades.

"What? You rather fight us? Your best friends?" Riku asked.

"You're fighting us for a damn puppet that has no heart?" Tsubaki asked.

"Heart or no heart, at least he still has a conscience." Sora said.

"Conscience?" Riku asked, as Jiminy ran towards Pinocchio.

"Yeah, you two might not hear it… But right now, it's loud and clear. It's telling us both that you two are fighting for the wrong side!" Maka said.

"Very well, you leave us no choice…" Riku said.

"Consider our friendship over, Maka…" Tsubaki said.

"Pinocchio! Pinocchio!" Jiminy said, as he ran straight for Pinocchio.

"Jiminy… I'm not going to make it." Pinocchio said in a weak voice.

Just then, something magically happened and Pinocchio felt much better.

"Oh! I guess I'm okay!" Pinocchio said with a smile, as Jiminy jumped up and down happily.

Sora and Maka smiled, but Riku and Tsubaki got angry.

Just then, everyone heard a noise from above. To their surprise – the Heartless from the bowels appeared once again.

"Let's go, Riku." Tsubaki said, as she and Riku exited quickly through a corridor of darkness.

"Get out of here, Pinocchio! We'll handle this!" Maka said.

Pinocchio nodded, as he and Jiminy left Sora and Maka to fight the Heartless that appeared.

"What's the plan?" Sora asked.

"Avoid the acid at all cost. Stay away from the tentacles as well. Got it, Sora?" Maka asked her boyfriend.

Sora nodded and kissed Maka on the cheek.

Maka blushed and smiled. "Good luck." She said to her boyfriend.

"Don't die on me yet." Sora said.

The Heartless began swinging its arms at the duo, but Sora and Maka dodged the tentacle attacks and began hitting the body with their Keyblades.

"Blizzard!" Maka yelled, as she casted Blizzard at the Heartless.

The Heartless began swinging its tentacles at the duo – however only Maka dodged its attack, Sora got hit a little.

The duo attacked the body once again using their Keyblades and this time – the top head fell backwards which caused the cage to open.

"Now's our chance!" Maka said.

Sora and Maka rushed forward and delivered a couple of hard hits from their Keyblades. The Heartless got up and began swinging his arms around – Sora and Maka dodged his attacks and began hitting the body once again.

"Thunder!" Sora said, as he casted Thunder at the Heartless.

The Heartless placed its tentacles into the acid pit and sucked a lot of acid into its body. He spat it out through its mouth and unfortunately Sora and Maka got both hit and poisoned.

"Cure!" Maka said, as she casted Cure on herself and Sora.

The Heartless began swinging its tentacles again, but Sora and Maka dodged his attacks. The duo rushed forward and delivered a few more hits from their Keyblades until the Heartless flew backwards and a glowing heart came out from its cage-like mouth and floated away.

"Finally! Glad that's-" Maka was cut short, but the Heartless falling over and acid splashing in every direction.

"We need to get out of here!" Sora said, as he took Maka's hand and exited the stomach.

"Wh-What about Riku and Tsubaki?" Maka asked.

"We'll worry about them later! We need to get out of here now!" Sora said.

The duo quickly grabbed the Stop spell and ran back to their group.

**(Meanwhile – somewhere else…)**

On a ship somewhere – Riku and Tsubaki were currently standing in a captain's hold talking to Maleficent, while Roman was off keeping an eye on Wendy.

"So, Kairi's like a lifeless puppet now?" Riku asked.

"The same goes for my beloved Soul?" Tsubaki asked.

"Precisely." Maleficent said, as Riku and Tsubaki stared at Kairi and Soul on the couch.

"And their heart were…" Riku stopped talking.

"Taken by the Heartless, no doubt." Maleficent said.

Riku and Tsubaki turned around, as the silver-haired boy asked. "Tell us, what can we do?"

"How can we restore Soul and Kairi to normal?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'll tell you both how – there are eight individuals of the purest heart. Seven of them are the Princesses of Heart, however only one of them is classified as a Prince of Heart. Gather them all together and a door will to the heart of all worlds. Within lies untold wisdom. There, you and Tsubaki will surely find a way to recover Kairi's and Soul's hearts. Now, children – it's time I grant you both a marvelous gift." Maleficent said, as she leaned closer to them.

"The power to control the Heartless." Maleficent said, as a green energy surrounded both Riku and Tsubaki. It was official – the two teenagers now had the complete power to control the Heartless.

"Soon, Kairi. Soon." Riku said, as he looked at Kairi.

"I promise you, Soul. I will save you." Tsubaki said, as she looked at Soul.

**(Meanwhile – back in Maleficent's castle…)**

In her room inside Maleficent and Roman's castle – Wendy was currently looking at a reflection of herself on the mirror.

"Lucy, Levy – I swear to God… I will kill Sora and Maka – they will pay for taking you away from you family. You belong in Fairy Tail, nowhere else." Wendy said in an angry tone.

Wendy walked over to the wall and punched it with her fist.

"Sora and Maka… they don't deserve any friends…" Wendy said angrily.

" _You're right – they don't deserve anyone…"_ An unknown voice said.

"Yes, I want to make them suffer." Wendy said without any hesitation.

" _Do you really want them to truly suffer? Do you want to kill them? Do you really want that Wendy Marvell?"_ The mysterious voice asked her.

"Yes, I want that! I want to kill Sora and Maka! They deserve to die for taking Lucy and Levy from me!" Wendy yelled to the voice.

" _Then, my dear – I'm going to help you kill them."_ The mysterious voice said.

"What should I do?" Wendy asked the voice.

The voice laughed and asked. _"My dear… Are you familiar with Dark Mode?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, that's the end of the Monstro Arc in Chains of Destiny – we are about half-way through the story. It seems that things will be getting very bad for the group from here on out – Riku and Tsubaki now have complete control of the Heartless and Wendy is close to becoming one with Darkness. Shit is seriously about to go down – Oh, I'm about to raise to hell in this story!
> 
> Now, that the Monstro Arc is done – I can finally get started on writing my OC Story – Linked into One. I hope I do a better job with this rewritten OC story than Wielder of the Keyblade. I kind of messed things over there – a lot… But this time… No more mistakes.
> 
> Right, I'm leaving you now to enjoy the next chapter of Chains of Destiny – next time we are off to – Halloween Town or Atlantica? Choose which one I should do!
> 
> See ya!


	22. Chapter 21: Sora & Maka vs Dark Wendy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned, my dear readers! With the first chapter of Linked into One posted – it's time to continue with writing Chains of Destiny. I have waited for a long time to write this chapter…
> 
> I can already sense it's going to be a blast writing it. I cannot wait to see your reactions - Especially towards the fight that is about to go down in Traverse Town's Third District.
> 
> Let's get started – I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater nor Fairy Tail – They are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 21: Sora & Maka vs Dark Wendy!

After finishing their battle with the big Heartless in Monstro's stomach – Sora and Maka ran back towards the mouth, regrouped with their friends and got on their gummi ships very quickly.

Outside, in space – Monstro started feeling funny due to his stomach being in pain. Soon, he sneezed the two gummi ships out of the whale.

"That was close." Sora said.

"Too damn close, if you ask me." Maka said.

"You can say that again – I sure hope Geppetto and Pinocchio are okay." Lucy said.

"I'm sure they are fine." Donald said.

"Me too. I've got this good feeling that they've made it out of the whale safely." Maka said.

"I have a feeling as well. Maka… I'm so sorry about Tsubaki." Sora said to his girlfriend.

"It wasn't your fault, Sora. That wasn't the real Tsubaki – she would never do anything like this. I'm sorry about your friend as well." Maka said.

"Riku wouldn't do anything like this as well. I bet it's the darkness that's controlling them." Sora said.

"You might be right. We have to find a way to save them." Maka said.

"We will. Don't worry – the four of us are here to help." Levy said.

"Thanks, guys." Maka said.

"What do we do now?" Sora asked.

"Guys, guys! We've got a huge serious problem on our hands!" The voice of Chip said.

"What's going on?" Maka asked.

"We've received a huge Heartless energy reading coming from Traverse Town! It's bad – very bad!" The voice of Dale said which shocked the group a lot.

"Heartless energy? Are you sure?" Sora asked.

"Absolutely! You guys should go and investigate the situation. Be quick, though – Dale and I don't like the looks of this." Chip said.

"All right. We're heading for Traverse Town now." Sora said.

"You guys ready?" Maka asked.

"Yep. Let's get going and see what's going on." Lucy said.

The gummi ships started flying back to Traverse Town.

**(Meanwhile…)**

"They will arrive here very soon. Do not… under any circumstances… kill Sora and Maka Albarn. You are free to hurt them, but do not kill them – they are far too important for my plans. Do you understand, my young student?" A dark hooded figure said to a girl standing on the top of the rooftops in Traverse Town's Third District.

The unknown girl was wearing some kind of strange black and blue muscle tissue bodysuit. The black faded to red around the wrists and came with purple gloves that were tucked under the suit. On the purple-blue colored chest – the emblem of the Heartless was displayed along with a strange white X which was centered inside the emblem. It also had purple feet and shins that fade into black legs. There was also a dark purple belt and cloth around the girl's waist – opening in the front. The cloth had an off-white color that faded into dark purple and it was also ripped at the bottom. The girl's face wasn't displayed, however – she had a silver helmet covered with dark glass which had the Heartless logo displayed on it.

"Yes, my master. I will do as you command." The girl said with a cold tone.

"Good. And remember… my dear Wendy. Don't underestimate our enemy." The dark hooded figure said to the girl called Wendy before he opened a corridor of darkness and began walking towards it.

"I will make you proud, my master." Wendy said.

"I certainly hope you are correct…" The dark hooded figure said before he entered the corridor of darkness and disappeared for good.

**(Back with the group…)**

The group returned to Traverse Town and entered the First District where they immediately noticed Yuffie and Ruby running straight towards them.

"Thank goodness, you guys are here!" Yuffie said.

"We came as soon as we could – We heard you guys might have some kind of trouble with the Heartless?" Sora asked.

Ruby nodded and said. "Yep, we're glad you guys came along to help."

"So, what's going on?" Maka asked.

"We don't have a single clue on why the Heartless are still appearing – I thought you all closed the Keyhole…" Yuffie said.

"We did close it." Maka said.

"Well, we believe you… But, something else must be attracting the Heartless to Traverse Town." Ruby said.

"Where exactly are the Heartless appearing in Traverse Town?" Lucy asked.

"Well… Our group picked up a large Heartless energy reading coming all the way from the Third District – something bad is happening there." Yuffie said.

"Anyone civilian casualties?" Maka asked.

Yuffie and Ruby shook their heads.

"Okay, that's at least something." Sora said.

"Don't worry, guys. All of the refugees from different worlds are saved and sound here in the First District." Ruby said.

"Okay… This is what we are going to do – Sora and I will go and investigate the strange Heartless activity coming from the Third District. In the meantime…" Maka finished, as she turned her attention towards Lucy.

"You want the four of us to keep an eye on things here in the First District while you and Sora handle the Heartless Problem?" Lucy asked.

Maka nodded and said. "Yep. Sora and I can handle whatever mess the Heartless have up their sleeves. We need you to keep an eye on things here. Don't worry – we'll be very careful."

Lucy nodded and said. "Okay, we trust you – just don't die on us yet."

"We won't." Sora said.

Sora and Maka left the group and began heading for the Third District.

"I thought we'd never get some alone time." Sora said with a smile on his face.

"Me too. Say, Sora..." Maka began.

"Yeah?" Sora asked.

"After this adventure is over, would you like to…" Maka stopped talking, as she began to blush.

"Let me guess – a date?" Sora asked.

"Well… yes. If you want to, of course." Maka said.

Sora stopped walking much to Maka's confusion.

"Maka… I would love nothing more." Sora said, as he planted a strong kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

Maka did the same and kissed him as well.

"I love you, Maka." Sora said to his girlfriend.

"Me too, Sora. Me too." Maka said.

After a while – the duo finally arrived at the Third District. They entered the small square and began to look around.

"So… where are all the Heartless?" Sora asked.

"That's weird… I thought that this place was crawling with Heartless." Maka said.

"It was… crawling with Heartless – until I made them disappear like little bugs." A new voice said.

Sora and Maka looked around for the owner of the mysterious voice until to their shock – they noticed a strange little figure jumping from the rooftops and landing far away from them.

The duo took a good look at the figure – it was a strange individual wearing some kind of black and blue bodysuit with the Heartless logo displayed on it. The unknown figure even had a silver helmet covered with dark glass – the logo of the Heartless was also displayed on it.

"I can assume you are the cause of the whole Heartless problem in Traverse Town." Sora began.

"Yes. What if I am?" The unknown figure replied.

"What's your name?" Maka asked.

"My name? The name is Wendy, you damn friendship-stealing whore!" The figure called Wendy said with an angry tone in her voice.

Sora got angry and said. "Hey! Don't yell at my girlfriend like that!"

"Shut up. Shut both of your fucking mouths now!" Wendy said with a threatening tone.

"What the hell is your problem with us?" Maka asked angrily.

"My problem is YOU! You stole two people from me and my family!" Wendy yelled at them.

"Stole from you? Who did we steal?" Sora asked in a confused tone.

"Lucy and Levy!" Wendy yelled to which Sora and Maka were completely shocked.

"You… You know who they are?" Maka asked.

"Yes! They were my friends and family until you two came along and took them from me!" Wendy said.

"They weren't stolen from you! They came with us on their own free will!" Sora said.

Wendy got angry and yelled. "STOP LYING TO ME! I HATE WHEN PEOPLE LIE TO ME!"

"We aren't lying! We are telling the truth!" Maka said.

"Stop! Just stop!" Wendy yelled.

"We aren't lying to you! Lucy and Levy are with us right now! We can go and see them if you like!" Sora suggested.

"No! You won't be seeing them at all! I won't let you take them from me!" Wendy said angrily.

"We aren't trying to take them from you…" Maka said.

"Yeah, sure… I bet they only protect you because you can't even put on a decent fight yet."

"Excuse me…?" Maka said with an angry tone.

"You heard me – you two are nothing more than a bunch of cowards who can't fight properly." Wendy said.

"Don't you dare call us cowards! We're heroes!" Sora said with a threatening tone.

"Oh, give me a break. You two can't even fight for shit." Wendy said.

"We are capable of fighting! Don't you compare us to a bunch of cowards!" Maka said.

"You two are either brave or stupid. I think it's time I teach you both a lesson on what happens when you take away my friends…" Wendy said before she held out her right hand.

Soon, a Keyblade appeared in her hand. Its shaft had a deep-gray edge which curved in at intervals, the inside faded from dark red to black from its base which had several angled lines pointing towards the guard as the center bared a bright red line, stretching to the tip as it leads to an equally red rune making. The teeth were axe-liked with the same coloration as the top of the shaft, an angled piece and several lines were cut out which gave the illusion of teeth. The guard had a dark steel blue and hexagonal shape with numerous semicircles imprinted around it. The hilt was plain black while the keychain had an eye of darkness on it.

Sora and Maka were both taken aback.

"A Keyblade?" Sora asked in an astonished tone.

"Yes. But unlike yours… This Keyblade was created from the darkness of my heart. I'm going to use it to teach you two a lesson that you will never forget!" Wendy said, as she got into a fighting pose.

Sora and Maka both got mad and took out their Keyblade.

"A Dark Keybearer, huh? Well, guess again bitch!" Maka said.

"I think it's time we both put you out of commission!" Sora said.

Wendy chuckled and said. "Good. Now, let's if you two are truly heroes."

Sora and Maka began charging at Wendy, but she blocked their attack with her Keyblade. The Dark Wielder jump back and casted Blizzard towards them. Sora dodged the attack, but Maka wasn't so lucky - she got hit a little.

"Maka! Are you okay?" Sora asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Don't worry!" Maka said, as she casted Cure on herself.

"Is that all you two have? Man, you are so worthless." Wendy said.

"It's not over yet, you bitch!" Maka said.

"We will defeat you!" Sora said.

"Oh, really? Perhaps I need to deliver a few more hits with my Keyblade to teach you two a lesson." Wendy said, as she rushed forward and started delivering hits with her Keyblade.

Sora and Maka dodged most of the little girl's attack and both of them casted Fire and Blizzard at her. She got hit a few times, but wasn't out of the game yet. She jumped up and delivered a critical hit on Sora which knocked him out cold on the ground much to Maka's horror.

"Sora!" Maka said, as she rushed forward and held him in her hands.

"Just as I thought – your boyfriend is so weak that he couldn't even protect the person he loves the most!" Wendy said.

Maka glared at her and said. "Keep trying to trick us apart with your mind games… It will never work!"

Maka casted Cure on Sora and rushed forward to attack Wendy.

"We'll prove to you that we are stronger!" Maka said, as she started delivering hits on Wendy.

"I'm getting tired of this silly little game. It's time to end this!" Wendy said, as blocked Maka's attacks with her Keyblade.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked, as she jumped back.

"This! Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy yelled, as a wind hurricane was sent towards Maka. The ash-blonde girl tried to dodge the attack, but it was no use. She was immediately sent flying towards the wall.

"What the hell are you!?" Maka asked with a horrified tone.

"A Sky Dragon Slayer. But… That is a story for another time." Wendy said with a small chuckle.

Maka got angry and casted Thunder in the air to which Wendy got hit a little bit. Wendy rushed forward and started hitting the ash-blonde haired girl with her Keyblade. Maka dodged most of the attacks and casted Fire at the Sky Dragon Slayer. Wendy rushed forward and began delivering the most critical and painful hits on Maka. The ash-blonde haired girl tried her best to dodge the attacks, but it was no use. The attacks had left her completely exhausted and defeated.

"This is the end! Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy yelled, as another wind hurricane was sent towards Maka. She made no effort to dodge it due to her being very tired and critically injured. Maka was sent flying towards the wall and soon she fell on the ground unconscious and bleeding.

"You and Sora put up a good fight, Albarn… But in the end, you both lost. I'd be going against my new Master's orders, but what the hell? I think I'm going to enjoy killing you. Let's see what shall I do first? Crush both of your skulls? Cut your legs and arms? Breaks your necks or better yet…" Wendy said, as she began walking over to the unconscious bodies of both Sora and Maka.

"Maybe I should just cut your chests open, so I can both destroy your hearts. Say goodnight, you cowards!" Wendy said, as she raised her Keyblade in the air.

However, before she brought it down to their chests – an unknown shield sent it flying away.

Wendy looked in surprise at the person who threw it – It was Goofy! He was running with Donald, Lucy and Levy towards Sora and Maka who were knocked on the ground.

"Oh, great. If it isn't the helpers." Wendy said with a cold tone.

"Hey, what are you doing to Sora and Maka?" Lucy asked with a threatening tone.

"Nothing much, I thought I'd test their strength. It's turns out – they still have a lot to learn." Wendy said.

"Who are you and why did you hurt our friends?" Levy asked.

"Your friends? Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing Levy…" Wendy said.

Lucy and Levy were surprised.

"How did you know my name…? W-Who are you?" Levy asked with an astonished tone.

"My name is of no concern… to you people…" Wendy said with a cold tone.

"Then what shall we call you?" Goofy asked.

"Call me… The Dark One." Wendy or The Dark One said.

"Alright, Dark One… Leave our friends – Sora and Maka alone! Or else, things are going to get a lot worse!" Donald said with a threatening tone, as he took his staff.

"Fine. I'll leave them alone… for now. Just promise me this – you will keep them alive. My master wants them for his plans." Wendy said.

"Your master? Who is he?" Levy asked.

"Oh, his identity will be revealed soon… very soon in the future…" Wendy said with a chuckle, as she snapped her fingers and a corridor of darkness opened behind her.

"Hey, where do you think you are going?" Donald asked.

"Let me assure you… This isn't over yet." Wendy said, as she started walking backwards into the corridor of darkness. Soon, she disappeared – leaving the group all alone in the Third District.

"Who was that?" Donald asked.

"We don't know. What we do know is that this unknown 'Dark One' was probably the reason why the Heartless appeared all over Traverse Town." Lucy said.

"That actually makes sense when you think about it – the unknown person had a bodysuit with the Heartless logo on it and on the helmet as well." Levy said.

"Well, whoever this person was – the Dark One is already gone." Donald said.

"Yeah, it's over – for now, at least." Goofy said.

"So, now what?" Donald asked.

"Now, let's get Sora and Maka back on the ships and patch them up. Come on, guys. Let's go and get them." Lucy said, as she walked over to pick Maka up.

Levy did the same and picked the ash-blonde haired girl by the feet while Donald and Goofy picked up the unconscious Sora.

Both groups began walking to the town gates and to their ships…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was rather… interesting to write. The important thing is that chapter 21 is finish and ready to post on ! Hooray!
> 
> The battle with Sora and Maka vs. Dark Wendy or the Dark One is done and what a battle that was! It's seems that shit is seriously about to go down – soon, very soon – Levy will join Wendy and nothing will ever be the same again! Oh, the irony of it all! Meh, I can live with it… I'm such a horrible cruel bastard sometimes, but that's life for you! XD!
> 
> Right, it's time I part ways with you for now. Next time we are heading to one of my favorite worlds in KH – Halloween Town! Seriously, Tim Burton? Why the hell did you create a character called Oogie Boogie? I don't see anything scary in him.
> 
> Also, before I begin the next chapter – I need you all to tell me what kind of outfits – Maka, Lucy and Levy should wear while they are in Halloween Town. Leave your suggestions in the reviews section page and give me some good outfits ideas!
> 
> Okay, I'm out now! Enjoy the next chapter of Chains of Destiny and tell me how I did! As always – review, favorite and follow my story, so you can catch all the action that will be happening.
> 
> Until next time! See you!


	23. Chapter 22: This is Halloween!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Hello, my dear comrades! I have returned to introduce you to the next chapter of Chains of Destiny and the one that have been waiting to write for so long. It's time to visit one of my favorite worlds in the KH Games – Halloween Town. So, sit back and enjoy!
> 
> I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater nor Fairy Tail – They are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo, Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 22: This is Halloween!

On Lucy and Levy's Gummi Ship – the two girls were currently treating Maka's wounds from the injuries she and Sora received from the battle with Dark Wendy.

Maka began groaning which meant that she was waking up, but slowly.

"Maka, are you okay?" Lucy was the first one to ask.

"Ugh… I think so… What happened?" Maka asked, as she tried to remember what happened exactly.

"You don't remember anything? You and Sora were going to investigate the mysterious Heartless energy that was coming all the way from the Third District, that ring a bell?" Levy asked.

Maka suddenly remembered everything! The fight between that body suited masked girl with the dark Keyblade!

"Oh, yeah! Now I remember! Man, did that girl did a number on me and Sora…" Maka said, as gently touched her arm.

To her shock, she suddenly remembered about Sora. He was also with her and he got knocked to the ground!

"Oh, my god! Girls, is Sora alright? Is he dead or in a coma?" Maka asked in a panicked tone.

"Relax, he's fine. Donald and Goofy are patching him up back on their ship." Lucy said. After hearing this, Maka calmed down and sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank god…" Maka said with a smile on her face.

"So, Maka… What exactly did you and Sora found out in the Third District?" Levy asked.

"It turns out there were no Heartless at all… Instead, we had to fight a girl wearing a mask and some kind of bodysuit. Surprisingly, she summoned a dark Keyblade in her hand." Maka said which surprised Lucy and Levy a lot.

"A dark Keyblade Wielder? This is really interesting… Did she tell you her name?" Lucy asked.

"I think her name was Wendy." Maka said which surprised Lucy and Levy a lot. No… It couldn't be her. Not their Wendy… Maybe it was someone else. They had to know.

"Wendy... Maka, are you sure you heard the name right?" Lucy asked.

Maka nodded and said. "Yeah, I'm sure. Her name was Wendy and she seemed really angry at us."

Lucy and Levy had shocked looks on their faces – it was indeed their friend Wendy! This was bad… Wendy had somehow managed to find where they went and what was worse – she was using the darkness as her weapon.

"No, Wendy… Why?" Lucy said, as tears started forming in her eyes.

Levy comforted her with a hug and said. "I can't believe this… Our teammate Wendy would never do this. Not without reason, of course. Maka, you said that she was angry at you and Sora. Do you know why?"

"She believe that we have stolen you two from her." Maka said.

Levy shook her head and said. "No… we came on our free will. The Wendy we know would never get angry or act like this. It must be the darkness that's controlling her."

"Or maybe… it's someone else." Maka said.

"It's probably the… darkness." Lucy said, as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Either way, we need to find her and convince to give up on using the darkness." Levy said.

"But, how will we find her Levy? We don't even where she is…" Lucy said.

"That is true – but when has that stopped us before?" Levy asked with a smile.

Lucy smiled and said. "You're right, Levy. We mustn't give up right now. We are a team and we need to save our friend Wendy."

"I've got your backs as well." Maka said.

Maka, Lucy and Levy placed their hands together and all of them said. "All for one and one for all!"

"Say, how do you two know that girl Wendy?" Maka asked.

"Well, that is a long story…" Lucy said.

"We'll tell you all about it once this little adventure is over." Levy said.

Just then, the scream turned on and Sora's face appeared.

"Maka! Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. You?" Maka asked.

Sora nodded and said. "Yep, I'm okay. I've explained the situation to Donald and Goofy about the body suited masked girl already."

"Good. It turns out – she is a friend of Lucy and Levy, so we are going to have rescue her." Maka said.

"Okay, got it! We need to show Wendy that it's not right to use the darkness." Sora said.

"First, we have to find her." Maka said.

"That won't be easy. She could be anywhere and everywhere – like the Cheshire Cat. Do you remember that purple liquid that Wendy walk through?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" Maka asked - Lucy and Levy were curious as well.

"Donald explained that it's a special kind of thing used for easy transportation. They call it – a corridor of darkness. What is special about it? It can be used everywhere – however, it has a nasty side effect." Sora explained.

"Well… This is just perfect." Maka said.

"What's the side effect?" Lucy asked.

"Worst case scenario – the person becomes corrupted or is eventually destroyed by the darkness. That only happens if the person remains in the corridor for far too longer." Sora explained.

"Interesting information…" Levy said.

"In any event… we don't know exactly where Wendy will land next." Lucy said.

"So, what do we do now?" Maka asked.

"We continue doing what we do best – closing the Keyholes on different worlds… And if we see Wendy during our travel, we need to beat some sense into her and bring her back into the light. Sounds good?" Sora asked.

Lucy nodded and said. "Okay, that's a good plan – but, please… Don't hurt her too much - She's our friend."

"Of course. We'll try our best not to hurt Wendy too hard." Maka said.

"Good, so are we ready to continue with our journey?" Sora said.

"Yep, Donald. What's our next destination?" Maka asked.

Donald appeared on the screen and said. "There is a world very close to Agrabah – I think it's called… Halloween Town."

When she heard the name of the world, Maka had a joyful smile on her face.

"Halloween Town!? Oh, we've got to go there! Can we go? Please?" Maka asked in a hyped tone.

"Sure! What do you think, girls?" Sora asked.

"If it makes Maka happy, I say… let's go." Lucy said.

"Okay, setting coordinates now." Sora said and the screen turned off.

Soon, the two Gummi Ships began to fly to the next world. After a couple minutes of flying in space - the group finally arrived on a world with a pumpkin with a face, a creepy looking town on the top and a creepy looking tower on the bottom.

"Ah… Reminds of Death City a lot." Maka said with a smile.

"Are we ready for landing?" Donald said.

"Yep, let's go!" Sora said.

Soon, the group departed from their ships and entered the world of Halloween Town…

**(Inside Halloween Town – Guillotine Square…)**

The group were now in some kind of creepy yard with the sky being red, trees and grass being dead, pumpkins posted on the top of the fences and fog all over the place. Already, this place reminded Maka so much of Death City. What surprised the group a lot more was that their clothing was very different.

Maka was still a human, but her appearance was very different. She had a black witch hat with a bat chain on it. Her clothing consisted of a black choker, a purple witch outfit, a normal black belt, a short and long black and white arm stocking on both hands, two bracelets with a single chain, short and long black and white socks on both feet and witch shoes. In short, she had the appearance of a witch.

Sora was different as well – He had an orange pumpkin mask on his right eye, fangs were coming from his mouth, there were also small black bat wings on his back, a black and grey long sleeved outfit, white gloves and red wrappings around his legs. Long story short, he had the appearance of a vampire.

Donald, on the other hand – had the appearance of a mummy. Bandages were wrapped all around his body except for the bill and tail feathers. His stomach and left hand were missing.

Goofy's appearance was that of Frankenstein's Monster. He had crazy eyes, a small pumpkin nose, a yellow and orange ragged outfit, torn green pants and a screw on his head.

Lucy's appearance was also that of a witch's. She had a dark blue witch hat with black feathers and a brown bird, a black choker with a blue bow, a dark blue and black corset witch outfit, black gloves, a grey cloth tied around her waist, two strips of cloth which transform from dark blue to completely black color, long grey socks and dark blue and black boots.

Lastly, Levy's appearance was also that of a witch's. She had a blue flame which covered her left eye completely, there were also straps on the upper top of her body which were holding a laced dress with stiches - the color being white, grey and dark grey, there were also ripped short and long black arm stockings around both her arms, white gloves with two black lines around them, ripped short and long black leg stockings on the upper part of her feet and glowing legs with black lines at the bottom.

"This sure is a spooky place. I'll bet the people here are scary-lookin' too." Goofy said with a scared expression on his face.

"Nah, don't worry Goofy. I bet we are scarier than them." Maka said with a smile on her face.

"Maka's right. We look spooky, too. If they scare us, we'll scare them right back!" Donald said.

"You think so?" Goofy asked.

"Positive! Now, let us see if Halloween Town is as scary as can be..." Lucy said.

The group entered the Town Square, but just then an explosion occurred at a near-by house sending smoke into the air. To their surprise, Ghost Heartless appeared.

"Oh, great… We just arrived on this world and already we've got Heartless troubles." Levy said, as the group took out their weapons to fight. But… to their surprise, the Heartless weren't moving.

"Ummm… why aren't they attacking us?" Sora asked.

"I think they're broke." Maka said with a smile which earned her chuckles from her entire group.

"Possibly. What do you guys think?" Sora asked with a smile.

"Well, at least for now we don't have to worry about them." Levy said.

"Yep, let's continue looking around." Maka said.

The group started exploring the square until they noticed other monster gathering around to introduce someone. A man with a smiling orange face, wearing a black top hat, a black and white coat with a spider on it and a red ribbon with 'Mayor' written on it was currently standing in the middle of the area holding a megaphone in his hands.

"And now, allow me to introduce… The master of terror… the king of nightmares – Jack Skellington!" The person known as the Mayor announced. The Ghost Heartless part ways as they present the fountain in the middle of the square. A tall, thin figure emerged from the green water. He had a black and white striped outfit with long bony fingers. His head was nothing more than a skull and behind his eyes – there was only blackness. He made a pose and smiled, as the Mayor ran over to him.

"Bravo, Jack! Bravo! Those ghosts will be a big hit at this year's Halloween!" The Mayor said with a grin as the skeleton known as Jack stepped out of the fountain.

"Thank you, thank you! But their movement still needs work. It's not scary enough." Jack said, as he hanged his head.

"I want to strike bone-chilling terror." Jack said, as he lifted his arms in a creepy pose.

"I'm going to consult the doctor." Jack said, as he started walking towards the Doctor's place.

"Then I'll go and attend the decorations." The Mayor said with a grin, as he walked away.

"So, it's Halloween night?" Sora asked.

"Yep, that skeleton somewhat reminds me of my headmaster – Lord Death…" Maka said with a smile.

"You must like creepy stuff a lot, Maka…" Levy said with a smile.

Maka felt embarrassed and said with a blush. "Oh, shut up Levy…"

Lucy giggled and said. "In any event, what should we do?"

"Well, we don't exactly know where to go from here on. Let's just follow Jack and see where that takes us." Sora suggested.

Maka shrugged and said. "Why not? Let's go."

The group followed Jack to the doctor's place where they noticed both of them working on one of the ghost Heartless on the examination table. The scientist had white skin, eight bolts on his head, a lab coat, black gloves and lab goggles. He was currently sitting in a wheelchair while inspecting the Heartless.

"I don't understand. Maybe the guidance system was damaged in the explosion." Jack suggested.

"Nonsense. My devices are always perfect!" The doctor said.

Jack searched through the doctor's research book and found the answer to the problem.

"Oh, I've got it! Why, of course! The Heartless need a heart! Doctor, do you think we can add a heart to that device?" Jack asked.

"Certainly. A heart's not all that complicated." The doctor said, as he rode his motorized wheelchair to the end of the table.

"Let's get to work." The doctor said.

"To make a heart, first take a container with a lock…" Jack said, as he read from the book.

The doctor pulled out a pulsing box which was shaped like a human heart with a large keyhole in it.

"We need the key to this thing first!" The doctor said.

Sora overheard that and an idea popped in his head.

"Sora, are you sure you want to unlock the heart?" Maka asked in a concerned tone knowing full well what Sora was thinking.

"Yep, I was thinking that if I unlock the heart – maybe the Heartless won't attack us anymore." Sora said.

"Sora brings up a good point." Levy said.

"Yeah, but still…" Maka said.

"What if something goes wrong?" Lucy said.

"Nothing will go wrong… I think. Besides, I want to see the Heartless dance. Don't you?" Sora asked.

"Not really." Donald said.

"That would be silly." Lucy said.

"Still… we don't have anything else to do." Maka said.

"Oh, well… Let's unlock the heart." Donald said.

Sora, Maka and Levy walked over to the container and used their Keyblade to unlock it.

"My! That was amazing! Uh, and you three are…" Jack asked.

"Sora." Sora introduced himself.

"Maka Albarn." Maka introduced herself.

"Levy McGarden." Levy introduced herself.

"Well done, you three! I'd like you all to be a part of this year's Halloween." Jack said.

"That sounds really interesting." Maka said.

"We'd be happy to join you!" Sora said.

"Say, Jack… What's this Heartless doing here?" Levy said, as she pointed at the ghost Heartless laying on the examination table.

"Oh, the Heartless came to town just recently. What's frustrating is I can't get them to dance with me. So the doctor and I are trying to improve the guidance system. He's quite a genius! Okay, Doctor, let's continue. The ingredients for a heart: Pulse." Jack said, as the doctor placed a pulsing frog on the table.

"Emotion." Jack said.

"Terror." The doctor said, as he placed a spider on the table.

"Fear." Jack said, as the doctor placed a pane of glass on the table with an eerie screech.

"Hope and despair." The doctor said, as he placed two snakes with their mouths over each other's tails.

"Mix them all together, and we have a heart!" Jack said.

The doctor picked up the heart and placed it in a machine then pulled down a lever. Electricity crackled over the Heartless and to everybody's surprise – it got up and stretched its arms. But, unfortunately… it fell limb.

"It failed!" The doctor said, while Jack made a dramatic pose.

The doctor looked at the research notes and suggested. "Maybe we're missing some ingredients. Let's try adding memory."

The doctor opened his skullcap and started scratching his brain. He literally scratched his brain!

"Sally! Sally! Good-for-nothing girl! Don't know why I bothered creating her!" The doctor said, as he slammed his fists on the table and closed his skull.

He turned around to the group and said. "Sally's got the memory we need. See if you all can track her down."

Jack patted his chest and said. "No problem. Guys, would you all like to come along?"

"We'd love to!" Maka said with a smile.

"So, where exactly do we find Sally?" Sora asked.

"She likes to spend her free time at the Graveyard. Let's check there." Jack said.

The group nodded and soon everyone left the laboratory, completely unaware of what was about to happen…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, that's the end of the first part of the Halloween Town Arc of Chains of Destiny. I will be writing the arc in three parts – the Arrival, the Hunt and the Fight. Just to clarify that with you, my dear viewers.
> 
> Right, the gang have a new job! Helping Jack in creating a heart for the Heartless, will they succeed or will an unknown mysterious force stop the group? Find out in the next chapter of Chains of Destiny! Until next time! Bye!


	24. Chapter 23: Searching for the Parts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, my faithful readers! I have returned to write the next part of the Halloween Town Arc in Chains of Destiny, only one more to go – the battle with Oogie Boogie. I can't wait to get to the Atlantica Arc and the Sonic Adventure Arc.
> 
> Let's get started – I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater nor Fairy Tail. They are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 23: Searching for the Ingredients.

The group left the laboratory, but to their surprise – the Mayor was outside with a pale frowning face.

"Jack! Jack! We have a major crisis! The Heartless are completely out of control! We can't stop them!" The Mayor said through his megaphone.

"Hmm… Maybe our experiment triggered something. Everything will be fine, Mayor. You have nothing to worry about." Jack said.

Just then, Donald tapped his foot and crossed his arms looking at Jack's direction.

"Okay, we get it. Stop being annoying." Maka said.

Donald sighed and said. "Fine. Let's just get to the Graveyard."

The group entered the Town Square where they saw the Heartless attacking everything and everyone.

Sora, Maka and Levy took out their Keyblades and began to attack the Heartless, while Lucy used a witch broom against the little monsters. Donald casted Fire at them while Goofy bashed some of them with his shield.

"Don't give up!" Maka said while casting Blizzard at one of the ghost Heartless.

Sora got hurt a little and casted Cure on himself. Levy casted Thunder and destroyed most of them.

After a couple of seconds passed, the group defeated the Heartless and entered the Graveyard in order to find Sally.

"Be on the lookout for Heartless while we search for Sally." Maka said and the group nodded.

Heartless appeared once again. Sora and Maka defeated two of them using their Keyblades, Levy casted Fire at one of them, Lucy destroyed a couple of them with her broom, Donald casted Thunder at them while Goofy bashed one of them with his shield.

After defeating the Heartless, something arose from one of the graves – it was a ghost dog with a glowing nose.

"Zero! Have you seen Sally anywhere?" Jack asked the ghost dog called Zero.

Zero flew over to a gravestone and the group heard a gasp.

A girl with long red hair, pale skin with stiches appeared. For the clothing – she wore rags with the colors being green, yellow and orange.

"Is something wrong, Jack?" The girl called Sally asked.

"No, everything is going great. We're going to have the best Halloween ever. All we need is your memory." Jack said in an excited tone.

"Memory? You mean this?" Sally said, as she showed Jack a wilted flower.

"Yes, that's the one! Thank you!" Jack said, as he took the wilted flower.

"Jack, I have a bad feeling about this. Why don't you try something else? There's still time." Sally said.

"Nothing could beat what I've got planned!" Jack said, as he turned around to face her.

"Once we give the Heartless a heart, they'll dance just as I envision it." Jack said.

Sally looked worried, as Jack continued. "Trust me. You're going to love it!"

"Well, do we go back to the doctor?" Sora asked.

"Yep, but I have a bad feeling about this…" Maka said.

The group left the graveyard with Sally following them. But after everyone left, a giggling was heard from a nearby tombstone. The lid opened and three children wearing different Halloween costumes jumped out.

"Lock!" A boy with red hair, wearing a devil costume and a mask said.

"Shock!" A girl with split hair, wearing a witch outfit and a hat said.

"Barrel!" Another boy with green hair, wearing a skeleton costume said.

The three children huddled together.

"Did you hear that?" Barrel asked.

"Yeah, I sure did! A heart! What should we do?" Lock asked.

"Gosh, you really are stupid! Isn't it obvious?" Shock asked.

"Tell Oogie Boogie." Barrel said, as the three children laughed at their plan.

Meanwhile, the group returned to the lab and gave the doctor – the "memory".

"Yes. This is it. Now, just one more ingredient. We need "surprise" to complete the heart. The mayor should know where it is." The doctor said.

Meanwhile, in an unknown place – Lock, Shock and Barrel told the information about the uncompleted heart to an abomination known as Oogie Boogie. This person had the appearance of a burlap sack tied together with threads – that included arms and legs as well. There were two holes for the eyes and one big opening for the mouth.

Oogie Boogie laughed and said. "A heart? That bonehead Jack is really making a heart? I'll be jiggered! That works for me!"

He smiled evilly and said. "Ohh, when I get my hands on that…"

He stopped as he looked at his pointed extremities and then continued speaking. "Well, I've got no hands, but I'm still gonna nab that heart and control the Heartless."

He finished with an evil laugh.

Meanwhile, the group arrived at the cemetery and found the Mayor standing next to the big pumpkin.

"Oh, good! You are here!" The Mayor said with a smile.

"So, what now?" Sora asked.

"Ghost rise from those tombstones. Check the tombstones in the order the ghosts appear. If you get it wrong, you're in for a surprise!" The Mayor explained.

The group ran towards the tombstones where they noticed ghosts coming out of them. After getting the correct pattern, they heard an explosion.

"Splendid! Now go look at the pumpkin." The Mayor said.

The group looked and saw that the pumpkin was destroyed – to their surprise, they found a jack-in-the-box which was the "surprise" ingredient that the doctor needed.

After picking it up, the group returned to the laboratory and gave the ingredient to the doctor.

"Yes. This is it." The doctor said.

The doctor placed the two ingredients inside the heart and picked it up.

"There you go. This time it's sure to work." The doctor said, as he wheeled over to the machine.

However, he never got a chance to get closer – Barrel jumped out from under the doctor's research table and tripped him over.

"Ya!" Barrel yelled.

The doctor falls out of the chair which caused the heart to bounce over the table and into Lock's arms. The doctor growled and shook a gloved fist at them. The children snickered and left the laboratory.

"The nerve of those hooligans, stealing my work!" The doctor said.

"We will get it back, Doctor Finkelstein! Let's go, guys!" Jack said and the group left the lab to find the children.

They entered the town square, but unfortunately – the children were nowhere to be found.

"We lost them!" Sora said.

"Great!" Maka said.

Jack got an idea and tapped his leg - Zero appeared after a few seconds.

"Zero, after them, quick!" Jack said to the dog.

Zero flew towards the graveyard with the group following them. Soon, they all saw Lock, Shock and Barrel riding in a walking bathtub and going over a curly hill. The group followed them, but before they could catch up with them – Heartless appeared.

Sora, Maka and Levy defeated two of them, Lucy destroyed some of them with her broom, Donald casted Fire at them while Goofy bashed one with his shield. Jack casted Fire and Blizzard at a couple of Heartless, but more showed up. Sora destroyed two using his Keyblade, Maka casted Thunder at one of them while Levy attacked one using her weapon. Lucy used her broom, Donald casted Thunder while Goofy continued bashing them with his shield. Jack delivered the final blow on the Heartless with his fists.

After defeating them, the group found a hidden switch which made the curly hill become straight. They walked forward and entered the gates leading to a large manor.

The group and Jack noticed Lock, Shock and Barrel riding the bathtub over the wooden bridge.

"I knew Oogie Boogie was behind this!" Jack said.

"Who's Oogie Boogie?" Maka asked.

"He's the guy trying to take over Halloween Town! He always ends up failing, of course." Jack explained.

"So, that's why those children stole the heart. They must be acting under his orders." Sora said.

"Yep, we can't let them get away!" Jack said.

"Let's go and stop those kids before they give the heart to Oogie!" Maka said.

The group began searching for the children while climbing up the manor's upper levels. Along the way, they clashed with the Heartless while continuing with the hunt. Eventually, after a while – they found themselves in front of a small hut.

"I bet those pranksters are in there." Levy said.

"Only one way to be sure, Levy. Let's go and have a look." Maka said, as the group entered the hut in order to find out if the pranksters where there…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Part 2! We are getting close to the end of the Halloween Town Arc – just the fight with Oogie Boogie and we are done.
> 
> Anyways, what's going to happen - Will the group defeat Oogie Boogie? Will Halloween be saved? Will Jack and Sally become a couple? Will I ever stop asking obvious question? Find out in the next chapter of Chains of Destiny!
> 
> Until next time, goodbye!


	25. Chapter 24: Stop the Boogie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, boys and girls! After a little break from writing – I have returned to finish the last part of the Halloween Town Arc… It's time to finish off Oogie Boogie once and for all.
> 
> Let's get started – I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater nor Fairy Tail. They are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima. Enjoy!

Chapter 24: Stop the Boogie!

The group entered the small hut where they found Lock, Shock and Barrel throwing the heart down into a hole. The three children turned around and to their surprise – Jack and the group were there.

"Jack! How on earth did you find us?" Lock asked.

"That doesn't matter! Where's the heart that Doctor Finkelstein created going to?" Jack asked.

"We won't tell you and you can't make us!" Shock said.

"Oh, we'll see about that…" Maka said, as the group took out their weapons.

"Run away, guys!" Barrel said and the three children started running around the room.

"We have to catch them!" Sora said.

"Actually, that won't be necessary - I've got a clever idea on how to catch them very easily." Lucy said, as she produced a rope from out of nowhere.

"Um… where exactly did you get a rope?" Levy asked.

"You're better off not knowing where I got it. Trust me." Lucy said.

Swinging the rope in the air like a lasso, Lucy had somehow managed to grab all three of the children who were running around the room.

"Huh, that was… surprisingly easy, Lucy." Maka said in an astonished tone.

"Yeah, it was. Now, then…" Lucy said, as the group turned their attention towards the tied-up children.

"Why did you three steal the heart?" Sora asked.

"We were just following Oogie's orders! It wasn't our fault!" Lock said.

"Oh, really? Because we are having a hard time believing that…" Levy said.

"No, no! It's not mine and Lock's fault! It's all Barrel's fault! He's the one who really wanted to steal the heart and it was his idea to tell Oogie about it!" Shock said.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! It's your and Lock's fault!" Barrel said.

"H-How dare you blame me and Lock!?" Shock said.

"Listen, you little brats. We don't have time for your stupid games – just tell us where Oogie Boogie is!" Maka said in an angry tone.

"We're not going to tell you that and you can't make us!" Lock said.

"Fine… I guess we have to do this the hard way… Maka, would you do the honors?" Sora asked with an evil grin on his face.

Maka gave him an evil smile and kissed him on the lips.

"For you, my boyfriend… Anything." Maka said, as she let go off the kiss.

"Maka…" She began, as she took out a book making Lock, Shock and Barrel completely nervous… "CHOP!" …she finished and slammed the book onto the three children's heads. All of them had bloody fountains on their heads.

"OUCH!" All three of them cried, as they held their heads with their hands.

"Well, that's a nice move, my dear Maka. Where did you learn it?" Jack asked.

"Oh, that? Well, that I have been practicing for many years… It has become very handy in my line of work…" Maka said with a smile, as she put the book inside her clothing.

Lucy kneeled in front of the children and whispered. "If you don't want another Maka-Chop, you'd best tell us where Oogie Boogie is… Trust me, don't piss off our friend."

"Okay, okay! We'll talk, we'll talk! There is a lever that unlocks Oogie's torture chamber! There it is – just keep your friend away from us!" Lock said, as he pointed at the lever in the corner.

Sora walked over to it and pulled the lever.

"Okay, good. Now, we should be able to get into the torture chamber." Sora said.

Jack turned his attention towards the cowering children and said. "You three are going to stay right here. I'll decide what your punishment will be later."

The group left the small hut and walked outside.

"So, all we have to do now is find Oogie." Goofy said.

"Yeah, but where is his torture chamber?" Maka asked.

"I know where it is - Follow me." Jack said, as the group followed him.

Along the way, they had to battle a couple of Heartless. Nothing really hard – they defeated them and continued on their way to the torture chamber until they found an elevator. They rode it down to an area below the manor and to their surprise – a green door with a Oogie Boogie face was there.

"I assume this is the entrance to the torture chamber?" Maka asked.

"Correct, this is the place." Jack said.

"Okay, Mister Oogie. Time to return the heart you stole…" Sora said.

The group entered the torture room which turned out to be a gigantic casino roulette wheel with deadly devices. On the other side of the room – Oogie Boogie was there with the heart in his hands!

"Oh, look who came for a visit! Jack Skellington!" Oogie Boogie said with a grin.

"Wait, you're Oogie Boogie!?" Maka asked in a disgusted tone.

"That's 100 percent correcto, dearie! And you must be Maka Albarn – pleasure to meet ya!" Oogie said.

"You look like something the cat dragged in." Maka said which made the group and Jack laugh at her joke.

"Hey, listen here! Nobody makes fun of me! You just wish you had a body just like mine!" Oogie said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, I bet…" Maka said.

"Enough! Oogie Boogie, give me back the heart!" Jack demanded.

"Oh, you want it? Well, then… Come on over and get it!" Oogie said, as he swallowed the heart which disgusted the group completely.

"Oh, that's too much for my eyes to take!" Sora said with a disgusted tone.

"You think that's crazy? He just swallowed it like it was nothing!" Maka said.

"Oh, god… that makes me sick…" Levy said, as she covered her mouth.

Oogie laughed for a while and then said. "Now, let's see if I can get their attention. Oh, Heartless!" He called out to the monster, but to the group's surprise – only two Gargoyle Heartless appeared.

"This is it?" Oogie asked, as he looked around to see if more had appeared. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case and he got mad… Very mad.

"Nobody disrespects me! Nobody!" He yelled in the air.

"Give us the heart back, fatso!" Maka demanded.

"How dare ya call me, FATSO!? This means war!" Oogie said, as he pulled a switch which caused an explosion that sent the group down to the pit of the roulette wheel.

The Gargoyle Heartless started to attack the group, but Sora and Maka dodged their attacks and began to hit them back with their Keyblades. Lucy and Levy dodged Oogie's dice as he threw them towards them, meanwhile Donald and Goofy were trying their best to jump up and reach Oogie. Jack was helping Sora and Maka as he casted Thunder in the air and hit the Heartless.

After defeating the little monsters, Oogie began to run around the upper part of the room like a coward. The group noticed glowing buttons on the ground and Maka came up with a clever idea.

"Guys, we should hit one of those buttons whenever Oogie is at." Maka said.

"That might work." Sora said.

The group followed Oogie and at the right time – they pressed a button to where he stood. The section of the pit was raised and the gang now had access to burlap fatso.

Sora and Maka attacked with their Keyblades, Levy casted Fire at Oogie, Lucy delivered a couple of hits from her broom, Donald casted Blizzard, Goofy bashed the burlap sack with his shield while Jack casted Thunder. The boogieman had enough. He jumped in the air and sent the group flying back into the pit.

"You won't win! I'll beat all of ya and then eat ya for breakfast!" Oogie said.

"Not going to happen, Fatman!" Maka said.

"DON'T CALL ME, FATMAN!" Oogie said with a yell.

"Buzzsaw!" Oogie yelled, as a spinning saw blade came down. The group dodged it and turned their attention towards Oogie.

"C'mon, baby!" Oogie said, as he continued sending exploding dice at the group. They dodged it, as the burlap sack started running around the upper part of the room. The group followed until he stopped and hit one of the glowing buttons which raised the section of the pit. They now had access to Oogie Boogie again.

"Take this!" Sora said, as he delivered a strike from his Keyblade. Maka and Levy both casted Fire and Blizzard, Lucy attacked the sack with her broom, Donald casted Thunder, Goofy bashed Boogie with his shield while Jack delivered a couple of hits.

"Down on the ground with ya!" Oogie said, as he sent the group flying back into the pit.

Donald and Levy jumped in the air to cast Thunder in order to hit Oogie Boogie, but unfortunately no such luck.

"Slit Wheel!" Oogie said, as a scythe wheel started spinning around the pit. However, the gang dodged it very easily by jumping in the air.

"Why you! Nobody will stop me! NOBODY!" Oogie called out to them.

"Doesn't he ever shut up, Jack?" Maka asked.

"Nope, not really." Jack said.

"Well… let's shut him up for good this time!" Sora said.

Oogie started throwing normal dice and then the exploding ones. The group dodged them, as more Gargoyle Heartless showed up.

"Not again!" Maka said.

The group defeated the Heartless and Oogie started to run again.

"After him!" Maka said.

The group ran after Oogie until he stopped which prompted Lucy to hit the glowing button that he was on. The section of the platform was raised and the gang once again had access to the burlap sack.

"Now, let's finish this!" Sora said.

The group attacked Oogie Boogie with everything until Levy delivered the final hit from her Keyblade. The monster's burlap sack opened and hundreds of bugs fell all over the floor. Oogie screamed before he became motionless due to his burlap sack becoming deflated with the heart still inside as a final bug came out and landed in the pit next to the group.

"So, that heart was a failure after all." Jack said sadly.

"Yeah, sorry Jack." Maka said.

The group left the torture chamber and walked across the bridge to get back to Halloween Town.

"Sorry, we ruined this Halloween for you Jack." Lucy said.

"Don't worry about it. It's my fault – I thought I might be able to control the Heartless, but it turns out I was wrong. Oh, well… Let's go-" Jack was cut off by the ground shaking.

"What the hell!?" Maka said.

The group turned around and to their shock – Oogie has become a part of his own manor.

"What in the name of the lord!? How did he get so big!?" Sora asked.

"Look! Oogie is drawing power from those orbs – I bet they are brimming with the power of darkness." Levy said.

"So all we have to do is destroy those things, right?" Sora said.

"Yeah, let's get to it!" Maka said.

"It's time to finish this fatso once and for all!" Lucy said.

The group jumped down to the ground and started running towards the living Oogie Manor. They began going for the orbs, but the house threw fireballs at the group however Sora casted Blizzard to get rid of them. They found one and the group began to attack it. Sora, Maka and Levy attacked it with their Keyblade, Lucy delivered a couple of hits from her broom, Donald casted Fire, Goofy bashed the orb with his shield and Jack attacked with his bone fists. After a while, the first orb was finally destroyed.

"One down." Sora said.

"Let's get to the next one." Maka said.

The group started searching for the next orb, but unfortunately the living Oogie Manor stared shaking itself in an attempt to knock the group to the ground, but unfortunately no such luck. After a few seconds, everyone found the next orb to which Sora and Maka casted Fire at it, Levy and Lucy delivered a couple of strikes from their weapons, Donald and Jack casted Thunder while Goofy bashed it with his shield. Eventually, the second orb had been destroyed.

"Okay, two are down." Lucy said, but just then Gargoyle Heartless appeared.

"Great, we've got company in the form of Heartless…" Levy said.

"Forget them. Let's focus on the orbs!" Donald said.

The group found the next orb to which Sora casted Blizzard at it, Maka, Lucy and Levy delivered a couple of hits from their Keyblades, Donald casted Fire while Goofy bashed it with his shield. Jack destroyed the orb with his bone fists.

"That's the third one down." Sora said.

"Just one more orb to go." Maka said.

After a few seconds, the group found the last orb being guarded by Gargoyle Heartless. They defeated the little monster and focused their attention on the main objective at hand. Sora and Maka delivered a couple of hits from their Keyblades, Lucy attacked the orb with her broom, Levy casted Thunder in the air, Donald casted Blizzard at it while Goofy bashed it with his shield. It was Jack who delivered the final hit with his bone hands. All of the orb were destroyed – it was all over for Oogie Boogie.

The group felt the manor crumbling and jumped off just in time to see the living Oogie Manor crumbling down. Soon, the entire house was now completely in ruins.

"Good riddance to that fatso." Maka said.

"You said it, Maka." Lucy said with a smile.

"Hey, look!" Donald said, as he pointed at another Keyhole that was revealed on the ground.

Sora, Maka and Levy used their Keyblades to lock the Keyhole and with that Halloween Town was saved from being destroyed by the Heartless.

**(Meanwhile – in the dark room…)**

Maleficent and Roman had just turned off the projection of the group after their battle with Oogie Boogie.

"What an idiot, Maleficent. Why did we ever recruit him to our cause?" Roman asked.

"Indeed an excellent question, Roman. He was a complete idiot and he paid the price with his life." Maleficent said.

"Still… the pieces are falling right into place. Soon, the Heroes of Light will be no more…" Roman said with a smile.

"Yes, very soon. In the meantime, has your assassin Neo found out where our dear little friend Wendy has run off to?" Maleficent asked.

Roman shook his head and said. "Unfortunately, no such luck… Either's fallen off the grid… or maybe she has betrayed us. What do you think?"

Maleficent thought for a moment and then gave her answer. "My best guess is that young man in a black cloak took her away to test Sora and Maka's strength and then… I do not know…"

"Can we trust the man in the black cloak?" Roman asked.

"Yes… For now, at least. But - keep your guard up, Roman." Maleficent said and Roman nodded.

"Of course. Speaking of Sora and Maka… I found a very interesting piece of information you might find to your liking." Roman said.

"Oh… really? What is it?" Maleficent asked with an amused smile on her face.

"You already know that Kami Albarn has only one daughter, right?" Roman asked.

"Yes." Maleficent said.

"And you know that Maka inherited the ability to wield the Keyblade from her mother, right?" Roman asked.

"Correct." Maleficent said.

"Well, it turns out… me and Neo uncovered a little secret about Kami and Maka…" Roman asked.

"Really? What might that be, my dear?" Maleficent asked.

"Maka was actually born on this world, not in the world that she came from – Death City." Roman said which shocked Maleficent a lot.

"What?" Maleficent asked.

"Correct. Also, did you know what else I found? Medical Reports on Kami Albarn." Roman said, as he produced a couple of white papers and handed them to Maleficent to read.

"Where are you going with this, Roman?" Maleficent asked.

"Well, you see – I took a very good look at the papers… Nothing usual, until I found a very interesting piece of info… It seems Maka isn't the only daughter in the Albarn family." Roman said with a smile.

"Really? Go on." Maleficent said with a grin, as she continued reading the medical papers.

"It turns out… Maka has a younger sister. Kami Albarn gave birth to her first daughter nearly 10 years ago when this place was still known as Radiant Garden – The City of Light." Roman said.

"Continue." Maleficent said.

"And a few months later… Maka's younger sister is born." Roman said.

"Interesting… And who is the sister of Maka Albarn?" Maleficent asked.

"That's an easy answer, Maleficent. You already showed her to our young friend Riku…" Roman said with a smile.

Maleficent thought about it and then to her shock, she answered. "Kairi…? She's Kami Albarn's Second Daughter? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. The father has red hair and blue eyes – the girl also has the same eye color and hair color…" Roman said.

"I see. This could work to our advantage…" Maleficent said.

"Yes, but one problem. It's been over 10 years since she has last seen or even met her sister… How can we even know for sure if she will remember who Kairi is?" Roman asked.

"Don't worry, Roman. When the Heroes of Light arrive on Hook's vessel… Maka will slowly start remembering who Kairi is… If she remembers completely, we can manipulate Maka into working for us by threatening her younger sister… That way nobody will stop us. No one." Maleficent said.

Roman took a cigar out of his jacket and placed it in his mouth.

"I sure as hell hope this plan works…" Roman said, as he lit the cigar.

**(Meanwhile – back in Halloween Town…)**

The group returned back at Doctor Finkelstein's lab where Sally was waiting for them.

"Sally, why didn't I listen to you?" Jack asked, as he held his head down.

"Don't feel bad, Jack. We'll come up with another plan for Halloween. Next time, we'll do it together." Sally said, as he took Jack's hands.

Jack turned to the group and said. "I guess we have no choice. We'll have to cancel the Heartless festival for now. But… come back anytime and visit us! The next Halloween will be the scariest one yet!"

"Oh, that I will not miss for the world! I can't wait for next Halloween to begin!" Maka said in a happy tone.

Doctor Finkelstein turned to the group and said. "Emotion, memory… We put in all the necessary ingredients. What else do you need to make a heart? What is a heart, anyway? That's it – I can't figure it out."

"Well, it's time for us to leave." Sora said.

"Okay, but be sure to come back for next Halloween!" Jack said.

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it for the world." Maka said.

"Happy Halloween! Goodbye, my friends!" Jack said.

The group left Halloween Town and returned to the Gummi Ships ready to travel to the next world…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golly, that's the end of the Halloween Town Arc… It's finally over! I must admit – the battle with Oogie Boogie in the game was somewhat fun to say the least… But, let's be honest – who creates a villain who looks like a burlap sacks? I mean, seriously…
> 
> Anyways, next time – we are off to Atlantica! Now, that I'm done with Halloween Town… I can finally update Linked into One. It's time to get back to Mina's story as well.
> 
> Oh, boy – now that Maleficent and Roman know that Maka and Kairi are related, what will happen? How will the group deal with the villainous duo when their battle starts? Find out, very soon on Chains of Destiny!
> 
> See you, next time! And before I forget – Happy October and Happy Soon-To-Be-Halloween!


	26. Chapter 25: An Atlantic Welcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dear comrades! It is I – Rocco151… Ready to bring you the next chapter of Chains of Destiny! It is time we visit Atlantica and put a stop to Ursula's plans for domination of the sea! Oops, spoilers.
> 
> Also, Glenn – one of my readers… I will do what you asked me to – time for some jealously Maka and Levy… And for those who are asking me… Yes, I will do the full Kingdom Hearts/Soul Eater fanfiction series.
> 
> Happy? Good… Let's get started – I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater or Fairy Tail – they are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 25: An Atlantic Welcome.

After finishing business in Halloween Town, the group returned to their Gummi Ship and began discussing where they should go next.

"How many worlds have we've visited at this point?" Sora asked on the computer monitor.

"Well… we've completed Wonderland, Olympus Coliseum, Deep Jungle, Agrabah, Monstro and Halloween Town… So far, we've visited six worlds and locked 5 keyholes… The one for Olympus Coliseum – we have no idea where it is." Maka said.

"I see. How many worlds do we have left to visit, by the way?" Sora asked.

"We've got about three more worlds to go." Lucy said.

"Sora and Maka, where shall we go next? You choose." Donald said.

"What are our options?" Maka asked.

"Well… there is a world very close to that big whale Monstro called Atlantica and there is a world right after Halloween Town. Where do you two want to go?" Goofy asked.

"Atlantica sounds like an interesting place to visit… Who knows? There might be a new enemy for us to fight there." Sora said.

"I actually agree with Sora on this one. Let's go and visit Atlantica." Maka said.

"Okay. Setting course for Atlantica now!" Donald said.

After shooting down several Heartless ships and flying for a long time… the group finally arrived at the place called Atlantica which turned out to be a city built underwater. Everyone had surprised looks on their faces.

"This is the world known as Atlantica. Okay, everybody. Prepare for landing." Donald said.

"Land where exactly?" Sora asked.

"In the sea? Are you crazy, Donald?" Maka asked.

"We'll drown or worse – go down with the ship and sleep with the fishes!" Lucy said.

"Not with my magic, we won't. Just leave it to me." Donald said, as he used his magic to change the appearance of the group.

After a couple of minutes, the group entered the underwater world of Atlantica, but their appearance had changed.

Sora was still a complete human, but he was completely shirtless and had a blue dolphin tail.

Maka was still a human as well, but she was also shirtless. She had a red bra and light purple tailfin.

Donald was still a duck, but his lower legs were now light blue octopus tentacles.

Goofy was the only one who's appearance had changed completely. His head was still there, but he had the body of sea turtle with a green shell and black flippers.

Lucy was still a human as well, but she was also shirtless. She had a light blue and white bra while her tailfin was completely dark blue.

And, lastly – Levy was still a human as well, but she like the rest of her friends was completely shirtless. She had a black and white bra and a tailfin with the same color.

The children examined their new appearances, while Donald was upside down with his arms crossed. Goofy in the meanwhile was trying his best to learn how to swim.

"So, what do you guys think about our new appearances?" Sora asked his group.

"This is so awesome! I've always wanted to dress-up as a mermaid!" Levy said with a smile.

"Me too! We're like mermaid princesses! What do you think, Lucy?" Maka asked.

Lucy turned her attention towards the two girls and said. "I guess we do look pretty cute as mermaids… Hey, guys. Are you okay?"

Maka and Levy had shocked looks on their faces. It seems something interesting caught their eyes while they continued looking at Lucy.

"Guys, why are you looking at me in a funny way?" Lucy asked.

Maka and Levy turned around and started whispering with each other. Lucy, on the other hand was completely confused.

" _Huh… That was weird. I wonder what made them look at me in a funny way? Strange…"_ Lucy thought to herself, as she tried to figure out why her two female friends were staring at her with shocked looks on their face.

Meanwhile…

"What the hell, Levy? Did you see how big Lucy's breasts were?" Maka whispered in a very angry tone.

"Yeah. I can't believe this! Why does Lucy always have to get the good things like big breasts and stuff? It's not fair, damn it!" Levy whispered angry to Maka.

"I know! Just look at my breasts! They're… They're so goddamn small!" Maka whispered to her friend. Maka was completely right – her breasts were very little!

"Oh, come on… They aren't that bad." Levy whispered to her friend.

"How would you know?" Maka whispered to her friend.

"Well… I… I…" Levy whispered, as she started thinking about how to cheer Maka up. However, it was no use – the two girls were obviously jealous of Lucy's big breasts and from this situation there was no exit…

"Hey, guys. I think someone is coming." Sora called out to the two girls. They stopped talking with each other and looked forward to see an older girl with long red wavy hair, wearing a purple bra on her upper body and a green tailfin. By her side were a yellow fish with blue stripes, flippers and a tailfin. Both were swimming towards the group.

"Come on, Sebastian!" The girl said to a small red crab with yellow eyes called Sebastian who was trying to catch up to his companions.

"Ariel, wait! Slow down! Don't leave me behind!" Sebastian called out to the girl called Ariel.

The crab came face to face with Donald's angry look and screamed. He swam away in fear and hid behind Ariel.

"Relax, Sebastian. They don't look like one of them. Right, Flounder?" Ariel asked the fish called Flounder who was also hiding behind the mermaid.

"I don't know. There's something weird about them." Flounder said.

"What do you mean by that?" Maka asked with a nervous laugh.

Ariel swimmed around Sora and Maka and got a good look at them.

"They do seem… a little different. Where are you from?" Ariel asked them.

"Oh! We're from… an ocean very far away." Maka answered her question.

"Yeah, unfortunately – we're new to these water and we haven't exactly gotten used to it." Sora said while laughing nervously.

"Oh, I see. In that case… Sebastian can show you how we swim around here." Ariel suggested, but Sebastian didn't like this.

"Ariel, King Triton will not like this!" Sebastian said, shaking his head.

Ariel rolled her eyes and said with a smile. "Oh, don't worry."

"Easy for you to say… Okay, it's time you learn how to swim properly. Practice swimming with Flounder. Try to tag him. All right. Begin." Sebastian said.

The group started swimming towards Flounder in a very nice game of tag. After a few minutes, the group got the hang of swimming.

"Good job. Now let's move onto self-defense." Sebastian said.

"Sebastian!" Ariel said, as she pointed at strange jellyfish like creatures.

"The Heartless!" Levy said, as she took out her Keyblade.

"Lovely…" Maka said, as she took out her weapon.

"Class is over. Good luck!" The crab said, as he swam furiously into a nearby clamshell with Flounder and closed it. Ariel, on the other hand hid in a nearby cave.

"Okay, guys! Let's get rid of them quickly!" Sora said.

"Right!" The rest said.

The Heartless attacked with their spinning tentacles, but Sora and Maka used their Keyblade to deliver a couple of hits, Levy and Donald both casted Blizzard at them while Goofy used his shell for fighting them. Lucy, unfortunately didn't have any good weapons to use against them, but her tailfin made for a perfect weapon. She destroyed two Heartless Jellyfish with it.

After a couple of minutes, the Heartless were eventually destroyed. Ariel came out of the cave and swimmed back to the group.

Sora, Maka and Levy used their Keyblades to open up the clamshell. Sebastian and Flounder came out of it after looking around to make sure it was safe.

"Those creatures chased us here." Ariel said.

"Oh, no! Those monsters might be heading for the palace, too!" Sebastian said.

"We'd better head back right away!" Ariel said.

"But, wh-what if we run into more on our way?" Flounder asked nervously.

"We can help you." Maka said with a smile.

"Yep. We'll protect you." Sora said.

"Really? Thank you!" Ariel said with a smile.

"So, which way do we need to go to head to the palace?" Lucy asked.

"These markers will lead us there. We won't get lost if we follow them. So, shall we get going?" Ariel said.

The group nodded and started swimming towards the palace. Along the way, however they were pursued by the Heartless. The group defeated some of them and continue on their way towards the palace.

Soon, they entered the city which Ariel called Atlantica. More Heartless showed up, but the group defeated them and entered the throne room.

The Heartless weren't going to give up and just when they were about to attack the group… A lightning bolt obliterated them.

"That was too close." A familiar to Ariel voice said. The group swam to the throne room and saw a merman with a long white hair, a bearded mustache, a golden crown on his head, bracelets on his hand and a blue tailfin. In his hands, he held a triton.

"As long as I have my trident, I will not tolerate those creatures inside this palace." The merman said while he looked at Ariel.

"Daddy!" Ariel said with a smile, as she swam up to him.

"Oh, Ariel! When will you listen? It's dangerous out there!" The merman said sternly.

Ariel looked away in guilt.

"Strange creatures lurk outside." The merman said.

He then took a good look at the group with those stern eyes of his.

Sebastian cleared his throat and spoke. "Behold. You swim before the ruler of the seas: His Majesty, King Triton."

"And who are they?" Triton asked.

"They helped us fight off those creatures." Ariel explained.

"They don't look familiar." Triton said in a suspicious tone.

"We're from an ocean very far away." Sora explained.

"Yes, we've just arrived recently, Your Majesty." Maka explained.

"Oh. Is that so?" Triton asked.

"Yup. We came to find the Keyhole." Goofy said which shocked Triton.

"The what?" Triton asked in a stunned tone.

"What's that?" Ariel asked in a curious tone.

"A-hyuck! Well, it's a-" Goofy was cut off by an angry Triton.

"There's no such thing! Certainly not here!" Triton said angrily.

"But, Daddy…" Ariel was cut off by Triton again.

"Ariel, not another world! You are not to leave the palace. Is that clear?" Triton asked.

Ariel was about to speak, but she couldn't find the strength to open her mouth and left the throne room with a sad look on her face.

"Ariel, wait!" Maka called out to her as she and the other swam after her.

After they left the throne room, King Triton sighed and said. "Perhaps I'm being too strict… I'm just concerned for her safety."

Sebastian watched the group swim away and then turned his attention towards Triton. "Of course, Your Majesty. But I must admit, now I'm quite curious about this Keyhole." The crab said, but was stopped by Triton.

"That need not concern you, Sebastian. Have you anything else to report?" Triton asked.

"Just as you suspected, Your Majesty, they seem to be coming to be coming from Ursula's grotto." Sebastian said.

"I knew it. That sea witch is up to no good." Triton said, as he stroked his long white beard.

"I see exile from the palace has taught her nothing." Triton said.

"Yes, she poses serious danger." Sebastian said.

"And I told you to keep Ariel away from such danger, did I not?" Triton said in a very stern tone.

"Your Majesty, please, I, uh…" Sebastian stopped talking after that.

Meanwhile, the group left the throne room and returned to the city where Ariel had tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay, Ariel?" Maka asked, as she approached her.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry about my father – he's always overprotective of me." Ariel said.

"Oh, trust me… I know how you feel." Maka said knowing full well how overprotective her father Spirit was. Still, she did miss him a lot…

"What do we do now?" Sora asked.

"Can you all follow me to my grotto? I have something I want to show you all." Ariel asked.

The group nodded and followed Ariel. Soon, they were lead to a small rock on the wall outside the city.

"Here it is. Let's remove the rock and I'll show you my secret." Ariel said.

The group and Ariel removed the rock and entered the mermaid's grotto which was filled with different objects from the human world.

"Wow! Where did you find this stuff?" Maka asked in an astonished tone.

"This is all the things Flounder and I've collected while exploring the sea. I think it's all from the outside world." Ariel said.

"Someday, I'm going to see what's out there. I want to see other worlds. Does that sound strange?" Ariel asked.

"No. Not at all. I used to feel the same way." Sora said.

"Used to?" Ariel asked.

"I mean… I still do." Sora said.

"Oh, I see. Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we try looking for that Keyhole you were talking about?" Ariel suggested.

"But, Ariel. What about your father? What will he-" Maka was cut off by Ariel.

"Oh, he treats me like a little girl. He never wants to let me do anything. He just… He just doesn't understand." Ariel said. Unbeknownst to anyone, Sebastian was currently listening with a sad look on his face.

"Okay, we understand. You can come with us, but you need to be very careful." Maka said.

"Of course. I'll be fine as long as you guys are with me." Ariel said.

"Okay. So, shall we get going?" Sora asked and everybody nodded.

The group and Ariel left, but unbeknownst to the group… two green skinned eels with one golden eye were spying on the group with their wicked grins.

**(Meanwhile – in a nearby lair…)**

"Those impudent fools will never find the Keyhole." A female voice said. It was the wicked sea witch Ursula – she had purple skin, straight-up white hair, black octopus tentacles and make-up. As of this moment, she was currently looking at an image of the group going to a different location from her cauldron.

Suddenly, the image of Ariel floated out of the cauldron due Ursula's hand movements.

"But the girl could prove useful. And I've got the Heartless on my side. Triton, my old friend… Your day is coming." Ursula said with sadistic laughter.

**(Back with the group…)**

The group exited the group and noticed a poor defenseless dolphin being attacked by the Heartless. Sora, Maka and Levy attacked using their Keyblades, Donald casted Thunder, while Goofy used his shell to deliver a couple of hits. Lucy and Ariel used only their tailfin. The first wave of Heartless fell, but more showed up out of the blue.

Sora casted Blizzard, Maka and Levy both attack with their Keyblades, Goofy with shell, Donald casted Thunder while Lucy and Ariel delivered a couple of hits using their flippers.

The Heartless were defeated and the dolphin was saved.

"Are you okay?" Maka asked, as she petted the dolphin who squeaked in joy.

"The dolphin is fine." Maka said, as the dolphin swam to a cave.

"Where is that dolphin going to?" Sora asked.

"Only one way to find out." Lucy said.

The group followed the dolphin and found him standing near the entrance of the currents they couldn't get through.

"There you are! Why did you enter the cave?" Ariel asked and the dolphin pointed at the current ahead.

"I get it now – the dolphin wants to help us get through the currents." Maka said.

"Riding a dolphin sounds a lot of fun. Let's do it!" Levy said.

The group grabbed the dolphin as the small creature took them through the currents. Soon, they ended up in an area with a shipwreck in it. Ariel's curiosity got the better of her and decided to check it out with the group following her, but unbeknownst to them a mysterious ominous shape swam in the water above them.

Inside the ship, the group found a treasure chest and swam over to open… just then, a huge grey shark crashed through the window!

"Woah!" Maka said.

"It's a shark!" Levy yelled.

It tried to bite them, but due to its size - it couldn't get through the window. It swam away and waited for the group to exit the shipwreck.

"That was close." Maka said.

"Yeah, a few more minutes and we would have been fish food." Lucy said.

"I wonder what is in that treasure chest." Ariel asked.

"Let's find out." Sora said.

The group and Ariel opened the chest and found a crystal trident.

"Wow! That's a beautiful item!" Lucy said.

"Yes, you are right Lucy. I think it would look well in my grotto." Ariel said.

The group picked up the crystal trident and left the shipwreck. As they started making their way back towards the grotto, however – the shark came back with a vengeance.

It attempted to bite the group, however Sora and Maka attacked it first with their Keyblades, Levy used Thunder while Donald casted Blizzard at it. Goofy used his turtle shell to attack it while Lucy and Ariel used their tailfins to deliver a couple hits. After a short, but hard battle – the shark finally admitted defeat and swam away.

"Stupid shark." Levy said.

"It's all over now. Let's get out of here and go back to the grotto quickly." Sora said.

The group returned to the grotto and placed the crystal trident on a rocky impression of it on the wall.

"What do you think, Ariel?" Maka asked.

"It's perfect - I feel like my grotto is now complete." Ariel said.

"It sure looks like it." Sora said with a grin.

"So, now what?" Lucy asked.

"Now, we should get back-" Levy was then cut off by a familiar voice.

"Ariel, you've disobeyed me again!" The voice of King Triton said.

The group turned around and there he was – King Triton himself and Sebastian on the floor next to him.

"I told you not to leave the palace!" Triton said in a stern tone.

Just then, to his shock and anger – he saw the crystal trident on the wall and raised his weapon at it.

"Daddy, no!" Ariel said, as she tried to plead with him.

However, it was no use – Triton destroyed the crystal trident on the wall using a lightning bolt from his weapon which shocked Ariel and the group a lot.

"How could you…" Ariel asked in a sad tone, as she swam away from everyone.

Triton turned his attention towards the group mainly Sora and Maka.

"You two aren't from another ocean, right? You are from another world, correct?" Triton asked which shocked Sora and Maka a lot. How did King Triton know?

"Then you two must be the Keybearers." Triton said which made Sora and Maka more surprised.

"How did you find out?" Maka asked.

"You two may fool Ariel, but you can't fool me. You don't know your dorsal fin from your tail." Triton said.

"But, you have to understand. We only…" Maka was cut off by Triton again.

"I expected better results from the daughter of Kami Albarn, but I guess I was wrong…" Triton said which shocked Maka a lot. The King also knew her mother!? How many relationships did her mother make in the past? More questions that she needed to solve…

"You know Maka's mother?" Sora asked.

"Yes! But, that is not important right now. As the wielders of the Keyblade, you must already know… One must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds." Triton said.

"But, please…" Sora pleaded with him.

"No. You two have violated this principle. The Keybearers shatters peace and brings ruin." Triton said.

"Hey, Sora and Maka aren't like that!" Levy said while defending Sora and Maka.

"Yeah, who gives you the right to judge our friends like that?" Lucy said angrily.

"Sora and Maka have done nothing, but fight the Heartless to protect the people!" Donald said.

"I thank you for saving my daughter. But there is no room in my ocean for you two or your keys." Triton said and then he left.

Sora and Maka looked at their Keyblades with sad looks on their faces.

"Maybe… Maybe he's right…" Maka said with a sad tone.

"Hey, don't listen to him. You two are an awesome team and a good couple." Lucy said with a smile.

"Triton doesn't even know heroism even if it kicked him in the face." Donald said.

**(Meanwhile…)**

In a nearby cave, Ariel was crying due to what Triton did. Just then, the two eels that were spying on the group in the grotto showed up.

"My, my, the poor child suffers such deep sorrows." One of the eels called Flotsam said.

"What a pity. If only there were something we could do…" The second eel called Jetsam said.

Both of them started swimming around her in circles.

"Wait. Maybe she can be of some help." Flotsam said.

"Yes. Maybe she can be of some help to you." Jetsam said.

"Who're you talking about?" Ariel asked.

They started swimming upwards in a spiral.

"Oh, she would surely make help you." Flotsam said.

"She'd make all your dreams come true." Jetsam said.

"Ursula can help…" Both eels said at the same time.

Just then, in a flourish of ink – Ursula appeared.

"You called, my dear?" Ursula said with a smile.

"You're Ursula. I was just wondering if-" Ariel was cut off by Ursula.

"It's all right. Helping others is what I live for. Let me guess. You wish to see other worlds. That shouldn't be too hard. After all, your new friends came from another world." Ursula said to which Ariel became surprised.

"What?" Ariel asked in astonished tone.

"You see – they had special help. Those three mysterious keys. They are the reason why your new friends are here in this world." Ursula said while Ariel looked towards the sea floor.

"Now, now. Cheer up, sweetie. You have something special, too." Ursula said with a smile.

The eels swimmed around them as Ursula leaned closer to tell Ariel about what her special thing was.

**(A few seconds later…)**

"Now listen carefully. I think the Keyhole they seek is somewhere in the palace." Ursula said.

Ariel at this time was currently swimming inside the palace throne room with Ursula following her.

"Now, my dear, if you can take me there without your daddy knowing…" Ursula said.

Ariel turned around as Ursula entered the throne room.

"I can help you get to these other worlds you long for." Ursula said.

Ursula saw the trident floating behind the throne and smiled evilly. She snatched the trident and started laughing.

"The trident is mine at last! And I couldn't have done it without your help, my dear." Ursula declared to Ariel and Triton who was sitting on the throne, but looked terribly weak.

"Ursula, no! I didn't want this!" Ariel said.

"Why not? Aren't you tired of following your dear daddy's orders?" Ursula said, as the eels swimmed around her.

"Oh, yes. We had a deal, didn't we? Time for a little journey – to the dark world of the Heartless!" Ursula said.

"We cannot find the Keyhole." Flotsam said.

"The Keyhole is not here." Jetsam said.

"What?" Ursula said, but just then – she noticed the group coming up behind her.

"Why, we have some company. I'm afraid you're a little late, slowpokes!" Ursula said.

She raised the trident and disappeared in a burst of ink before the group had a chance to stop her.

"No! We lost her!" Sora said.

"We'll find her, Sora. Don't worry." Maka said.

"Daddy!" Ariel said while she looked at her father in worry.

"The trident… We must get it back." The king said in a weak tone.

"Of course. Let's go, guys." Maka said.

The group nodded and started swimming out, but Ariel stopped them.

"Wait, I'm going with you! My father is hurt and it's all my fault. I have to stop Ursula!" Ariel said.

"Of course, Ariel. Stay close behind us." Maka said with a gentle smile.

"That's right. I'm right behind you, Ariel." Sebastian said, as he followed them.

"Before you go, Keyblade Wielders… Here is what you need to do: To defeat Ursula, you must strike her cauldron with your magic. Please, stop her and get the trident back." Triton said.

"Right, thanks for the advice." Sora said.

"Let's go and find Ursula!" Maka said.

The group left the throne room and the palace…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn! It's finally done – Part 1 of the Atlantica Arc is finished and I can finally post it on ! Oh, boy… What a day.
> 
> Anyways, Glenn – I hope you enjoy the jealous part in which Maka and Levy react towards Lucy's big chest and mainly her boobs.
> 
> Right, it seems the hunt is on to find Ursula, get the trident back and save Atlantica… Will the group and Ariel defeated the Sea Witch and close the Keyhole? Find out in part 2 of the Atlantica Arc – Stop the Witch Ursula!
> 
> Until next time, my wonderful audience… I bid you, farewell! Bye!


	27. Chapter 26: Stop the Witch Ursula!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salutations, my dear associates and readers! It is I, Rocco151 bringing you the next chapter of Chains of Destiny – Part 2 of the Atlantica Arc. It is high time we put a stop to the wicked sea witch Ursula before she takes over Triton's entire kingdom. Let's do this!
> 
> Before we begin… Thank you, so much Glenn for writing the review to the jealous part about Maka and Levy getting angry at Lucy's big chest. If you have any more ideas, don't be afraid to share them with me.
> 
> Right, let's get into the chapter – I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater nor Fairy Tail – They are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 26: Stop the Witch Ursula!

The group left the throne room and returned to the Sunken Ship where they started searching for any clues as to the whereabouts of Ursula. They only found a large stone with the marking of a sea monster.

"Is it possible that this is the right way to Ursula?" Maka asked.

"Maybe. But there is a huge rock blocking our path. How will we get through?" Ariel asked.

"Need some help? I'll show you how it's done." Sebastian said.

The little crab swam behind a nearby sunken lifeboat and clicked a secret button which caused the large leviathan rock to sink into the ocean floor.

"Okay. Let's move on." Sora said.

The group entered the cave and started swimming towards Ursula's lair. When they arrived in the grotto – Flotsam, Jetsam and the Sea Witch were they. Ursula couldn't believe her eyes! The wretched heroes had found her!

"How did you all find me?" Ursula asked.

"We are going to tell you this only once, sea hag… Give us the Triton back and no one gets hurt!" Maka said, as she took out her Keyblade.

"Yeah, come out! You can't run!" Donald said.

"Your time has come, Ursula!" Sebastian said.

Ursula came down from her hiding place and gave a very nasty angry look to Donald and Sebastian to which they both screamed in fear.

"You won't scare, sea hag! Give us back the trident!" Levy said, as she took out her Keyblade.

"Never! Flotsam, Jetsam! Destroy them all!" Ursula said, as the two eels leaped into action while the sea witch threw a potion into the cauldron.

Sora, Maka, Donald and Levy all casted Fire at the cauldron, but the two eels tried to stop them. However, Ariel and Lucy attacked with their tail fins and managed to keep Flotsam and Jetsam at bay. Goofy also delivered a couple of hits using his shell.

"Flotsam! Jetsam! Forget about the dog and the mermaids! Focus on the magic users!" Ursula called out to her pets.

Flotsam and Jetsam stopped attacking Goofy, Ariel and Lucy and focused their attention on Sora, Maka, Levy and Donald who were casting different spells in the cauldron. Ursula used her spin attack to knock back Donald and Levy, but Maka quickly casted Thunder and knocked out both Flotsam and Jetsam to distract the sea witch.

"How dare you!" Ursula said to Maka, as she rushed forward to wake up her beloved sea eels.

Meanwhile, Sora and Levy continued casting different spell in the cauldron.

"Get them, my dears!" Ursula said, as she woke up both Flotsam and Jetsam from their "short nap".

"Take this!" Ursula said, as she pulled out another potion and threw it into the cauldron.

"Stop her!" Levy said, as she casted Blizzard at the cauldron.

After casting enough spells in the cauldron, a huge magic blast came out which stunned Ursula and her eels.

"Alright!" Maka said.

"Let's get her!" Sora said.

Sora and Maka attacked using their Keyblades, while Levy and Donald casted Fire and Blizzard at the sea hag. Lucy, Ariel attacked using their tail fins while Goofy used his shell to deliver a couple of hits on the witch. After a couple of hits, Ursula woke up, healed her eels and used her spin attack to knock the group back. Eventually, she stopped spinning and took out two potions and threw them in the cauldron.

"Time for you to die!" Ursula said, as she threw the two potions into the cauldron.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Maka said, as she casted Blizzard at the cauldron.

Sora, Donald and Levy all casted Fire at it, however Flotsam and Jetsam were about to hit them. Fortunately, help had arrived – Lucy, Ariel and Goofy kept the eels at bay and soon all three knocked them out.

"Stop trying to kill my babies!" Ursula said while Maka chuckled at that names.

"You won't win!" Ursula said, as she threw another potion into the cauldron. Lots of fireballs came out to which the group avoided them.

"Watch out!" Maka said.

"Be careful!" Levy said.

Fireballs continued coming out of the cauldron until Ursula threw another potion into the cauldron.

"We need to stop her now!" Lucy said.

"Let's!" Donald said.

Sora and Maka both casted different spells into the cauldron while the rest of the group and Ariel kept Ursula, Flotsam and Jetsam at bay.

"You won't win!" Ursula said, as she used her spin attack to knock back the group and Ariel.

Ursula laughed, but her victory was cut short due to Sora and Maka casting enough spells into the cauldron which unleashed another magic blast that stunned Ursula and her eels again.

"Attack now!" Maka said.

Sora, Levy and Donald casted Fire and Blizzard while Maka used her Keyblade to deliver a couple of hits. Ariel and Lucy used their tail fins while Goofy used his shell attacks on Ursula. The sea witch woke up after a few hits, healed her beloved pets and threw another potion into the cauldron.

"Enough is enough!" Ursula said, as she casted a spell in the cauldron. From it, a whirlpool spewed at the group.

"Watch out!" Sora said.

After the whirlpool attack, the sea witch threw another potion into the cauldron and used her spin attack again. However, only Ariel and Lucy were knocked back, in the meantime, Donald and Maka were currently keeping Flotsam and Jetsam at bay. Sora and Levy both casted a couple of spells into the cauldron and soon a new, but powerful magic blast was unleashed which again stunned Ursula and her eels.

"No! Impossible!" Ursula said, but her face became one of shock when she noticed her beloved Flotsam and Jetsam getting destroyed by the magic blast.

"Give up the trident, Ursula!" Maka said.

"Never! You'll pay for this! Mark my words!" Ursula said, as she swam through an unknown hole in the wall.

"Damn it! She still has the trident!" Levy said.

"Don't worry. We will get it back." Sora said.

"We'll just need to find out where she is going." Maka said.

"Guys, look what I found!" Goofy said, as the group found something very interesting called Mermaid Kick.

"This might help us get through the currents." Sora said.

"If that's everything, let's get out of here and find Ursula." Maka said.

The group left the cave and returned to the shipwreck, but unfortunately Ursula was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she?" Levy asked.

"There!" Lucy said, as she pointed at Ursula going somewhere.

"After her!" Sora said.

The group swam after her in open ocean, hoping to God that Ursula still had the trident with her, so they could get it back.

"Ursula, give us the trident!" Maka said.

The sea witch turned around and to her surprise – the heroes were following her.

"Never! How dare you order me around?" Ursula asked.

"Give up! You have nowhere left to go!" Donald said.

"The trident is completely mine! I will not surrender it to you!" Ursula said.

"We'll take it by force if we have to." Sora said, as he took out his Keyblade.

"You pathetic fools! I rule the seas now!" Ursula said, as she unleashed smoke and darkness at the bottom.

"Oh, no…" Levy said.

"What exactly is she doing?" Maka said, as Ursula started growing to an immense size.

"Not good…" Ariel said.

"Definitely not good." Sora said.

" **THE SEA AND ALL ITS SPOILS BOW TO MY POWER!"** Giant Ursula said.

The group except for Levy swam up to see how huge Ursula was and all of them had shocked looks on their face.

" **NOW, PREPARE TO DIE!"** Giant Ursula said.

The group charged at Giant Ursula and started attacking her. Meanwhile, Levy stood like a statue far away from the group and had an evil sadistic grin on her face. The purple aura came back and covered her body completely. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and then opened them. Golden irises replaced her hazel ones.

" _Good girl. Just like that…"_ A mysterious voice whispered in her ears.

"Yes, my Master." Golden-eyed Levy said with a quiet laugh.

" _Now… How about we end dear old Ursula's life very quickly?"_ The mysterious voice whispered in her ears.

Levy nodded with an evil smile and disappeared very quickly without nobody noticing her.

Meanwhile, back with Giant Ursula – the group were doing their best to defeat her, but nothing was working.

"It's no use! We can't beat her!" Sora said.

"Don't give up now!" Maka said, as she delivered another strike on giant Ursula's face.

" **YOU ALL THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME!? WELL, THINK AGAIN!"** Giant Ursula said, as she raised her trident and powered it.

" **NOW, PREPARE FOR- AH!"** Giant Ursula said in pain, as she grabbed her chest much to the group's confusion.

"What's wrong with Ursula?" Ariel asked.

"I… have no idea." Maka said.

Giant Ursula continued to breathe until she felt some kind of pain inside her heart – it was like something had destroyed it. She had a shocked look on her face. Her heart! It was gone! No!

" **WHAT!? NO, NO! THIS CANNOT BE! I WON'T LOSE TO A BUNCH OF COWARDS!"** Giant Ursula said, as she screamed very loudly. Water started cackling around her with energy and soon she started to shrink.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Giant Ursula screamed as she got destroyed by a beam of light which was soon revealed to be the trident.

"Wh-What just happened?" Sora asked in a confused tone.

"I seriously have no idea." Maka said.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Levy asked, as she suddenly appeared.

"Levy! Where the heck did you ran off to? You've just missed the defeat of Ursula!" Maka said.

"Oh! About that… I decided to… rely on my 'secret powers'…" Levy said with a smile.

"Wait, it was you who defeated Ursula? We didn't even see you!" Sora said.

"Yeah, Levy! Where were you?" Lucy asked.

"Let's just say… I was 'invisible'…" Levy said.

"You know what? I'm done asking you as to how you got those mysterious powers in the first place." Sora said.

"Me and Maka too." Lucy said and Maka nodded.

"On the plus side – we've defeated Ursula and the trident once again belongs to us."

"Yep!" Sora said with a smile.

"Now, let's go back to Triton." Maka said.

The group returned to the throne room and gave the trident to the king, but Ariel still felt guilty for helping Ursula.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry." Ariel said.

"Please, your Majesty. Don't be angry with her." Maka said.

"No, it's all my fault. You followed Ursula because… I wouldn't let you follow your heart. And when you found that crystal, I lost my temper and destroyed it." Triton said.

"Oh, yeah. We've been meaning to ask you – why exactly did you destroy the crystal trident?" Lucy asked.

"The crystal held the power to reveal the Keyhole. The Keyhole is dangerous. I had to keep you away from it at any cost." Triton said.

"Daddy…" Ariel said.

"Keybearers, I have one more request: Seal the Keyhole. My trident also holds the power to reveal the Keyhole. Will you do it?" Triton asked.

"Of course. That's what we had in mind from the start." Sora said.

"Where is the Keyhole, Daddy?" Ariel asked.

"You should know better than anyone. It's in your grotto." Triton said.

"Huh, who would have known… Let's go." Maka said.

"Wait, Keybearers… May I have a private moment with your friend Maka?" Triton asked.

"Of course, your Majesty." Maka said.

"We'll go and close the Keyhole on our own. When you are done Maka, come and find us." Levy said.

"Right. See you, guys." Maka said.

The group, Ariel and Sebastian left the throne room – to which only Triton and Maka remained.

"My dear… First of all – I would like to thank for stopping Ursula and protecting my daughter Ariel. You showed such strength and courage unlike me…" Triton said.

"Your Majesty, don't say that… I know that you were just trying to protect Ariel from danger. I also have an overprotective father – he did some very bad things in the past, but I still love him no matter what…" Maka said with a sad smile.

"I understand, my dear. Second, I must apologize for the way I acted towards you and your friends… I was wrong about you, Maka. You really are Kami Albarn's daughter – a brave and selfless person." Triton said.

"Th-thank you, your Majesty… But… Can I ask you a question?" Maka asked.

"You are probably curious as to how I know your mother, correct?" Triton asked and Maka nodded.

"Well… believe it or not – I met your mother many years ago when she was still a simple teenager. Back then - my daughter Ariel was still just a small child. Anyways, one day – a group of pirates had decided to kidnap my little girl for unknown reasons…" Triton said to which Maka covered her mouth in shock.

"Really? What happened, your majesty?" Maka asked.

"My daughter would have been killed… But, then – a teenager with ash-blond hair and green eyes just like yours wielding a Keyblade, climbed aboard the ship, defeated the pirates and saved my young daughter. Originally, I was planning to go out and save my daughter… But when I got to the ship – the pirates were already defeated. The teenager introduced herself as Kami and then passed Ariel safely to me with a smile on her face. That's how I came to know your mother…" Triton said.

Maka smiled and thought to herself. _"My mom… She was always a hero – I never knew that she saved Ariel or battled pirates…"_

Suddenly, a thought came in her head.

"Your Majesty, I was wondering… The Heartless. Do you know where they originate from or who created them?" Maka asked.

Triton nodded and said. "Yes. As you have already been told – the Heartless are born from the darkness in people's hearts… However, the true mystery surrounding the little creatures can be traced back to ten years ago."

"Wh-what happened?" Maka asked.

"That… I'm afraid I don't have the answer to. You and your friends will have to solve the mystery on your own. But, be careful… Mysterious forces are attempting to stop you in your quest, Maka." Triton said.

"Mysterious forces…?" Maka asked.

"Yes. One final thing, Maka… Your friend, Levy… that Keyblade she is wielding… Something about it rings a bell. I've heard rumors of another person – a boy wielding one just like it. Only it had a red and black color." Triton said to which Maka became surprised.

"Really? Do you know what that boy's name was?" Maka asked, but Triton shook his head.

"No. That is something you will have to solve also with your friends. But, I do remember this – the Keyblade that the boy used… It was filled with the power of darkness." Triton said to which Maka became surprised. A Dark Keyblade Wielder? Just like Wendy…

"Your Majesty… What should I do?" Maka asked.

"Maka, here is my advice… Keep a very close eye on your friend, Levy. Something is very wrong about her getting a Keyblade… Someone or something is pulling the strings here… Will you do that?" Triton asked and Maka nodded.

"Of course, I too believe that something is very wrong in all of this…" Maka said. Triton was right – Levy being a Keybearer? It was possible, but those strange powers that she always uses… Something was very wrong in all of this.

"Good. Thank you for this private moment, Maka. The Kingdom of Atlantica is always open to you and your friends. Be sure to visit us whenever you feel like it." Triton said with a smile on his face.

Maka bowed in respect and said. "Thank you, your majesty. I have a feeling we might be visiting very soon in the nearby future."

"Before you go, take these two items with you. They might seem rather important to your group for some reason." Triton said, as he gave Maka – a complete upgrade of the Fire Spell and a piece of paper.

"Thank you, your Majesty. Until we meet again." Maka said and then left the throne room.

"Goodbye, my dear… And good luck. You'll need it." Triton said.

Maka left the throne room and found her boyfriend and the rest of her friends swimming towards her.

"Maka! There you are!" Sora said.

"How did it go?" Ariel asked.

"Good. I have something for me, Sora and Levy. I think it's an upgrade to the Fire Spell – here." Maka said, as she gave Sora and Levy the spell.

"The spell is now called Fira. It's much more powerful than the old Fire Spell." Donald explained.

"Nice. Also, I have this." Maka said, as she produced the piece of paper she got from Triton and showed it to the group. They all had surprised look on their faces.

"Maka, this is the first report that was written by Ansem! Nice find!" Sora said with a grin to which Maka became surprised.

"Really?" Maka asked and the group nodded.

"Yep. We can read it when we are back on the Gummi Ship." Levy said.

"Did you close the Keyhole?" Maka asked and the group nodded.

"Yep. No more Heartless in Atlantica." Sora said.

"Well, I guess that's that. Ariel, it's time for us to go." Maka said to the mermaid.

"I hope we all see you again soon. I'll miss you, guys." Ariel said with a sad smile.

"Don't worry. We'll be back very soon." Lucy said.

"Take care and stay safe, alright?" Ariel said.

"Of course. Come on, guys – let's go." Maka said.

The group left Atlantica and returned to the Gummi Ship ready to travel to the next world…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that said… Atlantica is finished! The story is coming very close to the epic climax and the conclusion... however, we aren't done yet! The next world we have is the Sonic Adventure Arc and then – Neverland! I can't wait to write those two chapters…
> 
> Right, back to writing Mina's story – time for her to meet Sora, Axl and Asuka. Wish I knew how I'm going to do the training session… I'll figure that out when I get there.
> 
> Before I leave you all, here is the reading of Ansem's first report:
> 
> 'Much of my life has been dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge. That knowledge has guarded this world well. Not a soul doubts that. I am blessed with people's smiles and respect. But though I am called a sage, there are things I do not understand. I believe that darkness sleeps in every heart, no matter how pure. Given the chance, the smallest drop can spread and swallow the heart. I have witnessed it many times. Darkness… Darkness of the heart. How is it born? How does it come to affect us so? As ruler of this world, I must find the answers. I must find them before the world is lost to those taken by the darkness.'
> 
> Whelp, that's the end! Chapter 26 is ready for posting! See you all in the next one! Bye!


	28. Chapter 27: Battle in the Sky!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long break, it is time I return to writing the next exciting chapter of Chains of Destiny – The Keyblade's Chosen Ones. Time for the Sonic Adventure Arc to be written.
> 
> Right, let's get started – I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater nor Fairy Tail. They are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 27: Battle in the Sky!

**(In the dark room of Maleficent and Roman's castle…)**

Maleficent and Roman Torchwick were in a very bad mood. They had just turned off the projection after witnessing the defeat of Ursula at the hands of the Heroes of Light. Everything was going down the drain…

"And… that's another unfortunate ally gone. Sheesh, how hard can it be to defeat a couple of children?" Roman asked.

"I agree – the problem isn't with the children. Idiots like Ursula don't even pay attention to the main goal of stopping them… They just gloat about their power and in the end – they pay the ultimate price." Maleficent said.

"Oh, well… It doesn't matter. No matter how strong the children get – they will still fall prey to the darkness." Roman said.

"Correct – how many allies do we have left, dear Roman?" Maleficent asked.

"Two more – the doctor and the captain. They have already returned to their vessels." Roman said.

"I see. Very well… The ultimate prize is almost ours." Maleficent said.

"No matter what happens – the heroes of light will lose. They will not succeed." Roman said.

**(Back with the group…)**

After leaving Atlantica, the group returned to the Gummi Ships and started thinking about which world they should head next.

"There are two more worlds remaining, right?" Sora asked on the communication screen.

The group nodded, as Maka asked. "But, which world should we go next?"

"We are in luck – there is a world very close to Atlantica." Levy said.

"Okay, then… Let's get moving!" Donald said.

The two Gummi Ships started to move again and after a long flight and shooting some Heartless vessels…

"Uh, guys… I'm picking a large signature that appeared on the radar." Goofy said.

"A big Heartless Ship?" Sora suggested.

"It's a possibility." Lucy said.

Just then, to the group's surprise – a gigantic war vessel flied past them. It was painted black, red and yellow.

"Woah! What in the name of God is that!?" Sora asked.

"It's a battleship! And a big one at that!" Maka said.

Just then, the group noticed something flying towards them.

"Hey, what's that coming towards our ships?" Lucy asked.

The group took a closer look at the sky and noticed… a flying missile COMING TOWARDS THEM!?

"OH, SHIT! EVADE! EVADE!" Maka yelled.

The two Gummi Ships managed to dodge the missile attack. But, it wasn't over yet… Because more missiles were flying towards them.

"Crap! We are in big trouble!" Lucy said.

"We have to dodge the missiles and get to that ship quickly!" Levy said.

"Let's get going then!" Sora said.

The two Gummi Ships started to fly faster towards the ship while dodging missiles, but soon they had a new problem to deal with… Heartless planes, aerial robot drones and air mines.

"Great, now we have four types of enemies to deal with!" Maka said.

"We won't last a minute! We may have guns on the Gummi Ships, but they aren't that powerful to destroy all of those projectiles coming towards us!" Donald said.

Unbeknownst to the group, a missile was flying towards them.

"Guys, missile!" Maka said, as the group noticed the missile flying towards them.

"Oh, shit! Evade!" Levy said.

The missile was getting closer towards the gummi ships and it was about to hit them… But, just then – someone or something had destroyed it!

"What the…?" Sora asked.

"Was the missile destroyed?" Maka asked.

"Hey, hope we aren't too late for the party!" An unknown male voice said over the intercom.

The group was confused… Who was that? Was it their savior?

"Who is this?" Sora asked.

"The name's Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! Me and my friend Tails saw your ship being attacked by one of Egghead's missiles, so we decided to come and lend a hand!" The male now known as Sonic said over the intercom.

"You've arrived in the nick of time! We could definitely use the help!" Maka said.

"Alright, just follow us and we'll get through Eggman's missiles and mines in no time!" Sonic said.

The group look out through the window and noticed a blue, red and yellow airplane.

"That must be Sonic's vessel - It looks like an airplane." Maka said.

"It is one. But, never mind about that now! We need to follow Sonic's airplane, so we can get aboard the battle ship!" Sora said.

"Right! Let's do this!" Lucy said.

The Gummi Ships and Sonic's airplane started flying towards the gigantic battleship. Along the way, they were dodging missiles that were coming towards them as well as shooting down Heartless ships and aerial drones.

The group eventually reached the ship and started attacking the turrets from which the missiles were coming out. The airplane and the gummi ships got hit a few times, but it wasn't pretty serious. The group destroyed most of the turrets and started flying forward – soon, they were a little far from the ship.

"Hey, you guys holding up?" Sonic asked over the intercom.

"We're fine. Our ships have some minor damage, but nothing to serious. What about you?" Maka asked.

"We're okay. Heads up – we are about to make another run for the ship. Got it?" Sonic asked.

"Roger that! Let's do this!" Sora said.

"Right. But first, Tails!" Sonic said over the intercom.

The group looked outside the windows of the Gummi Ships and saw that the airplane had changed forms – It folded its wings into an X-shape and the plane's tail was much higher.

"Wow, cool…" Sora said.

"Yeah. You ready to get on board that ship?" Maka asked.

The group nodded and Maka smiled.

"Then, let's do this!" Maka said.

The Gummi Ships and the Jet Plane started flying towards the big battleship. Again, they were dodging missiles, drones and Heartless vessels as they flew all the way behind the battleship.

They went underneath it and lo and behold – they were floating mines and multiple missile launchers everywhere. The entire group destroyed most of them, but got hit by a few missiles. Still, they progressed and in the end – everybody reached the front and started flying forward again away from the ship.

After a short flight, the group turned and were once again facing the battleship.

"Now, what?" Maka asked.

"We've destroyed most of Eggman's toys, but I don't-" Sonic was cut off by something that he and the group saw.

The front of big battleship was opened and it… started to glow?

"Guys, quickly move away from the light!" Sonic said over the intercom.

The group quickly moved away as a giant laser beam was fired. After that, the front was closed.

"Woah! What was that?" Sora asked.

"Whatever that was… We have to avoid it at all costs!" Levy said.

"We've got missiles incoming!" Maka said.

The Gummi Ships and the Jet Plane started shooting the missiles again and after a while – the front was opened again.

"Quickly! Attack the big yellow thing – it's a laser cannon!" Maka said.

The Ships and the Jet Plane fired their guns at it and damaged it a little bit. The laser was fired again, but everyone dodged it in time.

The missiles were launched again – Maka's vessel dodged them in time, but Sora's ship and the plane were damaged a little bit. The front was opened again and the group fired their guns at the laser cannon and damaged it.

"How long do we have to do this?" Lucy asked.

"Almost there – I think the cannon is getting damaged." Maka said.

The front was closed again and the missiles were launched at the ships and plane again.

The group dodged the missiles and the front was opened again. The Gummi Ship and the Jet Plane's guns were fired again and this time the cannon was completely destroyed in the process.

"Alright, we did it!" Sora said.

"Now, we can land on the battleship." Maka said.

The group started flying closer and closer towards the battleship and soon they noticed a nice landing strip in which they could land.

"Guys, are you reading me?" Sonic asked over the intercom.

"Yes, loud and clear Sonic." Maka said.

"Get ready to land on board the Egg Carrier." Sonic said.

"Roger that." Sora said.

Soon, both Gummi Ships and the Jet Plane landed on board the Egg Carrier's landing strip.

"Whelp, let's see who are savior is…" Goofy said.

The group exited the Gummi Ships and soon came face to face with two anthropomorphic creatures – a blue hedgehog with sneakers and gloves and a two-tailed fox with sneakers and gloves as well.

"Hey, there! Glad to see ya landed safely!" The hedgehog said with a smile.

"Same here. Thanks for all the help, by the way – I can assume that you are Sonic." Maka asked.

"That's me. Sonic the Hedgehog and this is my buddy and little adopted brother Miles Prower – Tails." The hedgehog known as Sonic said, as he introduced himself and the fox called Tails.

"Nice to meet you." Tails said with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you as well. My name is Maka Albarn and this my group." Maka introduced herself.

"I'm Sora." Sora introduced himself.

"Lucy." Lucy introduced herself.

"Levy." Levy introduced herself.

"Donald Duck." Donald introduced himself.

"Goofy." Goofy introduced himself.

"Nice to meet ya. So, tell us – what exactly are you doing on Eggman's ship?" Sonic asked.

"Right now… We are searching for something." Maka answered.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Tails asked.

"Well… It's kinda of hard for us to explain, but we are looking for the Keyhole." Sora said.

"The Keyhole – what's that supposed to be?" Sonic asked.

"It is the gateway that leads to the heart of the world. There must be one on this ship as well." Donald said.

"We understand. What exactly is your interest in it?" Tails asked.

"It's our job to lock them in order to ensure that the Heartless don't enter them and devour this world's heart." Levy explained.

"The Heartless? Who are they?" Tails asked.

"They are the darkness in people's hearts. The second job of the Keybearer is to destroy them." Maka explained.

"Understood. Perhaps, we can help you find this Keyhole that you are looking for." Sonic suggested.

"Maybe. But, tell us – what exactly are you doing on this ship and who is Eggman?" Sora asked.

"Eggman is a self-proclaimed genius who has been trying to take over the world for many years. My friends and I have been foiling his plans, but now he's gone too far and he's kidnapped Amy." Sonic explained.

"Who's Amy?" Lucy asked.

"Amy is one of our friend and Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend." Tails explained much to Sonic's annoyance.

"She was kidnapped by one of Egghead's robot and now we are trying to rescue her." Tails finished.

"Then let us help you." Sora said.

"We could use all the help we could get. Along the way, we might find that Keyhole you were telling us about." Sonic said.

"The Keyhole. Now, where might I find that?" An unknown voice said to the group.

Everybody looked in the air and to their shock – there was a small black, grey and yellow hovercraft which was shaped like an egg. Inside it, there was a bald man with a brown moustache and navy blue pince-nez glasses. On top of his head, he had grey hexagonal-shaped glasses, a red turtleneck jacket/coat with white trim, yellow cuffs and gold rectangular buttons, black one-piece pants/boots with silver accents and buttons and lastly white cuff-less gloves.

Everybody glared at the bald man while he just smiled.

"Why, Sonic... How nice for you to drop for a visit on board my ship and I see you've brought your two-tailed friend for the ride. Excellent…" The bald man said.

"Alright, Eggman. You better give up now and release Amy if you know what's good for you!" Sonic demanded.

"You are in no position to make demands Sonic. Quite the opposite – it is you that must surrender to me!" The man now known as Eggman demanded.

"Not going to happen." Sonic said.

"Yes, we will stop you." Sora said.

"Ah, if it isn't the children who wield the Keyblades. Very pleased to meet you." Eggman said with a laugh.

"How do you know about us and the Keyblades?" Sora demanded.

"Why, a very good ally of mine told me all about them and what they could do… What I would give to possess a weapon like that." Eggman said with a smile.

"Well, too bad for you… Because the Keyblade chooses its wielder and it chose me, Maka and Levy." Sora said.

"Oh, I already know that…" Eggman said.

"You won't win, Eggman!" Tails said.

"Oh, I don't need to do anything to win… because I have already emerged victorious!" Eggman said with a laugh.

Just then, a giant hand came out of the egg-shaped hovercraft and grabbed Maka tightly.

"MAKA!" The group yelled.

"Let… me… go!" Maka said, as she tried to get free herself from the giant hand.

"Let her go, now!" Sora said.

"You are in no position to make demands, boy! My allies have big plans for your little girlfriend…" Eggman said, as he looked at Maka more closely with a smirk on his face. The ash-blonde haired teenager gulped – she didn't like this guy at all…

"Put our friend down right now, Eggman!" Levy demanded angrily, as she took out her Keyblade.

"Oh, so it's a fight you want…" Eggman said, as he snapped his fingers.

Just then, out of nowhere – the Heartless and multiple robots in the form of animals appeared.

"Then direct your attention and battle these Heartless and robots for me! When you are done, come and find me… but, only if you idiots manage to live through this!" Eggman said.

Soon, he floated away with Maka still captured by the mechanical hand.

"Guys, Sora – help me!" She screamed and soon disappeared.

"We have to save her!" Sora said.

"We will… But first, we have some company." Levy said.

"Get ready for a fight!" Lucy said, as she took out her whip.

The Heartless and the robots started to attack the group, but Sora and Levy destroyed a couple of them using their Keyblades. Lucy whipped some of the tiny beasts, Goofy bashed most of them with his shield and Donald casted Fira at them. Sonic and Tails both used Spin Attack on the robots.

Unfortunately, more Heartless and robots appeared – Sora casted Blizzard at a couple of Heartless and robots, Levy got hurt a little bit and casted Cure on herself, Lucy destroyed several Heartless with her whip, Donald casted Thunder, Goofy bashed them with his shield and finally – Sonic and Tails both used Spin Attack again on the robots and the Heartless. Soon, the enemies were defeated.

"Phew, that was a close one!" Sora said with a grin.

"Yep, so those black things with the yellow eyes are the Heartless?" Sonic asked and the group nodded.

"Well, at least they are gone… for now." Tails said.

"Right, now it's time for us to go after Eggman!" Sora said.

"So, you've won the battle against the Heartless and my robots?" Eggman said over the intercom.

"Yeah, we did! And we are coming for you!" Levy said.

"Don't get too many ideas, you fools! You haven't seen the full power this vessel really has! How about I give you all a little example? Ho, ho, ho!" Eggman said with a laugh.

Just then, to the group's shock – the ship completely changed shape. It unfolded its wings and the back part of the ship was raised up a little bit.

"Woah… Did you guys see that? It's changed shape!" Tails said in a very impressed tone.

"I agree. It is impressive." Sora said.

"Yes, it's impressive – but we have another problem right now!" Lucy said in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, we can't get to the bridge now! It's going to be a lot harder to get to it!" Sonic said.

"Ha, ha, ha! I bet you all weren't expecting this! Now, there is no way you can reach me and save your precious little friends!" Eggman said.

"If you do anything to hurt my girlfriend…" Sora said with a glare.

"Oh, ho - getting angry, are we? Very well… If you idiots still want to reach me, you are going to have to go through the Sky Deck! I doubt if you can figure this one out!" Eggman finished speaking.

"Oh, yeah - Egghead? You think we are scared?" Sonic asked.

"Just you wait until we reach you!" Levy said.

"Come on, guys! Let's go!" Sora said.

The group started going towards the entrance to the Sky Deck…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Whelp, that's the end of the first part of the Sonic Adventure Arc! I seriously hope you all enjoy the way I did the Sky Chase Battle as well as the group meeting Sonic and Tails. I really hope you like it.
> 
> Now, for the next part – there is no way I'm doing the Sky Deck Stage… Because it will get very awkward and my writing will make no sense whatsoever at all. So, I hope you all understand and I eagerly await to hear what your thoughts are on this chapter!
> 
> Time for me to say goodbye! Tomorrow, if I have the time – Part 2 will be written. I still have no idea on what the Egg Carrier's Keyhole might be… So, if you have any suggestions and ideas, share them with me.
> 
> Well, that's all I have to say! Enjoy reading Chapter 27 and have a wonderful day!


	29. Chapter 28: Stop Eggman and Chaos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned, my trusty readers! Rocco151 is once again here to bring you the next chapter of Chains of Destiny and the second and final part of the Sonic Adventure Arc.
> 
> On this part, the group will be facing Doctor Eggman and Chaos 6… But first we go and see how Maka is doing in the brig. What will happen? Find out in this next chapter of Chains of Destiny!
> 
> Let's get started – I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater nor Fairy Tail. They are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 28: Stop Eggman and Chaos!

"Let me go! Let me go!" Maka said, as she continued to try and escape the big metal arm that was holding her.

Eggman paid no attention to her and soon they reached the prison section which was inside the ship.

"Here we go! Your new home for the time being… At least until Maleficent and Roman come and collect you." Eggman said with a smile.

"You seriously can't expect me to stay in this prison hole!" Maka yelled.

"Oh, shut up!" Eggman said with an annoyed tone.

Eggman unlocked one of the cells and threw Maka inside.

"Now, behave my dear…" Eggman said with an evil smile, as he closed the cell door.

"Let me out of here!" Maka yelled, as Eggman flew away from the prison area.

"Damn it! I have to get out of here somehow and save my friends!" Maka said to herself.

"Is someone else down here as well?" An unknown feminine voice said.

Maka looked around for the owner of the mysterious voice, but couldn't find it.

"Who's there?" Maka called out.

"Yes. My name is Amy Rose – I was captured by one of Eggman's robots. Who are you?" The owner of the voice now known as Amy asked.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Maka Albarn… But, Amy – your name…" Maka said.

"What about my name?" Amy asked.

"Are you familiar with Sonic and Tails?" Maka asked.

"Oh, yes! Sonic is my boyfriend and Tails is one of our friends. Yes, I do know who they are! Why do you ask?" Amy asked.

"Because he and Tails came on their airplane to rescue you." Maka answered her question.

"Really!? Sonic is here!?" Amy asked.

"Yep, they are already coming this way towards the prison." Maka said.

"Oh, Sonic… I knew you wouldn't forget me." Amy said in a very romantic tone much to Maka's confusion.

"Yeah, whatever you say… So, Amy – why exactly are you on Eggman's ship?" Maka asked.

"Well… It's kind of hard to explain, but Eggman actually wanted to kidnap one of my friends. Not me – I don't even know what he wants to do with me." Amy explained.

"He tried to kidnap one of your friends?" Maka asked.

"Yep. My friend is a little blue birdie with a small locket." Amy answered.

"A blue birdie? Why would Eggman want to kidnap such a little innocent creature?" Maka asked.

"I honestly don't have a clue… I just hope he doesn't come and take the little birdie." Amy said.

"Well, in order to ensure that Eggman doesn't take that innocent little friend of yours away… We need to get out and quick." Maka said.

"But, how?" Amy asked.

"That's… actually a good question." Maka answered.

**(Meanwhile on the Egg Carrier Command Room…)**

"Are you certain that you have her in the brig?" Maleficent asked. She and Roman were currently speaking to Eggman via a hologram in his Egg Carrier Command Room.

"I'm very certain, Maleficent. Right now, there is nothing or no one to save her… She is all yours for the taking." Eggman answered.

"What about Maka's pesky boyfriend and the rest of her friends?" Roman asked.

"Don't worry about them. Granted, they still remain a thorn in our side… But, they will soon be take care of - Trust me." Eggman said.

"I hope you do not disappoint us, Doctor… Unlike the rest of our allies." Maleficent said.

"I won't. Rest assured – Maka Albarn stays in her cell until you come and collect... And then you will keep your end of the bargain I presume?" Eggman asked.

"Correct. We will give you the items you need in order to help you take your world… provided that little Maka remains in her cell." Maleficent said.

"Yes, I understand perfectly… When shall I expect you to collect her?" Eggman asked.

"I will personally come aboard your ship within two hours and collect her myself… Understand?" Roman asked.

Eggman nodded and said. "Yes, of course. If there is nothing else to discuss…"

"Of course. We shall leave you to your business, Doctor Eggman." Maleficent said.

The hologram turned off and Eggman smiled.

"Everything will soon belong to me… Sonic will be gone and this world will be mine!" Eggman said.

**(Back in the Brig Section…)**

Maka was completely quiet, as she started thinking of ways on how to escape from her cell and free Amy, but unfortunately… No good idea came into her head.

No, there had to be some way of getting out of this prison hell hole! There was no way that Maka was going to wait here until Maleficent and Roman came for her! Besides, her friends and her boyfriend were waiting for her…

Maybe this was the end for Maka Albarn… Maybe it was time to give up for good… Who was she trying to fool? There was absolutely no way she could escape from her cell… Maybe this was really the end – She waits for Maleficent and Roman Torchwick to come in the hopes that she might beg for to them to not hurt her friends…

Was this really the end? Was this how Maka wanted it all to finish? Was it really-

Just then, Maka heard the entrance door to the prison open. She ran all the way to the front of her cell door to see who entered.

To her surprise – it was a tall robot that was colored red, yellow-orange and black. He had one hand on the left and a gun on the right.

It started walking forward and Maka was scared that he was about unlock her cell and bring her to Eggman. But, the robot paid no attention to her and continued walking until her reached the end.

Maka began to listen to any conversation that robot might begin with whoever was at the end.

"What do you want?" Maka recognized that voice! It was Amy's!

"Give me the bird." The robot demanded.

"No way!" Amy said.

"Resistance is futile: Give me the bird!" The robot demanded again.

"I said NO!" Amy said.

"Why not?" The robot asked.

"None of your business why not. I want to know why you want it." Amy demanded.

"Data unavailable." The robot answered.

"You don't even know why? I'd bet you be mean to him, you bully! Why not help us out instead? Don't you know how bad I feel?" Amy asked.

"Does not compute. Why try to save that is useless to you? Does not compute." The robot said.

"I feel sorry for you! Eggman failed to give you feelings. Wait a minute, birdie!" Amy said.

Just then, Maka looked through the cell bars and noticed a small blue birdie with a necklace on his neck coming into contact with the robot she saw earlier.

The two stood for a few seconds, both were silent... Until this happened…

"Get going!" The robot said to which Maka and Amy became surprised.

"Huh?" Amy asked in a confused tone.

The robot went to the controls and pressed a switch to which Maka and Amy's cells became unlocked.

"Yes, we are free!" Maka said with a smile, as she exited her cell.

She ran towards the end where the robot and Amy were and the two females met in person and shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Maka." Amy said.

"Likewise." Maka said.

"Mr. Robot, why are you releasing us?" Amy asked.

"It is dangerous here. Hurry. We'll be arriving at the Mystic Ruins base soon." The robot answered her question.

"So… You're not like those other robot, huh? You truly are a good person inside, aren't you? I guess we can be friends then… Take care, ok?" Amy said.

"Goodbye, Mr. Robot! Thank you for helping us. See you!" Maka said.

After that, they left the prison area and started running towards the surface…

**(Meanwhile…)**

The rest of Maka's group had just survived the events of the Sky Deck and were completely exhausted from all that running. Now, they were currently inside the Egg Carrier itself.

"Wow! That… was… something… that I had never… experienced before." Sora said.

"Well, at least it's all over now." Lucy said.

"Yep, now that we are inside – we can access the bridge very easily." Donald said.

"Alright, let's get going!" Sonic said.

The group discovered an elevator and got on it to which they made onto the bridge of the Egg Carrier.

**(Meanwhile – on the bridge of the Egg Carrier…)**

Maka and Amy had no idea on how they survived that entire chase scene with the robot inside the ship, but it was all over now. They were on the bridge area and running towards a safe area.

"Now, what?" Amy asked.

"I have absolutely no idea! We need to find a place where we can lay low for a while until our group comes and finds us!" Maka answered.

"Okay! I just hope we don't run into-" Amy was cut off by a familiar laughter.

"Ho, ho, ho! Where do you think you two are going?" The voice of Doctor Eggman said, as he appeared with his small hovercraft in the air.

"Eggman!" Maka said, as she took out her Keyblade while Amy took out a big hammer with the colors being red and yellow. Meanwhile, the birdie hid behind Amy.

"Give me the bird!" Eggman demanded.

"We will never give you the bird!" Maka said.

"Oh, really? What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" Eggman said with a grin.

"You better give up now or else!" Maka said, as she tightened the grip on her weapon.

"Maka! You're okay!" A familiar male voice said to her. She and Amy turned around and to their surprise - it was Sonic and their group!

"Sora!" Maka said, as she rushed forward to hug Sora who immediate hugged her back.

"Sonic!" Amy said.

"Ha! You are all too late!" Doctor Eggman said, as he used his pressed a button and the mechanical arm came out and captured the small bird.

"Not the birdie!" Amy said.

Eggman pulled something from the bird's necklace and then released it. The small creature flew back to Amy.

"Behold!" Eggman said, as he presented a small green emerald in his hand.

"It's a Chaos Emerald!" Tails said.

"No way!" Amy said in disbelief.

"Yes! I only captured the bird, so I can get my hands on one of the Chaos Emeralds! And, now it is all mine! So, be gone all of you! This lovely Emerald is all I need! Gamma!" Eggman said.

Just then, out of the blue appeared the same robot that freed Maka and Amy.

"What is your wish, master Robotnik?" The robot known as Gamma asked.

"Do me a favor and eliminate these pests except Maka Albarn!" Eggman ordered.

"Yes, master." Gamma said.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Eggman said with a smile, as he snapped his fingers.

From the ground, the Heartless appeared yet again.

"Have fun fighting these Heartless… Heroes of Light!" Eggman said and then floated away.

The group, Sonic, Tails and Amy got into fighting positions.

"What do we do now?" Sora asked.

"Simple – we fight the Heartless and then we go after Doctor Eggman!" Maka answered.

"Alright! Me and Tails will handle Eggman's robot while you guys keep the Heartless off our backs!" Sonic said, as he and Tails went to fight the robot.

"Sonic, wait!" Maka began.

"The robot is our friend!" Amy said.

However, their words were useless as Sonic and Tails started attacking the robot.

"Forget about the robot for now! We have to defeat these Heartless first!" Levy said.

The Heartless began to attack them, but Sora and Maka destroyed several of them using their Keyblades. Levy and Donald casted Fira at them, Lucy whipped two of them, Amy smashed some with her hammer while Goofy bashed them with his shield. Soon, the first wave of Heartless were destroyed…

"Okay, that was too close…" Maka said.

"Don't stop fighting now! We've got more company!" Levy said, as more Heartless appeared.

"Seriously?" Sora said.

"Yes, seriously. Now, we fight again!" Levy said.

The Heartless attacked them again, but Maka and Levy attacked some of them using their Keyblades. Sora and Donald both casted Thunder, Lucy whipped a couple of them while Goofy bashed them with his shield. Amy finished the rest with her hammer.

It was done – the Heartless were destroyed…

"Alright, we did it!" Sora said with a grin.

"Finally, it's over for now…" Maka said.

"Now, we should check on-" Amy cut herself off when she noticed that Gamma was on its last legs due to Sonic and Tails constantly attacking him.

Sonic was about to deliver the final move… But, just then:

"Sonic, no!" Both Amy and Maka's voices yelled.

Amy and Maka rushed in front of Gamma to protect him for Sonic's attack.

"Girls, get out of the way!" Sonic demanded.

"No, Sonic!" Amy said.

"This robot helped us escape from prison. He's our friend. Please, don't hurt him." Maka said with a pleading tone.

"Sonic, my girlfriend does make a decent point… If the robot helped her escape, then we shouldn't hurt him." Sora said with a pleading tone as well.

"Well, okay… I guess you have your reasons to protect him…" Sonic said.

"Thank you, Sonic." Maka said with a smile.

Just then, the entire ship started shaking!

"Hey, what's going on!?" Lucy asked.

"I think this vessel is losing altitude!" Donald said.

"Then we have no time to lose! Tails, you take Amy and get out of here!" Sonic said.

"What about you?" Amy asked.

"I'm going to find Egghead and put him out of commission!" Sonic said.

"Alright, guys – get back to the Gummi Ships and wait for us to come back!" Sora said.

"But, what are you going to do?" Lucy asked.

"The two of us have unfinished business to do. We have to stop Eggman and find the Keyhole!" Maka said.

"Well, you can count me in as well! I'm a Keybearer as well." Levy said.

"Alright, Levy. You can come with us. The rest of you – go back and wait for all of us." Maka said.

"Will you be careful, Maka?" Lucy asked.

Maka nodded and said. "I'll be fine, Lucy. Don't worry."

"Well, then – I wish you four – the best of luck!" Tails said.

Sonic, Sora, Maka and Levy left the group and reached the entrance leading to the bridge area.

"What do we do now?" Sora asked.

"If we are going to go after Eggman, we have to change the ship back to its original shape. There has to be a button or a switch inside the bridge area!" Sonic said.

"Then, let's go and find it." Levy said.

The four heroes entered the bridge area and easily found the button. They clicked it and the ship changed back to its original shape after a few seconds.

"So, that should do it." Sonic said.

"Time to go and find Eggman." Levy said.

The four exited the bridge and to their surprise – they saw Doctor Eggman standing at the top of the center of the ship.

"There he is!" Maka said.

The four ran straight for the center and soon confronted Eggman himself.

"What!? You are all still alive!?" Eggman said with an astonished tone.

"Yeah, we are still alive! Now, surrender!" Sora demanded.

"I don't think so, boy! Come out, Chaos!" Eggman said.

"Chaos?" Sora, Maka and Levy asked in a confused tone. Just then, to their shock – something came out from the ground – it was a strange water-like creature which had the shape of a scorpion-spider-frog-like creature with two green eyes.

"Say hello to Chaos! The creature that works for me!" Eggman said with a grin.

"What in the name of the Lord is that unholy abomination?" Maka asked.

"That's Chaos – be very careful, guys! The creature is very powerful and deadly – he can change into different forms and defeat his enemies in just a few seconds!" Sonic explained.

"How are we going to beat a creature that is made purely out of water?" Maka asked.

"I really have no idea." Levy said.

"Hah! Do you think you still have a chance to defeat me?" Eggman asked.

"We will defeat you!" Sora said.

"Oh, go ahead then! Chaos, destroy them and leave no trace of their existence!" Eggman demanded.

"Get ready!" Maka said.

Chaos started sliding towards them with Eggman in front. Soon, the water creature stopped and opened its mouth – to the group's shock it started to suck, but they managed to avoid it. Eggman raised his hovercraft and started sending out little robots with the ability to freeze someone. The group damaged one of them and Maka came up with a clever idea.

"Hey, Chaos! Have some ice!" Maka said, as she threw the robot just as Chaos opened his mouth. He ate it and soon he was frozen solid.

"No way! I can't believe this!" Eggman said in an astonished tone.

"Now's our chance!" Maka said.

Sonic and the Keybearer attacked Chaos while he was on ice and damaged him a little bit. Soon, however – the water creature broke the ice and was back to attacking the group.

The monster jumped back a little bit and opened his mouth again to which the sucking power was back. The group managed to avoid it and soon Eggman started sending out his freeze robots again. Sora damaged one of them and Maka picked it up. Chaos opened his mouth and Maka threw it just in time. The water-creature was put on ice yet again.

"What!? How are you doing this!?" Eggman demanded.

The four heroes attacked the frozen creature yet again and damage him a little bit. Soon, he was out of the ice and started attacking the group again. Eventually, the creature became a blue ball and from every part of his body came out spikes. On the top – a tail with a red beam was formed. It tried to attack the group, but no such luck. Soon, it reverted back to its original form and opened his mouth again – the sucking began, but the heroes dodged it.

Eggman sent his freeze robots once again, but Levy damaged one of them. Maka picked up the robot and threw it in Chaos' mouth just as he was opening. The water-creature was put on ice once again.

The four heroes jumped in the air and delivered the final blow on Chaos. Soon, enough – the creature was completely destroyed… Much to Eggman's horror and shock.

"What!? How is this possible!? How can Chaos be defeated by a mere bunch of teenagers!?" Eggman asked himself.

"It's over, Egghead! Time to give yourself up!" Sonic said.

"No! Mark my words, Sonic! You haven't seen the last of me! I will be back!" Eggman said and then he flew away in his hovercraft.

"It's all over now…" Maka said.

"Yep, Eggman's finished… for now at least." Sora said.

"Yep, I couldn't have beaten him without your help – thank you." Sonic said with a grin.

"No problem! But, we aren't done yet – we still have to find and close the Keyhole." Levy said.

"Oh, yeah! The Keyhole – but, where could it be?" Maka asked.

Just then, a bright glow came from out of nowhere to which the group almost became blinded. The four noticed that on the ground they were six different colored emeralds.

"Are those other Chaos Emerald?" Sora asked.

Sonic nodded and said. "Yep, but there are only six here. The seventh – we don't have a clue where it is…"

Sora, Maka, Levy and Sonic took a closer look at the Chaos Emeralds until they noticed a very bright light coming from them.

"What's that bright light?" Maka asked.

She took a very good look at them and to her surprise – she noticed some kind of shape in the bright light. It was… the Keyhole!

"The Keyhole! It's the Chaos Emeralds!" Maka said.

"Then let's lock it up!" Sora said.

Sora, Maka and Levy used their Keyblades and another Keyhole was locked… Thus, Sonic's world was saved from being devoured by the Heartless.

"And that's it." Sora said.

"Yep, that's the end of that." Maka said. Just then, the ship started shaking again!

"I think that's our cue to skedaddle! Let's get out of here!" Levy said.

"Right! Sonic, time for us to leave." Maka said.

Sonic nodded and said. "Of course! But, come back and visit me soon! Then we can kick Egghead's butt again!"

Levy grinned and said. "We'll keep it in mind! Good luck on the rest of your adventures, Sonic!"

"It was fun while it lasted! See ya!" Sonic said and then started running away towards the exit.

"Right! Let's get the hell out of here!" Maka said.

"Let's go!" Sora said.

The group started running towards their Gummi Ships and soon – they reached them.

"Guys, get in! We have no time to lose!" Donald said.

"Is everything ready for lift-off?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, Levy! Now, we have to leave before this ship loses altitude completely!" Lucy said.

Sora got into his own Gummi Ship while Maka and Levy climbed into their own.

The engines on both ships started and soon the two vessels started flying into space again just as Eggman's Egg Carrier was beginning to fall…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: And with that said… Sonic Adventure Arc comes to an end! Yes, it is all over… Now, I get back to posting other stuff on Fanfiction and DeviantArt. I still have to write the next chapter of Mina's story and another one-shot for a good friend of mine.
> 
> I really hope you like how I wrote the two parts of the Sonic Adventure Arc… I did my best to make it a good one, but in the end… I just have to hope that I did a good job and not a big mistake. Tell me – how did I do with the two parts in the review box!
> 
> Whelp, time for me to leave you! Enjoy and as always – review, fave and follow! I love you all, my adoring readers! The more you read my work, the more you make me feel like I'm part of the FanFiction community.
> 
> I guess – goodbye for now… And see you in the Neverland Arc! Until then, stay frosty and fresh! See ya!


	30. Chapter 29: Kairi and Soul!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100, 000 words. I have surpassed over a 100, 000 words in Chains of Destiny – that's a big achievement! I'm very impressed and speaking of words… Welcome back to the next chapter of Chains of Destiny – The Keyblade's Chosen Ones.
> 
> Short hiatus is over! Back to writing the crossover story – time for the Neverland Arc to begin and it is time for Maka to determine what kind of person Kairi is. It will be a great enjoyment to write this chapter.
> 
> Let us begin – I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater nor Fairy Tail. They are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 29: Kairi and Soul!

After getting inside their vessels and escaping Eggman's giant battleship, the group started flying towards the next world. Few minutes had passed – nothing unusual happened. Just flying and shooting down Heartless ships. Just then, the group noticed something coming towards them.

"Uh, another big ship is catching up to us." Goofy said.

"Quit gawking! That's a pirate ship!" Donald said. The duck was completely right – it was a pirate ship!

"Hey, is it just me or is it about…" Lucy was cut off by the ship turning around and heading straight for them.

"Oh, shit! The ship is coming straight for us!" Maka said.

"Everybody watch out! The ship is about to ram us!" Sora said and the pirate ship rammed into the groups' vessels.

**(Minutes later – on board the pirate ship…)**

After the pirate ship had rammed the groups' vessels – Sora found himself on the deck, but unfortunately there was no sign of his friends or his girlfriend.

"Sora… Are you okay?" A familiar voice said. Sora turned around and to his surprise – it was Maka.

"Oh, Maka… Thank God, you are okay." Sora said, as he hugged Maka. His girlfriend immediately returned the hug.

"Where are we?" Maka asked.

"I think we are on board the pirate ship." Sora said.

"I see. Question remains – where are Lucy, Levy, Donald and Goofy?" Maka said.

"I don't know – but I think we should-" Sora was cut off by a familiar voice.

"I didn't think you'd come Sora." Sora gasped in surprise, as he looked up and saw that Riku was speaking.

"It's good to see you." Riku said and then added. "You too, Maka." However, when he mentioned her name – it sounded disgusted.

"Riku?" Maka asked.

"Not just him…" Another familiar voice said. Maka gasped in surprise when she noticed who stood next to Riku. It was Tsubaki!

"Tsubaki! It is you!" Maka said.

"It is me. Good to see you." Tsubaki said and then added. "I guess Sora is the reason why you are being so slow nowadays, Maka." Just like Riku, her voice sounded disgusted.

"That isn't true!" Maka said in her defense.

"We really don't have the time to deal with you. Where are Lucy, Levy, Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked.

"Are they that important to you? More important than old friends?" Riku asked.

"Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking about these two." Tsubaki said. The boy and the girl moved over and to their surprise and shock – it was a familiar dominant boy and girl.

"Kairi!" Sora said.

"Soul!" Maka said.

They were both sitting on the deck, however they looked like they were in a comatose state.

"That's right." Riku said.

"While you two were goofing off, we finally found them." Tsubaki said.

Sora and Maka started running towards them, but a hook blocked their path.

"Ah, ah, ah! Don't try it, children. There will be no shenanigans and funny jokes aboard my vessel!" The pirate captain with the hook said. The two children were surrounded by a group of pirate Heartless.

"Riku, Tsubaki – why are you two siding with the Heartless?" Sora asked.

"The Heartless obey me and Riku now, Sora. We have nothing to fear from them." Tsubaki said, as she glared at Sora.

"Tsubaki, you are an idiot! You realize that sooner or later – the Heartless will devour your heart!" Maka said, as she glared at her former friend.

"And who asked you, tiny tits? Our hearts are too strong for them to devour." Tsubaki said.

"Riku…" Sora said.

"Tsubaki…" Maka said.

"We've picked up a few new tricks as well. Like this, for instance." Riku said, as he and Tsubaki raised their hands. To Sora and Maka's surprise – their shadows arose from the ground with smirks on their faces.

"You can go see your friends now, Sora." Tsubaki said with a grin, much to Sora and Maka's confusion.

"What are you-" Sora was cut off by a door opening under his feet. He fell into it much to Maka's shock.

"Sora!" Maka said, but before she could act – the ash-blond haired girl was knocked on the head by one of the Pirate Heartless' swords.

"Alright, Heartless – place Maka and Kairi in one of the ship's cabins. As for Soul – he comes and stays in the captain's hold. Understood?" Tsubaki asked and the Heartless did as she ordered.

"Hook! Let's get underway, already. And keep Sora away from Kairi, Maka and Soul until we're ready to land." Riku said to the pirate captain called Hook and then he and Tsubaki left.

"Those scurvy brats think they can order me around!" Hook said to his First Mate – a man with a small white beard, little glasses, blue eyes, a sky blue and white shirt, red shorts, a red and white hat and sandals.

"What shall we do, Captain Hook?" The First Mate asked Hook.

"Nothing! The hold is crawling with Heartless." Hook said in a frustrated tone.

"Let them keep an eye on the brats." Hook said.

"But, Captain, you-know-who is also down-" The First Mate was cut off by Hook.

"Shh… Did you hear that, Smee? Oh, that dreadful sound!" Hook to his First Mate now called Smee as he looked around.

"No, Captain." Smee said.

"Are you quite sure? Did I imagine it? Oh, my poor nerves…" Hook said, as he finished shaking Smee.

**(Meanwhile – in the ship's hold…)**

Sora had landed where Donald, Goofy, Lucy and Levy where and he told them everything.

"You don't say?" Goofy asked.

"Are you positive, Sora?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, it was definitely Kairi and Soul. We finally found them after all this time." Sora said.

"All right! A-hyuck! Then let's go up and talk to them." Goofy said.

"That sounds like a plan." Lucy said.

"I agree." Levy said.

"Yeah!" Sora said.

"Sounds great. Okay, but first… HOW ABOUT GETTING OFF!?" Donald said in an annoyed tone.

The boy realized just now that he had been sitting on top of Donald, Goofy, Lucy and Levy.

"Oh, sorry." Sora said, as he got up from Donald, Goofy, Lucy and Levy.

The spiky-haired boy got up off the floor and went to peer through a window in the door.

"Ahem!" An unfamiliar voice said.

Sora jumped down the window and he and the group started searching for the source of the mysterious voice. It seems that it was coming from the barrels.

"How ya doin' there? Looking for a way out?" The unknown voice asked.

From the barrels jumped a young boy with red-brown hair. He was wearing a green hair with a red feather, a green shirt, dark green pants and a belt around his waist and his footwear consisted of tan shoes.

"Who are you?" Goofy asked.

The boy smiled and said. "I'm the answer to your prayers."

Donald and Levy both crossed their arms and began tapping on the floor.

"Okay, then. Have it your way." The boy said.

"But you're stuck in here too, aren't you?" Sora asked the boy.

"No. I'm just waiting for someone." The boy said, as he crossed his arms.

"Who is it?" Lucy asked.

Just then, a bright light entered the room. It swirled around the group and then flew up to the boy.

"Tinker Bell, what took you so long?" The boy asked the bright light. It soon faded and it was revealed to be a tiny girl with wings, light blond hair. The only clothing she wore was a light green dress.

The fairy known Tinker Bell told the boy everything and he couldn't believe his ears. The group, on the other hand could not understand what the pixie told the boy.

"Great job. So you found Wendy?" The boy asked.

She continued making noises to which the group could not understand her.

"Hold on. There were two other girls and a boy, as well?" The boy asked Tinker Bell. Sora and the rest of the group knew exactly what the boy and the fairy meant.

The fairy began making sounds again and this time – the boy was surprised at what Tinker Bell told him.

"Are you crazy? There's no way I'm going to leave Wendy there!" The boy said.

"Aha. She must be pretty jealous." Donald said and then started to laugh. Tinker Bell, on the other hand wasn't happy about how he just insulted her... So, she decided to teach the duck a lesson by kicking him in the beck. She flew out of the room very quickly.

"Come on, Tink! Open up the door!" The boy said.

"Ahem!" Sora said. The boy turned around and much to his chagrin – the group had grins and smirks on their faces.

"I'm Peter Pan." The boy now called Peter said, as he held out his hand.

"I'm Sora and these are my friends – Donald, Goofy, Lucy and Levy." Sora said, as he tried shaking Peter's hand. However, the older boy pulled back his own.

"Okay, we're in this together, but only 'til we find Wendy." Peter said.

"Well, okay…" Lucy said.

"If you say so…" Donald said.

**(Meanwhile – on another part of the ship…)**

"Hello? Are you okay?" An unknown mysterious voice finally awoke Maka up. She opened her eyes and looked around for the owner of the voice.

"I'm in front of you." The unknown voice said. Maka looked forward and came face to face with a young girl. She had big blue eyes and curly, light-brown hair which was tied back using a blue bow. The girl was wearing a blue nightdress and black slippers.

"W-who are you?" Maka asked the girl.

"My name is Wendy Darling. What is your name?" The girl now known as Wendy asked.

"Maka. Where am I?" Maka asked.

"You are on board Captain Hook's ship. A tall black-haired girl and those 'creatures' brought your unconscious form to this cabin…" Wendy explained to Maka.

"My… unconscious form? What are you- Oh, yeah… Now, I remember." Maka said, as she slowly remembered what had happened. Riku and Tsubaki appeared on the deck, they summoned dark versions of themselves, then Sora fell down a door… and lastly, she was knocked on the head by one of the Heartless.

"Wendy… When they placed my unconscious body here, did you by chance see a red-haired girl or a white-haired boy being carried by the black-haired girl?" Maka said.

"I didn't see a white-haired boy being carried by the black-haired girl, but the red-haired girl is here." Wendy said, as she moved out of the way and pointed at someone very familiar to the ash-blond haired girl. Maka couldn't believe her eyes – it was indeed her boyfriend Sora's red-haired friend Kairi!

"K-Kairi…?" Maka said.

"Oh! Is that her name?" Wendy asked and Maka nodded.

"How long has she been on this ship and why is she looking like she is in a comatose state?" Maka said, as she looked at Kairi very closely. Indeed, the red-haired girl was looking pale as ghost – granted, her eyes were opened… But she didn't move an inch. She looked just like a ghost.

"I don't really know how to answer your questions, Maka… She must have been on this ship long before I arrived… I have no idea as to why she is in such a ghostly state. I really don't have any clues. I'm sorry." Wendy said, as she walked away from Maka and sat down to take a rest.

"Don't worry… It isn't your fault, Wendy." Maka said, as she got up and stretched her arms.

"Speaking of which, is there a way out?" Maka asked, but Wendy shook her head.

' _I figured as much… I can only assume that Hook wants to hand me over to Maleficent and Roman. I seriously can't catch a break…"_ Maka thought to herself.

The ash-blond pig-tailed girl gave a sigh and walked over to the comatose Kairi. Although, she and Sora were now a couple – it wouldn't hurt to have a closer look at one of spiky-brown haired boy's friends.

Maka walked over and kneeled to take a closer look at Kairi.

"So… you're Kairi. Not exactly how I wanted to meet you for the first time – what with you being in a comatose state." Maka said quietly, so that Wendy wouldn't hear.

There were a few minutes of silence until…

"I want to ask you so many questions, Kairi… But, unfortunately – you won't even answer them, will you?" Maka asked, but the red-haired girl just kept quiet.

Maka sighed heavily – there was no point in asking Kairi anything.

"Hmm… I wonder." Maka said, as she took another look at Kairi's comatose body. The ash-blonde pig tailed girl wondered – was the red-haired girl dead or alive? Maka decided to check Kairi's pulse and see if she was still alive.

However, when she touched the red-haired girl's wrist – Maka had the biggest and painful headache. She grabbed her head and started screaming in pain.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Maka said very loudly to which Wendy became startled.

"Maka! Are you okay?" Wendy asked in a worried tone.

But, unfortunately – Maka wasn't feeling okay at all. Why? Because right now – the poor girl was hearing laughter – lots of it.

"Make it stop! Please, I can't take anymore!" Maka said, as she continued holding her head – unfortunately, the headaches didn't end. They became more and more painful.

"Maka! Please calm down!" Wendy said, as she attempted to calm Maka down a little bit.

The ash-blonde pigtailed girl on the other hand didn't stop screaming due to the headaches becoming more painful and the laughter becoming louder than ever.

"Someone stop this!" Maka screamed loudly to which Wendy covered her ears.

Eventually, after all – the ash-blonde pigtailed girl couldn't take the laughter and headaches anymore and she fell forward.

"Maka!" Wendy said, as she attempted to grab her. But unfortunately, it was too late. Maka fell and her eyes were closed.

"Maka!" Wendy said, as she rushed forward and kneeled to see if there was some way to wake up Maka.

"Please wake up! You've got to wake up!" Wendy said, as she tried her best to wake Maka up. But it was no use…

**(In Maka's subconscious…)**

"Ugghhh… What's going on?" Maka said, as she rubbed her head. Then she opened her eyes and looked around – to her surprise, she wasn't on Hook's ship anymore! She was in some kind of city or a town - Maka really didn't know.

What the hell? How did she end up in this unknown city? Wasn't she back on Hook's ship with Wendy? What's going on!?

"Where AM I!?" Maka said, as she got up and started looking around…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it is over! Part 1 of the Neverland Arc is done and the reunion between Sora, Maka, Riku and Tsubaki has happened. Good god – that chapter took forever to write…
> 
> I know, I know – I'm leaving the first part in a cliffhanger, but I promise you that the next one will be an interesting one… I'd stake my life on it. I really hope you like the first part of the Neverland Arc.
> 
> Well, I'm out for now! Enjoy reading the first part – review and fave, as usual. See ya!


	31. Chapter 30: Back to the Past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, my dear friends – welcome back to the next chapter of Chains of Destiny and the second part of the Neverland Arc. It has been a while since I wrote anything… The truth is – a good friend of mine had to deal with some stuff on DA and I need to help him. I'm sorry it has taken me this long to release the next chapter of Chains of Destiny, but I promise you – I will finish this story or die trying.
> 
> Right! Anything else to say – no? Okay, let's get to reading the second part. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater or Fairy Tail – they are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 30: Back to the Past.

"Where AM I!?" Maka said, as she got up and looked around.

So many questions were flowing through Maka's mind – how did she ever get here? Was this city a part of her imagination? What was going to happen to Wendy? But, most importantly – how would she ever get back to Sora and her group?

Maka gave a small sigh and crossed her arms. There had to be some way of getting out of this city and back on Hook's ship. The ash-blonde pigtailed girl didn't have the time to remain on this world. Sora and her friends were on a pirate ship and were possibly in danger!

"No. I have no time to lose! I have to find a way out of this city or world and get back on board Hook's ship! Alright, let's see if there is something in this town that can help me…" Maka said, as she started moving and looking around.

Although she had no time to lose… Maka couldn't help, but admire the city's beauty and cleanliness. It was so… so amazing… so peaceful… and, so familiar.

" _Huh… it's really weird. Even though I've just woken up on this unknown world, I feel a strange warmth inside my body… It's like I've been to this world before. But, how? I've lived in Death City my entire life…"_ Maka thought to herself, as she continued walking around the city.

Eventually, she reached the city square – however, there wasn't a single human to be seen.

"This must be the city square… Yet, I can't find a single soul. Where is everybody?" Maka said, as she crossed her arms and started thinking.

This continued for more than a few seconds until…

"Sis, please slow down!" An unknown voice interrupted Maka's thoughts. The teenage girl looked around to see who was speaking.

"Not a chance! You have to be faster than that, Sis!" A second voice said. To Maka's surprise – it sounded very familiar!

Just then, the teenage girl looked and saw two girl running past her. Surprisingly, they didn't pay any attention to Maka at all due to the fact that they were having a little race.

"Hey, excuse me!" Maka called out to the two girl, but they didn't hear anything. The teenage girl noticed that they were going towards the entryway of the city.

" _Hmm… maybe I should follow them. Just in case – they get attacked or something."_ Maka thought to herself and decided to follow them.

Soon, she left the town and found herself in a massive, yet beautiful garden. It was filled with all kinds of flowers and there was a small fountain-like statue with a door in the center of the garden.

" _Wow… this garden is so beautiful just like how the city is… Yet, this is all seems very familiar to me - It's like I've already been to this garden. But, how can it be? No, no, no… This is all just a big coincidence. There's no way that I've ever visited this world."_ Maka thought to herself.

Just then, she heard laughter and saw that the two girls were picking different kinds of flowers in the garden. Maka crouched in one of the flower beds and took a very good look at the girls.

The first one looked like a girl with short red hair, indigo blue eyes and pale skin. She had a white apron-like shirt with blue flowers and a blue line across the chest, a pink skirt with a white line on it. Her footwear consisted of large, white shoes with pink and purple lines on them. To Maka's surprise – this little girl… somehow resembled the present Kairi that she saw on Hook's ship. It was really strange… Was this small child a relative of Kairi or something?

When Maka looked at the second child, however – her face became one of shock. It was… herself! No, it couldn't be! There was no way in hell that the child with the girl that resembled Kairi was Maka herself! The ash-blonde pigtailed teenager refused to believe it!

But she looked at the second girl again – it was indeed the truth. Maka was staring at a younger version of herself! But, that wasn't the only thing that shocked her...

Young Maka was actually playing and speaking to the girl that resembled the present Kairi!

More questions flooded Maka's mind – if her younger self was speaking to the girl that resembled Kairi, that meant that she was probably either a guest or a resident in this world. But, how was that possible? All her life, Maka has lived in Death City with her parents! How was it that she was a resident or guest in this city? No, this couldn't be real! It just couldn't! Maka refused to believe all of it!

She heard laughter and looked at the children once again.

"How's it coming?" the younger Maka asked.

"It's almost done… Don't go away." The short red-haired girl said.

"Do you think Mama and Papa will like it?" young Maka asked.

"I think they will... After all – Mama always loves it when we bring her a bouquet of flowers." The short red-haired girl said.

"Don't forget that you love flowers as well, Kairi…" young Maka said.

Meanwhile, present Maka's jaw dropped completely when she heard the name her younger self said to the short red-haired girl.

" _K-KAIRI!? NO WAY! THAT SHORT RED-HAIRED GIRL IS ACTUALLY KAIRI FROM THE PAST!? WHAT IN THE FUCK!?"_ teenage Maka thought to herself.

"And… I'm done. What do you think, Maka?" young Kairi asked as she showed Maka her bouquet of flowers.

Young Maka smiled and said. "These are perfect, Kairi! Mama will love them very much!"

Young Kairi giggled and asked. "Do you really think so, Maka?"

"Of course! I bet she will give us plenty of kisses and hugs!" Young Maka said with a smile.

Young Kairi nodded and said. "Yeah! Mama will definitely love them!"

"So, you ready to go home and give them to her?" Young Maka asked.

Young Kairi nodded and then said. "I'm ready… But, Maka. Can you promise something?"

"Sure! What is it?" Young Maka asked.

"I want you to promise me that we will always be together no matter what… I want you to stay by my side and protect me!" Young Kairi said.

Young Maka smiled and held out a pinky finger.

"I promise, Kairi… I will protect you – no matter what." Young Maka said.

Young Kairi smiled and grabbed the pinky finger with her small one.

They let go off their fingers and smiled at each other.

"I love you, Maka." Young Kairi said, as she hugged young Maka.

"And I love you as well… sis." Young Maka said, as she hugged her sister back.

Meanwhile, the present Maka's jaw dropped once again in shock.

" _S-SISTER!? I H-HAVE A SISTER!? NO, IT CAN'T BE! NO, THIS IS NOT REAL! IT CAN'T BE REAL! THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO WAY IN HELL THAT I CAN BE KAIRI'S SISTER! THIS IS LUDACRIOUS!"_ Maka thought to herself.

She refused to believe the truth… Maka and Kairi couldn't be sisters and they were definitely not related by blood! It couldn't be real… it just couldn't be…

" _Wait a minute… I just realized something – if Kairi is supposed to be my sister… That means my mother was pregnant again! But, who is the father of Kairi? Wait a second – red hair and blue eyes… No, no, no – there is absolutely no way that she is a complete lookalike of Papa… No! This isn't a dream at all! It's a nightmare!"_ Maka thought to herself.

Then a second thought occurred in her head. _"Wait… If Kairi really is indeed my sister, then how come I don't remember ever meeting her or living on this world? Wait… wait… wait… Why am I thinking about this!? Kairi is not my sister! She cannot be my relative! There is no way in hell that's true!"_ Teenage Maka thought to herself.

The younger versions of Kairi and Maka laughing interrupted the teenage pig-tailed girl's thoughts.

"Come on, Kai! We have to get home so we can deliver the flowers to Mama!" Young Maka said to her sister.

Young Kairi nodded and soon both sisters started running towards the entrance of the city.

Maka was still too shocked to move or speak. Again, there was absolutely no way that she was Kairi's sister! It couldn't be the truth! She refused to believe it! But, Kairi did almost look like her Papa.

Maka shook her head in disbelief and wiped that thought away. No! Kairi wasn't her sister! She wasn't! She couldn't be!

Just then, a bright light blinded Maka completely. Next, a familiar voice was heard.

"Maka, please wake up! You have to wake up!" The voice said. It was… Wendy's! So, that meant… everything was a dream?

The bright light engulfed Maka completely and soon she disappeared from the garden completely.

**(Back on Hook's ship – in the hold where Wendy is…)**

"Maka, wake up! You must wake up!" Wendy said, as she attempted to try and wake up Maka, but to no avail.

Surprisingly, a few seconds later – the pig-tailed girl opened her eyes and laid forward much to Wendy's surprise.

"Maka, you are awake! Thank goodness!" Wendy said with a smile.

Maka looked around and to her surprise and relief – she was back inside the hold where Wendy was.

"Ugh… What happened?" Maka asked, as she sat up and rubbed her head.

"Well, Maka – I don't know how or why, but when you touched Kairi – you grabbed your head and started screaming very loudly. It sounded like you were in pain – but, luckily Captain Hook didn't hear your loud scream." Wendy said.

The screaming and the pain…? What was Wendy talking- Oh, yeah! Now Maka remembered – when she touched Kairi, she started feeling the pain that was coming from her head and she even screamed. Then, she fell unconscious on the floor and was dreaming until Wendy finally woke her up…

"Oh, yeah… Now I remember – god, that was awful. I'm sorry you had to see me like that Wendy…" Maka said.

"Don't worry – you have my sympathies." Wendy said.

"Anything strange happened while I was unconscious?" Maka asked, but Wendy shook her head.

"I need to sit down for a minute…" Maka said.

Wendy nodded and left the pig-tailed girl to her own thoughts.

Maka was still recovering from what she heard inside her subconscious. There was no way it was true – the ash-blond pigtailed girl couldn't possibly have a sister. And there was no way in hell that Kairi was a relative of hers. It was absolutely impossible!

Just then, Maka thought of something else – where was the past Kairi now? What was she doing? Was she okay? Wait… why was Maka even thinking about the past Kairi? The pig-tailed girl refused to believe the truth – Kairi wasn't her sister! There was no way that was the truth!

Speaking of Kairi, Maka looked and noticed that the comatose Kairi was still there. That was… at least some good news.

" _Well, at least Sora will be happy that Kairi still here – let's just hope that Hook isn't coming to collect her yet…"_ Maka thought to herself.

Wait… a dangerous thought popped in Maka's head. She took another closer look at Kairi and noticed the similarities between the present Kairi and the past version – red hair, blue eyes and pale skin… Just like what the past Kairi looked like in her dream…

" _No! There is no way that the past Kairi is the same one who has grown up and I'm seeing right now! No, there is no proof that's the same Kairi from the past! It can't be the same person! It just can't…"_ Maka thought to herself…

**(Meanwhile – on another part of the ship…)**

Sora, his friends and Peter Pan had just finished destroying another group of Heartless as they continued searching for Wendy, Maka, Kairi and Soul.

"So, uh, how come you can fly?" Goofy asked a flying Peter.

"Anyone can fly. You wanna try?" Peter Pan asked, as he whistled. Tinker Bell flew into the room, but she still had an angry look on her face.

"Aw, haven't you cooled off yet, Tink?" Peter Pan asked and Tinker Bell pouted.

He grabbed the fairy's wings and sprinkled magical fairy dust on the group.

"What exactly is this?" Levy asked.

"Oh, that's nothing bad - Just a little bit of pixie dust. And now you all can fly." Peter said with a grin.

Donald jumped in the air and flapped his arms. Unfortunately, he didn't fly and fell to the floor. The group started laughing quietly at Donald acting like a dumbbell.

"Hey, what's the big idea!? Why can't I fly!?" Donald asked.

"Even with the pixie dust, we still can't fly. Shame, I've always wanted to try and fly like a fairy…" Lucy said.

"We'll worry about that later…" Levy said.

"Yeah, we still have to find Soul and Maka." Sora said.

"Right." Lucy said.

**(Meanwhile – in Hook's cabin…)**

"What? So Wendy's not one of the chosen ones?" Hook asked in disbelief.

"There are eight people who have the purest hearts of all and no darkness inside of them." Riku answered.

"Seven of them are female, but one is male… However, Maleficent and Roman say that Wendy isn't one of the Princesses of Heart." Tsubaki answered.

"The order has changed – hoist anchor as soon as possible. Leave all the dead weight behind including Wendy." Riku ordered, but Hook couldn't believe his ears.

"After the trouble of capturing her? And why those eight? What are Maleficent and Roman planning, anyways?" Hook asked.

"Who knows? As long as it means getting Kairi's heart back, I couldn't care less." Riku answered.

"The same applies for me… I'm getting the heart of the boy I love – no matter what Maleficent and Roman are planning…" Tsubaki answered.

"Humph! You two are wasting your time – the Heartless have devoured the boy and the girl's hearts. I'd stake me other hand they're lost forever." Hook said with a wicked grin.

"We will find them, no matter what…" Riku simply said.

"Uh, Captain…" The voice of Smee called out to Hook. The pirate captain walked over to a speaking tube.

"What?" Hook asked.

"The prisoners have escaped. What's more, Peter Pan is with them." Smee informed him.

"Blast that Peter Pan! All right, then! Bring the hostages to me cabin, Smee! Hop to it!" Hook ordered.

**(Back with the group…)**

So far, the group and Peter couldn't find one trace of either Maka, Wendy, Kairi or Soul. Everything was quiet until Tinker Bell flew up near the celling and grabbed the red-haired boy's attention.

"What is it, Tink?" Peter asked.

From above the room, Wendy was sitting on a cot until she heard a familiar voice.

"Peter? Peter Pan?" Wendy asked, as she got off the bed and went to the vent to see if the boy was really Peter Pan.

"Wendy!" Peter Pan said with a smile.

"Please hurry! The pirates are coming!" Wendy said.

"Wendy? Is someone there?" A familiar to the group voice said.

"Maka! Is that you?" Sora said.

Sora smiled when he noticed Maka was looking at her group.

"Sora, guys! Thank god, you are all okay!" Maka said with a smile.

"We're happy to see you as well Maka. And don't worry – we are coming to save you now!" Sora said with a grin.

"Sora! I forgot! You won't believe who is with me and Wendy! It's Kairi!" Maka said to which Sora became shocked.

"Kairi? Kairi!" Sora said, as he saw a small part of Kairi's leg through the grate.

"But, where is Soul?" Levy asked.

"I have no idea… when I woke up – it was only Wendy and Kairi." Maka answered.

"Kairi…" Sora said, as he raised his hand. Surprisingly, Kairi's fingers started to twitched which a grin on the spiky-haired boy appeared. Unfortunately, the celebration was cut short by someone opening the door upstairs.

Kairi was taken away first and then…

"Hey, let me go! How dare you touch me?" Wendy's voice said.

"Hey, put her down!" Maka demanded, but the Heartless fled the scene very quickly and locked the door.

"Damn it!" Maka said, as she went to try and open the door, but it was no use. It was locked tight.

"Maka, are you okay?" Lucy asked.

Maka ran back to the vent and kneeled.

"I'm fine. But the Heartless took Wendy and Kairi away before I even had a chance to stop them. Now, I'm locked inside this room. How soon can you get here?" Maka asked.

"In a few seconds. Just stay tight and we will be there shorty!" Peter answered.

"Okay, I'll be waiting." Maka said and then disappeared from the vent.

"Let's go! We have to save Maka!" Sora said.

"Right!" The group said.

**(Inside the room Maka is in…)**

Maka had crossed her arms and was leaning on the wooden wall of the ship while waiting for her group to come and unlock the door for her to get out.

As much as Maka hated to admit – leaning on the ship wall was completely boring. Where was her group and Sora? Did they forget about her? No, they couldn't have… Maka just sighed and hoped that-

"Maka! Where are you?" A familiar voice from outside the door interrupted her thoughts.

Maka rushed forward and yelled. "Guys, I'm in this room!"

"Maka, hang on! I'm about to get you out!" The voice of Sora said.

Maka backed away from the locked door, as Sora's Keyblade was placed inside the lock. Soon, it was unlocked and the group entered the room.

"Maka!" Sora said, as he hugged his girlfriend.

"It's nice to be reunited again! I'm glad you are all okay!" Maka said, as she hugged him back.

"We are glad as well, Maka… When you didn't fall down the hole with Sora and landed where we were, we assumed the worst. Glad you are okay." Lucy said.

"Yeah, same here – however, we don't have a lot of time right now…" Maka said.

"You are correct – Soul, Kairi and Wendy are still in danger. We need to find them quickly." Sora said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Peter said.

The group left the room where Maka was held prisoner and started searching the entire ship for Wendy.

After a while, they entered a room with a ladder leading to the upstairs. Maka had this really strange, but warm feeling inside of her… She didn't know why – but, she felt like climbing up the ladder and seeing where Maka and her group would end up.

"Hey, guys – I have a strange feeling that something interesting might happen if we climb the ladder." Maka said.

"What makes you say that?" Peter asked.

"You know what? I think Maka might be right – I bet that if we climb up the ladder we might be able to find Wendy, Kairi and Soul." Sora said.

"Alright, then let's go and see what we shall find!" Donald said.

The group and Peter Pan climbed up the ladder and ended up in Captain Hook's hold.

Sora and Maka ran ahead where they saw Riku and Tsubaki. The silver-haired boy was holding Kairi while the black-haired girl was holding Soul.

"Hey, wait!" Maka said.

"Don't even think about stopping us." Tsubaki said.

Riku and Tsubaki backed away towards the door and the shadows of Sora and Maka leaped from the floor.

"Goodbye, Sora…" Riku said and then he and Tsubaki escaped.

"It looks like we are going to have get our hands dirty…" Lucy said, as she took out her whip.

"Yeah, let's finish the shadows quickly!" Donald said, as he took out his wand.

The battle had begun – Shadow Sora and Maka delivered the first hit, but Sora and Levy blocked their attacks with their Keyblade, Maka and Donald casted Blizzard at them while Lucy used her whip. Goofy hit them with his shield while Peter used his dagger.

Shadow Maka managed to deliver a hit on Lucy and Levy, but Sora casted Cure on both of them. Donald casted Thunder while Goofy bashed the dark clones with his shield.

Shadow Sora delivered a couple of hits on the real Maka, but she casted Cure on herself and launched a fireball at the dark clone of the spiky-haired boy.

Eventually, the two shadows sank back into the floor and then the dark clones split themselves into six copies – three of Shadow Sora and Shadow Maka.

"Oh, no! Now what do we do?" Maka asked.

"The plan is simple – we go after the real shadow Sora and Maka while the rest of you handle these copies. Sound good?" Sora asked his group.

"You can count on us!" Donald said.

Donald and Goofy attacked the first copy of the Shadow Sora, while Peter Pan focused on the second one.

Meanwhile, Lucy started fighting the first copy of the Shadow Maka, while Levy focused on the second clone.

Sora and Maka, on the other hand were busy fighting the real dark clones of themselves.

"We can do this!" Sora said.

"Yes!" Maka said.

Shadow Sora attempt to hurt Maka, but the real spiky-haired boy delivered a few hits on the dark clone and knocked him back. The dark version of the ash-blonde pigtailed girl attacked the real one, but she blocked her hits and casted Thunder.

Sora used Strike Raid on the shadow version of himself and delivered a couple of hits on him. Meanwhile, Maka used Sonic Blade on her dark clone and managed to knock her back a little bit.

After a while, the real Sora and Maka delivered the final hit on their dark shadows and the battle was finally over.

Shadow Sora and Maka stood in the air, like statues… But soon, they created holes of darkness and both disappeared into them.

"Okay, it's over… For now." Levy said.

"Yep. Although, Riku and Tsubaki are gone…" Maka said.

"We will worry about them later. For now, we still have to find Wendy." Sora said.

"Right. I bet that she is under the room below us." Peter Pan said.

"If you say so…" Maka said.

The group opened one of the hatches under the floor and ended in a room where an unconscious Wendy was.

"Wendy!" Peter Pan said, as he flew in the room and picked up the unconscious Wendy.

Just then, Tinker Bell entered and flew around the room.

"Come on, Tink! Not now!" Peter said, as he waved her off. She pouted and left the room.

"Well, this is as far as I go. I've gotta help Wendy." Peter said and then he and the unconscious Wendy left the room.

"So, I guess we are on our own again?" Lucy asked.

Maka nodded and said. "Yeah…"

"What do we do now?" Sora asked.

"Let's go find Captain Hook – I bet he might know where Riku and Tsubaki went to." Levy suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, Levy." Donald said.

"Let's check out the deck. He's probably there…" Maka said.

"Alright, let's go." Sora said.

The group left the room where Wendy was, returned to the Captain's Hold and were standing at the doorway leading to the main deck.

"So, you ready?" Sora asked.

Maka nodded and said. "Yes, no turning back now."

"Alright, let's go and confront Hook…" Sora said, as he and his group left the Captain's Hold and ended outside on the deck…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn! Part 2 of the Neverland Arc is finished and ready for posting… That was a really long thing to write. At least it's over now – time to post this baby onto and take a break…
> 
> Also, before I forget – I mentioned that in the previous chapters – the Fairy Tail group will appear in the second story and yes that is my original plan… However, I will have only one person from Fairy Tail appear in Traverse Town – who is it? That remains to be seen… I can tell you this, it will be a good surprise.
> 
> So, next part is the final one of the Neverland Arc and then it's back to Traverse Town for the fourth time. However, this will be the last time that Levy will be visiting the world for lost refugees… You will see what happens.
> 
> Alright, time for me to take off! Appreciate the love and support that you guys are giving me – until next time! See you!


	32. Chapter 31: Heroes vs Pirates!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ding, dong! Rocco151 is back and it is time to finish the Neverland Arc once and for all… Then, I'll do the Hundred Acre Woods arc and the Hercules Cup chapters before beginning the Hollow Bastion Arc.
> 
> Time is very short… Maka and Kairi will soon reunite together, not as friends – but as sisters. Also, keep your fingers crossed and wait until you all see who the mysterious person from Fairy Tail is…
> 
> Let us begin - I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater nor Fairy Tail. They are owned Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 31: Heroes vs. Pirates!

The group left the Captain's Hold and ended outside the deck… where Hook, Smee and a few pirate Heartless were waiting for them.

"There you are, Hook-hand!" Maka said angrily.

"First of all – don't call me Hook-hand! And second – you should have stayed in your cells, brats!" Hook said.

"We really don't have the time to deal with you… So, get out of our way!" Sora demanded.

"If you are thinking about going after the codfishes… Forget it. They ran off with that girl and boy without even saying goodbye." Hook said.

"Where exactly did Riku and Tsubaki run off to? Tell us!" Levy demanded.

"To the ruins of Hollow Bastion, where Maleficent and Roman Torchwick reside." Hook answered and then smirked wickedly.

"But your journey ends here, brats." Hook said with a smirk, as he raised a lantern. To the group's shock – Tinker Bell was trapped inside.

"Unless you intend to leave your pixie friend behind?" Hook asked, as Sora and Maka hanged their heads down. Soon, their Keyblades were dispelled just as the pirate Heartless began to surround them.

"Alright, good… Now hand over the Keyblades and I'll spare your lives!" Hook said.

"Yeah, spare us…" Levy scoffed as she crossed her arms and glared at Hook.

"You should be grateful that I'm merciful unlike the Heartless." Hook said with a smirk and then he pointed at the plank.

"So, which will it be? The Keyblades or the plank?" Hook asked while still pointing at the plank. However, his question was interrupted by a tick-tock sound. He looked at the sea and to his horror – a green sharped tooth crocodile was there. And boy – he was looking at Hook with a hungry look on its face.

"It's him! The crocodile that took me hand! Oh, Smee! He's after me other hand! I can't stay here!" Hook said, as he gave Smee the lantern with the trapped Tinker Bell inside of it.

"Smee, take care of them! I'm going to go and hide!" Hook said and then he ran terrified to his room like the big coward that he was.

The Pirate Heartless forced Sora and Maka onto the plank and they started backing away towards the ocean. When they reached the edge of the plank - the crocodile opened its mouth and was ready to eat them, however just before the boy and the girl were about to jump off… the familiar voice of Peter was heard in their ears:

"Sora, Maka! Fly, just believe and I know you can do it!"

Sora and Maka closed their eyes and leaped backwards off the plank. The group was shocked and horrified at what the spiky-haired boy and the pig-tailed girl did…

Meanwhile, the crocodile was about to eat them… But, surprisingly – he didn't get to see how they tasted.

The reason was that Sora and Maka had begun to fly in the air.

"Sora, Maka!" Donald said.

"You can fly!" Levy said.

"We really are!" Maka said.

Meanwhile, Peter Pan swooped down and took Tinker Bell from Smee who was busy looking at Sora and Maka.

The red-haired boy, the brown spiky-haired boy and the ash-blond pigtailed girl landed on the deck in front of the shocked first mate. Peter opened the lantern to which Tinker Bell was free.

"Thanks, Peter." Sora said.

"Hey, don't mention… What's important is that you two are safe." Peter said.

"I don't understand one thing – you didn't spray me with pixie dust and yet I flew. How is that possible?" Maka asked.

"It doesn't matter if you've been sprayed with pixie dust… All you have to do is believe and you can fly." Peter explained.

Maka smiled and said. "Then, thank you for staying with us."

Peter grinned and said. "Don't mention it – you didn't seriously think that I would leave all of you and Tink behind, did you?"

Tinker Bell floated down next to them, however the cowardly Smee ran away.

"Now, shall we deal with the Heartless?" Levy said, as she took out her Keyblade.

"Right, let's do this!" Lucy said, as she took out her whip.

The Pirate Heartless attacked first, however Maka and Levy attacked a couple of them using their Keyblades. Sora and Donald casted Fira and Blizzard at them while Goofy bashed them with his shield. Lucy used her whip while Peter attacked them with his dagger.

The first wave was defeated, but more Heartless showed up. Sora and Levy both casted Thunder while Maka attacked them with her Keyblade. Donald launched a fireball at them, Goofy bashed some with his shield and Lucy whipped a couple of them. Peter finished the rest with his dagger.

After disposing of the Heartless, the group and Peter stood outside the door to the Captain's Hold. The tall red-haired boy knocked on the door with a devilish grin on his face.

"Is that you, Smee? Did you finish them off?" Hook asked from the inside, as Peter laughed quietly and pinched his nose to sound exactly like Smee.

"Aye, Captain. They walked the plank, every last one of them." Peter said in his fake Smee impersonation.

Captain Hook came out of his room and looked around to see where Smee was. Meanwhile, Peter sneaked up quietly behind him and poked him with his dagger. Hook shouted and jumped into the air, but then he turned around and to his shock – the group and his greatest nemesis were there.

"P-Peter Pa- blast you!" Hook yelled as he glared at Peter and the group.

"Ready to make a splash, you codfish?" Peter asked with a grin.

"I think it's high time you walk the plank, Hook!" Maka said with an evil smile.

"You damn brats! You will pay for this!" Hook said, as he took out his sword.

Captain Hook attacked first with his sword, but Sora used Strike Raid and delivered multiple hits on the pirate. Next, Maka and Levy both casted Fira and Blizzard while Donald used Thunder. Lucy summoned Taurus and ordered the bull to attack Hook while Goofy bashed him with his shield. Lastly, Peter slashed Hook multiple times with his dagger.

Hook got angry and slashed Maka and Levy with his sword. Sora and Donald both casted Cure on the two girls who resumed attacking the pirate captain.

"Here's a little present from me!" Captain Hook said, as he pulled out a couple of white boxes with pink bows on it. He threw it in the air and waited until the group got hit with one of his present.

Lucy lassoed one of the white box and threw it at Hook. His present exploded a few seconds later which made the captain very angry.

"Okay, that's it! No more, nice guy!" Hook said, as he started slashing very quickly with his sword.

Sora casted Blizzard at him while Maka and Levy attacked with their Keyblades. Lucy used her whip while Goofy bashed his shield at Hook. Donald casted Thunder and Peter slashed the captain many times with his dagger.

Soon, the entire group sent Hook flying into the air which resulted in him landing heavily in the water.

"Why, you little-" Hook was then cut off by a familiar tick-tock sound. He noticed that the hungry crocodile was looking at him with an evil smile on his face.

Hook became terrified as the crocodile tried to bite him. He started running away with the green reptile chasing after him.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! SMEE, SAVE ME!" Hook cried while being chased by the croc.

A little later, Sora and Maka stood on the guardrail as the group watched them. Just then, an idea popped into Goofy's head.

"Uh, neither Kairi nor Soul couldn't wake up, so maybe they've really lost their-" Goofy cut himself off and placed both hands on his chest.

"Shh!" Donald shushed him, as Goofy gulped.

"Best that they don't hear anything." Lucy said.

"Sora, Maka?" Peter asked.

"I still can't believe it…" Sora said, as he turned to Maka.

"Yes, we flew." Maka said with a smile.

"Wait 'til I tell Kairi. I wonder if she'll believe me. Probably not." Sora said.

"Soul won't believe me as well. He'll just assume that I'm lying." Maka said.

"You two can both bring them to Neverland sometimes. Then, they can try it for themselves." Peter suggested.

"If you believe, you can do anything, right?" Maka asked and Peter nodded.

"We'll find Kairi and Soul – I know we will." Sora said with a smile.

"Once we find them – there will be so much to tell them about. About flying, the pirates and absolutely everything else that's happened." Maka said with a smile.

Just then, Tinker Bell flew down to where Peter was and spoke to him.

"What's that, Tink? What about the clock tower? You say there's something there?" Peter asked and Tinker Bell nodded.

The group flew from Neverland to a quaint city where the moon was shining brightly over a large clock tower. Maka quickly recognized where they were!

"Hey, this is London! Isn't that right, Peter?" Maka asked and Peter nodded.

"Correct, this is also Wendy's home. I think I left her at the clock tower… Let's go and see if she is still there." Peter said.

The group flew towards the clock tower and to their relief – Wendy was there.

"Ah, there you are." Wendy said with a smile.

"What's going?" Maka asked.

"I really don't have a clue on what's going with Big Ben. Maybe it's one of the clock's hands. I would be very grateful if you can check and see what the problem is." Wendy said.

The group nodded and flew to the hands of the clock tower. Wendy was right – Big Ben had indeed stopped working.

"Why don't we try whacking the mechanical hands?" Sora suggested.

"That's not a bad idea actually." Maka said.

Sora, Maka and Levy used their Keyblade to make one of the clock hands go up to a twelve.

The clock tower started to shine and soon another Keyhole was revealed!

"So, that's why the clock stopped working! It's Neverland's Keyhole!" Maka said.

Sora, Maka and Levy used their Keyblade to lock the Keyhole and thus Neverland was saved from destruction. Surprisingly, another navigation gummi piece was found.

"Another Keyhole is closed." Sora said with a smile.

"Yep, Neverland is safe… for now." Maka said.

**(Flashback – 10 years ago…)**

_The young Sora and Riku were currently standing in the Secret Place. Before they entered, the spiky-haired boy told his silver-haired friend that there was a monster in the cave. After both boys entered – they discovered that there was no monster… just the wind. Soon however, young Sora and Riku spotted a wooden door without a handle. Unfortunately, they could not open it…_

_Young Sora was just minding his own business until young Riku spoke to him._

" _Hey, Sora." Young Riku said._

" _Hm?" Young Sora said, as he looked at him._

" _When we grow up, let's get off this island. We'll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff!" Young Riku said with determination in his eyes._

" _Sure. But isn't there anything fun to do now? Hey, you know the new girl at the mayor's house? She arrived on the night of the meteor shower!" Young Sora, as he and his friend started leaving the cave. However, Young Riku stopped when he turned around and to his surprise – a yellow keyhole had appeared on the door. He stared at it for a couple of seconds before he left the cave._

**(Second Flashback…)**

_The girls were just finishing collecting flowers for their parents and were about to return to the town when..._

" _Hey, sis." Young Kairi began._

_Young Maka turned to her sister and asked. "Yeah, Kai?"_

" _Besides you making your promise to protect me… I want you to swear something." Young Kairi said._

" _Sure, but what is it?" Young Maka asked._

" _When we grow up, I want the two of us to go on adventures! I want you and me to leave Radiant Garden and explore the entire universe! Swear and promise that you will do it!" Young Kairi demanded._

_Young Maka smiled and hugged her sister._

" _I promise, sis. When we grow up – we will leave our home and go and see what the universe has to offer!" Young Maka said._

_Young Kairi smiled and then the two started walking back to their home._

" _I just can't wait…" Young Kairi said with a smile._

" _Me too – when we grow up, it will be a blast." Young Maka said with a smile._

_The two girls entered the city and started walking to their house…_

**(End of Flashbacks – Meanwhile on another world…)**

Riku and Tsubaki were currently kneeling and breathing heavily in front of Maleficent. Roman was currently somewhere else for the time being…

"It was completely reckless of you two to bring the boy and the girl here without at least using a vessel. Remember – if you really too much on the dark powers, they could cost you your hearts." Maleficent said.

"Like I even give a crap about that…" Tsubaki said.

Just then, a loud roar was heard which prompted Tsubaki and Riku to stand up and see where the roar came from.

"Who is that?" Riku asked.

Maleficent smiled and answered. "A castaway."

"Castaway?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes. Though his world perished, his heart did not. When we took the princess from his castle, he apparently followed her here through sheer force of will. Fear not, however. No harm will come to you, dear children. He is no match for your powers." Maleficent said.

"Our powers?" Riku asked.

"Yes, the untapped power that lies within the two of you. Now, children, it's time you awakened that power and realized your true potential." Maleficent said.

A green aura appeared around Riku and Tsubaki and suddenly they felt stronger than ever.

**(Meanwhile – back in Neverland…)**

Wendy was walking along the clock tower as Peter floated near her.

"Peter, are you really going back to Neverland?" Wendy asked.

"Afraid so. But we can see each other any time. As long as you don't forget about Neverland, that is." Peter Pan said.

He floated closer to her and they started holding hands together. Tinker Bell saw this, got furious and crossed her arms. Donald Duck, being the prick that he was – started to laugh. Tinker Bell turned and glared at him which made the wizard shut up very quickly. The fairy started to fly around Peter and he sighed.

"Oh, boy. She's getting' steamed again. Do me a favor. Look after her for me, will ya?" Peter asked.

"Of course." Maka answered.

"Great! I owe you one." Peter said with a smile.

"Guess this is goodbye for now." Sora said.

"Yep, but come back and visit us anytime!" Peter said.

"We will!" Lucy said.

The group returned to their Gummi Ships and prepared for the return to Traverse Town.

"Another Navigational Gummi Piece…" Sora said.

"Yep, time to go and see what Cid has to say." Maka said.

Just then, Chip and Dale appeared on the screen.

"What's up?" Lucy asked the chipmunks.

"There is a tournament being held at the coliseum, guys. Just thought we'd let you know." Chip answered.

"A tournament?" Levy said.

"Why don't we go and participate? Let's take a small break from this adventure." Donald suggested.

"Why not? Let's go to the Coliseum." Maka said.

The Gummi Ships started to fly towards the Olympic Coliseum…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, I can say adios to Neverland! Next time, we head straight for the Olympus Coliseum where Sora, Maka and Levy will participate in the Hercules Cup…
> 
> Also, for anyone asking – yes, I will do the Hades Cup as well. However, that won't happen until the story reaches its epic conclusion. After, the Hercules Cup is done – we return to Traverse Town and do Hundred Acre Woods… Plus, the visitor from Fairy Tail will be revealed!
> 
> Right, that's enough of Chains of Destiny. I still have to update Linked into One – next up is the training session. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out!
> 
> Right, I'm off and taking a long break. Until next time – bye and see you in Chapter 32!


	33. Chapter 32: The Hercules Cup!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Well, my fellow readers… I'm back with writing the next chapter of Chains of Destiny. While I wait for my beta reader to check and see if the next chapter of Linked into One is okay or needs some work to be done before I post it on … I figured I'd get started on writing the Hercules Cup chapter.
> 
> Speaking of Chains of Destiny, an interesting review appeared: Please tell me the visitor from Fairy Tail is Natsu Dragneel! :) – by Glenn. That is a very good guess, my dear reader… However, I'm afraid that it won't be Natsu. But, let me give you a hint – the person I'm going to include is a very close friend of Natsu… A very close friend from his childhood.
> 
> Okay, enough of that - Time to start writing! Again, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater nor Fairy Tail – they are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 32: The Hercules Cup!

After flying in space for a while, the group finally arrived at the Olympus Coliseum and entered the lobby where Phil was.

"Hey, junior heroes. How are you holding up with your adventure?" Phil asked.

"It's going pretty okay… for now." Sora answered.

"I see. So, what are you doing here?" Phil asked again.

"We heard there was a tournament being held in the coliseum and we wanted to participate in it." Maka answered his question.

"The Hercules Cup?" Phil asked and the group nodded.

"There won't be any problems with us participating in it, yes?" Levy asked.

"Nope! Just enter when you are ready to begin the Hercules Cup." Phil answered with a smile.

"Okay. Guys, conference." Maka said.

The group got into a circle and started to speak to themselves.

"What's up?" Donald was the first one to ask quietly.

"Are we ready to take on the Hercules Cup?" Maka asked.

The group nodded with determined smiles on their faces.

"Alright. However, I want to say this – if anyone wants to stay back and watch the fights… You are free to do so." Maka said to her group.

Surprisingly, nobody from her group opened their mouths.

"Anybody?" Maka asked again. But, her group just kept quiet.

"Okay, but if the fights get too hard for any of you – I will ask you to sit on the sidelines and watch the rest of us fight. Understand?" Maka asked and her group nodded.

"Alright, let's go." Maka said and the group entered the arena.

In the first four rounds, the heroes had to fight different types of Heartless that they've seen and fought against on other worlds. Surprisingly, their next open opponent turned out to be Yang Xiao Long.

"Hey, Yang!" Sora said.

"Fancy seeing all of you again!" Yang said with a grin.

"Likewise, so are you our opponent Yang?" Maka asked.

Yang nodded and said. "Correct! I expect you all to give me a good beat down!"

"Same goes for you…" Levy said.

Yang rushed towards the group and delivered a couple of hard hits on Sora, but Maka and Levy used the spells Blizzard and Fira to which the blonde-haired girl was knocked back. Next, Goofy bashed her with his shield while Lucy used her whip the best that she could with minimal damage. Donald casted Cure on Sora and then Fira at Yang.

The blonde smiled at the group's determination to beat her.

"You aren't too bad! But… can you keep up with me?" Yang asked with a smirk.

The blonde rushed forward and started using her shotgun gauntlets, but only Sora, Levy and Maka managed to block the bullets. Lucy, Goofy and Donald got hit unfortunately.

"It's not over yet, Yang!" Maka declared with a determined smile.

"That's the spirit! Come at me!" Yang said.

Sora rushed forward and started hitting her with his Keyblade. Levy, Donald, Maka casted Blizzard, Fira and Thunder while Goofy bashed Yang with his shield. Meanwhile, Lucy summoned Taurus and the bull used his axe to deliver a couple of hard hits on the blonde. Eventually, Sora and Maka both delivered the final strike on Yang and she was out of the tournament.

"Damn! That was the best fighting that I've ever seen… You guys sure are something." Yang said with a smile.

"To be honest – you weren't so bad yourself." Maka said.

Yang smiled and then remembered something important that she told Maka.

"Oh, by the way – did you deliver my message to my sister, Maka?" Yang asked.

Maka nodded and said. "Yes. She is waiting for you to come back and she loves you with all her heart."

Yang smiled and chuckled a little bit.

"Understood. I wish you good luck with your journey." Yang said and then she left the arena.

After the fight with Yang, the group went and won two more matches against the Heartless. Their next opponent was surprisingly… Cloud again.

"Hmm, you've gotten stronger since our last fight…" Cloud said.

"Yep, we are ready to beat you!" Sora declared.

"This will be an interesting battle then." Cloud said with a smile, as he pulled out his long sword.

Cloud began first by using Sonic Blade and unfortunately Maka and Lucy were hit. Donald quickly casted Cure on both of them while Sora and Levy rushed forward and started hitting Cloud. Lastly, Goofy bashed him with his shield.

The swordsman jumped in the air and rammed his sword into the ground which sent the entire group flying back. Sora used Strike Raid while Maka, Levy and Donald casted Fira and Blizzard at him. Lucy and Goofy were knocked out, unfortunately.

The swordsman used Sonic Blade, but the rest of the group dodged him. Sora and Maka rushed forward and started hitting while Levy and Donald both casted Fira at him.

"You've got some moves." Cloud simply said and then used his Sonic Blade attack. Donald and Sora were both hit to which Maka casted Cure on them while Levy used Blizzard on the adult swordsman.

After a while, Levy delivered the final strike on Cloud and he was out of the tournament as well.

"Congratulations. You have beaten me." Cloud said.

"You don't seem too happy." Maka said.

Cloud was quiet for a few seconds and then smiled.

"I am - You've earned my respect. Until we meet again… heroes of the light." Cloud said and then left the arena.

The group continued to fight the Heartless in other rounds until they got to the end where their third and final opponent was... Hercules.

"I hope you've been training hard, guys. I'm not going to go easy on you." Hercules said with a smile.

"Wait! I want to go one-on-one with you Hercules." Maka declared to which her group was shocked.

"Maka, are you crazy? What do you think you are doing?" Lucy asked.

"I just want to see if I'm strong enough to defeat Hercules." Maka simply replied.

"Aw, phooey. What a show-off, you are Maka." Donald said, but Maka just rolled her eyes.

"Show-off or not… I need to do this. To see if I'm strong enough to save Soul and Tsubaki." Maka said.

"Guys, do as she says." Sora said with a grin.

"Are you sure?" Goofy asked and Maka nodded.

"She is absolutely sure that she can do this." Sora said and then gave Maka a kiss on the lips.

"Don't die on me." Sora said.

Maka chuckled gently and said. "I'm pretty sure I should be the one saying that to you…"

"Are you sure that you want to fight me all on your own?" Hercules asked.

Maka nodded with a smile and said. "Yes and no holding back."

"Alright, I expect you to put up a good fight. Also, don't hold back as well."

The two got into the arena while the rest of the group watched as the challengers were about to fight.

Hercules tried to punch Maka, but she dodged his attack and delivered a strike from her own Keyblade. The tall man once again attempted to hurt the young girl, but he missed. Just then, Maka noticed a barrel and got an idea. She picked up and threw it at Hercules who has immediately stunned. Maka rushed forward and started hitting him with her Keyblade. Then she casted Blizzard at him and jumped back just as he became un-stunned.

"You aren't bad, junior hero!" Hercules said.

"The same can be said for you! But it's not over yet!" Maka said.

Hercules covered himself with energy and then took out his sword. He started spinning all around the arena and it managed to hit Maka a little bit. She casted Cure on herself and started delivering heavy attacks on Hercules. The tall man attempted to hit Maka with his fist again, but she dodged and casted Thunder. Hercules covered himself with energy again and started sword-spinning again, but the teenage girl came up with a clever idea. She avoided his blade until he became dizzy from all of that spinning. Then, Maka noticed another barrel – she picked it up and threw it at Hercules who became stunned. The teenage girl smiled and used her Keyblade to attack the tall man who soon came to his senses.

"Give up yet?" Hercules asked.

Maka shook her head and said. "Nope, ready when you are!"

Hercules covered himself in energy and started sword-spinning again, but Maka dodged his weapon. The tall man soon became dizzy while the teenage girl noticed another barrel nearby. She picked it up and threw it at Hercules who became stunned. It was then that Maka did her finishing blows – first, she delivered a couple of hard hits on Hercules and then… She used Sonic Blade to defeat the tall man. He kneeled on the ground while Maka stood victorious.

"I can't believe it! I won!" Maka declared with a grin.

Her group were cheering from the sidelines while Phil was shocked that someone actually managed to defeat Hercules – the Champion of the Coliseum.

The group went to the stand to collect their trophy and a little later – everyone gathered in the lobby.

"Wow! I can't believe you actually beat me, Maka! And I wasn't even holding back!" Hercules said.

"I now understand the truth about strength." Maka said with a smile.

"What did you say?" Phil asked.

"My strength draws from all my friends – Sora, Lucy, Levy, Donald and Goofy." Maka answered, but Phil couldn't believe his ears.

"Come again?" Phil asked again.

"If me and my team stick together, nobody can defeat us. Not even Hercules stands a chance against us." Maka answered to which Hercules smiled.

"But, Maka! That's not exactly what-" Phil was cut off by Hercules picking him up.

"Of course. Your friends, Maka… give you strength. Isn't that right Phil?" Hercules asked while holding Phil like a doll.

"I'm certain that you six have gone through great trials together." Hercules said and then placed down Phil.

"And as a team, I'm sure you can overcome anything." Hercules finished speaking.

The group slammed their hands together with Hercules after the conversation had ended.

"That's was… the most impressive speech ever Maka." Sora said with a grin.

"Thanks, guys." Maka said.

"Hey, why don't we try moving that pedestal now?" Goofy suggested.

"Hmmm… That's not a bad idea." Sora said.

The group successfully pushed the pedestal to which another Keyhole was revealed from under it. Sora, Levy and Maka used their Keyblades to seal it and thus – The Olympus Coliseum was saved from the destruction of the Heartless.

The group left the lobby and were at the Coliseum Gates – discussing what they should do next.

"Now that the Hercules Cup is over… what should we do now?" Maka asked.

"Well… we still need to find the world known as Hollow Bastion." Donald answered her question.

"Problem – we don't have a single clue where that world is and how to get there." Levy said.

The group thought about this for a few minutes and then an idea popped into Sora's head.

"Hey, we have two gummi pieces with us. They might give us the coordinates to Hollow Bastion!" Sora said.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot about those!" Lucy said.

"And we are in luck because Cid is a Gummi Ship engineer. I'm sure he can help us." Levy said.

"So, it's back to Traverse Town?" Sora asked.

The group nodded.

"Alright, let's go back and ask Cid to help us." Sora said.

"Speaking of Traverse Town – I have to show you all…" Lucy said, as she pulled out something from her pockets. It was a lot of white papers…

"Lucy, why are you carrying papers?" Maka asked.

"These aren't ordinary papers. They are the missing pages from Winnie the Pooh!" Lucy stated with a smile.

The group were surprised and took a good look at the papers – Lucy was correct! They were the missing pages from Pooh's book! But where did Lucy find them?

"H-how did you find these?" Maka asked.

Lucy smiled and said. "After defeating the different types of Heartless Bosses and Villains – they dropped a single page from the book and decided to place them in my pockets."

"Ah, that explain it." Sora said.

"Now, we have two reasons to return to Traverse Town - we still need to finish Pooh's story." Lucy said.

"Yeah, so are we going back?" Maka asked.

The group nodded again.

"Alright, let's get a move on." Maka said and the group returned to their Gummi Ships, ready to return to Traverse Town...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Whelp, that's end of the Hercules Cup chapter - It was very interesting to write the battle between the group, Cloud and Yang. But, my loyal readers – I assure… Even if the first tournament is over – the Hades Cup is going to happen before the story reaches its epic conclusion.
> 
> So, what happens next time? The group return to Traverse Town where they will finally finish with Pooh's story and meet the mysterious person from Fairy Tail. Who is it and what is going to happen? Find out next time in Chains of Destiny!
> 
> Time for me to leave you once again… Don't be shy to tell me how I wrote the fight! I'm always waiting to see what your reviews are like! Fave and Follow the story as always! Until next time, bye!


	34. Chapter 33: Reunion and Pooh's World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: As usual, my loyal and trusty readers – I welcome you once again to another glorious chapter of Chains of Destiny!
> 
> I still have no word on my beta reader's results about Chapter 6 of Linked into One… So, it may take a while until she replies. In the meantime, I decided to continue with writing Chains of Destiny.
> 
> Anyways, the moment has finally come – it is time to reveal who the mysterious guest from Fairy Tail is and finish Pooh's world! I have been waiting a long time to write this and now it is about to be done.
> 
> Let's get started! I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater nor Fairy Tail – they are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 33: Reunion and Pooh's World.

After returning to their Gummi Ships, the group started flying back to Traverse Town. It wasn't a very long flight and after a few minutes – they had arrived back at the refugee world.

"So, are we ready to go to Merlin's place and finish Pooh's story?" Maka asked when she and her group entered the First District.

The group nodded and started walking towards Merlin's house, but before they reached the entrance to the Second District, an unknown voice called out to them:

"Lucy, Levy!"

Sora, Maka, Donald and Goofy didn't recognized that voice. But, surprisingly – Lucy and Levy actually did. It seemed very familiar to them.

The group turned around and noticed a young petite girl of age 17 with short white hair and blue eyes running towards them. The only clothing she wore were a light-blue stripped shirt, green shorts and sneakers.

"Lisanna!?" Both Lucy and Levy yelled in surprise.

"I finally found you, guys!" The girl known as Lisanna said, as she hugged Lucy and Levy tightly.

The rest of the group were confused at this. Who was Lisanna and how did she know Lucy and Levy?

Lisanna let go off Lucy and Levy and said with a smile. "I'm so happy to finally see you again!"

"We are happy to see you as well, Lisanna… But, how did you find us and what are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Guys, forget about that! Lucy, Levy! Where the hell did you go and what have you been doing for the past two weeks?" Lisanna asked.

"Wait, what do you mean 'past two weeks'?" Levy asked.

"Lucy, Levy – you both have been gone for two weeks. The entire guild is worried about you – Team Natsu included!" Lisanna said.

Lucy and Levy were both in shock! More than two weeks had passed since they left Fiore? What the hell is going!?

"Ummm… I hope we aren't interrupting anything important here." Maka spoke up.

It was then that Lisanna noticed the rest of the people that Lucy and Levy had been traveling with.

"Oh, who are you? I've never seen you four before. Are you friends of Lucy and Levy?" Lisanna asked in a curious tone.

Sora grinned and introduced himself, as well as his friends. "My name is Sora. And these are my friends – Maka, Donald and Goofy."

"Nice to meet you." Maka said with a smile.

"Hello there!" Goofy said.

"Pleasure to meet you." Donald said.

Lisanna giggled and said. "Likewise - I have to thank you for keeping an eye on Lucy and Levy over here."

"It's no trouble at all. Are you a mage just like them?" Maka asked.

Lisanna nodded and said. "Correct. As a mage, I can use Take Over Magic – with it, I can transform my body into an animal or hybrid-animal forms. Pretty useful to have during a battle."

"That sounds cool!" Sora said with a grin.

Lisanna smiled and then turned her attention towards Lucy and Levy.

"Look, I'm not mad at you two… However, you made me and the entire guild worry sick. Please, tell me why didn't we see you both for the next two weeks and what have you been up to." Lisanna pleaded with them.

Lucy and Levy looked at each with worried faces. There was no way to escape from this topic, unfortunately. They needed to tell Lisanna the truth or else she might go back to Fiore and tell the rest of their teammates. Then chaos would ensure after this. Maybe there was another- No, Lucy and Levy had no choice in the matter. They need to tell the truth if someone from Fairy Tail came to Traverse Town to find them sooner or later. The two girls nodded in agreement.

Lucy gave a small sigh and said. "Alright, Lisanna. We will tell you the truth, but can we go somewhere private so we can talk freely?"

Lisanna nodded and said. "Yes, I can respect that."

Levy turned her attention towards the rest of her group and said. "Guys, we have some catching up and explaining to do with our friend Lisanna over here. Would you mind if-"

"Say no more. The rest of us can go and finish Pooh's book. You go and catch up with your friend." Maka said with a smile.

"Thanks, guys. We owe you one." Lucy said with a smile. She then took out the missing pages of Pooh's book from her pocket and handed them to Maka.

"Be sure to tell us how you did." Levy said. Then, she, Lucy and Lisanna started walking somewhere quiet, so they could chat in peace.

"While those three are busy… We might as well go and complete Pooh's world." Sora said.

"Right, let's go." Donald said.

The group left the First District, passed through Second and Third… soon after that - they had finally made to Merlin's house.

They entered and no surprise – the wizard was still there.

"Ah, you are back! What news do you bring?" Merlin asked, as he stroked his beard.

"Good news. We found all of the pages." Maka said.

"Ah, excellent. Put them back inside the book and finish the story." Merlin said.

Sora and Maka both placed the missing pages and the book was complete, however – their job was far from done.

Donald opened the book and both Sora and Maka were sucked in again.

Although, they had already visited the hill where they found Pooh and his home that was inside a tree – the teenagers decided to explore more of the Hundred Acre Woods.

Eventually, they came across a tall tree which was buzzing with bees. Sora and Maka looked around the place until they heard a small sound coming from a nearby log:

"Hello, i-is anyone there?"

From the log, a small pink piglet came out – he had a scared and worried expression on his face.

"Wh-Wh-What am I to do? I'm all alone." The small piglet said, as he looked around very nervously.

"Pooh? Pooh? Where are you? It's me, Piglet." The small piglet who was surprisingly named Piglet called out to Winnie the Pooh.

He felt a presence or two behind him and turned around. To his surprise, Sora and Maka were there and he ran all the way fearfully behind the tree.

"Ah, the poor little piglet. He's probably scared of us." Maka said with a sad frown.

"Yeah, but how can we get him to talk to us?" Sora asked.

Maka thought about this for a few minutes and soon an idea popped into her head.

"I have an idea. Follow me." Maka answered.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Just do it." Maka answered.

Sora and Maka quickly walked behind the tree and were in front of Piglet ready to talk to him.

But, when the small pink pig turned around and noticed the teenagers – he became scared again.

"Oh dear! I was j-just… N-never mind. I'm sorry!" The small piglet begged as he closed his eyes in fear.

Sora and Maka both bent down to the pig's height.

"Why would we hurt such a cute little guy like you?" Maka asked.

"That's right – you are looking for Pooh, correct?" Sora asked.

"Oh, do you two know Pooh?" Piglet asked and the teenagers nodded.

The small pink pig sighed in relief and said. "Oh, okay… Now I feel much better."

"So, what exactly are you trying to do?" Maka asked.

"Oh, y-you see, I-I have something that I need to give to him very quickly." Piglet answered.

Just then, the teenagers and Piglet noticed Pooh walking towards the tree that was buzzing with bees.

"Oh, Pooh!" Piglet called out and started running towards him.

"Oh, hello Piglet! Nice to see you today." Pooh said with a smile. "I see you have already met my new friends Sora and Maka." The yellow bear finished speaking.

"Listen, Pooh. I've got the thing that you've asked me to get." Piglet said and then gave a blue balloon to Pooh.

"Thank you, Piglet. Now I can finally have some honey." Pooh said.

"Really? B-But how?" Piglet asked.

"I shall hold on to the balloon and fly like a bee up the Hunny Tree, see." Pooh explained his plan.

"Do you really think that idea might work?" Maka asked.

"Of course!" Pooh said with a smile.

"But if you take their honey, won't the bees be angry?" Piglet asked.

"You can leave the bees to me and Maka, Pooh." Sora said and Maka nodded.

"Thank you. If you can help me fly up to the tree, I might be able to get some honey." Pooh said.

Just then, on a branch above them – an owl landed.

"Oh! Hello there, Owl." Pooh said to the owl who was surprisingly called Owl.

"Hello there, Pooh. Let me guess – you want to get some honey?" Owl asked and Pooh nodded.

"Alright, but what if the bees attack you?" Owl asked.

"We will defend Pooh from the bees." Maka answered.

"Very well. Best of luck Pooh! And also, be sure to not let his balloon pop." Owl said to the two teenagers who nod in return.

Sora and Maka helped Pooh get into the air and the two started climbing up the tree. Along the way, however – the teenagers had to dispose of honey bees whom all attempted to pop the yellow bear's balloon. The more Pooh climbed the tree, the more honey he managed to collect for himself. Sora and Maka continued swatting away the bees that came to pop the balloon while the yellow bear enjoyed eating his sweet meal. Soon, after gathering enough honey – Pooh floated down and Sora and Maka did the same.

"How was the honey?" Maka asked.

"Pretty good! But there is always room for more." Pooh answered.

"Thank you for helping my friend." Piglet said.

"It's no trouble at all." Sora said.

Sora and Maka left the tall tree and started looking around so more until they came across a vegetable garden and another house inside a tree. They walked across a bridge and noticed a mailbox that was labeled 'RABBiT'. The teenagers paid no attention to the post and decided to knock on the door, but a stern voice stopped them:

"Nobody's home! And I'm out of honey!"

Sora and Maka were confused at this.

"Who was that?" Sora asked.

"No idea. Let's check the back of the house." Maka suggested.

The two teenagers walked to the back and noticed Pooh and Piglet staring in through a hole in a burrow and beneath it – there was a sign that read 'RABBiT'S HOWSE.'

Sora and Maka walked over to Piglet and talked to him.

"Look, Rabbt's house c-came back! But it looks like Rabbit isn't home. Pooh's been calling and calling, but the house says no one's there." Piglet said.

"Nobody's home?" Pooh called out.

"That's right, Nobody!" The stern voice from before answered.

"Hey, Sora… Let's try the front door again." Maka suggested.

"Good idea." Sora said with a nod.

The teenagers went back to the front door and discovered that it was unlocked. They entered the house while Pooh and Piglet were still back at the hole.

"Who is this person named Nobody?" Pooh asked and then he began to climb into the burrow.

"Nobody, have you seen Rabbit?" Pooh asked Nobody.

"No! No Rabbit here! There's no one here!" The Nobody said.

When they entered the burrow, the teenagers noticed a yellow rabbit with a worried expression on his face. Just then, Pooh and Piglet hopped inside the house.

"Hello, Rabbit!" Pooh said to the rabbit who was surprisingly named Rabbit.

"Why, P-Pooh. What a pleasant surprise… Nice to see you, too, Piglet." Rabbit said.

Just then, the yellow rabbit turned around and noticed Sora and Maka's presence.

"Oh, hello there. Are you two new? I haven't seen you before in the Hundred Acre Woods." Rabbit said.

"You could say that. My name is Maka and this is my boyfriend Sora." Maka said, as she introduced herself and Sora to Rabbit.

"A pleasure to meet you both. Pooh, I'm sorry – but, I'm all out of honey at the moment." Rabbit explained to Pooh.

"Oh, that's too bad." Pooh said.

Just then, Maka smelled something sweet and looked up. To her surprise, there was a honey pot on a branch.

"Hey! There's some honey on that branch!" Maka said, as she pointed at the honey pot beneath them.

Rabbit looked up and was surprised.

"H-Honey? Now, how did that get up there? Would you like some Pooh?" Rabbit asked and Pooh nodded.

Rabbit got the honey pot down and placed it on the table.

"Oh, thank you, Rabbit. I would like just a small smackeral. I'm quite hungry." Pooh said, as he sat at the table and started eating from the honey pot.

"Um, Pooh Bear…" Rabbit began, but was ignored as Pooh continued eating.

"You're not eating the whole pot, are you?" Rabbit asked, but he was ignored by Pooh again.

"Once you start, there's no stopping you, is there…" Rabbit asked, but Pooh continued eating.

Soon, he finished eating and Rabbit sighed in defeat.

"Ohh… Out of honey again." Rabbit said.

"Hey, Maka. Should we go and explore the Hundred Acre Woods?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Maka answered.

The two teenagers left the house and attempted to walk off the vegetable garden when the voice of Piglet called out them:

"H-help! Please help Pooh!"

The two turned around and noticed Piglet running towards them.

"You have to come with me! Pooh is in trouble!" Piglet said.

The two teenagers nodded and follow Piglet back inside the house where Pooh was surprisingly stuck in the hole in the wall.

"This is terrible! We have to get Pooh out of there!" Rabbit said.

"Is there anything we could do to get him out of there?" Sora asked.

Rabbit thought about this for a few seconds then an idea popped into his head.

"Yes! All we need is some carrot juice! Luckily, I have a carrot patch on the other side of the stream. We need to collect some carrots and Pooh will be freed in no time!" Rabbit said and then ran out to get some carrot.

"Let's follow him." Maka said and Sora nodded.

The teenagers left the house to get to the garden, but just then – they noticed an orange tiger who was bouncing around the garden. Soon, the animal bumped into Maka and pushed her on the ground.

"Hey, there! Name's Tigger! T-I-double-guh-RR. That spells Tigger!" The tiger who was called Tigger introduced himself to Maka. The female teenager, however wasn't annoyed at him pushing her onto the ground. In fact, she giggled at his hilarious bouncing.

Tigger looked over Maka and said. "Well, now! I don't think I've ever seen you before!"

"Hello, Tigger. You've just bounced on one of my new friends, Maka." Pooh said.

"Hey, Pooh! Say, you're lookin' mighty uncomfy today. Is that some new exercise? Why, bouncin' around is a lot more fun." Tigger said, as he got off Maka and started bouncing around some more.

"You okay, Maka?" Sora asked, as he pulled up his girlfriend.

Maka nodded with a smile and answered. "Yep, I'm okay. Why do you bounce so much Tigger?"

"Why? 'Cause bouncin' is what Tiggers do best!" Tigger replied.

"Speaking of which, my bouncing spot has gone and disappeared! So for now, this'll be my new bouncin' ground." Tigger said with a laugh and started bouncing towards Rabbit's garden.

"Oh, no! You have to protect my garden! If my carrots get destroyed by Tigger's bouncing – we will never be able to get Pooh out of the hole." Rabbit said.

"Don't worry – we will protect your garden." Sora said with a smile.

"Thank you. I am forever in your debt." Rabbit said.

Tigger started jumping around the carrot field with Sora and Maka following and stopping him from burying the carrots. The orange tiger continued bouncing on different carrots, but the two teenagers managed to stop him in the nick of time. Soon, after a while – Tigger stopped jumping and laughed.

"Ah, what a nice exercise! I had so much fun bouncing around!" Tigger said and then bounced away from the garden.

"Thank you for protecting my garden. Now I can finally make that carrot juice… In the meantime, why don't you two go back inside the house and wait until I finish making it?" Rabbit said.

Sora and Maka nodded and both went back inside the house. A little later, Rabbit entered and gave an exhausted sigh.

"Oh, what a day! Well, it's done – I gave Pooh the carrot juice and now you should be able to get him out. All you have to do is give him a little push." Rabbit explained.

Sora and Maka nodded and they pushed Pooh out of the hole… only to have him land to where other honey pots where in Rabbit's yard. Needless to say, Rabbit was shocked and horrified.

"First my vegetable patch and now this…" Rabbit said with a dismayed tone while Piglet covered his eyes. Sora and Maka just giggled at how the yellow bunny had more work to do.

Meanwhile, outside - Pooh was sitting on the ground with a honey jar on his head.

"Oh, bother. Where am I? It's ever so dark in here. Well, it isn't so bad, I suppose. There is plenty of honey." Pooh said with a laugh.

"Oh… That's bad." Maka said with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, Pooh!" Sora said with a nervous laugh.

"Well, you two did help me… So, I guess I owe you thanks." Rabbit said.

Sora and Maka nodded with thankful smiles on their faces and left Rabbit's home.

The two teenagers continued exploring the Hundred Acre Woods and soon came across a river with Pooh and Piglet standing on a bridge overlooking at the water.

"What are they doing?" Sora asked.

"Let's find out." Maka replied.

The two teenagers walked closer just as Piglet noticed something in the water.

"Look, Pooh. Something is floating this way." Piglet said.

"I think you're right, Piglet. What could it be?" Pooh asked.

The bear and the pig looked at the river and noticed a gray-furred donkey floating slowly along the current of the water. Pooh recognized him immediately.

"Why, it looks like Eeyore! Hello, Eeyore, if it is you." Pooh said to the donkey called Eeyore, as he waved at him.

The donkey looked up at the two and said in a depressed tone. "Hello, Pooh and Piglet. Would you mind pulling me out of the river? If it's not too much trouble…"

"Of course. We'd love to help you." Pooh said with Sora and Maka following him to help Eeyore.

"Let's help the poor donkey get out of the river." Maka said and Sora nodded.

They jumped into the river and helped Eeyore out of there.

Sora, Maka, Eeyore, Pooh and Piglet all met on the riverbank.

"Thank you so much, Pooh. And thank you as well, children." Eeyore said to Sora and Maka.

"No problem, but you seem down. What's wrong?" Maka asked with a sad frown.

"Well, while I was floating down the river – I sensed that something was missing…" Eeyore replied.

Piglet ran behind Eeyore and was surprised at what he saw.

"Eeyore, your tail is missing! Is that it?" Piglet asked.

"Ah, yes. That's it. Wonder where it went again… It's not much of a tail, but I'm still rather attached to it." Eeyore said.

"Do you know where it is?" Sora asked.

"No." Eeyore replied and shook his head.

"Can you help us find his tail?" Pooh asked and the two teenagers nodded.

"Lost something, have you?" Owl asked, as he flew down to them.

"It's Eeyore's tail. Do you have any idea where it could be?" Maka asked Owl.

"No, but I have an idea on where you could find it. Follow me and take Pooh with you." Owl replied.

"Okay, but why?" Sora asked.

"You will see." Owl replied again.

Sora, Maka and Pooh followed Owl to a hill where there was a tree with a swing on it.

"A swing!" Pooh said, as he got on the swing.

"What do we do now?" Maka asked.

"Push Pooh on the swing. The more you swing, the higher he will get." Owl said.

"How is this going to help us find Eeyore's tail?" Sora asked.

"You'll find out." Owl simply replied.

Sora and Maka looked at each other and shrugged.

On Owl's cue, the teenagers started swinging Pooh. The more they swung, the higher the yellow bear got. Soon, they pushed Pooh to far that resulted in him flying off the swing and into the air. Eventually, he crash landed on a tiny hut made of sticks and now there was a mess on the ground. Sora and Maka rushed forward to see if Pooh was okay. Just then, they noticed a blue tail with a pink bow on it. Maka assumed that it was Eeyore's, so she picked it up and placed it on the donkey's back.

"So, how is it?" Maka asked.

"It's fine. Thank you for putting it back." Eeyore replied, but his tone still sounded sadder.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Well, I've got my tail back… But, now my house is broken." Eeyore replied, pointing at the mess on the ground.

"Wait, that was your house?" Sora began.

Eeyore nodded and replied. "Yep, that was mine."

"Oh, my gosh! We're so sorry that we destroyed your house!" Maka said with a sad expression.

"It's no trouble – it always gets destroyed. No harm done." Eeyore said.

"Thank you for helping Eeyore." Pooh said.

"It's no trouble at all." Maka said.

The teens continued to explore the Hundred Acre Woods and soon stumbled onto an area with logs, stumps and a giant honey pot in the middle. Sora and Maka noticed that Tigger was there along with a young kangaroo in a blue shirt - the two animals were currently practicing their bouncing. Just then, the orange tiger noticed the presence of the two teenagers.

"Hey there, Sora and Maka! You up for a little bouncing?" Tigger asked.

"Sure. But, what do we have to do?" Maka asked.

"Just follow what Roo and I do!" Tigger said while pointing at himself and the kangaroo who was called Roo.

"You just have to jump from whatever stump we bounce off and reach the end." Roo said.

"Can you handle that?" Tigger asked.

Sora and Maka both nodded.

"Okay, let's get started then!" Tigger said.

Tigger and Roo jumped on the first stump and both of them did the first bouncing routine - soon, they reached the end. The two teens repeated what they did and reached the cliff where the orange tiger and the brown kangaroo where.

"Not bad. Now, here's a little warm up." Tigger said.

Tigger and Roo did a harder pattern this time, but still reached the end. Sora and Maka repeated what they did and emerged victorious for the second time.

"You're doin' fantastical! This'll be the last one." Tigger said.

Tigger and Roo did the final pattern which was a little tricky than the last two and managed to reach the end. Sora and Maka repeated what they did again and emerged victorious for the third and final time.

Tigger jumped around in glee and said. "You've gotten mighty good at bouncin', Sora and Maka! Right, Roo?"

"Hey, Tigger! I think they are ready for the big one!" Roo said.

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" Tigger said.

"What's the big one?" Maka asked.

"It's very simple. I will be throwing nuts at you and you two try to hit them back into the pot. Do you think you two have what it takes?" Tigger asked.

The teens nodded with smiles.

"Alright, here we go!" Tigger said, as he jumped into the pot.

Just then, nuts started flying from the pot which prompted Sora and Maka to use their Keyblades and hit them back from they came from. Eventually, the last nut was sent back into the pot and the entire thing was shattered.

Just then, Sora and Maka noticed that Pooh trying to get something.

"Oh, dear - There's no honey here." Pooh Bear said.

"What are you doing here Pooh?" Maka asked.

"Oh, I'm just searching for some honey." Pooh answered.

"We can help you if you like." Sora suggested.

"Oh, no - That won't be necessary. You've done plenty already." Pooh said.

The teenagers nodded and continued exploring the Hundred Acre Woods. Soon, they arrived at a muddy area where Pooh was walking in circles around a bramble bush.

"Umm… what are you doing Pooh?" Sora asked.

"Shh. Quiet, or they'll get away!" Pooh said, as he pressed a finger to his lips.

"Who, Pooh?" Maka asked.

"The people who took everyone away. See their footprints?" Pooh asked when he pointed at the muddy footprints.

"We were all sticking together to make sure no one got lost again. But then, I saw some footprints that needed following. So I did. Suddenly, everyone was gone. Bad people must have taken them away!" Pooh explained.

Sora chuckled nervously while Maka simply giggled. They had already figured out to which person the footprints belonged to – Pooh.

"Actually, Pooh, I think those footprints are…" Sora was cut off by Maka who shook her head indicating that he shouldn't tell Pooh the truth about who's footprints are those.

"Anyways… we'll help you find your friends Pooh." Sora said.

"Ah, thank you." Pooh said.

Sora and Maka walked around the muddy area and surprisingly – they found Eeyore inside the bramble bush.

"Eeyore, what are you doing here?" Maka asked.

"Oh, just looking for sticks to build my house… again." Eeyore replied.

"Oh, that explains it." Maka said.

"Also, I'm waiting for my friends to come here." Eeyore said.

"Understand. If we find them, should we bring them here?" Sora asked.

Eeyore nodded and said. "Yes, please do."

The two teenagers began searching for Pooh's friends all around the area. The first animal they found was Roo who was sitting on a tree branch.

"All I wanted was to jump as high as Tigger…" Roo said and he went over to where Eeyore was.

Sora and Maka continued to look around and soon, they found Rabbit inside a hole.

He came out and said. "Oh, it seems I must have gotten lost." Then he went over to where Eeyore was.

The next animal and easiest one to find was Tigger. He was bouncing on top of a tree log.

"I was only looking for Pooh boy." Tigger said and he went to the bush where Eeyore was.

Sora and Maka continued searching and found Piglet hiding under a tree.

"I was only searching for Pooh, but I got myself lost." Piglet said and went over to where Eeyore was.

The last animal was Owl – he was trying to take off by Sora and Maka caught him in the nick of time.

"Oh, I was only trying to find Piglet." Owl said, as he flew to where Eeyore was.

"Ah, you found all my friends! Thank you!" Pooh said.

"It's was no trouble." Maka said with a smile.

(A little later – nighttime…)

It was already nighttime in the Hundred Acre Woods. Sora, Maka, Pooh and their new friends were relaxing on the tree hill after the busy day they had.

"I'm so glad we're all together again." Piglet said with a laugh.

"I didn't know what to do when I was all alone." Piglet said.

"Aw, Piglet, you gotta be brave." Tigger said.

"You weren't lonely at all?" Piglet asked.

"Lonely? Are you kiddin'? I'm a Tigger! The most wonderful thing about Tiggers is I'm only one. But I do admit, friends are awfully fun, too!" Tigger replied.

"Think, think, think." Pooh said.

Sora and Maka turned around and looked at the bear who was currently taping his head.

"Hey, Pooh, what are you thinking about now?" Maka asked.

"Oh, well, I'm just thinking about what to think about." Pooh answered.

Sora smiled and Maka giggled.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to be off." Sora said, as he looked at the stars.

"Sora, Maka – where are you two going?" Piglet asked.

Sora and Maka stood up and walked to the edge of the hill.

"We have to go. Our friends are waiting for us." Maka said.

The teens looked at the animals with smiles on their faces.

"Bounce on back again!" Tigger said happily.

"I hope you both find your friends!" Piglet said.

Sora and Maka nodded, jumped off the hill and walked down the path. But, they stopped and turned around to wave goodbye to their new friends.

"Sora, Maka - don't forget… We shall always be here." Pooh said, as Sora and Maka left the Hundred Acre Woods.

"If you'd like to visit us again, that is." Pooh said.

Sora and Maka both disappear from the Hundred Acre Woods. On the outside, there was a Keyhole on the lock of the books, so they used their Keyblades to close it. Surprisingly, on the cover – there was now a picture of Sora and Maka holding hands with Pooh and Piglet while Tigger bounced around with them.

Soon, they returned to Merlin's study and the teenagers stretched their arms.

"You are both back!" Donald said.

"How was it? What was inside the book?" Goofy asked.

"We met a new friend called Winnie the Pooh and we were able to help him reunite with his friends." Maka explained.

"That's nice!" Goofy said.

Sora and Maka both nodded.

"Right, are we going back to the rest of our friends?" Donald asked.

Maka nodded and said. "Yes, we are. I bet Lucy and Levy's friend - Lisanna wants to ask us a couple of questions."

"About how we met Lucy and Levy?" Sora asked.

"Yes, but not just that…" Maka answered.

"About our adventures?" Donald asked.

"Possibly." Maka answered.

"Well, why don't we go and find the girls?" Goofy said.

"Yeah, let's get moving." Maka said.

The teenagers, Donald and Goofy left Merlin's house to go and find the Fairy Tail mages…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Wow! That's was a long chapter to write, but at least it is all over now. Pooh's World is completed at last! Yes, I have done it! Now, we can get back to the rest of the story.
> 
> So, our Fairy Tail guest has finally appeared – Lisanna Strauss! That's right – she will be Levy's replacement once the young blue-haired girl falls straight into the darkness. And speaking of Miss McGarden's future fate… expect something big to happen in the next chapter of CoD. I can't wait to write that… I seriously can't.
> 
> On a side note, my beta reader has finally replied to my DA note. She is currently in the process of examining the next chapter of Linked into One. Once she tells me the end result, I will see what else needs to be done to it before I can update Mina's story.
> 
> Right, time to get this posted on ! As usual – fave, follow and review my story if you like it. I always await and see what your reaction is going to be! Thank you all for supporting my wonderful crossover story. Okay, time for me to get out. Bye and until next time!


	35. Chapter 34: Levy's Fall!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Hey, ladies and gentlemen. Still no news from my beta reader on Linked into One, so it might be a while until I can get that story updated… But, hey – no harm done, yes? I'll take as long as possible for the beta reader to check the chapter and see if there is anything that needs to be fixed.
> 
> In the meantime, welcome back to the chapter 34 of Chains of Destiny! This is it – what everybody has been anticipating (not just my friend Fullmetal…). Prepare to be completely blown away by what is about to happen.
> 
> Let's get this show on the road – I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater and Fairy Tail. They are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 34: Levy's Fall!

After exiting Merlin's house and cave all together, the group found themselves outside the Third District and were deciding on where the Fairy Tail mages would be.

"Okay, so question is… where are the three girls from Fairy Tail?" Sora asked.

The rest thought about this for a few seconds and all was quiet until Maka opened her mouth.

"Technically, we left them at the First District when we went to finish Pooh's story… So, they should be there." Maka replied.

"Maybe, but what if they left for the Second District?" Donald asked.

"It's a possibility. Still, I propose we head back to the First District and wait for them to come. In the meantime, we can talk to Cid about him installing the Gummi Navigational Pieces on the ship." Maka suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good plan actually." Goofy answered.

"Then it's settled?" Maka and the boys nodded.

"Alright, let's go to the First District and see if we can find the rest of our friends." Maka said.

"That won't be necessary." A familiar voice called out to them.

The boys and Maka turned towards the entrance to the First District and noticed that Lisanna was walking towards them.

"Oh, you're… Lisanna, yes?" Sora asked and Lisanna nodded.

"Yep, that's me. I've been waiting for you to come back to the First District – I have questions that I need to ask you." Lisanna said.

"Oh, of course. We actually assumed that you were going to ask us some questions. We're not in trouble, yes?" Maka asked, but Lisanna shook her head.

"No, of course not. I just wanted to ask you some things involving Lucy and Levy." Lisanna answered.

The boys and Maka sighed in relief until a thought popped into Donald's head when he noticed that Lisanna was all alone without Lucy and Levy.

"Speaking of Lucy and Levy, where are they exactly?" Donald asked.

"Oh, yeah – I almost forgot to tell you about Lucy and Levy. Sorry about that – I sometimes keep forgetting stuff." Lisanna answered.

"It's fine – but, where are they?" Sora asked.

"At some point during our conversation, Levy started getting a headache to which me and Lucy became worried. So, I decide to end the conversation and told them to take a little walk around Traverse Town – hopefully, those two are okay." Lisanna said in a worried tone.

"Same here." The boys and Maka said.

"Why don't we go and wait for them over at the First District?" Lisanna suggested and the group nodded.

"Alright and besides… I might get my answers to the questions that I have." Lisanna said with a smile.

(Later – at the First District…)

The boys, Maka and Lisanna were currently standing in the alleyway behind the Accessory Shop and were having a private conversation away from public eyes.

"First… I have to admit that the story Lucy and Levy told me sounded a little unbelievable." Lisanna said.

"It's okay – the same can be said for me as well. I didn't want to believe that there was a weapon known as the Keyblade or that there were actually other worlds out there in the universe. But…" Maka was cut off.

"You saw it for yourself yes?" Lisanna asked and Maka nodded.

"It's okay – nobody will judge you. Some people believe in stuff, some don't. That's just how humanity is." Lisanna said.

Just then, a thought popped into Sora's head.

"Oh, by the way – Lisanna, when you were speaking with Lucy and Levy… Did they mention a blue-haired-" Sora was cut off by Lisanna who nodded with a sad frown on her face.

"Yes, they did. Poor Wendy – I actually had to hold my tears back when I heard that she had fallen straight into the darkness. When words get back to her pet Carla, she will be devastated…" Lisanna said.

"Who's Carla?" Donald asked.

"Carla is Wendy's Exceed and her companion – she might even be considered Wendy's mother figure." Lisanna answered.

"What's an Exceed?" Goofy asked.

"An exceed is a cat-like being that came from a world known as Edolas – a parallel world to our home - Earth Land." Lisanna answered and the group was surprised at what exceed meant.

"Did you say that exceed are… c-cat-like beings?" Maka asked and Lisanna nodded.

"Yes, but that's not all – exceed are able to talk and fly." Lisanna replied.

The boys and Maka opened their months in surprise and were about to speak… But, no words came from them. It was no use, besides what was the point? They had already seen the Heartless, the Keyblades, other worlds and things… so why not cat-like beings called exceed?

"In any case… Wendy wasn't just our friend; she was like a little sister to us in Fairy Tail and we loved her very much." Lisanna said with a sad smile.

"Ah, that's so sad…" Donald said and Maka nodded.

"Indeed. I just hope that in the end we will be able to save her." Lisanna said.

"My team and I will do everything it takes to save you dear friend Wendy, you can be sure of that." Maka made a determined smile, after saying that.

"Right, thank you." Lisanna said with a smile.

The boys and girls were quiet for a few minutes until…

"Anything else you would like to ask us?" Sora asked.

"Oh, yeah – I've been meaning to ask you… how exactly did you meet Lucy and Levy?" Lisanna asked.

"Well…" Maka began as she scratched the back of her head.

"They actually met us." Sora answered Lisanna's question instead of Maka.

"That's right – it was actually me and Goofy that met Lucy and Levy first before Sora and Maka did." Donald spoke up as well.

"They told me that you two and them were searching for the chosen wielders of the Keyblade, yes?" Lisanna asked and the boys and Maka nodded.

"I see. They also told me that you all have had a long and big adventure, yes?" Lisanna asked to which the boys and Maka nodded.

"Who were you searching for exactly?" Lisanna asked Sora and Maka.

"Our friends – Riku, Kairi, Soul and Tsubaki. They went missing when our worlds disappeared into the darkness and we have been looking for them ever since." Sora answered Lisanna's question.

Lisanna nodded and asked a new one. "Understood. And what about these dark beings known as Heartless?"

"They are the darkness that is born from people's hearts. Their goal is find the Keyhole which lead to the heart of the world. If the Heartless reach the heart, the world disappears." Maka answered to which Lisanna became surprised.

"Just like what Lucy and Levy told me... Well, it's a good thing you six have been doing your job like defeating the Heartless and closing the Keyholes of different worlds." Lisanna said.

Maka nodded and said with a sad tone. "Yes, a good thing. But, our old friends aren't exactly okay with what we are doing."

Lisanna was confused at Maka's words and decided to ask. "Why is that?"

"Because… Riku and Tsubaki believe that we are showing off with our Keyblades and saving the rest of the universe, instead of searching for our friends." Sora answered.

"Really? Isn't that a little… selfish from them?" Lisanna asked.

"No, the truth is… our friends are taking orders from the wrong people and doing stuff they shouldn't be doing in the first place." Maka answered her question.

"I see. Crossing fingers that in the end you will be able to save your friends and bring them back to the light." Lisanna said with a smile on her face while crossing both her fingers.

"Anything else?" Donald asked.

"Actually… one more thing." Lisanna answered.

"That is?" Maka asked.

"Lucy and Levy told me about the mysterious weapon known as the Keyblade and what it can do. However, would it be possible to…" Lisanna was cut off by Maka.

"To see it and hold it?" Maka asked and the white-haired girl nodded.

"Didn't Levy show you her Keyblade and didn't you touch hers?" Sora asked, but the white-haired girl shook her head as a way of saying no.

"Well, I did ask Levy to show me her Keyblade… However, the strangest part was – she yelled 'No!' in a very rude way and just kept her mouth shut about her Keyblade." Lisanna answered to which the boys and Maka became surprised.

Why didn't Levy want to show her Keyblade in front of Lisanna and let the white-haired girl touch it? No, scratch that – why did Levy yell in a rude tone at Lisanna? Wasn't the white-haired girl and the blue-haired girl friends? Something was definitely wrong…

"That's weird… I thought you and Levy were friends." Maka spoke.

"I thought so as well… But, I just don't know. And get this – during our conversation, Levy was surprisingly staring at me with a glare on her face the whole time." Lisanna replied to which the boys and Maka became surprised again.

Levy was looking angry at Lisanna…? Okay, now something here was definitely wrong… This wasn't how Levy acted when she first introduced herself to the group. Something was definitely wrong…

"We have to check and see why Levy acted so rude towards you later… For now, here it is – The Keyblade." Sora spoke up and then produced the Keyblade in his hand and passed it over to the white-haired girl.

Lisanna was in complete shock! In her hands, she was holding the mysterious weapon that Lucy and Levy told her about. The thing the Heartless feared the most… the weapon that had the ability to defeat them… It was a truly marvelous, yet frightening weapon.

"Wow… I really don't know what to say. Everything that Lucy and Levy told me and everything I've read at the Magnolia library turned out to be true!" Lisanna thought to herself, as she continued examining the weapon in her hands.

"What do you think?" Donald asked.

"It's… amazing and impressive. Looks like the history books were telling the truth about the Keyblade after all…" Lisanna answered to which the boys and Maka were confused at her answer.

"History books?" Maka asked.

Lisanna nodded and replied. "Yes. You see – two days after Lucy, Levy and Wendy didn't show up at the guild, I decided to do a little investigation of my own to find them. The end of the trail lead to our guild's local doctor Porlyusica and she told me absolutely everything about our friends' sudden disappearance, other worlds and the Keyblade."

"This Porlyusica told you about the Keyblade? I thought you said 'history books' told you about the weapon?" Sora asked in a suspicious tone.

"Yes, I did… Porlyusica didn't tell me anything much about the Keyblade. She only told me that is weapon of hope and destruction… Our guild doctor told me to go and learn the rest at the Magnolia library. And that's what I did – learned everything about the Keyblade, other worlds and important stuff." Lisanna explained everything.

"Can you tell us about what you've learned?" Maka asked.

"Well… not now. Maybe when you and your friends come with me to Fiore – for now, the Keybearers have an important task ahead of them." Lisanna answered.

"But-" Maka was cut off by Sora placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Later, Maka… For now, Lisanna is right. Our job comes first and then – we can get our questions about the Keyblade, other worlds and important stuff." Sora answered with a smile on his face.

Sora was right. Right now, they had a job to do… their questions would be answered soon in the future.

"Although… just more thing – when I read from the history books about the Keyblade, I expected the chosen wielders to be more…" Lisanna was cut off by both Sora and Maka opening their mouths.

"Someone-not-like-us?" Sora gave his answer.

"Someone-who-isn't-afraid-to-take-on-challenges?" Maka gave her answer.

Lisanna nodded and then a smile appeared on her face as she spoke. "But, as they say – beggars can't be choosers. In fact, I'm surprised the Keyblade chose you two to be its wielders. You should consider yourself… lucky."

Lisanna gave the Keyblade back to Sora who grinned at her.

"Is that everything you need to ask us?" Maka asked and Lisanna nodded.

"Yep, I think that's everything I need to know." Lisanna answered.

"I have just one question – did this Porlyusica send you to find Lucy and Levy?" Sora asked.

The white-haired girl nodded and gave her answer. "Yes, when she told me everything about how Lucy and Levy left to find the Keybearers… I decided to do the same and follow them. Of course, our guild doctor protested to this and told me that the answer was – No! – But, I didn't listen to her. After a long argument, she finally gave in and agreed. So… I went home, packed a bag pack with some items, went back to Porlyusica's home and she teleported me straight into Traverse Town… where I met all of you."

"We might have to visit your world sometimes, Lisanna." Maka spoke up with a grin.

"You are more than welcome to come." Lisanna replied.

After the long conversation, the boys and girls were quiet for a few minutes until…

"Alright, now that we have had our little chat… why don't we go and find out where the girls went?" Sora suggested and the rest nodded.

"Good idea – but, where could they be?" Maka asked.

The boys and girls thought about this for a few seconds and all was quiet until…

"AHHHHHHH!" A girly scream broke up the entire silence.

"What the hell was that all about?" Maka asked.

"I think it… came from the Third District." Lisanna answered.

"Could it be…" Sora start with an interesting suggestion.

"Lucy and Levy? Possibly…" Lisanna finished.

"Should we go and see what's going on?" Donald suggested.

"Yeah, we should." Maka replied.

"Then, let's go." Sora said.

The boys and girls started running towards the Third District, but they were completely unaware of what was about to happen.

(A few seconds later…)

The boys and the girls finally entered the Third District and were shocked to see what was happening.

On the ground, layed an injured and unconscious Lucy – she had cuts and bruises all over her hands and legs. Her ponytail was gone and her entire hair was in a complete mess.

However, Levy McGarden was still conscious and kicking. However, her eyes were completely closed and on her face a smile was plastered. In her hand, she was holding her black and white Keyblade - Void Gear.

"Lucy!" Maka exclaimed and rushed forward to check and see if the tall blonde Celestial Mage was okay.

"Is she breathing at all?" Lisanna asked in a worried tone, as she and the boys rushed by the unconscious Lucy's side.

Maka checked her pulse and to the ash-blonde pigtailed teenager – it was still warm.

Maka turned to her group and nodded indicating that Lucy was still alive and was only unconscious.

"Oh, thank god… She's still alive." Lisanna said in relief.

Sora turned to Levy and asked angrily. "Levy, do you know who did this? We need to find him and make him pay!"

Yet the blue-haired girl didn't answer the question – she just kept her mouth shut with the smile still on her face.

"Levy, who did this?" Maka asked, but the blue-haired girl just kept her mouth shut.

A few seconds of silence passed until…

"I did it." Levy simply said.

The boys and girls were shocked! Levy was the one who hurt Lucy? No way – there was no way that was possible! It couldn't be – Levy was a friend to Lucy and the group! It was impossible – the blue-haired girl couldn't possibly be the Celestial Mage's assailant.

"W-what did you say…?" Maka asked, as tears of sadness started coming out of her eyes.

"You heard me, tiny tits… I hurt Lucy." Levy answered Maka's question and the ash-blonde pigtailed teenager began to cry while the rest of her group were shocked – Lisanna especially.

"H-how could you Levy!? Lucy is a friend and a fellow guild member! She isn't our enemy! How could you do something like this to her!?" Lisanna demanded.

Levy's smile turned into a smirk, as she opened her eyes. The heroes were in shock when they saw what colors the eyes were. As they recalled, Levy's eyes were supposed to be hazel and not golden!

"L-Levy? Why are your eyes golden…?" Sora asked in a very nervous tone.

Levy chuckled a little bit and answered. "Why? Because, spiky… I've learned something today."

The group was feeling pretty uncomfortable with the way Levy was acting right now. Something was definitely wrong with her…

"And… what's that?" Lisanna asked.

Levy chuckled quietly and answered. "I've learned that in order to grow stronger... I must embrace the darkness in my heart and that's what I did."

The group was completely shocked after that statement! Levy had accepted darkness in her heart!? No way! The girls and the boys refused to believe it! There was no way that Levy embraced the darkness. She couldn't be an easy pray for the darkness to take over.

It was then that Maka remembered what King Triton told her: "Keep a close eye on your friend, Levy. Something is very wrong about her getting a Keyblade… Someone or something is pulling the strings here…" – Maka's eyes widened with shock! Triton's words made sense! It was impossible for Levy to embrace the darkness so easily – someone or something did it for her! But who? Maka didn't know…

"Levy! This isn't the real you! You don't belong in the darkness! You belong in the light! Please, fight it!" Lisanna pleaded with tears in her eyes.

But Levy just laughed and her smile turned into a smirk.

"You are correct, my dear Lisanna. This isn't the real Levy…" Levy answered.

Just then, a puddle of darkness appeared under Levy's feet and soon it enveloped all around her. Soon, it disappeared and the group was shocked and surprised at what Levy was wearing.

The blue-haired girl's clothing was replaced by a black and white bodysuit which kind of resembled the one Wendy wore when she fought Sora and Maka, but without the logo of the Heartless on it. In her right hand, Levy held a silver helmet with a black visor – this one didn't have the logo of the Heartless as well.

"L-levy…? What are you wearing…?" Maka asked in a sad and confused tone.

"Levy? Is that what you people call this "girl"?" Levy answered, but the group noticed that she sounded strange – the blue-haired girl sounded like she had a boy and a girl's voice.

"Y-you're not, Levy…" Maka stated in a very quiet tone.

'Levy' chuckled lightly and answered. "Correct. I am not Levy… My name is Vanitas."

"Vanitas?" Maka asked 'Levy' or now known as Vanitas.

Vanitas, who was now possessing Levy smirked and replied. "Yes. A creature of pure darkness who is now possessing an innocent and kind girl."

"What have you done with poor Levy?" Lisanna demanded angrily.

"Nothing… The girl only wanted one thing – power and I decided to help her." Vanitas answered.

It was then that Maka's eyes widened with surprise and shock! All of those times when Levy was able to destroy their enemies in one hit… It was Vanitas who was granting her those mysterious powers and strength!

"It was you…" Maka exclaimed in anger.

Vanitas looked at her, smirked and asked. "Come again?"

"You were the one who granted Levy the strength and power to defeat our enemies in just a single hit. You were also the one who made her do a 'Dive to the Heart', so she can obtain a Keyblade. That's the truth, yes?" Maka asked.

Vanitas in Levy's body smirked and nodded. The rest of the group were shocked and angered as well.

"Why? Would you do it? Why would you possess her?" Maka demanded angrily, as she got up and took out her Keyblade. She was ready to deliver the beat down on Vanitas and return Levy back to the light.

Vanitas laughed and replied. "Why…? I'm afraid I won't be able to answer that question."

Everybody were confused, but still kept their guard up.

"Oh, really? And why not?" Sora asked.

"Because… I'm afraid that I don't really have the time to deal with all of you." Vanitas answered.

"Well… that's unfortunate for you because we have all the time in the world to beat you up." Lisanna stated with a grin.

"No… I'm afraid you don't." Vanitas replied while putting the helmet and visor which hid Levy's face completely.

"What do you think you are doing!?" Maka demanded.

Vanitas didn't answered and he/she snapped his/her fingers to which a corridor of darkness opened behind him/her.

"Hey, where do you think you are going?" Donald demanded.

"Yeah, give us back Levy now!" Sora demanded as well.

Vanitas laughed and started walking backwards towards the portal.

"Give Levy back? I'm afraid that's not an option, but don't worry – She will be in very good hands. I can assure you…" Vanitas declared.

"This isn't over yet! We will defeat you, Vanitas!" Maka stated angrily.

"Oh, I know… This isn't over yet. We will meet again in the future. I can promise you that." Vanitas finished and then walked into the portal. Soon, it disappeared into thin air and everything got quiet again.

This continued for a few minutes until…

"Goddamn it…" Lisanna muttered quietly.

"Lisanna, we need to get Lucy some help and quickly." Maka told her.

Lisanna looked at the group who all had sad and tired looks on their faces and gave a small sigh.

"You're right, Maka. We should." Lisanna replied.

"Alright, let's go pick her up." Donald told Goofy who nodded.

"I'll help as well." Sora said.

The three boys walked over to pick up the unconscious Lucy while Lisanna and Maka watched them.

"What are were going to do about all of this?" Maka asked Lisanna.

Lisanna looked at Maka with a sad look on her face and simply replied. "Truth be told… I have no idea."

"I… I hope we can find Vanitas and get both Wendy and Levy back safe and sound." Maka said.

Lisanna nodded and replied. "I hope so as well. Come on, let's go and help the boys with Lucy…"

The two girls walked over to the boys and all 5 of them started carrying Lucy to safety…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Oh, boy… That was a long chapter to write, but I'm glad I've finally finished it. Now, I can get back to work on Linked into One and start writing the battle between Mina and Axl since Chapter 6 has already been checked by my beta reader and posted on .
> 
> It seems our dear friend Levy is truly one with darkness right now… What a tragedy this is. But don't fret because Lisanna will be her replacement – at least, until they can find Levy in the future. Unfortunately, both blue-haired girls have a much worse fate than death. You'll see what I mean in the future Chains of Destiny stories that I write. Trust me on this one.
> 
> Anyways, I'm taking off so I can take a small break and then get back to writing Linked into One. More to come, so stay tuned… Bye!


	36. Chapter 35: Prayer of Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Three months… It has been three months since I have updated Chains of Destiny. Fucking great! I am so sorry for neglecting this story for so long, but I am about to make it up with a new update.
> 
> With that said, I welcome you once again to another chapter of Chains of Destiny – The Keyblade's Chosen Ones. Last time, our dear Levy had finally succumbed to the darkness in her heart thanks to Vanitas and she disappeared without saying a word as to where she was going – on top of that, she even managed to injure Lucy. Our heroes now have to determine what their next move is going to be. What will happen? Find out in this chapter!
> 
> Time to begin! As usual – I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater or Fairy Tail. Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima own the three series. I just own the story.

Chapter 35: Prayer of Hope

They had battled through countless Heartless and villains not just as a team, but also as friends. They had traversed through countless worlds in order to find their friends – Riku, Kairi, Soul and Tsubaki. Moreover, just when they felt that their quest was at its end… everything went to shit for the group.

Their friend Levy had embraced the darkness in her heart and managed to injure and hurt Lucy. In the end, she became an enemy of the group and disappeared soon after.

After Levy disappeared, the group took the unconscious Lucy to Leon and his group so they can take a good look at her. Sora, Maka, Donald and Goofy at this point decided to go and visit their friend Cid to help them install the navigational piece on the Gummi Ship, while Lisanna stayed behind to help tend to her unconscious Fairy Tail comrade.

The four easily found Cid in the First District behind the Accessory Shop where he gladly agreed to install the navigational piece on the Gummi Ship.

Now, Sora and Maka were staring at the ground with depressed looks on their faces because not only did Levy embraced the darkness in her heart, but also their friend Lucy was injured and hurt in the process. Their actions didn't go unnoticed as Donald and Goofy attempted to turn their frowns upside down.

"Sora, Maka!" Donald called out to them first and then it was Goofy's turn to speak. "Now, just remember what Donald told ya both: no frowning, no sad faces."

Maka looked up in disbelief and confusion. "After what just happen to our group, you two are still happy?" She asked and they both nodded.

"But, how can you two be so cheerful? Levy is gone, Lucy is injured and hurt, our friends are still missing and so are your King and the Master. Aren't you both worried?" Sora asked in sad tone.

Donald on the other hand replied with a smile. "Aw, phooey."

"The king and the master told us to go out and find the key bearers and we already found you both. So as long as we stick together, it'll all work out okay. Ya just gotta believe in yourself, that's all." Goofy finished speaking.

Maka's eyes widened in surprise at his words. Just believe in herself… Why did that seem so familiar to her? Weren't… those the same words that Peter said back in Neverland to both her and Sora?

"Just believe in myself…" Maka repeated Goofy's words and closed her eyes.

It was then that something happened. _"We believe in you and Sora."_ She heard two voices – one sounded just like Soul and the other… she did not recognize it, but it seemed so familiar to her. Like she had already heard it once… in her past.

Maka began to fly towards a shining light, which enveloped everything. Soon, she found herself in a room, which was filled with bookshelves and stained glass windows. She found herself flying in the air and confused on what was going on. Where was she exactly and why did this place seem so familiar to her?

"What is this place…?" She asked herself.

Just then, to her surprise and shock, she noticed two very familiar girls running towards an old woman who was sitting in a chair under a long staircase – it was… Young Kairi and Young Maka! As for the old woman, she had thick, grey hair that was tied into a bun. Her clothing consisted of a sleeveless, purple dress with a white apron, a dark cloth that was tied around her neck and a white ring on her left ring finger.

Maka had no idea who this sweet, old woman was and why she was sitting in a chair. However… she looked very familiar. Like a distant relative of hers... "Who is this old lady…?" The teenager asked herself.

" _Girls, I have an interesting tale to tell you both. You might remember this as you grow up. Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived… in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. So, listen, my children. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you both. Your hearts will shine with its power and push the darkness away. Do you understand me, Kairi and Maka?"_ The old woman explained and then in a surprising twist, she had disappeared.

Maka was surprised, shocked and intrigued! How did this old woman knew who she and Kairi were? For that matter, what was that little speech about the light and darkness? Just what the hell was going on?

Before Maka had a chance to ask herself more questions, she was blinded by a bright light, which had thrown her back to reality.

"No!" She yelled, as she opened her eyes and looked around. To her relief, she was back in Traverse Town.

"Maka! Are you okay?" Sora asked, as he grabbed his girlfriend's hand gently in an attempt to calm her down.

"What's the matter, Maka?" Donald asked.

"Did anything bad happened?" Goofy asked.

Maka shook her head, as she calmed down. "N-no, don't worry. Everything is fine… For a second, I thought I saw something that I've never seen before."

"Are you sure?" Goofy asked and Maka nodded.

"Yeah… I'm sure… Soul, did you call me?" Maka asked herself quietly.

By this time, Cid had finally returned to the group.

"Okay, the navigational gummi is installed." Cid stated with a smile.

"Thank you, Cid. We owe you one." Sora replied.

Cid's smile disappeared. "But, ya need to be careful. Rumour has it that place you four are heading is crawling with lots of Heartless." He explained.

"We'll be fine, don't worry." Maka assured him.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya." Cid stated with a smirk.

"We've survived many dangers - This one will be a piece of cake as well." Sora said.

Cid smiled and nodded. "Good luck. You'll need it." He said his departing words.

The group started walking towards the entrance of Traverse Town and surprisingly Lisanna was there.

"Lisanna, what are you doing out here?" Maka asked.

Lisanna gave her reply. "I'm here to wish you good luck. You'll need it." The group was confused. Wasn't Lisanna and Lucy going to come with them?

"Aren't you coming with us?" Sora asked, but Lisanna shook her head.

"I would love to join in on your little adventure, but I'm afraid I have to stay behind and keep an eye on Lucy. I'm worried about her and plus she needs to get some rest – this has been a long experience for her after all." Lisanna explained and the four nodded in return.

"Very well. Please, keep an eye on Lucy and when she wakes up… will you-" Lisanna cut off Maka with a nod on what she had to tell Lucy.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry – I'll tell her what happened. For now… you should get going… good luck, by the way." Lisanna finished speaking and then left the group to go and check up on Lucy.

Sora, Maka, Donald and Goofy looked at each other with determined looks on their faces.

"Ready to get going?" Maka asked and the boys nodded.

"Yes. No backing down, right?" Sora asked and the rest nodded.

"Then, let's get going." Donald finished and all four started to walk towards their Gummi Ships.

It was time to head to this new world. It was time to face both Maleficent and Roman Torchwick. It was time... time to finish this quest once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Hooray! This visit to Traverse Town is done! We are nearing the end of the story as we speak… We only have a couple more chapters to go and we are done with Chains of Destiny! Then I can continue with the rest of the stuff I have forgotten to update.
> 
> Next chapter - The group (minus Lucy and Lisanna) land in the headquarters of Maleficent and Roman Torchwick – Hollow Bastion. Here, in this world – secrets will be revealed, friends will clash against each other and all hell will break loose! Find out what happens next time in Chains of Destiny – The Keyblade's Chosen Ones!
> 
> Now… that is my cue to take off for the rest of the night! Until tomorrow – good night and see ya!


	37. Chapter 36: Welcome to Hollow Bastion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Welcome back to another exciting edition of Chains of Destiny – The Keyblade's Chosen Ones. I just came back from shopping and I am a little tired… But, I still have the energy to write a new chapter of the story.
> 
> Anyways, the time has finally come for the group (minus Lucy and Lisanna) to visit the headquarters of Maleficent and Roman Torchwick and find their friends in the process. Will they succeed? Will the villains be stopped? Will Tsubaki and Riku return to the light side? Find out what happens in this chapter of Chains of Destiny!
> 
> As usual, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater or Fairy Tail – they are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima. Alright, enough said… let the story continue!

Chapter 36: Welcome to Hollow Bastion!

Sora, Maka, Donald and Goofy returned to their Gummi Ships and left Traverse Town once again.

They started flying through space once again, shooting down Heartless ships and passing through two warp holes. Eventually, they had finally reached a new world that consisted of a huge castle with an underground cavern filled with water.

"This must be the place – Hollow Bastion." Donald stated and the rest nodded.

"We need to be extremely careful down there – not only are there Heartless down, but also this is where Maleficent and Roman Torchwick are." Maka spoke up.

"And also – this is where-" Sora was cut off by Maka who nodded in return.

"I know – Riku and Tsubaki. Everyone be very careful." Maka finished speaking and the rest nodded.

"Alright, let's get going." Donald said and the group began to disembark.

**(On the surface of Hollow Bastion…)**

The first thing that the teenagers, the knight and wizard noticed was that Hollow Bastion was… different from the other worlds they had visited and seen. Why? Because this place consisted of a single castle with the insignia of the Heartless on it, waterfalls that were going upward instead of down and floating platforms. That was it – nothing more and nothing else.

The group landed on one of the platform and began to look until Goofy noticed and pointed at the large castle in front of them. "Gawrsh, look at that!" He exclaimed.

"I know this place…" Sora said much to Donald, Goofy and Maka's surprise.

"Really? Have you been here before?" Maka asked him and he shook his head.

"No. But, I know this place from somewhere…" Sora replied.

"Hmm, that's strange." Goofy said.

Sora placed a hand to his chest and he started feeling this warmth inside of him. "I wonder why… I feel this warmth inside, right here." He stated.

It was then that Maka placed a hand on her chest as well. "For some reason… I feel the same warmth as well." She agreed with her boyfriend.

Donald, on the other hand gave them a scoff. "Aw, you both are just being hungry."

Sora got annoyed, as did Maka. "Hey, we're being serious!" He replied.

"Yeah, what does hungry have to do with any of this?" She asked the wizard.

"Hey, I was just trying to-" Donald was cut off by a loud roar happening further ahead which startled the group.

"What was that?" Goofy asked.

"One way to find out – let's get going." Maka replied.

The group started climbing up the platforms towards the origin of the roar. But, when they got closer, to their surprise – above on a platform with a stone arch, Riku and Tsubaki were confronting a tall figure. It was some kind of unknown beast with horns, sharp claws and teeth and a tail. His clothing consisted of a purple cape and dark blue pants.

"No vessel, no help from the Heartless… So, tell us, how'd you get here?" Riku asked with a cruel smirk.

"I simply believed. Nothing more to it." The Beast gave a sigh with its low and rough voice before continuing to speak. "When our world fell into darkness, Belle was taken from me. I vowed I wound find her again no matter what the cost. I believed I found find her. So, here I am. She must be here. I will have her back!" The Beast yelled with an angry look on his face.

"Fine then, animal! Take her if you can!" Tsubaki replied with an evil grin on her face.

The Beast roared and charged at the two teenagers, but unfortunately for him, they dodged and jumped backwards. Riku and Tsubaki landed gently and pulled out their weapons to which they immediately charged forward and attacked him. The Beast fell to the ground in pain as the group arrived immediately to stop the two teenagers.

"Enough! You are hurting him!" Maka yelled.

Riku and Tsubaki smirked as they looked at Sora, Maka, Donald and Goofy who had just arrived.

"Well, well… Looks like the heroes have arrived. Where's your other female friends?" Tsubaki asked in amused tone.

Maka gave her a glare and replied. "Never mind where Lucy and Lisanna are. We need to talk, Tsubaki."

Riku decided to step up with an evil smile on his face. "Indeed we do. We have been waiting for you two to arrive. Right, Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki nodded and replied. "Of course. We've always been rivals, haven't we? Sora and Maka, you've always pushed us as we have pushed you."

"Riku…" Sora said in concern.

"Tsubaki…" Maka said in concern as well.

"But, here is where your adventure ends…" Tsubaki stated and Riku finished the sentence for her. "There can't be four Keyblade Master." The group was confused at this.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked and Maka nodded in agreement.

"Let the Keyblade choose…" Riku began, as he and Tsubaki extended their arms. "…its true masters." The tall girl finished the sentence.

Suddenly, Sora and Maka's Keyblades started to shake violently and despite their best efforts to not let them go towards Riku and Tsubaki, both weapons disappeared in a flash of light much to the heroes' shock.

"Wh-what!?" Sora and Maka both yelled in surprise.

They reappeared in the arms of both Riku and Tsubaki as the two teenagers smirked in glory.

"Maleficent and Roman were right. You both don't have what it takes to save Soul and Kairi. It is up to us now. Only the Keyblade Masters can open the secret door…" Tsubaki declared, as she and Riku raised their newest Keyblades in the air.

"…And change the world." Riku finished with a devilish grin on his face.

Sora and Maka both looked at their friends in disbelief. Had Riku and Tsubaki gone completely crazy? How can they be the true Keyblade Masters of Light when the two used Darkness on their side during this whole adventure?

"B-but that is impossible! You both used Darkness the whole time! You cannot use the Keyblades since they are made of Light! We are the one who protected the worlds from the forces of evil, not you!" Maka stated.

"Hmph. Sorry, Sora and Maka – but your part in this adventure is over now. Don't take it personally." Tsubaki stated with a playful and mocking wink.

Riku dispelled his Keyblade and produced two wooden swords. "Since you both are in the mood to be playing heroes, have fun with these. Come on, Tsubaki – let's go." The boy said to Tsubaki who nodded in return and followed him.

Both Sora and Maka kneeled down in defeat – it was over. There were not the Keyblade Masters anymore. They were just… a regular boy and girl now.

To make matters worse, Donald looked at Goofy. "Goofy. Let's go. We have to remember our mission." The wizard stated which made Maka look at them with a broken heart as tears started coming out of her eyes.

"Y-you two are going to abandon us… AFTER ALL, WE'VE BEEN THROUGH!? DONALD, GOOFY – HOW CAN YOU TWO BE SO SELFISH!?" Maka yelled at them, but the dog and duck looked away in shame and regret.

"Donald… I know the king told us to follow the key and all… But…" Goofy was cut off by Sora. "Guys, just get going and do what is right." He replied in a tired tone.

"But, Sora…" Goofy was cut off by Sora once again. "GO!" The boy yelled.

Goofy left with a regretful look, but before Donald followed the knight; he stopped and looked at the boy and girl.

"Sora… Maka… forgive us." Donald said and then left.

Sora was staring at the ground in silence and anger. Everything had gone wrong in just a couple of minutes. First, Riku and Tsubaki somehow stole the Keyblades from both him and Maka and then Donald and Goofy decided to go and join forces with their former friends – now rivals.

Maka on the other hand covered her eyes and started to cry. Her best friend whom she almost considered a sister Tsubaki had betrayed and took the Keyblade from her and Riku… he did the same thing to her boyfriend Sora as well.

Sora looked up from the ground and noticed Maka who was crying heavily because of the betrayal that had just occurred. He crawled over to her location and hugged her tightly in order to comfort her.

Maka, who was busy crying did not even notice when her boyfriend had approached, but she definitely sensed his hug.

"S-sora…" Maka began as she continued to sniff, but Sora cut her off by hugging her tightly with all his might and love for her.

"Don't cry, Maka… Please… I don't like it when you start crying." Sora said and Maka looked at him as tears continued coming out from her eyes.

"I know…" She sniffed before whipping the tears away and continuing to speak. "But, how can I not cry with what just happened? Our best friends and companions betrayed us and the Keyblades we have used during our entire adventure are now gone. I feel like everything has just gone to shit..." The girl finished speaking and Sora gave her a comforting hug.

Maka returned the hug and smiled sadly at her boyfriend. "At least I have you here with me… my goofy spiky-haired boyfriend." Sora grinned at her and gave her a thumbs-up.

Boyfriend and girlfriend stood quiet for a few minutes until they heard a low growl and thumping footsteps behind them. Turning around, they noticed the Beast walking past them only to fall forward on the ground with a moan. Sora and Maka got up and ran to his side.

"Please, don't move. You've been wounded." Maka told the Beast in a gentle and motherly tone.

"Why… why did you… you come here? I came to fight for Belle." The Beast replied.

"Who is Belle?" Sora asked and the Beast immediately responded to his question. "She is… someone who is very important to me."

Maka immediately guessed what he meant. "Belle is your light?" She asked and the Beast nodded.

"Indeed. And thought I am on my own, I will fight. I won't leave without her. That's why I'm here." The Beast stated.

Sora looked at the wooden sword on the ground and then picked it up without any hesitation. He ran all the way back to the Beast's side.

"Me too. I'm not gonna give up now. I came here to find someone very important to me." Sora stated with a grin.

Maka looked at the second wooden sword on the group and decided to pick it up as well. She returned to Sora and the Beast's side quickly.

"Well, like my boyfriend said – I too am here to find someone who is important to me as well." Maka stated as she smiled at Sora who nodded with his grin still on his face.

"Very well, then. Let's get going." The Beast said and the trio started making their way towards the castle gates.

Once they reached the highest platform, they saw a pink light appear at the castle along with a magical line. Some kind of metal elevator came down towards their location.

"This must lead to the castle gates. Shall we get on?" Maka asked and the rest nodded in return.

The teenagers and the Beast reached the castle gates, but unfortunately – they were closed. So, now they need to find a way to open them.

"I knew that it wasn't going to be easy. How will we open the gates since they are locked?" Sora asked.

Surprisingly, the Beast came up with an idea. "This castle has an underground cavern filled with switches, pipes and gears. Perhaps there is a button down there that can help us?" Maka smiled at the Beast's plan.

"Good idea, Beast. Let's check out that cavern." Maka replied and the trio descended down towards the castle caverns where they immediately ran into Heartless.

Unfortunately, Sora and Maka could not fight the creatures due to their Keyblades being "taken away" by Riku and Tsubaki. However, the Beast was more than willing to help them defeat the Heartless. In no time, the little creatures had been destroyed and the trio continued their way to search for the underground cavern.

They noticed a bubble and decided to try it – soon, they found themselves entering the waterway towards the underground caverns.

The cavern inside was filled with machinery, gears and many switches. A long search had begun for a way to open the castle gates. Numerous Heartless tried to slow the trio down, but the Beast destroyed them with ease.

After traversing through the long and confusion underground maze, the trio finally found the switch that they were looking for. Turning it on, the gears began to spin and the sound of a door being opened was soon heard.

"Looks like we did - Let's head back." Maka ordered and the rest nodded in return.

Return to the entrance of the underground cavern – Sora, Maka and the Beast entered the bubble once more and they rode it through the waterway back to the surface.

Using a nearby, elevator metal platform - they returned and stood outside the castle gates.

"Are you ready, Sora?" Maka asked her boyfriend.

He nodded with a grin. "I'm always ready and don't worry – I've got your back." He replied.

Maka smiled at him and soon the trio entered the castle to confront their enemies and former friends.

**(In the Grand Hall…)**

Inside the highest and deepest part of Hollow Bastion known as the Great Hall, the Princesses and Prince of Heart were all in dominant states and in crystal capsules. On the two sides of the walls were Alice, Belle, Jasmine, Aurora, Cinderella and Snow White. In the middle room, however – also incased in crystal capsules and in dominant states were Kairi and Soul.

Maleficent and Roman Torchwick entered the room and walked pass them, ready to activate the Final Keyhole. Everything was in place – it was time for the plan to begin.

The witch and the mobster turned around to face the individuals of pure hearts as Maleficent began to speak. "O, purest of hearts! Reveal to us the Keyhole!"

The hearts of the six maidens started to glow and beams of pink light shined out from them. They met at a certain point in the air over Kairi and Soul's bodies and soon they started pointing a trail of sparkles at the large heart in the room behind them. The villains smirked knowing that their plan was beginning to succeed.

"It appears that… everything went exactly as we planned, Maleficent." Roman spoke up.

Maleficent nodded. "Indeed, my dear Roman. Soon, the greatest treasure shall be in our sights!" She replied and they both started laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Oh, dear! Maleficent and Roman's plan is nearing completion! Sora and Maka had better hurry… if they wish to stop the villains in time.
> 
> Another chapter has been completed! To my surprise – I finished it before bedtime and that is an achievement… I guess I can finally relax for a little bit. Also, in the future – the story might get a new cover art… cause the old one is getting a little bit outdated.
> 
> So, what happens next time? Sora and Maka clash with their old friends Riku and Tsubaki and in the process they get their Keyblades back. But, what will happen and will Donald and Goofy return to them? Find out in the next chapter of Chains of Destiny – The Keyblade's Chosen Ones.
> 
> And now, ladies and gentleman… I bid you all farewell and happy reading. Until next time and goodbye!


	38. Chapter 37: Sora & Maka vs. Friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I welcome you back to the next chapter of Chains of Destiny – The Keyblade's Chosen Ones. Time to continue the Hollow Bastion saga and start the fight between former friends.
> 
> As usual, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater or Fairy Tail – they are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima. Enjoy reading the chapter!

Chapter 37: Sora & Maka vs. Friends!

While Maleficent and Roman Torchwick were in the Grand Hall preparing the princesses and prince for unlocking the Final Keyhole… Sora, Maka and the Beast entered the main foyer of the castle to search for their former friends and Heartless.

"Be on your guard. They're close, I can feel it. Are you ready for them?" Beast asked and the children nodded.

They began to move forward, but the Beast turned around and gasped when he saw a woman that resembled his light – Belle.

"Belle?" He asked with a smile of hope.

Unfortunately, the happy reunion turned bad as Belle became erupted into a cloud of darkness and in her place – a shadow Heartless appeared.

The Beast's happiness was replaced with anger and fury. He roared and charged after the Shadow Heartless, closing the doors behind him.

Sora and Maka witnessed the entire event and both gave a sigh.

"Well, that's unfortunate…" Sora began.

"So, what do we do now?" Maka asked.

A familiar voice answered her question. "You two can quit while you can." Sora and Maka turned around and they came face to face with Riku, Tsubaki, Donald and Goofy.

"No. Not without Kairi." Sora replied.

Maka nodded in agreement with her boyfriend. "That's right. Sora has his own friend to rescue, as have I – I'm not leaving without Soul." Maka stated.

Darkness began to cover both Riku and Tsubaki. Soon, their clothing took a much more menacing and darker appearance. Now, both teenagers were wearing the same dark bodysuit that Wendy wore when she attacked Sora and Maka back in Traverse Town.

"Idiots, don't you both realize that the darkness will destroy you?" Tsubaki asked, as she glared at the two former Keyblade Wielders of Light.

"You're both wrong, Riku and Tsubaki. The darkness may destroy our bodies, but it can't never touch our hearts." Maka declared bravely.

Sora did the same. "Our hearts will stay with our friends. They'll never die!" He declared.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Really… Well, we'll just see about that!" He yelled, as he launched a dark energy ball toward Sora.

"Sora!" Maka yelled, as she pushed him out of the way. The dark energy ball hit her and sent her flying towards the wall shocking Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Maka!" Sora cried, as he rushed over to his girlfriend quickly.

"Wow, what a pathetic whore." Tsubaki stated with a cruel smirk on her face.

Sora glared furiously at Maka's former friend Tsubaki. "Pathetic!? What kind of friend are you to allow Maka to be hurt!? She saved me by sacrificing herself – it was self-defense!" He yelled at the tall girl.

Riku smirked. "Well, unfortunately for you, Sora – nobody is going to protect you this time." He declared, as he launched another energy ball at his former friend.

Sora braced himself for the blast and ready to protect Maka.

"Sora, no!" Maka yelled, as she tried to get up in an attempt to save her boyfriend, but she was too hurt and wounded to do anything.

She closed her eyes and started to cry at the fact that her boyfriend was about to be killed by her former friend and Riku.

She waited for her boyfriend to be killed… but nothing happened.

Maka opened her eyes and to her surprise and joy – Goofy blocked Riku's energy ball attack!

"Sora and Maka ain't gonna go anywhere!" Goofy declared.

"Oh, so now you are going to betray the King?" Tsubaki asked with a glare directed at the knight.

Goofy shook his head. "Not on your life! But I'm not gonna betray Sora and Maka, either, 'cause the two have become my new best buddies after all we've been through together!" He replied as he turned around and gave Sora a thumbs up.

The knight then looked at Donald and waved at him. "See ya later, Donald. Could ya tell King Mickey and Master Makarov that I'm really sorry?" Goofy asked.

Donald on the other hand had other plans. "Hold on, Goofy! We'll tell them together." He declared, as he rushed forward to Sora, Maka and Goofy.

"Maka, allow me." The wizard casted Cure on Maka, which in turn healed her wounds completely.

"Donald… Goofy… you came back to us." Maka replied with a gentle smile on her face.

Donald nodded. "We are a team after all – one for all and all for one." He stated with a smile of his own.

"Guess you are stuck with us, Sora and Maka." Goofy spoke up.

Sora picked up his girlfriend and the teenagers both hugged the knight and wizard.

"Donald, Goofy… thank you for not abandoning us." Maka replied.

In the meantime, Tsubaki snorted in amusement. "Oh, please! Friendship isn't worth shit anymore and how do you and Sora expect to be defeat us without no weapons?" She asked with a smirk.

Sora and Maka let go of hugging Donald and Goofy, then stared at their former friends.

"Hmph. We don't need the Keyblades to defeat you – we've got something better! Our hearts!" Sora declared with a determined smile on his face.

Riku scoffed at that answer. "Your hearts? Really?" He asked in amusement.

Tsubaki also scoffed as well. "Pray tell – what good will those weak little things do for you?" She asked with an evil smirk.

"Although our hearts maybe weak, they aren't alone. They've grown with each new experience and they've found a home with all the friends we've made." Maka started with a determined look on her face.

Sora continued the speech for her. "We've become a part of their hearts just as they've become a part of ours. And if they think of us now and then… if they don't forget about us… then our hearts will be one." The boy finished the speech as he and Maka took out their wooden swords.

"We don't need a weapon. Our friends are our power!" Sora declared.

"…And we're theirs!" Maka added.

Riku and Tsubaki looked at former Keyblade Wielders of Light and rolled their eyes in amusement.

"Wow. What a load of-" Unfortunately, Riku didn't finish his sentence as the Keyblades in his and Tsubaki's hands started flashing much to their surprise. Soon, to their shock - the weapons disappeared from the dark teenagers and returned to their rightful owners – Sora and Maka.

"Alright! Now, we will be able to take on Riku and Tsubaki!" Sora stated with a smile to Maka who nodded in return.

Riku and Tsubaki glared at the two Warriors of Light as they produced their Soul Eater Swords.

"Show us what your precious light is made of." Tsubaki demanded.

"You take care of Maka. I'll take care of Sora." Riku said to Tsubaki who nodded in return.

"Donald, I'm going to need your help in the fight against Tsubaki." Maka said to the wizard who nodded in return.

"Alright. But, what about Goofy?" Donald asked.

"Goofy and I will keep Riku at bay." Sora spoke up.

"Alright. Everybody knows what to do?" Maka asked and the boys nodded.

"Good, let's go and do this!" Maka ordered and the group nodded.

"You're all going to die!" Riku declared as he charged at Sora and Goofy.

"We're not going to lose to weaklings like you!" Tsubaki, also declared as she charged at Maka and Donald.

The battle between friends had begun. Sora started delivering a couple of heavy attacks on Riku who attempted to slash him, but the spiky-haired boy dodged him. Goofy stepped forward and the bashed the silver-haired teenager with his shield a couple of times

"Heh, that all you got Sora?" Riku asked with a smirk.

Sora glared at him. "Believe me! I'm just getting warmed up!" He replied.

The two teenagers started attacking each other again. Sora decided to use Strike Raid against Riku hitting him a couple of times, then Goofy decided to bash him with his shield. The silver-haired boy managed to deliver a slash on both Sora and Goofy, but the spiky-haired child used Cure on himself and the Royal Knight.

"I won't lose to a weakling like you, Sora!" Riku declared with a nasty glare pointed at his friend.

Sora casted Fira on Riku and then delivered a couple of heavy attacks on him. Goofy, on the other hand just continued bashing him with his shield. Riku got angry and started attacking harder and faster in an attempt to slash both his former friend and the knight. Sora blocked most of his attacks, despite getting hurt a little. The spiky-haired boy casted Cure on himself and used Strike Raid once again on his friend. Sora and Goofy looked at each other and nodded – they both delivered the final attack on Riku.

"No… Not yet…" Riku said in a defeated and injured tone.

Meanwhile, Maka and Donald had managed to keep Tsubaki at bay by dodging most of her attacks and using Blizzard and Strike Raid on her.

"Just give up, you pathetic whore! And I'll kill you quickly!" Tsubaki declared, as she charged at her former friend.

Maka blocked her attack. "Not on your life, Nakatsukasa!" She replied before jumping back.

Tsubaki rushed forward in an attempt to slash her, but Maka used Strike Raid once again while Donald used Thunder. The tall girl was sent flying back, but she wasn't out of the fight yet. Tsubaki rushed quickly in an attempt to wound her former friend and the wizard.

"Ready, Donald?" Maka asked.

The wizard nodded. "Let's do this!" He replied.

Maka blocked Tsubaki's attacks and started hitting her a few times. Donald, in the meantime used Blizzard against the tall girl once again. Tsubaki got angry and managed to slash Maka a few times, but the wizard healed her quickly.

"I hate you, Maka Albarn! I hate you so much!" Tsubaki yelled in fury and anger at her former friend.

Maka, on the other hand smirked. "What's wrong, Tsubaki? Getting cold feet are we?" She asked.

Tsubaki got fuming mad and rushed forward in an attempt to shut her former friend up and teach her a lesson. Maka blocked most of her attacks and used Strike Raid on the tall girl once again. Donald, on the other hand casted both Blizzard and Fira at Tsubaki. The tall girl attempted to slash Maka once again, but the duck wizard was quick. He casted Thunder on Tsubaki who was sent flying backwards a little bit. Maka and Donald nodded at each other before they delivered the final hit on the tall girl.

"No! Soul…" Tsubaki cried out in a defeated tone.

After the battle, Riku and Tsubaki were on the ground breathing heavily as the darkness around them faded away and soon their bodysuits were gone. Their original clothing returned and they ran away in shame.

At this time, the Beast entered the room behind the group. "So, your hearts have won this battle I presume?" He asked and the teenagers nodded.

The Beast nodded in return. "Impressive. However, the search for your friends and Belle continues. What is our next destination?" He asked.

Maka shrugged. "No idea… Beast, do you have any clues on where we need to go?" She asked, but the Beast shook his head.

Maka gave a sigh. Once again, things were never going to be easy.

"How about we check of one of these doors?" Donald suggested, as he pointed at two doors – one on the far end of the room and on the left side.

"It's worth a try. Let's get going." Maka said and the group started moving.

They tried the door at the far end of the room first, but surprise – it was locked.

"Great, no way we are getting through here." Sora said.

"I'm afraid so…" Maka agreed with her boyfriend.

Donald and Goofy on the other hand, decided to take a closer look at the Heartless symbol on the door... Nothing seem out of the order… Except… Wait a second! Of course!

"I think I know how we can open this door." Donald spoke up.

"Really?" Maka asked in an astonished tone and the wizard nodded.

"So, how do we do that?" Goofy asked.

Donald pointed at the Heartless symbol on the door. "We need to find the four pieces that are missing from the door and place them in the correct order. If we do that… the door might open." He explained.

Maka's eyes widened. "Donald, you are a genius! But, how are we going to find the pieces? They could be anywhere." She replied.

"Or maybe they are somewhere in this room?" Sora suggested.

The Beast nodded. "It is a possibility. Let us start our search with the door on the left." He said and the group nodded.

They entered the door on the left and found themselves in a library of some sorts. Maka's eyes widened with surprise – this was… that library that she saw with her younger self, Kairi and the old lady!

Sora noticed this and place a hand on her shoulder. "Maka, are you okay?" He asked.

Maka looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, Sora… just… just had a little… spacing out." She answered.

"Okay, let's get moving then." Sora said.

The group began to explore the library in an attempt to find the missing pieces from the locked door. Along the way, however they noticed that some books were in the wrong locations on the wrong bookshelves. Therefore, they picked them up and placed them in the correct order. Soon, a door was heard opening at the top of the library. They entered and found themselves on the upper part of the foyer where they noticed many puzzles that they had to solve.

"This must be where we can find clues as to where the missing pieces are." Maka stated.

"Let's try and solve all of the puzzles." Sora replied and the group agreed with him.

The first thing they did was push a giant statue down to the foyer. When it broke, a piece was revealed.

"Hey, we found one of the pieces. Don't know why it was hiding in a statue though…" Sora spoke up.

Maka shrugged at his question – she did not know as well.

Next, the Keyblade Wielders saw torches that were unlit, so they decided to use Fira on them. Once that was done, the group noticed that in middle there was something that resembled a big chandelier. On it, there was a pedestal with one of the pieces being protected by a blue fire. Thanks to Sora and Maka using Fira on all the touches, it had died down. Now, they had access to the second piece of the locked door.

After that, the group noticed some vases and so… they decided to break them. Suddenly, the water on the fountain started running and a third piece of the door came out of it.

"Three pieces found, one more to go…" Sora said to everyone.

The last puzzle involved moving a statue - Sora and Maka both pushed it to where it needed to be. In lower part of the castle foyer, a treasure chest was revealed – the final missing piece from the door.

"Alright, we did it!" Sora cheered.

"Now to recover the pieces." Maka stated.

The group recovered all four of the missing pieces, went back to the door and placed them in the correct order. Soon, the door had opened.

"Alright, that's the end of that." Sora declared with a grin.

Maka smiled at him and replied. "Indeed. Let's continue searching for Belle and our missing friends." The rest of the group nodded.

They entered the door and continued their search…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Well, that's the end of Chapter 37 of Chains of Destiny! The Hollow Bastion Arc is nearing its ultimate climax – just the next chapter and then… it's a three-way villainous boss battles for the Keyblade Wielders and the rest of the party!
> 
> Anyways, what will happen in the next chapter? Will the heroes be able to stop Riku and Tsubaki from killing them? Will Maleficent and Roman Torchwick unlock the Final Keyhole? Will I ever stop asking questions? – As if… Anyways, find out what happens next time in Chapter 38 of this amazing story.
> 
> Well, my dear audience – this is where I bid you farewell and until next time. Thank you and goodnight!


	39. Chapter 38: Exploring the Castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Good afternoon or good evening, my glorious friends. It is I – Rocco151 and I have returned once again to bring you another chapter of Chains of Destiny – The Keyblade's Chosen Ones! We are making good progress on the Hollow Bastion arc – just a couple more chapters and I am done.
> 
> Before we continue, I would like to answer a couple of reviews that I got:
> 
> To Glenn (Guest) – Yes, Lisanna and Lucy will come back as Maka's support team. However, you need to wait until the Keybearers return to Traverse Town. Be patient, my friend and you will see them once again.
> 
> To Jack Whitty (Guest) – Let it go with your story requests. I appreciate it that you like my story, but I am not going to do what you ask of me. Yes, there will be a sequel to Chains of Destiny, but that will not include what you told me in your review.
> 
> To Unknown Guest – The art cover was not exactly the smartest one that I've chosen and besides I was going to get in trouble if I didn't remove it. I will get a new one pretty soon. I promise you.
> 
> Anyways, enough with that – Back to the story! I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater nor Fairy Tail – they are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 38: Exploring the Castle.

**(Meanwhile – in Hollow Bastion's Castle Chapel…)**

After their humiliating defeat at the hands of both Sora and Maka, Riku and Tsubaki both ran off in wonder of how the hearts of their former friends were stronger than theirs. They should have gotten the Keyblades! Not Sora and Maka! It just wasn't fair! Now, they would never be able to save Soul or Kairi!

"Why?" Riku asked.

"It was ours! We should have obtained the Keyblades, not that whore and her boyfriend!" Tsubaki exclaimed in anger and tears.

"You both should know something." A mysterious and unknown voice said.

The two teenagers turned around and to their surprise – two figures had emerged from the darkness. One was wearing a black cloak, while the other's was brown. Both unknown figures were covered in an unearthly glow.

"The heart that is strong and true will not only win you the Keyblade, but you both will have a chance to save your loved ones." The black-cloaked figure explained.

"What? What are you trying to say?" Riku asked in anger.

"Are you… saying that our hearts are weaker than THEIRS!?" Tsubaki asked in fury.

"For the instant, they were." The brown-cloaked figure replied.

Riku and Tsubaki both hanged their heads in disbelief. There was no way that was true! Sora and Maka's hearts couldn't be stronger! It was impossible!

"However, you both can become stronger." The black-cloaked figure said.

"You both showed no fear in stepping through the door to darkness. It held no terror for you." The brown-cloaked figure replied.

"Plunge deeper into the darkness and your hearts will grow stronger. Who knows – you just might be able to save the ones you love the most." The black-cloaked figure stated.

"What should we do?" Riku asked.

"And how?" Tsubaki asked.

"It's really quite simple." The brown-cloaked man began.

"Open yourselves to the darkness. That is all." The black-cloaked figure explained.

"Yes - Let your hearts and your beings become darkness itself." The brown-cloaked figure told them.

At this point, both Riku and Tsubaki glowed in a deep green aura. They began to feel more powerful and strong…

"Just you wait Soul, I'll save you…" Tsubaki declared in a determined tone.

The two teenagers didn't focus on anything else, just the fact that they had gained more and more power. What they didn't know was that Sora and Maka were getting closer and closer towards the Castle Chapel…

**(Meanwhile, somewhere else in Hollow Bastion…)**

In the meantime, the heroes continued battling their way through the castle while facing hordes of powerful Heartless. However, it did not trouble the group at all. In fact, The Beast was proving to be a great asset in the fight against the enemy. If the Heartless population got too big, he would take care of them in a matter of seconds.

As they continued progressing forward and forward, they soon found themselves riding on a lift, which took them to a much higher part of the castle. Heartless attempted to slow them down, but Sora and Maka dispatched them without any problems.

Now came a very hard challenge of staying in one piece – the group got on a very big lift in order to get to the right side of the castle. During the ride, however – different types of Heartless appeared to prevent the heroes from reaching their destination.

Sora and Maka started focusing on one group of Heartless by mixing different Keyblade attacks and the spells Blizzard, Fira and Thunder. Although, they were hit a couple of times, the Keybearers were doing a good job so far. The Beast, on the other hand easily dispatched his group of Heartless without any problems what so ever. As for Donald and Goofy… well, there were having a little bit of trouble with dealing with their group of Heartless. Sora and Maka decided to assist their comrades in destroying the creatures of darkness. After a long ride on the big lift, the group finally reached their destination on the right side of the castle.

Here they discovered a couple of lifts, which took them higher and higher towards their goal. Once they entered a lift stop, the group came across more Heartless to which the Beast easily destroyed them without any problems.

After that, everyone gave a sigh – they had arrived at the highest point of Hollow Bastion and the entrance towards the Castle Chapel where Maleficent, Roman, Riku and Tsubaki were.

"This is it – the moment we have all been waiting for." Maka declared and her group gave a nod.

"Beyond this door lies Maleficent and Roman Torchwick. We have to stop them before it's too late." Sora agreed with Maka's words.

"We must be careful – there could be Heartless in there." The Beast gave a warning to which the group nodded in return.

"Indeed, but we can handle them." Donald assured with a smile on his face.

The Beast nodded. "Then let us go - I'm ready for anything to save Belle." He replied.

"Right!" Maka declared with a nod.

The group started to move forward but before they could enter the Castle Chapel, an unknown voice interrupted them. "Allow me to accompany you."

Everyone turned around and saw that a mysterious young woman was approaching them. She was wearing a cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, a pair of matching gauntlets and gloves. From the right side of her skirt, an object that was made from feathers was hanging. She also wore detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern and black leather boots beneath them. However, her most noticeable feature that was covering the woman's face was a creepy and gruesome four-eye slits mask. Lastly, her weapon – a sword was stored in a scabbard.

The group looked confused, especially the Beast. Who was this woman and what did she want with them?

"Who are you?" Donald asked.

Behind her mask, the woman gave a smile. "My name is Raven. Raven Branwen – A Huntress. And you two are Sora and Maka Albarn – The Chosen Wielders of the Keyblade." The woman known as Raven replied looking at Sora and Maka.

The group was surprised – especially Sora and Maka. How did she know who the two teenagers were and for that matter the Keyblade?

"How do you know who we are and what the Keyblade is?" Maka asked in a curious tone.

"I have been watching you throughout your adventure and keeping my eye on you ever since and I have to say… Impressive performance. I value strength above all else just like someone very familiar and close to me. As for how I know about the Keyblade… I have heard and read about the legendary weapon. Still… Hard to believe that it would choose you two out of all people." Raven replied.

Maka got annoyed. "What is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

Raven chuckled. "The Keyblade only chooses those who have strong hearts and will. And you two…" The Huntress paused for a second while Sora and Maka looked at her and waited to her answer. Eventually, after a few seconds of silence, she gave her answer. "…fit those qualifications."

Everyone, even the Beast were surprised! Did Raven really meant what she said or was this a joke of hers?

"How do you know that we fit the qualifications of being a Keyblade Wielder?" Sora asked.

From behind her mask, Raven gave a smile. "That… is something you have to figure out on your own." She replied.

"Oh." Sora said in a disappointed tone.

Maka decided to change the subject. "Okay, Raven… What exactly do you want with us?" She asked.

Raven's smile disappeared and it was replaced with a determined frown on her face. "I'm here to assist you in your battle against Roman Torchwick and Maleficent – they are no friends of mine." She replied.

"Okay, but how will you help us?" Donald asked in a suspicious tone.

"Torchwick's assassin – Neopolitan or Neo is someone who is very powerful and can take you all out in a matter of minutes. However, if you all allow me to accompany you – I can help you handle her. You have my word on that." Raven replied.

The group did not know what to say or do in this situation. They knew that Roman Torchwick and Maleficent were powerful enemies, but this Neo… how powerful was she exactly? From what Weiss told them back in Traverse Town – Neo was Torchwick's best assassin, but how good was she? The heroes had no idea and now here was a mysterious woman who had been watching them and their entire adventure and wanting to help in the upcoming fight. Could they trust Raven at all?

Maka was a little hesitant, but decided to ask. "If we agree to your deal, will you promise to help us?" She asked.

Behind the mask, Raven gave a harsh look. "Yes, I promise. However, after this fight… you are on your own. Do not expect me to help you anymore. My deal is that we take on Maleficent, Roman and Neo… But, once that is done – I'm leaving and you are on your own." Raven declared.

Maka nodded, unfazed by her harsh tone. "Fair enough. Shall we get going?" She asked.

Raven did not reply and started moving forward.

The group looked at each other and wondered what to do.

"Can we trust her?" Sora asked.

"We must… for now." The Beast replied.

"Who is she though…?" Maka asked.

"Never mind that for now. Let's get going." Donald replied.

The group followed Raven into the Castle Chapel, but they still wondered if they should trust her or not...

**(In the Grand Hall – not far from the Castle Chapel…)**

Maleficent and Roman Torchwick both stood in front of the Final Keyhole with smiles on their faces. Their plan was nearing fruition and soon the greatest power in the universe would be theirs!

"At long last… we have done it." Maleficent declared with a victorious smile.

"Yes, the greatest prize will soon be ours – Kingdom Hearts!" Roman replied with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Yes, Kingdom Hearts – the heart of all the worlds!" Maleficent declared.

Just then, two teenagers came into the room – it was Riku and Tsubaki. However, there was something wrong about them – instead of their original clothing, they both wore the same dark bodysuits that they used earlier in the battle against Sora and Maka.

The two teenagers stood in front of the Keyhole alongside Maleficent and Roman Torchwick.

" **So, I see the path has emerged at last."** Riku declared, but his voice sounded ominous and dark - It was like someone else was speaking for him.

"Yes. The Keyhole to the darkness." Maleficent replied with a grin on her face.

" **Unlock it and the Heartless will overrun this world."** Tsubaki declared, but her voice seemed dark and evil as well – just like with Riku, someone else was speaking for her.

"What do we care? The darkness holds no power over us. Rather, we will use its power to rule all worlds." Roman replied.

" **Such confidence."** Riku declared, as he summoned in his hand - a red and black Keyblade with its teeth forming the outline of a heart.

Tsubaki summoned in her hand a long sword-shaped black and blue colored Keyblade with its teeth forming two blades knows as kusarigama, a reverse heart-shaped guard and a black wilted camellia flower key-chain.

Maleficent gazed at both Keyblades and let out an. "Oh!" Apparently, she was surprised and intrigued by that fact that the teenagers summoned these two powerful weapons in their hands.

Just then, Roman Torchwick noticed something important – the Dark Keyblades did not react in the presence of the Final Keyhole… that meant it was incomplete!

"WHAT!? The Keyhole is not complete! Impossible! How can this be!?" Roman demanded in anger.

Maleficent noticed the detail as well and she was frustrated. "No, it can't be! The Princesses of Heart are all here! We are certain! Unless…" The witch replied turned to look at Kairi and Soul who were lying on the ground with their eyes closed and in a comatose state.

"It must be those two – the boy and the girl. They must be the Seventh Princess of Heart and the First Prince of Heart." Roman gave his answer.

Roman and Maleficent walked over to the comatose children followed by Riku and Tsubaki.

" **Without the hearts of the seventh princess and the first prince…"** Riku began.

"… **They will never be able to release their power and the Keyhole will remain incomplete."** Tsubaki finished.

Just then, everybody heard a sound that was coming from the direction of the Castle Chapel.

"That must be the King and the Master's fools." Roman said.

"I'll deal with them myself." Maleficent declared as she started moving towards the chapel.

"Shall I come and assist you, my dear?" Roman asked, but Maleficent stopped and turned around to look at him.

"For now, I should be able to handle them. However, if anything happens – I will call you to assist me. In the meantime, watch over the Princesses and the Prince." Maleficent replied and took her leave in order to face the Keyblade Wielders and their companions.

"This will be an interesting fight to watch… Riku, Tsubaki! You two stay here and guard the Princesses and Prince." Roman ordered the teenagers, as he left in order to observe the battle between Maleficent and the warriors of light.

" **The idiots will soon meet their end and I will reunite with a very special person…"** A voice whispered quietly in Tsubaki's thoughts.

" **Will I make the whore and her boyfriend suffer?"** Tsubaki asked the voice inside her head.

" **Very soon, my dear… Very soon."** The voice replied with a chuckle, as an unearthly glow started surrounding both Riku and Tsubaki.

Tsubaki smirked and then closed her eyes for a few seconds. When she opened them again, the blue indigo irises were replaced with golden ones…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Oh, no! This is bad – Riku and Tsubaki have finally become one with darkness and the unknown mysterious figures have taken over their bodies completely! Sora and Maka will have to work very quickly if they want to save their friends!
> 
> So, what do you think about our special guest appearance from RWBY? Now, allow me to explain something – While watching the fight scenes that occur between Neo and a couple of heroes, I realized that the Chains of Destiny Group does not stand one chance against the mute assassin who is more combat experienced than they are. Therefore, I brought in our dear Raven Branwen to assist the group… At least for a short while and then she is out of here!
> 
> In addition, I have some good news for my CoD readers! A new cover art will be coming out very soon! A very good friend of mine is drawing it and hopefully I will get it in the near future. Keeping my fingers crossed…
> 
> Well, I guess I am off to post this on ! We are getting very close to the end right now… Just a couple more chapters and I am done with the Hollow Bastion Arc!
> 
> I guess this is the end for now… Goodbye and see you in the next chapter!


	40. Chapter 39: Defeat Maleficent!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Well, my dear readers and friends – I have returned from my little minor hiatus to bring you a new chapter of Chains of Destiny – The Keyblade's Chosen Ones.
> 
> As you all know, it is the month of June. That means – Maka's Human Transmutation will resume very soon with a new chapter that I have planned for all of you to read.
> 
> In other news, some of you might be upset that I removed the cover art from the story, but fear not! I have prepared a new one for all of you to see! I will get it on June 14th – in other words, tomorrow!
> 
> Anyways, before we begin – there are a couple of questions that I need to answer:
> 
> To Glenn (my second favorite guest) – I am glad you enjoyed the chapter! It is a mystery on who sent Raven to help Sora and Maka. Did she come by herself or was it someone who ordered her to assist the Keyblade Wielders? Maybe we will find out in the future. As for your question – nope, it was not Cinder or Asura controlling Tsubaki. You will find out soon enough who it is…
> 
> To Jack Whitty (Another guest) – Ah, the first intelligent question you have asked me. Now let me give you the answer – No, it was not Maleficent who kidnapped and brainwashed Wendy with Jafar's help (how could you even think that…?).
> 
> Long after Lucy and Levy left, the entire guild including Wendy start to get worried because the two girls had not gotten back in a long time. They started searching Magnolia and Fiore, but still could not find them. Wendy decided to go back home with Carla where the two could some rest. The girl did not sleep, but the exceed did. It was at this moment that an unknown entity (Young Xehanort) started to speaking to Wendy and pretending to be "a friend of hers".
> 
> Eventually, the dark Keyblade Master decided to manipulate Wendy into believing that she Lucy and Levy replaced her and the entire guild with new friends. Of course, the blue-haired girl is not stupid or too trusting – she would know in a moment's hesitation that something is wrong. However, Xehanort started playing and toying with her heart – showing her stuff and proof. Wendy ended up being confused and did not know what to do. The blue-haired girl wanted more proof and Xehanort happily obliged. Opening a corridor of darkness, Wendy was a little hesitant to enter, but she did it anyway after saying goodbye to Carla.
> 
> She ended in Traverse Town where she met a well-dressed man with a cigar and cane in his mouth (Roman Torchwick). And… the rest is history.
> 
> No, Maleficent and/or Roman did not threaten Lucy, Levy, Sora and Maka. Read the entire story.
> 
> About the questions regarding Levy and Tsubaki… I have no idea what to say. Did you even read the story? It seems that you are asking pointless questions when the answers are in the chapters.
> 
> Stop asking pointless questions, please.
> 
> To Guest (Unknown) – Nah, the old picture was not a good cover art to be honest. Luckily, I will be receiving a new one very soon thanks to a good friend of mine.
> 
> Alright, enough with answering questions – let's get started! I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater or Fairy Tail – they are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Hiro Mashima and Atsushi Okubo.

Chapter 39: Defeat Maleficent!

The group alongside Raven Branwen stepped forward into the dark and spooky Castle Chapel where they were immediately confront by the Mistress of all Evil herself – Maleficent.

"Ah! Welcome to Hollow Bastion, wielders of the Keyblade." Maleficent declared with an evil smile on her face while the heroes glared at her.

"So, you are Maleficent." Maka spoke with a hint of hatred and anger.

The witch's smile grew as she gave her reply. "Ah, yes – the daughter of Kami Albarn. I've been waiting for you to come." Maka gave her a very hard death glare, but at the same time – she was curious. Did Maleficent knew her mother as well and if she did when did they meet?

Maka shook those thoughts out of her mind, focus on the important job at hand and summoned her Keyblade. "My boyfriend and I heard that you and Roman Torchwick have been using the Heartless and manipulating our friends." She stated as her glare at the witch continued to become bigger and harder.

Maleficent nodded in return. "Why, yes – we have. I must admit that your friends Riku and Tsubaki have become a valuable addition to our organization." She replied with a devilish smile on her face.

Sora and Maka both looked at the witch in anger and hatred – they wanted to beat her up for what she did to both poor Riku and Tsubaki. Manipulating them to use the darkness and perform bad deeds on different worlds…

"Alright, that's it! Get of our way, Maleficent!" Sora demanded in a frustrated tone.

Maleficent's smile did not disappear. "Hmph. I'm afraid you're all too late. Every Princess of Heart, including the Prince himself have been assembled. Roman Torchwick and I are at the height of our power. Riku and Tsubaki are still down the path to darkness and cannot be saved. As for the Final Keyhole… it is about to unsealed. Once that happens, this world will be plunged into darkness – so now you see… that your situation is quite hopeless and unstoppable." The witch declared with an arrogant smile on her face.

The heroes including Raven took out their weapons and prepared for the biggest battle of their lives.

"We'll close that Keyhole!" Maka declared.

"My girlfriend is right! After coming this far, there's no way we're gonna let you or Torchwick win! We'll close that Keyhole for good!" Sora stated with a proud, heroic smile.

"You are a no-good witch that needs to be stopped!" Donald agreed.

"We'll move on even if you stop us!" Goofy also agreed with the heroes.

"I will get Belle back! You will not stop me!" Beast declared.

"I must reach Roman Torchwick and stop him from unsealing the Final Keyhole. If you are his ally, I will defeat you." Raven declared as she got into position.

Maleficent's smile disappeared and it was replaced with a frown. These heroes… were they serious? She and Roman were about to succeed, plus they had the Heartless on their side and the Final Keyhole was about to be unsealed. But, the Keyblade Wielders… they were a pain and need to be taught a lesson. Yes, it was time to teach them that villains are always destined to win!

"You poor, simple fools? You think you can defeat me? Me, the mistress of all evil?" Maleficent demanded, as she raised her arms and platform in the air.

The battle had begun as Maleficent taped her staff against it and sailed across the room towards the center.

"Now you fools will know the meaning of fear!" Maleficent declared as she raised her glowing staff in the air. Purple clouds appeared underneath the witch as she called out with a laugh. "A bolt of lightning to strike them down!"

Purple lightning came out and it managed to knock both Sora and Maka back a little. Donald casted Cure on both teenagers and used the Gravity spell to send the platform onto the ground. Both Beast and Raven started attacking Maleficent alongside Goofy who used his shield.

Maleficent got annoyed and used her staff to knock the three of the platform. This action made Raven clenched her fist in anger. "You bitch!" She cursed as she got up and prepared for action once again.

"Hmph. You are stronger than you look, Raven Branwen…" Maleficent replied.

Raven did not flinch or made a shocked sound. "So, Roman Torchwick told you my name, did he?" She asked.

The witch nodded in return. "Yes, he did – he told me a lot about you. How powerful you really are…" She replied.

"Hmph. It doesn't really matter – you and Torchwick will both fall. The Keyhole will not be unsealed." Raven declared.

Maleficent gave her a cruel smile and powered her staff. "Very well, then! Meteors of heaven, unleash thy fury onto the fools!" She called out.

Behind the Mistress of All Evil, a swirling vortex appeared. Large meteors started to fly towards the group.

"Woah!" Sora yelled, as he used the Aero spell to shield himself from the meteor attacks.

"Watch out for those meteors!" Maka warned the rest, as Donald casted the Aero spell to keep the girl saved.

Raven on the other hand rushed forward and used her weapon – a Japanese-styled sword with a red blade coloration against the meteors. She managed to cut all of them without ease.

Maleficent was surprised, but was not ready to give up just yet. She used her staff to summon the purple thunder once again and as result, Beast and Goofy were knocked back a little bit.

Sora, Maka and Raven started hitting the platform with everything they had and soon it fell on the ground once more.

The teenagers rushed forward and started hitting Maleficent until she got mad and yelled. "Come out!"

The witch managed to summon new types of Heartless called Defenders in order to stop the Keyblade Wielders and Raven. However, it did not work as the three used their weapons and magic against the creatures. Soon, Maleficent was vulnerable once more.

"You fools will soon know the meaning of fear!" Maleficent declared, as taped her staff against the platform. It rose in the air once again and flew towards the other end of the room.

"Hey, get back!" Maka yelled, as she and the rest of the group rushed towards the location of the floating platform.

Sora, Beast and Raven started hitting it while Maka and Donald both casted Fire and Thunder at Maleficent. Meanwhile, Goofy used her shield as a boomerang in order to target the witch – it was successful.

Maleficent raised her staff and yelled. "Meteors of heaven, unleash thy fury!" Behind her, a new vortex opened and meteors came out once more.

This time, however – the Keyblade Wielders were unlucky and the meteors managed to hit them, but Donald was quick and casted Cure. Raven sliced the rest of the flying rocks without any problems.

"A bolt of lightning to strike them down!" Maleficent called out with another evil laugh and purple clouds and lightning appeared. Raven, Donald and Sora were hit while the Beast, Maka and Goofy dodged them.

"Alright, now is our chance to bring down the platform!" Maka yelled.

Beast and Maka both attacked and managed to bring down Maleficent's platform. "Come out!" The witch demanded as Heartless appeared once again to protect her.

"Oh, no you don't!" Maka said, as she and Raven disposed of the Heartless very quickly.

Maleficent got angry and raised her staff once more to summon the meteors, but unfortunately, the witch never got the chance to do so as Sora and Maka both delivered the final strike on Maleficent.

"No!" Maleficent yelled. It was not over yet! She was the Mistress of All Evil! She was not going to lose to some children!

"It's all over, Maleficent." Maka declared.

The witch in response gave her a death glare. "You have won nothing and you are nothing. Roman Torchwick and I will be victorious in the end." Maleficent was currently using her staff to support herself due to the wounds that she received from the warriors of light and their helpers.

"Alright, that's it!" Sora yelled, as he and Maka rushed forward to deliver the final blow onto Maleficent. However, the witch managed to escape using a portal that appeared right behind her.

"Foolish children. You have already lost…" Maleficent told the Keyblade Wielders through the portal.

"We have to go and stop her." Maka stated.

"I agree – despite being wounded, Maleficent poses a serious problem. I can also sense Roman Torchwick's presence on the other side of the portal…" Raven said.

"Then… let's get going." Sora said.

With those words said, the group entered the portal and were more than ready to stop Roman Torchwick and Maleficent…

**(On the other side…)**

In another part of the Castle Chapel – one with thorns and tree branches all over the walls, Maleficent was clenching her chest in pain due to the fight that occurred just a few seconds ago. Using her staff for balance, she stood still and started thinking of new plan to eliminate the Keyblade Wielders. Just then, Roman Torchwick appeared with a lit cigar in his mouth.

"I take it our guests have not been eliminated?" Roman asked and Maleficent gave him a nod.

The gangster gave a sigh. "I told you we should have taken them out together." He stated.

"I had everything under control, Roman." The witch replied.

"You had best do something about this." Roman stated to which Maleficent nodded.

"Yes, I know. The fools will soon realize that it is pointless to continue the fight." Maleficent replied with an evil smile on her face.

Just then, the witch and the gangster noticed two people arriving behind them. It was Riku and Tsubaki, still wearing their bodysuits of darkness and holding the evil Keyblades in their hands.

"I thought we told you two to guard the Princesses and Prince. What do you both think you are doing?" Roman asked in a frustrated tone.

" **We just wanted to check and see how the battle turned out."** Riku replied with a smirk.

" **It looks like you both need our help, Maleficent."** Tsubaki stated with a sadistic grin.

"Riku!" A familiar voice called out.

"Tsubaki!" Another familiar one spoke up as well.

The dark teenage wielders turned to see Sora, Maka and their group arriving in the second part of the Castle Chapel.

Just then, a horrified Donald noticed something in both Riku and Tsubaki's hands. "Hey, are those-" the silver-haired boy cut off the duck wizard.

" **Yes. These are Keyblades."** Riku answered him.

" **But unlike your's and Maka's, these Keyblades hold the power to unlock people's hearts. Allow us to give you a proper demonstration…"** Tsubaki said, as she and Riku turned towards Maleficent.

" **BEHOLD!"** Riku and Tsubaki both yelled together and stabbed Maleficent in the heart much to the shock of everyone.

"Wha-" Maleficent asked, as her chest started to flood with darkness.

" **Now, open your heart…"** Riku began.

" **Surrender it to the darkness…"** Tsubaki continued.

" **Become darkness itself!"** Both Riku and Tsubaki finished as they released their Keyblades and disappeared into a portal.

"W-what is going on?" Maka asked, as the witch stood up straight and started to glow in a green aura.

"This is it! This power!" Maleficent stated with a laugh.

"What are you doing, Maleficent!?" Roman asked in a shocked tone.

"Don't you understand, Roman? Darkness… this is… **THE TRUE DARKNESS!** " Maleficent declared, as she erupted in green flames.

"What's happening?" asked a shocked Sora.

"Sora, I think we need to prepare for battle once again!" replied a battle-ready Maka who took out her Keyblade.

Once the smoke cleared out, Maleficent's terrifying form was revealed – a black dragon with horns, sharp teeth and claws along with evil yellow eyes.

"S-she's a dragon!" Donald yelled in a shocked tone.

Roman's shocked face disappeared and it was replaced with a cruel smile. "How interesting… Let's see how this will turn out." The gangster said and then he disappeared.

"Prepare for battle!" Raven warned the group, as she took out her sword.

Dragon Maleficent started breathing fire all over the place, but Sora and Maka both used Strike Raid to hit the transformed witch's head. At times though, they got burned on different parts of their bodies, however Donald casted Cure in order to heal their wounds.

Soon, the fire died down giving Raven and Beast and opportunity to strike Dragon Maleficent's head. Unfortunately, the witch got mad and started biting them – needless to say, it did not work as the Huntress used her sword to strike the teeth. Using this to his advantage, the Beast started charging with his claws at Dragon Maleficent's head.

The witch got very angry and started sending shock waves by slamming her hands onto the ground. Everyone was sent flying back towards the dark tree vines with very painful wounds.

"Damn it. She's too strong for us…" Maka said while trying to get up.

"We can't give up now!" Sora stated and casted Cure on himself and Maka.

"Sora is right. We can do this!" Donald stated and casted Cure on everyone else – healing them of their wounds completely.

Dragon Maleficent started swinging its tail - but fortunately, nobody got hurt this time. Sora decided to use Strike Raid while Maka and Donald both casted Thunder at the transformed witch. Meanwhile, Goofy used his shield as a boomerang while Raven used her sword to target Dragon Maleficent – both managed to score a couple of lucky shots. As for the Beast, he used his claw attack to deliver a couple of heavy hits on the transformed witch.

Dragon Maleficent got very angry and started mixing up both fire and shock wave attacks. Most of the group dodged them but Beast, Raven and Donald managed to get hit quite a lot. Sora and Maka casted Cure on all three and everyone was prepared to attack Dragon Maleficent once more.

Raven and Maka both started charging at Dragon Maleficent's head while Sora used Strike Raid. Meanwhile, Donald casted Thunder while Goofy bashed the transformed dragon with his shield. The Beast, on the other hand used his claw attacks on Dragon Maleficent.

The witch got angry and prepared for a new wave of shock attacks, but this time – everyone successfully dodged them.

"Sora, I have an idea on how we can defeat her!" Maka called out to her boyfriend.

"Whatever your plan is, Maka… We need to do it right now!" Sora replied and Maka nodded in return.

"Follow me!" Maka said, as she rushed forward with Sora following her.

Dragon Maleficent prepared to swing her tail once more but unfortunately, she never got the chance to do. Sora and Maka climbed onto the tree branches and with a nod from both them – the two teenagers delivered a devastating slashing X-attack on Dragon Maleficent.

The transformed witch thrashed in pain and soon she crashed onto the floor. The dark tree branches and vines started bursting into green flames until they were completely gone. The only that was left from the Mistress of all Evil was her robe that remained on the ground.

"We did it…" Sora declared with a tired look on his face.

"She was tough, but we managed to defeat her." Maka said with a smile towards her boyfriend.

"Indeed. Now let us leave this area and continue our search for the-" Raven was cut off by a familiar voice. "Planning to leave so soon?" From the shadows came out Roman Torchwick who was accompanied by his assistant and best assassin Neopolitan or Neo.

"What do you want, Torchwick?" Maka asked in an angry voice.

"Two things – killing you all for disposing of my benefactor and make Maka Albarn into a lovely puppet." Roman answered with a cruel smirk while smoking a cigar.

Sora got angry and stood in front of Maka. "If you want my girlfriend, you're going to have to go through me first." The boy simply stated with an angry look as his face as he prepared his Keyblade to fight Roman.

"Hmph. Easier done than said – Neo! Please remove the unnecessary baggage." Roman commanded his assassin who nodded in return.

The mute assassin rushed forward calmly towards Sora's location. The boy attempted to hit Neo, but she blocked his attacks and sent him flying away much to the shock of Maka and his friends.

"Sora!" Maka yelled. Unfortunately, she could not go and check up on him due to Neo approaching her.

Fear began to embrace Maka's entire body, but she took out her Keyblade ready to defend her boyfriend and their friends if necessary.

Neo took out her umbrella with a concealed knife in it and prepared to attack Maka, but before she could do that Raven Branwen stepped in front of the ash-blond teenage girl to protect her.

"Eyes on me, Neopolitan." The woman stated, as she pulled out her sword and aimed it at the assassin.

Neo began to embrace fear and quietly gulped and then she turned towards Roman's location to see what his orders were.

"Neo, take care of Branwen. I'll deal with the Keyblade Wielders and their pesky friends…" Roman said to Neo who nodded in return. She turned her attention towards Raven and prepared for battle.

The Huntress took a deep breath and readied herself for the battle against the mute assassin.

As for Roman Torchwick - he took the cigar out of his mouth, dropped it on the ground and smashed it with his cane. Afterwards, he raised and pointed it at Maka.

"I've got one question for you tiny tits... Do you feel lucky, bitch?" He asked, as he started to glow in a green aura…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Damn! What a chapter that was! It must have been the longest one that I have every written in my entire Fanfiction career. At least, it is all over now…
> 
> Well, we can say goodbye to Maleficent for good! Unfortunately, she will be back from the dead in a year alongside Roman Torchwick – oops, spoilers!
> 
> Speaking of the gangster – the Keyblade Wielders still have to defeat him! It will be a very interesting battle (especially Roman's second and most dangerous form – what is it you might ask? Well, you'll see soon enough…)
> 
> Also, about that cover art I promised all of you to see – it is not ready yet… I have not received any word yet from my friend. It was supposed to be delivered to me on June 14th, but there is still nothing. Well, back to waiting I guess. I am patient and I will wait no matter how long it takes.
> 
> So, I guess that is it for now. I hope you all enjoy the chapter that I wrote and don't be afraid to tell me how I did! I'm looking for some positive and good feedback!
> 
> Next time – things get really heated! Until then, goodbye! See you in Chapter 40!


	41. Chapter 40: Stop Roman Torchwick!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Salutations, my dear readers! After a full monthly hiatus, I have returned with Chapter 40 of Chains of Destiny – the battle between Roman Torchwick and the Heroes of Light and Raven Branwen and Neo! I can feel the end of the Hollow Bastion Arc – soon, we shall be done!
> 
> On a side note – I'm rewriting Linked into One once more. Two close friends of mine told me that I still need to work on some things regarding the story and my OCs – Mina and Chelly. I hope that this will be the last rewrite of Linked into One that I will be doing!
> 
> Anyways, before we begin the chapter – I've received two reviews that deserve proper answers. Let's see them, shall we?
> 
> Unknown Guest's review - Is there a tiny possibility out there that maybe the heroes could meet Goku? Just saying, he could be like an awesome mentor or summon.
> 
> Answer: Hmmm… I am not very intrigued or attracted to Dragonball. However, Goku as a mentor or summon… I'll think about it. Can't promise you anything though.
> 
> Captain Imaginat's review – Yes, I've read the chapters. I'm just trying to figure this all out, plus they are things unexplained and unsolved in your Fanfiction that are really formulaic and complicated like Vanitas using Levy as puppet and Tsubaki working for Maleficent and the villains. Somehow, I'm thinking your Fanfiction is filled with mysteries that confuse and bewilder even you.
> 
> Answer: You bring a lot of valid points, Captain Imaginat. It is true that my fanfiction is filled with mysteries that confuse and bewilder me… However, I've come up with a plan for the things that are unexplained and unsolved. There is a reason on why Vanitas would use Levy as a puppet – I'll possibly get to that in the Kingdom Hearts II adaptation of Chains of Destiny. Maybe Master Yen Sid will give the explanations;
> 
> As for Tsubaki working for Maleficent and the villains… I can explain that easily. For this story, I need a rival for Maka as well – Sora already has Riku to fight. Under normal circumstances, Tsubaki wouldn't work as a rival since she is a kind, caring, compassionate and mature teenager in the anime or manga. But for Kingdom Hearts 1 adaptation of Chains of Destiny, I'm gonna overlook her personality and make her into a rival for Maka since the two are or should I say were very close friends. Don't worry though – Tsubaki will be back to her kind and caring self in the future adaptations of CoD.
> 
> Thank you for posting the review – I appreciate it. Also, you don't have to read the story if you don't like it. Just do me a favor, Captain Imaginat – please don't write harsh reviews like: 'Your story sucks ass!' or 'Delete this piece of garbage.' – I am doing my best to improve and I need positive feedback as best as possible.
> 
> Also, boys and girls – still no word on the cover art… I wonder where the person I was supposed to receive it from ran off. Hmmm, guess I'll have to wait a while until I can contact her once again. She is supposedly on vacation apparently…
> 
> Alright, let's get to work on Chapter 40! I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater or Fairy Tail – they are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 40: Stop Roman Torchwick!

"I've got a question for you tiny tits… Do you feel lucky, bitch?" He asked, as he started to glow in a green aura.

The base of the cane opened and a reticle was raised. _"So, it's a gun disguised as a cane…"_ Maka thought to herself.

Torchwick started firing red flares at both Sora and Maka, but Goofy blocked them with his shield very quickly.

"Damn it!" Roman cursed, as the teenagers rushed forward in order to attack him. Surprisingly, the gangster was able to block and parry all of their moves and fighting strategies.

The teenagers jumped back as Torchwick smirked. "Didn't expect that, did ya kiddies?" He asked, as he fired white flares at the two teenagers who were knocked back.

"Sora! Maka!" Donald yelled, as he casted Cure on both teenagers. Roman fired another flare, but it was blocked by Goofy's shield.

Sora and Maka rushed forward and started hitting Roman Torchwick as hard as they could. This time, the gangster couldn't use his gun-cane to block the teenagers' attack and as a result, he was badly hurt.

Maka smirked. "Not so funny now, is it Mister Torchwick?" She asked.

"We will defeat you!" Sora declared with a determined smile on his face.

Roman glared at them. "Don't be so sure…" He said, as he raised his gun-cane once more and glowed again in a green aura.

Meanwhile, Raven was doing a very good job against Neo. The skilled huntress with her katana gave a smirk from behind her mask. "What's wrong, Neopolitan? Getting cold feet?" She asked the nervous and fidgeting mute assassin.

Neo glared at her and continued her attempts to stab Raven with her umbrella with a concealed knife in it, but to no avail.

As for Roman, he fired another flare at both teenagers, but Goofy blocked it with his shield.

Sora and Donald casted Blizzard and Fira at him while Maka and Goofy charged forward and started hitting Roman with his shield and Keyblade. As for the Beast, he roared and used his claws to rip a little bit of Torchwick's white suit.

"Hey, you mangy animal! Watch the damn suit!" Roman said angrily, as he used his gun-cane to fire a flare at the Beast, which launched him back.

The Beast got angry, roared and charged forward at Roman Torchwick who glared and used his weapon to fire a flare at the transformed creature.

Maka noticed this and managed to block the flare with her Keyblade. The Beast jumped above the teenage girl and landed in front of Torchwick who raised his cane to attack him.

The Beast smirked and grabbed his cane to which Torchwick became shocked. The transformed creature threw it away and then grabbed the gangster by the shoulders who smiled nervously.

Neo noticed this and tried her best to run up to Roman and save him, but Raven was keeping her from assisting her boss. So, the mute assassin did nothing but continuing to fight the huntress.

Meanwhile, Roman Torchwick who continued to smile nervously took out a cigar, lit it and placed it in his mouth while being. "Y-you wouldn't hit a person smoking a cigar, would ya?" He asked, scared and nervous.

At this time – Sora, Maka, Donald and Goofy joined the Beast who continued to hold Roman Torchwick by the shoulders.

"It's over, Torchwick. Surrender and you'll be allowed to live." Maka ordered, as she and Sora raised their Keyblade.

"I'd love to do that, but I'm afraid that I don't take orders for any children… well, except for Riku and Tsubaki. Those two make worthy pawns…" Roman said with an evil smirk.

Maka became furious – nobody talks about her best friend like that and gets away! She was going to make Roman pay, but first…

The teenager took out a book and began to speak very slowly. "Maka…" She raised the book in the air while Roman rolled his eyes in an amused way.

"A book? What's that going-" He didn't finish his sentence as Maka yelled. "…CHOP!" The book was slammed onto Torchwick's head, which started bleeding soon afterwards. The Beast satisfied with how Maka punished the unconscious gangster threw him far away onto the cold and stony ground.

Sora let out a whistle. "Nice one, Maka!" He stated with a smile.

Maka smiled gently at her boyfriend. "Well, nobody messes with either my boyfriend or my friends…" She replied.

"Y-you think this is o-over…?" Torchwick's weak voice spoke up which surprised the heroes. The gangster got up and glared at them – from the look of things, his outfit was nearly ruined.

"We made our point, Roman Torchwick. Now, surrender!" Maka ordered.

"Yeah! You are finished!" Sora agreed with his girlfriend.

Torchwick's glare disappeared. "Do you seriously think you've won this **BATTLE!?"** He asked, as a sadistic smirk appeared on his face.

Donald noticed this and started getting worried. "Guys, something is wrong…" The duck wizard said.

"The duck is correct. It's time for the kiddie gloves to come off…" Roman stated, as he started to glow in a green aura.

"What do you think you are doing, Torchwick!?" Maka asked angrily.

"I'm releasing the darkness… the darkness that is in… **MY HEART!** " He yelled with an insane laugh. Suddenly, the gangster became erupted in green flames.

"Oh, crap! Not again!" Sora prepared his Keyblade, as did Maka.

Raven and Neo stopped fighting in order to see what Roman's big action plan was…

The green smoke cleared out and in Roman Torchwick's place – there was a giant flying bird-like creature, which had body parts based on a lion or tiger. It had black fur and giant feathery wings with white bone-like spikes on its body including ones on its wings as well as a white birdlike skull. On its head, there was a bone-white beak and four red eyes along with gray webbings on the sides.

Maka was surprised and shocked at Torchwick's transformed look. _"I-is that a Griffin!? I thought it was a myth!"_ The teenager thought to herself.

The heroes weren't the only one shocked at the sudden change. Raven and Neo were also surprised as well…

"Children, be careful! That is one of the creatures of Grimm! It's a Griffon!" Raven warned.

Neo noticed that neither Raven nor the Heroes of Light were focused on her, so she decided to escape while she had the chance. The mute assassin let a tear fall quietly from her face and ran away.

"What are the Grimm!?" Sora asked.

Raven pointed at the Griffon. "That is one of the creature of Grimm. Our world is infested by these monsters and it is up to the Huntsman and Huntresses to protect it and kill them." She explained.

"That's all really helpful, Raven! But that doesn't really help us defeat the transformed Roman!" Maka stated.

"Just avoid him being eating and beware of the claws! He might be able to scratch you!" Raven warned them.

This was not really of great help to both Sora and Maka, but any piece of advice was worth something other than nothing.

"Thanks for the advice, Raven…" Sora said.

Raven nodded from behind her mask and turned her attention towards-

The huntress became furious when she noticed that Neo wasn't in the chapel anymore. She must have gotten away while Raven was distracted with Sora, Maka and the transformed Roman.

"Damn it! She's gone!" Raven cursed quietly before her face became one of determination. "Hold on, Neopolitan. I'm not finished with you yet…" She stated and then ran off into the shadows to find and finish the mute assassin.

Meanwhile, the transformed Roman Torchwick who was now a Grimm Griffon screamed very loudly, but this didn't faze the group one bit. They got into positions and prepared for another battle.

It began with the Griffon attempting to bite Sora and Maka with its beak, but Goofy bashed the mouth away with his shield while the Beast used his claws. Donald and Sora both casted Thunder while Maka deliver a couple of Strike Raid to the transformed Roman.

The Griffon got angry and flapped his wings; soon he began to ascend into the air and flying around the entire chapel.

"Damn it! What now?" Sora asked.

Upon noticing his wings, an idea popped up in Maka's head. "Donald, Sora! Let's use Blizzard on the wings!" She replied.

Sora and Donald both nodded at Maka's idea and decided to go through with her plan.

The Griffon, in the meantime was flying freely around the chapel and not noticing that Sora, Maka and Donald were preparing their plan to bring him down. Seconds later, the three casted Blizzard at the wings and they were frozen immediately.

The Griffon started falling down very fast due to the wings being frozen. Soon, the creature landed hard on the stone floor and it became unconscious for a while which gave the group an opportunity to attack.

"Now's our chance!" Maka yelled.

The heroes charged forward with Sora and Maka delivering heavy hits on the head with their Keyblades while Donald casted Blizzard, Thunder and Fira at the Griffon. Goofy bashed him with shield while the Beast used his claws.

The Griffon regained consciousness and got up. Then he screamed very loudly and started shaking his wings in order to destroy the ice. So far, nothing was happening…

…Until, the ice started to crack. Eventually, it ended up being destroyed and small cold shards flew everywhere.

"Oh, crap! Watch out!" Sora warned, as he and the other heroes did their best to dodge the flying ice shard.

Sora, Maka, Beast and Donald ended with a few scratches while Goofy managed to block all of the ice shards with his shield.

"Here you go!" Donald casted Cure on Sora, Maka and the Beast and their scratches disappeared in an instant.

The Griffon got angry and started stomping the ground, which created shock waves. However, the heroes dodged all of them and got ready to attack the transformed Roman Torchwick.

Sora and Maka started hitting the beak with their Keyblades while Goofy bashed it with his shield. Donald casted Fira at the Griffon while the Beast used his claws.

The Griffon got angry and attempted to bite both Sora and Maka yet the Beast swapped him away along with Goofy who used his shield.

"How long do we have to keep this up?" Sora asked.

"Until he gets tired… that's how!" Maka replied.

"Nothing will stop me from getting Belle back! NOTHING!" Beast yelled.

Sora, Maka and the Beast rushed and started hitting the Griffon's beak with everything they had. Goofy bashed the creature with his shield while Donald casted Thunder and Blizzard.

Griffon Torchwick flapped his wings and started flying once more around the entire chapel, which prompted Sora, Maka and Donald to freeze his wings once more.

The Griffon landed on the floor with a heavy thump and became unconscious for a while which gave the group an opportunity to attack once more.

Sora and Donald both casted Fira and Blizzard at the beak while Maka used Strike Raid. The Beast used his claws to attack while Goofy threw the shield like a boomerang at the head.

Griffon Torchwick regained consciousness and started stomping on the ground, creating shock waves. Maka and the Beast ended up being hit along with Goofy and were knocked back, but Sora and Donald dodged them without any problems.

The Griffon eventually broke the ice from the frozen wings and Donald casted Aero in order to shield the entire group from getting scratches. It worked without any problems.

"Alright, time to deliver the final hits on him!" Maka declared.

Sora and the rest nodded and charged forward at the Griffon.

The creature attempted once more to bite both Sora and Maka, but to no avail as Goofy swapped him away with his shield. The Beast used his claws on the beak while Donald casted Fira at him.

Griffon Torchwick got angry and screamed. Then, he created more shock waves, but everybody dodged them in time.

The creature started flying around the room and Sora, Maka and Donald casted Blizzard once more in order to bring the monster down – it worked.

He fell to the floor and became unconscious once more, which gave the group a final opportunity to attack.

"Let's finish him!" Sora said.

Everyone charged forward with the Beast scratching him using his claws while Goofy bashed him with his shield. Donald, in the meantime casted both Thunder and Fira at him.

Sora and Maka looked at each other and gave a nod – time to finish Torchwick for good!

The couple rushed forward and delivered the final attack on Griffon Torchwick. He became conscious, but only for a minute. Giving a scream of pain, he started to lose his stability and eventually fell to the ground – unconscious and not moving.

Roman Torchwick who became a Griffon was engulfed in darkness and soon… all that was left of the gangster were his white coat, bowler hat and cigar that were on the ground next to Maleficent's robe.

"It's finally over! We did it!" Sora celebrated.

"Don't drop your guard down yet, Sora. It's not time to celebrate yet…" Maka said.

Just then, Riku entered the chapel – he was still wearing his bodysuit of darkness. Walking over to Maleficent's robe and Roman's coat, he let out a small chuckle. **"How ironic. They were just another pair of puppets in the machine."** He stated.

"What?" Donald asked.

"What are you talking about…?" Maka asked as well.

" **Don't you see, Maka Albarn? The Heartless were using Maleficent and Roman from the beginning. They failed to notice the darkness in their hearts eating away at them. A fitting end for such poor, naïve fools…"** Riku explained, as he wiped off the robe and coat, cigar and hat.

Riku gave an evil smile and disappeared into a corridor of darkness.

"Riku, wait!" Sora pleaded, but his former friend was already gone.

Maka placed a comforting hand on Sora. "Don't worry, Sora. We will save both him and Tsubaki soon." She said with a kind smile.

Sora looked at his girl and nodded with a gentle smile. "Yeah, you are right. Thanks, Maka." He said.

Maka nodded with that kind smile still on her face. "No problem." She thanked.

Just then, a portal appeared behind the group. "Look, there is our exit!" Goofy said.

"Then, let's get out of here. We still need to find Riku and Tsubaki." Maka said.

"Right!" Sora agreed with his girlfriend.

The group walked over and stood in front of the portal. "Sora, you can go first." Maka said.

Sora nodded and entered the portal followed by Beast, Donald and Goofy. The only person left was Maka herself.

"Maka, come on! We are burning daylight!" Sora called out from the other side of the portal.

"Coming!" Maka yelled.

Maka started forward towards the portal, but before she even stepped one foot in it – the portal closed!

The teenager was shocked! What just happened!? Who closed the portal and why!?

"Sora! Guys! Are you okay! Where are you?" Maka asked worriedly.

" **Ah, that's a little better… wouldn't you agree?"** A familiar voice asked.

Maka turned around and saw a corridor of darkness opening. To her shock, the person who stepped out was a smirking Tsubaki wearing her dark bodysuit. In her left hand, she was holding her Keyblade. But in her right, there was a familiar to Maka person. It was…

"Soul!" Maka yelled. It was really him! After all this time, she had finally found him after the whole Neverland incident.

Tsubaki placed him on the floor in front of her and then looked at Maka. **"Welcome, my beloved Maka. It has been a long time… Did you miss me?"** The tall teenager asked, as Maka glared at her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Amen! The battle between both Roman Torchwick and Maleficent is finally over – but that is not the end for them! I will guarantee that you will see them in the nearby future – mostly, the story adaption of Chains of Destiny based on Chains of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 2.
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is finished! Only two more left until the Hollow Bastion arc and then we will be moving onto the preparations for the final battle! I am so excited for the ending of the story! – After I finished with Chains of Destiny, I will finally move on to other stuff!
> 
> Right, the next battle is Riku-Ansem vs. Sora and Tsubaki-Xehanort vs. Maka! I am so excited to write the next chapter – plus, a big spoiler involving Maka and her family!
> 
> Well, it is time for me to head off and post this baby on ! Captain Imaginat, before I leave – I am telling this again: You don't have to read my story if you don't want to. Just please do not leave any harsh reviews… I am doing my best to improve.
> 
> Rocco151 is out! Until next time, goodbye!


	42. Chapter 41: Sora vs Ansem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Hey, ladies and gents! Welcome to Chapter 41 of Chains of Destiny – the Keyblade's Chosen Ones! I might as well continue the story since I wanna finish the Hollow Bastion arc as soon as possible.
> 
> Anyways, this is the second-before-last part of the arc. I am so excited since it is going to involve the battle between Riku-Ansem and Sora! Next chapter is the fight between Tsubaki-Xehanort and Maka along with a little bit of spoilers, involving Maka's past and family. I can't wait to write that part!
> 
> Let's get started, shall we? – As usual, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater and Fairy Tail. Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima owns all three franchises.

Chapter 41: Sora vs. Ansem!

Once the battle between Maleficent and Roman Torchwick was over, the group (minus Maka) entered a portal, which took them back to the main Castle Chapel.

Now the only person left to return was Maka herself. "Maka, come on! We are burning daylight!" Sora called out in front of the portal to the other part of the castle chapel where Maka was.

"Coming!" Maka yelled, on the other side.

Sora and the rest waited for Maka to come out… unfortunately, it never happened.

Right before Maka could enter, the portal closed much to the alarm of her boyfriend and friends.

"Maka!" Sora yelled, as he rushed forward and started looking for the portal.

"What happened!?" The Beast asked in a confused and alarmed tone.

Sora was also confused. What happened to the portal? "I-I have no idea! The portal somehow closed!" He replied.

"It must be the work of person who uses evil magic." Donald suggested.

"Well, whoever it is… we've got to find a way to get Maka back here!" Sora said.

"We don't have time, Keyblade Master. Belle is still missing and I must find her. Maka can take care of herself for now. We will come back for her later." The Beast reassured him.

"But…" Sora protested.

"Beast is right, Sora. Maka is a big girl and she can take care of herself. Right now, we need to continue the search for the Final Keyhole and the Princesses." Donald told him.

Deep down, Sora knew that they were right. His girlfriend was a strong person with a pure heart – she could take care of herself for a while. Besides, the Final Keyhole and the Princesses are still waiting to be found.

Sora looked at his group with a determined look. "Y-you're right. We need to find the Final Keyhole and the Princesses. But, we will come back for Maka, right?" He asked and the group nodded.

"Alright. Thanks, guys." Sora thanked them.

Just then, very close to the group – a wall opened and an entrance was revealed.

"Did that wall just open?" Goofy asked.

"Wonder where it leads to?" Sora asked.

"Only one way to find out." The Beast said.

The group entered the wall and found themselves on another lift stop with an entrance to an unknown room.

They entered it and stood in front of two big doors, which opened instantly much to their surprise.

"No turning back now." Sora said.

"Yes. I feel we are getting close." The Beast agreed.

The group entered and found themselves in a room known as the Grand Hall where they discovered six of the missing Princesses of Heart – Alice, Aurora, Cinderella, Jasmine, Snow White and Belle. All of them were incased in glass capsules and were sleeping.

The Beast ran to the capsule that was holding Belle and a tear fell down from his eyes. "Belle… I've finally found you." He said with a sad smile on his face.

Sora looked around for any signs of his missing friend Kairi, but no such luck. _"Jasmine, Alice and the rest… they are here… But where is Kairi?"_ He thought to himself.

"We've finally found the missing Princesses." Goofy said.

"Yet… they are asleep. How do we wake them up…?" Donald asked.

Good question – how will they wake up the Princesses…?

After the Beast was done looking at the capsule holding the sleeping Belle, he turned towards Sora and the group. "I believe the answer lies ahead where the Final Keyhole is." He answered and pointed at the room far ahead where different machinery and pipes were shown.

"You might be right, Beast. We better check it out." Sora said.

"I will stay here and keep an eye out for any Heartless whilst protecting Belle and the other princesses. Be careful, Keyblade Master – I sense a very power evil essence coming from the location of the Final Keyhole." Beast warned.

"We will be careful. Good luck, Beast." Donald told him and the Beast gave him a nod.

"Well, guys… Let's get going." Donald and Goofy nodded at Sora's words.

Sora, Donald and Goofy entered the next room and started going up some stairs towards the main area where the giant heart was. When all three got to the top, however… an unknown barrier prevented Goofy from entering and he ended up being knocked back away.

Donald turned around in surprise while Sora looked around the place. Just then, his eyes fell to a familiar red-haired girl lying on the ground. It was…

"Kairi!" Sora yelled, as he ran towards Kairi and picked her up.

"Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes!" Sora pleaded, as he shook Kairi and attempted to wake her up.

It wasn't working unfortunately – Kairi wasn't going to wake up. _"Maybe Kairi will be like this… forever."_ Sora thought sadly.

" **It's no use.** " A familiar voice spoke up. Sora turned around and saw his former best friend Riku sitting on the edge above the great heart.

" **The boy known as Soul and the girl known as Kairi have lost their hearts. Those two along with the rest of the Princesses cannot wake up. Unless their hearts are returned, they will remain in a deep slumber forever…** " Riku explained.

Sora set Kairi down on the ground softly and turned his attention to Riku.

"What? You… You're not Riku." Sora said.

" **Correct. If you are here to seal the Keyhole, then I'm afraid you will not be able to do so. Without the hearts of the Seventh Princess and First Prince of Heart – the Final Keyhole shall remain incomplete.** " Riku explained, as he descended from the top and landed in front of the dark depths.

Sora looked at Kairi's sleeping form and then a realization came into his head. "The princess…? Kairi's a princess along with Maka's friend – Soul?" He asked.

Riku nodded. " **Yes. Soul Evans – the Demon Weapon partner of Maka Albarn and the first Prince of Heart.** " He explained.

Sora glared at his former friend. "Were you the one who caused the portal to close? The same portal that was going to allow Maka to return to us?" He asked.

Riku shook his head." **No. The closing of the portal was not my doing. It was the work on my true self… Xehanort."** He explained.

Now, Sora was truly confused. First, Kairi turned out to be a princess along with Maka's friend – Soul. Now there was a new name that appeared in his mind -Xehanort. Who in the hell was this "Xehanort" and what did he want with Maka?

"W-who is this Xehanort? Answer me whoever you are! I know that you aren't Riku, so confess! Who are you really and who is Xehanort?" Sora demanded the answers.

Riku gave a scoff. " **I'm afraid that you will not receive the answers you crave, boy. The seventh Princess and the first Prince of Heart remain asleep and without their power – the Keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time for them to awake.** " He stated with an evil smile.

"Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!" Sora demanded.

" **I will, dear boy. But first, I demand that you return Princess Kairi's heart.** " Riku said, as he pointed the evil Keyblade at Sora.

It was at this moment that Sora started feeling a big pain coming from his chest. He kneeled down much to the shock of Donald.

"Sora!" Donald called out to his friend.

"What's-" Sora cut himself off as the pain continued.

" **Don't you see yet, boy? The princess's heart is responding. It has been there all along. Princess Kairi's heart rests within you! The same is said with Maka herself! Prince Soul's heart rests within her!** " Riku explained.

"Kairi… Kairi's inside me?" Sora asked, as he looked at her sleeping form. Was it all true? Was Kairi's heart inside him?

" **I know all that there is to know.** " He said.

"Tell me, who are you?" Sora demanded.

Riku gave him an evil smile. " **My name is Ansem – The Seeker of Darkness.** " He answered as he started walking towards Sora.

Donald yelled and charged forward at Riku or Ansem as he called himself. Unfortunately, the duck was knocked past the barrier, which allowed the boy wearing the bodysuit to continue moving to Sora's location.

Riku-Ansem stood over Sora and pointed his dark Keyblade towards him. " **So, I shall release you now, Princess Kairi. Complete the Keyhole with yours' and Prince Soul's power. Open the door; lead me and my true self into everlasting darkness!** " He demanded, as he raised the Dark Keyblade and prepared to strike Sora.

" _This is… Maka, Kairi, Riku… Forgive me…"_ Sora thought to himself, as he closed his eyes and prepared for the inevitable blow.

Just then, Sora heard a familiar voice – once that gave him hope to continue fighting. _"Sora!"_ It was Kairi's voice!

Sora took out his Keyblade, raised it and blocked the strike that Riku-Ansem was about to deliver. "Forget it!" Sora said angrily, as he began to stand up.

Riku-Ansem gritted his teeth and began to apply pressure on the dark Keyblade in order to hurt Sora. Unfortunately, it wasn't working.

"There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart! Or Soul's for that matter!" He stated, as he knocked back Riku-Ansem's dark Keyblade.

" **Very well, boy. I will grand you, a slow and painful death. Prepare to fight!** " Riku-Ansem said with an evil smile.

"Don't get too full of yourself, Ansem! I will beat you!" Sora declared, as he got into a fighting position.

Riku-Ansem scoffed. " **You will try… my old friend.** " He stated and began to attack.

Riku-Ansem charged forward and attempted to stab Sora with the Dark Keyblade, but the spiky-haired boy dodged the attack and casted Fira and Blizzard at his opponent.

" **Is that it? Pathetic…** " Riku-Ansem stated.

"I'm only just getting started!" Sora said.

Riku-Ansem laughed and began powering his left hand and Dark Keyblade. Once done, he started throwing it at Sora who was doing his best to dodge it. The spiky-haired boy got hit a couple of times to which he casted Cure on himself and started hitting Riku-Ansem as hard as he could.

Riku-Ansem started counterattacking him, but the spiky-haired boy blocked all of his attacks and casted Thunder. Sora used Strike Raid against his opponent and managed to knock him back a little bit. Riku-Ansem powered his Dark Keyblade and left hand and soon he started throwing it at the wielder who received a couple of wounds and scratches.

"Cure!" Sora yelled, as he casted Cure on himself and prepared for another of Riku-Ansem's attacks.

Riku-Ansem became furious and started powering. " **Welcome oblivion!** " He yelled and started plunging the dark Keyblade down while sending lightning shockwaves from the floor towards the spiky-haired wielder. Sora casted Aero to shield himself from his opponent's attacks and jumped back.

" **The darkness will destroy you, boy!** " Riku-Ansem declared.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Sora gave a comeback.

Riku-Ansem smirked and powered his dark Keyblade and left hand once more. He started throwing it as a boomerang a couple of times at Sora who casted Aero to shield himself from his opponent's attacks.

"You are going to be defeated!" Sora stated.

Riku-Ansem gritted his teeth and glared at Sora. " **You still don't understand a thing, do you Sora?** " He asked.

"All I understand is that I will defeat you!" Sora said.

Riku-Ansem began to surround himself in an aura and raised his Dark Keyblade and himself in the air. " **Very well, boy! Behold the power of darkness!** " He declared and started running around the entire room in an impossible speed.

Sora couldn't cast Aero in time to shield himself from Riku-Ansem's Dark Keyblade attacks. Once the spiky-haired boy's opponent was done flying around the entire room, he slammed his weapon to the ground and unleashed lightning shockwaves from the ground.

Sora casted Cure on himself and prepared to deliver the final hits on Riku-Ansem. The spiky-haired boy used Strike Raid on his opponent followed by the three spells – Fira, Blizzard and Thunder.

Riku-Ansem gave him a scoff. " **Is that boy? Is this the end for you, Sora? Did you really believe- AHHHHH!** " He didn't finish due to Sora delivered the final strike from his Kingdom Key.

Sora gave him a proud smile. "How do you like that, Ansem?" He asked.

Riku-Ansem stumbled back. " **H-how!? How did I lose to a boy!?** "He demanded angrily.

"Ansem! I've beaten you! Now release Riku and give him back his heart!" Sora demanded and prepared his Keyblade to attack Riku-Ansem once more.

Riku-Ansem gave him a weak laugh as he started to disappear. " **Oh, I'm sorry, dear boy. Were you hoping that I would keep my end of the bargain?** " He asked and then disappeared, but not before leaving his Dark Keyblade behind.

"Riku!" Sora called out for his best friend, but nothing came.

"Sora!" A familiar voice called out – one that Sora recognized immediately.

The Keyblade Master turned around and saw Donald, Goofy and Maka coming up the stairs. In the ash-blond girl's left hand, she was holding her sleeping friend – Soul while in the right – her former friend Tsubaki's Dark Keyblade.

"Maka! You're okay!" He said happily.

Maka sat Soul gently down next to Kairi and ran off to hug and kiss Sora…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Ah, finally! The battle between Riku-Ansem and Sora is over! All that is left is the battle between Tsubaki-Xehanort and Maka. Then the Hollow Bastion arc will be done and the preparations before the final battle can begin. The end of the story is very near… I can feel it.
> 
> Right, the next chapter will feature some surprising things involving Maka and her family, along with the revelations of her past… and some other miscellaneous things. Plus, the fight between the former two best friends.
> 
> So, yeah – that's about it for now. I leave you all to read Chapter 41 and don't be afraid to tell me how I did. I sure could use some positive feedback!
> 
> Until next time, goodbye!


	43. Chapter 42: Fights and Revelations!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Well, my dear friends – here it is! The final part of the Hollow Bastion arc – one that I have been itching to write. As usual, Rocco151 here to bring you the next chapter of Chains of Destiny. So glad that you could all join me!
> 
> First – no word on the cover art yet. Guess… the person I'm speaking to on Quotev is busy with her vacation right now. No matter – they say patience is a virtue, so I'll wait for a while.
> 
> Before we begin the final part of the arc, I've received two reviews from two people who are fans of the story. Let's read and answer them:
> 
> Glenn (Guest) - Two chapters in one night?! Damn! Good work! One question I gotta ask though, what happened with Wendy and Levy? I think I asked you this same question already, if I am, I'm sorry... :)
> 
> Answer: It's fine, Glenn! Don't worry – you can ask me the question again. I did see a similar thing in the review section – Jan 12th. Anyways, to answer your question – Wendy and Levy are in a deep slumber in the realm between light and darkness until a time comes for their abilities to be used in battle once more… or whenever Xehanort and his *ahem* group prepare them for the ultimate sacrifice and final battle in the future *wink-wink* - Oops, spoilers!
> 
> Captain Imaginat (Guest) – Relax, dude! I'm not going to post bad reviews of your fanfic; in fact, I think it's one of the best so far and one of the most unique and well-written stories if you ask me. Heck, it could even make you one of the best fanfic crossovers writers ever.
> 
> Answer: Thanks, Captain Imaginat. I do my best to please my readers – sure hope I continue to do well like this in the future! Promise you that I will do more crossover stories! Speaking of which, check out the future stories sections on my main account – in there you will see that I have plans for three more Kingdom Hearts x Soul Eater stories. One with Liz, another with Patty (I will add the info soon enough) and last - with Tsubaki. There will also be a sequel to Chains of Destiny in the future – Look forward to that!
> 
> As for the worlds' idea, you suggested a lot of good ideas! To be honest, I've always wanted to get Sora, Maka and their friends to visit other Disney worlds besides the ordinary ones we've seen in the KH games. Although, some of them are already included in Birth by Sleep and Dream Drop Distance (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Sleeping Beauty and Fantasia 2000) – plus in Kingdom Hearts III – a world based on Toy Story will appear.
> 
> However - Atlantis the Lost Empire; Inside Out; Monsters Inc; Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension; Who Framed Roger Rabbit; Looney Tunes: Back in Action; the Incredibles; the Great Mouse Detective; One Hundred and One Dalmatians; etc. – I will consider doing worlds based on those films. I can tell that it will be a big crossover!
> 
> As for Studio Ghibli, please no… Especially Grave of the Fireflies. I cannot do any worlds based on the anime films of Studio Ghibli – mainly because they are too heavy and too heartbreaking. Therefore, I'm sorry – but I won't be doing any worlds based on Hayao Miyazaki. Hope you understand.
> 
> As for the characters, you mentioned… I'm afraid that I do not know who they are. However, I'm familiar with characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, Akame ga Kill,Kill la Kill, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Sword Art Online and Hellsing Ultimate. If you are familiar with those anime series, you can suggest me some characters (male or female) and I can use them as support characters or summons in the Kingdom Hearts II adaptation of Chains of Destiny.
> 
> Alright, let us get started! As usual – Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater and Fairy Tail are not my property. They are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 42: Fights and Revelations!

Tsubaki placed him on the floor in front of her and then looked at Maka. **"Welcome, my beloved Maka. It has been a long time… Did you miss me?"** The tall teenager asked, as Maka glared at her.

"Miss you, Tsubaki? No, I don't. After what you and Riku did while working for Maleficent and Torchwick… What happened to you, Tsubaki?" Maka asked.

Tsubaki laughed quietly. **"Needless to say… I was done with being nice and polite all the time. I'd figured it was time for a little change, wouldn't you agree?"** She asked.

Maka shook her head, as she continued to glare at Tsubaki. "No, I don't. This isn't the real you, Tsubaki. I know that you would never act like this without reason." The female Keyblade Wielder stopped glaring at her former best friend and gave a sad sigh. "Tsubaki, is this about Black Star and him abandoning you for another weapon partner?" She asked.

Tsubaki stopped smiling and glared at her. **"Don't you dare talk about that piece of shit in front of me! He made his choice and so did I! I don't want to hear another word about that bastard!"** She replied.

Maka couldn't believe what was happening. Tsubaki - her former best friend had changed completely. Instead of the kind, caring and polite girl that Maka had known during her time as a student in the DWMA, the tall teenage was now a cold-hearted and harsh person.

Maka did her best to hold the tears back. "T-tsubaki… please, stop this. We can help you and Riku. Just come back to the light. Please…" the Keyblade Wielder pleaded.

Tsubaki, on the other hand scoffed. **"Help me? Riku and I don't need any help from you and that boy Sora…"** She said.

Maka started to cry heavily – it was true. The old Tsubaki was gone. Replaced by this… this new cold-hearted and evil Tsubaki.

Tsubaki started to laugh evilly. **"Aww, is wittle Maka cwying? Pathetic… you are worthless… just like your mother."** She stated.

Maka stopped crying and looked at Tsubaki with a confused look on her. "W-what are you talking about, Tsubaki…? You've never even met Mom… you don't even know what she looks like and how she fights. She wasn't worthless… She was a hero." She said.

Tsubaki shook her head and smiled evilly. **"I wasn't referring to Tsubaki, Maka…"** Maka was taken aback as she wiped the tears away. Instead of someone else speaking for Tsubaki, it was now just a single voice. **"I was referring to myself, dear child."** A new voice spoke up – it was a young man's or boy's speaking.

Maka had no idea who this mysterious male voice was and how he knew about her mother, but one thing was sure… Tsubaki had become his puppet and maybe… just maybe… he was the reason why she had turned to the darkness in the first place.

Maka became angry once more and glared at the person who was controlling Tsubaki's body. "You aren't Tsubaki! Who are you? Tell me right now!" the Keyblade Wielder demanded.

Whoever was in control of Tsubaki's body chuckled quietly. **"I'm surprised you don't even remember me, Maka… Then again, it has been a while. Spirit and Kami were smart enough to hide you from me."** The male voice replied.

Her parents…? How did this male voice know who were parents were and what exactly did he mean by "hide you from me"? Was the owner of the male voice a dangerous person? Did he do something evil in the past?

Maka's glare did not disappear. "Speak sense, damn you! I want to know who you are and what you know about my parents! Tell me!" Maka demanded the answers once more.

The owner of the male voice who was controlling Tsubaki laughed. **"My, my… you really don't remember anything, do you Maka? Very well… my name is Xehanort."** The owner of the male voice now known as Xehanort answered.

Xehanort? So, that was the name of the person who was controlling Tsubaki… Strange name for a man to have. Yet… for some reason, it was very familiar to Maka. But how was that possible?

' _Xehanort… why does that name seem so familiar? I don't know anyone like that… Yet, I feel like I've met him before. But how is that possible?'_ Maka thought to herself.

"X-xehanort…? That is your name?" Maka asked.

Xehanort, who was still in control of Tsubaki's body nodded. **"Correct. Do you remember me, Maka?"** He asked.

Maka shook her head and continued to glare at Xehanort. "Xehanort, tell me what happened to Tsubaki! How did she accept the darkness along with Sora's friend – Riku? Tell me!" The ash-blond Keyblade Wielder demanded.

Xehanort chuckled. **"You are in no position to make demands, little girl. But… since you are so eager to find out – I will tell you."** He said.

Maka did not stop glaring at Xehanort as he began to explain how Tsubaki and Riku accepted the darkness in their hearts. **"You see, when Black Star abandoned poor Tsubaki in order to be the partner of another female weapon, I decided to step into the picture. By planting the seeds of darkness in her heart, I started to manipulate her. In doing so, I told her that with her newfound power – she would win the heart of the boy called Soul."** Xehanort stopped speaking as her examined the look of shock and horror on Maka's face.

Xehanort laughed quietly and continued the story. **"Anyways… she agreed immediately and that was what set the events of this adventure in motion. Tsubaki opened her heart to darkness easily and released the Heartless in Death City. Eventually, she ended in Hollow Bastion alongside another teenager known as Riku. From there on, the two began working for Maleficent and Roman Torchwick and the rest you already know - kidnapping the Princesses and Prince of Heart; assisting different villains in their conquest; accepting the darkness in their hearts… Oh, you should have seen how easy it was to manipulate those two teenagers! Just like Wendy Marvell and Levy McGarden…"** He said.

Maka looked at him in a suspicious way. "W-what do you mean Wendy and Levy? A-are you saying you had something to do with Wendy and Levy accepting the darkness!?" The ash-blond girl asked angrily.

Xehanort chuckled. **"Indeed. Although, I have to admit – it wasn't easy manipulating Wendy Marvell. She didn't believe me at first… But, then I decided to put a little bit of my darkness in her heart. In the end, she was confused and worried. Using a corridor of darkness, I took her to Traverse Town where Roman Torchwick found her and then... when she saw you and Sora hanging out with Lucy and Levy… it was over. Poor Wendy Marvell had become one with darkness. Rest assured, dear Maka. We have big plans for Miss Marvell."** He finished explained how it was that Wendy fell into the darkness.

Maka gritted her teeth and clenched her fist in anger – she didn't care who Xehanort was anymore. All she wanted now was to get him out of Tsubaki's body and defeat him!

"What about Levy, you bastard? How did you make her accept the darkness?" Maka asked.

" **Ah, yes… Miss McGarden. I was not the one who told Levy to embrace the darkness in her heart. That was the work of a future apprentice of mine… Vanitas."** Xehanort explained.

' _Vanitas? Who the hell is Vanitas and what does he have to do with Levy's fall into darkness?"_ Maka thought to herself, as she tried to ponder the identity of Vanitas and his relationship with Levy.

Xehanort noticed the confused look on Maka's face and laughed. **"Ah, yes… you are curious as to who Vanitas is and what does poor Levy have to do with him. Well, you will not get the answer as to whom my future apprentice is… yet. However, I will gladly tell you how it was that Levy succumb to the darkness in the first place. You see… Levy was jealous of yours and Sora's ability to wield the Keyblade. However, it wasn't just that… She thought that she was worthless to both you and Miss Heartfilia. Therefore, Vanitas decided to perform a Dive to the Heart for Levy. From there on… Levy McGarden started tapping into the dark powers until she became a mere shell of her former self. Now, she is the new Vanitas. Oh, such a fitting end for the poor girl…"** He finished explaining and laughed devilishly.

Maka's patience reached a breaking point – that was it! She was going to tear Xehanort – limb from bloody limb! This bastard… he was responsible not just for Tsubaki's fall into darkness… But also Levy and Wendy.

"Why!? Why would you do such a thing, you bastard!? Tell me why!" Maka demanded.

Xehanort stopped laughing and looked at her. **"It's because, dear Maka… We need them both. For the future that is yet to come. Now, then… I have told you everything that you need to know. Why don't I reveal to you just who exactly I am?"** He asked.

Although Maka was furious and angry at the fact that Xehanort manipulated her best friend and two people that were close to Lucy, she couldn't help but wonder who this mysterious person was.

Maka crossed her arms and continued to glare at him. "I'm not interest in your games anymore, Xehanort." She stated.

Xehanort smirked. **"Even if it concerns your family, Maka?"** He asked.

Maka's glare hardened. "Bullshit. You don't know a single thing about my family, bastard." She replied.

" **On the contrary, Maka. I know who you are and your family as well…"** Xehanort said.

Maka shook her head and gritted her teeth. "You… don't… know… anything… about… me… Xehanort." She said with venom in her voice.

Xehanort kneeled in front of Maka and smirked. **"Oh, I disagree…"** He stopped in front of her. **"My beloved granddaughter!"** He declared and touched Maka's forehead.

Just then, Maka getting a big and painful headache. She grabbed her head and started screaming. "Ah, my head! What's going!?" She asked.

" **Ah, yes! Can you feel the precious memories that were stripped from you in the past? Reclaim the parts that left you! Become the true Maka Albarn once more! Do it!"** Xehanort demanded, as Maka continued to scream in pain.

Even as Maka continued to scream due to the pain headache that was happening just now, she looked at Xehanort who was still in control of Tsubaki's body.

Suddenly, the body-suited girl ceased to exist and a youthful man or boy replaced her, but only for a few minutes. He had mildly tanned skin, golden eyes, pointed ears and silver hair, which was both slightly spiked and fell past his shoulders in the back; there were also four bangs that framed his face with the two at the back being thicker, as for the top foremost - it was slicked back. His choice of clothing were a black cloak with a hood.

Maka's eyes widened with surprise and shock, as the headache continued. "Y-you wear a black cloak! Are you the one who…?" Xehanort who nodded cut her off. **"Correct. I am the same person that you were supposed to find and bring to Lord Death. But that doesn't really matter now, does it?"** He asked.

Maka started to feel pain once more in her head and the screams continued. Xehanort just continued to laugh and laugh at the thought of the ash-blond Keyblade Wielder suffering.

Maka glared at him. "S-shut up! I hate you, Xehanort! I will defeat you!" She declared.

Xehanort closed his eyes, shook his head and chuckled slowly. **"Oh, is that so?"** He asked.

The image of the youthful Xehanort ceased to exist and an old man replaced him. He was completely bald except for thin eyebrows and a curled, silver goatee. The eyes continued to be yellow along with the pointed ears. He had broad, hunched shoulders and a crooked back. The clothing he wore were a white and black coat with a red inner lining, which was worn over a white shirt with two thin black belts, as well as white gloves and calf-high black boots. A smirk was plastered on the old man's face.

It took Maka a couple of minutes to register who this old man was and then the answer popped up in her head. "X-xehanort…? Is that you?" She asked, even though she was going through a massive headache.

The old Xehanort chuckled. **"Correct. However, you should refer to me as Master or Grandpa Xehanort, my dear Maka."** He replied.

Maka glared at him hard, as the painful headache increased. "Y-you're not my grandfather! I am not your granddaughter, bastard!" She stated.

Old Xehanort shook his head. **"But you are, Maka!"** He declared and placed one of his gloves on her forehead.

Maka started screaming once more. "Make the pain stop! Please! Someone save me! Please!" She pleaded, but nobody came.

" **Accept your true self, Maka! You know you want! Accept it!"** Old Xehanort demanded.

Maka continued screaming as the headaches got worse and worse – what had Xehanort done to her!? What did he mean, "Accept her true self"? What did Xehanort want with her?

Eventually, she closed her while continuing to scream. "Please! Save me! Someone save me! Please, help me!" She pleaded, but still no one came.

Old Xehanort smirked and ceased to exist. Soon, Tsubaki-Xehanort wearing her bodysuit and holding her evil Keyblade came back. **"Can you feel it, Maka? Your precious memories are about to return!"** Instead of the ash-blond Keyblade Wielder hearing only young Xehanort's voice, it was he and Tsubaki speaking together once again.

Maka's screams continued for more than a few seconds until her eyes snapped open and she gave a shocking gasp.

New memories entered Maka's mind – ones that she did not know existed… until now. In her mind, she saw images of her past life in Death City and her long forgotten old home Radiant Garden; her parents back when they together and happy; her friendship with two teenage boys that were known as Lea and Isa; her grandmother telling her bed time stories; her grandfather coming to visit and… her little sister.

' _Kairi… it's true. You really are my little sister. I didn't want to believe it, but it is true. You are my little sister…'_ Maka thought to herself with a sad smile on her face, as more memories entered her mind.

She saw images of her little sister being born and young Maka hugging her and smiling; their parents playing with them; both sisters celebrating different holidays and occasions; their friendship with Lea and Isa; their grandmother telling them the story about the light and darkness; their grandfather visiting for a couple of days and finally… their mother performing a strange spell on the two sleeping sisters with a key-shaped weapon.

" _Wait a minute… that was a Keyblade! What did Mom do to us? What kind of spell did she perform on both Kairi and me? Why didn't she tell me that I had a little sister? What's going on…?"_ Maka thought to herself.

One last memory appeared in the mind of the ash-blond Keyblade Wielder - it was an image of old Xehanort who looked down and smiled at little Maka and Kairi.

" _Grandpa Xehanort! You came!"_ Both girls yelled at the same time at hugged him.

The old man chuckled quietly and replied. _"For you girls… I would do anything."_

The memories ended along with the headaches, as Maka stood quiet with her eyes still opened and her jaw dropped. So many memories… ones that she didn't even know existed. Kairi – her little sister and Xehanort – her grandfather. Why didn't her Maka's parents tell her anything? Why keep the information about Maka's entire family a secret along with her memories?

Meanwhile, Tsubaki-Xehanort stood quiet and continued to look at Maka. _**"It seems that the process has worked. My granddaughter's true memories have returned. All that is left is to stab her with the dark Keyblade and the heart of Prince Soul will be mine for the taking. I hope that my Heartless self will keep the boy known as Sora at bay."**_ The body-suited girl thought to herself.

After a while, Maka's eyes returned to normal and she looked at Tsubaki-Xehanort. "G-grandpa Xehanort?" She asked.

The body-suited girl smirked. **"Yes, Maka. It is indeed me or should I say… the past version of myself."** Tsubaki-Xehanort replied.

"P-past version? But… that is impossible." Maka said.

Tsubaki-Xehanort shook her head. **"Indeed. It is impossible to be here as a youthful man or teenager. But not for a time-traveler."** She explained.

Maka was surprised and confused. Time travel? That is impossible! People cannot travel through time!

"G-grandpa! Time travel isn't possible! It's fictional!" Maka stated, but Tsubaki-Xehanort shook her head. **"Correction, Maka. Time travel is real and so I am."** He said.

"B-but how!? How did you gain the power to travel through time? Tell me!" Maka pleaded with him.

" **Ah, ah, ah! All good things will be revealed… in time. Now, then..."** Tsubaki-Xehanort pointed the dark Keyblade at Maka and continued speaking. **"You have something that belongs to its rightful owner."** He finished, as Maka looked confused.

"W-what are you talking about, Grandpa?" Maka asked.

Tsubaki-Xehanort pointed at the sleeping Soul. **"You have noticed that the boy called Soul is sleeping, yes?"** Maka nodded. **"That is because he has lost his heart and cannot wake up."** He explained.

"L-lost his heart…? What do you mean, Grandpa?" A confused Maka asked.

" **You see… the Keyhole must be completed in order for it to be sealed. Unfortunately, the seventh Princess and first Prince of Heart are still asleep."** Tsubaki-Xehanort explained.

"So, what does that mean…?" Maka asked.

" **It means that without the hearts of Princess Kairi and Prince Soul... the Keyhole will remain incomplete."** Tsubaki-Xehanort explained.

Maka's eyes widened with surprise and shock as she looked at Soul. "Wait a minute… my weapon partner is a prince and my little sister is a princess!?" She asked.

" **Correct. Without their power, Maka – the Keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time for Soul to awake along with Kairi."** Tsubaki-Xehanort declared.

"Grandpa! Don't think for a second that I have forgiven you for what you did to Levy and Wendy! I want you to give Soul's heart back and tell me where my sister is!" Maka demanded.

Tsubaki-Xehanort laughed. **"I've told you before that you are in no position to make demands. But… seeing as how I'm feeling generous, very well. Release the heart of Prince Soul first!"** She demanded.

Just then, Maka felt pain coming from her chest and kneeled down. "Ah, what's-" She asked, but Tsubaki-Xehanort cut her off with a laugh.

" **Do you see it, Maka? The heart of Prince Soul is responding! It has been there all along! Soul's heart rests within you! The same can be said with your boyfriend Sora! The heart of your little sister rests within him!"** Tsubaki-Xehanort explained.

"Soul… Soul's heart is inside me?" Maka asked. Was her grandfather's word true? Was Soul's heart really inside her?

" **Indeed. Now, then… I will release you Prince Soul! Complete the Keyhole with yours and Princess Kairi's power! Open the door! Lead me and my Heartless self into everlasting darkness!"** Tsubaki-Xehanort demanded, as she raised her dark Keyblade and prepared to strike Maka.

" _Sora… Kairi… Soul… Forgive me. I couldn't protect you…"_ Maka thought to herself, as she closed her eyes and waited for the blow.

Just then, the ash-blond teenage heard a familiar voice which gave her hope to continue fighting. _"Maka!"_ That was the voice of Soul!

Maka took out her Keyblade and blocked Tsubaki-Xehanort's strike. "Screw you, old fuck!" Maka said angrily, as she began to stand up.

" **You little shit! You dare defy me!?"** Tsubaki-Xehanort asked, as she gritted her teeth and applied pressure in order to hurt Maka. It was not working, unfortunately.

"Even if you are my grandfather, there is no way your taking my weapon partner's or my little sister's heart! I will not allow you to ruin their lives as you did with Levy and Wendy!" Maka stated, as she knocked back Tsubaki-Xehanort's dark Keyblade.

" **As you wish my beloved granddaughter… I shall now grant you a very quick death. Prepare for the fight of your life!"** Tsubaki-Xehanort declared with an evil smile on her face.

"I will defeat you, Grandpa! You underestimate the power of light!" Maka said, as she got into a fighting position.

" **Very well… Let's finish this!"** Tsubaki-Xehanort stated and charged forward.

Maka started attacking by using Strike Raid against Tsubaki-Xehanort who was hit multiple times. The body-suited girl surrounded herself with a dark aura and went into the ground with her Dark Keyblade. Maka started looking for any signs of her opponent, but no such luck. Just then, Tsubaki-Xehanort came out from underneath her former friend and delivered a heavy hit, which sent the ash-blond Keyblade Wielder a couple of ways back.

"Cure!" Maka yelled, as she casted Cure on herself and charged forward.

Tsubaki-Xehanort blocked all of Maka's attacked and surrounded herself in a dark aura once again. The body-suited girl started moving very fast around the entire room in an x-pattern formation. However, she could not land a single hit on Maka who casted Aero in order to shield herself from Tsubaki-Xehanort's attacks.

" **How are you not yet beaten!?"** Tsubaki-Xehanort angrily demanded the answer.

Maka smirked. "Unlike you, grandfather… I have the light on my side!" She responded.

Tsubaki-Xehanort gritted her teeth in anger and started multi-slashing Maka. The ash-blond Keyblade Wielder casted Cure on herself and Fira at her opponent. Surrounding herself in a dark aura once again, Tsubaki-Xehanort went into the ground. This time, however Maka sensed her opponent and dodged out of the way. Tsubaki-Xehanort created dark fireballs and started throwing them one by one at the Keyblade Wielder of Light.

Maka dodged most of them, but ended up being hit by a couple of fireballs. Casting Cure on herself, she rushed forward and started delivering heavy attacks on Tsubaki-Xehanort. The body-suited girl became angry and surrounded herself in a dark aura once again. She started moving fast around the entire room in an x-pattern formation, but Maka casted Aero in order to shield herself from Tsubaki-Xehanort's Keyblade attacks.

" **I will defeat you, my beloved granddaughter! Along with that boy Sora! None will stop me!"** Tsubaki-Xehanort declared.

"Don't you dare talk about Sora! We will both stop you!" Maka stated with a glare on her face.

" **Is that so!? Very well, then! Prepare for your death!"** Tsubaki-Xehanort declared and charged forward.

Maka blocked her opponent's attacks and casted Blizzard and Fira at Tsubaki-Xehanort. The body-suited girl began slashing the ash-blond Keyblade Wielder who did her best to dodge. Maka got hurt a little bit, but was not out of the game yet. She used Strike Raid on Tsubaki-Xehanort who was knocked back a little bit. The body-suited girl got up and prepared to attack Maka once again. Unfortunately, she didn't get the chance as the ash-blond Keyblade Wielder charged forward and delivered her final strike on Tsubaki-Xehanort.

" **IMPOSSIBLE! HOW CAN I BE BEATEN BY MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD GRANDCHILD!?"** Tsubaki-Xehanort demanded, as she fell to the floor.

Maka stood victorious with a smile on her face. "It's because of the light, grandpa! Believe in it and the darkness will never defeat you!" She stated.

Tsubaki-Xehanort scoffed and glare at Maka. **"You think a feeble light is going to stop me from taking Prince Soul and Princess Kairi's hearts!?"** She asked.

Maka glared at her opponent and got into a fighting stance, as Tsubaki-Xehanort started walking forward.

" **If you think you are going to stop me, you've got another-"** Just then, Tsubaki-Xehanort stopped moving much to hers' and Maka's surprise. The body-suited girl struggled to move, but it was not working.

" **NO! Impossible! You are supposed to be in the deepest darkness! HOW CAN YOU BE HERE!?"** Tsubaki-Xehanort asked angrily.

Just then, an image of the real Tsubaki wearing her normal clothing appeared in front of the body-suited girl whom Xehanort controlled. "Don't… you… dare… touch… Maka… or… Soul!" She demanded.

Maka was shocked and surprised at what she was seeing. Tears of joy started falling from her face. It was Tsubaki… the real Tsubaki…

"T-tsubaki… it's really you…" Maka said quietly.

The real Tsubaki nodded with a sad smile on her face. "Yes, Maka… It's really me. I am so sorry for everything. This is my fault… I shouldn't have never accepted the darkness in the first place." She replied as the smile disappeared.

Tsubaki-Xehanort became furious. **"You dumb whore! How dare you sell me out like this!? I helped you get your revenge and you repay me like this!?"** The Xehanort-controlled Tsubaki asked.

The real Tsubaki glared at the fake version of herself. "Shut up! I cannot believe I even trusted you, Xehanort! All those times I thought you were helping me; you were just making me embrace the darkness more easily! I am through with you!" She stated, as Tsubaki-Xehanort glared at her.

" **Why you-!"** Tsubaki-Xehanort tried her best to move, but nothing was working.

The real Tsubaki turned to Maka. "Maka, listen to me. I need you to take the dark Keyblade and Soul out of here. Get to the Final Keyhole and seal it! I can keep Xehanort at bay, but only for a few seconds! Understood, Maka?" She asked.

Even though Maka was still crying and wanted to help her friend as much as possible, she nodded without hesitation. "Alright, I understand! Tsubaki, I'll save you! I promise!" She said.

Tsubaki smiled gently and nodded. She started controlling the body of her fake and threw the Dark Keyblade at Maka who discarded her own and picked it up along with the sleeping Soul.

" **I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO TAKE MY VICTORY FROM ME, WORTHLESS BRAT! I MADE YOU LIKE THIS!"** Tsubaki-Xehanort yelled, but the real one didn't listen to her.

Controlling the fake's body once more, the real Tsubaki created a corridor of darkness for Maka to pass. "Maka, there is the exit! Get out of here! I'll be okay!" the real Tsubaki assured her.

Maka nodded and began running towards the corridor of darkness with the dark Keyblade and Soul in her hands. Before entering, however – she turned towards the real Tsubaki and spoke with a smile. "Tsubaki… good to see you again. I wish you luck."

The real Tsubaki smiled at Maka and nodded. "Me too, Maka… Don't worry about me. We will see each other again soon. I promise you." She said.

After hearing those words, Maka entered the portal, which closed soon afterwards leaving Tsubaki-Xehanort and the real one standing alone in the second part of the Castle Chapel.

" **You selfish brat! I lost the only opportunity to take Prince Soul's heart! You would have obtained everything you wanted if you hadn't let Maka leave!"** Tsubaki-Xehanort yelled at the real one.

Tsubaki smirked at the fake version of herself. "Oh, poor you and me! At least Maka and Soul are safe! Far from the likes of you!" She countered his words.

Tsubaki-Xehanort gritted her teeth and her body disappeared in darkness. Just then, the real and young Xehanort appeared – a furious glare on his face. He walked in front of the real Tsubaki and started choking her. "If I can't take Prince Soul's or my future granddaughter's heart… I will at least have the satisfaction of dragging you into the darkness, Tsubaki! I will take yours' and Riku's heart!" He declared with a devilish smirk to a shocked Tsubaki.

Summoning a pool of darkness underneath them, young Xehanort and Tsubaki were sucked into it and the second part of the Castle Chapel became quiet once again.

**(Meanwhile with Maka…)**

After entering the corridor of darkness that the real Tsubaki created, Maka found herself in the main Castle Chapel with the sleeping Soul and dark Keyblade in her both hands.

"Alright… now what?" Maka asked, as she started looking around. Just then, she noticed an open wall nearby.

"Hmm… is that the way to the Final Keyhole?" Maka asked herself. Only one way to find out…

Maka entered the open hole in the wall and found herself in another lift stop with an entrance to an unknown room. The ash-blond Keyblade Wielder entered and found herself in the Grand Hall.

To her surprise, she was in a room where six of the seven Princesses of Heart were incased in glass capsules and sleeping – Aurora, Belle, Jasmine, Cinderella, Alice and Snow White. However, where was Kairi…?

Maka noticed that the Beast was standing in front of the glass capsule in which Belle was incased.

"Beast!" Maka called out to him. The transformed creature turned to her. "Maka. Good to see you are unharmed. What happened?" The Beast asked.

"After you guys left, the portal closed and I had to deal with family issues and fight my best friend. In the end, I emerged victorious and now I am on my way to seal the Final Keyhole. Where are Sora, Donald and Goofy?" Maka asked.

The Beast pointed forward. "Over there – where the Final Keyhole is. I'll stay here and keep an eye out for any Heartless. Good luck, Maka." He wished her and she nodded.

Continuing forward into the room where the Final Keyhole, she stopped at the bottom when she noticed Donald and Goofy coming towards her. "Maka! You are okay!" Both of them said at the same time.

"Donald! Goofy! Good to see that you both are okay! But where is Sora?" She asked.

"Sora is a little bit ahead of us! We found Kairi and Riku! They are in the main area where the giant heart is! Ansem has possessed Riku! We need to go and save Sora!" Donald said.

Maka became shocked for a second and then nodded with a determined look on her face. "Right! Let's go!" She said.

The three started descending up the stairs and reached the main area just in time to see Riku-Ansem wearing his Heartless bodysuit disappearing and leaving his dark Keyblade behind and Sora emerging victorious.

"Riku!" Sora called out for his best friend, but nothing came.

"Sora!" Maka called out to her boyfriend.

The Keyblade Master turned around and saw Donald, Goofy and Maka coming up the stairs.

"Maka! You're okay!" Sora said happily.

Maka placed the sleeping Soul gently next to Kairi along with the dark Keyblade and ran off to hug and kiss Sora.

"Sora, thank god…" Maka said, as she kissed him on the lips.

"Maka…" Sora returned the kiss.

The love scene continued for a while until Sora and Maka let go of each other. "Maka, what happened? How did the corridor or portal closed?" Sora asked.

Maka gave a sigh. "I'll tell you how. It was the work of the same person who possessed my best friend Tsubaki! My grandfather!" She answered angrily to which Sora was shocked.

"Y-your grandfather!?" Sora asked and Maka nodded.

"Yes, Sora. My grandfather – one that I didn't remember for many years due to half of my memories being erased… until today." Maka explained.

Sora was surprised. "Half of your memories were erased…? But why? Who erased them?" He asked.

Maka shrugged. "I have no idea… But I think my mom had something to do with the erasing of my memories." She said.

Sora became surprised once more. "Are you serious, Maka? Why would she do something like that?" He asked.

Maka gave another shrug. "Wish I could tell you the answer, Sora… However, I do not know why she did it. I only she this – she casted an unknown spell on me and my little sister when we were younger." She explained.

"Wait a minute… did you say little sister? Maka, you never told me you had a little sister!" He said.

Maka nodded. "To be fair, Sora – I didn't know I had a little sister… until today." She said.

Sora then realized why. "Oh, yea… Your memories being erased." He stopped for a moment to scratch his head and then continued. "So… who is your little sister? Is she close?" He asked.

Maka smiled gently. "More close than you can imagine…" She answered and then pointed at Kairi's sleeping form.

Sora's jaw dropped. "No way… K-kairi is your younger sister!?" He asked in a shocked tone. No way! There was no way that Kairi was Maka's younger sister! It was impossible.

Maka's nod, however confirmed his fears. "It's hard to believe it, Sora. I did not believe it at first; however… it is the truth. Kairi is my little sister. One that I didn't know existed until today. You aren't mad, are you?" She asked.

Sora shook his head. "Mad at you? Nah, I'm not… Just surprised that is all. I never Kairi had a big sister. Wait a second… does that mean… you and Kairi are from the same world?" He asked and Maka nodded.

Sora smiled. "So, awesome! Do you remember what it was called?" He asked.

Maka thought long and hard for the name of her home world. What was the name of her world again? Damn it! She just got her true memories back today – the answer should be easy!

Eventually, her eyes widened as the answer appeared in her head. "It was called… Radiant Garden." She answered.

"What a beautiful name for a world! Do you know what happened to it in the end?" Sora asked and Maka shook her head.

"No, Sora. I'm sorry… my memory was erased. The last thing I remember was waking up in a new house with my Papa in Death City." Maka answered.

"Oh…" Sora let out a disappointed sigh. It was a damn shame that Maka could not remember anything else about hers' and Kairi's home world – Radiant Garden. Still, at least there was the name…

"Sorry that I can't tell you anything else about my home, Sora." Maka said in a sad tone, but Sora shook his head.

"Hey! Don't be like that. At least I know the name of yours' and Kairi's world now. Speaking of which, can you tell me anything about your grandfather? The one who closed the portal and possessed your friend?" Sora asked.

Maka nodded. "Of course. His name is-" Unfortunately, Donald and Goofy's cries cut off her explanation. The duck wizard and dog knight were standing in front of the great Heart.

"Sora! Maka! Look!" Donald called out, as he pointed at the Heart.

"We have to lock the Keyhole!" Goofy stated.

Sora and Maka looked at each and nodded with determined looks on their face. They nearly forgot about the Keyhole! Well, the explanation can wait – right now, the Keybearers had a job to do…

"Let's close the Keyhole!" Maka began, as she took out her Light Keyblade.

"Right!" Sora agreed, as he took out her Light Keyblade.

The teenagers walked towards the Keyhole and aimed their Keyblades. Unfortunately, the weapons did not respond… at all.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"What's going on?" Maka asked.

"It won't work! The Final Keyhole's not finished yet!" Goofy pointed out.

Sora and Maka discarded their Keyblade and started thinking of ways to lock the Keyhole.

"What can we do, Maka?" Sora asked.

Maka thought very hard for this and the answer finally appeared in her head. "Maybe we have to wake Soul and Kairi up… but how?" She asked herself.

"Good question…" Sora began to think. How can he and Maka wake Soul and Kairi up? There has to be something…

Just then, Sora noticed Riku-Ansem and Tsubaki-Xehanort's dark Keyblade that were laying on the ground. The spiky-haired boy's eyes widened as he realized something. The two Keyblades that were once wielded by Riku-Ansem and Tsubaki-Xehanort had the power to unlock people's hearts. What if…?

Sora turned to his girlfriend. "Maka! Do you remember what Ansem and Tsubaki said about their Keyblades?" He asked.

Maka nodded. "Yes, I do Sora. But how does that solve our-" She stopped answering his question, as her eyes widened. Now, Maka knew what he meant!

She remembered the exact words that Riku-Ansem and Tsubaki-Xehanort told them before:

" _ **Yes. These are Keyblades.**_ _" Riku answered him._

" _ **But unlike yours' and Maka's, these Keyblades hold the power to unlock people's hearts."**_ _Tsubaki explained._

Maka realized that the only way to free Soul's heart was to sacrifice herself – there was no other way, unfortunately…

"Sora…" Maka began quietly.

"I know, Maka. The only way to free Kairi and Soul's hearts is by sacrificing ourselves. We don't have a choice." Sora finished.

"Sora… I'm scared. What if this doesn't work? What if we fall into the darkness and we remain prisoners forever? If we fail, we will never see Kairi, Soul or our friends again…" Maka said as she started shivering in fear.

Sora placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Hey, don't say such things like that. This will work, I promise you. We will see Kairi and Soul again." He reassured her.

Maka still felt afraid. "But, what if-" A kiss from Sora on the lips cut her off; at first, she became shocked and then returned the favor.

"I promise you that everything will be fine." Sora reassured her with a smile.

Maka could not help, but smile back. "You really are a doofus and an idiot, you know that right?" She asked.

Sora nodded. "Yep! I know. But I'm your doofus and idiot." He answered.

"If this doesn't work, Sora… I will Maka-chop you for all eternity. This, I promise you!" Maka warned him.

Sora grinned at her. "I'll hold you to that. You ready?" He asked.

Maka nodded. "Let's do this!" She replied.

The teenagers walked over to the Dark Keyblades and picked them up.

Donald and Goofy noticed this and started panicking. "Sora! Maka! What are you doing!?" The duck wizard asked in an alarming tone.

Before going through with their plan, Sora and Maka turned and gave smiles at both Donald and Goofy.

"Well, guys…" Sora began.

"See you in the afterlife! Don't worry – I'll be sure to give Sora a thousand Maka-chops when we get to heaven or hell." Maka finished.

"Sora! Wait!" Goofy said.

"Maka! Don't!" Donald pleaded.

Sora and Maka did not listen to them and stabbed themselves with the dark Keyblades, which fell to the floor. The teenagers' chests began to glow brightly followed by their eyes closing. Riku-Ansem's Keyblade began to split itself into six hearts, which started floating back into the six sleeping Princesses of Heart.

Tsubaki-Xehanort's Keyblade disappeared into the darkness, as two hearts came out from both Sora and Maka's chests. They returned to their rightful owners – Kairi and Soul who opened their eyes and started waking up.

"H-huh…? What the hell is going... on…?" Soul asked groggily.

Sora and Maka both started to glow brightly and began to fall to the ground. Donald noticed this and charged forward in order to save them. "Sora! Maka!" He yelled.

Soul and Kairi noticed the scene that was happening right now and got up very quickly.

"Maka!" Soul called out, as he ran in order to save his meister.

"Sora!" Kairi called out as well and ran in order to save her friend.

Just as Kairi was about to grab Sora, he ended up being burst into a million points of light and floated away into the air. This left Kairi in a state of shock and sadness.

The same thing happened to Maka as well who disappeared and floated away in the air. Soul was angered, saddened and shocked.

"No! MAKA!" Soul yelled, as he started to cry.

"Sora! Maka! Come back!" Donald pleaded.

The room eventually became quiet as Soul, Kairi, Donald and Goofy waited for sighs of Sora and Maka's return. Unfortunately, nobody was coming back…

"Maka… are you…" Soul began before wiping his tears away. His sadness turned into rage. "NO! I won't let her disappear like this! She can't leave us yet!" Soul shouted in anger.

"Sora… are you really-" Kairi stopped speaking and became furious as well. "No! He can't be! I won't let him disappear like this!"

"Amen to that, sister!" Soul agreed with her. Nobody was taking away her meister or that red-haired girl's best friend!

Just then, a corridor of darkness appeared and a tall, youthful man stepped out.

He had tan skin, amber-orange eyes and long white hair with three spikes on the top and sides.

The man's clothing consisted of silver-white gloves on both hands, each with a grey band on the wrist while the rest had three black buttons lining one side, bells outwards. There was a black pauldron on both of his shoulders, each attached to his coat by two straps. He also wore black pants and black, silver-lined, knee-high boots. The black leather coat was red on the inside and lined with yellow; it had a large grey section that covered the lower half and shoulders of the coat. The grey section was attached by several small pins or buttons around the hip and neck sections of the coat, as well as by a belt that wrapped around the back and attached to the rim of the coat. The coat was high-collared and completely unzipped, showing the second, shorter jacket that the man wore underneath. The second jacket was white and high-collared much like the outer coat was. It was mostly unbuttoned and exposed his chest before being closed up by three buttons and two belts near the waist, only to flare outward again, which left three buttons undone. On the chest was the emblem of the Heartless.

The man smiled evilly at Soul, Kairi, Donald and Goofy. "Ah, you have awakened at last. Prince Soul and Princess Kairi, I congratulate you on a job well done. The Keyhole is now complete. You both have served your purpose… but now the game is at an end." He declared and started walking forward.

Soul took out his left arm and summoned his weapon form. "If you wanna go through Kairi… you'll have to go through me first." He threatened the man.

Donald and Goofy also took out their weapons and got into a fighting stance.

"Don't make another move!" Donald yelled.

"Do you think the three of us can stop him by ourselves?" Goofy asked Soul and Donald in a worried tone.

"I don't know!" Donald replied.

"We can! Don't give up now!" Soul reassured them.

The man continued walking to the four, but suddenly he stopped and found that he cannot move… at all.

"Impossible… Why can't I move!?" He asked himself.

Just then, to the surprise of everyone – an image of Riku appeared.

"No, Ansem! You won't use me anymore for this!" He stated to the man known as Ansem.

Riku held out his arms in order to block Ansem from advancing further.

Kairi noticed him and called out. "Riku!"

"Kairi and Soul! You need to run! The Heartless are coming!" He warned, as a group of Shadows began to surround the group.

Soul and Kairi both nodded and started to run followed by Donald and Goofy.

"What about the Keyhole?" Goofy asked.

"Forget about it! Just run!" Donald replied.

"I agree with the duck! Run!" Soul said, as he and the rest of the group left the Grand Hall.

Just then, two lone Shadows emerged from the ground and wriggled their antennas. With their yellow eyes, the two saw the group leaving the Grand Hall.

The Two Shadows jumped from the upper platform and started following them in the hopes that they could catch up with the group…

**(Meanwhile at the Entrance Hall…)**

Donald and Goofy were waiting at the Castle Gates for Kairi and Soul who were at the head of the stairs.

"Kairi, Soul! We have to go!" Donald yelled.

"I'm not leaving without Sora!" Kairi replied.

"Same with me! Maka is still out there in the castle!" Soul agreed with Kairi.

"We don't have time!" Donald pointed out.

Soul and Kairi gave a heavy and sad sigh. "Alright…" Both said at the same time and went down the stairs.

"Alright, now let's get out of-" Goofy cut Donald off.

"Two Heartless are coming after us!" The same two Shadows that were following the group descended towards them as Donald took out his staff.

"It must have followed us! I'll take care of them!" Donald assured the group.

Soul summoned his scythe form. "I'll help you." He said.

The two Shadows walked over to the group as Donald started bonking the first one's head with his staff.

"Confounded Heartless! Both of you get lost, will ya?" Donald yelled.

The two Shadows paid no attention to Donald and turned their attention to look at Kairi and Soul.

The red-haired girl and albino were confused. Why weren't these two Heartless attacking their group? Why were they looking at them? A strange phenomenon… Unless…

Both Kairi and Soul's eyes widened with surprise – these two Shadows… could they be…?

Soul discarded his weapon form and looked at the second Shadow. "Maka… is that you?" He asked.

Kairi also looked at the first one. "Sora? Is that you?" She asked.

Just then, the group ended up being surrounded by different Shadows.

"Ah, shit…" Soul said, as he stood in front of the second Shadow to protect it. "Don't worry, Maka. I'll make sure they won't get to you…" He declared, as he summoned his scythe form.

Kairi did the same and stood in front of the first Shadow. "This time… I'll protect you."

The Shadows began to leap at both Kairi and Soul who hugged the two Shadows and closed their eyes.

"Sora!" Kairi called out.

"Maka!" Soul called out as well.

Donald and Goofy in the meantime defeated the rest and saw a group of Shadows covering both Soul and Kairi.

"Soul!" Donald yelled in a worried tone.

"Kairi!" Goofy yelled as well.

Just then, something unexpected happened – a bright light knocked all of the Shadows back.

The light disappeared and it showed Sora and Maka returning to their normal human forms and hugging both Soul and Kairi.

"Kairi, thank you…" Sora thanked her.

"Soul, I'm grateful that you are back and thank you…" Maka thanked him.

"Maka! You're back!" Soul hugged his meister with a smile on his face.

"Sora!" Kairi hugged her friend as well.

Donald and Goofy both yelled. "Sora! Maka! You are back!"

Unfortunately, it was not time for a celebration… yet. The shadows reappeared and everyone got into a fighting position. Fortunately, the Beast arrived just in time from the library and knocked some of the Heartless away.

"Leave these monsters to me! You must go! Now!" Beast told them.

"Come with us!" Sora suggested.

The Beast shook his head. "No! I must stay and protect Belle along with the other princess! Go now! The Heartless are coming!" He ordered them.

"That is an order I can get behind!" Soul agreed with him.

"But, Soul! We can't-" Soul cut his meister off.

"He'll be fine. He's got the heart of a warrior. Now, let's get the hell out of here!" Soul told his meister.

As much as Maka wanted to disagree with Soul, now was not the time to do so. Her weapon partner was right – the Beast can handle the Heartless. Right now, they need to run away and fast!

"Ready?" Sora asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Maka agreed and the group left the castle…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Holy mother of Batavia's God! That has to have been the longest chapter that I have ever written! 8000 words! I can only reach about 4000, 5000 or 6000 – but 8000 or 9000? Nope! Well, it does not matter now...
> 
> With Chapter 42 finished, I declare the Hollow Bastion Arc over! Amen – what an interesting arc that was! So, how did you find the encounter between Maka and her youthful grandfather? Be sure to tell me in the reviews section! I cannot wait to see your reactions! In addition, the part in which Tsubaki finally breaks free from Xehanort hold… I expect to see your reactions as well! Lastly – the reveal of Maka's past and the information about her home world shared with Sora – tell me how I did that as well! In addition, the info about how Xehanort made Levy and Wendy into his puppets of darkness – do not forget that!
> 
> Man, I feel like the story is coming to its complete and abrupt ending very soon! Rest assured – the Hades Cup will still happened along with the battle between the Unknown (Xemnas)! Next time, Lucy and Lisanna return along with three familiar faces from the Soul Eater world! In addition, anyone has suggest for what Master Makarov's Keyblade should be? – If so, leave it in the reviews' box and I'll check it out when available.
> 
> I think that is everything… oh, one more thing! Captain Imaginat, are you familiar with a guest called Jack Whitty? If you are… is he by chance impersonating you? Tell me in the reviews section when possible!
> 
> Whelp, guys. The time has come for me to leave you once again! Next time, the group return to Traverse Town and discuss the incident at Hollow Bastion and what their next move will be! Until then, adieu!
> 
> Goodbye and see you all in Chapter 43!


	44. Chapter 43: Sisters Reunite & Promises!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Hello, my fellow readers! Welcome once more to the newest chapter of Chains of Destiny – as usual, my name is Rocco151. Your wonderful author for today or tonight… whatever time it is with you folks.
> 
> Damn, summer is nearly over and I'm not even finished with this story yet… still, I'm nearing the end so that is something. Plus, its time for the final arc of the story to begin! Hooray for that!
> 
> We also have a couple of reviews for new world ideas and suggestions by Captain Imaginat. Let me see what I've got:
> 
> Kim Possible: A Stitch In Time, G.I. Joe The Movie, Teen Titans: Trouble In Tokyo, the Slayers movies, SpongeBob SquarePants The Movie, Mickey's House Of Villains, Batman: Mask Of The Phantasm, BraveStarr: The Movie, Cowboy Bebop: The Movie, Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Billy and Mandy's Big Boogie Adventure, Hey Arnold The Movie, Kim Possible So The Drama, Recess: School's Out, The Powerpuff Girls Movie, The Rugrats trilogy films, The Simpsons movie, Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, the Codename Kids Next Door movies, Underfist: Halloween Bash, Futurama Bender's Big Score, Doug's 1st Movie, Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers, Camp Lazlo: Where's Lazlo and Ben 10: Secret Of The Best Omnitrix.
> 
> Dude! That is a long list of movies! I am not familiar with most of them… however, I think that maybe I will include a couple of them along with the rest that I've mentioned in Chapter 42. Can't promise you anything though.
> 
> Also, about the two animes you told me - Aesthetica of A Rogue Hero and World Break Aria: Curse Of A Holy Swordsman.
> 
> Yeah, sorry. But I don't think I'll be including those two in the sequel… However, I've been itching to include two of my favorite – Strike Witches and Girls und Panzer. Those two will definitely be in the sequel – tell me if you've heard of them.
> 
> Also, can you have Soul and Lisanna be party members of Sora's and Maka's group of traveling friends who explore the dimensions with them and help them fight villains, heartless and save worlds from darkness as well team up and meet new and old allies and friends.
> 
> Dude, Lucy and Lisanna are Maka's party members; Sora already has Donald and Goofy. However, I've got something planned for both Soul and Kairi – to make sure that they don't seem like indispensable characters.
> 
> Also here's another idea for Chains Of Destiny - The Keyblade's Chosen One 2 Kingdom Hearts/ Soul Eater Fanfiction crossover Aladdin and The King Of Thieves a sequel to both Aladdin and The Return Of The Jafar from Disney.
> 
> Captain Imaginat, first of all – its Chains of Destiny: A New Adventure. Doesn't anyone visit my profile at all!? Second, the world based on Aladdin: The Return of Jafar is already in the second game. So, I don't think King of Thieves will work… Sorry about that.
> 
> Also, if Tsubaki reforms and helps Sora, Maka and friends fight the villains can you have her join Sora, Maka, Lucy and their friends including Soul on their adventures and both travel to new worlds and fight villains from both Disney and Non Disney movies if she does get a chance with her own Keyblade and meets Sora's and Maka's friends from both Disney and Non-Disney friends new and old as well as destroy heartless.
> 
> *sighs heavily* Tsubaki has reformed yes, but she is stuck in the realm of Darkness along with Riku thanks to Xehanort. How will she even go back to the heroes and Soul? If you've seen the game or read the manga, you'll understand what will happen – she will close the Door to Darkness along with Riku and King Mickey, duh! Seriously, man…
> 
> Before I begin, I've got some happy news for all of you! This time, I'll be getting the new Chains of Destiny Cover Art as promised! I've got someone working on it as we speak – hopefully I'll receive it soon! Keep your fingers crossed!
> 
> Enough with these Author's Notes! Let's get on with the chapter along with introducing three familiar faces from the Soul Eater franchise! I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater or Fairy Tail – they are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 43: Sisters Reunite and Promises!

Once they left Hollow Bastion along with Soul and Kairi, the group returned to Traverse Town and started explaining everything to Leon, Weiss and their group.

Sora and Maka explained about the Princesses and Prince of Heart, the Final Keyhole, Maleficent and Roman's defeat, Riku-Ansem and Tsubaki-Xehanort and some minor details.

Needless to say, their story was quite intriguing… especially to Leon, Kairi, Soul and Weiss.

Once finished, Weiss opened her mouth and spoke. "Fascinating… What a story you have told us." She sounded impressed – especially at the fact that Sora and Maka emerged victorious.

"So the darkness is flowing out of that Final Keyhole…" Leon whispered quietly.

"No wonder there are more and more Heartless everywhere." Aerith said.

"So, the only way to stop the Heartless…" Ruby began.

"…is to seal the Keyhole, right?" Maka asked.

"Possibly. Yet… nobody knows what will happen once it's sealed." Blake pointed out.

"Well, me and Sora can't just stay here and wait for a miracle to happen. Riku and Tsubaki are still waiting to be rescued." Maka pointed out with Sora agreeing.

"Yes, you both have two friends to worry about." Weiss said.

"From what you both told us about the events at Hollow Bastion, Tsubaki's Keyblade was created by the pure darkness of this Xehanort's heart. As for Riku – his Keyblade must have been born of the captive princesses' heart – just like the Keyhole that you and Sora saw, Maka." Leon explained.

"Of course… without the hearts of Soul and Kairi, it remained incomplete. Once Riku's and Tsubaki's Keyblades were destroyed, the Princesses' and Prince's hearts should have been freed." Weiss explained.

"Don't worry, guys. If anyone can save your friends, it's you two." Leon gave a nod to both Sora and Maka who returned.

"You're right, Leon. We can save Riku and Tsubaki!" Maka gave a reply to the older man with a smile on her face.

"Count me on this! I've been itching for some action ever since I got my heart back!" Soul declared with a smirk.

Maka gave him a nod. "You don't have any objections, do you Sora?" She asked.

Sora shook his head. "Of course! The more help, the better!" He agreed with a smile.

"I wanna fight as well!" Kairi stated with a smile. She was hoping to help Sora and his friends! People often saw her as a damsel in distress, well no longer… this was her chance to shine!

Unfortunately for her, Sora shook his head. "You can't come with us, Kairi." He replied.

Kairi's smile disappeared and it was replaced by a look of surprise and annoyance. "What!? Why not!? I could help you guys!" She said, but Sora did not agree.

"It's way too dangerous for you!" He pointed out and Kairi pouted angrily.

"So what? I can handle myself in a fight! Please, Sora! Let me be on your team!" Kairi pleaded.

Sora shook his head – the decision was final. "Sorry, Kairi. But my decision is-" He could not finish due to Soul kicking him between the legs.

"Ouch! What the heck did you do that for!?" Sora asked in pain while holding his legs, but Soul ignored.

He turned to Kairi with a grin on his face. "What spiky over here was trying to say is… welcome to our team!" He declared.

Kairi smiled and jumped up and down in joy. "Yay! Thank you so much! I promise that I will not disappoint you!" She stated.

Maka turned to Soul and whispered in his ear quietly. "Not that I don't approve of this plan, Soul… but how is she going to defend herself?" The girl asked her weapon partner.

"Don't worry about that. I'll protect Kairi if anything happens. That's a promise, Maka." Soul assured his meister with the same grin plastered on his face.

Despite her conscience saying otherwise that Kairi will be in mortal danger, Maka ignored it and gave a nod at Soul. "You'd better, Soul Eater. Kairi is a special person… to both me and Sora. If anything happens to her…" The meister's warnings were cut off by Soul.

"Relax, Maka. I'm a Death Scythe… I can handle this." Soul reassured her once more.

Maka gave a sigh and nodded. "Alright, Soul. I trust you." She told him.

The pain between Sora's legs was gone and he turned his attention towards Soul Eater and Maka. "I refuse to allow Kairi to be a part of this team!" He declared with an angry look on his face and crossed his arms.

Soul smirked evilly at Sora. "Sorry, spiky. But nobody cares about your opinions… Kairi is coming with us and that is final." He stated.

"This isn't something treasure hunt or simple adventure! The Heartless are going to take her heart once again!" Sora pointed out.

Soul rolled his eyes. "Kairi is a tough girl. Her heart will find its way back to her body. I don't see what is wrong with Kairi being a part of our team." He said.

"This is just wrong! She doesn't even have a weapon to use in order to defend herself!" Sora pointed out and Soul stopped talking.

Soul considered his words carefully – the spiky-haired boy was right. Kairi had nothing to defend herself with even if the weapon gave his word to Maka that he would protect the red-haired girl. Hmmm...

An idea popped into Soul's head – one that would guarantee Kairi's safety even if the weapon couldn't protect her from the Heartless.

He turned towards Leon, Weiss and their group. "Hey, guys… Does this town by chance have a blacksmith or a weapons store?" The weapon asked.

Leon gave a nod and replied. "Yeah, there is a weapons store. Why do you ask?"

Soul turned to Kairi. "What weapon would you use if you had to defend yourself in battle, Kairi?" The albino asked.

Kairi thought quietly for a few minutes and then gave her answer. "A sword would be the appropriate weapon for me. Maybe an ordinary one or a rapier." She explained.

"I'll go and talk to the weapons store owner about forging you something like an ordinary sword or rapier." Weiss spoke up, having overheard Kairi, Soul and Sora's conversation.

"I'll come with you." Blake said.

Weiss nodded and the two girls left to find the weapons store and talk to the owner.

Sora, in the meantime had a look of shock on his face with his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what just happened – first, Kairi was joining their team despite being a girl and not having any weapon to defend herself with! Now, the red-haired girl was going to receive an ordinary sword or rapier from a local weapons store! Was this seriously happening!?

Soul noticed his shocked look and grinned. "So, spiky – anything you want to add?" He asked.

Sora glared at him. "I still don't like this plan!" He stated.

"Too bad, spiky! We are doing this." Soul countered.

"Hmph! Dumbass…" He whispered quietly and crossed his arms.

Soul heard him and glared at him. "What did you call me, spiky-haired bastard!?" He asked angrily.

"A dumbass. That's what I called you. Should I repeat it?" Sora asked with a devilish grin on his face.

Soul clenched his fists in anger. "Why you, little…" He began.

Sora got into a defensive position and took out his Keyblade while Soul summoned his weapon form.

Noticing that a fight was about to occur, Maka and Kairi got between Soul and Sora.

"Maka, get out of the way!" Soul ordered.

"You as well, Kairi!" Sora ordered.

The two girls shook their heads, as Maka began. "No, you two! Now break this up! No fighting!" She stated.

"If you want to fight, save your energy and strength for the Heartless! Please, boys! Don't start fighting right now…" Kairi pleaded with them.

The two boys continued to glare at each other, but didn't start fighting with their weapons… yet. After a few minutes of glaring at each other, they turned around and crossed their arms.

Maka and Kairi both sighed in relief – the last thing that this group needed is to start another fight after the whole 'Sora vs. Donald thing' a couple of days ago…

"I'm going out for a walk." Sora said and left the room.

"I need some fresh air and alone time." Soul told the group and left the room.

After both boys left, Donald turned towards Maka. "Should we go and talk with them?" The duck asked in a concerned tone.

Maka shook her head. "Let them cool off for a few minutes. In the meantime, I need to check in with Lucy and Lisanna. Anybody know where they are?" The ash-blonde Keybearer asked.

"They are in the Second District Hotel – the Red Room, I believe. Lucy has awoken and is being kept under the watchful eye of Lisanna." Ruby explained.

Maka nodded with a smile. "Thanks, Rubes. I'm going to go and see how they are doing." She told the rest of the group.

"Can I come with you?" Kairi asked.

Maka gave her a nod. "If you want to. I've got no objections." She replied.

"Me and Goofy are going to go and check up on Merlin. Might as well upgrade my magic while I'm at it." Donald said.

"Alright, see you soon." Maka said.

Donald and Goofy left the room to go and check up on Merlin.

"Maka, before you leave… I suggest that you go speak to Cid about you and your group getting to Hollow Bastion. He has an idea that can help you bypass the Heartless." Leon explained and Maka nodded.

"Alright, we'll go and see Cid soon after we've visited Lucy and Lisanna." Maka told him.

"Well, let's go and check up on your friends." Kairi said.

Both girls left the room and started walking towards the Second District. Along the way, Maka stretched her arms. "Oh! I am glad to be out of that room!" She stated with a grin.

"Why is that?" Kairi asked.

"I can't handle cramped spaces. Too small for me and don't get me started on Soul and Sora fighting." Maka replied.

"Oh, yeah… we don't really need those two fighting right about now. We've got a mission to finish." Kairi said.

Maka scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, about that… Are you sure you are fit to help us fight the Heartless?" She asked.

Kairi gave her a proud smile. "You betcha! People often see me as a damsel in distress and I'm tired of that! I wanna prove that I'm more than just a simple teenager! Here is my chance – to fight alongside my childhood friend Sora… and my big sister Maka." She said.

Maka stopped walking and turned towards Kairi with a shocked look on her face. "Y-you know…?" She asked.

Kairi nodded and tears started falling from her face. "It's really you, isn't it Maka?" She asked with a kind smile on her face.

Tears started falling from Maka's eyes as well and she nodded. "Yeah… It's me, Kairi. Your big sister…" She replied with a smile on her face.

Both sisters hugged each other in happiness and joy as tears that came from their eyelids fell to the ground.

Eventually, Maka released Kairi and wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry, Kairi… I'm so sorry for everything… I'm sorry for being a bad sister…" She said which surprised Kairi a lot.

"Maka! How can you even say that? Why are you apologizing?" Kairi asked.

Maka looked at ground in shame. "It's because I forgot about you and our past life. All these years I've been living with half of my memories gone… yet now that I remember everything about you and our past… I can't help but feel awful and ashamed of myself. Forgive me, Kairi. Please…" She pleaded.

Instead of saying that she hated Maka, Kairi hugged her and smiled gently. "Maka… you have nothing to apologize for. I forgot about you and our past as well. Don't blame yourself for forgetting about me. I lost half of my memories a long time ago. Please, sis. Don't say you are sorry…" She said.

"Kairi, how can I move on without still feeling guilty?" Maka asked.

"Just say that you forgive yourself and move on, big sis. I don't hate you – never have." Kairi replied.

Maka became silent while still being hugged by Kairi – how can she forgive herself when she forgot all about her past and her little sibling?

The ash-blonde Keybearer felt guilty about forgetting Kairi and her past life. She couldn't let go of that guilt… not ever. Yet, Kairi's words made sense – the red-haired girl also forgot about Maka and her past. At least, she wasn't alone…

Also, didn't Maka and Kairi's mother used an unknown spell to erase their memories? What spell did she use exactly and why did she do that? One thing was for sure… the girls and their mother would have a nice long chat when they find her.

' _Maybe Kairi is right… we both forgot about each for many years. But can I really forgive myself? I don't know… yet its' neither mine and Kairi's fault that we forgot about each out. Maybe my little sister is right… Maybe I should forgive myself…'_ Maka thought to herself.

"Well, Maka…?" Kairi asked, as she continued to hug her big sister.

Maka still remained silent until she hugged her little sister and whispered quietly with a sad smile on her face. "Thanks, Kairi… I forgive myself for forgetting about you and our past."

Kairi smiled. "There we go, big sis. That's all better. Now, how about we go check up on your friends?" She asked.

Maka gave a nod and the two sisters started walking towards the hotel. Along the way, the siblings had a long chat about the years they missed and what they've been doing so far.

"How's your adopted family treating you by the way?" Maka asked.

"Oh… they treat me with kindness and respect. My adoptive mother is the mayor of Destiny Islands while my father is a librarian. I've had a good childhood so far, even if I couldn't spend it with you. How about you?" Kairi asked.

Maka scratched the back of her head with an uneasy look on her face. "Well… how do I put this tactfully so that you will understand me… Basically, our birth parents' marriage did not work out due to our father cheating." The ash-blonde explained which shocked Kairi a lot.

"What!? Why did he do that!?" Kairi asked, but Maka gave her a shrug.

"That's the question really. Unfortunately, I don't have the answer…" Maka told her.

Kairi's shock turned to anger. How could her birth father cheat on her mother? What made him do such a thing? The red-haired girl didn't know… yet, she knew one thing. Kairi and Maka's mother was a good and honest woman.

"What a bastard…" Kairi declared angrily.

Maka nodded in agreement. "Yep. I'll never consider him my father again, after what he did to our mother. Anyways… after our mom divorced him, I started training hard in order to surpass our dad and I succeed despite the road being long and hard." She explained with a proud smile.

"Woah! That is so awesome, sis! Can you tell me more about your long road to surpassing our dad?" Kairi asked in an excited tone.

"Of course, little sister! But not now... Maybe when this adventure is all over, I'll tell you everything you want to know." Maka replied.

Although a little disappointed, Kairi gave her big sister a nod. Right now, they still had an adventure to finish. "Alright, sis. But do you promise to tell me when the time is right?" The younger sibling asked.

Maka gave a nod. "Of course, sis. I promise." She replied.

Both girls made pinky-promises and smiled. Soon, they arrived at the Second District Hotel and entered it.

Finding the room in which Lucy and Lisanna were was an easy task since this was a very small hotel. "Here we are! Let's go and check up on my team." Maka said, as she and Kairi stood in front of the Red Room door.

Maka knocked gently and waited for a response. Eventually, the door opened to reveal Lisanna who smiled when she saw who it was.

"Maka! You're back! And who is this?" Lisanna asked, when she saw Kairi who waved and grinned at her.

"This is my little sister, Kairi. Lisanna, is everything okay? How are you and Lucy doing?" Maka asked.

"She's fine, Maka. No need to worry – Lucy has regained conscious and her wounds have been taken care. Speaking of which, did you find your friends?" Lisanna asked.

At that question, Maka looked at the ground in sadness. "Yeah… I did." She replied.

Lisanna noticed Maka's sad look and became worried. "Is… everything okay?" The white-haired girl asked.

Maka nodded. "Well… can we discuss the events that happened in Hollow Bastion inside the room? I have some information about Levy and Wendy that you need to hear." She explained.

Lisanna's eyes widened with surprise. "Really? Do you know what happened to them and who is responsible for their disappearance?" The white-haired girl asked.

Maka nodded. "Yeah, but can we move the conversation inside the Red Room?" The ash-blonde girl asked.

"Oh! Yeah, of course! Come in!" Lisanna replied, as she opened the door for Maka and Kairi to enter.

Once stepping inside, Maka and Kairi saw the now-awoken Lucy laying on the bed and reading a book. "Lucy!" Maka yelled, as she rushed to hug her teammate and friend.

"Maka! I've missed you!" Lucy replied, as she placed the book and returned the hug.

"How are you doing?" Maka asked.

"I'm doing okay for now. A couple of my wounds still hurt, but I'll live. How are you doing, Maka? Did you and Sora find your friends?" Lucy asked.

Maka let go off Lucy and gave her a sad smile. "We did… but I'm afraid they've disappeared into the darkness." She explained.

Lucy gave her a comforting hug. "I'm sorry, Maka. But you'll get them back again, right?" She asked.

Maka nodded. "Yeah, we will. Me, my boyfriend, my weapon partner and my little sister." She replied.

Lucy became surprised. "Little sister? You never told me you had a sibling, Maka. Where is she?" The blonde asked.

Maka pointed at Kairi who was standing at the other end of the room talking with Lisanna. "Ah, I see. What's her name, by the way?" Lucy asked.

"Kairi." Maka answered which surprised Lucy.

"Wait a minute… Kairi? As in the same girl that Sora is looking for? She is your little sister?" Lucy asked.

Maka nodded. "Yep. Believe me, you aren't the only one that was surprised by this turn of events. I myself was shocked when I learned the truth." She replied.

"Huh… who would have guessed that the person Sora was searching for… was your own sister. It's funny because you originally became jealous of Kairi due to her being Sora's love interest, didn't you?" Lucy asked and Maka gave her a nod.

"Yeah… When I first heard Kairi's name, I suddenly started feeling jealous due to me not knowing who she was… but now the feeling is all gone." Maka explained.

"I see. So, what happens from here on out? Does she possibly hate you for stealing her love interest?" Lucy asked.

Maka was actually curious about that question as well. Did Kairi know that her older sister and Sora were a couple? And even if she her younger sibling knew, would she be mad at Maka for stealing her love interest?

"Good question… I might need to ask Kairi if she still has feeling for Sora. I'm scared of her answer, however… She might hate me for stealing her love interest. What am I supposed to do, Lucy?" Maka asked.

Lucy placed a comforting hand on Maka's shoulder. "You don't know what will happen until you try it. Just ask her when you get the chance or when the two of you are alone. No matter what happens, she won't stay mad at you. After all, you two are sisters." The blonde explained.

Maka gave her a gentle smile. "You're right, Lucy. I won't know what happens until I try it. Thank you for continuing to give me support." She thanked her blonde companion.

Lucy smiled back. "Anytime, Maka." She replied.

Just then, Kairi and Lisanna walked over to Maka and Lucy – it seems that their conversation was done.

"Lucy. Maka has information regarding the events concerning Levy and Wendy; she knows what happened to them and who is responsible for their fall into darkness." Lisanna explained which surprised Lucy.

"Really? Maka, tell me everything please! I need to know what happened to two of my closest friends and family! Please!" Lucy pleaded.

Maka raised her hands to calm her blonde friend down. "Lucy, please calm down. Lisanna, Kairi – take a seat. I think you two need to hear this as well." The Keybearer said.

Lisanna and Kairi nodded followed by pulling up two chairs in order to listen. Lucy became silent as she was the most intrigued in listening to the story involving Levy and Wendy's fall into darkness.

So, Maka began to explain the events that occurred at Hollow Bastion. "When we arrived at Hollow Bastion, we were reunited with our former friends Riku and Tsubaki. In a shocking twist, they were revealed to be the rightful owners of the Keyblades." She explained which surprised Lucy, Lisanna and Kairi.

A few seconds of silence passed before Maka continued. "Donald and Goofy left us to follow Riku and Tsubaki, but Sora and I did not stop with our adventure. We continued onwards with the help of a creature called the Beast. Once entering the castle, we fought and defeated our former friends. Before our confrontation with Maleficent and Roman Torchwick began, another companion offered us help – her name was Raven." Maka explained.

Another seconds of silence passed and then. "We accepted Raven's help and continued on our way. Sora and I, however had to deal with both Maleficent and Roman Torchwick whom we defeated after a long and hard. Unfortunately, my friends and I ended up being separated. I was confronted by Tsubaki wearing a bodysuit of darkness and holding an evil Keyblade." Maka explained.

"It's here that I learned the shocking truth behind the events of this adventure. It was revealed that someone was controlling Tsubaki… mine and Kairi's grandfather… Xehanort." Maka revealed which shocked Lucy, Lisanna and most importantly Kairi whose jaw dropped.

"M-maka… did you just say… our grandfather… controlled the body of your friend…?" Kairi asked in a worried tone and Maka nodded.

"Yes, but not only that… Xehanort is the reason why Levy and Wendy became one with darkness." Maka explained which shocked Lucy and Lisanna once more.

"How do you know this?" Lisanna asked.

"My grandfather told me this. He manipulated Wendy to accept the darkness by believing that you and Levy had replaced her and your guild. According to him, it wasn't an easy task…" Maka explained.

Everyone became silent for a while until Lucy opened her mouth. "Wendy would never accept the darkness that easily. She is such a sweet and shy… would never hurt anyone at all… But no longer thanks to that bastard Xehanort…" She clenched her fists in anger.

Lisanna grab Lucy's hand gently. "Don't worry, Lucy. We'll get Wendy back and make sure that Xehanort pays." The white-haired girl said in a determined tone.

Lucy looked at Maka. "What about Levy?" The blonde asked.

"Levy's fall into darkness was also the work of my grandfather. He claims that she became jealous of my skills to wield the Keyblade. My grandfather also states that Levy thought of herself as worthless team member. But that is not true… I value her as a good friend and party member. You all believe me, right?" Maka asked.

Lisanna nodded. "Yes, Maka – we do. Don't blame yourself for Wendy and Levy's fall into darkness. Your grandfather is the reason why the two are no longer on our side." She explained.

"I know… but I feel like I should have been more protective of my team. I'm sorry for disappointing you all." Maka said which surprised Lucy, Lisanna and Kairi a lot.

"Sis, how can you even say that!?" Kairi began.

"Maka, you are a great team leader! Don't ever think otherwise!" Lisanna continued.

"Levy and Wendy's fall into the darkness isn't your fault, Maka! It's your grandfather who manipulated them in the first place." Lucy finished.

Maka became silent – how can Lucy, Lisanna and Kairi say that Levy and Wendy's fall into darkness wasn't her fault when it was? She was supposed to protect her team from danger and she failed that…

Maka gave a sigh. "Guys, how can you all claim that it's not my fault when it is?" The keybearer asked.

"Maka… this isn't your fault. It's your grandfather's. Levy and Wendy possibly tried their best to push the darkness, but it did not work. However, Maka – we shouldn't lose hope. In the darkness, there is a small light to guide you. Don't lose hope… We will find and save both Levy and Wendy. That's a promise." Lisanna assured Maka.

"Lisanna is right, Maka. Even if I feel devastated that both Levy and Wendy have accepted the darkness, I haven't lost hope that we will save them from their terrible fate. We will get them back one way or another." Lucy told her with a smile.

"I'll help you, sis. No matter what happens, the light will always defeat the darkness. We will save your friends from their fate and stop our grandfather. I promise you, Maka." Kairi told her big sister.

At these words, Maka became confident once more to continue fighting the Heartless. Her sister and teammates were right! They would get Levy and Wendy back one way or another! One day, her grandfather would be stopped no matter what!

Maka looked at the three girls and smiled. "You're right, girls. We will find and save both Levy and Wendy. We will defeat my grandfather one day." She stated.

"That's the spirit, Maka. Before we leave the hotel room, how about you finish the story?" Lucy asked.

Maka gave her a nod and continued. "I battled and defeated my grandfather. Yet, Xehanort wasn't down and he was about to attack me once again. However, just then – the real Tsubaki broke free from his hold and managed to create an exit for me to escape. Taking the dark Keyblade and the sleeping Soul, I left the Castle Chapel and went to find Sora and the rest of my group. I found them in a room called the Grand Hall where the unfinished Final Keyhole was. Sora and I realized that in order to finish it we need to return the missing hearts of the Princesses and the Prince. So, we stabbed ourselves with the Dark Keyblades and the hearts were returned. Me and Sora became Heartless for a short time until we were brought back by the light in Soul and Kairi's hearts. We escaped from Hollow Bastion and returned to Traverse Town. The rest… is history." She finished her story and the room became quiet once more.

Once finished, Kairi made out a whistling noise and smiled. "Wow. What a story, sis." She said.

"What happened to Riku and Tsubaki, by the way?" Lisanna asked.

"No idea… I think they are someone between the light and darkness. Me and Sora still have to find and rescue them." Maka replied.

"We will. Don't worry, Maka." Lucy assured her.

Maka gave her a nod and stood up. "So, are we ready to go forth and continue the adventure?" She asked.

Lucy nodded with a determined look on her face. She wasn't going to stay behind that's for sure! She was still a valued member of Sora and Maka's team plus Lucy wasn't going to abandon Levy and Wendy to their fates – being Xehanort's dark pawns forever! She and Lisanna were going to find their two friends and save them!

Lisanna also nodded with a look of determination on her – abandoning two friends to the darkness was not the Fairy Tail way. In the guild, they were a family who always stuck together in the end… no matter what. She, Maka and Lucy would save Levy and Wendy from Xehanort no matter what!

Kairi gave her big sister a nod as well. The red-haired girl also wanted to help her sibling in the search for her two friends who had accepted the darkness. Kairi was often known on the islands as a damsel in distress… well no longer! This was her chance and she wasn't going to waste it!

"Indeed, Maka! We are ready to continue the adventure!" Lucy said.

The four girls left the room along with the hotel and found themselves in the courtyard of the Second District.

"Say, what exactly do we need to do before we continue the adventure?" Kairi asked.

"In order to bypass the Heartless defenses, we need to go and speak with Cid." Maka explained.

"Cid is still standing behind the Accessory Shop in the First District." Lucy pointed out.

"Well, let's go and check up on him." Lisanna said.

The girls pushed the doors leading to the First District and entered it. Lucy's information about Cid was correct – he was standing at the top of the stairs behind the Accessory Shop.

The girls walked over to him. "Cid, Leon told us that you might know a way to bypass the Heartless defense and reach Hollow Bastion." Maka stated.

The older man gave her a nod. "Correct. Go around 'em by taking a new route. For that, you'll need a new navigational gummi." He explained.

"Any idea where we can find one?" Lucy asked.

"Go to the secret waterway. When I came here 9 years ago, I stored it there in case I ever needed it. Never thought that you and Sora would be the one to use it…" Cid mumbled and turned around away from them.

"Alright, let's go and find that navigational gummi." Maka said.

"Mind if I join you?" A familiar voice asked. The girls looked ahead and noticed that Soul was walking towards them.

"Oh, hey Soul! How was your walk?" Maka asked.

Soul gave his meister a shrug. "Liberating and calming, I guess… So, what are you lovely ladies up to?" The albino asked with a smirk.

"Going to find something that will let us return to Hollow Bastion. Do you want to come with us, Soul?" Kairi asked.

Soul gave her a nod. "Yea… got nothing better to do." He replied.

"Well, if anyone has no objections… let's get going." Maka said.

The girls and Soul left the First District, entered the alleyway behind the hotel in the Second and arrived in the secret waterway.

"Now, then… where exactly did Cid store the new navigational gummi?" Maka asked herself.

"Hmmm…" Soul hummed to himself, as he started thinking where Cid could have possibly hidden the new navigational gummi.

Few minutes had passed, but the girls and Soul found no hiding place in which the navigational gummi could be.

"Damn it!" Lucy cursed under her breath.

Just then, Kairi noticed a strange mural with an image of the sun at the far end of the cave. "Hey, guys… look at that mural." The red-haired girl said, as she pointed ahead.

Maka, Lucy, Lisanna and Soul looked at the mural and all four awed in surprise.

"It's almost hypnotizing…" Lucy began.

"I wonder if there is something that makes that mural so special…" Soul asked.

"Let's find out." Maka said.

Maka walked forward towards the mural, which surprisingly started to glow as she stood in front of it. The image of the sun changed into a crescent moon and a small gummi block came out and floated into Maka's hands.

"I found the navigational gummi!" Maka called out.

"Good work, sis!" Kairi replied.

Maka walked back towards her sister, Soul and the Fairy Tail wizards.

"Before we go and ask Cid to install the navigational gummi piece, let's rest up a bit." Maka suggested.

"Kay, sis. As you wish." Kairi said.

"I'm going to rest for a bit as well…" Soul told Maka and Kairi.

Noticing that the three needed some silence, Lisanna turned to Lucy. "Lu, let's give Maka, Soul and Kairi some privacy." She whispered in Lucy's ear.

"Right, let's go." Lucy agreed.

The two girls left the secret waterway and the only people remaining were Soul, Kairi and Maka.

Kairi began speaking and broke the silence. "The way that mural glowed… it reminded me of a light at the end of the tunnel."

"The story told by our grandma, right?" Maka asked.

Kairi turned and gave her a nod. "Yep. The three of us were together, remember?" The red-haired girl asked.

Maka gave her a nod. "Yep, sis. Speaking of which, Soul… here is something that will make you laugh. Sora and I looked everywhere for you, but you both were with us all along. We're all together again." She explained which made Soul smile and chuckle.

"Yea… we are." The smile disappeared from his face and it was replaced with a look of sadness. "I missed you, Maka. I really did." He said.

Maka gave him a hug and quietly mumbled. "Same here, Soul… I'm sorry for not finding you fast enough. This adventure has been crazy one… no doubt about that."

Soul let go off his meister and started chuckling. "I'm not gonna judge, don't worry. So… you and Sora are a… couple?" He asked.

Maka became embarrassed and blushed very hard. "No, we aren't… don't ask me, Soul. Please, just don't…" She pleaded.

Kairi overheard their conversation and grinned devilishly. "What's this, I hear? My big sister and Sora are dating, yet I haven't been notified? What a shock!" She stated with a giggle.

Maka became even more embarrassed now! Bad enough that Soul knew that his meister and Sora were a couple, but now Kairi was teasing her! Oh, cruel fate! Why must she be tortured like this!?

"K-kairi! Stop it, please! Even if Sora and I are a couple, I don't want to be teased about it! Besides, I thought you might be mad." Maka said.

Kairi's eyes widened as she stopped teasing her older sister. "Mad? Why would I be mad that you and Sora are a couple?" The red-haired girl asked.

Maka scratched the back of her head as a uneasy look on her face appeared. "Well… I originally assumed that he was your love interest and I kind of developed a crush on him myself. I thought that when you saw Sora again, you might be mad because I stole him from you." She explained.

Kairi gave her sister a gentle smile. "Maka. I'm not mad at you or jealous for stealing Sora from me. To be honest, sis… I don't really have a crush on him." The red-haired explained.

Maka was surprised. "R-really? But Sora told me that you two are very close…" The older sister said.

"Well, yeah. But we're just friends… nothing more. Besides, I'm not in the market yet for boyfriends. In the future, maybe… but now… nope, not gonna happens." Kairi explained.

At this statement, Maka felt that a weight was lifted from her shoulders. Thank goodness that Kairi didn't held a grudge or was mad at her older sister for stealing Sora from her.

"Well… thanks, sis. For not being mad at me." Maka thanked her.

Kairi giggled. "No problem, sis. Do you wanna know what the best part is? Now I can tease you and Sora all the time!" She stated which made Maka blush in embarrassment and Soul laughing on the floor.

"Soul, Kairi! It's not funny! Stop it! Please!" Maka pleaded, but Soul continued to laugh while Kairi just giggled devilishly.

Maka became angry. "Ugh! Guys, I so hate you so much right about now!" She declared.

Soul finally calmed down from his laughing fit and got up. "Okay, okay! I'll stop laughing now, Maka…" He said.

Maka gave an exasperated sigh. "Damn it, Soul… why do you always have to tease and annoy me?" She asked.

Soul gave her a shrug. "Dunno. It just seems fun to do so, Maka." He explained.

Kairi giggled at this while Maka looked at the floor and gave another sigh. Soul could seriously sometimes be such a child…

There was a small silence for a few seconds until Soul opened his mouth. "Maka, about Sora and Kairi's friend Riku and Tsubaki… do you think that things will ever be the same again?" He asked in a serious tone.

Maka looked at him and smiled gently. "When I turned into a Heartless, you saved me, didn't you?" She asked.

Maka began to remember the image of herself floating in darkness. "I was lost in the darkness and couldn't find my way. As I stumbled through the dark, I began to forget things – my friends and family. Who I was… The darkness nearly swallowed me. But I heard three voices – Sora's, Kairi's and Soul's. They brought me back." She explained.

"I assumed that same thing happened to Sora as well, Kairi?" Soul asked.

Kairi nodded. "That's right. I didn't want to forget Sora or anyone that he met during his adventure." She explained.

Just then, Maka's eyes widened. "That's it! Our hearts are connected!" She exclaimed.

"I think you might be right, sis! The light from yours' and Sora's hearts broke through the darkness. You both saw that light, didn't you?" Kairi asked.

Maka nodded and Soul continued instead of Kairi. "And that's what saved you and spiky from the darkness. No matter how deep the dark is, there will always be a light to shine within. It seems that your grandma's story is more than just a fairy tale." He explained.

Maka gave her weapon partner a nod. "I guess you're right, Soul." She said.

"So, are we ready to continue the adventure?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. But are you sure that you want to come with us, Kairi?" Maka asked.

"It could be dangerous for someone your age." Soul pointed out.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "No way! People back home always treat me like a damsel in distress – mostly Sora and Riku. Well… I'm tired of that. I wanna prove them wrong! I'm sticking with you guys and fighting until the end of this adventure!" She declared.

Maka and Soul both looked at each other with uneasy looks on their faces.

"Well, okay… if you are sure." Maka said and Kairi smiled at her big sis.

Just then, Soul noticed a key-chain coming from Kairi's pocket. "Hey, Kai. What's that in your pocket?" He asked.

"Oh! This?" She asked and pulled the same lucky charm that she made back on the islands. "This is my lucky charm. In the old days, they were worn by sailors in order to ensure that their voyage is safe and secure. It's charm that will help us find each other if we ever get separated." She explained.

"That's a nice charm, sis. How did you made it?" Maka asked.

"I used Thalassa shells and a token in order to make the charm. So long as you and your friends carry charms like this one, nothing can drive you apart. I was hoping to give one to Sora since he is a good friend of mine, but I assumed that you might be thinking that I'm stealing your boyfriend from you, Maka-" Maka cut Kairi off.

"Go ahead." Maka said with a smile which surprised Kairi.

"Really? You won't mind if I give him the lucky charm?" Kairi asked.

Maka shook her head. "Nope, I don't. He is still your friend and if you want to give him a lucky charm… by all means, go ahead." She said.

Kairi gave her sister a hug. "Thanks, sis! I love you!" She stated.

Maka returned the hug. "Me too, sis. Me too…" She said.

After a couple of seconds, both sisters let go off each other and smiled.

"Don't forget, Maka. Whenever you go… me, Kairi or your boyfriend will always be with you." Soul said.

Maka gave her sister and weapon partner a nod. "Thanks, guys. Now, how about we go and talk to Cid?" She asked.

Soul and Kairi nodded. The three were about to exit the secret waterway when Sora entered the cave.

"Maka, Soul. I have a couple of people who are looking for you. They claim to know you personally." Sora explained.

Maka and Soul were confused. A couple of people were looking for them? Who could they be?

Just then, a couple of people entered the cave. Maka and Soul's jaws dropped when they saw who they were.

"Woah! Sora wasn't kidding! Maka and Soul are here!" A female voice said.

"Who would have known?" A male voice asked.

"I never would have thought that they were!" Another male voice said.

Meanwhile, Sora and Kairi were confused. How did these people know who Soul and Maka were? Were they friends of theirs?

"Sis, who are they?" Kairi asked.

"Well… they are-" Maka was cut off by Soul.

"Ox! Kilik! Kim! What are you three doing here!?" Soul asked…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Surprise, surprise! You probably weren't expecting this, were you? Did you seriously think that Maka, Soul and Tsubaki were the only ones who made off Death City alive, did ya? You possibly did, but it was just a little foreshadowing! Anyways, we have Ox, Kilik and Kim in the picture now! Hooray! Next time, I will include them in the Olympus Coliseum but they will only be watching the Hades Cup. However, they will be playing a big part in Chains of Destiny: A New Adventure as members of Leon and Weiss's group – oops, spoilers! Should not have mentioned that until I've started the story based on Kingdom Hearts II… oh, well.
> 
> Anyways, Lucy and Lisanna are back on Maka's support team along with Soul and Kairi. Unlike in the game, our favorite red-haired heroine will not stay behind and be a damsel in distress. It's Kairi's time to shine, don't you all think? Plus, Soul is still a demon weapon, his fighting abilities would be very important for the Heroes of Light.
> 
> We've only got a couple more chapters to go until the end of the story, so let's keep up the good work until the end! Also, I'm still planning to get Kairi to give Sora the good luck charm. Don't worry!
> 
> What else… what else… oh, yeah – the reason on why Kairi is going to be using a sword or rapier is because I don't want to include her Keyblade yet. It's still not time… Also, be sure to tell me the design of Kairi's sword or rapier. I would love to hear your suggestions in the reviews box.
> 
> Anyways, time for me to leave you all once again! Enjoy reading chapter 43 and… I'll see you all in the next part of the story!
> 
> Goodbye and until next time! Rocco151 is out of here! Peace!


	45. Chapter 44: Old Friends & Hades Cup!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Welcome once more, my fellow friends! It's time for me to write Chapter 44 – where Maka and Soul will have a little chat with three very familiar character from the Soul Eater franchise and then it's off to the Olympus Coliseum for the annual Hades Cup!
> 
> Not going to answer any reviews this time since a lot of them are from Captain Imaginat and are very long. Although, my readers… all you need to know is that Xehanort is: Kami's father and Maka and Kairi's maternal grandfather and the reason why Wendy and Levy fell to the darkness in the first place; also, for all those that are wondering – yes, Soul and Sora will have a rivalry similar to Gray and Natsu (Fairy Tail); another thing I want to point out is that Soul is of noble blood while Kairi and Maka are of royal blood - more information about this will be revealed in the future.
> 
> One last thing – to make sure that Soul and Sora don't go overkill… in the future, either Lucy and Maka will be keeping an open eye on them. That's a promise and also - expect a lot of Maka Chops and Lucy Kicks from the two girls!
> 
> Oh, P.S. – Liz, Patty and Kid are alive as well – they made it off to Death City along with the rest of the teachers and Lord Death. However… their current location is unknown. Same is with Black Star… Only I know their location and… I will not reveal it to you until the right time comes.
> 
> Anyways, let's get started! I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater and Fairy Tail – they are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima. Enjoy reading!

Chapter 44: Old Friends & Hades Cup!

The arrival of Maka and Soul's friends – Ox, Kilik and Kim was shocking to say the least. The meister-and-weapon partner duo weren't expecting anyone else to make it off from their home world Death City. It was surprising and shocking to say the least.

Now, the heroes of light and their companions were chatting and discussing the events of the adventure with the three Death City students at the First District café and restaurant.

Sora, Kairi, Lucy and Lisanna were surprised that other people had made it off from Maka, Soul and Tsubaki's home world. The four thought that only the ash-blonde Keyblade Wielder, albino-haired demon weapon and the tall, black-haired ponytail girl escaped Death City with their lives intact from the Heartless. Clearly, all four were wrong…

The first person that intrigued the four was Kimial Diehl or Kim for short. She was a 17-year old meister with long, pink vibrant hair and deep sky blue eyes. Her clothing consisted of sailor fuku school uniform with a short, green, pleated skirt, a lighter-green sweater, a green collar tied just like a necktie with a skull pinned on the left and a pair of white gloves. She wore black leggings and white shoes. A surprising thing about the girl was that she was a witch – Lucy and Lisanna were the most curious.

The second person was a boy named Kilik Rung. He was a 14-year old, well-built meister with a hairstyle of short dreadlocks along the top of his scarp with cornrows lining the sides and back. On his face, there were square-rimmed glasses. His clothing of a short-sleeved shirt that appeared to have either a shadowy skull pattern across the sleeve end or a joint lightning-fire pattern across the sleeve ending with flame patterns on the right sleeve and lightning bolt patterns on the left. He also wore a gray pants with various decorative chains, a pair of sweatbands on each arms that covered almost his entire forearms. His footwear consisted of a pair of sneakers.

The third person was another boy whose name was Ox Ford. A surprising thing about him was that he was completely bald save for two bunches of black hair behind his eyes which were sharped into points. His clothing consisted of a white dress shirt with long sleeves, a black tie over a black sweater vest, a belt with black trousers and black shoes. According to Maka, she and Ox were rivals in studying.

"…and that's about it." Maka finished explaining the details of their big adventure to Ox, Kilik and Kim who were intrigued and impressed.

The three were sitting for half an hour listening to the ash-blonde girl explain about her big adventure and fighting evil alongside her boyfriend. The three students learned that the spiky-haired boy known as Sora and Maka visited different worlds; fought mysterious creatures known as Heartless and evil villains; discovered that their friends Riku and Tsubaki were alive and had escaped safely where unfortunately - they turned to the dark side and did some bad deeds. Lastly, the ash-blonde Keybearer concluded the story of their adventure with some small and minor details.

When Maka finished her story, Kilik let out a whistle signaling that he was impressed. "Damn, girl! That's one impressive tale – clearly, you and your boyfriend have been through a lot." He stated with a smile.

"Indeed! I can't believe that there are other worlds out there besides Death City!" Kim exclaimed in a excited tone.

"Are there any people out there who possess high intelligence and skills, Maka?" Ox asked.

Kim turned to him in disbelief. "Is intelligence all you can think about, Ox?" The witch asked.

Ox gave her a shrug. "Can you blame me, Kim? I may care about my friends, but I still want to meet and speak with new people that are highly intelligent and possess incredible skills." He explained which made Kilik chuckle quietly and Kim give herself a face-palm in sheer annoyance.

"God, you are hopeless…" Kim stated.

Maka and Soul just smiled at the three. Ah, good old Kim, Ox and Kilik… it was the same thing just like in Death City. And speaking of Maka and Soul's home world…

"By the way, guys… did your weapons make it out safely from Death City?" Maka asked.

Kim gave her a nod. "Yeah, they are okay. We had a little trouble with the Heartless, but everything is fine for now. Jackie, Fire, Thunder and Harvar are resting in the Traverse Town Hotel." She explained.

The meister-weapon duo both sighed in relief. Thank goodness that more people made it off Death City… however, there was still the matter of how Kim, Ox and Kilik found themselves in Traverse Town.

Before that question, Maka decided to ask something else. "Guys, by chance… did you reunited with Lord Death, Professor Stein, my father, Kid, his weapons, Crona or Black Star by chance?" Unfortunately, the three students shook their heads which meant – no.

"Sorry, Maka. I'm afraid it's just us and our weapons…" Ox explained.

"We didn't see or find Lord Death or the rest of the people from our world. However, I hope they are okay… except from that bastard Black Star." Kim told them with a hint of anger in her voice.

"As far as our concern, we hope that dumbass is dead and gone for good. I can't believe he abandoned poor Tsubaki for a new female weapon like that… what an idiot I was for being friends with him." Kilik said angrily.

"You've heard about that?" Maka asked.

The three nodded with angry looks on their faces. "Liz and Kid told us. Apparently, a new female exchange student showed up one day out of the blue and was able to charm and manipulate Black Star into making her his weapon partner and abandoning Tsubaki." Ox explained.

"To make matters worse… for some unknown reasons, half of the DWMA students took the side of the unknown girl and her new meister and starting hating Tsubaki. Yet, the three of us including Liz, Kid, Lord Death and the teachers didn't fall for the new weapon's tricks." Kilik stated.

This new information made Maka and Soul very suspicious involving Black Star and a new female weapon that became his partner.

"Is this new weapon secretly a witch by chance or a Kishin?" Maka asked.

"It's unknown who she is… although, you might not be wrong Maka. She could either be a witch who is secretly plotting to destroy the DWMA along with the whole world and universe or it might be a former human girl who became a Kishin after eating a soul. Nothing is uncertain yet…" Kim explained.

"We'll keep our eyes open for anything suspicious. Hopefully, in the future – we will solve this mystery and figure out why Black Star and the rest of the DWMA students ended up being manipulated by that unknown girl." Ox reassured the duo.

Maka gave a nod at this. It would be a good idea to solve the mystery on why Black Star abandoned Tsubaki for a new weapon partner. If the ninja and students were really manipulated by the unknown girl… then he and the rest were innocent. In the future, they would find out – hopefully…

Now, it was time to get back to the main topic at hand. "Alright, guys – time for you to tell us… what happened to you and your weapons after Death City was consumed by the darkness? How did you three find your way to Traverse Town?" Soul asked.

Kim was the first to begin. "Well… the night that Death City was consumed by the darkness, Jackie and I were having a sleepover. Everything was quiet… until we heard a thundering sound. A storm was unlike any we had seen before. My first thought was staying inside until it was safe to come out. However, my plan changed when I saw Ox, Kilik and their weapons outside in front of my house, fighting the Heartless and trying to stay alive. Jackie and I got up, put on our normal clothing and went to assist the guys. Unfortunately, the storm sucked us in and we drifted away from Death City. Jackie and I landed in an unknown forest with thick bamboo, Ox and Harvar claimed to have found themselves in a city filled with sand while Kilik, Fire and Thunder ended up in a strange bizarre world known as Wonderland." She explained.

Sora and Maka were surprised that Kim, Kilik and Ox found themselves landing in three familiar worlds that the Keybearers had visited during the adventure – Deep Jungle, Wonderland and Agrabah.

"We visited those worlds! Why couldn't we located you three?" Sora asked, finally opening his mouth.

The three teenagers gave a shrug. "No idea. We couldn't find you or Maka anywhere. Guess we must have landed on those worlds before or after you left to continue the adventure." Kim suggested.

"That… actually seems like a possible theory." Lucy agreed.

"You sure?" Maka whispered.

Lucy gave her a nod. "We didn't meet any of friends, Maka. Except for Tsubaki, of course. Kim could be right about her and her friends landing in Agrabah, Deep Jungle and Wonderland before or after we left. Although, it is still a theory…" The blonde whispered back.

' _Lucy might be right… we didn't see anyone else from our world except for Riku and Tsubaki. Kim is probably right about the fact that she, Ox and Kilik might have landed in Wonderland, Agrabah and Deep Jungle before or after we left. But it's still just a theory...'_ Maka thought to herself.

"Alright, then… that explains how you three escaped from the destruction of Death City with your lives intact along with your weapons. But how exactly did you make it to Traverse Town?" Soul asked.

It was Ox's turn to explain. "Well, we had to wait for a while until someone came to rescue the three of us. Nearly two weeks had passed… at that time, we did what we could to survive – work for our food; fight the Heartless and interact with the local population. Unfortunately, help did not arrive and the three of us began to lose hope. And then… one day, a strange cartoon-like mouse and a tiny old man with a jester hat wielding key-shaped weapons arrived and saved me and Harvar from Agrabah. Then, we went and found Kim, Kilik and their weapons in Deep Jungle and Wonderland." The bald boy explained.

The eyes of Sora, Maka, Lucy and Lisanna widened with surprise – especially at the mention of the cartoon-like mouse, tiny old man with a jester hat and key-shaped weapons.

"Kim… I need an honest answer from you. This is very important – did the mouse and the tiny man introduce themselves to you three by chance?" Maka asked.

The three became quiet as they started thinking hard and recalling the events of the two weeks that passed for the DWMA students on the three worlds.

Eventually, their eyes widened and Kilik spoke up. "Yes, actually – their names were King Mickey and Master Makarov." He explained which made the jaws of the heroes of light drop to the ground.

"Kim, Kilik and Ox. About the weapons that the King and Master wielded… did they look anything like this?" Lucy asked and ushered Sora and Maka to draw their Keyblade out which the couple did.

The three DWMA students' eyes widened when they saw the weapons of Sora and Maka. "Yes! Those are the exact same weapons that the king and master wielded! What exactly did you call these key-shaped things again?" Kim asked.

"They are called Keyblades - Sora and Maka are supposedly the chosen wielders of this mighty weapon." Lisanna explained.

"I can't believe that the king and master are Keyblade Wielders as well… why didn't they tell Donald and Goofy or us any of this?" Lucy asked.

"My guess is that they didn't want any of you to get involved or hurt. That's probably the reason why they sent you to find us in the first place." Maka suggested.

"...And that is also the reason why he told you and Levy to not tell anyone about this at Fairy Tail, Lucy. The master must have been concerned and worried that the Heartless would possibly take the hearts of our fellow guild members." Lisanna stated.

Lucy gave her a nod and sighed. "Still, he shouldn't have risked his life to go and fight the Heartless alongside King Mickey…" She said with a frown on her face.

Lisanna placed a comforting hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Don't worry, Lucy. He isn't any ordinary man… The Heartless are nothing compared to Master Makarov and his strength. Besides, he wields a legendary weapon and is fighting alongside a king. He won't give up… no matter what." She stated with a smile.

Lucy's frown disappeared and it was replaced with a kind smile. Lisanna was right – Master Makarov isn't just an ordinary old man. He was a strong and powerful wizard who could defeat the Heartless in a couple of seconds. Besides, he had the Keyblade – a legendary weapon that could defeat powerful foes…

"Yeah… you're right. The master can handle them alongside the King, but still… we have to find him as fast as possible. There is no Fairy Tail without our surrogate father, Lisanna." Lucy said.

The white-haired girl gave her a nod and turned her attention back to Kim, Kilik and Ox. "Anyways, guys – can you tell us how Master Makarov and King Mickey are doing?" Lisanna asked.

"They are doing okay, so far. When we were rescued alongside our weapons, the king and master explained that they were on a quest to find and close something called the Door to Darkness. After we were brought to Traverse Town, the two left very quickly and we started to explore around… until we ran into your boyfriend, Maka. He introduced himself to us and brought us straight to you and Soul. And that's… the end of our tale." Kim finished.

The entire story satisfied Sora, Maka and their friends although one thing was now in their mind – the Door to Darkness. What exactly was its purpose, where was it and why did Master Makarov and King Mickey were looking for it in order to close it. Unfortunately, these were only questions with no answers… Still, at least Maka and Soul got to hear the events of how Kim, Ox and Kilik survived Death City and ended on different worlds before being rescued and brought to Traverse Town…

Everyone became silent for a while until…

"So… now that we've got the whole story of our survival out of the way… what exactly is your next big move, guys?" Kilik asked.

"We're going to speak to a Gummi Ship engineer named Cid, so we can upgrade our vessels in the hopes of bypassing the Heartless defenses at Hollow Bastion." Maka explained.

"How many Heartless are there exactly at this place you are going?" Ox asked in a curious tone.

"Lots and lots of Heartless. We need our ships upgraded in the hopes of getting past the defenses. Before you three arrived in Traverse Town, we originally thought of going to speak with Cid…" Sora explained.

"…Right, understood. Although, the question remains – what will happen after you close the Final Keyhole, Maka?" Kilik asked.

Maka gave a shrug. "Nothing is certain. Our world along with those lost in the darkness will possibly be restored and the Heartless will be sealed for good… At least, that's my theory." She explained.

"Well… that's a good plan. We wish you luck in closing the Final Keyhole and stopping the Heartless, guys." Kim said.

"Me, Kim and Kilik need to take a long rest from surviving the Heartless attacks. I tell you – those two weeks were a big pain for the three of us…" Ox stated.

The three DWMA students began to get up from their chairs. "Maka, Soul - It was nice to see you again. We wish you luck in finishing the adventure." Kilik finished.

The three began to walk away when…

"Wait!" Sora called out them.

The students turned towards the heroes of light. "Guys, would you like to come and assist us in closing the Final Keyhole and stopping the Heartless threat?" Maka asked which surprised the three.

Ox scratched the back of his bald head. "I don't know, Maka. The three of us are tired and we want to a long rest…" He explained.

"Oh, come on! You three are the best fighters the DWMA has ever trained! We could surely use the help! Please…" Maka pleaded.

The three DWMA students became quiet as they started thinking about what they should do. In truth, they were very tired from fighting the Heartless for nearly two weeks. Kim, Ox and Kilik didn't want to assist the heroes of light right about now since they need a long break. And yet…

"What do you guys think?" Kim whispered quietly to Ox and Kilik.

"Well… I don't know. My body tells me that I need to rest, but my conscious says otherwise." Ox whispered.

"Same goes with me… hmm, but to be honest – the Heartless are just like the Kishin. They need to be destroyed in order to protect the universe and the rest of the worlds along with the DWMA. Maka could use our help actually. I'm in." Kilik whispered.

Kim gave Kilik a friendly nod – look like the same thought was on her mind. "Ox, what about you?" The witch asked quietly.

Ox thought about this for a few minutes and then gave a long sigh. "Alright, I'm in as well. Might as well check out how good Maka and her boyfriend fight in the field." He stated.

Kim gave him a nod and smile, then turned towards the heroes of light. "Alright, Maka. We'll come along for the ride…" She said which made Sora and Maka grin.

"Give us some time to fetch our weapon partners and we will come." Kilik said and the group nodded in return.

"Of course! Just hurry back." Lucy told them.

Kim, Ox and Kilik all left to go and fetch their weapon partner while the heroes of light went to speak with Cid and give him the new navigational gummi piece.

Cid took it from their hand and grinned. "Great work! I'll go and install it!" He declared.

"Oh, Cid! That reminds me – we need a third Gummi Ship for a couple of friends that are coming to assist us. Do you think you can lend us a vessel?" Sora asked.

"Hmmm… maybe I do have a vessel for emergency situations like this one. I'll go see what I can do." Cid said, as he left the group.

Just then, the group noticed that Donald and Goofy were walking towards – looks like the trip to Merlin's took a little longer than expect.

"Hey, guys. What took all so long?" Maka asked.

Donald scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry about that – Merlin can be a long chatterbox, but the good news is that my skills in spells have improved. Anything interesting happened with you all while me and Goofy were gone?" The duck asked.

"Long story – turns out that three of our friends survived the destruction of Death City and lasted for two weeks before being rescued by King Mickey and Master Makarov." Maka explained.

Donald and Goofy became surprised and shocked at the mention of King Mickey and Master Makarov. "The king and the master rescued three of your missing friends and brought them to Traverse Town?" The duck asked.

The group nodded. "Yep. Our friends told us everything. You can ask them yourself for the details while they are travelling with us." Soul explained.

Donald and Goofy nodded without objection and hesitation – they were not going to miss this opportunity to ask Maka and Soul's friends about how the king is doing and where he is.

"Soul – you said that we can ask your friends about how King Mickey is doing while they are travelling with us? Are they coming to assist us?" Goofy asked.

"Yep. Cid is going to lend us a Gummi Ship for our friends to use. You don't mind if they come along, do ya?" Soul asked.

Donald and Goofy shook their heads which meant that they had no objections. Besides, the more help the heroes of light had – the better the outcome would be.

"Kairi, Maka." The voice of Weiss called out to them.

The group saw that she and Blake were approaching them with satisfied smiles on their faces. A surprising thing about Weiss was that she was holding a wooden box in both hands.

Stopping in front of Kairi, she opened the box and pulled out a rapier with a red long blade, black handle and a gray cross-guard, which had a wing-like shape.

"This is the Rapier – a very powerful weapon that can easily destroy the Heartless in just two simple strikes. Despite its size, it is light as a feather. Do not be afraid about the blade getting broken – it has been reinforced with so much iron that simple Heartless attacks won't be enough to destroy the Rapier. Treat it with respect, Kairi – it is yours now. Also, one last thing – the blade has been blessed so now you can join the fight against the Heartless." Weiss declared, as she passed the Rapier onto Kairi who took it without hesitation.

Weiss was right about the Rapier being light like a feather. Once taking it in her hands, Kairi began to examine it. It was so… so hypnotizing… so powerful… so… so… amazing.

Now that she had a weapon by her side, she could finally assist her childhood friend and sister in the fight against the Heartless! It was perfect!

"Thank you for this Weiss! I will not disappoint my sister or my childhood friend!" Kairi stated with a proud smile on her face.

Weiss gave her a nod. "I hope so. Good luck, guys – we are all rooting for you." She said.

"I hope you all succeed in stopping the Heartless and closing the Final Keyhole." Blake wished the group.

The heroes of light nodded with determined looks on their faces as Weiss and Blake took their leave. Just then, Cid came back with a satisfied look on his face.

"All set! You can get going any time. Gotta say though, I wish you all didn't have to face all this kind of danger…" Cid stated in a worried tone.

"It's fine, Cid. Sora and I are Keyblade Masters." Maka assured.

"We can handle anything without problems." Sora stated.

"Well then, I wish you all good luck. By the way, I secured a Gummi Ship for your friends. Treat it with respect!" Cid warned.

The group gave a nod and the Gummi Ship engineer turned around.

"Okay! Me, Soul, Donald and Goofy will go and wait for you all inside our own Gummi Ship… Might as well get ready for the journey that lies ahead." Sora stated which made Maka nod at her boyfriend.

"Alright, we shall join you as soon as Kim, Ox and Kilik arrive with their weapons. Hopefully it shouldn't take long…" Maka told the boys.

The boys left the girls alone and began walking towards their own Gummi Ship.

**(Few minutes later…)**

Sora, Donald and Goofy assumed their positions in the Gummi Ship while Soul leaned on the dome. Originally, the duck wizard offered to get a chair for the boy, but he declined.

As for Maka, she also assumed position with her team and sister inside her own Gummi Ship. They were ready to continue the adventure alongside Sora and the rest of the boys.

Lastly – Kim, Ox and Kilik along with their weapons sat in their own Gummi Ship and awaited instructions. Maka taught the pink-haired witch how to activate the screen communicator, so they can chat with one another.

Activating the screen communicator was an easy job for the witch. Eventually, the faces of Sora, Maka and their groups appeared.

"Maka, Sora. Can you hear us?" Kim asked.

"Loud and clear, Kim. I trust you had no problems with activating the communicator?" Maka asked.

Kim shook her head. "Nope! Everything went exactly as you told me, Maka."

"Good. Now, then – let us be off to Hollow Bastion!" Maka ordered.

Before they could start the engines however, Chip and Dale appeared on the screen. "Sora, Maka! There's a new tournament being held at the coliseum! It's the Hades Cup!" Chip announced.

"Really?" Sora asked, but Maka cut him off. "Sora, we don't have time to participate in a tournament." She said.

"But, guys – whoever wins this, will be crowned champion of the Coliseum!" Dale said.

"Maybe we should go and participate. We might need the extra practice before heading back to Hollow Bastion." Lucy suggested.

Maka thought about this carefully and eventually agreed to go and participate in the tournament alongside her friends. Maybe the extra practice could help the group before they head to Hollow Bastion.

"Alright then! We are off to the Olympus Coliseum!" Maka declared.

The three Gummi Ship started flying towards the Olympus Coliseum. Along the way, Donald and Goofy asked Ox, Kim and Kilik about their meeting with King Mickey and Master Makarov along with their tale of how they reached Traverse Town safely.

But it wasn't just talks and travelling that they had to deal with. The group also had to destroy the different types of Heartless vessels that were coming straight for the heroes.

Eventually, the ride was finally over. In a minute or two, they had finally made it to the Olympus Coliseum – ready to take on the Hades Cup.

**(On the ground…)**

Sora and Maka stretched their arms as they stepped in the courtyard of the Olympus Coliseum followed by their group and friends.

Joining the Keyblade Masters were Kim, Ox and Kilik's weapons – ready to fight and assist the heroes of light in any way possible.

Kim's weapon was a girl named Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupre or Jackie for short. She was a young adolescent girl who had long dark-brown hair and brown eyes; with her clothing being the exact same as that of her meister. Her demon weapon form was a lamp – a very powerful one at that.

Next to Kim was Ox's weapon – a boy called Harvar D. Éclair. He had jaw-length brown hair that was tied up in a bowl-cut. He wore a blue shirt a white collared jacket top, coupled with white pants and black shoes. The most interesting feature about this boy was that he wore a red visor of his face. According to Ox and Maka, he was a cold-hearted person who took studying very seriously and sounded like a robot. Yet, deep down – Harvar cares for his meister and friends - sometimes… His demon weapon form was a spear, which had the ability to use lightning.

Lastly were Kilik's weapons – twin siblings known as Fire and Thunder. The brother-sister duo were young children who both had dark skin complexion and facial features which consisted of large blue eyes, rosy cheeks and mid-length blonde hair which framed their faces.

Fire's clothing consisted of a striped red and white sleeveless top worn under white dungarees and an orange cap while Thunder's outfit was composed of a striped sleeveless top worn under white dungarees and a yellow hat. Their demon weapon forms were something called Demon Pots, which resembled boxing gloves.

The group entered the lobby and began talking to Phil. "Hey, guys! Good to see ya again! The new tournament is startin' and this time you best watch your backs. Be careful – rumors are that Hades and Cerberus themselves will be your opponents. Not to mention that Rock Titan…" He explained.

"We'll be careful, Phil. Don't worry…" Maka assured him.

Phil gave her a nod and then noticed the presence of Soul, Kairi, Kim, Ox, Kilik and their weapons. "Say, who are these guys?" The satyr trainer asked.

"These are my friends – Soul, Kim, Kilik and Ox along with their weapons. The red-haired girl is my little sister Kairi." Maka explained which surprised Phil.

"Sister!? You never told me you had a little sibling, Maka!" Phil said and Maka gave him a nod.

"Believe me – I was surprised as well. Anyways, if possible – can they participate in the tournament alongside us?" Maka asked.

Phil shook his head. "Nope, sorry. I'd love to squeeze them in but unfortunately, I can't. They don't have any passes to enter the games… however, they are welcomed to watch. That's the least I can do." He explained.

"I understand - Rules are made to be followed." Maka said and then turned back to her group. "Sorry, guys. Without passes, you can't enter the games. But Phil said that you are more the welcomed to watch us fight." She explained.

Soul gave a frustrated sigh. "Damn it… I was hoping to get into the action, but that's okay. I gotta save my strength for Hollow Bastion… oh, well – at least, I'll get to see you and spiky fight in the arena, Maka." He stated with a grin.

Sora gave him a glare. "Stop calling me that!" He yelled.

"Or what?" Soul asked, as Sora pouted.

The albino started to laugh and entered the arena along Kilik, Ox and Kim – the three DWMA students wished Sora, Maka and their team good luck.

"Sis, I'm rooting for you! Don't you dare die on me – I wanna see how well you and Sora fight the Heartless!" Kairi stated with a smile.

"We'll be okay, Kairi – don't worry!" Sora replied as he gave her a thumb-up and a grin.

Kairi nodded and left to join Soul and the DWMA students and watch the tournament…

**(A few minutes later…)**

The Hades Cup had officially begun with the first couple of rounds consisting of Heartless that the heroes of light encountered of other worlds during their adventure – this time, their enemies were much more powerful and strong. Yet the group defeated them all. Lucy and Lisanna helped a lot during the fight against the Heartless opponents.

The blonde Celestial Mage used not only her whip for combat, but also summoned spirits named Leo, Aries and Taurus who used their best attacks to destroy almost every Heartless in a couple of rounds. As for Lisanna, she used something Take-Over Magic that had the ability to transform her body into an animal or hybrid-form. Using this spell, she assisted the heroes in destroy the Heartless very easily.

A couple of rounds later, the Heroes of Light's next opponents were Ruby Rose and Yuffie Kisaragi – both of whom were armed to the teeth.

Yuffie started throwing her shurikens around while Ruby swung her scythe. Sora and Maka both blocked their which allowed Lucy to summon Aries who used Wool Bomb to knock both opponents back. Unfortunately, it was a temporary victory as Ruby and Yuffie got back and charged forward. The ninja girl started throwing shurikens at the heroes and Maka was hit, but Donald casted Cura on her. Meanwhile, Ruby went from scythe to rifle mode and started firing Fire and Ice Dust at the group. Lisanna and Goofy were hit, but they weren't out of the game yet. The white-haired used Animal Soul: Bunny to deliver powerful kicks on Ruby and Yuffie.

"Is that all you got?" Yuffie asked, as she threw two shurikens at the group.

Sora and Maka blocked their attacks along Goofy to charge forward and bash Yuffie with his shield. Meanwhile, Ruby started swinging her scythe at Lucy and Lisanna who successfully dodged her attacks.

Lucy summoned Taurus – The Celestial Bull who attacked both Yuffie and Ruby with his giant axe. Ruby went into rifle mode once again and fired Fire Dust at Lucy and Lisanna. However, Taurus blocked the bullet and jumped into the air. Swinging the scythe, he initiated the Rampage move, which created an earthquake that moved in a straight line towards Ruby. She was sent flying back a few feet away and ended losing consciousness.

Yuffie summoned a large shuriken and attempted to hit the group, but Maka blocked the attacked. Sora used Sonic Blade and the ninja girl ended up getting many scratches on her body.

Donald and Maka both casted Fira and Blizzard at her while Goofy bashed her with his shield. Yuffie attempted to heal herself, but never got the chance due to Sora delivering the final hit on the ninja girl.

With Ruby and Yuffie defeated, the group advanced to the next round. Meanwhile, at the sidelines – Soul, Kairi and the DWMA students were watching the heroes of light. So far, they were very impressed with Sora, Maka and their companions' performance.

"I must admit that I'm impressed! Maka's skills with a Keyblade are very high! She certainly has style!" Kim commented.

Ox nodded. "Indeed, Kim. That Keyblade is a truly extraordinary weapon!" He stated.

"Go, sis! Show the Heartless who is the boss!" Kairi cheered.

The next couple of rounds consisted of more Heartless for the group to fight. Easy targets, which Lucy and Lisanna took care of in a matter of seconds due to the use of Celestial Spirits and Take-Over Magic.

Rounds later, the next opponents in the Hades Cup were revealed Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long.

The blonde huntress started firing her shotgun bullets at the group while the heiress created a glyph to launch herself against the group. Goofy block Weiss's attack with his shield while Lucy summoned Aries who used Wool Wall in order to block Yang's bullets. Afterwards, both Sora and Maka used Sonic Blade and delivered many hits that sent the blond huntress flying back.

Yang became angry and started shooting shotgun bullets at the ground, but the group dodged them without any problems. Lisanna used Animal Soul: Cat, which made the white-haired girl take the form of feline. She had features such as cat ears, whiskers, a small nose, long tails and lastly - feline-like pads with sharp claws. Using this form, she clawed Weiss and gave her a couple of scratches. The heiress entered Fire Mode by switching to Red Dust from her Myrtenaster rapier. Weiss started sending flames of fire at the group who did their best to dodge it. In the end, only Lucy and Goofy got hit.

Sora and Maka both casted Cure on the blonde and the knight. Lucy summoned a new Celestial Spirit called Virgo who resembled a maid. "What are your orders, Princess?" The celestial spirit asked.

"Virgo! Transform into your gorilla-like form and knock one of our opponents out!" Lucy ordered, as she pointed at Yang and Weiss.

Virgo nodded and transformed into a gigantic gorilla-like woman with impressive strength. Weiss created another glyph and launched herself towards the group, but the Celestial Maid caught her and delivered a devastating punch which knocked Weiss back very far.

The heiress ended up getting unconscious and the only one left standing was Yang. The blonde rushed forward and attempted to hit the group, but the only ones who got hurt were Sora and Maka. Donald casted Cura on both of them and Lisanna used Animal Soul: Bunny to deliver hard hits on Yang. The blonde started shooting her shotgun shells at the group. Donald casted Aerora to shield his friends from Yang's attacks.

Sora and Maka both used Sonic Blade to finish Yang for good. With her and Weiss out of the game, the heroes continued with the Hades Cup.

As usual, the next rounds consisted of Heartless once again – the group, however didn't give up. They fought and fought until they emerged victorious. Few rounds later, their next opponent was revealed to be Cerberus – the guardian of the Underworld.

"Phil was right about Cerberus being one of opponents. That means…" Sora was cut off by Maka. "We will be fighting against Hades as well. Be careful, guys." Maka warned.

The round had begun as Cerberus started shooting fireballs at the group, but Donald casted Aerora to shield himself and the others. Next, both Sora and Maka used Strike Raid against the three-headed dog while Lucy summoned Taurus who used his giant axe. Cerberus got angry and started biting the group, however Goofy bashed the dog's teeth away with his shield. Donald and Maka both casted Thunder while Sora jumped on the beast's head. The boy started hitting Cerberus from behind, but it was only for a short-while – eventually, the three-headed dog managed to shake off the Keyblade Master.

"How long do we have to do this!?" Lucy asked.

"We can't give up now! We have to finish the tournament!" Sora stated.

"Sora is right! We can do this!" Maka assured her group.

Cerberus started slamming the group and creating shock waves for the group to get hit, but fortunately nobody got hurt. Sora started hitting the three-headed dog's mouth while Maka and Donald both casted Blizzard and Thunder. Lucy summoned Aries once more who used Wool Bomb on Cerberus. Lisanna used Animal Soul: Penguin and transformed herself into a giant penguin. In this form, she smashed herself into Cerberus and knocked him back.

The dog became angry once again and started shooting fireballs, but Sora and Donald both casted Blizzard and extinguished the fire. Maka's final move on Cerberus was Sonic Blade – she launched herself three times and delivered the devastating blow on the beast. The three-headed dog lost its balance and fell to the ground.

The group continued fighting and winning against the Heartless despite them becoming more and more stronger than usual. Several rounds later, their next opponents were revealed to be Leon and Cloud.

Leon started firing fireballs from his Gunblade at the group while Cloud used Sonic Blade. Sora, Maka, Donald and Goofy got hit except for Lucy and Lisanna who dodged just in time. Lisanna used Animal Soul: Cat and gave Cloud lots of scratches. Meanwhile, Sora and Maka both used Sonic Blade against Leon who slashed back with his Gunblade.

"Is that the best you got?" Cloud asked, as he started flying around the arena and slashed anyone who got close. Maka jumped in the air and started hitting him hard, which made him land back on the ground.

Leon powered his Gunblade with light and started slashing. Sora and Lucy got hit and were sent flying back a few feet away. Donald casted Cura on both of them as Cloud used Sonic Blade once more.

This time, nobody got hurt and it gave Lucy an opportunity to summon a Celestial Spirit to aid them in battle. The blonde summoned Taurus who initiated the Rampage move and created an earthquake that knocked Cloud back. Leon started shooting fireballs at the group who blocked his attacks as best they can. Cloud slammed his blade into the ground, but that was a huge mistake. Sora and Maka both used Sonic Blade and the blonde swordsman fell to his knees. Cloud was down, but not Leon.

"It's over!" Leon yelled.

Powering his Gunblade yet again, he started slashing at the group. Sora, Maka and Donald dodged his attacks while the rest were not so lucky. Lucy summoned Aries who used Wool Bomb to knock Leon back while Lisanna went into her bunny form. She delivered very hard to the Gunblade user who couldn't dodge the heroes' attacks at all. Leon started launching fireballs at the group, but Donald and Sora both casted Blizzard to extinguish the fires. Maka used both Strike Raid and Sonic Blade to finish Leon for good. The Gunblade user fell to the ground in shame.

Meanwhile, at the sidelines – the DWMA students, Soul and Kairi cheered for the heroes of Light. So far, they were doing a very good job of winning the rounds in the Hades Cup tournament.

"Sora, Maka and their team are doing a very interesting performance! They might actually win the Hades Cup!" Kim stated with a grin.

"They better win the cup! I'm rooting for spiky and my meister! Go on, you two! Show the bastards who is in charge!" Soul cheered.

"Go, sis and Sora! You can do this!" Kairi cheered.

The Hades Cup and rounds continued despite the Heartless opponents getting more and more stronger. Yet, the group won every single fight without even breaking a sweat. However, a few rounds later – their next opponent was someone who was very familiar to the group. Into the Coliseum Arena came… The Lord of the Dead himself – Hades.

"Yo, hey, how're you doin' everybody, yeah. Got a minute? Hades, Lord of the Dead. Nice to see you." Hades introduced himself casually to the group.

"You're the bastard who used Yang and Cloud to defeat us, so you can kill Hercules, didn't you?" Maka asked angrily.

Hades nodded. "Yep. Turns out that plan is gone out the window. But I can still take care of you pests in an instant." He explain

Sora scoffed. "Ha! What makes you think you can defeat?" He asked.

Hades gave a cruel laugh. "Kiddo, I'm the god of death. That means I can kill anyone I want – including you. In other words, I'm your downfall. And guess what? I've got a place you for DOWN UNDER!" He declared and the round had begun.

Hades started hovering around the arena and shooting fireballs at the group, however Sora and Maka quickly casted Blizzard to extinguish them. Lucy summoned a new Celestial Spirit called Aquarius who used the Torrent move to absorb water inside her urn. Once there was enough, she hurled it at Hades with tremendous force, which extinguished him completely leaving him in a shocked state.

"What the!? Did you just spray me with water, BLONDIE!?" Hades asked.

"Now's our chance to attack!" Sora stated.

Sora used Strike Raid while Maka initiated the Sonic Blade move. Donald casted Blizzara and Thundara, Lisanna went into her Animal Soul: Cat form once more and managed to rip a little bit of Hades' toga, which made him very angry.

"How dare YOU!?" Hades yelled.

He turned red, stretched his arms and started sending large torrents of flame out of them. He spinned around the arena in an attempt to hit someone from the group – Maka and Goofy ended up getting hurt. Sora and Donald quickly casted Cure on both of them, as Lucy summoned Aries who used Wool Bomb on Hades knocking him back.

"That all you've got?" Hades asked, as he started shooting fireballs at the group.

Sora and Donald casted Blizzard, which extinguished the fireballs. Maka, in the meantime used Strike Raid to knock Hades a few feet back while Lisanna went into her Bunny form. The white-haired gave Hades a few heavy hits, which really angered the god.

"Feel the heat…" Hades declared, as he turned red, stretched his arms and started sending torrents of flames at the group. Spinning around once again, he managed to hit Goofy and Lisanna. Donald and Maka both casted Blizzard which extinguished the fuming angry god. Sora used Strike Raid while Goofy threw his shield as a boomerang at Hades's face.

The Lord of the Death became angry and started throwing fireballs at the group once again. Fortunately, Sora and Maka blocked his attacks with their Keyblades as Lisanna went into her gigantic penguin form. She launched herself towards Hades who gulped in fear and was sent flying back – all the way into the gate and hypogeum.

Standing up, he began to shake in fear as he noticed that he wasn't alone. "Oh! Hey, kid, wh-what are you doing?" The Lord of the Death asked.

Hades struggled to get away, but whatever was set loose on him didn't allow that chance. "Stop! Hey, guys! G-get away from me! Come on! Come on!" The god pleaded, but his cries were ignored.

The Hades Cup continued as the group encountered more and more powerful Heartless whom they defeated without any problems whatsoever. Eventually, the day turned into night as the final round approached. The group despite being forced to fight powerful and stronger Heartless succeed in advancing forward. Soon, the final round came along with their opponent – the one that Phil predicted correctly. It was the Rock Titan!

The gigantic rock-shaped monster with two heads stepped onto the arena. Sora, Maka and the rest looked at the titan in disbelief. How could they defeat this monster!?

"It's huge!" Sora pointed out.

"You've seriously got to be fucking kidding me!" Maka cursed aloud.

"How are we supposed to defeat that thing!?" Lucy asked her companions.

"We'll figure out something! This is the last round! We defeat the rock monster and we win the cup!" Lisanna stated.

At the sidelines, the groups' friends could not believe who the final opponent was – it was a gigantic rock-like monster. How would Sora, Maka and their friends fare against this creature?

"No way! There is no way that Sora, Maka or their friends could this gigantic rock monster! It's nearly impossible!" Kim pointed out.

Ox, unlike Kim, was still calm and collected. "Kim, don't underestimate Sora and Maka. I think they will succeed. That rock monster might be big and tough, but those two are the Keyblade Masters." He said.

"I agree with Ox. Sora and Maka will succeed." Harvar finally opened his mouth to speak.

"What makes you so sure about that, Harvar?" Jackie asked.

"I've been observing the two very closely and quietly as the rounds progressed. Though their final opponent might be strong and big – Sora and Maka have enough skills to defeat him. They will win." Harvar explained.

The Rock Titan began to stomp on the group, but they dodged his attacks. Sora and Maka realized something that could work to their advantage – the legs and two heads.

"Sora! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Maka asked.

Sora nodded. "Yes! If we attack the legs, the rock monster might come down which could give us a chance to hit the two heads!" He said.

"Guys! Attack the legs!" Maka ordered.

Despite the confused looks that came from the group's faces, they nodded at Maka's orders.

Sora and Maka attacked the left leg while Donald casted Fira and Blizzara. Lisanna went into her Bunny form and started hitting the right leg. Eventually, the Rock Titan fell on its back, which gave the group an opportunity to attack the two heads.

"Now, guys – we have to attack the heads!" Maka ordered.

The group jumped onto the Rock Titan's body in order to reach the two heads. Once there, Sora and Maka both used Strike Raid while Lucy summoned Taurus who slashed multiple times with his giant axe.

Eventually, the gigantic rock monster stood back up and lifted its arms. The group got off just in time as he slammed them down into the ground, which created a gigantic shock wave that hurt and sent Sora, Maka, Lucy flying backwards.

"Sora, Maka, Lucy!" Donald yelled as he casted Cura on all three of them.

The Rock Titan started stomping the ground and sending small shockwaves at the group. Maka and Lisanna were hit in the process but they weren't out of the game just yet. Sora used Sonic Blade on the legs while Goofy bashed them with his shield. Lucy summoned Aries who used Wool Bomb to make the Rock Titan fall backwards.

"Here is our chance!" Maka declared, as she and Sora rushed forward.

The two Keybearers delivered multiple slashes while Lisanna shifted back into her Bunny formed and kicked the heads as hard as she could. Donald used Thundara and Blizzara while Goofy bashed with his shield.

The Rock Titan got up and lifted its arms. Slamming them down into the ground, he created another gigantic shock wave. Fortunately, the group dodged it and started attacking the legs once again.

Sora used Sonic Blade while Maka delivered many heavy slashes from her Keyblade. Lisanna went into her Cat Mode and started scratching the Rock Titan's legs. Goofy bashed them with his shield while Donald casted Fira and Blizzara.

The Rock Titan fell backwards once again and the group got into position for their final attacks. Lucy summoned Taurus who slashed the two heads multiple times with his axe while Lisanna went into her Bunny form and started kicking. Donald casted Fira and Thundara while Goofy threw the shield like a boomerang. Sora and Maka delivered the final attacks on the Rock Titan.

The gigantic rock monster fell to the ground and created dust barrier, which made the group cover their eyes. Once it was gone – the heroes saw that the Rock Titan was on the ground in a big pile of rubble. The good news was that it was not moving.

"W-we did it! WE WON!" Maka cheered in excitement. They did it! They finished the Hades Cup!

"You did it, sis! I'm so proud! You won!" Kairi cheered.

"Yes, Maka! You showed those bastards who is the boss! You and spiky! Well done!" Soul cheered.

Kim, Ox and Kilik along with their weapons clapped and congratulated Sora, Maka and their friends for winning the Hades Cup.

Meanwhile - from behind the gate, the Lord of the Dead couldn't believe his eyes. Two teenagers… wielding Keyblades… won the damn HADES CUP!? HOW CAN THIS BE!? Hades started slamming his head onto the brick wall in response to Sora and Maka winning the tournament.

The next day – Sora, Maka and their teams went to the stand to claim their trophy with their friends cheering for them. Meanwhile, Hades clenched his fists in anger due to him losing the chance to eliminate the heroes of light.

He was so angry with himself that he didn't notice a smirking Lisanna and Donald approaching him from behind. The white-haired girl entered her Cat form and ripped the toga, which exposed his entire blue-skinned body while Donald jumped and casted Blizzara on Hades' flame – extinguishing it.

At first, the God of Death did not notice the change until…

"What the!?" Hades asked himself in a shocked tone, as he noticed that he was naked and the flame on his head had been extinguished. Covering himself quickly before anyone could see him, the Lord of the Death made his escape.

Lisanna and Donald laughed quietly and returned to their friends very quickly.

**(Later – in the lobby…)**

"Kids, never before in my life have I seen anything as amazing and breathtaking than your performance in the Hades Cup. Congrats, Sora and Maka. You all do have what it takes to be heroes." Phil stated with a smile, as he stroked his beard.

Maka gave him a nod. "Thank you, Phil. I'm glad that the tournament is finally over." She said.

"Right now, you're still are junior heroes. But in time… who knows? You and Sora might actually succeed in becoming the new Hercules, Maka!" Phil stated to Maka.

"You kids did a good job at the Hades Cup. Good luck with the rest of your adventure." Hercules wished them.

Maka gave him a nod. "Thanks, Herc. Take care of yourself and I hope to see you again someday." She stated.

"Same to you, guys." Hercules replied.

The group left the lobby and were greeted by a grinning Soul and smiling Kairi.

"Sis, well done! I can't believe you managed to win the entire Hades Cup without even losing a single round! You were awesome!" Kairi declared.

"Good work, Maka! I knew that you could succeed and spiky… you weren't too bad in the tournament. Congrats to you, I guess." Soul congratulated Sora.

Sora gave him a glare, but smiled in the end. "Thanks… Soul." He replied.

"Say, where are Ox, Kilik and Kim along with their weapons?" Lucy asked, as she noticed that Soul and Maka's friends were not around.

"They are already on their own Gummi Ship, ready to head straight for Hollow Bastion. Are we ready to get a move on and finish the adventure?" Kairi asked.

Maka gave her little sister a nod. "Yeah. Let's get going and finish this adventure!" The older sibling declared.

"We are off to Hollow Bastion!" Sora declared.

The group, Soul and Kairi exited the Coliseum and started heading for their Gummi Ships, ready to return to Hollow Bastion…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Holy… mother… of… God! 9000 words – Jesus H. Christ! That must have been the longest chapter that I have written! No really! I swear that I can only write 5000 or 6000 words before I stop – but 9000? Nope, I cannot! Well, at least it is all over now…
> 
> The Hades Cup is finally finished and I can get a move on with the Behemoth and Unknown (Xemnas) Battles! The story is reaching its epic end and soon – it will all be over! Amen! Then I can finally rewrite Linked into One and continue with Maka's Human Transmutation and Twilight Town's Wielder! I'm so happy that I will soon finish with Chains of Destiny – The Keyblade's Chosen Ones! Hooray!
> 
> Anyways, not gonna bore you with anything else… Tell me in the comments how I did with the reunion between Maka and her friends along with the Hades Cup. Remember! – I need positive feedback!
> 
> Well, guys – I'm off to post the chapter on and then rp with a friend of mine. Time to take a little break for the rest of the evening! I think I deserve it…
> 
> Enjoy reading and… see you in Chapter 45!


	46. Chapter 45: Battle with the Behemoth!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Welcome back, my esteemed readers! Rocco151 here to bring you the next chapter of Chains of Destiny – The Keyblade's Chosen Ones! Chapter 45, I believe… That means only three chapters left until the story comes to its complete and abrupt end! Damn, we are making very good progress! At this rate, I'll finish before the end of the month!
> 
> Nothing new to bore you with or answer. Therefore, I might as well get started – you know the drill. Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater and Fairy Tail are not my property! Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima own the three franchises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Dun-dun-dun! Cliffhanger! Poor Kairi and Maka – they just learned from Leon and the rest that gummi ship travels will be useless once the worlds are restored only to sucked into an unknown pool of darkness that is about to take them to god-knows-where! Only I know the true answer and it will be revealed in Chapter 46 – where the sisters will face… well, you'll find out soon enough.
> 
> Well, another day – another chapter down. Only three more left until the story ends! At this rate, I'm sure to finish before the end of the month! Hooray for yours truly! Then, I'll start working on other projects and fanfictions…
> 
> Well nothing new to tell you, so I'm going to end this right now. As usual – be sure to tell me how I did and give me some positive feedback please! I need to know how I'm doing!
> 
> Enjoy the rest of your day and I'll see you in the next Chapter! Until then, goodbye!

Chapter 45: Battle with the Behemoth!

Knowing that the original road, which lead to Hollow Bastion, was blocked by the ever-growing powerful Heartless, the heroes of light decided to use a special warp gate that was located very near to Traverse Town.

A long flight had occurred for the group. In addition to shooting down Heartless ships, the heroes also had to avoid meteors and other Gummi-like materials. The flight was long and hard but in the end, they succeed in reaching their destination.

The heroes of light disembarked from their Gummi Ships and landed at the lower parts where they were greeted by a familiar sight.

"Sora, Maka. Welcome back to Hollow Bastion." The Beast greeted.

Kim and Jackie were a little startled and scared of the Beast's appearance but luckily, he did not pay attention to them. "Where's Belle?" Sora asked.

"She is still in the castle." The Beast answered.

"Against her will?" Goofy asked.

The Beast shook his head. "No, I think she stayed for a reason. The other princesses are inside as well." He explained.

"Huh… that's really strange. Why would Belle and the rest of the princesses stay in the castle? Shouldn't they return home – back to their own worlds?" Maka asked.

The Beast nodded. "Indeed they should. But for some unknown reason – they refuse to leave… Are you here to seal the Final Keyhole?" He asked.

Sora and Maka both nodded. "Yes, we are." The spiky-haired boy answered.

"Very well – there are still Heartless around the castle. I will accompany you to Belle and the other princesses." The Beast said.

"Alright! The more help, the better. Let's go!" Sora declared.

The group started moving forward through the Rising Falls, eventually reaching the castle gates. Upon entering the foyer, however – different types of powerful Heartless such as Wyverns, Defenders, Wizards and Darkballs appeared.

Maka summoned her Keyblade while Kairi took out the Rapier. "So, sis. Here is the chance to prove yourself! Let's get rid of the Heartless!" Maka ordered.

"Right!" Kairi agreed.

Everyone got into position – Harvar, Jackie, Fire and Thunder went into their weapon forms to assist their meister. Sora summoned his Keyblade while Soul went into Scythe Mode. Lucy prepared her whip and Lisanna went into her Cat form once more. Donald took out his staff while Goofy used his shield as a weapon. As for the Beast, he would attack the Heartless using his claws.

The battle had begun as Sora and Maka attacked their group of enemies using their Keyblade. Donald casted Fira and Blizzara while Goofy bashed the opponents with his shield. Ox, Kim and Kilik destroyed their group of Heartless using their weapon partners. Lisanna clawed them in her Cat form while Lucy whipped most of them. Kairi was doing a very splendid job with her Rapier even though she was destroying mostly one or two Heartless at a time. Soul ripped them apart using his transformed scythe arm while the Beast clawed most of them.

Eventually, the Heartless were destroyed and the group continued on their way. The first stop was the library to check and see if any Princess of Heart were residing there.

Surprisingly, Belle was inside the library and waiting for the heroes or Beast to show up.

"Belle! You are okay!" The Beast exclaimed in joy.

Belle hugged the Beast and then turned to look at the group. "I've never had the chance to thank you for helping Beast find me and the rest of the Princesses." She said.

"It's no trouble at all, Princess Belle." Maka replied.

Belle giggled for a few seconds and then resumed her composure. "Are you here to seal the Final Keyhole?" She asked.

Sora nodded. "Yes, we are." The boy answered.

"Good. But please hurry and be careful. The rest of the Princesses and myself have been doing what we could to push the darkness back…" Belle explained.

"Don't worry, Princess. Sora and Maka will succeed in sealing the Keyhole." Lucy assured Belle.

Belle nodded. "Good. Please be careful – there are still Heartless around the castle. The rest of the Princess are in the Castle Chapel – they will be able to tell you more." She explained.

"We'll seal the Keyhole. Don't worry." Sora assured.

"Beast, will you still accompany us?" Donald asked.

Beast shook his head. "No, I will remain here and make sure that the Heartless do not harm Belle. I wish you all good luck." He told them.

"We are a little sad that you are leaving us but it's understandable… Make sure that Belle is safe and secure." Maka told him.

The Beast nodded and the group left the library in order to continue their long walk to the Grand Hall and Castle Chapel.

At the first lift stop, the Heartless appeared once again which prompted the group to take their weapons out and attack.

Maka and Kairi started striking the Heartless while Sora and Donald casted Blizzard and Fira. Goofy threw his shield at them and Lisanna ripped them with her cat claws. Kim destroy the Heartless with her weapon partner, as did Ox with Harvar in his lightning staff form and Kilik with Fire and Thunder. Lucy just whipped them.

The Heartless were defeated and the group continued on their way towards the Castle Chapel. Eventually, they the gigantic lift-elevator and got on.

Along the way, Heartless appeared which prompted the heroes to take their weapons out once again. Sora and Maka both used Strike Raid on their enemies while Lucy summoned Taurus who chopped them with his axe. Lisanna used went into her Bunny form and kicked the Heartless as hard as she could while Donald casted Blizzard at them. Kim burned some of them with Jackie in her lantern form while Ox sent sparks of electricity at them. Kilik smashed them using the Demon Pots and Goofy bashed them with his shield. Kairi used her Rapier and managed to destroy three Heartless very easily.

The Heartless were defeated and group reached the right side of the castle. After a while, the heroes entered the Castle Chapel where the other Princesses greeted them. It seems that they had finally recovered ever since getting their hearts back.

"Sora, Maka! Thank goodness that you came back!" Alice exclaimed in a joyful tone.

"If you are here to seal the Keyhole, you must hurry." Jasmine told them.

"We'll seal it, don't worry. But first – where's Ansem?" Maka asked.

"He is gone." Cinderella answered.

"When the Keyhole appeared, darkness poured out of it. It swallowed Ansem and he disappeared." Aurora explained.

"Unfortunately, even with Ansem gone – the flood of darkness hasn't stopped. We are doing our best to hold it back…" Snow White explained.

"We will never forget the look on his face. When the darkness engulfed him, he was smiling." Aurora explained.

"Sora, Maka. Please hurry and seal the Final Keyhole." Cinderella pleaded.

"We've been doing our best to hold the darkness back but our strength is running out." Aurora explained.

"Ansem has ignored us ever since the Keyhole appeared." Snow White added.

"I don't think that he will return again." Alice added.

"In the meantime, we must close the Keyhole. Please hurry." Cinderella pleaded.

"Don't worry, Princesses. We'll close the Keyhole." Maka assured the Princesses.

"We're on our way." Sora declared and the group left for the Grand Hall.

Heading upstairs into the Grand Hall foyer, the encounter Heartless once more that frustrated Sora and Maka.

"Oh, come on!" Sora yelled, as he summoned his Keyblade.

"Haven't we fought enough Heartless already!?" Maka yelled, as she summoned her Keyblade once again.

Just then, to the group's surprise – Ox, Kim and Kilik got in front with their weapons in hands.

"Guys, you go and seal the Keyhole! We'll handle the Heartless!" Kim said.

"Are you sure?" Maka asked. She didn't want to leave her friends behind even if they were strong enough to defeat the Heartless!

"Yes, Maka! We are sure! Just go and close that Keyhole!" Kim told Maka.

"But guys…" Maka began but Soul grabbed her arm gently.

"Those three can handle the Heartless. Right now, we have a job to do." Soul stated to his meister.

Maka gave Soul a nod. Her weapon partner was right – the Final Keyhole needs to be close or else the darkness take over Hollow Bastion completely and besides… Kim, Ox and Kilik were strong enough to defeat the Heartless.

"Be careful, guys…" Maka told them in a concerned tone.

"Same to you. All you need to be careful – the Heartless are very dangerous and strong. Good luck." Ox wished them.

Maka gave the three a nod before leaving with the group towards the great heart at the far end of the Grand Hall. Upon reaching it, Sora and Maka turned towards their group.

"Last chances to back out. Soul, Kairi – do you both want to?" Maka asked.

The only response they received from the albino and red-haired girl were looks of determination and bravery. Guess the two really want to help the heroes of light as best they can.

Sora and Maka looked at each other and nodded. It was time to finish this adventure once and for all! The Final Keyhole awaits!

The group entered gigantic heart-shaped hole and found themselves in a small dimension known as the Dark Depths. Surprisingly, the Final Keyhole laid at the far end of the room.

"There it is!" Lucy pointed at the Final Keyhole.

Maka could not help but smile. The Final Keyhole… there it was… waiting to be sealed… soon this adventure would be over and the universe would be safe… and maybe… just maybe… her world would be restored along with her boyfriend's.

"Alright! Now let's seal it and get-" a loud stomping cut off Sora.

The group's jaws dropped as an enormous Heartless appeared in the Dark Depths dimension. Its body was predominantly lilac in color, but its back and all four of its legs were violet. Each of the legs had two toes with black claws. It had two large, curved tusks sprouting from its lower jaw that were white on their upper half and lilac on their lower half. A conical, black horn was located on its forehead. It had yellow eyes and a jagged maw with the Heartless emblem displaying itself on its chest.

"Oh, you've gotta be joking right now…" Soul said in a frustrated tone.

"Heartless! Everytime we make progress, the bastards show up out of nowhere and try to take our hearts!" Lucy declared.

"Don't worry, Lucy! We aren't going to give up just yet!" Maka reassured her blonde companion as she took her Keyblade.

"Together we can do anything!" Sora declared as he took out the Kingdom Key.

"Let's do this!" Lisanna said as she got into position.

"Right!" Maka agreed.

The gigantic Heartless known as Behemoth began by jumping into the air and attempting to stomp the group. They dodged it as Soul used his summoned scythe to scratch the monster but to no avail. The skin was not ripped or bleeding. Next Maka and Sora casted Fira and Blizzard at any part of the Behemoth's body but it did not work – it only made him angry. Lucy's whip and Goofy's shield bashing did not help at all. However, Kairi made a big discover – one that would ensure the Behemoth's downfall. Just before she rushed to attack, the red-haired girl noticed that the horn sparkled. Kairi's eyes widened – maybe the horn was the Behemoth's weakness?

"Everyone! Attack the horn!" Kairi ordered.

Everyone were confused and turned to look at her. "Sis, what do you mean, "attack the horn"?" Maka asked.

"Just do it!" Kairi yelled.

The rest of the team looked at each other in confusion and shrugged. Best to do what Kairi said.

Sora and Maka jumped and started hitting the Behemoth's conical black horn. To their surprise, the Heartless yelled in pain.

"Sis, you little genius!" Maka exclaimed in joy.

"The horn is the weakness! We have to attack it!" Sora said.

"What if we use magic to bring it down?" Lucy suggested.

"I know the perfect spell! Get ready to attack him!" Donald yelled, as he casted Gravira, which stunned the Behemoth.

"Now's our chance!" Maka yelled.

Sora used Strike Raid on the horn while Donald and Maka both casted Fira and Blizzara. Meanwhile, Lucy summoned Sagittarius who fired multiple arrows while Lisanna went into her Bunny form and delivered hard kicks. Soul attacked the horn with his scythe arm; Goofy bashed it with his shield and Kairi slashed with her rapier.

The Behemoth recovered from his stunned form and charged energy from his horn. A few seconds later – energy balls started raining from the sky. Sora and Maka casted Aero to shield themselves along with Lucy, Lisanna, Soul and Kairi. Donald and Goofy successfully dodged the energy balls.

The Behemoth leap into the air and landed very close to where the group were. Fortunately, they weren't hit and the group prepared to attack the gigantic Heartless with another alternative strategy – by getting on the Behemoth's back. Sora and Maka started attacking the horn while Donald casted Thundara. Lucy summoned Aries who used Wool Bomb and Lisanna clawed the weak point in her Cat form.

The Behemoth became angry and shook them off. It shook them off and started sending energy balls at the group. Sora and Kairi got hit but Maka and Donald both casted Cura. Soul jumped into the air and started slashing the horn with his scythe arm while Lucy summoned Sagittarius who fired arrows.

Behemoth started stomping the area in an attempt to hit the group but they dodged. Sora and Maka both used Strike Raid to attack the horn while Goofy bashed it with his shield. Soul slashed it with his scythe arm while Donald casted Thundara. Lucy summoned Aries who used Wool Bomb and Lisanna went into her Bunny form and started kicking the weak point of the Behemoth very hard. Kairi delivered the final hit on the horn, which destroyed the gigantic Heartless.

"We did it!" Maka exclaimed in a joyful tone.

"Now let's go and seal that big Keyhole!" Goofy said.

"Right!" Sora agreed.

The group started walking forward towards the large Heartless insignia with the Keyhole embedded in it when a voice called out to them. "Sora, Maka. You two did it." Whose voice was that?

The group left the Dark Depths and returned to the Grand Hall where they discovered the source of the voice. It was Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Ruby, Weiss and Blake. Kim, Ox and Kilik along with their weapon partners were also present in the room.

"Guys, you are okay!" Maka said in a relieved tone to Ox, Kilik and Kim who nodded back.

"The Heartless were strong… but we defeat them." Kim told Maka.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sora asked Leon, Weiss, Ruby, Yuffie, Blake and Aerith.

"Cid brought us here using one of his ships." Yuffie explained.

"This is our childhood home. We wanted to see it again." Aerith explained.

"It's in worse shape than I imagined ever since Maleficent and Roman Torchwick took it over. It used to be so peaceful…" Leon said in a sad tone.

"But don't fret. Once Ansem is defeated, every world that has been lost to the darkness will be restored. Including your homes, Sora and Maka." Ruby explained.

"Really?" Sora asked in an excited tone.

"Will our worlds be restored upon defeating Ansem?" Maka asked – she was excited as well.

"Yes, but it also means goodbye for good." Blake declared in a sad tone.

"Once the worlds are restored, they'll all be separate again." Ruby explained.

"Everyone will go back to where they came from." Aerith said.

"Then we'll visit you guys with the gummi ship." Sora said.

Maka, on the other hand was silent as were Soul and Kairi. For some unknown reason, the three feared what Leon and the rest's next words were going to be…

"It's not that simple." Leon stated as he crossed his arms.

"Before all this, you didn't know about the other worlds, right?" Ruby asked.

"It is because every world was isolated. Impassible walls divided them." Aerith explained.

"The Heartless destroyed those walls. But if the worlds return, so will the walls." Blake explained.

"Which means gummi ships will be useless." Leon finished.

Those words devastated Maka completely – gummi ships would be useless when the worlds returned…? Then that meant… she would never see Sora again or her little sister.

Tears filled in Maka's eyes much to the surprise of Sora and Kairi.

"Maka?" Sora began.

"Are you okay…?" Kairi asked in concern as she placed a hand on Maka's shoulders.

Unfortunately, at this moment – Maka erupted in complete crying mode and ran away from the Grand Hall.

"Maka!" Sora yelled.

"Sis, wait!" Kairi yelled.

Soul glared at Leon. "You just had to open your big mouth, didn't ya?" He asked angrily.

Leon gave a sad sigh. "Look, I don't like saying goodbye as well… But this isn't up to me." He explained with a somber tone in his voice.

He did not want to hurt Sora and Maka or any of their friends in the first place but this choice wasn't up to him. The worlds along with the walls would be restored no matter what the Gunblade wielder or his companions would do…

"Guys, this isn't up to Leon, myself or any of you. However, do not fret – we may never meet again, but we will never forget each other." Weiss assured them with a smile.

"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again." Blake stated with a kind smile on her face.

"Besides, I couldn't forget you guys even if I wanted to." Yuffie declared with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Hey, what the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Sora and Soul both asked at the same time.

"Sora, we still need to seal the Keyhole." Lucy pointed as everyone calmed down.

At the mention of the Keyhole, Sora hanged his head in sadness. "But… what about Maka? I need her help to close the Keyhole." He replied.

Kairi looked at Sora and gave a sigh. "I'll go talk with my little sister. She couldn't have gotten far." The red-haired girl said.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Soul asked in a concerned tone.

Kairi gave him a nod. "Yeah. I'll be fine." She replied and then took off to find Maka…

**(Meanwhile…)**

At the final lift stop, where the entrances to the Castle Chapel and Grand Hall laid, on the cold-stone ground was Maka who was crying heavily due to what she had been told a while ago.

She did not want to leave Sora or her little sister! Maka wanted to stay with them for as long as she could! She did not want to go back home anymore! Not when there was still so much more to do!

Even though she had found Soul, Tsubaki was still missing along with Sora's friend Riku as well! She was not going to go back home… yet! Not when her boyfriend still needed help!

Why!? Why did Leon had to tell her that travels with the Gummi Ship would be useless!? That idiot! Maka swore that when she saw him the next time - a Maka Chop will be delivering.

The ash-blonde Keyblade Wielder was so wrapped up in her crying that she did not notice or acknowledge the presence of a certain red-haired girl approaching her…

"Maka…?" Kairi's voice was enough to make Maka stop crying and look at her little sister.

Jumping up, she hugged her sister to death even though the tears were still there. "Kairi, I don't want to leave you and Sora… I want to be stay with you both. I don't want to go home… not just yet…" She whispered in Kairi's ear.

The red-haired girl returned the hug while replying. "There, there Maka… let it all out." Maka did just that and let the tears out…

After a while, both sisters sat on the ground as Maka wiped the tears away from her eyes. "How do you feel, sis?" Kairi asked.

Maka was silent for a few seconds and then she opened her mouth. "Devastated and sad. Sis, I don't want to abandon you or Sora…" She mumbled quietly.

Kairi gently grabbed her big sister's hand. "I know, Maka… I don't want to abandon you as well. Not after regaining back my memories of you or my past…" She said.

Maka sniffed. "Same here…" The ash-blonde Keybearer told her with a frown on her face.

Kairi fell silent for a few minutes as she started thinking of ideas on how to cheer her big sister up… Nothing was forming in her head, unfortunately.

Aww, who was she kidding? How Kairi cheer Maka up? In the next few hours, the worlds would be restored complete and the impassible walls that divided them will return…

Maka, Soul and their friends would no doubt return to their world, but at what cost? Her big sister would never see Kairi or Sora ever again… How unfair was this cruel universe!?

There had to be a way! There just had to be! Wait! What if…

Kairi's eyes widened as an idea formed into her head. "That's it!" The red-haired yelled with a smile on her face.

"What's it, sis?" Maka asked.

Kairi turned to her. "Sora and I could come with you to Death City!" She explained which shocked and surprised Maka.

"What!?" Maka asked.

"Sis, didn't hear me? Sora and I could come and live with you in Death City!" Kairi explained.

Maka's tears disappeared and her jaw dropped. "B-but Kairi! What about everyone who is waiting for you, Sora and Riku back at Destiny Island?" She asked.

Kairi gave a sad sigh. "Yes, I admit that I will miss my adopted family and friends… however, I want to make you happy as best I can." She said with a smile.

Maka looked at the ground in silence. "Kairi…" She opened her mouth a few seconds later. "I don't know if I'll be able to take care of you like a proper sibling. Besides…" Kairi cut her off by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Maka… I'm old enough to take care of myself. Same goes for Sora. We two can take care of each other just fine. Besides, I want to catch up on our lost childhood… Maka, I'm staying with you to the end – no matter what. Same goes for Sora." Kairi finished with a grin.

Hearing those words made Maka's heart fill with joy from the inside. Even though the ash-blonde Keyblade Wielder stated that she wasn't going to do a good job of taking care of Sora and Kairi, her little sister insisted that she could take care of herself and her childhood friend.

Kairi was right about one thing – she and Maka needed to catch up on their lost childhood. Plus, the ash-blonde girl and Sora could continue dating while fighting the Kishin.

It was settled! However, there was just one small problem…

Maka chuckled lightly – the smile returning to her face. "I'd love for and Sora to come with us, sis… But…" She began.

A frown appeared on Kairi's face. "Oh, now what? Maka, what is holding you back?" She asked her big sister.

"Nothing except for that fact that we still need to go and close the Keyhole along with saving Riku and Tsubaki." Maka answered with a kind smile.

"Oh! Right… the adventure isn't over yet." Kairi said with a cheeky grin on her face.

Maka and Kairi both smiled at each other and got off the ground – it was time to get back to business.

"Ready to go and close that Keyhole?" Kairi asked.

Maka gave her a nod. "Yeah, let's-" Unfortunately, a pool of darkness that appeared under the girls' shoes cut the ash-blonde Keyblade Wielder off.

"What the!?" Maka yelled.

"Where did this darkness come from!?" Kairi asked.

As the two sisters contemplated these questions, they started to sink into the pool much to their shock.

"Ah, Kairi!" Maka yelled, as she attempted to grab Kairi's hand.

"Maka!" Kairi yelled as well and attempted to grab her big sister's hand as well.

Unfortunately, it was no use as the pool nearly sucked their entire bodies.

"Maka!" Kairi yelled.

"Kairi!" Maka yelled.

Eventually, they were sucked into the pool of darkness and the final lift stop became quiet once more…


	47. Chapter 46: The Unknown Encounter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Salutations, my wonderful readers! I welcome you back to the next chapter of Chains of Destiny – The Keyblade's Chosen Ones! The night before, we finished the battle with the Behemoth and now it is time for the moment that everyone including me has been waiting for – the battle with the Unknown (Xemnas)!
> 
> Now, allow me to explain why only Maka and Kairi will fight him. It is because of their family connection to Xehanort whose Nobody is Xemnas. Plus, another reason is that Superior of the In-Between sees Maka and Kairi as a much more interesting experience than Sora. On top of that… according to Xemnas, the two sister could prove a thorn to not only his, but Xehanort's plans as well in the nearby future. More will possibly be revealed in the future stories.
> 
> One last thing – does anyone have ideas for Soul's Keyblade. Captain Imaginat, if you want to – tell me what you think Soul's weapon should be called and what the design will be. I await to hear your answer!
> 
> Right, let's get a move on – I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater or Fairy Tail. They are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima. Enjoy reading!

Chapter 46: The Unknown Encounter!

Back at the Grand Hole where the entrance to the Dark Depths and the Final Keyhole laid, the group were still waiting for Maka and Kairi to come back. Unfortunately, it had been over 10 minutes since the red-haired girl went to search and bring back her sister…

Sora made a frustrated sound. "Oh, this is taking forever! Where the hell are they?" He asked.

Soul rolled his eyes. "Oh, quit whining spiky! They are busy talking about something important since those two are sisters. Kairi and Maka will be back soon, so relax." He replied with a grin.

Sora pouted and glared at Soul. "I'm not whining and stop calling me spiky, albino brain!" He yelled.

Soul's grin disappeared and it was replaced by a look of anger. "Wanna say that to my face, you spiked-haired bastard!?" The demon weapon asked, as he clenched his fists.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try, lava eyes!" Sora declared, as he summoned his Keyblade.

Soul gritted his teeth, summoned his scythe weapon arm and replied. "Why, you pencil-browed, child-like, spiky-haired fuck! I'm gonna-"

Noticing that a fight was about to occur, Lucy got in the middle between the two boys. "That's enough! Both of you stop fighting right now! Save your energy for the battle against Ansem! I won't allow you two to start fighting just now!" She yelled.

"Hey, he started it!" Sora yelled.

"No, shit! I didn't start it! You did!" Soul yelled back.

The two started arguing like children, which continued for more than a few minutes much to the annoyance of Lucy and the rest of the group.

Eventually, the blonde-haired girl's temper finally reached a breaking point and an idea popped into her head – one that would make Sora and Soul stop bickering like children. She hoped…

As the two boys continued to argue, Lucy gritted her teeth into a forced smile. Lisanna noticed this and her eyes widened. _'Oh, dear! Is Lucy going to do what I think she is going to do?'_ The white-haired girl thought to herself.

"Lucy…" The blonde-haired girl began, which confirmed Lisanna's fears.

Sora and Soul continued to argue like children so much that they didn't hear or notice Lucy yelling two words. "…PUNCH AND KICK!"

The albino received a kick to the balls while the spiky-haired boy ended with a punch in the face. The rest of the group along with Lisanna were shocked and learned two things – never piss Lucy off and be afraid! Be very afraid…

Soul was on the ground holding his balls with both hands while Sora made out pain noises due to being punched in the face. Lucy, satisfied that the two boys stopped arguing, gave a kind smile. "Ah, that's better. Now then…" The blonde-haired girl turned to the demon weapon and the Keyblade Wielder who were still on the ground.

"Are you two done acting like children?" Lucy asked.

Despite the two boys both being in pain and on the ground, Sora and Soul gave a sigh. "Yes, Miss Lucy." Both answered.

"Good. Now, will you both be patient and wait for Maka to come back?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, Miss." Both boys answered.

Lucy smiled gently after hearing their answer. "Good boys. Now, both of you get up and apologize to each other." She ordered.

Sora and Soul got up from the ground and looked at each other. "Sorry for insulting you…" Both boys apologized at the same time.

Lucy gave a satisfied smile and walked towards Lisanna and the rest of the group.

"Well, bickering problem is solved – now we can get back to the main problem at hand." Lucy stated.

"Before we move onto the main problem, I have a question…" Weiss began.

Lucy was confused. "What is it?" The blonde-haired girl asked.

Weiss smiled. "Do you mind teaching me how to kick and punch like you did? I could use it in the future…" She answered.

Lucy was surprised at Weiss's request, but agreed and besides – what could Weiss possibly do with the kick and punch?

"Anyways… getting back on the subject, we should go and conduct a proper search of the castle. Maka and Kairi couldn't have gotten far." Leon said.

"But where should we start?" Yuffie asked.

"How about we start from the foyer?" Ruby suggested.

The group thought about this and agreed that it was a good start. "Very well, we'll start with the foyer. Be on the lookout for Heartless." Leon warned.

"We're coming with you." Kim called out to the group.

Leon and Weiss both nodded. "Very well, but stay close and help us in any way possible." Blake told Kim and the rest of the DWMA students.

"Of course. We won't disappoint you!" Ox reassured Leon and his group.

Lucy turned to Sora and Soul. "Come on, you two. We are off to find Kairi and Maka!" She said.

Both boys nodded immediately out of fear of pissing Lucy off again. They needed to watch out for her temper and that Lucy Punch and Kick…

"Everyone set?" Ruby asked and the group nodded.

"Let's get going!" Lisanna yelled and everyone left the Grand Hall to find Kairi and Maka. What the group didn't know was that the two sisters were about to fight a very dangerous opponent…

_**(Meanwhile…)** _

The pool of darkness brought the unconscious Kairi and Maka to the familiar and hard-stoned second part of the Castle Chapel. The red-haired girl woke up first and started observing her surrounding until she saw her older sister laying on the ground with her eyes closed.

"Maka!" Kairi yelled, as she rushed forward and started shaking her unconscious sister hard.

"Ugh…" Maka made a groaning noise but didn't wake up.

"Sis, please wake up!" Kairi pleaded and shook her sister again – this time harder.

"K-kairi…?" Maka asked in a groggily tone as her eyes started to slowly open.

"Maka! You're okay!" Kairi exclaimed in a relieved tone.

The older sibling sat up and started scratching her head. "Where are we…?" Maka asked.

"I have no idea, sis. I think we are in some chapel in the castle…" Kairi answered.

Maka's eyes widened as she look around and realized that she and Kairi were in the same place that the ash-blonde Keybearer fought against Tsubaki-Xehanort.

"Kairi… this place… I fought our grandfather here…" Maka answered, which surprised Kairi.

"Huh... surprise, surprise. Questions remain – who brought us here and why?" Kairi asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, sis…" Maka replied, as she got up and started thinking.

Maka and Kairi had the same three questions – who brought the sisters here, why did they chose the Castle Chapel and for what reason…? Unfortunately, there were no answers…

As the two sisters continue to ponder on why the appeared in the room where Maka defeated her grandfather for the first time, a strange ghostly figure appeared behind the two girls.

He started walking closer towards Kairi and Maka who sense an unknown presence behind them. The sisters turned and gasped at the figure who walked right through them. Kairi and Maka's world froze as they started experiencing visions and memories during the adventure and past.

Once the figure finished walking through them, the sisters fell on the cold stone floor before turning to look at their mysterious guest.

"M-maka… who is that?" Kairi asked.

However, Maka did not hear Kairi's question – she was too busy looking at the figure's clothing with a shocked look on her face. It cannot be him… it cannot be… Tsubaki reassured Maka that she would handle him… It could not be Xehanort – her grandfather.

Maka got up and looked at the mysterious figure. "Grandpa, is that you…?" The ash-blonde Keybearer asked.

" _Grandfather… Ah, yes… my original true self… it seems that he was right about you two being special."_ The mysterious figure answered.

Okay… that was definitely not Xehanort. Despite the mysterious figure wearing the same black cloak with a silver zipper and braided pull strings in the middle, black gloves, black pants and black boots that her grandfather wore, he seemed taller and his voice sounded different.

"Sis… is this… Ansem by chance?" Kairi asked.

" _Ansem… that name rings familiar…"_ The unknown figure's arm started to light itself with energy as he continued speaking. _"You both remind me of them."_

Maka was confused. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Yeah, tell us!" Kairi demanded.

Just then, both siblings sensed that the unknown figure was about to attack. Taking out their weapons quickly, Maka and Kairi quickly blocked the energy orb in time. After a few seconds, the two siblings pushed it away towards the rafters of the tower from which mortar and stone rained down towards the ground. The unknown figure stared at Maka and Kairi – fascinated at the fact that the two sibling managed to destroy his energy orb attack.

" _It means that you two are not whole."_ The unknown figure answered.

Maka and Kairi glared at the unknown figure while gripping their weapons tightly.

" _You both are incomplete. So… allow me – to test both your strength."_ The figure stated.

"If it's a fight you want, buddy…" Maka began.

"…It's a fight, you'll get!" Kairi finished.

The unknown figure conjured energy orbs in both hand and fired them at the two sisters who dodged and attacked back. Maka used Sonic Blade while Kairi slashed with her rapier. The mysterious cloaked man unleashed an energy shield in front of him but the ash-blonde teenager got behind and striked him with her Keyblade.

"Nice sneak attack, sis!" Kairi cheered.

Maka gave her sister a smile but it was soon replaced with a shocked look as the unknown figure summoned two red energy blades and warped away.

"Huh!? Where did he go!?" Maka asked in a shocked tone.

Just then, the unknown figure appeared behind Kairi much to the shock of Maka.

"Kairi, look out!" Maka warned but it was too late.

The unknown figure hit Kairi from behind with his red energy blades and knocked her to the ground. Maka quickly casted Cura on her younger sister and attacked the figure with Strike Raid. The cloaked man sent two energy orbs at Maka who was knocked back but not out. Kairi got up and started slashing the unknown figure with her rapier. As for Maka, she used both Strike Raid and Sonic Blade, which knocked the cloaked figure back. Both sisters rushed forward and attempted to strike the unknown man but he summoned another energy shield and teleported behind the two girls.

"Maka!" Kairi yelled.

The two sisters blocked the red energy blades in time and Maka casted Gravity, which stunned the unknown man, but only for a few seconds. The girls now had the perfect opportunity to attack him!

Maka used Strike Raid and casted Blizzard and Fira while Kairi slashed the unknown man with her rapier. Eventually, the cloaked figure became un-stunned and started shooting multiple smaller blue laser shots at the two sisters. Maka quickly casted Aero to shield herself and Kairi from the unknown man's attacks.

"Sis, this guy isn't kidding around! How can we defeat him?" Kairi asked.

"Just keep attacking him! We'll beat him eventually!" Maka replied.

The cloaked being summoned his red energy blades and warped behind the two sisters. Maka and Kairi got hit and were knocked to the ground with a couple of wounds. The older sibling casted Cura on herself and the red-haired girl. Maka and Kairi quickly got up as the unknown man casted two energy orbs at the sisters who dodged them.

The older sibling rushed forward and started hitting the cloaked being who eventually summoned an energy shield to block Maka's attack. The man warped behind Kairi but she blocked the summoned red blades with her rapier. As for Maka, she rushed forward and used Strike Raid on the cloaked man who was knocked back a little bit.

"Is he nearly defeated?" Kairi asked.

"One more round and we'll defeat him!" Maka replied.

The cloaked being started shooting blue laser shots at the two sisters again but Maka and Kairi dodged his attack. The older sibling used Sonic Blade while the younger slashed with her rapier. The unknown man block their attacks with an energy shield and fired two orbs at the sisters who dodged. Warping behind the girls, the cloaked being summoned the red energy blades and hit both Kairi and Maka. The older sibling casted Cura on herself and her sister before attacking their enemy for the last time. Maka used Sonic Blade and Kairi delivered the final slash from her rapier at the cloaked man who stumbled backwards a little bit.

The man's chest started glowing with energy as he continued stumbling back until he slashed out his hand and dispelled it.

" _Impressive display."_ The man stated.

Maka and Kairi were surprised and shocked that the man was still alive and standing.

" _This experience will be most enjoyable."_ The man said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Maka asked as she charged forward and attempted to slash the cloaked being. The world froze for a second and soon the ash-blonde teenager found herself standing on the other side of the unknown man with a shocked look on her face.

"Sis, why didn't you hit him!?" Kairi asked.

"I-I have no idea!" Maka replied.

" _The nature of my existence and name is beyond your comprehension… for now."_ The man told Maka.

The cloaked being turned to her. _"Until we meet again…"_ He simply said.

"What are you-" Before Maka could finish her question, the cloaked being started to vanish. Both Kairi and her big sister were startled.

" _I am-"_ The cloaked figure began as Maka walked closer in order to touch him or hit him with her Keyblade…

…but the unknown man vanished completely as his last words echoed in both Kairi and Maka's ears. _"…but a mere shell."_

The Castle Chapel became quiet once again and the two sisters looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"A mere shell…?" Maka asked.

Kairi nodded. "That's what he told us both. I wonder what he meant by that and more importantly – who was he and why did he want to test our strength?" The red-haired girl asked.

Unfortunately, these were just questions with no answers. "I wish I knew, sis… I'm asking myself the same questions." Maka replied.

"Yeah, same here – although, what did the mysterious man wearing the black cloak mean "until we meet again"?" Kairi asked.

"It's because this possibly won't be the last time that we will be seeing him… I think that we need to be ready just in case we have to fight him in the future again." Maka answered.

"Could be. Also, do you remember what he said about our grandfather?" Kairi asked.

Maka nodded. "Yeah, the cloaked being said that our grandfather warned him about us and was his original self. I wonder what he meant by that phrase…" The Keyblade Wielder pondered to herself.

Kairi gave a sigh. "Unfortunately, these are just questions with no answers…" She stated.

"Yep. But hopefully in the future – we'll get our answers." Maka replied.

Kairi gave Maka a kind smile. "Right! Let's keep our fingers crossed!" She said.

Maka gave her a nod. "Yep!" She stated with a smile.

In the future, the sisters would find their answers about the cloaked being, their past and their grandfather – hopefully, such a time like that would come. But for now…

"Alright, now how do we get out of here?" Kairi asked.

Just then, the two girls sensed a presence behind them. Turning around, they saw that a portal had opened much to their surprise.

"Where did that portal come from?" Kairi asked.

Maka gave a shrug. "Who knows… but perhaps it is the only way of out of this place." She answered.

"Let's find out!" Kairi said.

Maka nodded and the two sisters left the room via the portal.

_**(On the other side…)** _

Upon exiting the portal, Kairi and Maka found themselves in the main part of the Castle Chapel where the rest of the princesses where.

"Maka, Kairi! There you are!" Jasmine exclaimed in a relieved tone.

"I thought you two might have left the castle without closing the Keyhole!" Alice said.

"Where were you two?" Aurora asked.

Both siblings gave a sigh. "Long story… we had to battle someone wearing a black cloak in a separate room in the castle. He was really strange…" Maka explained.

"Strange? What do you mean?" Cinderella asked.

"He was really strong and had these powers such as creating energy blades; orbs and shields… it was like… he was using a power different from the light and darkness." Kairi explained.

The princesses' eyes widened with surprise. "So, that's what that presence was…" Snow White began.

"Presence?" Kairi asked.

Aurora nodded. "Yes. A force different from both light and darkness. We sensed its' presence coming somewhere from the castle…" She explained.

"But it is gone now. Did you two had anything to do with it?" Snow White asked.

Both sisters nodded. "Yes, we disposed of the black-cloaked figure. Hopefully he won't return." Maka said.

"All of us hope the same. Now, all you have to do is close the Keyhole and find Ansem." Jasmine said.

"Oh, before we forget – Leon and Weiss's groups are searching for you two." Alice added.

"Gotcha. We'll be sure to wait for them to come back." Maka stated.

"Maka, Kairi!" A familiar voice called out to the two sisters. They turned around and saw that Sora and Soul were running towards them.

Sora and Soul both hugged Kairi and Maka who were surprised at first but then returned the hugs.

"There you both are!" Sora yelled.

"Where the hell were you two? All of us were worried sick!" Soul yelled as well.

The two sisters gave a sigh. "It's a long story…" Both answered at the same time.

_**(Later…)** _

"A man in a black cloak, you say?" Leon asked. His group alongside Weiss's were interrogating Maka and Kairi about their temporary absence and the fight with the unknown man. Lucy, Lisanna, Donald, Goofy, Sora and Soul were also present. As for Kim, Kilik and Ox – they were patrolling the castle and eliminating any Heartless they could find with their weapon partners.

"Yeah – he was really strong and had the power to create energy shields, orbs and blades from his hands. He wasn't a Heartless that's for sure…" Maka explained.

"Maybe he is a new being that we haven't heard about before until now?" Weiss suggested.

"It's a possibility…" Kairi agreed.

Leon crossed his arms. "Well, whoever he is or was – he's gone… for now. But one day, he might. We need to be ready for him." The gun-blade wielder stated.

Maka nodded with a look of determination. "Right."

"Maka… about what I said a while ago…" Leon began, but Maka cut him off by putting a hand up. "Leon, no need to apologize. Kairi and I had a little chat and… we agreed on something that would be best for all of us." The ash-blonde Keyblade Wielder explained.

"I hope your deal is good, Maka. Although, know this – we may never meet again, but we will never forget each other." Weiss explained to Maka who nodded.

"Right. Now, for the Final Keyhole…" Maka said.

"Yeah. Let's not waste more time – you and Sora need to close the Keyhole to stop the darkness." Aerith said.

"Alright, then. Sora, let's go and close that Keyhole!" Maka ordered.

"Right!" Sora agreed without hesitation.

The couple entered the Dark Depths and started walking towards the Final Keyhole. Along the way, Sora decided to ask Maka a question. "Maka… what kind of deal did you make with Kairi exactly?" He asked.

Maka stopped walking and turned to her boyfriend. "Sora… after this adventure is over… and we find Riku and Tsubaki… would you like to come with us and live in Death City?" She asked which surprised Sora.

"Come with you…?" Sora asked.

Maka nodded. "Yes, Sora. You and Kairi could come with us to Death City. We have a school there and endless amount of monsters that we can fight together. Plus, we can resume dating." She explained.

Sora became quiet as he started thinking about what he should choose.

"I won't pressure you into agreeing with my decision, Sora. The answer is entirely up to you. I just want you to be-" Before Maka could finish; the spiky-haired boy answered with a grin on his face. "Kairi and I are coming with you."

Maka was surprised with his answer. "R-really?" She asked.

Sora nodded. "Yep! Sure, I'll miss my family and friends back home – but I don't want to leave my girlfriend behind. Plus, I get to fight the monsters of your world alongside you, Kairi and Soul. I'm staying with you to the end – you can count on me." The boy replied with a wink.

Hearing that answer, Maka hugged him with a smile on her face. "Thank you, Sora. You're a reckless idiot sometimes, but you're my reckless idiot. I love you..." She said and kissed him on the lips.

Sora did the same and kissed Maka back. The couple enjoyed this moment for quite a while…

Eventually, Sora and Maka let go off each other and smiled. "Now, let's go close the Keyhole." The boy said.

"Right!" Maka agreed.

The two stopped at the glowing Keyhole, raised their weapons and closed it to stop the darkness from spreading and infecting the rest of Hollow Bastion.

"Well, that's done." Maka stated.

"Now, we need to leave Hollow Bastion and find Ansem along with Riku and Tsubaki." Sora added.

Maka gave him a nod and the two left the Dark Depths.

Upon arriving at the Grand Hall, Leon was the first to ask. "Did you close it?" Sora and Maka both nodded.

"Good." Aerith said.

"The darkness has already begun to weaken in the castle." Blake said.

"But… the princesses have told us that they can feel a powerful darkness growing somewhere far away." Ruby added.

"It's the heart of the darkness. That's probably where Ansem went and is waiting for you to come." Yuffie said.

Sora gave them all a brave smile. "Then that's where Maka and I are going!" He declared.

Maka nodded with a look of determination on her face. "We'll take the Gummi Ships and deal with Ansem and his Heartless army. You have our word." She said.

Leon nodded. "Then I guess this is goodbye, huh?" He asked.

Sora, Maka and their friends looked at the ground in sadness. "Hey, don't be sad all of you! Our hearts will brings us together again one day and who knows? We might meet again in the future!" Ruby stated with a smile.

"Ruby is right - We will meet again someday." Weiss agreed with a smile.

Sora and Maka both smiled at Leon and Weiss's group. "Thank you for everything you've done to help us all." Lucy thanked.

Leon and Weiss both nodded and then left – followed by Ruby, Blake and Yuffie. Only Aerith remained. "Sora, Maka – these orbs are for you two." The woman stated as she pulled out a couple of glowing orbs filled with magic.

"What are they, Aerith?" Kairi asked.

"These orbs are a gift from Merlin. They will upgrade your magical abilities to the fullest. Use them wisely." Aerith answered.

Sora and Maka picked up the orbs and their spells were upgraded to the fullest – Fira became Firaga; Blizzard became Blizzara; Aero became Aeroga; Thunder became Thundaga and Cura became Curaga.

"My magic suddenly feels so strong!" Sora called out.

"Thank you for the gift, Aerith! Be sure to give Merlin our regards!" Maka thanked.

Aerith nodded with a smile. "Good luck, Sora and Maka. And remember – no matter how deep the darkness is, there will always be a light to guide you and your friends." The woman explained and then left to join her friends.

Sora and Maka turned to their partners and friends.

"You guys ready to go?" Maka asked.

Kairi, Lucy and Lisanna nodded with determined looks on their faces while Soul gave a thumbs up.

"Donald, Goofy?" Sora asked.

The duck wizard had no objections or didn't back away. "You'll hear no objections from me, Sora." Donald simply said.

"We're sticking with you until the end." Goofy added.

"Very well, then! Let's go and stop Ansem once and for all! Save the universe from the Heartless and go home as heroes!" Maka declared.

"Right!" Everyone said.

"Before we leave, however – we should say goodbye to Kim and your friends." Sora added.

Maka nodded – she nearly forgot about Kim, Ox, Kilik and their weapons. "Right. Can't forget about those three…" She said.

"If nothing else is holding us… let's go and say our goodbyes. We'll be gone for quite a while after all…" Soul added.

Maka gave him a nod. She still hadn't told Soul about hers and Kairi's deal – but that can wait. Right now, the heroes had a job to do.

"Alright, guys. Let's get going." Maka said.

The heroes nodded and left the Grand Hall. A quick stop to tell Kim, Ox and Kilik and their weapons goodbye before heading to find Ansem – the Seeker of Darkness wherever he was hiding…

Unbeknownst to the heroes, the place where Ansem retreated to… would be the place where Sora and Maka were going to face their greatest challenge ever…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Well, guys… the time has finally come. The moment everyone has been waiting for! Next time, the group's greatest challenge arrives as they traverse the place where Ansem retreated to - End of the World! I can't believe we are very close to the end! What a fun story this has been to write, despite it being a huge pain in my ass. Nevertheless, I will finish it! No matter what…
> 
> Anyways, I'm still waiting to hear your suggestion for Soul's Keyblade and Master Makarov's. Tell me in the reviews and for the lord's sake – give me something! Please! I'm not usually the one to beg, but please! I just need some suggestions… Captain Imaginat, I'm counting on you to tell me what your ideas for Soul and Makarov's Keyblades are going to be or maybe even Fullmetal! I'm counting on either one of you to help me! Tell me in the reviews!
> 
> Only two chapters left until the end! The story is reaching its thrilling conclusion, so make sure that read while there is still time left cause in a few days – it's all over! *sighs* Just in time for me to get back to that hellhole house I was raised and stay until October 3rd…
> 
> Although… I might have time to rewrite the prologue of Linked into One before I leave… First, however – it's off to the beach on August 21st! Amen! Then, if I have time – I might rewrite the prologue of Linked into One. Might – being the word…
> 
> Anyways, that's all the time I have for you right now! Tomorrow, I'm taking a small break and then… back to writing Chapter 47! I'm gonna finish this story before the end of the month or die trying (just kidding!) – But seriously, I'm very close to finish this thing. So, I might as well end it before I head for the hellhole that I was raised.
> 
> Well, guys – that's it for the Author's Notes and Chapter 46! I'll see you all next time at the End of the World where the group will search for Ansem and their missing friends!
> 
> You've been a wonderful audience! Thank you and good night!


	48. Chapter 47: End of the World!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Well, my friends – we have finally reached the penultimate chapter of Chains of Destiny. One last push through the End of the World before the final battle with Ansem – Seeker of Darkness and his guardian. The end is very near – I can almost taste it!
> 
> I've got two names for Makarov and Soul's Keyblades, but no designs… guess I'm going to have to count on my old buddy Fullmetal to help me – whenever he shows up since I know that he is busy with life and whatnot. I'm patient and can wait for him…
> 
> If there is nothing else to discuss, let's dive into the chapter! I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater or Fairy Tail! They are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 47: End of the World!

After saying goodbye to Leon's group in the Grand Hall along with Kim, Ox, Kilik and their weapons, the group returned to their Gummi Ship and started flying to the place that Ansem made his retreat.

It seemed that they were going in the right direction due to the Heartless ships getting stronger and powerful. Eventually, the Gummi vessels reached their destination – a world with shattered lands and dark energy everywhere. Ansem has been very busy indeed…

The group were shocked at how much worlds the Heartless had destroyed in order to create… this... this… monstrosity of a world filled with dark energy.

"My god…" Lucy began.

"You said it, Lucy. How long has Ansem been destroying world after world?" Maka asked.

"He's been doing this for years – no doubt about that." Donald answered.

"Then we need to stop him and fast before the Heartless destroy every living thing in the universe." Maka stated with a determined tone in her voice.

"Agreed, sis. Let's get ready to disembark…" Kairi said, as got up from her chair...

_**(On the ground…)** _

After disembarking from their ships, the group found themselves in a cave at the Gate to the Dark. Exiting it, they find fragments of dense snowy rocks floating in a pool of unknown substance; destroyed lands and dark spheres falling from the sky.

"Jesus Christ… Now I've seen everything." Soul muttered to himself.

"What an evil place…" Lisanna stated.

"Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless?" Goofy asked.

"It seems so." Lucy answered.

"The worlds will be restored when we defeat Ansem, right?" Maka asked.

"You betcha!" Donald answered with a smile.

"But, I've got a question – if we do defeat Ansem and all these worlds become restored and disconnected… what's going to happen to us?" Sora asked.

The group looked at each other and acknowledged Sora's point – what will happen to them once Ansem is defeated and the worlds are restored?

"Well, this is a Heartless world, so maybe it'll just disappear." Goofy calmly stated which got a look of shock from everyone when the group turned to look at him.

"Goofy! We're trying to save the worlds, defeat Ansem and then leave this place alive! Not die in the process!" Maka yelled with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Not cool, dog. Not cool." Soul said with a frown.

"Guys, calm down." Lucy said.

Maka turned to her. "Lucy, if this world disappears after we defeat Ansem – we might die!" She stated.

Lucy, on the other hand just gave her a kind smile. "We won't die, Maka. Do you remember what Aerith said – no matter what happens to us, our hearts will bring us together again. Even if this place disappears, we'll find each other again. Nothing bad is going to happen, guys." She calmly explained.

This little speech managed to calm the rest of the group down and they all gave Lucy a nod.

"You're right, Lucy. We'll find our friends again." Lisanna agreed with her.

"I agree as well." Soul agreed.

"So do I." Sora agreed and then looked on ahead – it was time to start finding the Seeker of Darkness and defeat him.

However, at this very moment – Kairi pulled out her lucky charm from her pocket. "Sora, I have something to give you." She said.

The spiky-haired boy turned to her and she shoved the lucky charm in his hand. "What's this, Kai?" Sora asked.

"It's my lucky charm – the one that I made back on the islands. I know that you and Maka are a couple, but you still are my best friend. So, I've decided to let you have it." Kairi explained.

Sora was surprised as he looked at the charm. "Wow… thanks Kairi. I don't know what to tell you or how to thank you…" He said.

Kairi gave him a giggle. "No need to thank me, Sora. I'll let you have it on one condition – be sure to bring it back! Don't lose it or else!" She warned him with a playful tone in her voice.

Sora gave her a nod. "I'll bring it back, don't worry." He assured her.

"Promise?" Kairi asked.

"Promise." Sora replied.

Kairi smiled. "Good. Don't forget, Sora – Maka and I are always with you." She assured him.

Sora gave her a nod and then turned to look at Maka. "You ready?" He asked his girlfriend.

Maka gave him a nod and smiled. "Yep. Oh, and Sora…?" She said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Be sure to bring back the good luck charm that Kairi made. Wouldn't want to make her mad now, do we?" Maka asked with a playful smile.

Sora became embarrassed at the fact that Maka overheard the little talk that Kairi and he had a couple of seconds ago. "Damn it…" He mumbled to himself, as he pocketed the charm.

Maka playfully giggled and then looked ahead. "Alright, guys! Let's go and defeat the Seeker of Darkness!" She ordered and the group started moving forward.

Unfortunately, they did not get very far as a dark sphere fell out of the sky. The group tried to dodge it as best they could, but ended up being caught in it.

Finding themselves in another area with Heartless appearing, the heroes took out their weapons and attacked.

Sora, Maka, Kairi and Soul slashed them with their weapons while Lisanna went into her Bunny form and kicked them. Lucy summoned Taurus who chopped them with his axe while Goofy bashed them with his shield. Donald casted Fira and Blizzara on the Heartless. The Keyblade Wielders used Sonic Blade and Strike Raid to finish their opponents for good.

The dark sphere was gone and the group continued on their way. Unfortunately, another dark sphere fell onto them and the heroes found themselves in another area filled with Heartless.

Sora and Maka casted Firaga and Thundaga while Soul slashed with his summoned scythe arm. Lucy summoned Aries who used Wool Bomb and Lisanna went into her Cat form and clawed the Heartless. Meanwhile, Goofy threw his shield at them while Kairi attacked with her Rapier.

More Heartless showed up to which Kairi and Soul both slashed with their weapons. Meanwhile, Sora and Maka both used Sonic Blade while Goofy bashed them with his shield. Lucy used her whip first and then summoned Sagittarius who fired a couple of arrows that were lit on fire. Lisanna went into her Bunny form and kicked the Heartless as hard as she could. Finally, Donald casted Fira and Blizzara, which destroyed their opponents.

The second dark sphere had disappeared and the group continued walking towards the white hole at the end of the area.

"Looks we're nearing the exit." Maka said.

"Hope you are right, Maka…" Soul told her with a hint of worry in his voice.

The group stood in front of the white hole, but before they could enter it – a third dark sphere fell onto them. Arriving in a new area, they discovered that their opponent was a Behemoth Heartless.

"Great… this bastard again." Soul muttered to himself as he summoned his scythe arm.

"We've defeated him once and we can do it!" Maka assured her group, as she summoned her Keyblade.

"Let's defeat Gigantor!" Sora yelled, which caused Kairi and Maka to laugh quietly at Sora's little joke.

Maka casted Thundaga while Sora used Strike Raid on the horn. The Behemoth started stomping the ground in an attempt to hit the group, but they dodged. Lisanna went into her Bunny form and started kicking the weak spot while Donald casted Fira at it. Meanwhile, Goofy threw his shield and Lucy summoned Aries who used Wool Bomb on the horn. Soul and Kairi slashed it with their weapons.

The Behemoth charged his horn and caused energy balls to fall from the air. Maka quickly casted Aeroga to shield herself and the group from the Heartless' attack. Donald used Gravira, which stunned the Behemoth and allowed Sora to climb onto its back. The spiky-haired started slashing the horn followed by the Sonic Blade ability. Soul attacked the weak spot with his scythe arm while Kairi used her Rapier weapon. Lucy summoned Taurus who used his axe to strike the horn while Goofy bashed it with his shield. Donald casted Blizzara and Thundara at the weak spot and the Behemoth was vanquished.

The dark sphere teleported the group to a lower giant crevasse that was filled with green web-like structures and different colored crystals.

"Where are we…?" Lisanna asked.

"No idea, Lisa…" Lucy replied.

"The better question is where Ansem went to?" Maka asked.

"If we go down into the most dangerous place, we'll find him!" Donald answered.

Maka gave him a nod. "It's a risky move, but it's worth a shot. Good thinking, Donald!" She thanked the duck wizard for suggesting the idea.

"Let's get moving!" Sora yelled.

The group nodded and started descending down step by step in the hopes of reaching the most dangerous place where Ansem laid. Along the way, the heroes were surprised that no Heartless showed up and attacked them – did they get scared and ran off to gain more power from their master?

Well, it did not matter to the heroes – soon, every Heartless along with their master would be destroyed.

The group finally reached the lower part of the giant crevasse where they saw a green hole in the ground. Entering it, Sora and Maka find themselves in a dark area but the rest of their friends and companions were nowhere to be found.

"Huh? Where are Donald, Goofy and the rest?" Sora asked, as he looked around.

"No idea… Sora, look up ahead!" Maka yelled, as she pointed at something.

Sora looked at what Maka was pointing and saw six portals – a blue, green, red, yellow, white and a light blue one.

"Where did these portals come from?" Maka asked.

Sora gave a shrug. "I have no idea… But they might lead us to our missing friends." He suggested.

"It's possible… Let's go and check them out." Maka said.

The couple entered the blue portal and found themselves in a very familiar area – Traverse Town's Third District.

"Sora! Maka!" A familiar voice called out to them. It was Donald, running towards them.

"Donald! There you are!" Maka said, completely relieved that Donald was okay.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

The duck wizard gave a shrug. "No idea! When we entered the green hole, I found myself in what looks like to be the Third District of Traverse Town! I didn't see you two or the rest of our group anywhere!" He explained.

Sora and Maka looked at each with confusion on their face – why hadn't Donald or the rest appeared with them after they jumped in the green hole. Was this the work of Ansem?

Before they could ponder on the main questions, the Heartless showed up out of nowhere.

"Oh, great… They have a perfect timing to show up unexpectedly." Sora stated with a groan and took out his weapon.

"Don't worry, Sora. We can beat them!" Maka assured him as she took her Keyblade.

"Here they come!" Donald yelled.

The Heartless charged, but Sora slashed with his weapon while Maka used Sonic Blade. Donald casted Blizzara and Thundara, which stunned the creatures for a couple of seconds. Sora and Maka both used Sonic Blade while Donald unleashed a couple of Fira spells. The Heartless became un-stunned and tried to hit the Keyblade Wielders, but they both casted Aeroga to shield themselves. Donald used Thundara to finish the creatures for good.

"We did!" Maka cheered.

Just then, a green portal appeared in front of the doors leading to the First District.

"Where does that green portal lead to?" Donald asked.

"Only one way to find out." Maka answered.

All three entered the portal and found themselves in the rabbit hole in Wonderland where they saw Goofy standing his ground against different types of powerful Heartless.

"Goofy!" Maka yelled in concern.

The knight turned to the group and smiled. "Guys, there ya are!" He replied.

Sora, Maka and Donald charged forward and attacked the Heartless. They attempted to claw the heroes, but the Keyblade Wielder blocked their attack and slashed back. Donald casted Blizzara while Goofy bashed them with his shield. The Heartless managed to claw Maka a little, but Sora casted Curaga on her and used Strike Raid. Goofy threw his shield as a boomerang once again and Donald casted Fira, which finished the wave of enemies for good.

"Yahoo! We did it!" Goofy cheered.

"Yep! Another wave of Heartless down." Sora declared.

The captain of the Royal Guard turned towards his friends. "So, guys – where did ya all go?" Goofy asked.

"Long story…" Maka replied.

Then, a red portal appeared in front of the group.

"Now, where will this one take us?" Sora asked.

"Let's find out." Maka answered.

The four entered the portal and found themselves in the courtyard of the Olympus Coliseum.

"Sora, Sis – guys!" A familiar voice called out to them.

It was Kairi, who was running towards the group.

"Sis, there you are!" Maka exclaimed in happy tone as she embraced Kairi in a sisterly hug.

"Kairi, are you okay?" Sora asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes, I'm fine. But why is there only four of you here? Where the rest of our friends?" Kairi asked.

"No idea. We think that Ansem might have had something to do with this…" Maka answered.

"Really? Why do you believe-" Kairi was cut off by Sora yelling, as he took out his Keyblade. "Heartless!" The Heartless appeared the rest of the group summoned their weapons.

Sora and Maka charged forward and attacked the dark creatures with their Keyblades while Kairi slashed with her Rapier. Meanwhile, Donald casted Firaga and Blizzara while Goofy threw his shield like a boomerang. The Heartless managed to claw both Sora and Kairi, but Maka used the Curaga spell to heal the two completely of their wounds. Donald casted Thundara while Goofy bashed with his shield. Sora used Sonic Blade and Maka finished off the Heartless with the Strike Raid move.

A yellow portal opened in front of the gates to the Lobby.

"Another portal?" Sora asked.

"Where do these portals keep coming from?" Donald asked.

"Unknown, but wherever they are coming – they probably lead us to our missing friends." Maka replied.

"You might be right, Maka." Sora agreed.

"Only one way to find out." Donald said and the group nodded.

The group entered the yellow portal and found themselves in the bamboo area of the Deep Jungle where Lucy was standing her ground against the Heartless.

"Lucy!" Maka called out to her.

The blonde-haired girl turned and smiled at the sight of her friends. "Guys, thank goodness you are okay! Mind giving me a hand?" She asked.

The group nodded and charged forward in order to help Lucy. The Heartless tried to attack, but Kairi and Maka both blocked with their weapons. Sora used the Sonic Blade ability while Donald casted Thundara. Goofy bashed the Heartless with his shield while Lucy summoned Sagittarius who fired a couple of arrows. The dark creatures managed to give Sora and Maka a couple of nasty scratched, but Donald healed them using Cura. Goofy threw his shield and Kairi slashed the rest of the Heartless. Maka used Strike Raid to finish them.

Once they were all gone, Lucy turned to her group. "Thank god! I worried that something bad might have happened to you guys! Where were you exactly?" She asked.

Maka gave a sigh. "Long story…" She answered.

A white portal appeared in the bamboo area.

"What's up with the portal?" Lucy asked.

"They probably lead us to our missing friends." Donald answered.

"Really? Are you sure?" Lucy asked.

"Only one way to find out…" Maka answered.

The group entered the white portal and found themselves in the city of Agrabah where Lisanna was standing her ground against the Heartless.

"Lisa!" Lucy called out to her.

Lisanna turned and smiled when she saw her group coming towards her. "Guys, you're okay!" She exclaimed in a relieved tone.

"We can talk once these Heartless have been defeated!" Maka replied.

The Heartless attacked and managed to wound Lucy a little, but Maka casted Curaga while Sora slashed them with his Keyblade. Donald used Fira and Blizzara while Goofy bashed with his shield. Lisanna went into her Cat form and started clawing the dark creatures. The Heartless tried to attack the heroes once more, but Donald casted Gravira, which stunned them. Lucy summoned Aries who used Wool Bomb while Sora used Sonic Blade. Maka and Kairi both slashed with their weapons and Goofy threw his shield like a boomerang, which destroyed this group of Heartless.

"Another group of enemies down." Maka declared in a calm tone.

Lisanna nodded. "Yep. Guys, what happened and how did you get here?" She asked.

"Long story…" Maka replied.

A new portal opened – this time it was light blue.

"Another one…" Lucy said.

"It might lead to Soul." Maka suggested.

"Only one way to find out." Kairi said.

"Let's dive in and check." Sora said.

The group entered the light blue portal and found themselves in the water world of Atlantica. Sora, Maka, Lucy, Donald and Goofy entered into their sea forms followed by Lisanna who gain a purple dolphin tail and blue bra. Kairi also received a pink dolphin tail and bra.

"Yo, guys!" A familiar voice called out to them.

It was Soul who was approaching the group.

"Soul! Are you okay?" Maka asked.

Soul nodded. "I'm fine. But where did you-" The albino's question was cut off by the underwater Heartless appearing.

"We'll explain later! Right now, we gotta fight!" Sora yelled, as he took out his Keyblade.

The Heartless charged forward, but Sora and Maka attacked with their Keyblade. Lucy summoned Aquarius who used Torrent while Lisanna used mermaid-based attacks. Donald casted Blizzara and Goofy threw his shield towards the Heartless. Soul slashed with his scythe while Kairi attacked using her Rapier. The Heartless attacked and managed to hit Maka a little, but Donald casted Cura on her while Lisanna launched herself and started striking the creatures with her dolphin tail. Sora attacked using his Keyblade while Kairi slashed with her Rapier. Soul finished the Heartless for good by slicing them with his scythe arm.

"Well, that was close…" Maka said in a relieved tone.

Soul gave a sigh. "You said it… Glad you all are okay. What happened?" The weapon asked.

"Somehow we found ourselves on the same worlds that Sora, Maka and the rest of us visited during the adventure. It's the work of Ansem, no doubt…" Lucy answered.

"Don't worry, Soul… We'll find him soon enough and make him pay." Maka assured him.

Soul gave her nod – the sooner they find Ansem, the better.

"Right, now how do we get out of here?" Sora asked.

A new portal opened – one that confused the group. Didn't they already find each other? Where would this portal take them?

"Where does this portal go to?" Lucy asked.

"Who knows?" Maka replied.

"It might leads to where Ansem." Soul suggested.

"Let's find out!" Kairi said.

The group entered the portal and found themselves in a very familiar place – Oogie Boogie's Torture Room in Halloween Town. The group assumed their costumed forms with Lisanna and Kairi being witches while Soul resembled a zombie.

"Back in Oogie's Torture Room again?" Lucy asked.

"It would appear so…" Maka replied.

The Heartless appeared once more and the group attacked. Sora, Maka and Kairi slashed with their weapons while Goofy threw his shield. Donald casted Fira and Blizzara while Lucy summoned Taurus who axed some of the Heartless. Meanwhile, Lisanna went into her Bunny form and started kicking the creatures as hard as she could. Soul cut the last of the Heartless with his scythe arm and they ended up disappearing.

Another portal appeared and the group entered it. The place that they were on right now was the Egg Carrier in Sonic's world.

"Where are we right now?" Lisanna asked.

"On the Egg Carrier – it's one of the places we searched for Kairi and Soul." Lucy answered.

Just then, the Heartless showed up again and the group took out their weapons.

"Oh, great! How much longer do we have to keep on fighting?" Soul asked -annoyed at the fact that he had to continue fighting Heartless.

"As long as we have to!" Maka replied.

The Heartless charged, but Sora and Maka managed to block their attacks. Kairi and Soul slashed with their weapons while Lucy summoned Sagittarius who fired a couple of arrows at the creatures. Lisanna went into her Cat form and clawed them while Goofy threw his shield at them. Donald casted Gravira, which stunned the Heartless. Sora used Strike Raid while Maka slashed with her Keyblade. Goofy bashed with his shield and Kairi attacked with her Rapier. Soul cuts the remaining Heartless with his scythe arm.

They disappear and a new portal opens – the group enter it and find themselves on Hook's ship in Neverland.

More Heartless showed up and the group attacked. Sora slashed the Heartless while Donald and Maka both casted Firaga. Meanwhile, Lucy summoned Aries who used Wool Bomb while Lisanna went into her Bunny form and stated kicking the creatures. Soul and Kairi slashed with their weapons and Goofy bashed with his shield. The Heartless were defeated and a new portal opened.

Entering it, the group found themselves in the Hundred Acre Woods. Everyone took out their weapons and waited for the Heartless to show up… surprisingly, they did not.

"Where are the Heartless?" Maka asked.

"Maybe they aren't attacking Pooh's world because it is a peaceful one…" Sora suggested.

"It's possible." Donald agreed.

"Well, since there are no Heartless around… we should keep on moving." Lucy said.

The group nodded and found another portal – upon entering it; the heroes find themselves in a hallway with multiple orange holes and a Heartless symbol at the other end of the room.

"Where are we…?" Maka asked.

Lucy looked around. "This… looks like Hollow Bastion. But I've never seen a room like this before in the castle…" She answered.

Lisanna walked forward and then stopped in her feet, when she noticed a door that was closed. "Hey, what's this?" She asked herself.

Opening the door - her eyes widened when she saw a room filled with machinery, pipes and a giant computer terminal.

"Lisa, what's up?" Lucy asked.

Lisanna turned to the group and replied. "You guys aren't going to believe this…"

The group walked over to her and their eyes widened at the sight of the room.

"Whoa…" Sora began.

"I know." Maka agreed, as she entered the room.

The rest of the group entered the room and started examining it – needless to say, they were impressed at the sight.

"What is this place…?" Donald asked.

Maka gave him a shrug. "No idea… but if it is a part of Hollow Bastion, why didn't we see it while we were in the castle?" She asked.

"Good question…" Lucy answered while agreeing with Maka.

The ash-blonde Keybearer walked over to the giant computer terminal and examined it – maybe it held a clue to where this room was in Hollow Bastion.

It was then that Maka discovered a strange manuscript written on the computer terminal – something involving hearts and darkness.

"Hello… what do we have here?" Maka said to herself.

Sora overheard her and asked. "Maka, is everything okay?" His girlfriend nodded and replied. "Yeah, but I found something you all might want to listen to."

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

Maka cleared her throat and began to read. "Ones born of the heart and darkness, devoid of hearts, ravage all worlds and bring desolation. Seize all hearts and consummate the great heart. All hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all. Realize the destiny: the realm of Kingdom Hearts. The great darkness sealed within the great heart. Progeny of darkness, come back to the eternal darkness. For the heart of light shall unseal the path. Seven hearts, one Keyhole, one key to the door. The door of darkness, tied by two keys. The door of darkness to seal the light. None shall pass but shadows, returning to the darkness. Ones born of the heart and darkness, hunger for every heart until the dark door opens." She finished explaining the manuscript to the group.

The first person who spoke up was Soul. "Well… that was an interesting explanation." He stated with a whistle.

"What purpose does this manuscript hold and who wrote it?" Lucy asked.

' _Two more questions with no answers unfortunately… But what intrigues me the most is the name – Kingdom Hearts. What is it and where does it lay…?'_ Maka thought to herself, as she pondered the name that she read in the manuscript.

Lisanna gave a sigh and turned to Lucy. "Two more questions and unfortunately… we don't have the answers." She replied.

"Maybe we will find the answers to our questions in the future." Kairi suggested.

"It's possible…" Sora agreed with the red-haired girl.

"Hey, Maka – one thing is on my mind… the name that me and the rest heard 'Kingdom Hearts' – what does it mean?" Soul asked.

Maka turned towards her group. "That's the million dollar question that I'm trying to figure out. So far, no luck…" She replied.

"Hmmm…" Sora began by crossing his arms before continuing to speak. "What about that the phrase – 'the great heart'?"

"What about it, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Does it have another meaning or is it related to Kingdom Hearts?" Sora asked.

At this question, Maka's eyes widened. "Wait a minute, Sora… I just realized something – what if the great heart is Kingdom Hearts?" She suggested.

The rest of the group's eyes widened with surprise – were Maka's words true? Could the great heart be Kingdom Hearts?

"How can you be sure, Maka?" Soul asked.

"There are evidence in the manuscript to confirm this – the shadows are the Heartless, right?" Maka asked and the group nodded. "The Heartless want to devour the hearts of everyone in the universe, right?" The group nodded again. "Then that means… the Heartless are searching for the great heart, which must be Kingdom Hearts – where the hearts of all worlds lay!" She finished explaining.

The group's eyes widened at Maka's explanation – she was right! The great heart must be Kingdom Hearts! And if the Heartless are searching for the great heart that means…

"You might be right, sis! But if what you said is true and the Heartless are searching for Kingdom Hearts… that means that Ansem is probably doing the same thing!" Kairi stated.

Lucy had a shocked look on her face as she slapped herself in the face. "Now it all makes sense… Ansem releasing the Heartless on different worlds and devour the hearts of people. He wants to summon Kingdom Hearts so he could obtain more power…" She explained.

"My god… is Ansem crazy enough to do that? No, what am I saying – he is insane to summon Kingdom Hearts. We have to stop him and fast." Lisanna declared with a determined tone in her voice.

"We will, Lisanna - Don't worry." Donald assured her.

The group all gave each other nods of determination – they were going to find Ansem and stop him no matter what. They will not let him win and summon Kingdom Hearts simply for the sake of obtaining more power! It was either victory or death!

Satisfied and determined with their plan to stop Ansem, the group started leaving the room in order to continue on their journey but unfortunately, the Heartless appeared.

The group took out their weapons with Sora and Maka both using Strike Raid on the dark creatures. Soul slashed with his scythe arm while Kairi attacked with her Rapier. Lisanna clawed the Heartless in her cat form while Goofy bashed them with his shield. Donald casted Gravira, which stunned the dark creatures. As for Lucy, she summoned Taurus who cut them in half with his axe. Only one more Heartless remained, which was disposed by the combined efforts of Sora and Maka.

The group left the computer terminal room and the hallway area via another portal and find themselves in an area called the Evil Ground with a hole leading to god-knows-where.

Upon entering the hole, the group found themselves floating through mysterious and unknown dark air. Beneath them, they saw what looked like to be a volcano with something sitting inside of it. As they got closer and closer, the mysterious black thing spread its wings and it was revealed to be a gigantic, humanoid, muscular demon with yellow eyes, claws and sharp teeth along with pointed ears.

"Holy mother of…" Maka began in a shocked tone.

"What the bloody hell is that!?" Soul asked – shocked at what he was looking.

"It looks like a demon!" Sora answered.

"Never mind what it is! Even if it's a demon, we've faced tougher opponents before! We can do this!" Donald assured.

"Right!" Maka agreed with him.

The heroes charged forward and started hitting the demon in the face who breathed fire at the group. Sora, Maka and Donald all casted Aeroga to shield themselves and the rest from their opponent's attack. Lucy summoned Aries who used Wool Bomb while Lisanna clawed the demon using her Cat Form. The gigantic black monster roared and started shooting dark shots at the group. Maka and Kairi were hit but Sora casted Curaga on the two girls. Donald used Thundara while Goofy bashed with his shield. Soul slashed with his scythe arm.

The demon roared and summoned fire from below the volcano, but fortunately – the group were not hit as they were away from the blast range. Sora and Maka both rushed and slashed the black monster, but he swiped the two teenagers away with his claw. Donald casted Cura, which healed the Keyblade Wielders completely while Kairi slashed the demon with her Rapier. Lisanna went into her Bunny form and started kicking the monster while Lucy whipped him. As for Soul, he slashed with his scythe arm.

The demon breathed fire at the group once again to which Sora, Kairi and Soul were burned up. However, Donald and Maka quickly casted Cura while Goofy threw his shield. The demon roared and summoned fire from below the volcano but the group were not hit. Lucy summoned Aries who used Wool Bomb while Soul slashed with his scythe arm. Kairi attacked with her Rapier and Goofy bashed with his shield. Sora and Maka delivered the final strike on the demon who roared and bursted into a burning white flame and sinking into the volcano.

Once the demon had vanished, the group entered the volcano and started going down the crater until they discovered a white portal.

"Wonder where this leads to?" Maka asked.

"Only one way to find out…" Sora answered.

The group entered the white portal and found themselves in a long tunnel filled with dark vines, a grove of round trees in the first corner and stone debris in the second along with stuff that has been damaged.

"This stuff is possibly parts of worlds that were destroyed by the Heartless…" Lucy said.

"Which means…" Maka began.

"We're getting close to Ansem." Soul finished for her.

The group continued on their way and found another portal. Entering it, they find themselves in another hollow tunnel.

"We're getting closer and closer now…" Maka declared.

The group moved on and soon found themselves in a large room with a Heartless symbol placed at the other end on the wall.

"I can sense Ansem…" Kairi told the group.

"Really? Where?" Maka asked.

Kairi pointed at the Heartless symbol on the wall. "Through there…" She answered.

The group gave her a nod and started walking towards the symbol. Just then – a Behemoth Heartless fell from out of nowhere.

"Whoa! Where the hell did he come from!?" Soul asked as he summoned his scythe arm.

"Never mind where he came from! Let's get rid of him and get towards the symbol!" Maka replied, as she took out her Keyblade.

The Behemoth attempted to stomp on the group, but they dodged very easily. Sora and Donald casted Gravira, which stunned the big Heartless. Maka and Soul jumped on the back and started slashing the horn with their weapons. The Behemoth regained consciousness and shook the albino and ash-blonde teenagers off. Lucy summoned Taurus who attacked the horn with his axe while Goofy bashed with his shield.

The Behemoth Heartless became angry, charged his horn and caused energy balls at the group who dodged without problems. Maka used Strike Raid on the weak spot while Kairi slashed with her Rapier. Lisanna went into her Bunny Form and started kicking the horn. Donald casted Gravira, which stunned the Behemoth and allowed Sora to climb onto its back. The spiky-haired Keyblade Wielder started attacking the horn while Goofy jumped and bashed it with his shield.

The Behemoth became un-stunned and jumped into the air. Sora, Maka and Donald quickly casted Aeroga to shield themselves and the group from the big Heartless' wave attack. Goofy jumped and threw his shield while Lisanna attacked the horn in her Cat Form. Kairi and Soul slashed the horn with their weapons and the Behemoth was destroyed.

The group cheered for their success and started moving towards the symbol, but when they got close enough, the heroes saw that one of the Heartless emblem pieces had broken off and disappeared into thin air.

"Did you see that?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, we did…" Lucy answered.

"How did one of the pieces break?" Kairi asked.

The group thought about this for a few minutes until Soul's eyes widened. "That Heartless we just defeated…" He began.

"What about it?" Lisanna asked.

"Hear me out, guys – I bet that the first piece of the Heartless symbol was connected to the big creature we just fought a couple of seconds ago." Soul replied.

"Okay… but what is your point, Soul?" Maka asked.

"Maka, don't you see? If we defeat enough Heartless, the rest of the pieces will break and the symbol will disappear!" Soul explained.

The group looked at each other for a few seconds and then turned to Soul. "That… seems possible… very unlikely to work… but possible." Maka said.

"But how can we be sure that the rest of the pieces are connected to the Heartless?" Lucy asked.

"Well, we'll find out now because the Heartless have showed up!" Soul replied, as he summoned his scythe arm.

The group turned and their eyes widened – different types of Heartless showed up out of nowhere!

"Are you kidding me!?" Maka yelled, as she took out her Keyblade.

"Where did they come from?" Sora asked.

"Less talking, more attacking - spiky!" Soul replied, as he charged forward.

Everyone charged forward and started attacking the Heartless. They proved to be quite a challenge but the dark creatures were no match for the Heroes of Light. As the group continued fighting and defeating the Heartless, Soul's theory about the pieces breaking and disappearing into thin air was proven correct.

The group continued fighting the Heartless with their abilities until there was nothing left. Eventually, the heroes won and the last of the Heartless symbol pieces had broken off and disappeared which revealed a secret door.

"Guess you were right, Soul! The pieces on the Heartless Symbol were connected to the creatures we fought! Good work!" Maka congratulated her weapon partner with a friendly slug to the shoulder and a kind smile.

Soul chuckled. "Nothing to it. Now, let's get in there and find Ansem!" He declared.

The group stepped into the door and found themselves in a sandy chamber with dust falling through some holes in the walls along with a large ornate door.

Kairi pointed at the door. "In there. Ansem is in there – through that door…" The red-haired girl explained.

"Then let's open the door and confront him! I can't wait for the moment when we defeat him!" Soul declared with a cocky grin.

"Soul, don't get cocky now…" Maka warned him.

Sora and Maka approached the door and were about to open when the two heard a voice talking to both of them.

"Huh?" Maka asked.

"Sis, is something wrong?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know how to explain it, but I'm hearing something…" Maka answered.

"I'm hearing something as well." Sora agreed with her.

" _Be very careful. This is the last haven you'll find here. Beyond, there is no light to protect both of you. But don't be afraid. Your hearts are the mightiest weapons of all. Remember, you two are the only ones who can open the door to the light."_ The voice explained.

"I don't hear anything, sis." Kairi said.

"Neither do I." Soul agreed.

Maka scratched the back of head. "Strange… I thought I heard a voice." She said.

"I thought the same thing as well…" Sora agreed with his girlfriend.

"Maybe you two need to take a rest?" Donald suggested.

Sora and Maka shook their heads. "No, we aren't resting. Any moment we waste, Ansem gets closer and closer to victory. We have to stop him!" Maka declared with a determined tone.

"I'm with you until the end, Maka!" Sora agreed, as he summoned the Keyblade in his hand.

"Same here, sis!" Kairi agreed.

"Just tell me what you need to do, partner!" Soul agreed with a smirk.

"We're here to assist in any way we can, guys!" Lucy stated with a grin and a nod from both her and Lisanna.

"I'm not running anyway from this!" Donald declared and took out his rod.

"Same goes for me!" Goofy agreed and took out his shield.

Sora and Maka looked at each other and nodded.

"You ready, Maka?" Sora asked his girlfriend.

"Yes, Sora. Let's do this!" Maka agreed with her boyfriend.

Sora and Maka walked over to the door and opened it - a bright light blinded the couple along with the group, but they stepped forward.

It was time to do the impossible… it was time to find Ansem and finish him once and for all... The adventure would soon be over and the group would go home as heroes.

Ansem – The Seeker of Darkness would not know what hit him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Well, guys – we've finally reached what I thought would be impossible! The penultimate chapter of Chains of Destiny is done and the next one is the final battle between Ansem himself along with a special guest…
> 
> Guys… I cannot thank all of you enough for the support you have all given and shown me. Without you, I don't think I would have completed the story and that would have been a big mistake. But I pulled through and finally made it to the final chapter of Chains of Destiny – thank amen for that!
> 
> The next chapter will be written once I get back from the beach on August 27th – I think… In the meantime, I'm going to enjoy some peace and quiet. Then I'll come back to the laptop refreshed and ready to write the final chapter of the story! I can't wait for the end to come!
> 
> News on the cover art – I have finally gotten a sketch and it looks amazing! Granted, it will take a while for me to receive the full cover art, but I will wait until it is finished - no matter how many delays or requests there are.
> 
> Well, guys – that's all the time I have for you guys. Nothing else to tell you besides the fact that I'm still waiting to hear about Soul and Makarov's Keyblade… Tell me in the reviews!
> 
> So, yeah – time for me to head off and leave you to read the next chapter of Chains of Destiny. Can't wait to see you at the final battle! Enjoy and until next time!
> 
> Bye, guys! See you in the final chapter of the story!


	49. Chapter 48: One Final Showdown!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater nor Fairy Tail. They are owned by Tetsuya Nomura, Atsushi Okubo and Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 48: One Final Showdown!

Despite the bright light engulfing the couple along with the rest of the group, they proceeded forward and went through the door.

Eventually, Sora's eyes opened along with that of his teammates and Kairi. The spiky-haired boy and the red-haired girl could not believe where they were – it was…

"No way! This is our island!" Kairi exclaimed – she and Sora were indeed on Destiny Island.

"B-but how did we get here?" Sora asked.

"No idea…" Kairi replied – how they ended up on Destiny Islands was a new mystery. The two teenagers suspected that Ansem had something to do with this…

Donald and Goofy looked around and both noticed something very important – Maka and her group were nowhere to be found!

"Hey, where's Maka?" Donald asked.

Sora and Kairi looked around but they could not find a single trace of her presence nor that of her group.

"Maka! Lucy, Levy! Soul!" Kairi yelled, but to no avail – Maka and her group were nowhere to be found.

"They could be somewhere around the island." Sora suggested and Kairi agreed with him. "It's possible. Let's go and find them!" She stated.

"Right!" Sora agreed. If Maka and her friends were somewhere on the island… then the Keyblade Master and Kairi would find them - hopefully.

_**(Meanwhile…)** _

Maka's eyes opened along with that of Soul and her group. The meister-and-weapon partner duo couldn't believe where they were – it was Death City!

"No way! It can't be…" Maka began.

"Is this really Death City?" Soul asked.

Maka gave him a nod. "It sure looks that way… But how did we end up back in our own world?" She asked.

Soul gave her a shrug, but both teenagers had the feeling that Ansem is the reason why they are in Death City…

As for Lucy and Lisanna, they looked around Maka and Soul's home world and both eventually realized something important – Sora, Kairi and their group were nowhere to be found!

"Maka! Sora and Kairi – they aren't here! Donald and Goofy as well!" Lucy told her friend.

Maka and Soul looked around for any sighs of Sora or Kairi, but there was no one around.

"Sora! Kairi, Donald! Goofy! Are you here?" Maka yelled.

There was no replies.

"Damn it…" Soul cursed.

Maka and Soul both gave a sigh and ended up being quiet for a couple of minutes until Lisanna opened her mouth. "Maybe Sora, Kairi and the rest of our friends are somewhere around the city."

Maka gave her a nod. "It's a possibility. Let's go and find them before the Heartless do." She stated with a determined tone.

"Right!" Soul agreed.

The four all looked at each other and nodded before starting their search on the streets. Hopefully, the heroes would reach Sora, Kairi and the rest of their friends before the Heartless do...

_**(Back with Sora and his group…)** _

So far, there were no sign of Maka or her group. Sora, Kairi and their friends searched everywhere – the Seaside Shack, Paopu Island… yet Maka, Soul, Lucy and Lisanna were nowhere to be found.

One last place remained to be search – the Secret Cave. It was where Ansem manipulated Riku to open the door and release the Heartless on Destiny Island…

It was worth a shot – Sora, Kairi and their friends started walking towards the Secret Place. But when they arrived in front of the entrance to the cave, a voice spoke out to them. _"This world has been connected."_

Once the words were spoken, the small island off the beach began to disappear.

"What was that?" Goofy asked, as the wooden area past the long bridge vanished.

" _Tied to the darkness… soon to be completely eclipsed."_ The voice continued as Sora's eyes widened. "I've heard those words before…" He said.

"You have?" Kairi asked.

Sora nodded as the blue ocean frothed and turned a dark violet color. _"There is so very much to learn… you understand so little."_ The voice continued as the island started to rumble and quake.

The sky was ripped open and the peaceful island was shattered completely – light engulfed the entire place and blinded Sora, Kairi and their friends. _"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."_ The voice finished explaining.

The light disappeared and everything was absolute hell – the beach was crumbled and lifted out of the water along with a wooden dock, which was split in two.

Sora rubbed his eyes and looked around the hell that was once his peaceful home. "What just happened?" He asked.

"I have no idea… maybe we should-" Donald screaming and pointing ahead cut off Kairi. "Sora, Kairi – look!"

The two teenagers looked forward and their eyes widened – standing near the edge of the water was Riku in her Dark Mode form. However, Sora and Kairi knew immediately who exactly that was…

"Sora…" Kairi began.

"I know. That's not Riku – it's Ansem." Sora stated.

The two teenagers along with Goofy and Donald ran towards "Riku" ready to confront him…

_**(Meanwhile…)** _

There was no sign of either Sora or Kairi – in the shops, cafes or apartments along with houses.

"Any luck?" Lucy asked.

Maka shook her head and sighed. "No…" She replied.

"Why don't we check out the academy?" Soul suggested.

"For Sora, Kairi and the rest of our friends?" Lisanna asked.

Soul gave her a nod and Maka thought about this. It was true that they searched the entire city, but there was one place remaining to be completely checked - the DWMA School.

"Hmmm… it's worth a shot." Maka agreed with Soul's suggestion.

"Then let's get going." Lucy said.

The group started walking through the streets, eventually reaching the long staircase. Before they could started climbing it, however – a shaking occurred and the ground started rumble.

"Whoa! What the hell was that!?" Soul asked.

Death City began to disappear and break apart much to the shock of the group. "What's happening!?" Lucy asked.

" _Take one last good look at this place, my beloved grandchild…"_ A familiar voice stated with a cruel laugh.

Maka immediately knew who the owner of the voice was. "It's my grandfather!" She stated.

Soul became angry. "Come out, you bastard! Show yourself!" He demanded.

Xehanort's voice started to laugh once more. _"Do you really think you all can defeat me?"_ He asked.

Death City continued to disappear along with a small part of the academy.

"We don't think we can! We know we can!" Lucy yelled back.

" _Very well, then… come and find me. I am at the courtyard in front of the missing school."_ Xehanort's voice told them.

The stone stairs ended up being cracked in two, but the group managed to climb up and reach the courtyard.

The four were shocked – the entire DWMA School was missing and the courtyard was cracked everywhere.

Maka's jaw dropped. "What the hell is happening here and where is Xehanort?" She asked. Before she could get an answer to her question, however - Soul yelled. "Maka, look!" The albino pointed at something ahead.

Maka looked at what her weapon partner was pointing and her eyes widened – at the far end where the missing school laid was, Tsubaki wearing her Dark Mode form. The group however knew otherwise who she or he really was…

"Maka… is that…?" Soul asked.

Maka gave him a nod. "I know, Soul. It's definitely my grandfather." She replied.

Soul and Maka ran forward followed by Lucy and Lisanna ready to confront "Tsubaki" and defeat him/her…

_**(With Sora and his group…)** _

Sora, Kairi and their group stood behind Ansem and took out their weapons – it was time to defeat him and restore the missing worlds.

"Ansem! We've come for you!" Sora called.

Ansem gave a cruel laugh. "Ah, Sora and Kairi! Welcome home to Destiny Island – I was beginning to think that you two would never make it." He replied.

"We will always be around to stop people like you Ansem! Surrender and give Riku his body back!" Kairi demanded.

Ansem laughed. "Give his body back? Not a chance…" He gave his answer.

Sora and Kairi glared at him. "Give his body back! We need Riku in order to restore our island!" The spiky-haired boy stated.

"Do you and Kairi really care about restoring this backwater world?" Ansem asked with a smile.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kairi asked angrily.

Ansem laughed once more. "Take a good look at this tiny place. To the heart seeking freedom this is a prison surrounded by water. And so young Riku sought out to escape from his prison." He declared, as he raised his arms and looked upward while the wind gusted through his hair and clothing.

"He sought a way to cross over into other worlds… and he opened his heart to darkness." He finished and turned around.

Riku's body began to melt away and the form of the Ansem – Seeker of Darkness appeared. The very man that started this whole adventure by releasing the Heartless on different worlds and destroying them.

Sora tried to reach out to him, but to no avail. "Riku!" He yelled.

The Seeker of Darkness laughed. "Don't bother calling Riku's name, Sora and Kairi. Your voices can no longer reach him where he is. His heart belongs again to darkness." He explained.

"What do you mean?" Donald asked.

"Yes! Tell us!" Kairi demanded.

Ansem gave her a chuckle. "You see, Princess Kairi. All worlds begin in darkness and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it. Such is its nature." He stopped for a moment and disappeared much to the group's surprise.

"In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came." The four heard Ansem's voice from behind and turned around quickly.

The Seeker of Darkness continued his speech. "You see, darkness is the heart's true essence." At this point, Sora had enough. "That's not TRUE!" He yelled.

Ansem stopped talking and looked at the spiky-haired Keyblade Wielder. "The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!" Sora declared with a proud smile on his face.

"Sora is right, Ansem! No matter how deep the darkness is, there will always be a light to guide us! We will defeat you and restore our world!" Kairi declared.

Ansem scoffed as he rose in the air and crossed his arms. "So you have come this far, Sora and Kairi… yet you both still don't understand nothing. Every light must fade and every heart return to DARKNESS!" He declared with a sadistic smirk on his face.

Behind Ansem, darkness bursted from his body which formed a large black Heartless with long antennas. The teeth were bared and seemingly covered in thick constraints while its torso formed an empty heart. The four heroes took out their weapons as Ansem charged forward.

_**(Meanwhile…)** _

Maka, Soul and the Fairy Tail girls stood behind Xehanort with their weapons in hand – it was time to defeat him and save the rest of the universe…

"Alright, you old fart! Turn around and face us!" Soul demanded angrily.

Xehanort gave him a cruel laugh. "Really, Soul Evans? Is that how you talk to the grandfather of your meister?" He asked.

"Don't even acknowledge yourself as my grandfather, Xehanort! Especially after all the stunts you've pulled – Tsubaki, Levy and Wendy becoming your dark slaves…" Maka replied with an angry tone in her voice.

Xehanort laughed once more. "Still feeling sore about those three?" He asked.

Lucy became angry. "Shut the hell up, bastard! Tell us where Levy and Wendy are and how to bring Maka's friend Tsubaki back!" She demanded.

Xehanort shook his head – a smile was plastered on his face. "Levy McGarden and Wendy Marvell are safe, I can assure you. But I will not reveal their location… yet. As for Tsubaki, why should I tell you how to bring her back?" He asked.

Maka gritted her teeth while Soul glared at him. "It's because we need to restore our world! NOW GIVE TSUBAKI HER BODY BACK!" The demon weapon demanded.

Xehanort laughed once again. "Are you serious? Do you and Maka really care about restoring your home world?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked.

"Take a very good look at this broken world, my future granddaughter. This backwater world is the cause of poor Tsubaki's misery and sadness. Death City became a prison for this poor and naïve girl – when the students and her closest friends betrayed her, I appeared and convinced her to open the door. She accepted and Tsubaki found a way to escape from this backwater world. She sought a way to escape the harsh abuse… and she opened herself to the darkness along with her heart." Xehanort explained and turned around. Tsubaki's body began to melt away and soon – the teenaged version of Maka's grandfather appeared. He still wore the black cloak.

"Tsubaki!" Maka called out in an attempt to reach her, but it did not work.

Xehanort gave her a smile. "Don't bother, Maka. Your voice can no longer reach poor Tsubaki – her heart belongs again to darkness." He explained.

"Bastard! Tell us where she is!" Soul demanded.

Xehanort shook his head. "I will not to tell you where she is." He calmly stated.

"Why not?" Maka asked.

"Because, my dear granddaughter. She is forever lost in the darkness… Everything and everyone is born from darkness. Including you four. The heart is no different. Once you embrace the darkness, there is no turning back." Xehanort explained before teleporting away much to the group's surprise.

"In the end – no matter how hard you try, everyone and everything returns to the darkness from whence they came." Hearing Xehanort's voice from behind, the four turned around as the cloaked teenager continued to speak. "You see - the only thing that the heart requires is true darkness." He finished.

Maka had enough. "That isn't true!" She yelled.

Xehanort stopped talking and looked at his grandchild. "You're right about one thing, grandpa – everyone and everything is born from darkness. The same can be said about the heart… it gives into the darkness very easily because it is sometimes weak. But there is one thing I've learned from my grandma's story – deep down there is a precious light that NEVER dies!" She declared, as her grip on the Keyblade tightened.

Soul gave her a grin. "Maka is right! There is a light never dies! No matter how deep the darkness is, there is always a way! We will defeat you and save our home world along with Tsubaki!" He declared.

Xehanort scoffed. "You four are complete hypocrites. Do you really think you can defeat someone like yours truly?" He asked.

"We don't think we can… we know we can." Lucy assured him, as she prepared her whip and Celestial Keys.

"We aren't going to be intimidated by someone like you!" Lisanna yelled.

Xehanort laughed much to the confusion of the group. "What's so funny, grandfather?" Maka asked.

Xehanort gave her a smirk. "You and Sora once claimed that your friends are your power, yes?" He asked.

Maka nodded. "Well, then…" Xehanort began as he snapped his finger. Suddenly -Lucy and Lisanna fell to floor, holding their chests in pain.

"Ah!" Lucy yelled.

"My chest!" Lisanna yelled.

Maka and Soul became shocked as she looked at her friends and then glared at her grandfather. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!?" She demanded.

"Tell us, you old fuck!" Soul demanded.

"I simply tampered with the darkness in their hearts. I'd figured you deserve to play with them… before fighting your own future grandfather properly." Xehanort explained.

Maka became enraged and charged forward. "XEHANORT!" She yelled.

Just before Maka could slash him with her Keyblade, Xehanort teleported away very quickly. The ash-blonde teenager gritted her teeth and yelled. "COME BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!"

Xehanort laughed and Maka became angrier. That is it! When she finds her grandfather, she is going to tear him a new asshole!

Soul ran up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Maka, calm down. We'll find and defeat the old coot soon enough. But we can't let anger get the best of us. Please, calm down…" The demon weapon pleaded with a calm tone in his voice.

Maka remained angry for a few minutes and then took a deep breath. _"Calm down, Maka… Don't let your grandfather intimidate you. Soul is right – you need to remain calm as hard as possible."_ She thought to herself.

Calming down and sighing, she turned around to face Soul and smiled gently at him. "You're right, Soul – anger doesn't lead to anything good. Thank you…" Maka thanked him.

Soul gave her a thumbs up and a grin. Maka was grateful that her demon weapon partner had her back sometimes.

The two decided to turn around and check up on their teammates. However, Maka and Soul's faces became one of worry and confusion when they saw Lucy and Lisanna standing up with their heads down.

Huh? That's strange – weren't they experiencing pain in their chests a couple of seconds ago? More importantly, why didn't they make any sound?

"Guys…" Maka began, as she and Soul approached them carefully.

Just then, a familiar voice was heard. _"Rise, my minions…"_ Xehanort ordered.

This order was not directed to Maka or Soul. "Yes, master…" Lucy and Lisanna said at the same time.

The two raised their heads and Maka's jaw dropped along with Soul who had a look of horror on his face – Lucy and Lisanna's eyes were not their normal colors. Instead, they were golden and no doubt filled with the power of darkness.

"Guys, no…" Maka whispered in a sad tone.

"What is your orders, Master Xehanort?" Lisanna asked in a monotone voice. Soul became furious due to Xehanort taking advantage of controlling both Lucy and Lisanna.

Xehanort's voice could be heard, laughing in the distance. _"Well, my minions… eventually, I want you two to take the hearts of both Maka Albarn and Soul Evans. But for now, teach them a lesson!"_ He ordered.

The possessed Lucy and Lisanna both smirked evilly at Maka and Soul who had shocked looks on their faces.

"Oh, crap!" Soul said.

"What do we do now?" Maka asked.

Soul became quiet and started thinking of a plan on how to make Lucy and Lisanna snap out of their possessed forms. So far… the only way to get the Fairy Tail girls to stop being Xehanort's pawns is by defeating them and knocking them out – it was the only way. The demon weapon had no other idea.

"Maka…" Soul began, as he turned to her. "Listen to me – the only way that we can snap Lucy and Lisanna out of their possessed forms is by defeating them. It's the only way – I don't have any other ideas." He explained.

Maka was surprised at his idea, but she gave a nod. Soul was right – the only to snap Lucy and Lisanna out of their possessed forms is by knocking them out. Hopefully, Xehanort would come out from wherever he went and face the meister-weapon duo.

"You're right, Soul. Let's do this!" Maka declared with a nod.

Soul nodded back. "You take on Lucy while I hold off Lisanna. Got it?" The albino asked.

Maka nodded and charged forward to fight the possessed Lucy while Soul rushed to defeat Lisanna who was under Xehanort's control.

Maka began first by using Strike Raid on the possessed Lucy who smirked and summoned Aries. Like her owner, the Celestial Spirit was also under Xehanort's control. Aries used Wool Bomb on Maka who quickly casted Aeroga to shield herself and then the ash-blonde Keyblade Wielder slashed the possessed Lucy who was knocked back a little bit.

"Is that the best you can do against me and my master, Maka?" Possessed Lucy asked with a cruel smirk.

Maka looked at her with a determined look on her face. "I'll do whatever I have to in order to free you and Lisanna from Xehanort's control, Lucy!" She declared.

Meanwhile, Soul charged forward but the possessed Lisanna blocked his attack by grabbing his scythe arm with her cat claws. The demon weapon jumped back as the white haired girl rushed forward and did her best to slash him. Soul smirked as he prepared to attack the possessed Lisanna once again. The white haired girl went into her Penguin form and charged forward, but the demon weapon blocked her move and slashed back. Possessed Lisanna was knocked back. "You bastard!" The white haired girl yelled with a death glare directed at Soul.

"Not so funny when it is happening to you, is it Lisanna?" Soul asked with a grin.

Possessed Lisanna became angry and went into her Cat form. Soul did not have time to dodge due to the white-haired clawing him and delivering a couple of nasty scratches on his body.

Maka noticed this and quickly yelled. "Curaga!" The albino was cured of his wound and gave his meister a grin. Soul charged forward and started attacking the Possessed Lisanna once more.

Meanwhile, Maka decided to use Sonic Blade on the possessed Lucy who summoned Aquarius. The celestial spirit used Torrent on the ash-blonde Keyblade Wielder who was blown away a little bit. Maka rushed forward in an attempt to hit the Possessed Lucy but Aquarius used Bubble Shot to protect her owner. Maka quickly casted Aeroga, which shield her from the celestial spirit's water-based attack. Possessed Lucy dispelled Aquarius and used her whip but the ash-blonde Keyblade Wielder used Strike Raid and slashed her teammate with her weapon.

Possessed Lucy glared at Maka. "I'll kill you, bitch!" She yelled.

"No, you won't Lucy! Soul and I will free you and Lisanna from Xehanort's control!" She replied.

Xehanort's voice could be heard laughing. _"Are you serious right now, Maka? Do you still think you stand a chance against me and my possessed minions?"_ He asked.

Maka's grip on the Keyblade tightened as glared at the air. "Soul and I will defeat you, grandpa! You won't be able to control anything once we are done with you!" She replied.

" _Is that so, Maka? Very well… I wish you luck in defeating my minions. Let us hope that Sora and Kairi do the same in defeating Ansem."_ Xehanort wished.

Maka gave a sigh. _"Sora… Sis… please be okay."_ The ash-blonde girl thought to herself with a worried expression on her face.

_**(Back with Sora and his group…)** _

While Maka and Soul were fighting the possessed Lucy and Lisanna, Sora and his group were squaring against Ansem and his guardian. The leader of the Heartless began by throwing dark discs at the four. Kairi and Sora blocked with their weapons while Donald casted Aerora on himself and Goofy. The red-haired girl charged forward and slashed with her Rapier while the spiky-haired boy used Strike Raid on Ansem. Donald casted Blizzara and Fira while Goofy bashed with his shield.

"Come, Guardian!" Ansem yelled, as his Guardian swooped in front of him. With the power of his hand, he swiped them away. Kairi got behind Ansem and started slashing him with her weapon. The leader of the Heartless floated down to Sora and his group and yelled. "Submit!" The Guardian swooped in front of him and attempted to swipe either the spiky-haired boy or his friends.

"Aeroga!" Sora yelled, as he casted the wind spell to shield himself and his friends from the Guardian's attack. Ansem became angry and started throwing dark discs at the four again. Sora and Kairi were hit and knocked back a little bit, but Donald quickly casted Cura on the two teenagers while Goofy threw his shield at Ansem.

"Come, Guardian!" Ansem yelled, as the Guardian swooped in front of him. However, Sora and Kairi quickly took advantage of this and appeared behind the leader of the Heartless. The spiky-haired boy used Sonic Blade while the red-haired girl slashed with her Rapier. Donald casted Thundara while Goofy got behind and bashed Ansem with his shield.

"Submit!" Ansem yelled, as the Guardian swooped in front of him and once more attempted to swipe the group once more. Sora and Kairi successfully dodged, Donald casted Aerora while Goofy used his shield to protect himself.

The Guardian returned behind Ansem as he prepared to fire his dark disks at the four. Unfortunately, the Heartless leader never had the chance due to Sora and Kairi delivering a devastating attack. The Guardian disappeared and Ansem flew towards the large tree.

"Hey, come back here!" Sora demanded.

Ansem laughed. "Foolish children! This fight hasn't even begun yet!" He declared, as the island began to rumble.

"Oh, dear! Now what?" Kairi asked in fear.

The branches shook violently as the tree was rent asunder. Everything was split into a corrupt area of vine and sinew. Sora and Kairi noticed that Ansem was waiting inside with his Guardian. The leader of the Heartless laughed. "Come, Sora and Kairi! I am waiting for you!" He declared with an evil smirk on his face.

"You bet your ass we are coming!" Kairi yelled.

"We need to stop him!" Donald told the teenagers.

Sora gave him a nod. "We will!" He reassured the wizard and the four heroes rushed to the area in which Ansem was waiting.

Kairi turned to Sora. "I sure hope Maka and Soul are doing okay…" She said in a worried tone.

Sora gave her a nod. "I hope so as well, Kairi. Maka… please be okay." He whispered quietly to himself.

Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy ran up to the corrupt area, but only the two teenagers managed to enter it. For some unknown, an unknown barrier blocked the Duck Wizard and Captain of the Royal Guard from gaining entry.

Sora noticed this. "Donald, Goofy!" He yelled in a concerned tone.

"Are you okay?" Kairi asked.

"We're okay, Kairi! But you need to turn around quick!" Donald replied as he pointed at something behind the two teenagers.

Confused, Sora and Kairi turned around only to be met with a familiar face from the beginning of the spiky-haired boy's journey. It was the very same Heartless that tried to kill him in his dream and when the island was being destroyed!

"Crap! Not this Heartless again!" Sora said, as he took out his Keyblade.

"You know this Heartless, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Yes! But don't worry – he is very easy to beat! All you need to do is attack the fists, Kairi! Got it?" Sora asked.

Kairi nodded, as she prepared her Rapier. The two teenagers charged forward and started attacking the big Heartless…

_**(Meanwhile…)** _

While Sora and Kairi were fighting Ansem and his guardian, Maka and Soul continued holding their group against the mind-controlled Lucy and Lisanna. So far, the meister-weapon partner duo were winning against the possessed Fairy Tail girls. Xehanort was not happy – one bit.

" _You idiots! Why haven't you defeat my granddaughter and her weapon yet!?"_ Xehanort demanded.

"We're trying, Master! But Maka and her weapon are too strong!" Possessed Lucy answered.

Xehanort's voice could be heard growling. _"Excuses, excuses, excuses! I gave you both half of my power and this is how you repay me!?"_ He asked.

"We're sorry, Master Xehanort! Lucy and I will defeat your granddaughter and her weapon! We promise!" Possessed Lisanna assured him.

" _I hope so. For both yours' and Lucy's sake…"_ Xehanort warned them.

Possessed Lucy summoned Taurus who used Rampage to launch an earthquake that moved in a straight line towards Maka. The ash-blonde teenager quickly casted Aeroga to shield herself and then used Strike Raid on the Celestial Bull. Possessed Lucy dispelled Taurus and summoned Sagittarius who fired a couple of flaming arrows at Maka who casted Blizzaga quickly and extinguished them. The ash-blonde teenager charged forward and started slashing the archer as hard as she could. Eventually, Lucy dispelled Sagittarius and prepared to summon a new spirit to assist her, but the Celestial Mage never had the chance to do so. Maka's final move on her possessed friend was Sonic Blade. Lucy ended up being unconscious and falling to the ground.

Maka sighed in relief – hopefully, Lucy is no longer under Xehanort's control. The ash-blonde teenager grinned as she imagined the look of disappointment and anger on her grandfather's face.

Meanwhile, Soul was continuing his fight with Possessed Lisanna. The white-haired girl went into her Cat form and attempt to claw the demon weapon, but this move did not work. Soul dodged in time and slashed Lisanna with his scythe arm. The white-haired girl attempted to claw him, but the albino dodged and blocked her attacks successfully. Eventually, Possessed Lisanna went from her Cat form into Bunny mode. The white-haired girl managed to deliver a couple of heavy kicks on Soul who was sent flying back. The albino wasn't out of the game yet and charged forward. He started slashing Lisanna who did her best to dodge, but was not successful.

The white haired girl ended up being dizzied, which allowed Soul to deliver the finishing blow. The demon weapon dismissed his scythe arm and clenched his fist. Soon, he punched Lisanna's face so hard that she ended falling to the ground in an unconscious state.

Soul sighed in relief – Lisanna was no longer fighting and under Xehanort's control. The demon weapon looked at Maka and saw that she had already defeated Lucy. _"Good job, Maka."_ Soul thought to himself with a smile on his face.

Maka rushed over and gave him a high five. "We did it, Soul!" She cheered.

Soul nodded. "Yeah, we did do it…" He replied.

Unfortunately, Young Xehanort appearing in front of Maka and Soul interrupted the happy moment. There was a look of anger and fury on his face. "You brats! How did you defeat my minions!? Tell me!" He demanded.

Maka and Soul looked at Young Xehanort and smirked. "Never underestimate the power of friendship, grandpa!" Maka stated.

"Just like Maka and Spiky said it before, their friends are their power! Now, you better tell us where Tsubaki is and how we can get her body back or else you'll be in a world of hurt, old coot!" Soul threatened.

Young Xehanort's glare hardened. "Oh, so that's how you are going to play? Very well…" He said and a cruel smirk appeared on his face.

Maka and Soul were confused – what was Young Xehanort up to exactly…? Was he planning to admit defeat?

Soon, Maka and Soul's questions were answers as Young Xehanort snapped his fingers and two pools of pure darkness appeared under the unconscious Lucy and Lisanna. The two Fairy Tail girls were immediately sucked in much to the meister-weapon partner duo's shock.

Maka turned and glared at her youthful grandfather. "What did you do to Lucy and Lisanna!? Where did they go!?" She demanded.

Young Xehanort said nothing and laughed much to Maka and Soul's anger. "Stop laughing and tell us where the girls are, you old bastard!" The demon weapon demanded.

Surprisingly, Young Xehanort stopped laughing making Maka and Soul look at him with suspicious looks on their faces. Was he going to stop playing games and tell the two teenagers how they could get Tsubaki's body back?

Unfortunately, that was not the case as Young Xehanort immediately teleported away much to Maka and Soul's surprise.

"Seriously!?" Maka asked angrily.

"This teleportation thing is getting really old fast…" Soul muttered to himself in a frustrated tone.

Just then, the two teenagers sensed a dark presence behind them. Turning around, Maka and Soul were startled to see a corridor of darkness opening in front of them.

"Huh?" Maka began.

"Where did that dark corridor come from?" Soul asked.

Who summoned the corridor of darkness and what purpose was it going to serve exactly? Did Young Xehanort bring it here and if he did… why?

Unbeknownst to both Maka and Soul, Young Xehanort teleported behind the two teenagers and smirked. So far – everything was going as he planned. Maka's future grandfather started walking towards the two teenagers. Once close enough, he quickly grabbed Soul and raised him in the air.

Soul turned around and saw the smirking image of Young Xehanort. "Bastard! How did-" The demon weapon never got his question answered due to Xehanort throwing him into the dark corridor.

Maka was horrified. "Soul!" She yelled, as she rushed forward in hopes of entering the corridor and saving him. Unfortunately, Young Xehanort did not let her have this opportunity. With a snap of his fingers, he quickly closed the corridor of darkness before Maka could enter it.

The ash-blonde Keyblade Wielder stood still for a few seconds with a shocked look on his face before turning to glare at her grandfather. "Bastard! You sick fuck! Where did you Soul go!? Tell me!" Maka demanded.

Young Xehanort laughed. "Your partner is safe for now, my beloved future granddaughter. However, I won't tell you his location… yet." He replied.

Maka looked at her grandfather with an enraged look on her face. "Why not!? TELL ME, GRANDPA! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TORTURE US LIKE THIS!? WE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU! TELL ME, PLEASE!" She pleaded as tears came out of her eyes.

Young Xehanort smirked. "I would love to tell you were Soul, Lucy and Lisanna are Maka. However, I'm afraid that you have more… pressing matters to deal with." The cloaked teenager answered, as he looked behind Maka to see something getting bigger and bigger.

Maka's enraged look disappeared and confusion appeared on her face. What did her grandfather mean when he said that she had "pressing matters to deal with"? Was there something behind her?

The ash-blonde Keyblade Wielder turned around and her jaw dropped. She was greeted by a familiar Heartless from the beginning of her journey. It was that huge shadow monster from her dreams!

"Oh, no! Not you again!" Maka yelled, as her grip on the Keyblade tightened.

Turning around, she saw that Young Xehanort had vanished once more. Maka gave a groan but nevertheless calmed down – now was not the time to go after her grandfather. First, she would defeat her shadow and then… Young Xehanort.

She looked at the shadowy monster with a grin on her face. "You don't scare me anymore, you shadowy bastard! I'm gonna finish you off once and for all!" She yelled and charged forward.

Maka began by attacking the big shadow's right arm while it fired dark energy balls from its heart-shaped hole. The ash-blonde Keyblade casted Aeroga to shield herself from the big Heartless's projectiles. Eventually, the monster charged its right fist with dark energy and slammed it into the ground. Smaller Shadows came out but Maka paid no attention to them. She continued hitting the right arm with a combination of Strike Raid and Sonic Blade. The big shadow started firing energy balls at Maka but she dodged them easily and resumed attacking the fist. The big Heartless summoned smaller creatures once more but the ash-blonde teenager ignored them. Maka continued attacking the arm until she delivered one final hit on the big Shadowy Heartless. It disappeared into the dark mist, which allowed Maka to relax.

"I did it. That was too damn close…" She said to herself.

Well, she did it – somehow, she defeated the big Shadowy Heartless. Now, where is-

"Impressive." A familiar voice congratulated Maka. Young Xehanort appeared in front of his granddaughter with an evil smirk on his face.

Maka's grip on the Keyblade tightened as she glared at her youthful grandfather. "Alright, grandpa! I'm done playing games now! Tell me where Tsubaki, Soul, Lucy and Lisanna are! It's all over! You lose this fight!" She declared.

Young Xehanort just gave Maka a chuckle much to her confusion and frustration. "What's so funny? Are you happy that you lost?" She asked.

Young Xehanort shook his head and his smirk grew bigger and bigger. "Oh, I'm not happy about my defeat… I'm happy that I'm about to send you to your death!" He declared.

Maka was taken aback by her grandfather's words – what did he mean by saying that he was about to send her to her death?

Soon, her question was answered as Young Xehanort snapped his finger and a pool of darkness appeared under Maka's feet. The ash-blonde Keyblade was shocked as she began sink while her youthful grandfather laughed.

"Oh, and Maka… don't worry about Sora or your sister. They'll soon be joining you in the deepest darkness. But not before Ansem has his way with them…" He explained, as Maka tried her best to get out of the dark pool. Unfortunately, it was not working…

Soon, Maka was sucked in and everything became black…

_**(With Sora and Kairi…)** _

Back with Sora and Kairi, things were not going well for the two teenagers. They had just defeated the big Shadowy Heartless only for Ansem and his guardian to emerge out of the darkness.

"You two truly don't know when to give up, do you?" Ansem asked.

"We aren't going to give up! No matter how many times you defeat us, Kairi and I won't back down!" Sora declared.

"We will stop you Ansem!" Kairi stated.

Ansem scoffed and smirked at the two teenagers. "Very well… Here is the gift I'm going to bestow to both of you: two one-way tickets to oblivion! Prepare for your deaths!" The leader of the Heartless declared as he charged forward with his guardian.

Sora and Kairi dodged his charged and attacked back. The spiky-haired boy used Strike Raid on Ansem while the red-haired girl slashed with her Rapier. The Heartless leader had enough of these childish games and yelled. "Submit!" Ansem's guardian charged forward, clawed Sora, turned into a giant energy orb and latched itself onto the spiky-haired boy.

"Sora! Are you okay?" Kairi asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine! But where did Ansem's guardian go?" He asked, but soon got his answer. The Guardian appeared, grabbed Sora by the right arm and left leg.

"What the!?" Sora asked in a confused tone. But did not get his question answered as Ansem appeared in front of him and attacked with his fist.

"Don't touch, Sora!" Kairi yelled, as she appeared behind Ansem and slashed him with her Rapier.

The Guardian left Sora and returned behind its master. Ansem floated far away and started shooting dark disks at the two teenagers who blocked and dodged the attack. Kairi charged forward and started attacking the Heartless leader with her Rapier. This continued for a couple of seconds until Ansem yelled. "Come, Guardian!" The defender Heartless swooped in front of its master and swiped Kairi away with its fist.

"Curaga!" Sora casted the healing spell on Kairi and then quickly got behind Ansem and used Sonic Blade on him. The Heartless leader yelled. "Take this!" Ansem's guardian appeared in front of its master and the two used the Dark Rush move and charged forward. Sora and Kairi predicted this and managed to block his attack.

Ansem's guardian swinged its arms and started sending dark waves of energy at Sora and Kairi. The spiky-haired boy quickly casted Aeroga to shield himself and the red-haired girl from the attack.

"My strength returns…" Ansem declared, as he covered himself in a bright aura. This confused Sora and Kairi – what was the leader of the Heartless up to exactly…?

Soon, their question was answered as Ansem's guardian sinked into a ground and a pool of darkness appeared under Sora and Kairi's feet. They dodged out of the way in time before the Heartless leader's defender could come out and attack them. Soon, the Guardian returned to its master and Ansem started throwing dark disks at the two teenagers once again. Sora and Kairi rushed forward and started hitting the leader of the Heartless. The spiky-haired boy casted Firaga and Blizzaga while the red-haired girl slashed with her Rapier.

"Come, Guardian!" Ansem yelled and the Guardian swooped in front of its master. He powered his fist and swiped Sora and Kairi away. But the two teenagers were not out of the game yet.

Kairi rushed forward and quickly got behind Ansem. She started slashing him with her Rapier a couple of times. The Guardian sensed that his master was in danger and got behind him.

Ansem prepared to fire the dark disks again, but did not get the chance due to Sora delivering one final devastating strike on the leader of the Heartless.

"NO! HOW CAN THIS BE!? I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Ansem yelled in disbelief.

"We told you once, Ansem – our friends are our power!" Sora declared.

"It's all over, Seeker of Darkness! Now surrender!" Kairi demanded.

"I… think… not!" Ansem declared, as he summoned a gigantic dark pool underneath Sora and Kairi's feet. They were not the only ones who were caught in the Heartless leader's trap. There was a pool of darkness underneath Donald and Goofy's feet.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled in a shocked tone, as she attempted to grab Sora's arm.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled, as he tried to do what Kairi did.

In the meantime, Ansem just laughed with a cruel smile on his face. "Oh, don't worry Sora and Kairi! I'm not done with you both just yet! In a couple of minutes, you two will be joining Maka and Prince Soul on a slow and painful journey to oblivion itself! Prepare to die!" The Heartless leader declared with a cruel laugh.

Eventually, the two teenagers alongside Donald and Goofy were sucked into the dark pool as Ansem continued to laugh until there was nothing…

_**(Later…)** _

After their fight with Ansem, Sora and Kairi were falling through the darkness -Accompanying them were Donald and Goofy who were caught as well in the pool of darkness.

The two teenagers did not see anyone from their other group… yet. Maka, Soul, Lucy and Lisanna were nowhere to be found unfortunately.

As the two teenagers alongside Donald and Goofy continued to fall through the darkness – a new face entered the dark area. It was…

"Maka!" Sora yelled. He saw that his girlfriend was okay and sighed in relief.

"Sis! You are okay!" Kairi yelled in a relieved tone.

Maka turned around and smiled when she saw her boyfriend and little sister. "Guys, you are okay!" She exclaimed in a relieved tone.

"Thank goodness you are okay, sis! Where did you go and what happened?" Kairi asked.

Maka was about to answer that question when the three teenagers heard a twisted laugh, which they assumed, belonged to Ansem.

"Ansem! Show yourself!" Maka demanded.

"Behold, Princess Maka! This is the endless abyss! Within it lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts!" Ansem declared, as the five became shocked at his words. The heroes looked ahead and saw an immense white door standing on a torn rock afar.

"Look as hard as you are able. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born. Even yours." Ansem explained.

Sensing that something had appeared beneath them, the five looked down and to their horror – a gigantic battleship known as the World of Chaos appeared. "Darkness conquers all worlds!" Ansem declared as the group noticed that the leader of the Heartless and his Guardian had grown larger.

The five began to fall towards the battleship with a portal opening above the cage-like middle. Donald, Goofy and Kairi screamed as they were plunged inside much to Sora and Maka's shock.

"Donald, Goofy!" Sora yelled.

"Sis!" Maka yelled.

The two teenagers continued falling into the dark abyss with no hope of getting out. It was all over for Sora and Maka – Ansem had beaten them at last. There was simply nothing to do but accept the darkness…

As Sora and Maka continued falling into the dark abyss with no hope of getting out, the two teenagers suddenly heard two familiar voices in their heads:

" _Giving up already? Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that."_ It was Riku!

" _Maka, don't give up now! I know you are stronger than Ansem or Xehanort. You can do this!"_ It was Tsubaki!

Sora and Maka looked at each other and nodded with determined looks on their faces. Their friends were right! They will defeat Ansem and restore balance to the universe… no matter what!

The two teenagers continued to fall through the dark abyss… until they flew back up with their Keyblades in hand. Sora and Maka glared at the gigantic Ansem who was attached to the battleship. The Heartless Master looked at the two teenagers with pupil-less, haunting red-orange eyes while holding a staff with two Soul Eater swords at both ends.

"Sora! Let's do this… together!" Maka told him with a determined look on her face.

"Right! Let's finish Ansem and go home!" Sora agreed with his girlfriend.

The two teenagers started flying towards Ansem and slashing him with their Keyblades. "Turn to darkness!" The Heartless leader declared as he started swinging the pole sword around in wild circles, but Sora and Maka blocked his attack. The spiky-haired boy casted Firaga while the ash-blonde girl used Blizzaga and Thundaga against Ansem. The Heartless leader swinged his pole sword again and only Sora ended up being hit. Maka casted Curaga, which healed her boyfriend and used Strike Raid on Ansem.

"All shall be extinguished!" Ansem declared, as orbs appeared around Sora and Maka. Having a bad feeling about this, the two teenagers quickly casted Aeroga to shield themselves from whatever the Heartless leader was planning. Their suspicious were proven correct when the orbs started shooting lasers at Sora and Maka were not hit. Thanks goodness that they casted Aeroga in time!

Once the orbs were gone, Sora and Maka flew towards Ansem and started attacking him with their Keyblades once again. The leader of the Heartless swinged his pole sword once more, but did not manage to land a single on the two teenagers. The fight continued for a while until Ansem dispelled his weapon and crossed his arms. Sora and Maka were surprised – did they do it? Was Ansem defeated at last?

Unfortunately, this was not the case – a large Heartless insignia appeared over his entire body, which prevented Sora and Maka from attacking him. Great, what now?

Just then, the same portal that took Donald, Goofy and Kairi away from Sora and Maka appeared over the cage-like middle. Knowing that there was nothing to do here for now, the two entered the vortex where they found themselves in a room filled with Shadow Heartless.

Sora used Strike Raid while Maka slashed with her Keyblade. The shadows went back into the ground and the two teenagers waited a couple of seconds. Soon, they rose back up and Maka casted Thundaga, which destroyed two of the little monsters. Sora used Sonic Blade and destroyed the rest of the Shadows. Just then, a long thread appeared in the middle of the room, glowing with dark energy.

Destroying the unknown thread very quickly, it exploded and sent the two teenagers back to the World of Chaos battleship. Surprisingly, Ansem did not make any moves at all – the large Heartless insignia was still protecting his body. Sora and Maka then noticed that on the front of the battleship, the fleshing artillery were alive and started shooting homing beams of energy at the two teenagers. They quickly casted Aeroga to shield themselves from the attack – meanwhile, a new portal appeared in front of the large Guardian.

Sora and Maka then decided that before they could enter the new portal, they had to destroy the armaments – one by one. The two teenagers started flying and attacking the ship's artillery while dodging the Guardian's summoned laser orbs. A couple of minutes later, the first half of the ship's armaments were destroyed – all that was left were the second ones. The Guardian slammed his claws forward and created a roaring gust of wind, which sent Sora and Maka toppling away. The homing beams coming from the artillery and laser orbs assaulted the two teenagers once again. Yet, this did not stop Sora and Maka from moving ahead and attacking the armaments. Soon, every bit of artillery was destroyed which allowed the two teenagers to enter the portal.

Soon, the two teenagers found themselves in another dark room filled with Darkball Heartless.

"Maka!" A familiar voice yelled – it was Lucy!

"Sis, Sora you're okay!" Another familiar voice yelled – Kairi!

"Sora, Maka!" A third voice yelled – Goofy!

Sora and Maka noticed that they were okay and approaching them!

"Guys!" Maka exclaimed in a relieved tone as she hugged her little sister.

"Good to see you, guys! What happened and where did you and Kairi go, Sora?" Lucy asked.

"Long story – we'll explain everything after we defeat Ansem and restore balance to the universe! But for now, let's focus on fighting these Heartless!" Maka declared, as she prepared her Keyblade.

"Right!" Lucy agreed with a nod. Disposing of the Heartless and Ansem first, storytelling later. There would be plenty of questions to answer once the final battle was over, but for now…

The group charged forward and started attacking the Heartless. Maka casted Firaga while Sora and Kairi slashed with their weapons. Lucy summoned Aries who used Wool Bomb, as for Goofy – he bashed with his shield. The Darkball Heartless managed to land a couple of hits on Kairi and Lucy, but Sora casted Curaga on both girls. Meanwhile, Maka used Sonic Blade while Goofy bashed with his shield.

The Darkballs were destroyed and a new unknown thread appeared in the middle of the room once again. "What's that?" Lucy asked; as she examined the unknown thread.

"We don't know what exactly that is… but what we do know is that it is connected to Ansem and his vessel – somehow. Anyways, we need to destroy it!" Sora replied.

The group did just that and quickly destroyed the unknown thread. The room exploded and the heroes were sent back to the World of Chaos – Lucy's jaw dropped when she saw Ansem's battleship.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Lucy asked in a shocked tone, as she continued to examine the battleship.

"That thing is Ansem's vessel – this is his last stand! We defeat this battleship and Ansem; we restore balance to the universe!" Sora answered.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kairi asked.

"It's not simple, sis – Ansem is protected by a large Heartless insignia. Any attack we attempt won't work on the leader of the Heartless. We have to destroy the ship first and then we can focus on Ansem!" Maka answered her sister's question.

"Okay, then – what do we need to attack next?" Goofy asked.

As Goofy asked this question, the hugely fanged Face at the front of the battleship opened its gaping maw while staring at the group through horrid yellow eyes. "Maybe we have to target the face…" Kairi suggested.

"It's worth a shot!" Lucy agreed with Kairi's suggestion.

"Then let's do this!" Sora declared and charged forward.

Sora and Kairi started slashing the face with their weapons while Maka casted Firaga and Blizzaga. Lucy summoned Taurus who used his axe as a weapon and Goofy threw his shield. The face clenched its teeth and started sending bolts of lightning at the group. Sora and Maka both casted Aeroga to shield themselves, Kairi, Goofy and Lucy from the attack. The Celestial Mage summoned Aries who used Wool Bomb while the Captain of the Royal Guard bashed with his shield. Maka charged forward and used Strike Raid on the face while Kairi slashed with her Rapier; as for Sora, he used Firaga and Thundaga.

The fight continued for a while until Sora and Maka both delivered the final blow on the face – it roared and its head fell limp with the mouth opening. Another portal appeared inside its jaw. "Where does this portal lead to?" Lucy asked.

"Only one way to find out." Maka replied.

"Let's go!" Sora declared and the six entered the portal.

Upon arrival, they found themselves in a new dark room filled with Invisible Heartless.

"Are we glad to see you guys!" A familiar voice called out to them in concern – it was Soul!

The group saw that he, Donald and Lisanna were approaching them.

"There you guys are! What happened and where did you and Kairi go, Sora?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah, tell us!" Donald demanded.

Sora and Kairi both sighed. "Long story… But what it's important right now is that we defeat these Heartless very quick and then stop Ansem once and for all! Are you with me and Maka?" He asked.

"Yes!" Lisanna replied with a nod.

"I'm still following you both until the end!" Donald agreed.

"Same here! We need to make that bastard Ansem pay for destroying Death City and restore balance!" Soul agreed.

Sora and Maka both gave them a nod. "Good. We'll explain everything once Ansem is defeated and the universe is saved. But for now let's defeat the Heartless!" The ash-blonde teenager ordered.

"Right!" Lisanna agreed.

The group charged forward with Sora, Maka, Kairi and Soul slashing the Invisible Heartless with their weapons. Lucy summoned Taurus who attacked with his axe while Lisanna clawed them in her Cat form. Goofy threw his shield at the Heartless and Donald used Fira and Thundara.

The first wave was defeated, but more showed up. Sora and Maka both used Firaga and Blizzaga while Kairi and Soul slashed with their weapons. Lucy whipped some of the Heartless and Lucy kicked them hard in her Bunny form. Goofy bashed them with his shield while Donald casted Thundara and Fira.

The Invisible Heartless were destroyed and a third unknown thread appeared in the middle of the room. "What the hell is that?" Soul asked, as he pointed at the unknown thread.

"This thing is connected to Ansem and his vessel – somehow. We destroy this thing; we're closer to bringing him down!" Maka answered.

"Then let's destroy this thing and move on to taking down Ansem! We're nearly done!" Lucy stated.

The group charged forward and quickly destroyed the thread. Soon, the room exploded and the heroes quickly flew out of the Head's mouth, which started to brim with smoke. Soon, the entire thing exploded and it left a dark blue wound on the front of the battleship.

A barrier, which was located in the center of the battleship, collapsed much to the notice of the group. "Where did that barrier come from?" Maka asked.

"I have no idea… but looks what's inside of it!" Sora said, as he pointed inside the cage.

The group saw that a gigantic blue organ being a surrounded by a barrage of armaments, which started firing at the group.

"Aeroga!" Sora and Maka both yelled as they casted the wind spell to shield themselves and the entire group from the attack.

"Whoa! What the fuck was that?" Soul asked.

"I don't have a clue! But those armaments… it seems like they are protecting that gigantic blue organ. That must be the ship's core!" Maka said.

"If we destroy that thing, then Ansem will have no choice but to come out and face us!" Lucy said.

"Then let's go and destroy it!" Sora ordered, as he and the rest of the group charged forward.

The artillery started firing at the group, but they dodged it and moved on to attack the core. Sora and Maka used Strike Raid and Sonic Blade while Goofy bashed with his shield. Kairi and Soul slashed with their weapons and Lucy summoned Taurus who used his axe. Lisanna went into her Bunny form and started kicking the core as hard as she could while Donald casted Fira and Blizzara.

The core was nearly defeat, but there was one thing left do – they needed to destroy it with a trinity combination. "Give us strength!" Sora and Maka yelled, as they glowed in a golden aura and raised their Keyblades in the air. Three orbs descended from the dark air and the two teenagers touched them with their weapons. A three ringed orb was formed which made Sora and Maka jumped into the air with their Keyblades. Soon, they thrusted the weapons into the flesh of the cage and spinned around – a bright symbol appeared around the two teenagers. Beams erupted from the circles and an orb above, soon the entire area was filled with light.

"Sora, Maka!" Kairi yelled in a concerned tone.

"What's going on?" Soul asked in a confused tone.

Soon, the light disappeared as the core crackled with energy. Soon, it exploded which sent the group toppling away from the World of Chaos battleship. To their surprise, the large Heartless insignia on Ansem's body shattered and the Heartless leader came out of his vessel. Summoning his pole sword once again, he prepared for a final battle against the Heroes of Light.

"This is it! The battleship is destroyed – all that is left is Ansem! We defeat him and we win this fight!" Maka said.

"Let's go!" Sora declared and the group charged forward.

Sora and Maka casted Aeroga to shield themselves and their group. The battle began with Soul and Kairi slashing Ansem with their weapons while Lucy summoned Aries who used Wool Bomb. Lisanna went into her Cat Form and clawed the leader of the Heartless while Goofy bashed with his shield. Donald and Maka both casted Firaga and Blizzaga. As for Sora, he slashed with his Keyblade and then used Strike Raid on Ansem.

The Heartless leader summoned orbs that started firing lasers at the group. They were not hit due to Sora and Maka casting the Aeroga spell earlier. Once the orbs disappeared, the group charged forward and attacked Ansem once more. Sora used Strike Raid while Donald and Maka casted Firaga and Thundaga. Goofy bashed with his shield and Lucy summoned Aquarius who used Torrent on Ansem. Lisanna started kicking the Heartless leader in her Bunny form while Kairi and Soul slashed with their weapons.

Ansem raised his arms along with the pole sword and declared. "Come… darkness!" A huge dark orb was formed in his hands, which he launched forward into the abyss.

Pointing his sword at it, the Heartless master declared. "Now… you weak-hearted fools… witness true power!" An immense black hole was formed in the orb's wake. The void started shooting meteors of glowing energy at the group, but Sora and Maka along with Donald quickly casted Aeroga to shield themselves from the attack.

"Now show me what that precious light can do!" Ansem demanded with a cruel laugh. The gang noticed that they were unknowingly being drifted towards the black hole and they tried their best to fly away from it. The plan was working…

Unfortunately, Ansem grew angry and raised his arms, which caused the void to explode. Luckily, the group were not hit in the process due to them being very close to the Seeker of Darkness.

The heroes resumed attacking Ansem until he started swinging his pole sword around and around. Sora and Maka were hit, but Donald quickly casted Cura, which healed the two teenagers completely. Soul and Kairi slashed Ansem with their weapons while Goofy bashed with his shield. Lucy summoned Aries who used Wool Bomb and Lisanna started kicking the Heartless master in her Bunny form.

Laser-filled orbs appeared and started firing, but Sora and Maka quickly casted Aeroga, which shielded themselves and their group. Soul and Kairi charged forward and started slashing Ansem once again with their weapons while Goofy bashed with his shield. Lucy summoned Sagittarius who fired a couple of flaming arrows and Lisanna clawed the Heartless leader in her Cat form. Donald casted Thundara while Sora and Maka both used Strike Raid.

Ansem became furious – enough was enough! It was time to finish these brats once and for all! Even if it killed him!

"That's it! Prepare for your demise, brats!" Ansem declared, as he raised his pole sword and prepared to kill Sora and Maka along with their friends.

This was the biggest mistake that Ansem. He did not get to strike Sora and Maka with weapon. Why? Because the two teenagers launched forward, flew towards the Heartless leader and slammed their weapons into his body. It was at this moment that Ansem knew… he fucked up. Big time!

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE THE END! IS THIS THE ANSWER!? IT CAN'T BE!" Ansem yelled – a bunch of heroes could not beat him! They cannot! He is the master of the Heartless! How can he lose to a bunch of amateurs?

At this moment, the Guardian roared as the World of Chaos battleship began to explode. Ansem dropped his sword, as a glowing light enveloped him and his vessel. A gigantic orb formed and soon it exploded – the energy was scattered through the dark abyss.

The group could not believe their eyes as Ansem and the World of Chaos battleship disappeared – did they do it? Were they successfully in defeating the master of the Heartless?

"Did we… do it?" Sora asked.

"I don't know…" Maka replied – she had no idea if Ansem survived or not.

Just then, the group heard a low chuckle and to their shock – Ansem floated towards them. He was back in his normal form and wearing his ordinary clothing; on his face, there was a twisted smile.

"H-how are you still alive!? We threw everything we had at you! You should be dead!" Lucy pointed out.

Ansem laughed. "This isn't over… not by a long shot…" The Heartless leader declared.

"What's so funny, Seeker of Darkness? You've lost and we've won. Now, Sora and I will lock the Door to Darkness. Neither you or my grandfather can stop us!" She declared.

Ansem laughed once more. "It is futile. Yours' and Sora's Keyblades alone cannot seal the door to darkness." The Heartless leader stated and then turned to look at the door leading to the heart of all worlds.

"Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness…" He demanded, as he reached out the door with his trembling hand. The entrance to the heart of all worlds began to open as tongues of darkness began to emanate from beyond the cold white stone.

Ansem began floating higher in the air. "Supreme darkness…" The Heartless leader added.

"You're wrong, Seeker of Darkness…" Maka began.

"Sora and I know now that without a doubt, Kingdom Hearts…" Sora stopped before turning to look at Maka who nodded with a determined look on her face.

The two teenagers looked at Ansem again. "IS LIGHT!" Both Sora and Maka declared.

Without warning, a blinding light bursted from beyond the door, which caused Ansem to shield his eyes. It began to penetrate the Heartless leader's being – no! How was this possible!?

"Light…" Ansem whispered quietly as he struggled to move. He could not – this was it. His final moments…

"But… Why…" Ansem asked himself, as light erupted from his body. It began to consume him – the Seeker of Darkness felt it. He was mere moments away from death…

However, he was not scared – the frown that was on his face disappeared and on his face, a sinister smile was plastered. "Now, only one more remains… Good luck… Xemnas." He wished the unknown person quietly and soon the light consumed him entirely.

The dark abyss became quiet along with the group. They did it… they had vanquished the Seeker of Darkness. Now, the only thing left was to close the door.

Kairi rushed over to her sister and gave her a hug. "Sis, Sora – you both were amazing!" She cheered with a smile on her face.

"Damn right! You and Spiky were amazing, Maka!" Soul cheered as he gave his meister a thumbs up and a grin.

"You did well, Sora!" Donald and Goofy both cheered for the spiky-haired boy and gave him a hug.

"Well done, guys! We've managed to defeat Ansem and win the fight!" Lucy cheered as she gave her friends a thumbs up.

Lisanna smiled as she wiped the sweat off her face. "Thank goodness it is all over now. Well done, everyone!" She cheered.

As the group cheered and congratulated themselves on a job well done, a clap interrupted them. They looked ahead and saw Young Xehanort who was applauding them – there was a smile plastered on his face.

"Impressive, very impressive." He declared as the group prepared their weapons and glared at him.

"Grandpa, why are you still here? The fight is over and Ansem is gone! It's all over!" Maka stated very clearly as the grip on her Keyblade tightened.

"Oh, I agree with you – you have defeated Ansem and are about to close the Door to Darkness. But do you seriously think you all have truly won?" Young Xehanort asked much to the group's confusion.

"What do you mean, you old coot?" Soul asked.

"You heroes may have defeated Ansem, but his sacrifice is just a small part of something much more. The Organization's goal has begun and nobody can stop us – we will claim victory no matter what." Young Xehanort explained which surprised the heroes.

The Organization and their goal? What was Young Xehanort babbling about exactly? Who or what is this Organization and what is their goal exactly?

"The Organization? Who are the Organization and what is their goal? Tell us, old coat!" Soul demanded but Young Xehanort just laughed.

The heroes became annoyed as Lucy stepped forward. "Xehanort! Tell us who is this Organization and what their goal is!" She demanded.

"Demands won't get you anywhere, Miss Heartfilia. No matter what you all do, it will be useless in the end. Now, then – I believe you and Sora have a door to close. Am I correct, Maka?" He asked.

"We're not going anywhere until you gives some damn answers! Tell us everything, Xehanort! Now!" Sora demanded.

Young Xehanort just laughed and shook his head playfully. "Why, of course Sora – I'll tell you all everything you need to know… in the future." He stated and began disappearing.

"Grandpa, give us some answers or else!" Maka warned, as the grip on her Keyblade tightened.

Young Xehanort scoffed. "What a temper you have, my dear. Just like your mother… Do not fret, Maka. When the time comes, my future self and I will explain everything to you." He stated.

"I want some answers now, grandpa!" Maka yelled, but young Xehanort just laughed.

Soon, he disappeared complete but not before delivering his final words:

"Do not worry Sora and Maka. We will meet again – in both the past and the future. Until then, au revoir…"

Young Xehanort disappeared into thin air, leaving the heroes annoyed and frustrated – they still had not gotten the answers to their questions.

"Damn it! I can't believe it – we almost got the answers to our questions! So damn close…" Soul grumbled in annoyance.

Lucy gave him a nod. "Same here… although, two things are on my mind – the Organization and their goal… who are they and what exactly is their plan?" She asked.

"Good question, Lucy… Unfortunately, we don't have the answers right now. Although, we may have to be careful…" Maka warned the rest of her group.

Sora gave his girlfriend a nod. "You're right, Maka. I have a feeling that this won't be the last time we will run into your grandfather. I sense that we have a big ahead in the near future…" He stated.

"Same here." Both Soul and Kairi agreed with Sora.

Maka gave him a nod – this would not be the last time that the group would run into Young Xehanort. She had a very sneaky feeling that in the near future, her grandfather and his army of darkness will be fighting the heroes of light. But she and Sora would be ready – no matter what…

However, Maka was not worried about the future. It would come soon enough and the heroes would be ready. But for now, they were in the present… and they had a job to do.

"Anyways, guys – let's go and close the door to darkness." Maka said.

"Right!" All of her friends agreed with a nod.

The group flew towards the torn rock and started racing towards the door. "Come on!" Sora yelled, as he and the rest of his human friends placed hand on one of the tall double doors and started pushing while Donald and Goofy did the same with the other.

Their curiosity peaking up, both Lucy and Goofy took a peak on what was inside the door and were shocked and surprised at what they saw!

Donald and Lisanna noticed that Lucy and Goofy were not doing their job of closing the door to darkness.

"Hey, what are you two looking at exactly?" Donald asked as he gave a peak. His jaw dropped when he saw what was inside the door.

"Donald, what are you-" Lisanna cut herself off when she also peaked on what was inside the door. She was shocked as well.

Inside the door leading to the dark realm – there were thousands of Heartless along with the darkness that was pulsing and heading towards the entrance.

"The Heartless!?" Lucy, Lisanna, Donald and Goofy all yelled in a shocked tone.

"Hurry!" Lucy yelled, as she and the rest of her friends continued to push as hard as they could.

Unfortunately, the enormous door hardly moved despite the constant pushing from the heroes.

"It's no use…" Sora began.

"We can't…" Maka finished and did not say another word.

The two teenagers were done – there was no way they could do it. The rest of their friends could not close the door, how could Sora and Maka hope to do?

Just when the two teenagers were going to give up, a glove hand appeared from beyond the door and a familiar voice yelled. "Don't give up!" It was Riku!

Sora and Kairi looked up in amazement as they saw their best friend and smiles filled their faces. "Riku!" Both teenagers yelled.

Just then, another hand appeared and a second familiar voice yelled. "Come on, guys! We can't give up now!" It was Tsubaki!

"Tsubaki!" Maka and Soul both yelled as gentle smiles appeared on their faces – it was Tsubaki! The real one and not the same person who had been manipulated by Young Xehanort!

Sora, Maka, Kairi and Soul looked at each other and nodded – they could do this!

The four teenagers started pushing the door as Riku and Tsubaki pulled it from the other side. It began to close, but unfortunately strong Heartless known as Darksides began to appear in the dark realm.

"It's hopeless!" Donald yelled.

"We have to keep pushing!" Lucy told the duck wizard.

The Darksides started approaching the door to darkness and everything seemed hopeless. But suddenly, they were destroyed by an unknown figure.

Donald and Goofy peaked through the door and their eyes widened when they saw whom the unknown figure was that destroyed the Darksides.

Jumping into the dark realm with light shining behind him was a small black mouse with big round ears and a thin long tail. His clothing consisted of a pair of white gloves, red shorts with two white buttons on the front and large yellow shoes.

"Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy both yelled – it was him! It was really King Mickey!

"Is that really your King?" Lucy and Lisanna both asked in a surprised tone.

The King of Disney Castle pulled out a perfect copy of Sora's Keyblade with some minor differences. The blade and teeth's color was golden along with handle; the hilt was silver while the circle was red. As for the keychain and mouse head token, they were gold.

He raised the Keyblade in the air. "Now, Sora and Maka – let's close this door for good!" He declared as the heroes prepared to close the door to darkness.

Unfortunately, a couple more Darksides appeared. They were ready to exit the dark realm and plunge the universe into chaos.

"Oh, great!" Lucy yelled in disbelief.

"Enough of these Heartless! They just won't quit!" Lisanna yelled in disbelief as well.

As the Darksides prepared to breach into the realm of light, an unknown figure entered the scene and managed to destroy them.

Lucy and Lisanna's jaws dropped when they saw whom the mysterious figure was – it was someone that the Fairy Tail girls had been searching from the beginning. A figure that spelled respect…

"It can't be…" Lucy began, as tears of joy filled in her eyes.

"Is that…" Lisanna asked, as a joyful smile appeared on her face.

"Lucy, Lisanna – who is that?" Donald asked.

"Master Makarov!" Both girls yelled in a joyful tone. It was really him! It was the Guild Master of Fairy Tail! He was here!

"Wait a minute! That is the master of your Guild!?" Donald and Goofy both asked in a surprised tone.

Guild Master Makarov stood beside the King and pulled out a purple and yellow Keyblade with stars painted on it. The teeth of the weapon took the form of a cloud with a single lightning bolt coming out of it while the words "Mystic Sage" appeared on the blade. At the top of the blade, a sun was shining very brightly. The handle was purple while the guard was yellow; as for the keychain token – it was an orange bird-like symbol with a tail.

The Guild Master raised the Keyblade in the air. "Well done, my children! Now that we are all here – we can close the door for good!" He declared.

"But…" Sora began.

"We can't…" Maka whispered quietly.

"Don't worry, you two. There will always be a door to the light." King Mickey explained.

"Once we close the door, the worlds will be at peace at last." Master Makarov explained.

"I know that you and Sora will find a way to save us, Maka." Mickey told the ash-blonde Keybearer.

"Are you sure?" Maka asked.

"Maka, don't worry – you can trust the King." Goofy assured her.

"The same can be said with the Master – you can trust him, Maka." Lucy assured her friend with a kind smile.

"We have to close the door!" Riku reminded Mickey and Makarov as he turned around to look at them.

"The Heartless are coming!" Tsubaki yelled.

Mickey turned and smiled at Donald and Goofy. "Donald, Goofy, thank you." He told them.

Master Makarov turned to look at Maka. "Maka, I am so glad that I finally got to meet you. You have proven to be a worthy wielder of the Keyblade… just like your mother." He explained which surprised Maka.

"M-my mother… you know her?" She asked and Makarov nodded.

"Yes, I know her. However, that is a story for another time, my child. When we meet again, I will explain everything you need to know. Good luck, child… May the light that is in your heart never burn out." Makarov wished her with a smile on his face.

Despite Maka still having questions about her mother's past and how she and the master meet, the teenager gave Makarov a nod. One day, she would get answers – but for now…

The Master looked at Lucy and Lisanna and smiled gently. "Lucy, Lisanna – thank you. Take care of yourself, my children." He told them and they nodded with tears in their eyes.

Before everyone could close the door, Soul walked over to Tsubaki and gave her a gentle smile. "Hey, ninja girl." He said.

Tsubaki looked at him. "Hey, Sharkface. Long time no see – I've missed you." She told him with a sad smile.

"Same here…" Soul said and looked down at the cold stone floor.

Both teenagers were silent for a few seconds until Tsubaki broke the silence. "Soul… I may never get another chance to tell you this, but I lov-" Tsubaki was cut off by the demon weapon planting a kiss on her lips.

The group noticed this and their jaws dropped. They were not expecting Tsubaki and Soul to kiss in front of them!

"Damn!" Sora yelled.

"Whoa!" Lucy and Maka both yelled.

Lisanna gave wolf-whistle with a grin that was plastered on her face.

Donald and Goofy alongside Riku were also shocked and surprised.

" _Huh… nice one, Tsubaki."_ Riku thought to himself with a devilish grin on his face – he started imagining all of the possibilities of him teasing Tsubaki in the future.

As for Tsubaki, she was also surprised by Soul's sudden kiss on the lips. Then she returned it passionately – she did it! Tsubaki finally got her wish! She finally kissed the boy she loved the most!

Tsubaki and Soul released their lips. "Take care of yourself, ninja girl. Be careful in the dark realm." The demon weapon wished his girlfriend.

Tsubaki gave him a nod. "Same to you, Sharkface. Good luck and be careful." She wished him and then turned to Maka. "Take care of him." She added with a smile on her face.

Maka gave her a nod and the heroes began to push the door with all their might once more. It began to close – they were about to do it! The Door to Darkness was about to be closed.

Before the heroes closed it for good, Riku turned to Sora and Kairi and gave them a smile. "Take care of yourselves." He wished the two teenagers.

Sora and Kairi both gave him a nod as the heroes shut the door to darkness for good. One last thing remained…

"Everyone get back!" Sora and Maka both warned. Soul and Kairi ran far away from the door; Donald, Lucy, Lisanna and Goofy jump behind the Keyblade Wielders.

Once Sora and Maka were sure that their group were safely behind them, the two raised their Keyblades in the air – light was formed at its tips, which gathered energy. Inside the dark realm, both Mickey and Makarov swinged their weapons around. Once enough energy was gathered, the King along with the Master raised their Keyblades in the air.

The Door to Darkness began to glow brightly and soon it disappeared which revealed a long winding pathway behind it.

Sora and Maka looked at each other and sighed – there was a hint of sadness in their voices. They did it – the Door to Darkness was shut and the heroes vanquished Ansem. But at what cost? Riku and Tsubaki were gone…

Sora and Maka looked at where the Door of Darkness laid, but their thoughts were somewhere else…

The spiky-haired boy started remembering all of the fun times he had with his best friend on Destiny Island – how they talked for hours on the docks, how they used to play, fight and compete against each other. Yes, life was simple and quiet back then – before the Heartless came and ruined everything…

As for Maka, she began to remember how life was simple and quiet as well when she was still living in Death City before the Heartless invaded. She never forgot the first time she met her best friend; how they fought alongside Soul, Black Star, Liz, Patty, Kid and Crona; how Maka and Tsubaki shared and enjoyed drinks with their other friends…

Yes, life was so much simple for the two teenagers back before the Heartless invaded. But that was in the past...

Right now, they needed to focus on the future alongside their new friends. Speaking of that…

The two Keyblade Wielders turned around and saw Soul and Kairi standing at the edge of the world. Both were looking at the ground with sad looks on their faces – no doubt suffering from the loss of Riku and Tsubaki who had helped to close the door to darkness.

Sora and Maka looked at each other and nodded with gentle smiles on their faces. Their job of saving the universe was done. It was time to go back home – back to either Destiny Island or Death City…

Sora and Maka started running towards Soul and Kairi while Donald, Lucy, Lisanna and Goofy watched. The duck wizard along the white-haired girl started to follow them, but the blonde Celestial Mage and the Captain of the Royal Guard held the two back. Their job was finished and it was not in their place to meddle anymore.

Soul and Kairi were standing on a small tiny piece of a soft sandy beach as Sora and Maka approached the two.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled.

"Soul!" Maka yelled.

At the mention of their names, Soul and Kairi looked up. They saw Sora and Maka approaching them. "Sora!" Kairi called out.

"Maka!" Soul called out as well.

Sora and Maka stood in front of Soul and Kairi – the four were ready to return home. Unfortunately, this was not going to happen.

The two worlds started to shake and began to separate from each other. Sora and Maka manage to catch Soul and Kairi before they could fall. The four stared into each other's eyes.

"Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too." Sora told her.

"Same with me, Soul! I'm always in your heart, no matter what!" Maka told her weapon.

As the worlds continued to drift apart, the four were still holding hands and leaning forward in order to reach one another.

"Maka and I will come for you, Kairi! We promise!" Sora assured her.

Kairi gave him and her sister a nod. "I know you both will!" She told them.

"Maka, you better come back or else! Don't worry about Kairi! I'll take care of her!" Soul assured his meister.

Maka gave him a nod. "I know you will, Soul! I'll see you and Kairi again! I promise!" She told him.

Soul and Kairi watched as Sora and Maka began to drift away. The albino and the red-haired girl continued looking at the Keyblade Wielders until they saw two small points of light floating down in their hands. Looking up, Soul and Kairi saw that the sky was filled with tiny points of light – no doubt, the essence of worlds. The two noticed that Destiny Island was beginning to reassemble much to the joy of the red-haired girl. Soul and Kairi both looked at Sora and Maka for the last time before the world barrier was formed which separate the demon weapon and the red-haired girl from their friends. Just then, shooting stars started flying into the sky and reclaiming their proper places. Two smiles appeared on Soul and Kairi's faces – they quietly thanked Sora and Maka for what they had done.

Later, Soul made good on his words and stayed on Destiny Island in order to protect and look after Kairi. It was not as if he had nowhere to go – the world barrier was formed and the albino had no way to return to Death City. No that he minded – he did promise Maka to take care of Kairi. Speaking of the red-haired girl…

Kairi was checking around the island to see if everything was in its place – so far, there was nothing missing. That was good – looks like Sora and Maka did their job all right. One last place remained to be searched – the Secret Place. As Kairi entered the cave, she started remembering all of the good times she and her best friends had while living peacefully on the island. A ray of light shined through the whole in the celling and illuminated many of the drawings of the wall. Kairi smiled as she remembered all of the times she decorated the place with her own art style.

Just then, a new drawing made Kairi stop and her eyes widened. It was the same drawing of Sora giving the red-haired girl a paopu fruit. Her emotions building up, she started to cry and smiled gently. Even though she knew that Sora and Maka were a couple, Kairi still had small feelings for the spiky-haired boy who was still a best friend of hers.

Therefore, she decided to do something as a thank you gift for Sora – finish the drawing. Once Kairi was done, she left the cave to rejoin Soul and check up on him. The finished drawing now consisted of the red-haired girl giving Sora a paopu fruit with her hand.

As for how Soul was doing…

The demon weapon was standing at the edge of the beach and looking at the deep blue sea and sky. He could not help but give himself a smile for what Sora and Maka did. Those two not only saved countless lives, but also the whole universe. He was proud of Maka and her spiky-haired boyfriend…

Just then, something landed between Soul's shoes. Looking down, he saw a paopu fruit and his eyes widened. He started thinking of the time he and Maka shared a paopu fruit in the apartment. That memory brought joy and sadness to his heart.

Looking up into the sky, he smiled gently as he picked up the fruit in his hand. One day, Maka and her boyfriend would return. He sensed it…

Back in the magical kingdom of Fiore, three mages and a flying blue cat that were very close friends of Lucy, Lisanna and Levy learned from the local healer Porlyusica of the adventure that befell the girls along with the master. However, the mages and cat were not worried – in fact; they were going to wait patiently for as long as it takes. The three girls and the master would return one day, no matter what…

Meanwhile at the DWMA Academy in Death City, the headmaster Lord Death and his weapon Death Scythe or Spirit Albarn (Maka's father) learned of Sora and Maka's success against Ansem and the Heartless. Both were proud at the two teenagers' victory and yet… the Headmaster and Death Scythe sensed that this was just the beginning of a long adventure. However, Sora and Maka would be ready to face the challenges that were yet to come in the near future…

At Disney Castle, Queen Minnie and Daisy welcomed the return of Donald's nephews from Traverse Town – Huey, Dewey and Louie. However – the King, the Royal Mage and the Captain of the Guard were still missing. Yet, Queen Minnie and Daisy weren't sad - Mickey, Donald and Goofy would return one day. Both girls knew that they would…

In the Hollow Bastion library – Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Ruby, Weiss and Blake were conversing with each other. Just then, the doors opened and the six saw Cid entering. Behind him, there were two familiar figures – it was Yang and Cloud! Ruby, overjoyed by her sister's return, ran and gave her a hug. Meanwhile, Aerith walked over to Cloud and started asking questions about where he was…

Outside the Hollow Bastion castle – Kim, Ox and Kilik were patrolling the Rising Falls area in search for any more evildoers or Heartless. So far, there was nothing – for now at least…

Back in Traverse Town – Pinocchio was no longer a wooden puppet. Now he was a real boy much to the joy of his father Geppetto. They laughed and danced for hours and hours…

In the kingdom of Agrabah – Aladdin and Jasmine shared a passionate kiss much to the joy of Genie and the embarrassment of Abu…

Back on Destiny Island – the three teenagers Selphie, Tidus and Wakka ran along the beach and continued to play their endless games…

As for the Princesses of Heart – they started returning to their respective worlds…

But what about Sora, Maka and their friends? Where were they exactly? Well…

The heroes of light were walking down a winding dirt road. Their destination was currently unknown…

"Well, now what do we now?" Donald asked. He was currently wearing his old sailor's uniform.

"Well, we've gotta find Riku and King Mickey, Donald." Sora told him.

"Don't forget about Tsubaki and Master Makarov, Sora." Maka reminded him.

Oh, right – he nearly forgot about those two…

"But the question remains… how do we find the door to light?" Lucy asked.

Unfortunately, nobody had the answer to that question. "I don't know…" Maka said.

Everyone sighed in frustration and hanged their heads down. Lucy had a point. Where in the world could they start searching for the King and the Master first? Not to mention, their friends…

As they six stared at their feet and wondered what they should do next, the Keyblade Wielders heard something ahead and looked up. A familiar yellow furred dog was walking ahead of the group and wagging his tail.

Donald looked ahead and his eyes widened. "Pluto?" He asked.

Lucy looked ahead and her eyes widened at the sight of Pluto. "What's King Mickey's dog doing here?" She asked.

Pluto stopped and looked at the group. "Hey, Pluto. Where have you been?" Goofy asked.

Two questions were on the group's minds – why was Pluto here and what exactly was he up to?

Just then, Sora and Maka noticed that Pluto was carrying something in his mouth – it was a green envelope with the King Mickey symbol on it! Sora and Maka's eyes widened with surprise.

"Guys, look!" Sora yelled, as he pointed at the green envelope.

Donald, Goofy, Lucy and Lisanna looked at Pluto and their eyes widened when they saw the green envelope in his mouth!

"Gawrsh, that's the king's seal!" Goofy pointed out as Pluto gave them a blink.

"Hey, boy. Have you by chance seen the King or the Master around?" Maka asked the dog, as she reached out a hand to grab the envelope.

Just then, Pluto turned around and started running forward. Donald and Goofy looked at each other and smiled in excitement – the former Mage and Royal Captain took off in order to catch up with King Mickey's dog.

Lucy and Lisanna both smiled and ran after Donald and Goofy. "Hey, guys!" Lucy called out.

"Wait for us!" Lisanna told them.

Donald and Goofy laughed in a joyful tone, as did Lucy and Lisanna – this was going to be fun!

The only ones left behind were Sora and Maka who smiled gently at the group's antics.

"Nothing ever changes, huh?" Maka asked.

Sora turned and gave her a nod. "True. But what can we do? They're our friends." He stated with a happy grin that was on his face.

Maka turned to him and gave him a gentle smile. "So true." She told her boyfriend.

Both Sora and Maka stayed quiet for a few seconds. Then, the ash-blonde girl and the spiky-haired boy embraced themselves in a hug and started kissing each other on the lips.

"My lovely pig-tailed girlfriend…" Sora stated in a romantic tone.

"My spiky-haired prince…" Maka told him in a romantic tone as well.

Both resumed kissing for more than a couple of seconds and then let go off each other with smiles on their faces.

"I hope we do this again soon." Sora told her.

"Same here… So, you ready to go and catch Pluto?" Maka asked.

Sora grabbed her hand gently. "Yep, I'm ready." Maka's boyfriend replied.

Maka nodded and the couple took off in the hopes of catching up to Pluto and getting the envelope.

The heroes laughed and laughed while they chased Pluto who still had the envelope in his mouth. Unbeknownst to the group, a mysterious voice whispered one last phrase to them:

" _Sora, Maka - remember this. You both are the only ones who will open the door to the light…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: *the camera fades out from the Chains of Destiny – The Keyblade's Chosen Ones ending scene with the green hills and trees to a black and starry space. A throat clearing is heard which is assumed to be the narrator's.*
> 
> Ladies and Gentleman; Chicos and Chicas; Amigos and Amigas! It has been truly a blast writing this epic crossover story, but as the old British poet Geoffrey Chaucer once said: All good things must come to an end. You've all heard me right… This is the end of Chains of Destiny – The Keyblade's Chosen Ones.
> 
> *Sighs* You know… it only seemed like yesterday that I started writing this fanfiction and now that I've reached end – well, I'm gonna miss it. Yet, I'm glad that I finished the story at last. It's a little sad that this is the ending, but what can you do?
> 
> I wanna confess something to all of you – originally, Chains of Destiny started out as a small test. To see if people would be interested in reading a new crossover story, not just Maka's Human Transmutation. I thought that nobody was going to enjoy my Kingdom Hearts x Soul Eater story… But I was wrong! People actually enjoyed it! So, I poured my entire energy and devoted every single moment in finishing the crossover fanfiction. Now that it is done – I'm very proud of myself!
> 
> Something else that has been on my mind since the beginning – Chains of Destiny isn't the only crossover story to feature two of my favorite fandoms. If there's really an infinite number of anime, cartoons, video games and movies out there, then that means there's probably an endless number of stories out there that still need to be written and told. Maybe they are funny or sad… who knows? The important thing you need to know is that as long as there are stories waiting to be told, there has to be storytellers. And that is where you come in my friends… Tell your story, guys or gals! Make it about Maka and Soul! Make it about Liz and Tsubaki! Hell, make it about some other group OCs from another fandom whom we have not heard about… until you TOLD them. But whatever you do… DON'T… STOP… CREATING NEW THINGS! Because a universe without a story… well… *chuckles* - that's just empty space, friends.
> 
> Well, guys – that's it for the ending speech. Now, back to the ending words – 15, 000 words! Holy mother of god! I never thought that I would reach that amount… until today. I'm happy that it is all over now and hopefully I won't have to write 15, 000 words again in the future. I swear to God – I don't think I can write a chapter that long.
> 
> Anyways, the cover art for Chains of Destiny is coming along very nicely! In a couple of weeks, I hope to get my hands on it and put on the cover art photo – that way nobody will get confused anymore as to why there is a picture of Mina and Ventus who are sharing a hug.
> 
> What else? Oh, yeah – the Soul x Tsubaki pairing remains. I don't think I'll be pairing our favorite pony-tailed weapon with anyone else (especially Riku.) – Sorry, guys! ^^
> 
> And now I personally give thanks to a couple of handy gentleman who have followed and read my story until the end: FullmetalDeadman93; Captain Imaginat; Glenn (The Mysterious Guest) along with everyone else who followed the story. I can't thank you enough for all of the support you have given and shown me! But to the people that hate and despise this story… go and express your hate somewhere else. I don't want to see any harsh reviews about Chains of Destiny – at all!
> 
> Well, guys – the first chapter of Linked into One will not be rewritten right now due to me leaving for college classes in a couple of days. However… I will be back on Oct 3rd and hopefully I will start rewriting – can't make promises though. You'll all just have to wait and see what will happen.
> 
> This is a perfect time for me to make an announcement – I am going to take a long break from Chains of Destiny, so I can focus on my college classes first and then on both Maka's Human Transmutation and Linked into One along with Twilight Town's Wielder. The next installment in the CoD series will be written soon – very soon! But not now… I think I deserve a break from Sora and Maka's story – don't I?
> 
> *Laughs* Speaking of CoD, the next story I'm going to post is something that all of you might find interesting. However, I need to write a trailer for this story first once I get back from college classes… or if I can find a working computer or laptop over there.
> 
> Well, I guess that's everything I need to share with all of you. Remember this – never stop writing or don't give up on your stories! Cause if you do… well… people will be disappointed or sad that you gave up on your work.
> 
> *Narrator clears his throat* Alright, you motherfuckers! That is it for me! I'm out – you need to contact me, leave a private message on my page! Peace, you bitches! See ya all in the next installment!


End file.
